New Meanings To Old Words: Safe
by SimpleWickedWriter
Summary: *Complete*When the world goes to hell, even the simplest of concepts gets a new meaning. Callie Marcus and her crew of misfits join up with the rest of the Atlanta survivors in this re-imagining of Season 1. A Daryl/OC fic at its finest.
1. Highway To Hell

**New Meanings to Old Words : Safe**

_Hi all! I hope you enjoy this little re-imagining. While it will follow the basics of the story line we all know and love, I have used a bit of creative license to add in and change a few things. The story starts before the entire group make it to the camp at the Quarry_

_Enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 1: Highway to Hell**

"Where are you heading?"

It was one of the questions that everyone seemed to ask nowadays. Logical really, everyone was on the road now. Nomads searching for a place to call home, constantly moving. Because nowhere was really safe anymore, at least not for long, and everyone was hoping that someone else had found what each and every soul was looking for. A safe haven from the horror that was life.

Safe.

It was a pipe dream when you were living in purgatory.

Callie Marcus was way past exhausted when she bit out her reply to the newest group of survivors that she and her crew of misfits had stumbled upon.

"Hell." Callie spat out as she wiped a tired hand down her grime covered face. Callie half caught the wide-eyed look of shock that crossed the faces of the two women and the older man as she turned and strode away towards her vehicle. As she walked she could hear the stilted scoffing laughter of Danny as he mumbled some kind of excuse to them.

What kind of excuse was there? The world they all lived in now was Hell on Earth, and she sure as hell wasn't going to sugar coat it. Not after everything she had just done.

Callie could still hear Jenna's sobs as she neared their hideous stolen orange Hummer H2. Not even sparing a glance at the girl or the young man with an arm around her shaking shoulders Callie continued to bite at the inside of her cheek. Throwing open the driver's side door she snatched her busted up blue backpack from the floor of the passenger side and slammed the door shut. Effectively cutting off the timid "Callie?" that had emanated from the back seat.

Callie could feel the stares on her back as she walked away from the Hummer but didn't dare glance back. She was trying hard enough to keep her own tears at bay. Biting the inside of her mouth a bit harder, she looked up to where Danny was still standing with the three new survivors. Tossing her backpack onto her shoulder she threw her thumb towards the vehicle orange monstrosity.

"You drive for now," Callie said quietly, sparing a quick glance over at the grief stricken redhead still shaking at the back of the Hummer. "She's not gonna want to ride with me for a while."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cal." Danny said looking to Jenna and back to the old man beside him for some kind of affirmation. The older man nodded, his flopping fishing hat shading his eyes as he too looked at the young girl at the Hummer.

"You did what you had to," the man said. "And I'm sure she'll be grateful in time. Just like we are that you all stopped to help us."

"Damn good thing we did," Danny retorted with a sarcastic wave of his hand towards the other car in their party. "I still can't believe they didn't tell us."

"Jenna's paying for it now," Callie said rubbing her sweating palms along her blood-stained jeans. She turned her attention back to the still angered man she had come to trust in the past few months. "In the most horrific way possible. Don't dwell on it and don't you dare bring it up. You just let her be."

"I'm not an idiot, Callie." Danny shook his head and ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "So, back to the topic at hand. Where to?"

"Out of here," the elder blonde woman chimed in eyeing the surrounding area warily. "I'm not keen on staying anywhere near this graveyard."

Callie looked around at the carnage that lay spread out around them. Callie and her crew had been making their way through a small subdivision as they skirted their way around the smaller towns near Atlanta. The little suburb that had probably once been a beautiful place to live was now littered with the dead. Just like every other godforsaken town they had traveled through. Gore from the risen dead covered nearly every inch of every door and car within sight, and blood from the victims covered the rest.

Callie and her crew had come upon the large RV just as a group of Walkers had wandered out of the abandoned store front that they had stopped in front of. The hopes of finding any supplies were quickly thwarted by the small horde of the risen dead. The two young blondes, sisters Andrea and Amy, and their traveling companion Dale, were quickly cut off from their vehicle by the oncoming Walkers. Dale had his trusty rifle and was taking out what he could, while Amy and Andrea brandished bats. As Callie pulled their Hummer to a stop not far off, it became obvious that the trio was a bit out of their league in the Walker killing department.

It had taken Callie and Danny only a few minutes to even out the odds and eventually save them from a fate worse than death. They had barely had time to introduce themselves before the screaming started again.

"There's a rest stop a few miles up the road," Danny said eyeing the map in his hand, and shaking Callie from her reverie. "Should be able to hold up there for the evening. Gather our wits before heading out."

"Fine by me," Callie said holding a hand out to the trio before her. "Feel free to tag along if you'd like."

"Sounds like an invitation we'd be stupid not to take," Dale said after exchanging a quick glance with Andrea. Eyeing the Hummer and two still huddled outside, Dale returned his eyes to Callie. "If you don't mind me asking, how many are in your group?"

"Eight," Danny said immediately, earning a glare from Callie. "Six." He amended sharply shaking his head as he rubbed at the back of his sweat drenched neck. "Shitty man. This is all just shitty." He raised his tired eyes to Callie and pointed an accusing finger. "Especially the part about you putting me alone with the emotional teenage girl."

"Deal with it, Danny." Callie said as she patted him on the shoulder. Callie gave a quick nod to Dale before making her way towards the small white—well not so white anymore- VW Bug parked not far behind her Hummer. Callie quickly averted her gaze from the two bodies laying side by side near the back of the small car and opened the door. The interior was a bloody mess, the tangy smell nearly made her gag.

_Hold it together, girl. Hold it together. You'll have plenty of time to break down later. _Callie tossed her backpack on to the slightly blood stained passenger seat and placed her trembling fingertips to the ridiculous zebra patterned seat cover.

In her mind she couldn't help but quip, _What's black, and white, and red all over? _

_The dead girl's ridiculous zebra print car seat cover. Remember her? You put a bullet through her head. _

Callie tore the seat cover off and tossed it to the side, watching in her peripheral vision as it landed at the feet of its former owner. Glancing quickly to the Hummer, Callie watched as Danny shook his head as he watched Miles help Jenna into the back seat of the behemoth of a car they had commandeered when this whole thing started. Callie got into the Bug and stared at the Polaroid picture of the trio smiling at her from the little hook on the damned flower pot front and center.

Written in Ben's chicken-scratch printing were their names: Jenna, Mike and Nina.

The screaming hadn't been what she was expecting to hear after they had finished taking care of the horde of Walkers. They had completely cleared the area. Checked and triple checked before giving the Hummer the quick two-tap signal for the inhabitants to stay put, before they headed towards the RV to check on Dale and the sisters.

Jenna had the scream that horror film directors searched their entire lives for; ear-splitting didn't begin to describe it. When Callie had first stumbled upon the girl over a month and half ago she had been screaming. That sound had haunted her to this day and seemed it would haunt her forever.

When they had turned towards the scream Callie's brain instantly stilled and her body froze in place. Nina, cute little four-foot-ten, twenty-year old Nina, had bitten into the left side of Mike's neck sending a spray of blood all over the interior of the car. Jenna was still screaming as she scrambled to get out of the car, her hands not working as she watched Nina try to devour Mike. Mike was desperately smacking at Jenna to get her moving as he desperately tried to open the driver's side door and escape.

"Jesus," Danny's strangled gasp had been what knocked Callie into motion.

"Get Jenna!" Callie yelled as she ran towards the carnage. Mike had made it out of the car by now and was dragging himself along the pavement as he desperately tried to escape his undead girlfriend. Nina was crawling her way out of the car after the fresh blood trail. Callie came to a stop as Mike reached up and grabbed at her legs, his eyes seeking help that she just wasn't capable of giving.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Danny was yelling as he dragged the hysterical Jenna towards the Hummer. "Damn it, Jenna, what the fuck?"

Callie had been wondering the same thing, but her mind was too busy processing the present to deal with it now.

_No time for shoulda, coulda woulda's. _

As if flipping a switch, Callie's mind cleared as she repeated her new life's motto in her head. Without a second thought Callie lifted her gun and shot sweet little fun-loving- four- foot- ten undead Nina between the eyes. Mike's gurgled anguished sob took Callie's eyes from the dead girl half hanging out of the car. His eyes were on Nina wide and unblinking as he tried to hold together what was left of his neck. His eyes then moved to her, then to Jenna as his mind no doubt worked through the next moments of his life. The last moments of his life. The pool of blood was growing wider and wider and Callie looked down to see his other blood covered hand gripping her jeans at the right knee, tearing the whole that was already there all the wide as his blood soaked fingers stained the fabric and her skin. The horror, pain and understanding that Callie saw when he finally looked back up at her was enough to bring a tear to her eyes as she raised her gun to his head.

Mike's eyes looked tired, and he closed them as if welcoming the coming sleep. Mike could sleep easy now, Callie thought, because he knew he wouldn't be getting back up. Without another thought she shot Mike in the head.

Ill-tempered-well-meaning-leather-vest-and-loafers-wearing Mike.

Jenna's older brother, Mike.

The shot had seemed to echo through the now deserted streets, stopping even the birds from chirping. The sounds of Jenna's sobs started Callie in motion, her free hand absently wiping at the blood stains on her jeans as she wiped the back of her gun hand along her now dry mouth. Tucking her gun back into the belt of her ripped and ragged jeans, she reached down and started to drag Mike's body to a clear spot near the Bug. She was surprised when the load was made easier as Dale quietly came over to help. As if taking her cue from the older man, Andrea walked slowly over to Danny and helped him to get Nina out of the Bug and onto the ground next to Mike.

Andrea turned away then and dry-heaved a few feet away, sheepishly looking back to Callie and the rest as Amy rubbed at her back. Callie gave the other woman a small smile of understanding. She owed herself a good stomach emptying later.

Callie knelt down next to Nina's dead little frame and started looking for the tell-tale sign that they had all apparently missed. Beside her Danny fidgeted on his feet, his angered gaze flipping from Nina to the sobbing Jenna as he wrung his hands. Dale removed his hat and used it to wipe his brow as he looked down at the carnage.

"Was she bit?" Dale asked quietly sparing a glance at Danny as if breaking the silence would break the small hold that the man was keeping on his anger.

"Fuck if we know," Danny grumbled earning a shake of Callie's head.

"If she was, she lasted a lot longer than anyone else I've seen. And hid it damn well," Callie said grimacing as she grabbed Nina's shoulder and turned her slightly so that she could see her back. The dead girl flopped easily over onto her stomach and Callie almost gave into that urge to throw up. Holding it back Callie lifted the girls ridiculous tie-dyed t-shirt. "Looks like she was scratched."

The festering wound in her back shouldn't have been something that they had missed. Yet there it was, a black and yellow puss filled gash along her right shoulder, hidden under a make-shift bandage. The skin was pulled back as if it had been burned away and you could clearly see the bone beneath.

"No way we missed that," Danny echoed Callie's thoughts as she replaced the t-shirt. With Dale's unasked for assistance, Callie flipped Nina back over. "Jenna's got some things to answer for."

"She may not have known," Callie said quietly. "We all had a couple of close calls with the last group of Walkers we ran into. Nina may not have told them. They seemed pretty surprised when it happened."

"How long ago was it? Your run in with that last group of Walkers." Dale asked as Andrea and Amy came up beside them. Callie got to her feet and again brushed her hands along her tattered jeans.

"Maybe a week." Callie said looking to Danny. Danny nodded his head and again rubbed at the back of his neck. They were all quiet for a while as they stared down at the bodies of the two twenty-something kids at their feet.

"I know we had all decided," Danny muttered breaking the silence. "But I honestly never thought we'd have to do it. Fucked up. This world is fucked up."

Callie spared a glance at the still sobbing Jenna as she put a fist to her mouth, her brain silently screaming at Danny to shut up. It wasn't like he had taken that shot.

Hell had been the best answer to Dale's request for a destination. Her soul was damned, too many dead people on her hands. Why was it that when the world went to shit, it seemed like Callie was the only person able to pull the trigger to keep people alive?

Shaking her head from the memories, Callie fiddled with the silver half of a handcuff hanging from her red welted left wrist as her fingers gripped the steering wheel before her. The sister cuff lay still hidden under the sleeve of her light red and black flannel shirt. Her earlier desperation to get the cuffs off seemed to dwindle more and more as she constantly found herself crossing lines she wouldn't have before the world went to shit. All in the name of surviving to find that mythical somewhere safe.

Whether Danny believed it or not, Callie deserved to be wearing the handcuffs.

At Danny's quick beep signaling they were ready to depart, Callie unbuttoned her shirt. Stripped down to her gray tank top, she balled up the shirt and wiped away the blood hindering her vision through the front windshield. Fingers tapping a frenzied rhythm along the steering wheel, and silver hand cuffs glistening in the fading sun light Callie took three deep breaths.

The final beep from the RV behind Callie startled her. Starting the Bug, she spared a final glance to the bodies of Mike and Nina. Feeling the tears begin to fall she was glad to be alone for a little while as their little caravan began to leave.

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on the highway to the promised land_

_I'm on the highway to Hell_

~_Highway to Hell, ACDC_


	2. Georgia On My Mind

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hi all! The chapters are getting longer, and it seems like Callie and her crew of misfits are picking up characters like it's going out of style. _

_Enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 2: Georgia On My Mind **

"You really think we can trust them?" Andrea's not so quiet whisper resonated throughout the small rest stop gift shop. Again, Callie and Danny exchanged silent smiles as they pretended not to hear as the RV trio discussed their current predicament.

"I'm not saying that we have to," Dale said as he removed his hat and tiredly wiped a hand over his bald head. Sighing the old man opened the neck of his Hawaiian shirt to help with the stifling heat and glanced warily about the ransacked gift shop. "All I'm saying is that we should give them a chance."

"They saved our lives, Andrea." Amy piped up sending an incredulous glare at her sister.

Callie exchanged a glance with Miles who had hurtled himself up and over the checkout counter and was currently working his way towards the magazines with the brown paper coverings. The boy gave her a shrug before smiling and wriggling his brows at Danny who laughing made his way over. Rolling her eyes Callie smiled. Be they seventeen or twenty-seven, boys were all the same.

"The woman is wearing handcuffs, Dale. Or did you just happen to miss that?" Andrea hissed and Callie rolled her eyes heavenward.

"She's also holding the hand of a four-year-old," Dale retorted, his voice as harsh a whisper as Andrea's had been. "Or did you happen to miss that?"

"Nice," Danny whispered as he settled his pack on the counter. Sharing a smile with the man, Callie looked down to little girl in question. Four-year-old Gracie Sullivan looked up to Callie with a smile before rubbing her free arm over her tired eyes. A few feet ahead, Gracie's older brother Ben stumbled over scattered debris towards a fallen rack of cameras and film.

"Yes!" Ben's excited cry caused all movement and conversation in the shop to instantly cease. The seven-year old boy held five packs of Polaroid film triumphantly over his head and smiled widely back at her. "Check it out, Callie."

"That's great, buddy." Callie smiled at the boy as he shoved the film in his little Mario Brothers backpack. Now settled among the old Polaroid camera and the film they had rescued a few weeks ago the little guy was sure to keep his photos coming.

"I swear to God, that kid could find an eight-track player if we told him to look for it." Danny said with a shove at Callie's shoulder as he opened a box of votive candles he had pulled from his pack.

"Leave him be," Callie said smiling and handing him her lighter. "It keeps him happy."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said tossing a dismissive hand in the air. Ben apparently loved photography. He had been given the old camera by his dad as they started their road trip from their home in Atlanta to a Photography show in Augusta. Which had been the best show, ever, according to the boy. Sadly, the world started crumbling down before they could make it back home. Ben and Gracie's parents now lay dead in the road near Macon.

Ben had developed an obsession with taking photos. Everyone they came across Ben took a picture of. He then pestered Callie to tell him how to spell their names. His pack was full of photos of his parents, of their crew, and of the few small groups they had run across over the past three months. He said it was so that he never forgot, and Callie understood that. At seven, Ben's memory of his parents and the people he met wouldn't be as potent as Miles or Jenna's, and Gracie didn't stand a chance. The photos would keep all of them alive a little longer.

After depositing his newly found film into its place Ben had started to venture over and ask Dale, Andrea, and Amy to pose, but Callie grabbed him by his little backpack.

"Not yet, buddy. Let them come to us." Callie said giving him a smile as he looked over to the new arrivals. This new world of survival wasn't really that hard for Ben or Gracie to understand. Young kids had it built into their brains to beware of strangers. It was funny to think that to survive in this new world you had to revert to thinking like a child before entering into any situation. Ben nodded his head as he bit his bottom lip and eyed the trio huddled near the boarded up entrance.

"They do know we can hear them, right?" Ben voiced, earning a laugh from Danny and a small gasp from Amy.

"Yeah, Ben I think they do." Callie said patting him on the shoulder. "Do me a favor and take Gracie over to sit with Jenna."

Ben grabbed his little sister by the hand and towed her behind him grumbling a bit. Danny eyed Callie as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched Dale and Andrea get to their feet. If he could have saved her the coming onslaught of questions he would have, but Danny knew better than anyone she would beat his ass if he tried. Not that he ever really worried about things like that.

"Callie," Dale's voice was welcoming and kind, and Callie couldn't help but smile as he placed his worn fishing hat back on his head. "It's not that we aren't grateful, or that we don't trust you-"

"You don't," Callie said. "And that's fine, Dale. Sadly it's the world we live in." Callie took a deep breath. "The cuffs are a turn-off to a lot of people. I understand that, but I can't help it."

"You could tell us why you're wearing them," Andrea said eyeing Callie's red welted wrists. "It looks like they've been on for quite a while."

"You know how everyone has that list of questions you ask other survivors?" Callie asked shifting her weight on her feet. "Where are you going? Where are you from? What did you do before all of this? Where were you when this all went down? Well, I was arrested the day the world went to Hell. Unfortunately for me the town became a warzone and I couldn't hang around to get the keys."

"What were you arrested for?" Andrea said still eyeing Callie with a bit of unease, her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Bar fight got out of hand." Danny supplied quickly. Callie turned her attention to the man as he nonchalantly leaned his back on the empty cooler case behind him as he rummaged through a box of protein bars he had found. "She was the bartender. Everyone got busted. I was there."

Callie stared at Danny for a minute before returning her gaze to Dale. Dale eyed her cuffs and then her gray tank with the Tug's Bar and Grill logo on it before glancing back at Danny.

"You didn't get handcuffed?" Andrea asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nah," Danny graced Andrea with a killer smile before biting into a chocolate protein bar. Oh that smile, if Danny weren't currently looking the part of a greased up pig he could melt any woman's heart with that smile. "They ran out of cuffs by the time they got to me. I had those stupid zip-tie things. Pair of scissors and boom, freedom. Don't work that way on real deal handcuffs. We were lucky to get the chain cut with the shit we found."

"A bar fight," Dale repeated. Callie's eyes met Dale's and she raised her brow waiting for more. "Sounds like you've had a rough start to this new lifestyle, huh?"

"That's a way of looking at it," Callie said smiling. "Look I'm traveling with an idiot I met in jail and a bunch of kids we found along the way. I understand if y'all don't trust me. But seriously, if you think we're a danger take the kids with you and head out."

"Hey!" Ben and Miles' startled voices caused Callie to jump. All of the adults were suddenly barraged with the stunned dissonance of the two boys.

"No way," Miles continued dumping another box of candles on to the counter top. "I trust you Cal, you saved my life. You guys didn't have to stop and pick me up. I'm not going anywhere."

"And we aren't taking you anywhere," Dale said raising his hand and holding it out before him. "I trust you, Callie. I even trust the idiot that you met in jail. I just hope you can learn to trust us."

Callie stared at Dale's outstretched hand for a moment, sparing a glance at Andrea as she rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head. Smiling Callie took Dale's hand and shook it. The old man tightened his grip as their eyes remained locked. A silent warning, something Callie had to respect as she gave him one of her own.

_You don't screw me over, I won't screw you over. _

"Well, now that we're all buddy-buddy, y'all want to help me figure out where the hell we're going?" Danny said as he spread the map out on top of the candle littered counter top. The darkness outside had finally crept all the way into the abandoned gift shop. While Dale, Andrea and Danny poured over the map Callie finished checking around the gift shop for any signs of missed 'guests'.

Callie motioned for Amy to move away from the door and the girl helped push the empty ice cream cooler in front of the rest of their makeshift barricade. The rest of the place was a secure as it was going to get, and with each of the adults with guns taking a shift at watch they would be fine for the night at least.

When the group broke, Callie slowly made her way over and grabbed Danny by the elbow pulling him aside. Dale, Andrea and Amy had already made their way over towards Miles to introduce themselves properly.

"Dale knows." Callie said quietly.

"Yeah, but he let it slide." Danny said eyeing the older man and the girls. "He's a good guy. He's not gonna press nothing."

"He's gonna press that button eventually," Callie said eyeing Dale as he knelt down to shake Ben and Gracie's hands. "He's going to want to know the truth sooner or later."

"Listen, you know my feelings on the topic. I understand that you don't want to tell them the truth. But I thought we discussed this. You need to realize that murder charge was bullshit, and stop beating yourself up about something you can't change." Danny said placing his hands into his back pockets and rocking back on his heels. Callie bit the inside of her mouth as she watched Ben pull out his camera to show to Amy. Shaking her head Callie fiddled with the cuffs on her wrists.

"Here," Danny said holding out a dirty blue-gray auto worker's shirt. "Found you a nice little replacement for your flannel. Bit dirty, but it's got some nice long sleeves on it."

Callie took the dirty shirt and watched Danny stroll over to the counter and bend his lanky six-foot-three frame over it as he smiled down at the group settled beside it. It was amazing the crew of people you found you ended up siding with at the end of the world. Callie never would have pictured herself surviving at all, let alone finding her way with the little misfits she seemed to be collecting.

Putting the grimy fabric on, Callie laughed at the name tag embroidered on the front. Butch. Of Butch's Auto Body to which the rest-stop was attached. Nice.

The night had passed in relative ease after that. Dale and the girls decided to join Callie and Danny's rag-tag group, at least for a little while. Safety in numbers, or so they said. Once that was decided, and they figured out a route that would take them just outside of Atlanta they had all settled in for the night. As predicted Dale had left the fact that he didn't believe a word of Callie and Danny's bar fight story to rest.

The glances that he shared with Callie over their make shift campsite in the middle of the store were enough to convince her that he wouldn't let it go for long. She couldn't blame him one bit.

Instead, that night they told stories. Learning that Dale was a retired car salesman shocked Callie, but not as much as Danny shocked them when he told them he had been a substitute Chemistry teacher. Callie had laughed as he explained his degrees in Physics, Mathematics and Chemistry to the assorted crew.

"Guess you just never know about people, nowadays," Dale said chuckling. Dale then explained how he met up with Andrea and Amy as they made their way up from Florida. Jenna's ears had perked up at the mention of her home state, but she remained quiet, still silently sobbing and sending glares at Callie.

Callie and Danny told the story of how they found their first tag-along: Miles Grant. And as always the young seventeen-year-old liked to add in his own little notes during the telling.

"I was doing just fine really," Miles said putting his hands on his knees as he sat forward with a smile. Andrea and Amy exchanged a humor-filled glance with each other. "I had my skateboard. All the Walkers had were their feet."

"Yeah, you woulda been just fine," Danny said smacking the sandy-haired boy on the back before ruffling his hair. "The kid was fleeing from about six Walkers belting them with rocks. Poorly aimed rocks at that. While he tried to skateboard over debris and dead bodies. Shoulda just left you be, huh?"

"Now, I'm not saying that." Miles said trying to fix his messed up hair. "Just saying I wasn't doing that bad. Took out two on my own."

"That you did," Callie said shaking her head at the memory of the boy whooping in triumph as he downed two Walkers with well aimed bricks. Then watching him remember that there were four more and fall off of his perch atop the high brick wall. Damned lucky Danny and Callie had taken aim and took out the other four before they got to him.

But sure, he had been doing fine on his own.

"And those two?" Andrea asked with a smile at the two sleeping children at Callie's hip. "When did you find them? What happened to their parents?"

"We stumbled upon them not long after we picked Miles up," Callie said absentmindedly brushing her fingers through Gracie's soft golden-brown curls. "We thought it was just a bunch of Walkers mulling about a car, but then we caught a glimpse of Ben's head popping up from his hiding place in the back seat."

"Mom and dad?" Dale asked quietly.

"Yeah, they were among the Walkers trying to get at the fresh meat in the car." Danny said with a sideways glance at Ben. "Way Ben tells it, daddy and momma got out to change a flat tire. Didn't go so well. Ben locked the doors and he and Gracie flattened themselves to the floorboards trying to keep silent. Lucky for them another victim had popped up and took the interest away for a bit. They were there for an hour before we showed up."

"Poor kids," Amy said putting her hand to her mouth and shaking her head. "Dear God."

"They're tough," Callie said again brushing her fingers through Gracie's hair. "Sometimes being young can be a Godsend, you know? You forget a bit easier, as long as you don't let your mind linger on it. Gracie still has pretty bad nightmares. Ben doesn't admit it, but he's not nearly as okay with it as he pretends to be. And they're both scared to death of the dark."

"Me too," Amy said shaking her head again. Andrea laughed at her sister and pushed her in the shoulder. "Well, I am now at least."

"Gotta be strong for Gracie," Miles piped in with a wide yawn. His eyes wandered over to Jenna where she had curled into a ball near the back wall. "That's what he always says when I find him sniffling in the night."

Callie had left the group when Miles and Danny started to tell about finding Mike, Nina and Jenna at the Walmart just North of Macon. It was hard to think about really. They weren't the first people she had lost, but they were the first from her group that she had actually had to take out.

They had all talked about it before. All of the adults anyway. The rule if one of them was bit or worse. The consensus had been the same. _Take me out before I take any of you out_.

It still wasn't sitting well with her. For some reason every time she thought about shooting Mike another man's face swam into her mind's eye. A man with blood-shot eyes. A man laying at her feet in a pool of his own blood while her hands were cuffed.

When morning came they packed up what supplies they could, grabbing as much as they could fill into the RV and the Hummer. Callie, who had been on the last watch of the evening after yet another sleepless night, gave Dale and Danny a tired wave as she made her way to the Bug. Both men were fiddling with the RV's CB radio, listening as they once again picked up a static-filled transmission. They had heard it nearly a half hour ago as well, but were out of range of whoever or whatever was transmitting. With any luck monitoring both the RV and Hummer's CBs would help them to find the source. And possibly a safe place to hunker down for a while.

Callie's tucked the overlarge ends of her newly acquired shirt into her jeans and tucked her gun in front. Her steps slowed to a stop as she came to the gore-covered once white vehicle. Jenna stood by the passenger side door her shoulders shaking as she stared in the window at the now dried blood covering the center consol. Her red swollen eyes lifted to meet Callie's before she ran off towards the RV. Callie sighed and ran her hands down her face.

"She'll be fine," Dale's voice broke into her thoughts. "She'll ride with us if that's okay? She's at least talking to Amy and Andrea. My guess is that's more helpful than dwelling on it. Maybe the girls can try to talk to her, try to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Dale." Callie said tiredly. "I shot her brother, and her friend. I did it. And she's going to have come to the realization that it was not something personal. She's gonna have to learn to live with it." Callie took a breath and smiled at Dale's silly hat sitting on his head. "But I appreciate Andrea and Amy trying to help. If you don't mind the extra body in the RV then I think Danny would owe you one for taking her off his hands for a while."

"No problem at all," Dale said chuckling. Danny wasn't a hard guy to read, and it seemed Dale already had him pegged. Eyeing Callie's wrists now covered by the long sleeves of Butch's dirty old mechanics button-up he settled his rifle on his shoulder. "You don't have to hide them."

"I'd rather not have them be the first thing people see when they meet me," Callie said rubbing at her sore wrists. "I'll be much happier when we find something that can cut through them."

"I gathered some of the tools from next door. Maybe at the next stop we can take a look at what we can find. I'm sure something in there will be able to cut through the cuffs. And hopefully not your wrists." Dale said a slow smile forming on his lips as he reached a hand out towards her. "Only when I get them off, I want the truth about why they were on."

"Deal," Callie said shaking Dale's outstretched hand with a smile.

They hit the road then, Dale leading the way in the RV, Danny and the Hummer in the middle with Callie bringing up the rear in the Bug. They rode for nearly three hours before they hit the next bump in the road.

Cars littered the highway making it a bit difficult for the RV pass, the arm wave from Dale at the front signaling that they would have to stop for now. Not to mention the fact that at hour two of the drive the Bug had started to sputter with the joy of a low gas tank. Callie slammed her hands on the steering wheel as the Bug chugged to a stop. There was no way they were going to be able to start the damn thing again without some gas.

Dale and Andrea disembarked from the RV and Danny pulled the Hummer to a stop near the side of the RV. Callie lifted the hood of the Bug letting the engine cool a bit and watched Danny settle the kids inside before walking up towards Dale. Settling her butt against the side of the driver's side door she used her sleeve to wipe her brow. The sun was hot enough to melt the tar filled into the cracks in the road and Callie swore she could feel the soles of her well-worn black leather combat boots melting as well.

Movement up the road a bit had Callie pushing off the Bug and putting a hand to the gun stuffed in the front of her jeans. She had reloaded last night, a full clip of fifteen sat ready to fire, but she couldn't help but hope she wouldn't need to use it again so soon. They were running low on bullets and even lower on morale. Another Walker attack could just end them.

"Hey, Danny!" Miles' voice cracked over the air. Callie spared a glance up to the young man currently shooting up through the sun roof in the Hummer with a pair of binoculars trained a few yards ahead. "You order a pizza?"

"Get back in the car," Callie shot up to him as she hopped up on the foot support to grab the binoculars from his grasp. "I don't want to see your head until I signal. Clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," Miles said as he slipped back into the car to a resounding squeal from Gracie and Ben.

"Pizza?" Danny asked holding out his hands to Callie as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes. She handed them over and nodded her head.

"That's what the sign on the car says. Driver's just sitting there staring at the wheel." Callie said putting her hands to her hips.

"You think he saw us?" Andrea asked as she motioned for the binoculars from Danny. "Is it just him?"

"Looks like," Dale said as he lowered his rifle's scope to the ground. "A game of chicken?"

"I don't think so," Danny said smirking as he took the binoculars back and raised them up. "The guy's currently smacking his head against the wheel. Smoke coming from the hood is a telltale sign of a break down."

"Great," Amy said. "Not that I'm not happy to have found you guys, but I'm not really keen on picking up anymore stragglers."

"Well, we may not have a choice, Amy." Dale said frowning at the young girl. "The boy looks to be in trouble. Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, Walkers, two o'clock." Danny said lowering the binoculars and tossing them into the open door of the RV. "Only looks to be about four of them. Probably stumbled out of that old shack up on that hill there."

As they watched the kid got out of his car and kicked at the back passenger door. Callie started walking forward, her pace quickening as the kid made his way around his open door and lifted the still smoking hood of his car. He hadn't noticed the oncoming Walker welcome wagon.

"Where are you going?" Danny said as she moved past him. "Damn it," Danny ran a hand over his hair. "We're gonna run outta bullets at this rate, Cal."

With another shake of his head, Danny motioned for Dale and the girls to stay put. They nodded and each one began to move to get a better view of the surrounding area. No way in hell they were going to be caught off guard again.

Callie continued forward, the young pizza-guy was bent over the smoking engine with his back to her. His view of the Walkers completely obstructed, and Callie couldn't help but shake her head. He must have heard her footsteps because just as she was lifting her gun to fire he spun around.

The shock on his face as he spun around would have been comical if he hadn't moved directly into her line of fire.

"Whoa, hold on," the kid said raising his hands to the sky. His back was now to the opened driver's side door and that was the only thing saving his ass as the Walker behind him got within reaching distance.

"Get down!" Callie yelled. The young Asian man placed both of his hands on top of the baseball cap covering his head as he squatted down. Callie fired a second later clipping the Walker in the jaw. With a disgruntled sigh she fired again hitting the forehead money-shot and taking it down.

Behind her Danny fired two shots with his shotgun taking out another two Walkers. Callie gave him a nod before remembering, there had been four. Looking up she was lucky enough to see the last Walker stuck at the metal barrier barring the grass from the highway. With a few strides Callie made it close enough to be sure she would only need one bullet. Firing she snarled down at the dead business man as he gurgled his last gurgle.

"Hey, man you all right?" Danny asked putting a hand to the pizza-guy's arm to help him to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess so." The young man shook his head and then let his eyes wander to the bodies of the Walkers surrounding him. Finally his eyes rested on the Walker that was almost at his feet. Shuffling back a bit he stared up at Callie as she put her gun back into the front of her jeans. "I thought you were going to shoot me."

"Should I have?" Callie said eyeing him. Her hand rested on her gun still, because you really couldn't judge a book by its cover in this world. She tilted her head waiting for him to respond.

"No," the man said with a chuckle as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "No. Thank you for…that." He waved his hands around at the bodies and looked between her and Danny. "Where did you come from?"

"Up ahead," Danny shot his thumb over his shoulder indicating the RV parked not far off. He waved his hand but motioned for them to stay when he saw Dale and Andrea begin to move forward. Danny moved around the broken down Toyota Camry, eyeing the generic Pizza Delivery sign sitting atop it with smirk as he settled his shotgun on his shoulder. "So you got any pizza in this thing or is that sign just a tease?"

"No. No pizza." The man said watching warily as Danny maneuvered around his vehicle. Danny stuck his head into the open passenger side window and whistled low.

"Nice haul." Danny said resting one arm on top of the car. His other arm still held the shotgun resting on his lanky shoulder as he smirked. He was trying to look the part of the bad ass and Callie couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

"Knock it off," Callie said stretching her hand out to the young man, breaking his wary stare away from Danny. "I'm Callie. That jackass is Danny." Danny saluted and made his way around to the front of the car.

"Glenn," the man said slowly extending his hand and shaking Callie's, his eyes still followed Danny's movements like a hawk. She smiled as Danny sat himself down on the front bumper of the car.

"Looks like you're in a shit load of trouble here, Glenn." Danny said. "Got a broken-ass car full of supplies. You heading somewhere special? Maybe we can drop you off."

"Uh," Glenn started to stammer his eyes moving between Callie and Danny and up to the RV ahead.

"There are three adults up there and four kids under the age of eighteen," Callie supplied quietly watching as his eyes widened in shock. "We're not a threat to you, Glenn. We stopped because the RV couldn't make it through the traffic. No other reason." With that Callie removed her hand from her gun and raised her hands in mock surrender. "You're just lucky Danny and I have bleeding hearts when it comes to stranded survivors."

"Fuckin' moral compass." Danny said shaking his head. "You'd think the apocalypse woulda broken it."

"Kids?" Glenn repeated staring up at the RV and Hummer completely ignoring Danny. "Where were you heading? Please don't say Atlanta."

"It was part of the plan eventually," Danny said sullenly. Callie spared a glance at him and saw him rub tiredly at the bridge of his nose before starting to eye the cars that surrounded them.

"Don't go there," Glenn said shaking his head emphatically. "Place is full of Walkers. You'd be lucky to get a block with that caravan. It'd be like ringing the dinner bell."

"You coming from there?" Callie asked, watching as Danny moved further away his eyes roving over every vehicle.

"Yeah, supply run." Glenn said. "Figures my car would choose now to crap out." He raised his eyes to hers and then again to the RV and Hummer. "You all looking for a safe place to stay?"

"Depends on what you consider safe, Glenn?" Callie said with a smile.

"There's a camp," Glenn said fidgeting on his feet as if he wasn't sure he should be telling them this. Glenn knew he was going to catch hell from Shane for yet again bringing back more 'mouths to feed' as the former deputy put it. But he couldn't just let them head into Atlanta. Not with kids.

Plus they had saved his life. No questions, no hesitation, no nothing. He owed them one. Right?

"What kind of camp?" Danny said returning to his post at the open hood of the car.

"A bunch of us have set up a camp at the Quarry," Glenn said. "The roadway up there is just back a mile or two. Walkers haven't made it up that far yet, and we've got a pretty good security system worked out. Night watches, everything."

"How many people we talkin'," Callie asked incredulous to the thought that they may actually have found a place to stay for a while.

"Twenty or so," Glenn said grimacing as if he thought his count was off. "Parents, and children. It's not bad." Callie and Danny exchanged a glance and a shrug earning a bit of a smile from Glenn.

"Ten o'clock!" Dale's voice blared out and Danny spun around in time to see two more Walkers ambling towards them. He fired taking them down before turning back to Callie and Glenn.

"I'd say that camp sounds perfect right about now," Danny said keeping a wary eye to their surroundings. "Grab what you need from your car there, Glenn-old-buddy and let's get movin'."Callie shook her head at Danny gave Glen a bit of smile as he raised a brow.

"Come on, we'll help you out." Callie said moving towards Glenn. Glenn moved around the open door behind him and kicked the dead Walker out of the way as he unlocked the rest of the doors. Eyeing the amount of supplies in the car Callie gave a little whistle. Glenn eyed Danny as he pulled a few bags from the back mumbling something about heavy-lifting and bossy women. Callie smiled when Glenn raised a brow to her. "He grows on you I swear."

Glenn let out a laugh and grabbed a busted up looking backpack from the passenger seat, removing the keys from the ignition.

"We have a few people at camp that have to 'grow on you', too." Glenn said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure he'll fit right in."

"Great just what I need," Callie mumbled as she grabbed the rest of the bags from the back and started back towards the RV. Glenn laughed and Callie smiled at him for a second before he eyes picked up the worried gaze of Andrea as they approached. "Guys this is Glenn," Callie started as she handed bags over to Danny who was buys loading them into the RV with Dale's help. "He's gonna show us a nice little camp that they have set up. Twenty or so survivors up there. No Walkers."

"Twenty," Andrea said incredulously. "Seriously?"

"No Walkers?" Amy said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Glenn said his eyes skipping between the RV and the Hummer and the Bug with the hood up. "Nice rides."

Callie shook her head and walked back towards the useless Bug. Dale introduced himself and the girls including Jenna who had poked her head outside to see what was going on. After settling Glenn in the RV, with his load of supplies for this supposed camp of twenty-or-so, Callie again grabbed her backpack and the keys from the Bug. Eyeing the horizon she sighed. With the sun making its way lower and the dark clouds of a summer shower rolling in she'd have to come back and get the rest of their supplies later.

With a sigh Callie turned to face the rest of the group. Dale was maneuvering the RV in an epic four-point turn around with the help of Glenn directing from outside like he was landing a plane. Danny was standing with his back against the driver's side door of the Hummer, watching with an amused as Glenn almost got himself run over. With a last glance into the Bug, Callie sighed grabbing the photo from the flower pot and shoving it into the front pocket of her shirt. Danny raised a brow but kept quiet as she walked towards him. He dangled the keys to her in invitation, but Callie just shook her head.

"I need to prepare for the headache that's gonna come when she realizes we left the Bug." Calllie said motioning her head towards the waiting RV. Danny nodded knowingly and let out a chuckle as Glenn hopped up into the open door of the RV.

"So when exactly are you gonna stop playing hero to all these lost souls," Danny muttered as he started the car and began to slowly follow the RV as it made its way back towards the road that Glenn had pointed out.

"Shut up, Danny." Callie said rubbing the bridge of her nose and popping a pair of sunglasses over her tired eyes. "Just shut up."

"I'm still heading into Atlanta," Danny said out of the blue and Callie eyed him from over the rim of her sunglasses. "I don't care what he says. I need to find them."

The two adults fell into silence then, listening to the children laugh as Miles told a story about his brother and the naked cheerleader. Her eyes landed on the seventeen-year-old kid as he deftly picked his way around answering the question of what happened to his younger brother, Steven. Ben and Gracie dropped the question as they hurtled into a story about Ben catching his first frog all by himself.

Callie spared a glance into the back seat and reached back to gently squeeze Miles' knee as he dazedly listened to Ben's story. Miles' eyes flicked to hers briefly before he quickly wiped the small tear from his red rimmed eyes. She patted his knee twice and gave him a brief smile before returning her eyes to the front.

Callie stared out at the Georgia landscape as it passed slowly by as they progressed towards supposed safety. She used to love road trips with her Uncle and cousins when she was younger. She had always pretended to be flying, letting her hand glide over the air as they flew down the highway. The entire state of Georgia had been her playground when she was younger, a wondrous place with so many sites to see. Now it was a desolate and scary place filled with nightmares.

Her eyes spotted the dark shapes of a few Walkers far enough off in the distance, heading back towards where the apparent ruin of Atlanta sat. Slowly Callie lowered her window, earning a startled glance from Danny beside her. The rush of warm heated air instantly quieted the children in the back seat as they watched Callie. Lifting her hand out the window she let her hand fly on the wind and settled her head back against the seat. It was a few seconds before she heard Danny switch off the child lock on the windows and let the kids slide their hands out as well.

They were headed towards safety. Perhaps there was hope for Georgia after all.

_Other arms reach out to me_

_Other eyes smile tenderly_

_Still in peaceful dreams I see_

_The road leads back to you_

_I said Georgia,_

_Ooh Georgia, no peace I find_

_Just an old sweet song_

_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_~Georgia On My Mind, Ray Charles  
><em> 

_**AN:** I'm excited about next chapter because Callie and the crew finally make it to the camp, and we get to meet up with ALL of the characters that we know and love. I'm really excited to write the first meeting between the Dixon bros and Callie… _


	3. Rest My Head Against The Wall

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hello and welcome to chapter 3. If you haven't guessed yet each chapter has its own little soundtrack. I suggest listening to some of the songs if you're interested in that sort of thing. Though not a song-fic, I think in terms of setting the scene, and nothing does that better for me than a well placed song. _

_Enjoy!_

_SWW_

_TwilightEclps: Thanks so much for the review. I agree with you on kicking a little Dixon ass (at least Merle's …)however I'm not so sure on Shane just yet. I'm gonna let Callie decide. _

_AutumnKrystal: Happy to hear you're liking the story. I hope Callie being as cool as she seems to be in my head. _

**Chapter 3: Rest My Head Against The Wall**

It hadn't taken long to reach Glenn's camp. And after waiting an excruciating two whole minutes watching as Glenn tried his best to explain the two new vehicles Danny had grown a bit restless and exited the Hummer. The eyes of the entire camp had fallen to him as soon as he set foot on their grounds. Callie opened her door standing on the seat to watch as her friend leaned his ass along the Hummer's front bumper smiling at the locals.

They arrived to a crowd of exactly what Glenn had said, twenty-some survivors. Men, women and children of all ages stared at the new comers with that oh-so-familiar mix of anxiety and awe. Callie closed the door and tapped the Hummer twice giving Miles the signal to keep the kids in the car for now. She spotted Dale, Andrea and Amy getting slowly out of the RV and she nodded in the old man's direction. Silently thankful that he kept Jenna waiting inside the RV for the all-clear. It wasn't that she didn't trust Glenn, the guy seemed like the type that didn't even think about a lie as a possible answer to a question. The truth was, as she looked around at all the male faces staring back at them, she was still edgy around men.

One bad experience, and boom…fucked up for life.

"Hey there, officer!" Danny smiled as he grabbed a hold of Callie's arm taking her off guard. Callie smacked at Danny's hand as he passed a now stammering Glenn and walked right up to a dark haired man in his thirties, wearing a ball cap with the word POLICE on it in big bold letters.

"What the fuck?" Callie hissed at her friend, her eyes shifting to the growing crowd as they made their way closer to the man. The guy was built like a fucking brick shit-house, as Callie's Uncle Tug would have said. And still, lanky-ass Danny was waltzing up to the man, whose hand rested idly on a very nice gun, with a smile. A smile that Callie should have known from months of experience meant nothing but trouble.

"Hey there Officer, name's Danny," Danny smiled wider and pulled Callie in front of him moving the sleeves of her shirt up. "You wouldn't happen to have any keys that might get these off would you?"

Callie had never heard such silence in a wooded area before. The phrase 'you could hear a pin drop' didn't even begin to explain it. Callie stared wide-eyed at the officer before her, his brows drawing close as he inspected the silver handcuff halves dangling from her red welted wrists. The silence was broken by a loud whooping laugh that for some reason made Danny's body lax and at ease. The officer's eyes met hers for a brief moment before he bit at the inside of his mouth and turned his attention to Glenn. Poor Glenn looked just about ready to die when the officer crooked a finger at him.

"Glenn, a word." The police officer didn't even wait for Glenn to say anything, merely grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off a little ways.

"Shane, they saved my life." Glenn began as the officer, Shane, settled him close to a Jeep parked a bit off the road. The harsh whispers the two men shared were hard to decipher, most likely because the blood rushing around in Callie's head was way too loud.

"What the fuck?" Callie said again smacking Danny in the shoulder as she turned on a heel and made her way back to the Hummer.

"Your mom never explained the art of subtlety did she?" Andrea asked eyeing and shaking her head at Danny. Her eyes then moved to the assembled crowd that was now quite a bit more weary of the new comers.

"It's the apocalypse, honey," Danny said not caring how well his voice carried in the open area of the campsite. "Fuck subtlety. It's too damn hot to be going around wearing long sleeves all the time, and honestly just looking at you is making me sweat."

Callie leaned her back against the rear driver's side door, and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes on the animated discussion going on between Glenn and Shane. The duo had been joined by a few others and Glenn was shaking his head as he tried to explain something. Callie caught only a few snippets, but found herself smiling when Shane mentioned that Glenn had to stop bringing people back to camp. It wasn't surprising to think that the kid was a bleeding-heart, he looked the part.

The driver's side door opened a crack and Miles peeked his head out and was about to ask a question when Shane's eyes moved over to her at the sound. Callie put her hand against the boy's head and pushed his head back in shutting the door with her back and standing in front of it. She heard the muffled angry response of the boy through the window and glared the ground.

Dale made his way over to stand beside Danny who was leaning on the front bumper waiting as Officer Shane made his way slowly, cautiously, back over to them. Thumbs resting in the belt loops of his cargo pants, Shane stared at them. Callie could only imagine what was going through the man's mind as his eyes ran over Callie.

Her jeans were ripped, torn and bloody from Mike's fingers. Her borrowed mechanics shirt obviously stifling her in the heat was open, yet still tucked into her jeans. Her hair was what could only be described as a rat's nest, pulled haphazardly into a messy ponytail behind her head. Then of course, there was the gun resting in her pants, and the large hunting knife currently strapped to her right thigh. Callie grimaced at herself as she looked down. She sure did look harmless, didn't she.

Callie spared a glance and a smile at Glenn who was smiling timidly as he talked with a large black man and lanky older man. Danny moved to stand next to Callie as Shane stopped before her.

"You saved Glenn's life, so that's really the only reason I'm giving y'all a chance here." Shane said quietly his eyes still resting on the gun in her pants. The group of campers had moved a bit closer, all of them trying to pretend they weren't listening intently to the conversation going on between their apparent leader and Callie and her crew.

Well, all except one big ass man with a buzzed military-style haircut, a black leather biker's vest and a wide-ass grin on his face as he watched. Callie couldn't help but notice him. He was the type that liked to make his presence known. Beside him a younger man bit at his fingernails and spat at the ground with a bored expression on his face. Both seemed ignorant to the looks that they got from the rest of the campers as they moved closer. As Callie watched the younger man eye the crowd around them with nothing but distain in his perpetually squinted eyes, she realized that it wasn't ignorance, it was numb acceptance. The bigger man sneered at Amy and Andrea, giving them both a wink before again putting his gaze on Callie.

"Want to explain those," Shane said nodding his head to Callie's wrists that were crossed over her chest.

"Oh, you know," Danny began with a nonchalant wave at Shane. "Some girls like dinner, wine and roses, others like bondage."

The whooping laugh sounded again, and Callie wasn't surprised to figure out it came from the big guy who was now slapping his friend on the back. Callie elbowed Danny hard in the ribs, just as Dale and Andrea groaned at Danny's ill-placed humor.

"You are about two-seconds from getting your ass kicked, Danny-boy." Callie remarked as she pushed him backwards. "So shut it." Turning her attention back to Shane she saw a bit of red tint his cheeks. Dear god did he actually believe that.

"You leave her alone," Gracie's tiny voice stalled all movement in the camp as she slid her little body out from behind the Hummer and landed in a heap on the ground. Her tiny boot covered feet stumbled just a bit as she walked angrily towards her and Shane. "You hear me mister, you leave her alone."

"Son of a bitch," Callie said angrily as she moved Shane out of her way and scooped the little girl up into her arms.

"Talk about a cock-block," the taller man said to his still silent companion again slapping him on the arm. "Come on, little brother, I'm done with this shit. Too many fucking women with kids."

The 'little brother' scratched at his head and watched the other man walk off. Instead of leaving, 'little brother' settled himself against a tree a bit off from the scene. Crossing his arms over his chest and his feet at the ankles he continued to watch with a disinterested air.

"Miles I'm gonna beat your ass, boy." Danny said rounding the Hummer to the now open passenger side back door. "What did we say? Your ass stays put until the signal."

"Gracie had to pee," Miles said quickly, and Danny smacked him upside the head before pushing him back into the car.

"Really, son," Dale began trying to take the group's attention away from Danny and back to the problem at hand. He stepped forward and reached a hand out to Shane. "You don't have to be wary of us. We're survivors just like you all. Callie and her kids here saved our lives yesterday, and your boy Glenn's there today. Those cuffs don't change that."

Callie watched as Shane wiped a tired hand down his face. His eyes moved from Dale, over to Danny still standing on the other side of the Hummer, and then back to Callie. His eyes shifted to the angry little face that glared at him from Callie's shoulder. The sight of Gracie, her golden brown curls wildly blown around her little face, wearing a dirty sundress with jeans underneath and boots that looked just a bit too big for her little feet must have unsettled the man. He spared a quick glance back at the group that was now staring wide-eyed at them. Callie saw his eyes linger on a young boy probably no more than ten or eleven. A woman with long dark brown hair shared a glance with Shane, a glance that told him to leave it be.

Wife and son? God, were there still actual family units alive in this godforsaken place.

"He shouldn't have been coming at you like that," Gracie was saying. "S'not nice. Police men are supposed to be nice, and help people."

"He was just being cautious, Gracie-baby." Callie said smoothing her hand on the girl's arm as she continued to glare at Shane. "Remember what that means?"

Gracie nodded her head slowly but continued to glare at Shane as he moved a few steps closer to Callie. Dale moved in closer and gave a look to Andrea and Amy to stay near the RV.

"Son," Dale began slowly extending his hand. "Let's start this again shall we?" Dale raised a brow to Callie, who in turn nodded to Danny. Danny slammed his hand against the top of the Hummer three times and waited while Miles opened the door. As soon as the boy poked his head out, Danny had him in a headlock and was leading him around towards Andrea and Amy.

"How many people are in your group?" Shane said watching as Jenna slowly emerged from the RV, her arms circling her stomach as she glanced uneasily around her.

"Callie I stayed put," Ben's jovial voice shouted as he rounded the back of the Hummer and slammed himself into her legs.

"Yeah, but you let Gracie out." Callie said shaking her head. "We'll talk about that later." Ben's face fell and he hid it in Callie's hip as he peeked out at the surrounding strangers.

"My god," the voice of the woman with long brown hair whispered loud enough to catch Callie's attention. "So little."

Callie held Gracie a bit closer, shifting her on her hip as she smiled at the woman as she walked up with the boy in tow. Danny was still holding Miles in a death grip around the neck, and was keeping a watchful eye on Jenna as she slowly sidled closer to him.

"Are they yours?" Shane asked, eyeing all of the kids and looking back to Callie.

"No," Callie said, then shook her head. "Well, I guess they are now." She looked up to Shane, tiredly sighing. "It's a long story."

"Ain't nothing much else to do here but tell stories," Shane offered with a small smile. He turned to Dale and extended his hand earning a smile from the older man, obviously ready to start again. "I'm Shane Walsh, sir. And that is one big-ass vehicle you have there."

"It's got a bathroom in it!" Ben said from Callie's hip. Shane cracked a smile then and Callie heard Amy giggle beside her sister. Callie rubbed a tired hand down her face and gave Glenn a smile as he made his way towards them. God bless the little pizza-man, he actually led them somewhere safe.

_I don't know when I lost my nerve_

_And I started a routine_

_And I walked across this corner_

_Pinned my eyes to a shirt_

_Cos I'm scared of being seen_

_Locked myself in a stall_

_Rest my head against the wall_

* * *

><p>Story time was longer than Callie could stand, and she excused herself at the point where they were explaining Danny and her rescuing Dale and the girls. Lifting the mountain bike from the back rack on the Hummer and settling it to the ground beside her she opened the back hatch of the Hummer. Callie hoisted herself up so that she sat there staring down at her feet. She longed to take off her boots, but for some reason body just didn't want to bend down, and her hands were too tired to actually reach any further than her knees.<p>

She heard Jenna's sobs start up again back where the entire group was congregated listening to their story. Callie cracked her neck and again fiddled with the silver handcuffs digging into her wrists. The group was quiet for a while, Amy had put her arm around the crying Jenna. Danny was saying something now, no doubt trying to break the tension that had built around the group. It had apparently been a while since any of these survivors had to worry about Walkers, let alone what they could do to people. A part of Callie was happy about that, while another part worried.

Absence made the heart grow fonder in the old world. In this new world, absence made you slow, and when you were slow you were dead.

Callie's eyes skimmed over the crowd as they all started talking again. There were far too many people for her to be able to remember their names just yet. She only got Shane's down because he was at her side for the whole story times. His dark eyes staring her down as Danny skimmed over their make believe story about a bar fight. Like Dale, Shane had let his very obvious misgivings go, most likely saving them for another time.

She remembered Lori's name and her boy Carl because Danny had eyed them for so long it had grown uncomfortable at one point.

"Do I know you?" Lori had asked uneasily as she snaked an arm around her boy and stared at Danny.

"No," Danny said shaking his head. "Sorry, it's just-" he took a breath and cleared his throat. "What are you, ten?"

"Eleven," Carl said quietly shifting his glance from Danny to his mother and then back.

"Ah, got myself a boy 'bout your age." Danny said as he moved to grab the photo from his back pocket. Lori raised an amused brow at Danny and took the photo he extended. Callie had seen it plenty of times, the small folded photo of Danny's ten-year-old son Jake as he smashed his face into Danny's. It was a fucking cute photo.

"How old are you?" Lori asked returning the photo and smiling at Danny.

"Twenty-seven." Danny chuckled at Lori's opened-mouth silence. "Knocked up Leslie when we were still in high school. Best little mistake we ever made." Lori laughed and ruffled Carl's hair a bit. A mother's knowing smile forming on her lips.

Danny had grown quiet then, and no one wanted to ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. Andrea surprised Callie and put a hand to Danny's back at one point, and startled him out of his reverie. And that was how she learned Merle's name. The man and his 'little brother' had situated themselves far enough away that you weren't quite sure if they could hear you, but knew they were close enough to make the rest of the group cringe.

"So where's your boy?" Merle had asked as he chucked a bone from what Callie assumed was a squirrel towards their group. "He dead?"

Callie had raised a brow to the man, and watched as 'little brother' grimaced slightly and shook his head.

"Damn Merle, shut the fuck up," 'little brother' had muttered earning him a hard smack in the shoulder.

"Just askin' what everyone wants to know," Merle eyed Callie for a moment before Danny got to his feet and just walked away.

"He okay?" Andrea asked watching as Danny made his way to the RV and stepped inside.

"Yeah," Callie said as she brushed at Gracie's hair. She turned to Merle. "Last he heard they were in Atlanta. Not sure if their dead." Merle nodded his head at her as he slowly licked his fingers clean from what had been his supper. Callie leaned forward a bit to make sure he could hear her. "Look, Merle, I understand you're a dickhead and all, but I'd appreciate you trying to fix the fucking filter that seems to be broken between your brain and your mouth before you open it to him again."

That little statement got everyone's attention, a ripple of unease flowing over the campers. It also earned her a small brow beating from both Gracie and Ben as the reprimanded her bad language. Merle let out another one of his loud whooping laughs and pointed a finger at Callie.

"You know what? I like you, jail-bird." Merle said chuckling. "You got balls."

"Gee, thanks," Callie said rolling her eyes and sparing a glance to the smirking form of 'little brother'.

It had taken Danny about twenty minutes to clear his head and come back to the group. No one had said anything as he sat down and moved the yawning Ben so that the kid was lounging in the crook of his arm. Gracie had fallen asleep near Miles and Callie listening as Andrea was finishing the story of her and Amy's stumbling upon Dale. That story had segued well into Callie and Danny finding the trio, and that was when Callie had finally had enough.

Callie pulled her worn backpack out from the back of the Hummer and began taking inventory of the items inside. A nearly full water bottle, ammo for her gun, and a tiny fucking first aid kit that would do jack shit if she actually got in trouble. Shaking her head, Callie squinted up at the sun overhead. The day was only half over and she was already exhausted. The light crunching of the ground caught her attention and she looked up to see Danny strolling over.

His hands were raised behind his head as he stretched and he cocked his head to the side as he watched Callie pull a couple of water bottles out of the back of the Hummer and place them in her backpack.

"So the talk is they got themselves this lovely little lake down a ways," Danny said as he came to a rest near the back tailgate of the Hummer. "And I figured since you look like shit you'd want to head down with Gracie and the girls to get cleaned up first."

"Sweet of you," Callie said shaking her head. She looked over at the group and saw Jenna give her a small glance before turning her attention to the blond girl about Carl's age sitting beside her. Jenna had pulled quite the scene after disembarking the RV and learning that they had left Nina's Bug behind. It hadn't mattered that Callie had assured her that they were going back for it, and it hadn't mattered that Callie had grabbed the photo. All that mattered was that Callie had killed her brother, left him in the street and then abandoned their car. Callie turned her gaze to Danny, and then back up to the sky.

"Something on your mind there, Cal?" Danny asked shifting his eyes to the sky and then to the bike sitting beside the Hummer.

"How many hours of sun you think we got left?" Callie stated as she hopped tiredly to the ground and ran a hand behind her sweat-drenched neck. "'Bout four, five maybe?"

"Not sure," Danny said looking up and watching as Callie stuffed a few power bars into her backpack. She set the straps on the front of the handlebars of the mountain bike and then pulled out the two empty clips for her gun. Idly checking the clean empty chambers before beginning to load bullet after bullet inside."You planning a trip?"

"I'm gonna go get the damned car," Callie said once again letting her eyes fall to the hunched over form of Jenna.

_Still drunk I had a dream in the morning_

_Pin myself to the chore_

_Looking thru the cracks I saw the shadows on the tile_

_So I knocked on all the unlocked doors_

_Locked myself in a stall_

_Rest my head against the wall_

* * *

><p>"For the record I think this is a bad fucking idea," Danny muttered as he handed Callie his smaller butterfly knife and watched her tuck it into her boot.<p>

"Noted," Callie said as she finished lacing her boot. Grabbing her last clip she shoved it hard back into the gun. Checking the gun, she put the safety on and shoved it into the front of her tattered pants.

They had assembled a bit of a crowd now, men being manly and not wanting the little lady to go out on her own, and all that shit. Callie rolled her eyes as Dale once again began to shake his head at her. He didn't say anything, just gave her that fatherly look that said 'you're being a brat'.

"So your plan is to what, pedal your way down to the Bug and then what?" Miles was asking as he helped Danny unload some of their gear from the pods on top of the Hummer. "The thing broke down."

"The thing ran out of gas," Callie said sliding her hunting knife into her thigh holster. Turning her gaze to the rest of the assembled onlookers she nodded. "Glenn, your car have any gas in it?"

"Near a half tank," Glenn said in return. The younger man scrunched his face and then started yet again shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean you're going to be able to get it and get back. That place was crawling with Walkers."

"There were like six." Danny muttered shaking his head and Callie smiled. "Not that I'm condoning your idiotic idea, just saying, six ain't exactly crawling with."

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and discuss it," Callie said as she settled her backpack on her shoulders. "I'm losing daylight."

"No way we're letting you go alone." Shane said shaking his head. His tone had a firm sense of finality to it that Callie respected, but didn't much care for at the moment.

"You wanna ride on my handlebars, Shane?" Callie said with a smirk. Shane rolled his eyes at the stifled whooping laugh of Merle who still sat in his same position cleaning under his fingernails with a large knife. "Look, Shane, not that I don't appreciate the concern but it's a moot point. I don't need to ask permission. I'm a big girl, and I'm going. That's final. Half of our supplies are in that car, not to mention half of our ammo. I'm not going to waste the gas of another vehicle that works fine to get a car that's running on empty. I'll ride down, siphon Glenn's gas, and get the back."

"Fuckin' stupid to think it's gonna be easy. Ain't nothing easy in this world, sweetheart." this was the muttered response of Merle's 'little brother'. Callie ignored his disgusted look as he continued to clean what looked to be arrows.

"Look, consider it this way," Callie said to Shane as she lifted her leg and got on the mountain bike. "If I don't make it back, that's one less new mouth to feed."

"That came out wrong," Shane said shaking his head with an exasperated sigh. "I didn't mean—"

"Apologize when I get back," Callie said reaching down and ruffling Ben's hair. "Take your bath." She said to the upset looking little boy before she gave a nod in Danny's direction. "If I'm not back by sundown, feel free to play hero."

"If I have to come get your ass, you're going to be sorry." Danny muttered waving her off as she began pedaling down the steep slope leading the highway.

Danny and the rest watched her disappear in a cloud of dust, her speed impressive as she maneuvered the bike down the hill. Gracie grabbed on to his shirt and pulled twice indicating she wanted up. Danny lifted the little girl and together they watched as Callie disappeared.

"You should get a better hold on your woman," Merle's voice sounded from behind Danny and he turned with a sneer riding his lips as he regarded the elder man.

"She ain't my woman," Danny said walking past the man and straight up to Jenna. The girl looked at him with wide red-rimmed eyes as he handed Gracie over to her. "You had better get your head straight before she gets back, little girl. You stop blaming her for what needed to be done, and get yourself ready to apologize for the way you've been eyeing her. She's doing this for you."

Jenna stood dumbstruck as Danny stalked off to the back of the Hummer. Her eyes went to the road that Callie had just disappeared down and she couldn't help but bite at her bottom lip.

"Are we gonna get cleaned up?" Gracie's voice sounded breaking Jenna from any thoughts she had about Callie not coming back. "Callie said to get a bath and I wanna be clean when she comes back. She was real mad at me before."

"Yeah, sweetie," Jenna said with a nod at the younger girl. "We're gonna go get cleaned up." Jenna rubbed at Gracie's back and lowered her gaze to the ground as she walked over to where Andrea and Amy were waiting for her.

Amy put an arm around her shoulder and smiled, before giving her a squeeze. The four of them then followed Lori and a slender black woman named Jacqui down to the lake. Jenna spared a glance to Danny who along with Shane and Glenn were talking with Dale about setting up a lookout on top of the RV. His eyes darted to her and he simply shook his head at her before returning to gaze up at the roof of the RV.

* * *

><p>Callie pulled the bike to a stop a good safe distance from her destination. Pulling a bottle of water from her backpack she took down nearly half of it as she took in her surroundings. Wiping her forehead with the back of her arm she stared ahead of her. She could see the Bug and a bit further in the distance she spotted Glenn's car. Both hoods were still open, sitting there waiting for her.<p>

The tiny hindrance that stopped her from moving forward were the five Walkers milling about the Bug. Apparently the smell of Mike's blood was beckoning them better than a fucking dinner bell. Dismounting from the bike, Callie pulled her gun, checked her clip and thumbed off the safety. Taking three deep breaths, she chucked the bottle of water to the side.

Checking all around her for the fourth time, she slowly began walking the rest of the way towards the Bug. Her gun up and ready She shook her head.

_Five. Only five. You took out more getting out of that damned jail. Now suck it up. _Callie took another three deep breaths desperate to settle her nerves before she started firing. _Five. Dear God, please let it only be five._

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny! Here she comes!" Glenn's voice yelled down from the top of the RV and had Danny dropping his backpack to the ground. Hauling his ass up from the ground he dashed over to the ladder leading up to the top of the massive lookout.<p>

Scrambling up the last few steps he took the binoculars from Glenn's outstretched hands. Placing the warm black plastic to his face he let out a breath and watched the used-to-be-white Bug chug its way up the hill towards them. He felt Dale place a reassuring hand to his shoulder and gave the older man nod as he handed back the binoculars.

Down below Shane stared up at them. His hands settled at his hips as he watched Danny sit down on the edge of the RV's roof and run a tired hand down his face. Now that the guy had cleaned up, he looked every bit as young as the twenty-seven years he claimed to be. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions, and his lanky arms bruised from god knows what were hidden now under the dark blue button-up shirt he had on.

The cooler summer air had finally breezed through the Quarry as the sun began to set. Shane closed his eyes briefly, letting the cooler wind calm his nerves. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Lori looking up at Danny sitting tiredly upon the RV's roof. Her eyes met his then and she smiled just a bit before turning away from him. Danny's story had triggered some kind of sadness in Lori. The kind of sadness that he hadn't seen in the past couple months that they had been up there.

Shane looked to lanky little Danny still sitting atop the RV. In the distance, with the setting sun blocking his features from view leaving nothing but a black silhouette, Shane felt that sadness too. The man looked like Rick.

"Looks like the rescue party is off," Shane said to the two men standing near the Hummer. It hadn't really been a question that Danny was going to go after his girl. And Shane didn't feel right about letting him go alone, so he'd been ready to back the man up. What shocked the hell out of him was the Dixon brothers offering to go in his stead. 'Gotta keep all the little kiddies safe here, officer.' Had been Merle's laughing reply as Shane wearily shook his head at the brothers. Danny hadn't objected to the brother's coming along, and merely told them to get their asses in gear if they were actually serious.

Daryl for his part had remained quiet. After two months of living with the Dixon's, and watching how they operated, that hadn't really surprised him. Daryl was more of a watcher, not necessarily a follower, but a watcher. He kept to himself and kept to Merle. A fact which Shane had never really thanked the younger man, but appreciated his actions in strange sort of way.

"Whatever," Daryl said shrugging. He shouldered his crossbow and as always waited for Merle to make a move.

The once white VW Bug chugged to an unhappy halt at the top of the hill near to the Hummer. The dried blood and gore covering entire hood, driver's side door, and roof was a bit of a shock. The amount of gore covering the windshield was just damned impressive. And the arm hanging from the now broken windshield wiper on the driver's side was a bit sickening.

Inside the car, Callie again took three deep breaths, and set her head back against the headrest. One. Two. Three. She opened the door and instantly found herself berated with the high-pitched squealing of Gracie and Ben from inside the RV. While Miles merely looked up from his card game with Carl and Jenna with a bored, 'Told you she'd be back.'

Callie wiped her grimy hands on her jeans. Closing the driver's side door she grimaced at the sight of the half of an arm dangling from her windshield. Bringing out her knife she slammed down on the hand of the once Walker and watched it fall to the ground at her feet earning a few startled gasps from the assembled survivors.

Absence makes you stupid.

"Well, Halle-fucking-lujah," Merle's distinct snickered greeting reached her ears.

"Nice to see you too, Merle." Callie replied tiredly as she bent down to pick up the arm, looking up at the man her gaze narrowed. Noticing he was decked out in gear and looking like he was ready to go somewhere, she shifted her gaze to Danny descending the ladder from the RV's roof.

"Me, Daryl and Merle were about to come play hero." Danny said grimacing at the sight of the arm laying at her feet.

"Daryl?" Callie questioned, her eyes going to the Merle's little brother. Daryl raised a brow at her but remained otherwise still. "Sounds like a great rescue party you assembled their Captain America."

"Hey, they volunteered." Danny said shrugging. Callie shook her head and grabbed at the towel and clothes that Jenna held out to her.

"I'll show you were you can clean up, Callie." Jenna said timidly. "I'm - I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, honey." Callie said with a smile. "Me too."

"Not a pleasant trip I take it," Danny said as Callie began to walk past him. The amount of Walker gore covering the side of her face and her shirt caused his stomach to drop. How close had they just been to losing her? Turning back to him, she tossed the arm at him and smiled when he let out a ridiculous yelp.

"Damn it, I just got cleaned up." Danny muttered holding the offending arm out by a his first finger and thumb. Moving it as Ben exited the RV and reached up touch it. "Uh, Uh, Ben don't touch that."

"Get rid of that," Callie said as she started to walk away. "Unpack the Bug, strip it down for good parts, and get it the hell out of here. Damn thing is a Walker magnet." She looked to Jenna and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. "You good with that?"

Jenna just nodded, sending a sad glance back at what used to be her future sister-in-law's car.

Callie continued on, ignoring Danny's loud cursing as he moved towards the Bug. He yelled for Miles to get off his ass and help, and Callie yet again ran a hand down her face. From the corner of her eye she caught Gracie run out of the RV and towards her. Tilting her head slightly, her eyes caught on Daryl's for a moment as he watched her stop and wait for the four-year-old to catch up with her. She nodded her head at him, and was actually startled when he returned the nod.

_A welcome back from 'little brother', will wonders never cease._

He continued to watch her for a moment, before spitting something to the ground and settling his ass on the front bumper of what she assumed was his truck.

"You need a hand washing your back, there, jail-bird?" Merle's raspy yell caused Callie to finally break eye-contact with Daryl and shake her head.

"I wouldn't let you touch me with that Walker's hand, Merle." Callie yelled back, earning yet another whoop of a laugh from Merle as he made his way towards his brother. Daryl for his part smacked his brother on the shoulder as soon as he was within reaching distance and his mouth moved, speaking words Callie couldn't even begin to make out from this distance.

Glancing back at the Bug Callie watched as Miles and Danny began to unload. Glenn, Andrea and Amy had moved to help and their faces were priceless as they tried desperately not to touch the disgusting mess all of over the car.

"So how many Walkers did you have to take out?" Jenna asked quietly eyeing Callie as they made their way down to the lake. The sun had lowered in the sky, but Callie could still make out the slight blush on the girl's cheeks. No doubt she was feeling a bit bad about everything.

"Only five," Callie lied giving the girl a smile as they swung Gracie's arms between them as they walked. "A walk in the park."

_And I'm not sure_

_That I've ever had the nerve_

_Cos I've always felt like an easy kill_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_That I'm never gonna know _

_If I'm his kind of pill_

_Unlocked the stall and wandered off_

_Left my number on the wall. _

_~Rest My Head Against The Wall, Heatmiser_

**AN**: Well there's Chapter 3 everyone. Now that we've got ourselves established at camp it's time to have a bit of fun. Next up, Callie makes and enemy of Ed, and gets 'saved' by the Dixon brothers. R&R.


	4. Little Lion Man

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Wow, this one took a while. And it's quite a bit longer than the others. I was going to go through and cut some stuff out, but then I said to myself…nah, let 'em suffer. Plus I kind of like each sequence too much to really cut anything out. _

_Thanks to all the wonderful peeps out there that put the story on their alerts, or favorites. I appreciate it!_

_Eloquent dreams: Sorry to keep you waiting! _

_TwilightEclps: Sorta friends. That is exactly the way I would put it. There just wasn't enough of him interacting with Daryl to know how it really would go… but I love me some Rooker so I just had to write him up a bit, ya know? _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 4: Little Lion Man**

"Hey, Danny, you listening?" Glenn's voice drummed around in Danny's head for a moment. Danny idly nodded his head, but had yet to turn his attention back towards the young Asian man next to him.

Danny was staring. To be fair, he wasn't the only one. Male eyes seemed to follow Callie no matter where they went, or what she was doing. She just had that air, you know. And she didn't have a damn clue. Either that or she didn't give a shit.

She was a downright stunner. Now, it's not that he hadn't known that from the beginning. The girl had a body on her, that was a given. He'd seen her practically naked enough times while they quickly changed between rest stops to have a pretty good understanding of that fact. Privacy had been one of those things that seemed to go easily by the wayside during an apocalypse. And while he'd snuck more glances at her than she probably ever snuck at him, he'd never openly stared at her before.

Then again, he'd never really seen her like this.

The pair of jeans that Amy had loaned her a few weeks ago, after her pair had finally got one too many tears and were confiscated by Carol, hugged her lean frame perfectly. The loose fitting gray tank with the Tug's Bar and Grill was tucked into her pants, her well-toned arms bared to the sun as usual during these warm summer days. Her wavy honey brown hair was shining in the Georgia sun, pulled back into a cute little pony tail that swung behind her as she walked. Her face was clean from the months of grime, gore and bruises that had previously marred her, and her eyes were starting to lose those dark circles that had plagued her from the day he met her.

But that wasn't what made him stare.

Callie was making her way over towards Dale, Gracie dragging along behind her jabbering about something or another. It was the usual morning routine now. Gracie was the earliest riser of their little group, four-year-olds were like that. Callie hardly slept much anymore, she was so used to the four hour shifts that she shared with Danny for months that it was damned near impossible. At least for her. Danny slept like a baby now that he was able. While Callie continued to volunteer for watch duty much to the chagrin of the mucho-macho Shane.

Before shit had hit the fan, Callie had been a runner. Taking six miles a day by eight a.m., even after closing down her bar at two or three. So now at the crack of dawn, Gracie's usual wake up time, the girls would take a walk in the woods near the lake. Callie was teaching Gracie how to climb trees. The effort not merely meant as something fun for the little girl to do with all of her energy, but as a safety net as well. Callie's rule of thumb when running from Walkers had always been for the kids to get somewhere high and wait for her or Danny to come and get them.

The two usually stayed out there for an hour or so, coming back by the time the rest of the camp was well on their way to waking up. When Danny had voiced his concern over her going out so early all alone, she had merely slapped his shoulder. She explained that they never went out of earshot of the lookout, who at that point was usually Dale or Morales. Also, more often than not they would run across at Daryl and or Merle, in the woods doing god-knew-what.

Safe as safe could be, she would say. Forgetting that he knew her better than that. She tapped the knife at her thigh with a smile then and told him if he was so fucking worried he could get up and take care of the rug-rat. Danny had laughed loudly at that one.

Danny had watched the transformation of his friend, and realized that it happened slowly, almost reluctantly. Almost like she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Not that he could blame her. They had seen more of the bad in this new world than he cared to remember. It was almost fucking surreal to think that they may have actually found some place safe to hold up.

The smile on Callie's lips as she waved up at Dale atop the RV was contagious, Danny mused as he watched the older man's face light up. He watched Gracie giggle as Amy ruffled her hair a bit and Callie smiled wider.

Callie was fucking happy. And he had honestly never seen her like that before. Striking. It was a definite striking contrast to the way they used to be.

Merle let out his long whistle as he watched Callie ascend the ladder of the RV. Callie waved her hand over her shoulder at the man and greeted the redneck bastard with the her usual "Mornin' Merle". Merle's loud whooping laugh, which only Callie and his brother Daryl seemed to be able to elicit in anything other than a condescending manner, sounded and the morning was then allowed to begin.

Seven thirty a.m. on the nose.

Danny smiled as Gracie left the RV and headed over towards where he and Glenn were bent over the map of Atlanta. She smiled and waved at Sophia and Jenna before stomping her booted feet up to Danny hands sitting on her hips. Glenn smiled over his shoulder and watched as the little girl waited for Danny to acknowledge her.

"Something on your mind there, Gracie-girl?" Danny said finally pushing away from the hood of the Hummer and smiling down at her. Gracie continued to scowl and stare up at Danny for a few moments. The angry look on her face contorted a bit, and the little girl bit her bottom lip.

Without warning, Gracie turned and faced the RV tilting her little head up towards the roof.

"Callie, what was I supposed to ask him?" Gracie's hands had dropped from her hips as she waited for Callie to help her out. From the top of the RV Callie shook her head and looked over to the smiling Dale with an exasperated look. She raised her hand and pointed towards the Hummer. Gracie, apparently having got her memory jogged, abruptly turned back towards Glenn and Danny.

"You were supposed to teach me to ride the bike," Gracie said once again settling her hands on her hips. "You promised when we picked it up."

"Oh, and you just happened to remember that now, huh?" Danny said angling his head up at the smirking woman atop the RV.

Callie caught Danny's look but quickly shrugged it off as she settled herself down on the edge of the RV's roof. Her feet dangled towards the cliff edge as she stared out at the road leading up to their camp. Beside her Dale raised his hand to shield his eyes from the morning sun, and looked down at her with a smile.

"You know, you aren't going to be able to delay him. So why try?" Dale asked as he looked down at the top of her head. Callie shifted her gaze to look up at the older man and smiled.

"Something to do?" She said with a raised brow. Dale chuckled and shook his head while Callie shifted on her butt so that her legs now dangled above the RV's cab. She watched as Danny pulled Miles up by his collar and dragged both him and Jenna over towards the Hummer. He spoke quietly to both kids, while his eyes stayed on Glenn as the younger man started to gather his supplies.

Glenn wiped his hands on his jeans and adjusted his ball cap, before shouldering his backpack and heading over towards Jim for an update.

"Looks like Jim finally got the damn thing working," Dale said quietly. "I actually think he had to ask Daryl for some help." Dale rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I think Jim was actually surprised when Daryl actually agreed. The two of them were up all night getting that ugly thing road ready again."

Callie looked at Dale with a raised brow. Unlike the rest of the camp, she wasn't really surprised that Daryl Dixon had helped Jim fix up the busted up two-door Chevy Cobalt that Glenn, Danny and Miles had pushed up to the camp from the highway two-weeks ago. Daryl was good at hunting, and good at watching his brother Merle to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. But like everyone else here, he was restless. There were only so many times you could clean and sharpen a knife during the night. No, Callie wasn't surprised that Daryl had helped with the car.

She was surprised that Dale hadn't come and told her last night. The fact that Daryl helped Jim meant that the younger Dixon hadn't taken his usual turn at watch atop the RV. Watching as Dale rubbed yet again at his tired eyes, Callie shook her head.

"You should have come to get me," Callie said standing up and moving to push the older man to the ladder.

"You need your sleep, just as much as any of us." Dale said moving slightly and getting out of her grip. She put her hands to her hips and stared. "Morales is going to be coming up any minute to take a turn. I'm going to be a lazy boy today and sit in my bed and sleep."

"Andrea and Amy already yelled at ya, huh?" Callie said with a smirk.

"Plenty," Dale said with a smile and a yawn.

Callie shook her head and smiled, before the sound of a revving engine caught her attention. She looked down to find Danny and Jim smiling widely as Glenn sat at the driver's seat of the Cobalt with a matching smile. Not too far off, Callie spotted Daryl leaning against a tree wiping at his dirty hands with a rag. He wasn't smiling, Callie wasn't really sure if the man actually knew how to, but the slight tilt to his lips as he watched actually made Callie smile.

Danny grabbed his pack and loaded it into the backseat along with Glenn's. Brushing her hands through the stray strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail she let out a long sigh.

"It should be me going with him, not Glenn." She said angling her head over towards Dale who stood beside her.

"Glenn knows the city better," Dale said earning a glare from Callie. "I know you grew up in Atlanta, Callie, but seventeen years is a long time to be gone. He stands a better chance with someone with more recent knowledge don't you think?"

"It's not like I hadn't visited in those seventeen years," Callie said sighing. "But yeah, he does. I just feel like it's my job you know. I promised him."

"And you've delivered on that promise. He's going to be able to get into that city and out and find out about his family. He'll be fine." Dale put a hand to Callie's shoulder and squeezed once, watching as she fiddled with the cuffs still lingering on her raw wrists. "You know we could try and get those off now if you wanted. If you've finally settled in?"

"Later," Callie said moving out of Dale's reassuring grip and towards the ladder. "I'm gonna go say goodbye."

Dale watched Callie descend the ladder with a sad smile. Three weeks they had been here in camp. Three weeks and still Callie wouldn't let him remove the cuffs from her wrists. He, Andrea and Amy had each taken turns trying to get her to let them remove them, but there was always some excuse as to why they remained on. It had hit Dale late last night while he watched Callie sit alone fiddling with the silver cuffs by the small dying fire in the pit. She didn't want them off. Whatever she had done to get those cuffs on in the first place haunted the woman's soul.

Penance. Dale thought with a grim shake of his head.

Callie sauntered over towards the cobalt and stopped near the tree where Daryl still stood wiping his grease covered hands with a red rag that looked like it was dirtier than the man's hands. He spared a quick glance in her direction, but then returned his stare to the men assembled near the car.

"Got it working I see," Callie said putting her hands in her back pockets and rocking back on her heels a bit. She didn't look at him when she spoke. Daryl wasn't good with eye contact. She learned that a few days ago. The man spooked easy, if you started the conversation wrong.

"Yeah," Daryl said keeping his eyes fixed on the car. They both watched as Shane shook his head while Glenn and Danny poured over the map one more time on the hood of the car. "Still think it's a fuckin' stupid idea."

"Join the club," Callie said with a smirk her eyes angling towards his face. Her hands slipped from the back pocket of her jeans, and yet again she fiddled with the cuffs on her wrists. "The car, it'll get them there and back?"

Daryl's eyes lingered on her wrists for a second and before he looked up at her face, his blue eyes locking with hers. Callie raised a brow, afraid to move, as if movement would remind the man that he was doing something out of character. They stared at each other for three seconds, no more no less.

"It damn well better," Daryl said finally breaking eye contact. "Though with the china-man driving I'm not sure the car breakin' down should be the worry."

"Did you just tell a joke?" Callie said turning to face him fully now her brow raised in amusement. Her mouth tipped in a smirk as she watched his mouth tilt to one side as he turned his attention back to the men at the car. He bit at the inside of his mouth and stood still for one heartbeat. Not answering her, or even looking at her again, he huffed off shoving the dirty rag into his back pocket. "Well fuck me." Callie said with a chuckle watching the man walk off towards his tent.

Callie turned her attention back to Danny. Sighing, Callie took three deep breaths and started walking up to them. She knew Danny needed to go to Atlanta, he needed to know if his ex-wife and son had made it out of the city. Whether or not he'd even be able to tell was a huge unknown. But he still needed to try. Callie understood that. It still didn't mean she had to like it. She took a step up behind Glenn and put a hand to his shoulder, earning a wan smile from the younger man.

"For the record, I think this is a bad fucking idea," Callie said smirking when Danny turned to her with a smile.

"Noted."

* * *

><p>The kids were yelling, and for the first time in a long time the assembled group of adults were watching with smiles. Callie watched with a smile as Jenna helped Carl onto the mountain bike. The kids were taking turns at riding the bike during their break from lessons. Jenna and Miles were helping out, the older kids taking a special sort of pride in teaching the younger ones that didn't know how. Carl smiled widely at his mother before starting off. Gracie squealed and ran after him, eliciting giggles from Eliza and Luis as they followed behind the overexcited four-year-old.<p>

Callie's eyes caught on Miles and Jenna's as they both leaned against the Hummer watching. Danny and Glenn had been gone for four hours, and instead of watching as her misfit kids sulked and worried she suggested the bike riding. Miles and Jenna had pretended to be too old to play with the other kids but she had caught them laughing more times than either teenager would care to admit to. And it seemed to be taking their minds off of Danny being gone.

Now if only she could get her mind off of it. Shaking her head she turned towards the campers milling about near the fire pit. Carol caught her eye and looked away so fast Callie thought the woman would get whiplash. Skimming her eyes over to the older woman's left Callie spotted Ed sucking down a cigarette and staring at the children.

That man left a foul taste in Callie's mouth. And after her little run in with him two-days ago she was doing exactly what Shane and Dale and all the rest had asked her to. Giving him a wide berth.

Callie's eyes shifted to Shane and she glared at him, and his smiling ass as he spoke with Lori. Her mind went to her run in with Ed and she replayed it yet again, trying to figure out what exactly she had done wrong.

They had all been sitting round the fire pit, eating a late lunch. Jenna had been sitting with Sophia, the girls finding an easy alliance. Twelve and fifteen weren't that far apart, especially at the end of the world. Callie had been listening as Andrea and Jacqui told stories of their prior lives, and half watching the fifteen-year-old giggle with the younger Sophia. It was nice to see Jenna smiling again, the girl deserved a bit of happiness after all that had happened.

When Jenna stood up, Callie watched in shock as Ed reached out a hand and ran it up the back of Jenna's bare thigh. The girl spun quickly, and Callie stood up immediately from her lawn chair near the RV. Jenna eyed the older man in disgust as he mumbled something at her with a smile. Jenna's eyes fleetingly fell to the downcast face of her new friend and the turned head of Carol. Callie didn't even excuse herself as she made her way closer towards Jenna who had crossed her arms over her chest so that she could hug herself as she walked towards the RV.

"What happened?" Callie asked, her eyes landing on Ed who was slouched in a chair near his wife. His face held a sneer as Callie's eyes met his.

"He said there was a bug," Jenna said rolling her eyes over to the man in question. "I don't believe him."

"Good for you," Callie said putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You stay clear of him okay? You can play with Sophia but I don't want you near that asshole got it."

Jenna nodded and continued on her way to the RV where Jacqui waited with an outstretched arm. Andrea had moved next to Callie and both women stared over at the small family on the other side of the fire pit. Not too far off, Shane sat his head down eyes on the ground. He looked up slowly, as if feeling Callie's eyes on him, and then shook his head.

"Fucking unbelievable." Callie snarled, earning a nod from the blonde next to her. Andrea opened her mouth to say something but Callie was already off and walking towards the former sheriff's deputy. She stood before Shane for a moment before he stood and motioned her a bit away from the group.

"Callie—"

"You going to do anything about it?" Callie said quietly not even letting him begin. "And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You saw it, and you fucking sat there."

"Look, I'll do something if—"

"If what?" Callie shot back, her voice a venomous whisper. They had already gathered a bit of attention as Lori and Danny made their way over. "If he does something wrong? Well excuse me, Mr. Police Officer but I think a grown man touching a teenager like that is a bit wrong. Don't you?"

"What happened?" Lori asked her eyes concerned as she looked between Shane and Callie. Callie looked at Lori and just shook her head.

"I need you to calm down, can you do that?" Shane asked quietly earning a snarl from Callie. "The man is a pig, we all know that. What do you want me to do slap him in cuffs. Then what? Huh?" He took a breath then. Removing his hat he ran his hand over his thick hair, his eyes staring at the word POLICE emblazoned on the front of the ball cap. Callie watched him take a deep breath, and shook her head. He closed his eyes for a second then reopened them as he put the hat back on his head and put his hands to his hips." Just keep an eye on Jenna. I promise I'll have a talk with him."

"Something wrong?" Danny asked with a look between Lori, Shane and Callie.

"Nothing," Callie said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm calm. I'll watch Jenna. But you'd better get your shit together, Shane. You want us all to trust that you're here to keep the peace and keep us safe. And I know that you actually do want to do that for us all. But you'd better start acting on it and not just watching for your own. You want to lead, then lead." Callie let out another breath when Danny put a hand to her arm. "I'm going for a walk."

Callie had left camp at that point, taking a nice head clearing walk around the perimeter. She returned a short while later, still as upset as when she left. She understood that Shane was trying not only to keep what semblance they had of peace up here, but also trying to save Carol from her husband's wrath. Anytime Ed felt even a bit questioned in the manhood department it didn't end well for Carol, or her daughter. Callie understood that. She felt bad for Carol and Sophia. But Jenna was her responsibility. And when Callie returned to camp and found Ed sitting near to Sophia and Jenna again, leering at the girl yet again it had pretty much rekindled all the work she had done to calm down.

Marching up behind the man, Callie's hand shot out and she smacked him hard in the back of the head. The larger man fell forward in his chair a bit but caught himself before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck?" Ed's yell caught the attention of most of the camp, and Callie spotted Lori holding a hand to Carol's arm a ways off.

"Sorry, Ed!" Callie said as she put a hand to her mouth. She reached down and helped the man back to his feet slowly. He shrugged her off violently and stared at her as she knelt before him. "There was a bug." She said it slowly, quietly in a voice that carried and caught his attention and made his nostrils flare. His gaze slid from hers to Jenna's wide eyes, and over the eyes of the now immobile camp.

When his eyes met hers again, she stood up. He stood up and at that point Shane started making his way towards them, Danny trailing not behind after having slapped the man on the shoulder to spur his movements. Callie walked backwards and held her hands out to her sides smiling widely.

"I'll tell you what Ed," Callie said pointing a finger at the man standing and fuming quietly. "Why don't we all just agree to keep our hands to ourselves. I'm pretty sure the last thing any of us is worried about anymore is a bite from a bug."

"Bitch," Ed sneered before stomping off towards his tent. Shane had walked up to her then and grabbed her by the arm. Steering her away he gave her an earful and told her to give that man a wide berth from now on. He didn't want to have to deal with this shit from her. Callie had agreed, after all she had made her point. Ed knew that Callie was watching now, and he also knew that Callie wasn't about to let him get away with anything.

That had been two days ago, and still as Callie rounded the camp she could feel the man's angered gaze on her. He'd smacked Carol that night, and still Shane hadn't done a damn thing. Callie shook her head and sent her gaze back towards the children playing. Moving from head to head, Callie frowned, Ben wasn't there. With her head spinning this way and that quickly she almost missed his hunched over form sitting alone near where the children met for their lessons. The young boys sandy-blonde head was downcast as he poked at the ground with a stick.

Callie slowly made her way over to the boy, patting Luis on the head as he excitedly awaited his turn on the bike. Ben didn't look up as Callie came to a stop before him, and if anything he turned his head slightly away. Kneeling down, Callie got right into the boy's face.

Months of traveling with this boy. Months of watching as he coped with the death of his parents, with the death of his childhood, with the loss of everything he ever knew, and never had she seen him look so despondent.

"Hey buddy," Callie said lowering her head in hopes of catching the boy's eye. Reluctantly Ben looked up and Callie could tell that he had been crying. His usually happy hazel eyes were rimmed in red and he bit at his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "Hey little man, what's going on? You worried about Danny?"

"No," Ben said quietly, which didn't really surprise Callie. The boy was a half-glass-full kind of kid. He never worried about whether anyone would come back. His only concern was how quickly. Callie raised a brow and moved her fingers about hoping to get the boy to elaborate.

"You wanna ride the bike?"

"No," Ben sniffed and wiped his nose with his arm. He looked up into Callie's eyes and bit at his lip before sending his eyes around the camp. Checking for eavesdroppers. Callie waited and watched as leaned forward, her lips moving into a smile. "He's gonna kill me?"

"Who?" Callie said leaning forward and whispering just like him. Her eyes searched around camp before settling on the worried little boy's again.

"Mr. Daryl."

Callie sat back on her heels and stared at Ben. That was unexpected. Callie could count on her one hand the number of times that she had talked with Daryl, and none of them ever made her think him a man to go out of his way to talk to a seven-year-old. Let alone a man who would hurt one.

"Care to explain why?" Callie said. Slowly Ben lifted the stick he had been poking the ground with and Callie suddenly realized what it was. The small feathers sticking out of the one end gave it away. The other half of the broken bolt was then held up by his other hand and Callie put two and two together and desperately held back her laugh. "And where did we get that?"

"I—I stole it," Ben said quietly. "I just wanted to play hunter. Me and Gracie were playing and she was the bear and," Ben looked down and stared at the two halves of the arrow. "I broke it."

Callie bit her bottom lip and then turned her attention towards the casa-de-Dixon across the way. She could see Daryl doing something in the bed of his truck and Merle moving around near their tents. Looking back at Ben, she shook her head and held out her hand.

"Come on, young man." She said in her sternest tone. "Time to apologize."

"But-" Ben began to protest. When Callie pulled him to his feet he handed her the broken arrow pieces. "Can't you just do it?"

"Oh, no way," Callie said shaking her head and dragging the boy behind her. "You are a big boy and you are going to apologize like one."

Callie practically dragged the slightly protesting Ben behind her as they made their way over. Callie stopped at the front of the truck, and put Ben in front of her as Daryl eyed her from the bed of his truck. Hopping down, the man's eyes moved from her to Ben and back before he squinted and wiped his hands on his pants.

"What?" Daryl's voice was harsh and Callie almost turned poor Ben back around right then and there. But something in Daryl's eyes when they landed on the boy's head made her stay her ground. Callie squeezed Ben's shoulders.

"Ben has something he wants to say," Callie said pushing him forward a bit. "Go ahead." Ben looked back up to Callie imploringly before sighing and finally holding out his two hands before him. With his head down Ben began to mumble holding the two pieces of an arrow out to the man before him.

"I broke it," Ben said quietly. Callie poked him in the back and Ben huffed as he kicked angrily at the ground. "I _took it_, and then I broke it. It was an accident though, and I was gonna return it." Ben began rambling and Callie put a hand to his shoulder indicating it was time to stop.

"The hell?" Daryl reached out and snatched the two pieces of the arrow from Ben's hands and stared at them for a moment. His mouth began to move, but nothing came out as he stared at the arrow and then down at Ben. His perpetually squinted eyes seemed to squeeze even further shut as he tried to process exactly what was happening. Callie poked Ben again.

"Oh." Ben said stepping forward a bit. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Daryl snapped. "Do you know how hard these are to come by, you little brat? Do you know how much you all need me to have these damn things to save your asses from those fuckin' walkers?" Daryl huffed and spat at the ground before he muttered "You're sorry."

Callie bit at the side of her mouth and shook her head at Daryl as the man railed about his broken arrow. In front of her Ben's head hung low and she thought she heard him sniff at the ground. Daryl shook his head, and looked up to catch Callie's eyes.

"He's sorry," Callie said quietly. "And usually a grown ass man forgives a child when he comes up like a man and admits he's done wrong."

"Yeah, well I ain't usual." Daryl spat back. _No kidding, _Callie thought as she stood with her hand on Ben's shoulders. Daryl surprised her again when his blue eyes met hers. She could now count on two-hands the times that Daryl Dixon had made eye contact with her. Shaking his head the man mumbled something to the ground that she couldn't quite make out before he began to walk away.

Ben looked up and watched him go, and then looked up to Callie who smiled down at him. She gave him a pat on the head and the two of them turned to go.

"Well come on!" Daryl yelled as he plopped himself down on the ground outside of his tent. "You broke the damn thing, you're gonna fix it."

Ben's eyes lit up as he looked back at Daryl pulling out some kind of kit from the pack behind him. Ben looked back at Callie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Better get going," Callie said ruffling his hair. "I don't think he's gonna get any happier if you make him wait on you."

Ben sprinted away and stopped dead in his tracks as Merle came out of his tent and snarled down at him before laughing. Daryl pointed to the ground in front of him and mumbled something to the boy. Ben plopped to the ground in front of Daryl. Callie watched as Merle slapped at Ben's hands as he made a move for a knife, and Daryl shook his head snapping his fingers to get the boy's attention back on the task at hand. Ben was smiling ear to ear as Daryl began to show him how to fix the broken arrow and the boy shot Callie a smile before being snapped back into the job at hand by the angry Daryl.

"Get the fuck outta here, jail-bird. Man can't concentrate when a woman's staring him down." Merle yelled from his position near his brother. Merle was cleaning his own knife and smirking at her as she raised her hands to the air and began to walk away.

Lori and Carol eyed her as she approached the camp with a smile. It was Lori that spoke up, saying what was probably on everyone's mind as she left Ben with the Dixon's.

"You're going to trust those two with that boy?" Lori said eyeing Ben and Daryl, skimming over the hunched form of Merle.

"Yeah," Callie looked back and saw Daryl shake his head as Ben apparently did something wrong. He moved the boy's hands to the feathers at the back of the arrow and tapped his hands. "Ben did wrong by Daryl. And Daryl is actually being nice to let him work it off."

"Daryl? Nice?" this chuckled response came from Andrea who had moved towards them as Callie sat down on the ground. Callie looked back and saw Merle shake his head and smack Daryl on the back, no doubt laughing at something Ben said. Daryl's eyes remained on his hands as he pulled out another arrow and began cleaning it.

_Yeah, _Callie thought to herself as the women began to discuss the many failings of the men in this camp. _Nice was definitely one word for him._

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock, and Glenn and Danny hadn't checked in yet. Callie sat staring at the radio consol her fingers tapping on her knee as she half listened to Jenna, Sophia and Eliza talk about their favorite books. The boys, including a now happily Dixon-befriended Ben, had started to ride the bike again, Miles standing guard like a proud older sibling over them. And Gracie, well the little girl was sitting with Dale and listening as he told her the story of the Frog Prince. Every now and again she would hear a small "yucky" and laugh as Dale tried to explain the point of the story yet again to the small girl.<p>

Callie continued to drum her fingers along her knee. Glenn and Danny were supposed to check in with the camp once they got to Danny's ex-wife's apartment building. According to the great wisdom of Glenn the pizza delivery guru of Atlanta, it should have only taken them a few hours. Eight hours later and Callie was left to wonder when she was allowed to start plans to go get them.

When she looked up Jenna was staring over at her, a sad expression on her face as she and Eliza made her way towards the boys riding the bike. Callie cocked her head to the side and Jenna gave a sad smile and motioned her head towards where they had been sitting. Sophia was standing head down in front of Carol, and Ed was approaching slowly with what Callie could only interpret as a not happy look in his eyes.

Callie fingers stopped drumming on her leg, and she let her gaze fall to Shane who was busy with T-Dog and Morales. Ed's hand reached out and grabbed for Sophia's just as she was about to head over to the other children riding the bike. Carol reached out and touched Ed's hand to try and pry Sophia away. Again Callie's gaze went to the supposed Sheriff in this damn town.

Sophia wasn't one of her kids. The girl had a mother. A mother that was broken down and desperately trying to pry her hand away from her father. A mother that was yet again losing the battle that she'd been waging for way too long.

Callie got to her feet and headed over towards Sophia, who had managed to get her hand free from her father's unwelcome grasp. Without even a glance at Ed, Callie grabbed Sophia's hand and smiled down at Carol.

"Hey Carol," Callie said with a smile. "Jenna was hoping that Sophia would help her show up the boys. Ya'll don't mind if she rides the bike with them for a bit before heading off to whatever it was you needed her for, do you?"

Callie spared a quick glance to Ed, and upon seeing him seething she looked down to Carol with a smile. Carol looked shocked, but smiled back slowly and shook her head.

"Don't see any harm in that," Carol said desperately keeping her gaze from her husband. If Carol would have looked she would have noticed that his anger-filled gaze was not on her.

"Great!" Callie said, quickly smiling and nodding to Ed and Carol before ushering Sophia over towards the waiting Jenna and Eliza. Jenna smiled at Callie and then took the younger girl over to where the rest of the boys were playing. Carl looked up, his eyes quietly taking in the scene that had just played out. The boy was observant, more observant than his mother or Shane had apparently ever really given him credit for. He smiled slowly at Callie and then laughed when Miles showed off some cool bike trick for the assembled crew.

Callie could feel Ed's burning gaze on her back as she made her way towards the path that would lead down to the lake. She could see the lake looming not far in front of her before she heard she heard the fast crunch of approaching steps behind her. She didn't turn, didn't need to.

The push to the back of her shoulder was a lot rougher than she had expected. Then again she wasn't quite sure what she had really expected from the abusive son of a bitch.

"Hey," Ed's guttural voice was huffed out and Callie stumbled slightly on the uneven ground. She brought herself up to full height and turned around to face him. The single word had apparently garnered the attention of everyone in camp. From somewhere behind her she heard Merle mutter, "The fuck going on now?" as he noisily got to his feet.

"Ed," Callie said with a smile. "There a problem?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ed practically yelled as he pushed at her shoulder again. The push sent Callie stumbling back a step. "I asked you a question, Bitch? You think you can parade around here and tell my wife and kid what to do? They're mine."

"Look Ed," Callie put up her hands in air. "I didn't mean to get in the way. Jenna only wanted to play. Kids should have a chance to play while they can don't you think?"

The next shove was harder, and Callie felt the impact in her chest more than in her shoulder. The blow sent her falling back a few steps. Instinctually Callie's hand went to the knife that was strapped to her right thigh. Before her fingers could even curl onto the handle she felt a warm calloused hand slide around her wrist.

Her gaze snapped behind her at the feel of a hard chest pressed into her shoulders, and she was shocked to find Daryl Dixon staring at Ed. His stubble covered chin was at her eye level, and she could see that his jaw was clenched a bit as he looked now behind Ed to the slowly approaching forms of Shane and Dale.

"Hey, Eddie," Merle's voice sounded and Callie's attention was taken from the clenched jaw of Daryl to the left to watch the man approach. Merle sauntered up and slapped Ed on the back, before circling his large arm around the livid man's shoulders. Together Merle and Ed looked over at her. "Our jail-bird here's a piece of work ain't she?"

Daryl's warm grip tightened ever so slightly on her wrist, as if he could tell she was a single word away from pulling the weapon. She let him remove her hand from the hilt of the knife, wincing slightly at the pressure of the metal cuffs against her already raw skin. He let go of her wrist and Callie made to move away from him. She was amazed to find that he had slipped the thumb of his left hand into one of the belt loops of her jeans, and he pulled her back the tiny bit she had gained on him.

"Give it a second." He growled in her ear, his lips not even moving as he pulled on her. Callie simply stared at the man in awe.

"See Ed," Merle continued after a beat. Callie then realized that he was waiting for some kind of signal from Daryl. A signal that he had her.. She was apparently witnessing the machination of the Dixon brothers to save her from Ed. Unbe-fucking-lievable "Me and jail-bird over there play this game," Merle continued speaking directly into the still livid Ed's ear. The smile on Merle's face was more of a leer as he looked at Callie.

"Merle," Callie warned making to move, but yet again being held in place by the simple finger through her belt loop. "Don't start with this, I'm not in the mood."

"It's called, guess what girly did to get her pretty jewelry." Merle said with smirk. He slapped at Ed's shoulder and laughed. "Amazes me that no one has really pressed that fucking bold face lie of a story she and her boy-toy told us. So me, I try to guess. Wanna play?"

"Get the fuck off me, Dixon." Ed yelled pushing away from Merle and shoving the man. Behind her, Callie felt Daryl tense, his breath a heated whisper against her ear as he let out a single low sigh.

"Let's see, what haven't we guessed at?" Merle said as he advanced on Callie. Ed looked between Merle and Callie, his eyes lingering a moment on Daryl's behind her. With a muttered 'fucking bitch' he stalked off towards his tent. Daryl's finger slipped out of Callie's belt loop and he ran his hand over his head as he watched Merle still advancing. "Prostitution? Oh please let it be prostitution."

"Fuck you, Merle," Callie said flipping the man off. She turned and saw Daryl still standing behind her. "What the fuck was that?"

"How about drunk and disorderly?" Merle said with a smirk as he got closer. "You don't look the type to handle her liquor. Lightweight if ever I saw one."

"Merle," Daryl's voice was low, not quite a warning, just tired. Apparently Merle was now working off script.

"Leave it alone, Merle." Dale's voice was tired as he removed his hat and ran a hand over his head. He let out a breath and raised his brows at Callie. Callie put her hands up in the air and started to walk away from the assembled crowd.

"No, no I'm gonna get it," Merle said putting a finger to his chin as he pretended to think real hard. "Got a temper on you. Hmm." Merle tapped his finger on his chin. "Let's see, the only thing I haven't guessed is murder."

Callie stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and hands stiff at her sides. She turned to face Merle, taking three deep breaths to steady her nerves. Her eyes met his and he grinned so wide she thought for sure his face was going to break. Merle let out a low long whistle followed by a big laugh.

"Ooooh, I hit it with that one didn't I jail-bird." Merle said in a little sign-song voice.

"Shut it, Merle." Shane said pointing a finger at the man, but his eyes were on Callie as she stood practically shaking as she stared at Merle's laughing face. "Callie?"

"Well, well, everyone's favorite little birdie a real deal murderer." Merle continued to joke.

"Shut up, Merle." Callie said through clenched teeth. "You have no idea-"

"Or is it murderess," Merle said putting his finger to his chin again. "Who'd you off, jail-bird? Baby-daddy not wanna pay the bills no more?"

"Shut up," Callie said and she lunged forward. Instantly Daryl was in her way, and she shoved at his chest trying to get past. He looked down at her, holding her by her shoulders and just looking down at her. She looked over his shoulder and caught Merle's laughing face and her body tensed again. She shoved at Daryl one more time before taking a deep breath "Let me go, I'm fine." She tried to shake his grip. "Let me go, Daryl. I'm fine." Daryl looked her up and down and shook his head.

"Don't think so," Daryl said quietly. Suddenly he bent down, placed his shoulder at her abdomen and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"The fuck are you doing?" Callie yelled at him as she slapped at his back and kicked her legs. She looked to where he was walking and was shocked to see the lake coming into view. "Don't you fucking dare! Dixon I am warning-"

Daryl tossed her into the water, the cool rushing over her face and causing her to sputter as she came up for air.

"Cool off," Daryl said as he then turned his back and walked away.

Callie stayed in the water, treading and dreading going back up to camp. It was getting close to sundown now, her clothes had been discarded and lay in a sopping heap at the base of the lake on a rock. She remained in the cool water in only her bra and panties and did exactly what Daryl had _suggested _she do. Cool off.

Dale had come down with a towel and a change of clothes a half an hour ago. The older man had looked at her with a sad smile on his face as he settled the clean clothes near her wet ones. He had sat on his heels with his hat in his hand and stared at her as she treaded water.

"Murder?" Dale said breaking the silent staring contest that they had going on. She didn't really know what to say to him, didn't know what to tell him that would make it better. He shook his head when she opened her mouth. "Don't. We all knew it was a lie, Callie, but we weren't going to push. But I'm pushing now, Callie. I'm pushing because that whole camp is in a bit of a stir. Shane's been questioning Miles and Jenna and they're being loyal and closed mouth. But don't you think it's time."

Callie had dunked her head into the water and watched as the old man in the ridiculous Hawaiian shirt and bucket hat walked back up to camp. Poor Miles and Jenna, Callie thought as she continued to tread water for another half an hour. The sun was nothing but a red line along the horizon now, the barest hint of sunlight struggling through the sky.

Time. Yeah, it probably was about time. Time for her to tell the truth and probably get run out of camp. Hopefully they wouldn't take it out on the kids, or Danny. Hopefully they'd at least be civil enough to let the innocent people stay.

"Callie!" Ben's voice pierced through Callie's thoughts and caused her to instantly jump out of the water. Ben and Gracie both burst through the wooded area near to the bottom of the lake and skidded to a stop near her. Callie braced herself for the impact of the two young children bearing down on her. Kneeling on the ground in her underwear and bra she opened her arms wide and caught both Gracie and Ben.

"What's wrong?" Callie said, her hands immediately going to check either child for wounds. Her eyes slipped behind their heads and into the wooded area beyond. It was the same path that Callie and Gracie often took when they went on their morning walks. Ben and Gracie were busy catching their breath and both were starting to ramble at the same time. "Whoa, hold up. What were you two doing in the woods alone?"

"We were just exploring," Ben said biting his lip when Callie shot him a look. He knew that look. His mom had given him that same look the time he went over to Tommy Simpson's house on his own one day. Quickly Ben pointed to his sister. "It was Gracie's idea."

Gracie stood mouth open staring at her big brother is shock. Callie shook her head, sending a bit of water over her shoulders, as stood up. Bending down Callie grabbed up the towel Dale had brought and started drying herself off.

"We'll talk about that when we get back up to camp." Callie said drying her legs, her eyes went back to the woods a sickening feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "What had you running?"

"There's a boogeyman in the woods." Gracie said breathlessly, her little arms circling around Callie's leg as she buried her head in the woman's thigh. Callie put a hand to her head and looked to Ben who was nodding his head emphatically.

"It's stuck in a tree," Ben said still nodding his head and now pointing his little finger towards the woods where they had just come from.

Callie pushed both children behind her as she wrapped the towel around her snugly. She squatted down, letting her eyes flit around them as she tried to make out if there were any Walkers around. The dying sunlight was not going to help matters much. Slipping her boots on and grabbing her knife from the ground Callie stood. She looked at the two small children, then skipped her eyes up the path to the camp, biting her lip.

"Gracie, I need you to run fast as you can back up the path to camp. Find Mr. Shane and tell him about the boogeyman." Callie said crouching down in front of the little girl. "Tell him where it is, and tell him that I'm gonna go check it out. Can you do that for me?"

Gracie bit her lip but nodded her head. Her little hands were wringing the hem of Ben's t-shirt, which fit her like a dress as she stared at Callie.

"Good girl, now get moving. Don't you dare come back down here." Standing up Callie watched as Gracie started running towards camp, her little arms flailing out beside her as she sprinted like only a four-year-old could. Callie checked her towel, and looked down to Ben. "Alright, show me where. But you listen good, you stay beside me. If you see a Walker you run back towards camp and you don't stop until you're in that Hummer. Got it?"

Ben nodded his head and Callie began to follow the boys into the woods. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dying light of the shaded forest, and her ears pricked at every single snap of a twig. In her vast Walker experience, there was never just one. Looking beside her she shook her head. All she had for defense was her hunting knife. Hopefully it would be enough to at least buy Ben some time to get back to camp if they got into trouble.

* * *

><p>Miles was shaking his head at the asshole standing in front of him. Shane was a nice enough guy, for a cop, but the attitude had to go. Miles' best friend Tony's dad had been a cop. He was used to the condescending tone that they all seemed to develop when addressing teenagers. There was something comforting in the familiarity of it as he watch Shane scratch at the back of his head. Crossing his arms in front of him, Miles just smirked as Shane continued to ask him the same damn questions about Callie. Sparing a quick glance to Jenna seated on the ground beside him he caught the roll of her eyes and watched as she too crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

Treating them like children wasn't helping Shane's cause. Not that anything would. Callie was family. You didn't rat on family.

"I'm not going to be mad," Shane continued giving each teenager a smile. "I just want to know if Merle was right. Y'all know what murder is right?"

_Fuckin' idiot. _ Miles thought as he stared at the man before him. Beside Shane Dale was trying to get the former sherrif to stop his questioning. However, Shane kept shaking the older man off. Dale was about to walk away when they all heard Gracie's shrieking.

"Miles! Miles!" Gracie was running full speed, tears glistening on her cheeks as she ran. Amy stepped forward and caught the little girl as she skidded to a stop where they had all gathered by the RV. "Mr. Shane! Mr. Dale!" Gracie said looking up at the two men.

"What's wrong, honey?" Amy asked pushing Gracie's unruly curls away from her face. Dirt smudged the little girl's cheek, and as Shane knelt down in front of her the little girl's eyes went wide.

"There's a boogeyman in the woods!" She practically yelled grabbing at the man's hand and trying to drag him along. Miles took a step forward his eyes wide as he put a steadying hand to Jenna's shoulder as she moved to get up from the ground.

"A boogeyman?" Shane asked looking from the little girl to the confused Amy. Miles stepped forward then.

"Boogeyman is what Gracie calls Walkers," Miles said quietly, which earned the full attention of the rest of the group. Miles' eyes went wide and he pushed Shane out of the way a bit as he grabbed the little girl by the shoulders. "Gracie where's Ben?"

The eyes of all of the adults went wide as they began to search around for the little boy. Daryl's eyes narrowed as he too began to look around for the little boy. Merle caught his brother's gaze and shrugged, shaking his head and scanning the area.

"He went to show Callie where the boogeyman was," Gracie said with a smile. "She was gonna take care of it."

"Son of a-" Shane began running a hand through his thick black hair. He looked beside him at Dale. "Did you take her that gun of hers by chance." Dale shook his head as he began to reach behind for his rifle. "Stay here, get up on the RV and keep watch. If there's one there may be more. "

Shane looked to the group and held a hand to Miles' shoulder as the boy grabbed his bat from the ground and moved to go help.. Shaking his head he held the boy at arm's length.

"I'm not a child," Miles ground out between clenched teeth.

"I figured that one out." Shane said still shaking his head with a small smile. "You stay and keep the kids safe." Begrudgingly Shane looked out at the group again as he checked his weapon. His eyes landed on the Dixon brother's both readying their weapons. With an inward groan he started over towards them.

"Let's go play hero, sheriff." Merle said with a wink and smile as he shouldered his rifle.

"We can track 'em in the woods." Daryl said eyeing the little girl that was following behind Shane. "Stay." He gruffly said to the girl as she looked up at him, he turned then and walked off.

"She's not a dog," Shane muttered as they began running down the path and towards where Callie was tossed into the water.

"Worked didn't it?" Daryl muttered as they ran. Beside him Merle let out a laugh. Daryl wasn't sure what that woman was thinking. He knew all she had on her was that damned knife at her thigh. He figured she was smart enough to take it with her. But the fact that she was dumb enough to take that boy back into the woods made him doubt her ingenuity just a bit.

* * *

><p>Callie stood before the tree and slid Ben behind her as her eyes narrowed just a bit. The sunlight was barely breaking through the leaves and branches above them now but there was just enough light to see the horror staring at her.<p>

The Walker's left eye was missing, nothing but black goo and puss sliding down the remainder of the cheek. Callie could see it's jaw working as it snapped at them. One grossly thin arm covered in the tattered remains of what looked like had been a gray sweatshirt sleeve reached out at her. Fingers flexed and moved as the once man now monster struggled to reach for its meal.

"Well, that's definitely a Walker stuck in a tree," Callie muttered as she gripped her knife and again passed her gaze over the woods around them. The arm, head and half of the Walker's chest were the only things visible from this side of the split tree.

Behind her Ben was gripping her towel, his head peaking around her hip as he too stared at the thing. The stick laying on the ground near the Walker was a bit of a tip off that Ben and Gracie had been playing with the Walker. A wave of anger at the stupidity of the two children rolled through her.

"You and me and Gracie are gonna have a real long chat when we get back to camp, buddy." Callie said removing the boy's hands from her towel. The cool breeze blew over her skin and she shuddered just a bit as she took a step forward. Three deep breaths in and she unsheathed her knife.

The Walker snapped ferociously at her, it's hand moving this way and that as she moved closer. Making sure her towel was tight, Callie reached out with her left hand as she got closer, grabbing the Walker's gooey undead arm as it flailed around for her. She pinned the arm to the base of the tree. She closed her eyes as she brought her knife down into the soft skull of the Walker, twisting it once to make sure the deed was done.

Callie's eyes skimmed over the tree, and a bit of rope tied to one side of the split trunk caught her eye. The rope disappeared from view and seemed to circle about the Walker. Removing her knife with a grimace as she was splattered with puss Callie went to take a step around the tree to check it out. A rustle of brush behind them caught her attention and had her spinning around, knife at the ready as she reached out for Ben.

"Well know, here I was hoping you was completely naked." Merle's taunting voice actually put Callie at ease and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Callie closed her eyes and let her shoulders sag a bit as Daryl, Shane and Merle came fully into view. Each man's gaze lingered on her for a moment before scanning the area around them.

"Anymore?" Shane asked quietly his nose crinkled at the sight of the dead walker behind Callie.

"Not that I've seen or heard." Callie said wiping the dirty blade of her knife on her towel. "Just our buddy in the tree."

Callie watched as Merle stood back and grinned like an idiot at her, resting easy on a tree behind him. Daryl moved forward as Shane shook his head. Callie watched Daryl with a wary eye as he moved. She moved a bit out of the way as he neared her, his bare shoulder brushing hers as he moved past her. He eyed her with a grim set to his lips as she moved a step away.

"Ain't gonna touch ya," Daryl said quietly as he continued towards the dead Walker in the tree. Callie grumbled a bit at him, but followed his movements as he headed around the tree to see the other end of the Walker.

"Let's head back to camp," Shane said tucking his gun back into the front of his pants. He put a hand to Ben's slightly tensed shoulders. Callie looked back at the boy and could see he was still scared that there were more Walkers about. So was she.

Daryl was crouched down behind the tree now, his crossbow resting on his shoulder and Callie couldn't help but watch as he lifted the end of a rope from the ground. The rope circled the waist of the walker, pinning its other arm to the its side and then tied around the trunk of the tree. Daryl looked up to catch her looking. She crouched down next to him, and they shared a look. Daryl's eyes went to Merle and Callie's followed. Merle was leaning nonchalant against the tree cleaning his fingernails with his knife.

Apparently the only one of them not worried about more Walkers wandering about. Daryl and Callie shared another look, and it was then that Callie knew.

"He wouldn't have been so stupid," Callie muttered to the man beside her wiping his hand along his pants. Daryl didn't respond, but wiped his hand along his stubble covered jaw as he continued to stare hard at the rope..

"Something wrong?" Shane asked as he began to make his way towards them. Callie caught Daryl's eyes as he blinked away his anger. She stood up and wiped her hands down her towel.

"Daryl was checking for tracks of others," Callie said heading towards them. She put a hand to Ben's shoulder and began leading him away. "Said he didn't see any."

Shane nodded his head and followed after Callie, his gaze lingering on the youngest Dixon as he rounded the tree and stared at Callie's back. Daryl moved his gaze slowly towards his brother. Merle smiled widely at Daryl and then turned on his heel to call after Callie.

"So what'cha wearing under that towel, jail-bird?" Merle asked as he followed them back up the hill. "Gotta love a woman that can kill a Walker in nothing but her skivvies."

Daryl watched as they moved back towards camp. Sliding his crossbow behind him, he once again settled down on the ground near the end of the rope. His eyes slid up to the familiar knot, and he shook his head angrily.

Fuck. Merle was going to be the death of him.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
>You know that you have seen this all before<br>Tremble little lion man,  
>You'll never settle any of your scores<br>Your grace is wasted in your face,  
>Your boldness stands alone among the rank<br>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

~_Little Lion Man, Mumford & Sons_

_**AN**__: _Next chapter should be interesting for those of you who are really interested in Callie. Finally she tells the story of her handcuffs, and how she met Danny. But don't worry there will still be some Daryl / Callie action… not too much juicy stuff yet though. You gotta build this stuff up, ya know?

THX!


	5. Paradise

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Howdy. Well here it is. The explanation of Callie's handcuffs. We also get the story of how she really met Danny, and well a surprise mixed in that will make some fans excited for the next Season of the story (because I've already got plans for a sequel). _

_Please note that for this chapter alone, flashback sequences are in italics, current time is in standard print, and song lyrics are in bold italics. _

_Thanks to all the reviewers and folks that have put this on their story alert! You guys are awesome. Sooooo awesome. _

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 5: Paradise**

_May 12th_

_2:45 AM_

_Tug's Bar & Grill_

_Georgetown, Georgia-20 minutes outside Savannah_

"_Callie-girl, you watchin' this shit?" Big Gene's voice boomed out over the almost empty bar. Callie looked up from her intense study of her income statement for last month, and glanced over at the man. Big Gene was just that, a big motherfucker, with more hair than any bear she'd ever seen. Big Gene had been her Uncle Tug's best friend and most loyal patron. When Uncle Tug went the way of the dinosaurs four years ago, Callie had inherited the bar, and apparently Big Gene as well._

"_It's the same shit they been playing all day, Big Gene." Steve, Callie's well-underpaid cook said as he entered the main bar area from the kitchen. He wiped at his hands and tossed his dirty towel over his lanky shoulder as he fell into the bar stool directly in front of Callie. Steve shot Callie a wide-eyed look and then rolled his eyes as Big Gene let out a gruff sigh._

"_Shut it, boy," Big Gene said his gaze going back to the small flat screen in the corner. "Bobby there?" _

"_Not sure," Callie said looking up to the TV. The shot was wide, but the CDC in Atlanta was clearly visible in the background. The large assortment of military vehicles shown in the surrounding area left an ill taste in Callie's mouth. "Probably, he was shipping out of Fort Benning last week according to Suze." _

_Knowing Bobby, he would have made sure that he was well up on the front lines of whatever the hell this sickness was. Bobby was just that kind of guy. Callie was finding it hard to be proud of her big brother when the urge to slap him upside his head was so prevalent in her mind as she looked at the scene playing out on the screen. Her sister-in-law Suze and his two kids fully understood Callie's urge for physical violence when it came to the hard-headed man that they all knew and loved. _

"_I'm still not sure why everyone is so up in arms," Sarah-Mae's voice sounded from the other side of the bar where she and Cody were clearing the tables and sweeping up what was left of some asshole's nacho platter. "I mean it's just a fluke. Like that fucking bird flu that had me afraid of anyone of Asian descent for the better part of a year."_

"_One, I'm pretty sure that remark was just plain racist," Steve said chuckling and counting on his fingers. "Two, this ain't no fucking bird flu. You seen the shit they're showing. Three, would the military be roaming the streets of Georgetown if it were a damned fluke?"_

"_They're on their way to Savannah," Cody said her little frame hunched uncomfortably under the table as she wiped up the floor with a rag. "Least that's what Terry said."_

"_Who cares what Terry said," Steve said rolling his shoulders and shooting his eyes back up to the screen. _

"_Enough," Callie said putting her pen down and rubbing at her temple. "It's been a long enough night without this bullshit. Can we just clean up-"_

"_Shut up, and look at that!" Big Gene's voice boomed again. "What the hell was that?" _

_The image on the screen distorted and became almost completely covered with dust from something that happened on the ground followed by static, before the screen went blank. The news anchor came on looking just as confused as anyone, but recovered nicely with a fake grin and a comment about technical difficulties. This fucking sickness was getting out of hand. Callie shook off the bad feeling of her brother being down in the street where apparent technical difficulties were occurring. The image on the screen shifted to the sick/infected count and death count that they had seen so damned often and Callie heard the entire room let out a disgruntled sigh. _

_It was ridiculous, no one would tell the public a damned thing. All they said was the death count, the infection count, and that "the CDC was working on it and close to finding a cure". Cure to what? That's what everyone wanted to know. They wouldn't even tell you the symptoms. _

"_You know I heard that the clinic in town had a few stragglers walk in the other day. Fuckers bit a few of the attending docs and a nurse. Whatever it is apparently makes you bite people. Fucked up." Steve said with a grim look to Callie over his shoulder. She poured him a whiskey and slapped him on the back of the head. _

"_Stop scaring the girls." Callie said with a smile as she watched him pick up his drink. "You finished cleaning the kitchen?" _

"_All done, boss-lady," Steve said with a salute. "Butch is doing the finishing touches on the grill, and Andy's probably two seconds away from toilet duty." _

_Sarah-Mae sauntered over and placed her tray full of disgusting rags on the bar, and leaned over to fill herself up a glass of water. Behind her Cody and Big Gene began discussing what to put on the old jukebox in the corner, and the almost 3 AM Tug's ritual began. Callie picked up her pen and smiled. _

_The voice of Dean Martin filled the air as Tug grabbed his lovely niece by the arm and began dancing with her. Sway was Big Gene's favorite song. Callie shook her head and watched the rotund ball of fur that she had known all her life as he flung the tiny form of Cody around in slow circles. _

_The door to the bar opened, the squeaking hinges alerting the crew to the arrival of newcomers. Callie's head snapped up and she raised a brow as she watched three men in full US Army gear saunter in. The three men looked around, their eyes lingering on Big Gene and Cody standing in the middle of the room staring now, before looking up at the TV. _

"_Sorry, boys," Callie said putting her pen down and placing her hands on the bar. "We're closed for the night." _

"_You're closed for good," the man in the middle said pulling his gun up and pointing it at Callie. Callie's eyes went wide and her hands went to the sky, and Sarah-Mae let out a yelp as she slid away from the bar. She heard the voices of everyone begin to raise as the remaining two men advanced on the rest of the inhabitants of the bar. "Whole town is closed." _

"_What the hell do you mean the whole town is closed?" Big Gene asked as he pushed Cody behind him and gave the boy advancing on him a look that would have taken down a charging bear down in its tracks. The boy's eyes skimmed over Big Gene his gun shaking in his hands as he lifted it and looked between the other two men with him and the people in the bar. "You can't fucking close a whole town."_

"_The town has been compromised," the man holding his gun on Callie shot over his shoulder. This guy was apparently he leader, and Callie could tell by the rank markings on his shoulder that he was definitely that. He turned his gaze on Callie and she was shocked to see the redness invading the whites of the man's eyes. Blood vessels had popped in both eyes, the effect leaving a deadness to his eyes as he looked at her. _

"_Compromised?" Callie said he eyes sliding to Steve who was slowly working his way towards the kitchen. The third man pulled his gun and pointed it at Steve's head. Steve went rigid and put his hands up as the man pushed his weapon into his temple. "What do you mean compromised?"_

"_Infection's spread. We're evacuating the town. Now." The man with the gun on her said. He flicked his wrist twice and motioned for Callie to make her way from behind the bar. Sarah-Mae had almost made it to the end of the bar, no doubt she was planning on sliding back behind it to relative safety beside Callie. Callie again lifted her hands to the air and smiled. _

"_No problems here, Sergeant." Callie said as she began to walk towards where Sarah-Mae had stopped. _

"_Never heard of being evacuated at gunpoint before," Big Gene said as he eyed the barely legal boy pushing his gun into his shoulder. "What about you Callie-girl?"_

"_Nope," Callie said quietly. "First time for everything I suppose. Now shut up and listen to the little shit with the gun on you, okay?" _

_The door to the men's room opened then, and out fell Andy his eyes wide and his face pale. The man looked as if he'd seen a ghost, and his eyes went right to Callie's. His arm shot back towards the bathroom door. _

"_There's a fucking dead guy in the bathroom!" Andy spat at her, followed quickly by a "What the fuck?"_

_What happened next always replayed in Callie's mind in a sort of sick slow-motion movie montage. The bathroom door creaked open, and Andy's apparent dead guy slammed into the man's back. The dead guy's mouth fell to Andy's shoulder and blood poured down the front of Callie's best fix-it man. _

"_They're infected!" "Jesus Christ!" "Shoot them all!" The shouts came from the Army officers, and the gun fire followed. Callie watched in shock as the man in front of her began firing. The rapid staccato rhythm of the bullets as they flew from the gun would haunt her for the rest of her life. _

_The Sergeant who had been standing in front of Callie shot wildly around the bar. Before she hit the ground, her hands covering her ears she saw Andy and the man biting Andy go down in a heap of bloody bullet wounds. Shots continued to ring out as Callie cowered behind the bar covering her head as glass showered down from above. _

_Three deep breaths, Callie repeated her Uncle Tug's advice in her head, as she tried to regain control of her body. The gun. Her gun was hidden under the bar down only a few feet. Callie slid on her hands and knees, feeling the glass cut into her as she moved. Her fingers had just closed around the gun that was strapped under the bar near the panic button when she heard the thud in front of her. She pushed the button that would alert the police to come, and looked to the floor at the end of the bar. _

_Sarah-Mae's eyes were on Callie's as she gasped for breath. Blood was pouring from the wounds in her chest and she struggled to reach out to Callie. The combat boot of the Sergeant came into view and Callie covered her mouth as he pointed his gun at Sarah-Mae's head. The bullets tore through her head and nearly decapitated the girl. Callie gagged, and placed her free hand to her mouth. _

_Dear God. _

_The Sergeant turned to Callie and raised his gun. She didn't have time to hesitate, and she didn't have time to breath. She raised her gun and fired three times. The man's finger closed around his trigger at the same time as Callie's bullets tore through him. The arch of bullets hit the wall to Callie's left and up into the ceiling bursting the light bulbs above. _

_Callie remained on the ground staring at the man she had just killed. He was twitching still, his hand shaking as he continued to try and shoot her. Callie scrambled backwards, one hand to her mouth while the other still clutched her gun. Gunfire was still echoing through the room. _

"_I'll kill you," Big Gene's voice was infused with a rage Callie had never heard before. Her mind clicked back into gear and she pushed up from the ground just in time to see Cody's head given the same treatment as Sarah-Mae's. Big Gene was staggering towards the boy with the gun, his entire left side covered in blood that was quickly pooling around his feet. _

_Big Gene's hands closed around the gun, and the two went to the ground. Callie watched the boy's eyes go wide as bullets ripped through him, causing his entire body to spasm. Big Gene pushed the boy off of him and pulled his dying body towards that of his niece. His cries echoed through the room, and Callie's legs began to give out on her. _

"_Callie," Steve's garbled voice caught her attention. Snapping back to reality she vaulted over the bar and landed in a heap on the floor. She saw Steve on his stomach trying to make it towards her. Callie's mind was spinning and she began to crawl towards him as well. Steve gave one final pull towards her before his body gave out and he slumped to the floor. She stopped her brain finally clicking, noticing the gunfire had died down._

_The third man._

_Callie's eyes lifted as the kitchen door swung open to reveal the blood covered third Army officer. She scrambled backwards as he advanced on her. Her stomach heaved again as he shot Steve in the head as he walked over him. She held her hand to her mouth, closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't catch her breath, and no matter how many times she tried to count to three with the deep breaths they just wouldn't come. The boy's eyes found her then and Callie stared back at him as he raised his gun. _

_The kid was probably no older than nineteen, the red rim around his blood-shot eyes was more evident now that his skin had gone ashen pale. Callie stopped scrambling then, her fight or flight instinct kicking in. She raised her gun and shook her head at the boy. His hands were shaking as he took in the carnage that had been wrought. _

"_Don't," Callie pleaded, her voice quaking as she lifted her gun. "Please don't." _

_The boy's eyes met hers again and his gun raised a fraction of an inch. One. Two. Three deep breaths and she fired, just as the boy's finger tightened on his trigger. His bullets tore through the floor in front of her, while her two well aimed shots hit center mass. The boy fell to the ground groaning and Callie was left the last man standing. _

_She raised her hands to her face and for the first time noticed that her cheeks were soaked with tears. The slight pain from cuts on her hands and knees from crawling behind the bar was slowly entering her cloudy adrenaline clogged head. _

"_Jesus Christ," Callie muttered between her fingers as her body was racked with the urge to vomit. Her eyes landed on Big Gene his body fallen over the decapitated form of Cody. "Oh God." Callie sat rocking for a moment before a garbled voice caught her attention. Looking through the slits of her fingers she saw the boy she had just shot working his hand towards the gun at his side. _

_Callie crawled slowly towards the boy, her hand falling atop his as she stared down into his face. His eyes looked up at her, blood falling from the thin line of his lips as he struggled to speak. She put her hands to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding from the bullet wounds she inflicted. He tried to sit up, tried still to reach for his gun. _

_Callie's confusion and utter shock were displacing all other feelings as she watched the boy grab blindly for the side arm still at his hip. Was this boy so desperate to kill her? Still?_

"_Shoo—" the boy swallowed hard, then coughed up some of the blood no doubt clogging his lungs. "Shoot-"_

"_Quiet," Callie said her hands grabbing for his as she tried to still them. "Just be quiet. Help is on the way. Just hold on." Shaking her head, Callie fought against the strange strength in the dying boy's arms. "Why do you want to kill me so bad?" Callie whispered harshly as she finally let the boy's arms go. His hands found purchase on his gun, and he brought it up pointing at her. _

_Shaking her head, she fell back onto her butt and stared. Closing her eyes, Callie let it all go. She'd just killed two men in her bar, and lost all of her friends in one crazy bullet hazed action. She deserved the bullet this boy was so desperate to put into her. _

_The boy raised his head, to look at her and then surprised her by moving his gun to his left. Slowly he raised the gun and fired twice. Callie's eyes swiveled and her head spun as she watched Andy's body slump back down to the ground. For the second time that night. _

"_Walkers. Dead Walking. Shoot the head," the boy said pushing his gun towards her and letting his head fall back to the ground. _

_Callie sat in stunned disbelief staring at Andy's dead body. Dead eyes stared back at her, and she again felt the urge to vomit. What the hell was going on? Callie heard the boy continue to try and breath, and she scrambled to her knees. Grabbing the gun in her hand she grabbed the boy by the front of his uniform and tried to lift his head. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Callie demanded, shaking the dying boy as he shook his head and coughed up more blood. "What the fuck is going on?" _

"_I'm sorry," he said through a coughing fit. His mouth was full of blood now and his breath rattled out of his throat. Callie swallowed and stared into the eyes of the boy. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on top of the one she had gripped into his uniform. He stared at her, and she felt her body go numb. "I'm sorry." _

_His head fell back then, his hand going slack over hers. Callie let her fingers uncurl from the fabric of his fatigues, and she sat back on her heels. She wasn't sure how long she stared at the boy, or how many times her eyes flew to the form of Andy not far off. _

_She hadn't heard the sirens as the local police pulled up outside. Her mind had been frozen. Fear was debilitating if you let it control you. Callie desperately tried to pull in three deep breaths, but her body was still convulsing from the horror of what had just happened. What she had just done. _

_When the door opened Callie didn't even think before she reacted. She spun and pulled the gun on whoever the fuck was coming through the door._

"_Holy shit," the voice of sheriff echoed through the room. His eyes shifted from the dead bodies to Callie on the ground pointing a gun at him. His weapon aimed at her and for a moment there was a standoff. "Put the weapon down. Put it down or I will put you down!"_

_Callie was working to pull in air, her mind trying to work out what was happening. Her eyes shifted to the gun in her hand and back to the man at the door. She knew him. She'd seen him in the bar before. Georgetown was a small town. She knew him. Her hand dropped the gun and her shoulders went slack. _

_The place was swarmed in no time. Callie barely remembered the cuffs being put on her, as she repeated the same thing over and over. I killed them. _

_In hindsight that had probably been the wrong thing to mutter as the police worked around a room full of dead bodies. _

_**When she was just a girl **_

_**She expected the world**_

_**But it flew away from her reach**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep**_

_**Dreamed of Paradise**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes**_

* * *

><p>"Jesus," Lori's voice broke the silence that followed Callie's recounting of the events leading up to her incarceration. Callie looked up at the woman who was holding tight to her son beside her, idly brushing her fingers through his dark brown hair. "We'd seen it, the military, what they did to civilians. But not up close not—"<p>

"It was self defense," Dale said his knowing gaze falling to Callie as she fiddled with the handcuffs still digging into her flesh. The welts would leave scars now, there was no help for it. Dale reached out a hand and placed it over hers, stilling the motion of her fingers. She looked up reluctantly. "Callie you did what you had to do."

Dale's gaze went to Shane across the small fire. The former Sheriff ran a hand over his unruly black hair, and then settled it behind his head rubbing at the back of his neck. Lori sat beside him, her eyes shifting between the man she trusted and the woman she barely knew. Shane moved his hand back around his head, obviously having a bit of trouble processing all that Callie had just admitted to.

His arm was propped up on his knee, and his hand was moving over his mouth almost restlessly as he just stared over at her. Shane like Lori had seen what the military was doing. He'd even considered pulling his own gun and fighting back when he watched an entire family taken out before his eyes. But he hadn't. Some part of him still found it difficult to think about those poor families that they had left back on the highway. Some part of his mind was kept awake at night wondering why he hadn't done something.

And here was this woman. This simple bartender, that had basically been in the wrong place at the wrong time and took a stand. This woman who had watched her friends taken out by men who were supposed to be protecting them.

This woman who had taken children under her care without a second thought in a world where being slowed down got you killed.

This woman who still wore handcuffs on her wrists to remind her of the wrong she had done.

This woman who still considered herself a murderer, and probably would until the day she died. The day she forgot about that boy who had stared up at her and apologized before he died in her arms.

Shane let his hand fall from his mouth where it dangled lifelessly with his other hanging between his knees. He looked to Lori, then to Carl and raised a brow to Dale and Callie.

"Cut and dry, self defense." Shane said shaking his head as Callie's eyes bored into his. "You didn't do anything wrong in my book, Callie. Hell, I'd find it hard to believe anyone in this camp considers that the story of a murderer. Even Dixon."

Callie's eyes continued to bore holes into Shane's for another heartbeat before she closed them and rubbed at her temple. Her eyes opened again and she slid them around the assorted campers as they all no doubt began to recall their own stories of survival in this new nightmare of a world in their minds eye. Her eyes landed on Merle's.

"Yeah, well, let's just say the fact that my first kills in this nightmare of an existence were a couple of US Army kids just doing their jobs, not Walkers, doesn't sit well with me." Callie said her eyes remaining locked with the elder Dixon brother as she spoke.

The man stared back at her with an odd expression on his face from his position on the outside of their little ring of truth. She couldn't quite place what it was. His eyes seemed somehow different from what she'd come to expect from the elder Dixon brother, and somehow very familiar. Her eyes then slid to Daryl , sitting beside his brother with his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't read that one at all. Their eyes locked and she watched as something crossed through his mind before he looked towards his brother.

"Hey," Miles' voice broke the silence that had once again fallen, and Callie shook her head. "You never mentioned a brother before." Callie turned to look at the boy and narrowed her eyes.

"Get your scrawny ass back behind that line," Callie shot pointing a finger at him.

Miles huffed and scooted his feet back behind the line drawn into the dirt surrounding their tent. Beside him Jenna shook her head. When Callie had come back to camp wearing only her towel and toting a very downtrodden Ben behind her she had been livid. She had pulled all of her kids over towards the tents that they had set up and began to draw a line around the perimeter of them.

She had stood in front of them much like her Uncle Tug had used to stand before her and Bobby when they got into trouble, surprised that you couldn't see the steam coming from her ears. "I swear to God in heaven if I see any of you step even one foot over this line without my permission you will regret it."

There had been protests, mostly from the two elder kids, but in the end each of them had sat down and stared at the line. That was three hours ago. Now the only ones left awake were the despondent Miles and Jenna. Obviously still a bit sore at their current state of house arrest.

"Oh come on! This isn't fair." Miles said plopping back down the ground and crossing his arms over his chest, his toe barely touching the line. "We weren't the ones out in the woods poking the Walker with a stick."

"No you were the ones who were the ones who should have been watching them." Callie said pointing at his toe. Miles slid it back and crossed his arms over his chest, biting at his lower lip as he stared at Callie.

"So this brother," Miles continued getting back on topic. "You never mentioned having one."

"I haven't mentioned a lot of things," Callie said quietly.

"Why aren't you looking for him?" The question came from Carl, and Callie's eyes shot to the boy. "I know if my dad were still alive, I'd be looking for him." Carl's voice was barely above a whisper as his head fell to his chest. Too new. The pain was just too new for the boy.

Lori pulled Carl close and gave him a kiss to his temple before smiling sadly at Callie. Shane ran a hand over his eyes and shook his head watching the two. Callie lips formed a straight line as she lowered her head, catching the gaze of Andrea beside her. Andrea smiled wanly before her eyes shot to Amy. No doubt the older woman was thinking of what would have happened if she hadn't been with her little sister. What she would have been doing to find her. When Andrea's eyes hit Callie again she realized the sad truth.

Callie's well of hope, the one that kept you looking no matter what, had run dry.

Poking Callie in the leg, Andrea smiled. "So, when exactly did you meet up with Danny?" Andrea asked gaining everyone's attention and effectively changing the subject. "You two apparently made up the entire bar fight story. Danny obviously wasn't there with you. So where did he make his appearance in this whole thing?"

"You all really want to know?" Callie said turning her attention from Andrea to Dale and then around to the rest of the riveted group.

"Like I said not much else to do here except swap war stories," Shane said with a small smile.

"We know how you stumbled upon the kids, it's only fair we know how you got mixed up with a _character_ like Danny." Dale said chuckling and raising his brows. Callie smiled and shook her head.

"He's an interesting son of a bitch, ain't he?" Callie said rubbing her hands on her jeans and sitting back in her lawn chair. "If you really want to know. Part of the story was true. I met him in lock up."

* * *

><p><em>Callie shifted her ass on the uncomfortable thing that was supposed to be a bed as she stared out at the men and women milling about the station. Her eyes adjusted to see past the metal bars of the holding cell that she had been tossed into nearly an hour ago, and she watched as mayhem broke out beyond.<em>

_The men and women of the Georgetown Police Department were now officially in a state of panic. Callie's mind had regained some sense of time and place as they made their way towards the police station. She had practically shouted her story at the two men sitting in the front of the squad car telling them that they were all in danger. The fucking military had snapped. The forced evacuation. _

_Poor dead Andy getting back up and being shot in the head. _

_Everything._

"_What the fuck are you talking about," the one man, identified now as Donnie, spat back at her as he drove. "There ain't no fucking evacuation being carried out." Donnie eyed the large Army Hummer as he drove on into the station parking lot catching her eyes in the rearview mirror. "But I'll give you someone's snapped."_

_She had continued to shout, and plead with them to let her go but as they entered the station her yells were overwhelmed by the turmoil. Chaos had apparently broken out on the streets of Georgetown. The woman sitting at dispatch was having a hard time, calls coming in from everywhere. Her hands were shaking as she tried to make heads and tails of what she was hearing. _

_Callie made out a few of the transmissions as she was roughly pulled behind Officer Donnie. The clinic was gone, nothing but a pile of rubble now, thanks to the US Army. Entire neighborhoods were being riddled with bullets. Callie's heart lurched as she thought to her sister-in-law, and her two young nephews. _

"_You've gotta let me go," Callie yelled at Donnie, digging her feet into the ground to make him stop. "Don't you see. They're killing people. I have family out there." _

_Donnie looked at her, and then back to the dispatch. His eyes were wide as he rubbed a hand down his face and watched the entire Police Department fall to pieces around him. Shaking his head violently, he shoved her towards his partner. _

"_Put her in the holding cell," Donnie ground out. He shot her a look. "I don't have time to deal with you." _

"_Then let me the fuck go!" Callie screamed as Donnie's partner practically threw her into the cell. She rammed herself at the bars, her hands behind her back. _

_After nearly twenty minutes of yelling she realized the futility of the act. She settled herself upon the bed in the cell and tucked her knees up to her chest, and watched. Her eyes flicked to the man laying on the bed in the cell next to her. His clothes looked to be torn and dirtier than anything Callie had ever seen. The scraggly beard covering the old man's dirty face looked to be flecked with blood. Obviously the man had been through almost as rough a night as she had. _

_Sitting up on the bed now, Callie began to maneuver her hands behind her. If she wiggled just right she would be able to get her legs through the cuffs so that at least her hands wouldn't be stuck behind her back. Shifting this way and that Callie angled her head so that she could still see down the hallway leading back to the main squad room. The room had gone eerily quiet, for a while, before she started to make out a new noise._

_Men and women were screaming. Apparently the townspeople were revolting against the incapability of the Police when it came to dealing with the situation on the streets. Gunshots sounded. No. That wasn't it. The people wouldn't come in shooting. Something was wrong. _

_Suddenly a screaming man with blood running down the front of him was heading down the hallway. She recognized him as Donnie's partner, the son of a bitch that had thrown her in the cell. He ran towards her cell and fell to his knees before it, his hands gripping the bars as he stared at her. Blood was running down his chest from a hideous wound in his neck. _

"_Dear God," he spat out as blood poured from his mouth. "This is it. We're all dead." _

"_Let me out of here!" Callie screamed getting to her feet and putting her hands on top of his. "Please!"_

_He reached towards his belt then, his fingers failing him as he tried to unhook the keys from his belt. Down the hall Callie heard more screams, and watched as a man began stumbling down the narrow hallway towards the officer dying in front of her. He looked up terror in his eyes. _

"_They're all dead!" the man yelled his hands going to his head as obviously the last thread of his sanity broke. "Dead! We're all dead!"_

_Dead. Walkers. _

_Callie heard the voice of the boy in her head. Shoot the head. Without thinking Callie reached her still cuffed hands through the bars of the jail cell. Her fingers found purchase on the grip of the officer's sidearm. Pulling and falling backwards onto the cold concrete floor, Callie sighted down the barrel of the gun at the oncoming thing. _

_Hesitation cost the man screaming outside of her cell to fall victim to the bite of the infected thing. It's teeth closed around the other side of the man's neck and Callie watched in horror as the man fell to the floor before her cell and was eaten. Fucking eaten. _

_Again, Callie started to hyperventilate. The air flow coming in and out of her lungs was painful as she watched in rapt horror. The man continued to scream as the thing tore into his chest. A dry heave rushed through her and she put her mouth to her arm and fired. The bullet hit the biter in the arm tossing him off of the now dead officer. _

_The biter was delayed for only a second and instead of moving towards the dead man on the ground, thin bloody arms reached through the bars of the cell towards her. Callie scooted back on her butt, her handcuffed hands shaking as she raised the gun and fired again. And again. _

_Three shots later and the thing, the Walker as the boy had called it, was plastered against the narrow stretch of hallway in front of her. Bullet holes through the side of its cheek and through one eye. Callie's hands dropped between her knees, her eyes wide as she stared at the puddle of blood slowly seeping in towards her. _

'_Take three deep breaths, Callie-girl,' Uncle Tug's voice sounded in her head. 'Three deep breaths is sometimes all the time you'll get to get your shit together and get what needs to be done, done. One. Two. Three. That's all girl.'_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_She was up on her knees, tucking the gun into the front of her jeans, and sliding towards the dead officer. Keys. She needed the fucking keys. The screaming had died down now, all she could hear were moans. Moans of the dying. Hell, maybe it was moans of the already dead. _

_Slipping her hands through bars, Callie grimaced as she searched through a pool of blood for the hook that attached the keys to the man's belt. Three deep breaths, she kept repeating in her head, as her fingers slipped on the blood soaked metal. _

"_Lock me in a fuckin' cell," Callie babbled to the man on the ground. "What the fuck were you thinking?" She unhooked the keys and smiled at them in her now blood covered hands. Standing up she began to search the ring for the key to unlock the handcuffs. Nothing. "Son of a bitch!" Callie seethed, her eyes going down the hall where the low moans could still be heard. _

_Her eyes went back to the key ring and she began fiddling with keys into the lock at the front of the cell. One key. Fuck. Another Key. Fuck. Her eyes slipped up as she grabbed on to the third key, and she stumbled back almost dropping the keys. The man in the cell next to her, homeless with a bloody beard, was at the bars. His skin was gray and slicked with sweat and blood, his eyes were clouded, dead. A dirt-blackened hand reached through the bars at her and she backed up another step. _

_Her mind went to the gun tucked into her pants, but something in the back of her head told her not to waste the bullets. He was stuck. No point in drawing more attention. Her hands went back to the keys, and she put the third one to the lock keeping her body well away from the grabbing hands of the groaning homeless man next to her. _

_Click._

_Callie pushed the cell door open and said a tiny prayer to the man above. Looking down at the dead officer at her feet, Callie said another prayer, this one for forgiveness as she reached down and stripped the dead man of his car keys and any extra ammo he had on him. _

_Just as she was reaching into his back pocket she felt him twitch. Her eyes widened and she quickly got to her feet backing up slowly. A hand touched on to her shoulder and she stumbled and slammed her blood soaked hand to her mouth to stifle her scream. Fucking homeless guy. _

_The officer on the ground was slowly starting to move now, his face still planted into the blood puddle on the concrete. Callie didn't turn her back on the man, but she did pull the gun. Placing her back to the wall opposite the cells Callie slid her way down the narrow hallway away from the moaning sounds coming from the squad room ahead. There had to be another way out of this place. _

_Preferably a way that didn't include having to see what was going on in that fucking squad room. _

_Keeping her eyes to the dead man that was slowly beginning to push himself up, his hands slipping in the pool of his own blood, Callie turned the corner. Her back hit a door and she turned the knob and pushed through it, her eyes still riveted to the man on the floor. The one that had now turned his head to look at her before his arms again slipped in the blood and he was back to being face down. _

_With her lip twitching in disgust Callie continued to watch the dead man as he tried to get up as the door clicked shut before her. Not paying attention she continued walking backwards, and was shocked when her back came up against something. Or rather someone. _

_The sound of rattled breathing and the hot flash of a moaning breath on her neck had her spinning. Donnie. Fucking Donnie the police officer had a grip on her with his dead hands and was trying to take a bite out of her. They spun together in a macabre dance both fighting for dominance, both spinning like idiots. Callie was holding the undead Donnie out at arm's length desperate to keep from having the half of his jaw that was still attached to his face from coming in contact with any part of her when her feet slipped on something._

_She was upended, and Donnie landed on top of her. She heard the clatter of the ammo and keys she had gathered from the dead officer as they fell from her pocket. Screaming Callie pushed up with her arms as far as she could. She couldn't grab for her gun, because that would require her taking her hands off of the thing trying to eat her. Pushing up with all of her strength one last time Callie tried to dislodge Donnie's body from her. As soon as she pushed up that final time a spray of white mist flew over head and directly into the face of undead Donnie._

_Donnie's hands let go of her then and Callie used the moment to crab crawl away. _

"_It'd be helpful if you'd use that little gun of yours to shoot the fucker," the hurried voice of a man said from behind her. Callie didn't even spare a thought to who was behind her as she watched Donnie start to make his way towards her again. Pulling the gun Callie fired, closing her eyes as the bullet tore through the middle of Donnie's forehead. _

_Breathing fast, Callie was brought back to reality by the feel of hands under her arms pulling on her. Whiplash fast she was out of the man's grip and on her knees facing him, gun drawn. _

"_Whoa, Tex!" The man said raising his arms to the sky. "I just helped you remember?" _

_Callie noticed first the small fire extinguisher laying near the man's bare feet. And second, a very close and almost imperceptible second she noticed that he was completely naked. Callie's eyes narrowed, and her gun lowered just a bit. _

"_Why are you naked?" Callie asked the gun lifting just a bit._

"_It's a bit of a long story," the man said with a smile. "I'd love to tell you about it, but I'm figurin' we should get the fuck outta dodge before that." The man pointed to the door that Callie had just come through. The officer that had been trying to get to feet finally figured it out and was pawing at the door. _

_Looking between the naked man behind her and the dead guy trying to get through the door, Callie let out a long sigh. _

"_You're naked." Callie said turning halfway to face the man still smirking._

"_Kind of a lot of shit going on right now to be lingerin' on something like that." The man said with an look that said plain and simple what he was thinking. 'Stupid woman.'_

"_It's kind of a big thing to overlook," Callie said narrowing her brow in annoyance._

"_Why thank you, honey." The man smiled and finally lowered his hands. _

"_Eww," Callie said shaking her head. The noise at the door caught her attention and she fixed her gaze back on the dead guy still working at the door. Callie began to back up slowly her gun still raised at the door before her. "Why should I go anywhere with you?"_

"_Well for one," the man's voice was practically in her ear now but she kept her eyes fixed on the door and the Walker beyond. "I've got your keys." He dangled the keys near her ear and caused her to shoot a glare over her shoulder at him. His smiling face came into view as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "And your extra ammo." He flipped the two clips that Callie had taken from the officer over her other shoulder. "Two, I'm thinking the naked guy you met in jail is the lesser of two evils considering the alternative."_

_Callie spared another glance to the man behind her still wiggling the keys she stole first in her ear, and then one look at the guy that had been joined by another one pushing at the door. The knob started to jiggle and Callie turned snatching the keys from the man. _

"_Fine," she spat as they made their way towards the illuminated emergency exit sign at the back of the corridor. "But I swear to God if I hear one more joke about the size of your penis I am going to shoot you and leave your bare ass to be bit and wander forever naked as a jaybird."_

"_Noted." He smiled as he ran behind her. "Name's Danny Murdock. Nice to meet you." _

_**When she was just a girl**_

_**She expected the world**_

_**But it flew away from her reach**_

_**And the bullets catch in her teeth**_

* * *

><p>The entire camp was filled with laughter as Callie shook her head. She hadn't really thought about just how ridiculous her meeting with Danny had been. How the bleakest moment of her life had been given just a hint of silliness. How that little bit of levity had saved her brain from shutting down completely.<p>

Danny was good for that. Adding a bit of levity to the situation. No matter how dire it got

"So he was just walking around the police station naked?" Amy asked through her chuckles. Andrea elbowed her sister but was also snickering as she shared a glance with Callie. Even the aloof Dixon brothers were chuckling.

"Apparently Danny had been arrested the previous night for public intoxication." Callie supplied earning a scoffed 'of course' from Andre and a laugh from Dale.

"Public Intoxication," Carl said with a look to Shane. "So people get arrested for drinking naked?"

"People get arrested for doing a lot of things naked, buddy." Shane said putting a hand to the kid's head and pushing down. "I'll tell you about it when you're older."

"Danny was arrested at the tail-end of an epic bender," Callie continued. "Made his way all the way from Savannah to Georgetown, of his rocker. He was apparently stripping for the Army vehicles that he passed, singing 'Born in the USA' at the top of his lungs. Lucky for his ass they arrested him before the shit hit the fan. He'd been in the drunk tank for the whole day. With the police department being overrun with calls they forgot about him."

"How did he get out?" Dale asked as he shifted to look up at the look out where he obviously felt he belonged after skipping out on most of the day.

"He'd apparently just charmed the female guard that was down the way to open it up," Callie said. "She opened the door and then got a call on her radio that had her running towards some kind of emergency in the street."

"Lucky bastard," Merle said rubbing at his palms. "I'm betting that Danny-boy is one funny ass drunk."

"Yeah, funny." Callie said eyeing the man as he continued to rub his hands and twist his neck from side to side, cracking the bones.

If Callie would have realized that Danny wasn't just some dumb fuck who was having a good old time drinking one week, but in fact a Meth-head with a huge problem she may have reconsidered that whole being the lesser of two evils thing. After they had made it out of Georgetown and settled themselves at a small seemingly abandoned gas station Callie caught him snorting up.

After tossing his stash, they had quite a long debate over just how long he planned to last addicted to drugs during the apocalypse. The debate consisted mainly of the two of them yelling at each other across the room, throwing things at each other, and Danny smashing his fist into Callie's gut and her kneeing him quite hard where the sun didn't usually shine. After that a few Walkers found their way towards their little hideout.

The conversation ended when Callie saved Danny's ass yet again. As they sat on the dirty floor of the now locked gas station men's room where they ended holed up, each smoking a cigarette and staring at the door where the dead moaned and groaned outside, Callie explained the situation very clearly to the man with her. Their survival in this world depended on each other being able to save the other's ass. Which meant Danny needed to be clean and sober and under fucking control.

The first week of Danny's forced sobriety were total and complete hell. Callie had been sure that the damned glassy look in Danny's eyes would never clear. But it had.

Callie's eyes went back to Merle watching as the man fidgeted in his seat, while Daryl looked on biting on his thumbnail clearly pissed off. The sudden realization made Callie almost slap herself it was so damned obvious. Merle was an addict. What he was addicted to she had no idea.

The only thing that was currently clear to her was that Daryl was currently enforcing a bit of sobriety on his son of a bitch older brother. A fact that Merle was working to both ignore and accept at the same time. Most likely Daryl had quite the conversation with Merle when the returned to camp. A conversation that began and ended with Merle tying a walker to a tree in a drug induced spree of euphoric idiocy, and two little babies being the ones to find his little prize.

"So after that bit of lunacy, you all started picking up strays with Miles there, and the rest is history, huh?" Dale said getting to his feet.

"They weren't all like Miles." Callie said with a sad smile as she looked into the dying fire.

"You had more to your group before you met me," Miles said with a nod. "Danny mentioned it one night, but never went into detail." Callie looked over her shoulder at the teenager who looked a bit older than his seventeen years in the dying light of the fire.

"We ran into this kid about two weeks after we left Georgetown," Callie said. "He was maybe eighteen. He had been down in Savannah visiting some relatives or something. He never really went too much into detail. Said he was from a farm town near to Atlanta and was heading back that way.

"Me and Danny being the helpful sons of bitches we were told him he could tag along with us since we were heading that way anyhow." Callie's hands began to sweat and she rubbed them on her jean clad legs before continuing.

"About a week or so later we ran into some others, a man named Jed and his two daughters, Lisa and Allie." Callie smiled and looked up to see Dale settling himself back down beside her, his rifle sitting on the ground next to him. "They were holed up in this little plantation house that had belonged to the man's parents before the world ended. Jed offered us shelter, food and safety for a couple of days."

"I'm guessing things didn't end well with ol' Jed," Merle's cynical voice filtered over the group and Callie looked over at the man.

"Not long after we had decided it was time to move on, this group of four men traveling up the road stopped. RJ, that's the kid we picked up, decided to be friendly, offer them some food and water. That was a mistake," Callie closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "They were not a good lot. It had apparently been a while since they had seen anyone, let alone a woman."

"Apparently to those boys, when the apocalypse hit, no didn't mean no anymore." Callie felt the chill of the silence around the camp as she rubbed at her red welted wrists. She looked up and smiled wryly to Shane as he leaned forward a bit.

"I don't understand, "Carl said quietly looking up to his mother. Lori shook her head with a sad smile and ran her hand over her son's head. Pulling him closer she gave the boy a peck to the side of his head and gave Callie a small smile.

"I do." Miles said with an iciness in his voice that caused Callie to turn and look at him. "Fuckers."

"Here, here kid," Merle stated, surprising the lot as he rubbed at his temple. He looked up sharply with a disgusted look at the group. "Fuck, I might be a lowlife redneck son of a bitch to you people but I ain't no rapist."

"They went for the girls first. Jed and I tried to stop them," Callie continued tiredly. "But we couldn't. Made us watch," she shook her head at the memory and rubbed a hand over her eyes wishing the memory wasn't burnt there. "Told me it was a taste of what's to come."

"Where was Danny?" Shane asked, the distaste of the story obvious in his tone.

"Danny had put up too much of a fight at the beginning," Callie said. "Knocked his ass out, but kept him and RJ in a position where they got to watch to. I'm guessing that they were expecting Danny and RJ to join in at some point. Danny woke up just as the five-toothed fucker was dragging me off." Callie let off a bit of chuckle, as she looked up and met Dale's eyes. "Walkers showed up not long after that, catching the noise we were making. Lucky little distraction got us the upper hand."

"And RJ?" Miles asked his anger that something like this had happened to his makeshift family was evident on his face when she turned to look at him.

"After the shooting died down, we couldn't find him. Apparently he made a choice." Callie said smiling at the boy and shaking her head.

"Fucked up," Daryl mumbled from his spot beside Merle. If possible he crossed his bare arms even tighter over his chest, and Callie watched the muscles in his forearms flex as he clenched and unclenched his hidden fists.

"Understatement of the century there, my brother." Merle said tiredly, rubbing at his temple and shifting his head from side to side in a restless manner. The telltale signs that Merle needed a fix were starting to show and the man pushed himself to his feet and mumbled his way into his tent. Daryl watched Merle go. His eyes slid back to Callie's for a second and again the muscles twitched in his arms.

"What happened to those girls?" Jacqui asked from her position on the other side of the fire. Beside her T-dog and Jim were sitting with their heads bowed.

"Lisa died in Jed's arms," Callie said tiredly sitting up straighter and running a hand through her hair. "Too violent for her to survive really. Allie, well , she wasn't much better off. Jed took care of her himself. We buried them at the farm, little white crosses with their names on 'em." Callie closed her eyes again. "After that, we decided we were better off taking it on our own. Which lasted for about four days before we stumbled upon Miles. It all went downhill from there."

"Hey!" Miles shouted indignantly. Callie got to her feet and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm sorry," Shane said quietly, his eyes on hers as he stared up at her from his seat beside Lori and Carl. It was an apology everything that had happened. An apology he didn't need to give.

"Don't be," Callie said putting a hand to Dale's shoulder as he moved to stand up. "If it's okay with you I'll take the first watch. Don't think I'm gonna be sleeping much tonight."

"I'll keep you company then," Dale said standing up, placing his rifle on his shoulder. Callie shook her head and Dale smiled and raised a finger. "Not really up for debate, Callie. It's my damn RV."

Callie chuckled and bowed as she let Dale lead the way towards the RV. She patted Miles' arm as she walked past him, and pushed him just a bit so that his toes were back behind the line she had drawn in the dirt. Miles huffed again but smiled and rubbed at his head as he moved into the tent with Jenna, Ben and Gracie.

Callie's gaze went to the radio. Still no word from Danny and Glenn.

As she turned she spotted Daryl as he came up and mumbled something to Dale just before the old man ascended the ladder to their look out. Dale nodded his head to Daryl, and Callie stretched again before continuing towards the RV. She watched the rough and tumble man as he walked away, rubbing at the back of his head as he looked at the ground. Suddenly, his eyes flew up to meet hers as if he had felt her stare on his back.

Quick as the contact of those piercing blue eyes came, it was gone again as Daryl ran an angry hand through his short cropped hair and turned his gaze back to the ground. Callie laughed to herself as she watched him push into his tent as she started to head up the ladder of the RV. If Daryl kept this eye contact thing up soon she was going to have to start using her toes to count on along with her fingers.

_**Life goes on**_

_**It gets so heavy**_

_**The wheel breaks the butterfly**_

_**Every tear, a waterfall**_

_**In the night, the stormy night**_

_**She closed her eyes**_

_**In the night, the stormy night**_

_**Away she'd fly**_

_**And dreamed of paradise**_

_**~Paradise, Coldplay**_

_AN: Did you catch it? Did you get it? If not, then I obviously didn't do it right and you'll just have to be surprised in the long run. Next chapter we're going to go visit Danny and Glenn as they roam around Atlanta, and also Callie gets her cuffs are finally taken off by none other than our favorite redneck. _


	6. The Hymn For The Cigarettes

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Woo Hoo! Another LONG chapter. We got friendships blooming all over the place in this one. Glenn and Danny bond over the shared love of being alive. Callie, Daryl and Dale bond over the love/hate relationship that they have with nicotine. And Merle makes the unlikeliest of buddies in camp. _

_To all those who have reviewed I'm glad you like it, and I love hearing how excited you are about it. Catharsis thy name is writing fanfic. _

_Phantasmal Killer: I am so happy that you think the crew is fitting in well. I was hoping that it wouldn't be too out there. And honest to God, my brain didn't even click with having Callie involved in the prison break and tie it into Season 3…Goddamn that woulda been a great idea. Oh well, guess I'll have to figure something else out huh? _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

_As always….read, review and enjoy!_

_~SWW_

**Chapter 6: The Hymn For The Cigarettes**

Danny's eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the early afternoon sunlight overhead as he stuck his head out just far enough to look down the street. Groaning, Danny pulled his head back and shifted slightly in his crouched position at the end of the alley.

Moving his eyes across the street to the connecting portion of the alley, Danny again waved his hand signaling for his companion with the age old 'get your ass over here' motion. Again, Glenn shook his head and mirrored Danny's wave. The age old 'No dumbass, you get your ass over here' signal.

This absurd show of what Callie would have referred to as 'male idiocy at its finest', had been going on for damn near ten minutes now. Following Danny's madcap dash across the Walker infested street, to the relative safety of the back alley that connected to the small family owned pharmacy.

He'd told Glenn he would go first, and honestly he hadn't really waited for the younger guy's reply before bolting. Danny's mind was on the prize. And that prize was the safety of his ex-wife's apartment building. He'd only been there twice, first when she moved there, and second to visit his son nearly eight months ago.

Sure, he'd been high as a kite the first time, and a bit hung over the second, but he was pretty sure this place looked familiar. Danny gave another look up and down the street, eyeing the Walkers that were milling about a block away on the left and two, nearly three, blocks away on the right. Pushing to his feet, Danny pointed a finger at Glenn and then pointed that same finger firmly to his feet. Internally he shook his head at the familiar motion he'd used so many times as the father of an equally impetuous boy.

"Glenn, so help me God," Danny mumbled as he watched the younger man shake his head, flip him off and then mimic his exact movements.

Danny liked Glenn, he really did. The kid didn't have to take him into town on this stupid mission to find people that most likely weren't even here, but he did. He didn't even really hesitate, at least not after he'd made his mind up about it. Glenn never backed away from going into the Walker infested streets of Atlanta, he just sighed and did it. Glenn had a backbone that must have been made of fucking steel. Too bad that backbone was currently well hidden behind the layers of his fucking yellow belly.

Glenn ran a hand down his face as he settled back down on his haunches and hid himself behind the dumpster at his end of the alley. Sneaking a quick glance behind him and around him for good measure Glenn once again closed his eyes and shook his head.

They'd been in Atlanta for an entire day now, not surprising, considering most of Glenn's trips took a bit longer than he ever expected. He was lucky to know his way around this city, and even luckier to be able to find places to hold up when needed. His favorite place by far was the department store that he and Danny had spent the night. After their slow moving progress in getting into the city proper and Danny's foggy recollection of his ex-wife's address, they'd decided to call it a night when the sun started dropping lower and lower.

They'd tried a bunch of times to radio the camp, but there was some kind of interference. Glenn was pretty sure none of their transmissions had been received. They were going to try again when they got to the apartment building.

The agreement between Danny and Callie had been three days. Three days and she was coming to get his ass, transmission or not.

They were now on address number four, the final combination of numbers and street names that had jumbled into Danny's brain. Their last ditch effort as Glenn had explained as they left the department store as the sun started to rise this morning. Glenn really didn't want to spend another night in Atlanta. Glenn let his head smack a bit harder into the brick wall behind him. If he'd have known that Danny didn't really have a clue as to what his ex's address was he would have reconsidered his selfless act of volunteerism.

Glenn liked Danny, he really did. The man was determined to a fault, and as upbeat as any man could possibly hope to be during an apocalypse. Not to mention he had saved Glenn's life three times now, not counting the first time on the highway with Callie. But dear God, if that determination and optimism ended up turning Glenn into a Walker he was going to make sure that the first thing he did when his ass was reanimated would be to bite the hell out of Danny Murdock.

Stretching his neck around his dumpster, Glenn's eyes again landed on the red-faced man on the other side. Danny was crouched down behind a fenced area that housed the electrical equipment and trash bins of the pharmacy behind him. Danny was clearly growing impatient as Glenn yet again shook his head at the man when he waved his hands frantically for him to dash across. Danny's hands went up in the air and his eyes rolled skyward.

Glenn noticed that Danny did that a lot. It was odd to see someone actually talking to God nowadays. But Glenn figured to each their own.

Glenn again motioned for Danny to come over to him, running his hands down his face when the man didn't budge. Really this was just getting ridiculous, one of them was going to have to move. The amount of Walkers moving around on the street between them, no matter how many damn blocks away they were at the moment, was a bit too sketchy for Glenn to want to risk his life.

Especially considering Danny was leading them in the wrong damn direction. Glenn shook his head and tapped his hands impatiently on his knees as he glared over at Danny.

Glenn's eyes narrowed as Danny's went wide. The dark-haired man across the street was now flailing his arms wildly motioning faster for Glenn to come over there. When Danny slid the shotgun off of his back and got it ready, that's when Glenn heard the crunch of glass underfoot. Sliding his eyes behind him Glenn spotted the reason for Danny's freak-out.

Three Walkers were slowly making their way down the alley towards him. From the looks of it, they hadn't yet seen or smelled him, but it was only a matter of time.

"Oh, hell," Glenn said as he scrambled to his feet. His one hand went to his hat to keep it on as he dashed around fallen trash cans and parked cars. He did a quick look to his left and right and groaned when he saw one of the Walkers look directly at him.

"Run," Glenn said harshly as he smashed into Danny's chest with his arms, not even sparing a glance back to see the Walkers approaching. He didn't need to. You could hear them. He spun Danny around and pushed the man down the alley towards the slightly ajar door of the pharmacy. "Inside! Inside!"

"Inside?" Danny yelled as he turned his head to look at the smaller man propelling him down the alley, shifting to try and shake Glenn's hands from his back as they ran for the pharmacy. "You said explicitly _not_ to go inside anywhere that had a door just left open."

"Uggh," Glenn stopped and pulled Danny to a stop by his shirt. Searching the alley way, Glenn's eyes landed on the utility ladder sitting a foot and a half off the ground that led to the roof of the small building they were heading towards. "Up! Go up!"

"Up, right," Danny said grabbing a hand to the ladder and practically flying the three stories to the top. Once there Danny reached a hand over the top and pulled Glenn up by his backpack. Both men fell to the roof, completely out of breath.

At the growing sounds of groans and moans below, both men pushed to their feet and inched their heads over the ledge to see just what was below. The mass of undead bodies, six in all, were pawing at the ladder but unable to gain the footing needed to get up. Thank god for the fact that the damn thing was at least a foot off the ground, and for the fact that the dead can't climb.

Danny reached a hand over and took the cap off of Glenn's head and smacked him with it repeatedly.

"Hey, stop that," Glenn shouted as he reached around trying to get his hat back.

"What the hell was that back there," Danny asked continuing to hold Glenn's hat out of reach. "Why didn't you run when I told you to? I had you covered." Danny pointed a thumb to the shotgun once again resting on his back.

"Because, you're going the wrong damn way!" Glenn said which caused Danny's hands to drop into Glenn's reach. Snatching his cap back he swatted it at Danny's shoulder a couple of times before pointing a finger out to where he had been hiding previously. "We need to go that way, like five blocks."

"Oh," Danny said narrowing his eyes at the alleyway where Glenn had been. "Sorry. I have this bad habit of impetuousness. Callie hates it too."

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed you for it," Glenn mumbled shaking his head.

"Oh, she's tried." Danny said with a smile. "Fuckin' moral compass just stops her every time."

Glenn let out a disgruntled sigh, placing his hat back on his head and sparing a glance down at the Walkers still desperately trying to get up at them. Luckily they hadn't drawn more attention and it was still just the six. The distant barking of a dog caught both men's attention, and that of the Walkers. Three began to slowly saunter off towards the source.

Danny left Glenn to ponder the situation with the Walkers, his eyes narrowed as he walked towards the side of the roof. Mentally he was berating himself, more than Glenn ever would. Even though Danny deserved more of a browbeating than the simple slap with his hat that Glenn had given him. Glenn was just too damned nice.

Danny had wronged a hell of a lot of people when he'd been using. He'd done a bunch of stupid things, and hadn't give a fuck at the time. Now that he was clean he was starting to realize just how fucked up his life had been. How fucked up he had been. Not remembering his own fucking kid's address was bad.

Getting a good man like Glenn killed because of it was something he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself for. Danny eyed ground below, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"We need a plan," Glenn said from behind him. Glenn watched Danny run his hands through his dark hair, eyes downcast on the street below. After a second, Danny turned to Glenn with smile riding his lips. "Would it be wrong of me to say I _really_ don't like it when you smile like that?"

"Nah," Danny said shaking his head and pointing a finger at Glenn. "Just means you're paying attention, G-man. Now come on over here so I can explain my plan."

* * *

><p>Lowering her gaze from the map of Atlanta she had been studying since dawn, Callie couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Beside her on the ground Gracie was playing with some rocks. Each rock now had a name, and currently they were planning on enjoying some tea.<p>

Kids were amazing. Truly fucking amazing.

"Callie do you want to have tea with us?" Gracie looked up at Callie, her little chubby arm lifting to shield her eyes from the sun as she tilted the oversized bucket hat back a bit to see. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and the heat of the day was just hitting its peak. Dale had placed the hat onto the little girl's head at noon, with a smile of thanks from Callie. Along with a muttered 'How many of those do you own?' from Miles.

Little as Gracie was, the heat on days like this would easily be able to burn her skin, and lead to sickness if she was out in it too long. But like any little girl that had survived a shit storm, she refused to leave Callie's side.

It was obvious to everyone in camp that Callie was planning her rescue of Danny and Glenn, even the four-year-old. Thus, Gracie had attached herself to Callie's hip so-to-speak, and not left her side since their walk this morning.

"Not right now, Gracie-baby." Callie said with a smile down at the little girl. Gracie just nodded, but the tell-tale pout was in place. The pout that normally would have caused Callie to break down and have an impromptu tea party with the girl and her rock friends. But today, her head just wasn't in it.

Callie again turned her attention to the well-worn visitor's map of Atlanta. Eyeing the four dark circles she had made on the map this morning, each one highlighting a different apartment building. There were only four apartment buildings in the area that Danny had described as his ex-wife's. Which meant there were only really four locations that Callie would have to worry about visiting.

Callie tapped her finger on the only other circle on the map. This was the department store that Glenn had mentioned to be one of his safe-zones. A place that he usually stopped at when he had to make camp during one of his excursions. The couple of trips she and Glenn had made to Atlanta had been quick and dirty, with no need for an overnight stay. So she was hoping that was still the case with the place when and if she needed it.

She may have conceded to waiting three days before mounting her rescue of the two men, but that had been with the condition of a radio call. Which they had not received. Dale of course had mentioned the static that they heard last night while he and Callie held watch duty together on top of the RV. Callie had merely shaken her head at the old man, and in turn he shook his head back at her.

"Hey," Lori's voice broke into Callie's thoughts as the dark haired woman approached. Lori gave Callie a smile and then turned her attention to the little girl on the ground as she lowered to her haunches beside the smiling little girl. "Afternoon, Gracie. Nice hat." She put a hand to Gracie's head and smiled wider when the girl beamed up at her. "You know I think Sophia and Eliza have a couple of dolls that I'm sure would like to join in on your tea party. Maybe you could go over and ask them."

"They're too old," Gracie said looking up at Lori. "You just want me to go away while you talk to Callie."

"Observant little thing," Lori said looking up at Callie. Callie smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her back end against the hood of the Hummer and looked down.

"Gotta be these days," Callie said quietly, earning a nod and a sad little smile from Lori. Lori turned her attention back to the little girl.

"You are exactly right, Gracie," Lori said lowering her head slightly to see under the brim of the hat and catch the girl's eyes. "I should have been honest with you. I would like to have a word with Callie, would you mind excusing us?"

Gracie looked up at Callie for a minute, shifting her mouth this way and that as she considered. Callie shook her head and reached down to lift the girl up and put her on her feet. Smacking her bottom lightly she laughed and pushed her a bit.

"Get outta here, Gracie-baby. I promise I'm not going anywhere. You can come right back." Callie said with a smile as the girl continued to watch her. "Get."

Gracie made a face but moved her feet slowly off towards the waiting group of older girls sitting and chatting not far off. Callie watched the girl sit down beside Jenna, her eyes shifting from the fifteen-year-old red head to Callie back at the Hummer.

"She's attached to you," Lori said, bringing Callie's attention back to the woman who apparently wanted to have a word with her. Lori's gaze was on the group of girls for a moment before shifting over to where Carl and Miles were chatting with Shane. Miles' must have felt her stare because the kid looked up and inclined his head at Callie. "They all are."

"Yeah, I guess I've kind of become a makeshift mom for them." Callie shook her head. "I never really even considered being a parent before. Didn't think I had it in me to be solely responsible for another life like that. Hell, I could barely handle myself half of the time."

"Well, you've certainly proven that theory wrong." Lori said laughing as she leaned her arms on the Hummer and glanced down at the map spread on the hood. "You really considering going to Atlanta after those boys?"

"Shane or Dale?" Callie asked leaning down and looking at Lori over the map. Lori looked up with a raised brow before smiling. "Come on, which one sent you over?"

"Both if you want to get technical," Lori said still smiling. "They both mentioned a distaste for the idea, but coming over to talk to you was all me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Lori stood up and moved to stand beside Callie placing a hand on her arm above where the handcuffs sat. "One mother to another," she started. When Callie opened her mouth to interject, Lori merely shook her head and lightly squeezed Callie's arm. "Whatever you may think, you are the only thing that they have left in this world that even resembles a parent. Whether they call you it or not, you are their mother. And Danny-well Danny is probably more of a big brother than a father figure but you get where I'm going. I don't think they want to lose you both. It's hard enough for a kid to get over the loss of one parent. Do you get me?"

Callie was quiet for a moment studying the eyes of the woman before her. The strength of a mother in survival mode had always been a force to be reckoned with in Callie's mind. Looking into Lori's eyes she saw that same instinct, that same selflessness that said she would move heaven, earth and Walkers if it meant keeping her boy safe.

Which she had done. Even after the loss of her husband. Callie's eyes flicked over to Carl and Miles and Callie shook her head.

"I get you," Callie said quietly. "I do. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to help make plans. Danny is - he's family. Just as much as those kids. The only family I have."

"I understand that more than you know," Lori said turning her gaze to Shane as he laughed at something Carl was saying.

"I'm sorry about your husband," Callie said putting her hands on the hood of the car. "I'm sorry about Carl losing his father and I'm sorry about you losing a man you obviously loved."

Lori's eyes flicked back to her and Callie watched a plethora of emotions rage in the woman's eyes. Not sure if she'd said something wrong Callie returned her gaze to the map on the hood.

"I did love him," Lori said quietly. "Very much. And I always will."

"Moving on is hard," Callie said, quietly. "It's probably the hardest thing someone will ever have to do. But it's not wrong."

"Danny," Lori said nodding her head as she looked at the rocks on the ground. "Danny said that same thing to me."

"Yeah, he's good for profound shit like that," Callie said laughing as she recalled the man saying it to her. She hoped to God circumstances had been different for Lori, which by the smiling look in Lori's eyes they had been. Danny had been trying to get into Callie's pants when he busted that out for her, and the wonderful sentiment had ended with Danny getting a punch to the gut and sleeping without a sleeping bag for a week.

"You bring him back," Lori said surprising Callie. "Forget what I said. Just fucking forget it. You bring that man back here to these kids." With that Lori walked away, right past Shane, Carl and Miles and right into her tent.

Nearly a second after Callie's attention had returned to her map, she spotted Miles' worn out converse settle to the ground in her peripheral vision.

"Please don't tell me you're here to talk me out of going after Danny," Callie said as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose. Looking up she smiled.

"Hell no, you gotta bring his ass back here." Miles said with a shrug that said 'dumbass'. Callie shook her head and raised an expectant hand out to the boy. "We were gonna go down to the lake, do some swimming cause it's hot. I wanted to take Ben with us, but-"

"Dear God, boy, you had better not be here to tell me you lost him again." Callie said standing up right.

"No! Trust me one night under tent arrest was enough for me," Miles said shooting his hands to the air in surrender. "I know where he is, I just don't really wanna get him." Miles' hands fell to the back of his neck scratching as he bit on his bottom lip.

Callie raised her brow at the boy and watched as Miles lifted his hands and pointed. Her eyes followed the fingers and as soon as her eyes landed on the boy she shook her head and smiled. Leaning her back end against the Hummer she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You head down to the lake. I'll bring him down in a minute." Callie said to Miles not taking her eyes off of Ben's tiny figure in the distance.

The boy was barely visible really, but still obvious as he sat in front of Merle Dixon. Callie could only see the back of the boy's head as it angled down to study whatever was in between him and Merle. Sitting on an old picnic table close by sharpening his knife, Daryl looked down and nodded his head slightly at whatever question Ben had just asked.

The smile that crept onto Callie's face as she watched the scene was soon replaced by a worried frown. She watched as Merle's hand twitched just a bit and he rubbed fiercely at his face while Ben sat watching Daryl sharpen the knife. Daryl's eyes flicked from the little boy to his brother and then back to his knife.

Unlike the rest of the camp, Callie had no problem with the Dixon boys. Merle was a loudmouth son of a bitch with a bad habit. She'd been there and done that with Danny, so no, she wasn't about to judge the man for that. She didn't agree with him still using but he was trying. Daryl may have forced it, but anyone that had spent even a second of time with Merle knew that he wasn't one to be forced into anything he didn't want.

Daryl was quiet, calm, almost Zen in this fucked up world. He cared only about himself and his brother, and he never hesitated to tell that to anyone who asked. Callie could respect that. She also respected that he and his son of a bitch brother hunted and provided for the entire group without anyone asking, expecting or respecting them for it.

Callie's eyes darted to Daryl. There was something to that man, something she couldn't quite figure out. She was used to analyzing people, learning their ticks. Hell, bartenders were the shrinks of the downtrodden. She'd still wasn't sure what Daryl had asked Dale last night before the two of them went up for their watch. She'd prodded for an hour and a half before the man broke.

"He'd just asked what tools I had in the RV," Dale said quietly his eyes ever watchful on the camp. "Happy?"

"Not even a little," Callie said quietly as she sat back in the lawn chair that Dale had sitting under his ridiculous red and white umbrella her eyes out on the horizon as she hoped to see Danny and Glenn in that stupid Cobalt. "But I'll let it drop, since you've stooped to lying."

The subject had dropped and Callie had damned near forgot about it, until a few hours later she was woken from a very light sleep by a hand to her shoulder. Her eyes had shot open, her hand reaching for her gun. A familiar warm calloused grip was on her wrist in a second and a pair of blue eyes were placed an inch from hers as Daryl bent down to look into her face.

"Quittin' time," Daryl said eyeing her for a second before he leaned back out of her face. His hand drifted off her wrist a second later, as if he'd finally assured himself she wasn't going to shoot him. "Go to bed."

"I'd rather not," Callie said watching over her shoulder as the man settled himself down on the edge of the RV, his back to her.

"Whatever," Daryl said, setting his crossbow on the roof of the RV next to him as he tucked his feet up into an Indian-style position under him. He pulled out a knife, and began cleaning under his nails, his eyes flicking up over camp every other second.

Dale had waved to her over his head as he disappeared down the ladder, his head nodding towards Daryl with raised brows. 'Ask him your questions, I dare you' was the look he was giving her. She shot him a glare as his hat covered head fell from her line of vision.

She and Daryl had sat in absolute silence the rest of the night, and on into the early hours of the morning. She hadn't fallen back to sleep, and he hadn't even glanced her way. She knew. She kept stealing glances at him every now and again but he never turned. She would have known.

He had that type of stare that you felt the second it hit your skin.

So now as Callie made her way over towards the Dixon's little camp grounds she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the man cleaning knives on the picnic table. His eyes never left his task, or his brother, but she knew he saw her coming. Especially when his hands stopped moving, just for a second, as she stopped in front of Merle.

"You come over here to play mother hen, jail-bird?" Merle said his eyes lifting to hers, that oh so familiar sneer on his lips. Callie smiled in return, her hands going to her hips as Ben looked up to her for the briefest moment before returning to Merle. Between the two of them sat the carcass of a squirrel that Merle was gutting, thus enthralling the boy.

"Nope," Callie said her eyes roaming around the campsite. "You boys wanna play babysitter for a while, I'm not gonna stop you. Think it's down-right cute."

That one caught Daryl's attention as he sent a mix of a glare and a squint of confusion over at her. She shot him a smile then returned her gaze to the tools set out beside Merle. Neat and tidy didn't begin to describe what she saw. Everything had its place, everything was clean, and everything was deadly as hell to a seven-year-old. The rifle settled against a tree trunk behind Merle had been stripped and cleaned recently and was shining prettily in the sunlight filtering down through the branches above.

"So Merle," Callie said, earning a withering glance from the man. His eyes were downcast but it didn't take much to know he was nearing the end of his rope. "What branch of the military were you in? I'm gonna guess Marine."

Merle's eyes shot up to hers then, a bit of shock followed quickly by his sarcastic humor and a loud whooping laugh.

"I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you, jail-bird," Merle said lifting and shaking a bloody knife at her. "More observant than I gave you credit for." His glazed red eyes studied hers for a good two seconds, before they settled back on the task at hand. Ben reached out to touch something earning a good slap on the knuckles from the butt end of Merle's knife. The hit was obviously harder than the man had intended and Ben sat cradling his hand while Merle's brow furrowed. Withdrawal was not sitting well with Merle Dixon, which meant Ben needed to leave.

"More than you know, buddy-boy." Callie said earning another glance from Merle. She raised a brow and he twisted his lips in a sneer and rubbed at the back of his head, hitting it twice for good measure. Her eyes shifted to Daryl on the picnic table, because she had felt that damned sensation of his eyes on her. His eyes met hers for a second before he lifted himself from his perch and began walking towards his truck.

"Come on Ben, Miles wants to challenge you to a dunking contest down at the lake," Callie said holding her hand out to the boy.

"But Mr. Merle was gonna show me how to skin the squirrel," Ben said in that whining voice that only those under ten could actually get away with.

"Tha fuck outta here," Merle mumbled tossing his knife to the ground. He put his hands to his knees and stared at the carcass on the ground.

Callie felt rather than heard Daryl move up beside her. His eyes shifted between Callie and Ben and his brother, that perpetual squint taking in the scene with quiet discomfort. Callie gave Daryl a nod and a small smile as she grabbed hold of Ben's collar and dragged him up off the ground.

"Mr. Merle needs himself a nap," Callie said watching as Merle began to rummage around for something. Gauging by the intensity of his search, Callie's guess was his stash. And when her eyes caught Daryl as he bit at the inside of his cheek and watched his junkie brother give up yet again on sobriety she figured she was right.

"I said, get the fuck outta here, boy!" Merle practically yelled waving a large arm around. Callie shook her head and grabbed Ben's hand while the boy lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Should get outta here when a man says to," Daryl said quietly.

"I should do a lot of things," Callie said back earning a glance from the man. "Come on, Ben."

"Can I come back after Mr. Merle's nap? I wanna see him skin the squirrel." Ben was saying as Callie dragged him off. She was shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

Daryl watched the boy walk away looking up expectantly at the woman next to him. He couldn't hear her response, and didn't care to either. Beside him his only family in the world let out a grunt and pushed into his tent ready to extinguish what little brain he had left.

* * *

><p>Glenn was uncomfortable.<p>

And for once that discomfort had nothing to do with being stuck out in the woods with people he barely knew trying to survive a zombie apocalypse.

No. This was a whole different level of discomfort. He settled himself down in the small red embroidered arm chair in what used to be the living room of Danny's ex-wife. His hands were hanging between his knees, as he watched Danny walk around the three bedroom apartment.

Glenn's eyes roamed around the remains of what had once been a very nice apartment. Danny was letting his fingers glide over a bunch of school books that had been left on small dining table. Glenn was letting his hands settle on the very nice fabric of the chair he sat in. Both men were trying desperately to ignore the blood smeared along the wall that lead into the back hallway. The hallway that no doubt lead to the bedrooms.

They'd been in the apartment for twenty minutes. The diversion that Danny had caused by hotwiring the small red Hyundai that had been in the alley, and sending it careening out into the accumulated Walkers with a well placed brick on the accelerator had been a moment of sheer genius. After securing the steering wheel and placing another brick to the horn to ensure full distraction they had been able to make a relatively easy escape. The crash that happened not more than a few seconds after they left the alley had bought them the time that they needed.

After taking care of a few stragglers in the lobby, they then worked their way up the darkened service stairwell up to the fifth floor. Apartment 519 waited them at the end of the hall. Breaking Glenn's cardinal rule about open doors, the two of them had taken a deep breath and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Glenn had frozen at the sight of the blood on the walls, but it was like Danny hadn't even seen it. That or he was too afraid to actually acknowledge it. Danny's eyes skimmed over the blood covered wall yet again, and Glenn averted his gaze. The pictures under the blood showed a happy, good-looking boy that reminded him a lot of Carl Grimes. Danny's dark hair and smile, mixed with what must have been his mother's deep green eyes.

God, sitting in the camp with Carl must have been hell for Danny these past couple of weeks.

Danny's fingers settled on the framed picture on a small shelf at the end of the hallway, his eyes moving towards the closed doors beyond.

"I'm gonna check the bedrooms," Danny said, causing Glenn's eyes to lift from the tattered copy of Us Weekly on the coffee table. Danny raised a brow to Glenn and smiled slightly.

"You want me to come along?" Glenn asked quietly.

"Hell, yes," Danny said without hesitation. "You're my wing man, Glenn. What if I run into Walkers back there. Just gonna wait out here for them to come and get ya?"

"No," Glenn said. "I will not be doing that." Glenn's eyes shifted to the door that they had closed behind them when they entered the apartment. Usually Glenn liked to have an easily accessible point of exit. Settling his eyes to the window beside him he rose and looked out.

Fire escape. Awesome. Opening the window Glenn took a breath and stuck his head out. Clear. Opening the window the whole way, he turned to face Danny. Pointing over his shoulder he smiled at the questioning look in Danny's eyes.

"If things get hairy, go out and up," Glenn said with a smile.

"Glenn you're a scary smart motherfucker, and I'm glad to have you with me." Danny said with a nod. "I can see why you and Callie make the ultimate team when it comes to getting supplies from here."

"Yeah, thanks," Glenn said with a hand to the back of his head and a smile. Two times he and Callie had made supply trips in the three weeks that they had been at camp. They hadn't really gone this far into the thick of things, then again they hadn't needed to. Quick one day trips, no fuss, no muss. Glenn kind of wished the woman was there with them now.

She would have had them out of there and back to the camp by now.

Danny waited for Glenn to meet up with him and both men started down the narrow hallway. Glenn couldn't keep his eyes from the blood trail on the wall. It was a sign. Nothing good waited for them in the rooms at the end of this narrow passage. Watching as Danny's hands flexed convulsively on his shotgun, he knew that Danny was well aware of it.

They came to a stop at a door slightly ajar, a jumble of what looked to be stars, moons and rocket ships scattered on the white paint. Danny put a hand to the door, and Glenn noticed it was oddly steady.

"Jake loved outer space. Loved the whole damn idea of it." Danny said still facing the door. "He wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up."

Glenn nodded his head, not really sure of what to say.

"Ready?" Danny said his fingers tracing over a star.

"Are you?" Glenn asked back.

"Hell no," Danny said honestly. "But this is why we came here." With that Danny pushed open the door. Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room. The curtains were pulled closed, only a sliver of light coming through the blackout fabric.

Without hesitation Danny stepped into the room, leaving Glenn standing awkwardly at the doorway. Glenn smiled slightly, noticing that there was no smell. No smell of rotting flesh. As Danny walked across the room and flung open the curtains, light illuminated his son's bedroom. Glenn smiled a bit wider as Danny settled himself on the window sill.

Tilting his head skyward in a quick thanks to the lord above Danny returned his eyes to Glenn at the doorway. The smile on Glenn's face matched his own. The room was completely untouched by the horrors of what had happened only a few feet away in that hallway. Not a thing was out of place, as if the boy had gotten up just that morning, made his bed and headed off to school.

The only indication that anything was amiss were the missing pillows from the bed, and the noticeably empty drawers of his chest of drawers.

Danny put a hand to his suddenly dry mouth and closed his eyes one more time, before pushing off of the sill and making his way back over towards Glenn

.

"One down," Danny said putting a hand to Glenn's shoulder and squeezing.

"Hey Danny," Glenn said as they walked the few paces down to what was his ex-wife's bedroom. "The missing pillows and clothes, that's a good sign."

"I know," Danny said quietly.

Danny stopped before the door to a room he'd never actually seen. He'd barely been allowed to sit for long alone in Jake's room when he visited. Leslie had been utterly sick that he had come to visit his son drunk, and only let him stay for a half an hour before kicking his ass out.

She had been right to do it too. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty. And Danny hoped to God that he would be able to show Leslie and Jake that he was a stronger man than any of them had ever thought. Clean and sober and surviving a fucking apocalypse.

Leslie's door was shut completely, the knob and jamb covered in blood. Danny felt his stomach drop and clenched his hand around the knob. Glenn put a hand to Danny's shoulder and gave it one assuring squeeze. A second later Danny opened the door.

"Holy shit!"

Danny's hand shot out faster than he'd thought possible as he grabbed the knob and slammed the door shut again. Eyes wide he shot Glenn a look of pure horror and held fast to the knob.

"How many were in there?" Glenn asked his eyes as wide as saucers as he now held tight to his baseball bat.

"Three I think," Danny let out a breath and shook his head shooting a smile back at Glenn. "Well, I wasn't really expecting that, how about you?"

"I don't even know what to expect anymore," Glenn said shaking his head and gripping his bat. Danny readied his shotgun and just as he was about to open the door again Glenn stopped him. "Hey, do you think maybe we shouldn't really shoot them. I mean we don't know what's crawling around in this place that may hear it."

"Right," Danny said pulling Glenn over and putting his hand on the knob. Glenn stared at Danny with open mouthed awe. Looking between his hand on the knob and Danny as he started back towards Jake's room. "You hold that for a minute. I'll get myself a bat and then we can take care of it. God I hope that's not Leslie," Danny's muffled voice was coming from Jake's room as he rummaged around. "We didn't end on the best of terms but that doesn't mean I wanted things to end like this, you know."

Glenn was shaking his head and staring from his hand to where Danny disappeared. He could hear the muffled moans coming from the other side of the door and jolted when he felt something press against the door.

"Uh, Danny?"

"Coming, G-man," Danny appeared holding a bat and a what appeared to be a paintball gun. "Leslie was so pissed when I bought him this," Danny said with a smile.

"A paintball gun?" Glenn said, his fingers tightening against the knob. "Are you serious?"

"Hey this thing packs a pretty good punch up close and personal. It should work to stun the bitches until we can bash their heads in." Danny checked the clip of blue paintballs and smiled a bit wider as he moved to a position behind Glenn. "You open the door, and I'll paint those fuckers blue."

Glenn stared for only a second longer before shaking his head and opening the door. The ridiculousness of the next ten minutes was something that would probably live on in Glenn's memory for the rest of his life. Danny opened fire on the first Walker at the door, Five shots to the face at point blank range with a paintball certainly did pack a punch.

The man went down and Glenn proceeded to move in for the kill as Danny barraged the next two with enough paintballs to take down a linebacker. They then proceeded to bash the skulls and clear the rest of the room.

Before all was said and done Danny had moved through the rest of the apartment with his paintball gun and bat, checking every other closed door. Luckily there hadn't been any more Walkers to deal with.

Glenn slid down the wall in Danny's ex-wife's bedroom landing in a heap next to Danny. Together they took in the carnage that surrounded them. Three dead Walkers, each one with a different pattern of blue paint spattered on their rotting bodies.

Danny was still shooting the dead and rotting leg and hip of the Walker closest to them, making Glenn grimace as he wiped his sweating palms on his jeans.

"So?" Glenn asked quietly watching as Danny let off one pellet then another in a slow rhythm.

"She's not here," Danny said not removing his eyes from the task at hand. He let off a quick five shots and finally put the gun down as he began rummaging through his backpack for something.

"Someone you know?" Glenn asked eyeing the almost completely blue Walker.

"Fucker was Leslie's soon to be husband," Danny said, a second later he let out a sigh of relief. Glenn looked over to see Danny pull two cigarettes from a pack. "Son of a bitch wanted Jake to call him Daddy. "

Glenn nodded his head, understanding a bit more the continued shooting of the man on the floor. Beside him Danny lit both cigarettes, kept one in his mouth and handed the other over to Glenn. Glenn shook his head, and opened his mouth to explain that he didn't smoke when Danny shoved the cigarette into Glenn's hands.

"You don't have to smoke it, Glenn," Danny said. "Just fucking hold it if you want. But you are taking a smoke break with me whether you like it or not."

Glenn held the cigarette awkwardly by the butt between his index finger and thumb. His eyes watched the trail of smoke slide up from the lit end towards the ceiling above. Sliding his eyes over to Danny, Glenn yet again felt uncomfortable. Danny sat with his knees up, forearms sitting on top and a cigarette dangling from his right hand. The usually jovial man was staring at the man that had been about to take his place in the life of his son, an expression in his eyes that Glenn couldn't even begin to understand.

"You okay," Glenn asked quietly.

"No, Glenn, I'm not okay." Danny said lifting his cigarette to his lips and taking a big deep inhale. Closing his eyes Danny let out a puff of smoke towards the ceiling. "I don't think anyone alive in this fucking world can ever again be described as okay." Danny tilted his eyes to Glenn beside him and gave him a wan smile. "But I'm better than I was. Thank you."

"Sure," Glenn said nodding his head, not really sure what he was being thanked for. Glenn eyed the cigarette in his hand again.

"We'll hold up here for the night," Danny said quietly taking another drag from his cigarette. "Lock these fuckers up in here and sleep out in the living room. You can head out on that fire escape and try and radio camp again. Higher ground may help with it. We'll head back home in the morning. Hopefully before Callie decides to play hero."

Glenn nodded his head as Danny gave the most level-headed statement he'd ever heard escape the man's lips. Still staring at the cigarette in his hand, Glenn's eyes went to the Walkers in front of him and then back to the cigarette. The ashes getting longer on the tip as it burnt down. He heard Danny mutter 'damn waste', and considered putting the thing to his lips.

Danny watched Glenn from the corner of his eye, smiling a bit as the younger man looked from the blue fucking Walkers on the ground to the cigarette in his fingers. Bumping his shoulder against Glenn's, Danny held up his cigarette settled nicely between the index and middle finger of his left hand. He waved it at Glenn showing him the proper way to hold it.

Glenn pursed his lips but slowly maneuvered the cigarette to mirror the hold Danny had on it. Glenn slowly began to bring the cigarette towards his lips and Danny let out a little chuckle.

"I promise not to tell your momma, Glenn." Danny said again bumping his elbow into the younger man's shoulder. "Go ahead." Glenn took a deep breath and then placed the cigarette between his lips. Inhaling from his own cigarette Danny stifled a laugh as Glenn began coughing uncontrollably and shaking his head.

"That's disgusting," Glenn said holding the cigarette away from himself.

"Least you can say you tried it before you died," Danny said with a smile, his cigarette bouncing on his lips with each word. "More than most people nowadays." Glenn grimaced as he continued to look at the cigarette in his fingers. With a sigh and a look to the Walkers on the ground in front of them Glenn placed the cigarette back to his lips. Danny bumped his shoulder once more and Glenn let out a small cough with his puff of smoke.

"My mom would have kicked your ass for this," Glenn said with a sad smile. "Right after she cursed me out in Korean and smacked me upside the head a couple dozen times."

"Sounds like a good woman," Danny said. "Woulda got along well with my momma. Beat me with a big ass slotted spoon when she found me smoking in the basement."

Glenn smiled and both men shared a laugh before once again falling into silence. The sun was setting outside, and the apartment was falling slowly into darkness. Glenn spared a glance out the window and did something he hadn't thought about doing for a very long time.

A small prayer for his mom and dad, may they rest easy.

* * *

><p>"This is by far the most shocking thing I've seen since this whole damn thing began," Callie said idly as she waved her hand over towards the man sitting with her atop the RV. "Dead people walking around eating people put aside, this takes the cake."<p>

"Judging a book by its cover, Callie? You?" Dale's humor-filled voice said and again Callie shook her head at the man. Fucking ridiculous looking Dale in his Hawaiian shirt and bucket hat was sitting in his lawn chair facing the camp below and enjoying a smoke in the wee hours of the morning.

Dale raised a brow to her and lifted the cigarette to his lips taking a long slow drag, his eyes closing just a bit. Callie let out a small bark of laughter and settled her own cigarette to her lips for a drag. Settling her wrists back atop her bent knees Callie let out a puff of smoke towards the road below, watching the steam of smoke flow up from the lit smoke between the fingers of her right hand.

"Just making an observation," Callie said. The sound of footsteps hitting the ladder behind them had both Callie and Dale turning. Daryl's messy sandy brown head, looking all the darker in the moonlit night popped into view.

Daryl's progress up to the top stopped as he spotted Dale and Callie, his eyes lingering on Callie for a bit longer than she would have expected. His eyes had settled on her mouth, where the cigarette was dangling from her lips, and Callie couldn't help but smirk.

"You should tell a man when he ain't needed," Daryl mumbled readying himself to go back down the ladder. The fuck if he was going to share watch again. The point to taking turns was so people could fucking rest. "Got other shit I could be doin' other than watching this fucking camp ya know."

Dale and Callie exchanged a glance, both smiling and turning to Daryl at the same time.

"Hey, Daryl," Callie said lifting her pack of cigarettes to the air and waving it around. "Stop being a bitch and sit your ass down."

Daryl's eyes shot to hers and for a second she thought he was going to yell at her. Go off on some tangent about women and keeping their mouths shut. But then his eyes caught on the pack in her hand and she saw his hands clench just a bit on the ladder of the RV. She raised her brows and waved the box a bit, earning a roll of the man's eyes. Daryl pulled himself up the rest of the way set his crossbow down near the ladder and slowly made his way over towards her, grabbing the cigarette poking out of the pack.

Placing the familiar object between his fingers he stared at it for a minute. His reverie was broken as Callie let out a small whistle and waved and tossed a lighter to him. Lighting up and inhaling, Daryl let his eyes close as the nicotine filled his deprived body and mind.

"Fuck," Daryl let out a low breath and a puff. Tossing the lighter back at Callie he moved his way towards the other end of the RV's roof. His feet dangled off the edge as he settled his eyes to the road.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each one wrapped up in their own thoughts. Each one sending a smooth stream of smoke into the starry sky above. Callie slid her eyes to Dale, seeing that his eyes were half closed as he enjoyed the moment. Sliding her gaze to Daryl sitting with his arms resting on his knees, his back hunched over and his eyes closed as his head titled to the feet swinging idly off the edge of the RV. With a light chuckle Callie put her cigarette to her lips and leaned back on her arms as she let her legs fall off the edge of the RV.

"I can't not ask," Callie said as she eyed both men, now sliding their gazes to her. "You both look like you're on the verge of a goddamned nicotine orgasm. How long has it been since your last smoke?"

Both Dale and Daryl looked at her for a moment before again turning their attention elsewhere. For a moment Callie thought the question would go unanswered.

"I quit after Irma died," Dale said quietly. Callie's eyes shifted forward to the road and the sky beyond as she listened. "That would be about three years now," Dale said with a sad smile. "She was always on me about quitting. Guess I figured I owed it to her after she -" his voice cut off. "I should have quit before she died. When she asked."

They fell into silence again, and Callie bobbed her head resting her chin on her chest.

"What about you son?" Dale asked tilting his head towards the quiet man. Daryl's eyes slid to Dale's and Callie watched as the men exchanged some kind of silent signal. Whether it was Dale's kind tone, or the fact that he really did want to talk to someone other than Merle about something other than the shit they usually jarred on about, Daryl let out a low sigh.

"'Bout three months ago now," Daryl said quietly, taking a long drag and letting the stream flow from his lips slowly as he tilted his head skyward. "The day me and Merle got here to camp. We had about two and a half packs between us. Went through all of them that day, watching as these city folk waltzed around the woods. Fucked up way they had set up camp at first had us both on edge."

Callie and Dale both let out laughs and Daryl merely raised a brow at the two. Setting his gaze back to his boots as they swung around below him.

"Your turn," Daryl said, sliding his eyes to the left to catch Callie's smiling gaze. He looked away before she started talking, watching from the corner of his eye as she slowly pulled a drag from her cigarette and sent the smoke to the sky.

"Week before we met up with you," Callie said idly twirling the cigarette between her fingers and thumb and sending a glance to Dale. "Danny and I have this tradition of lighting up after taking down a bunch of Walkers. Kind of the sadistic and morbid cigarette after sex, you know."

Daryl and Dale both chuckled at that nodding their heads as they continued to smoke. Callie's mind wandered as she slipped the cigarette back to her lips and took a drag. She remembered that night, smoking with Mike, and Danny, as they laughed about their near death experience. Little had they realized that as they laughed and joked, little Nina was working to hide the scratch on her back.

If only Callie had gone to check on the girl when she declined their ritual after kill smoke, maybe things would have been different. Maybe Jenna would still have her big brother here to settle her down when she woke up screaming.

"Alright, kids," Dale said with a smile at Callie. His voice shook her from the memories and she looked up to him. "First cigarette?" Callie looked to Daryl who raised a palm and bowed his head in a motion that she laughed at. Ladies first. What the southern gentleman.

"Sixteen," Callie said leaning back on her palms again and tilting her head to the sky. "After my parent's funeral. Bobby stole dad's pack from the usual hiding place in the cookie jar on top of the fridge. We sat out back while the family milled around in the house during the wake. We each smoked like three cigarettes before Uncle Tug came out and slapped us upside the head. Dragged us back inside but let Bobby keep the pack."

Turning her head she caught Daryl's eye as he looked over at her. The effect of his stare on her was still as potent as ever, but she found she was actually getting to like the piercing and straightforwardness of his gaze when her eyes met his. She mimicked his motion from before raising her palm up and out to him in invitation for him to give it up.

"Thirteen," he bit out turning his head away from her and settling his gaze back on his boots. "Dad was on a rampage as usual and I was just tryin' to get away. The smokes were Merle's, I'd stolen them from his stash. Merle found me out back smokin' 'em. He beat my ass something good when he found me. Then he got me some frozen meat from inside, slapped it to my eye and sat with me outside the rest of the night. We finished the whole fuckin' pack."

Callie let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at the man sitting a few feet from her. His eyes remained on his boots as he told his story, and only now as he took a drag and let the smoke fly to the sky above did his eyes lift. She saw the slight tilt of his lips reflected in the moonlight and knew that even though there was a sadness to that story there was no sadness in Daryl's voice as he recalled it. Live and let live.

"Mr. Horvath?" Callie prompted turning her head to the suddenly quiet man facing the other direction in the lawn chair. Dale had finished his cigarette a while ago, and was now just looking at the smoldering butt as he twirled it between his fingers.

"Seventeen," Dale said shaking his head and feeling a bit silly. "Virginia Slims."

Callie and Daryl both shot their heads back to look at the man. Callie was chuckling and choking on the smoke in her lungs. Daryl's eyes were narrowed, but she could tell the man was holding back a laugh as the side of his mouth tipped up.

"Damn, old man. Slims?" Daryl muttered shaking his head and letting the smile form on his lips. Callie caught his eye and she couldn't help but smile wider tilting her head back to look at Dale as he turned to look back at them.

"What? It was all she had," Dale said raising his brows at them both and wiggling them.

"Oh God!" Callie fell back onto her back laughing and Daryl groaned but fell into a bit of a chuckle himself. Dale was smiling and shaking his head at the two as he rose to his feet. "That's just more information than I really was looking for Dale."

"Fuckin' Slims after sex," Daryl muttered and shook his head as he tried to once again regain his composure. Looking at Callie who was still chuckling as she lay back on the roof of the RV, cigarette waving in the air as she tried to erase the image of young Dale getting his post coital bliss on with a Slim caused him to lose it again.

"Alright," Dale said raising his hands in the air to the two still chuckling at him. "I'm done."

"You can't leave after that, I need details." Callie said sitting up on her elbows and looking back at Dale while he shook his head. "Strike that. I don't need them, but something inside me is just dying to know." Dale simply turned and faced her with a smile as he maneuvered to go down the ladder.

"Don't stay up too late, and try to keep it quiet." Dale said looking between the two of them as he descended.

Callie watched his head disappear and looked over at Daryl. His eyes locked with her and she actually got to see his smile and she sat up fully. It was a crooked grin, the kind that a guy would shoot to a girl in a bar that would make her scoot closer and hope for all those promises hidden behind it to come true.

She and Daryl once again fell into silence, and after a few minutes of it Callie flicked her butt into the sky. Watching it arc down into the woods below their dangling feet, she brushed her hands onto her jeans.

"You leavin'?" Daryl's voice sounded and startled her as she moved to push to her feet. Her eyes moved over to his, but he was looking at his boots. He'd chucked his cigarette a while ago and she smiled.

"You just want me to stay for the free smokes," Callie said waving the pack at him.

"Don't hurt," Daryl said, that tilt to his lips drawing her a bit closer. She was behind him now looking down as he turned his head and looked up at her. She tapped the pack and her lighter on his shoulder and waited for him to reach up and grab it.

"I'll save you from my company tonight," Callie said with a smirk as he raised a brow to her. She tapped again a bit harder. "Just tonight. I'm actually a bit tired."

"Need your rest before you go after your boy?" Daryl said as he reached up and placed a finger to the pack. Callie didn't respond, simply smiled and let the pack slide into his waiting fingers.

Before she could pull her hand away his other hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. That now familiar warmth of his calloused fingers grazed her flesh, before his thumb moved over the cuff on her wrist. His eyes were on hers, and he pulled at her slightly causing her to fall forward a bit and put a hand to his back to steady herself.

"Come 'ere," his harsh voice pulled at her as much as the slight tugging of his hand. Callie lowered to her knees as he shifted around so that he was sitting Indian-style facing her. His eyes were on her wrists as he turned them this way and that, clucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he did it.

Callie almost felt like a child getting scolded for doing something stupid. And when those damn piercing straightforward eyes of his lifted to hers she knew that was exactly what he was doing. Sitting back on her heels she started to pull her hand away.

"Stupid fuckin'" he shook his head not finishing whatever the whole statement was going to be. He pulled out a small butterfly knife and flipped it expertly open in his other hand. Callie's eyes went wide and she pulled a little harder on her hand. "Stop it, unless you want me to cut you."

Callie stopped and locked her jaw as his gaze settled again upon her red welted wrist. Putting the tip of the knife into the small hole where the key should have gone he jerked it hard one way and then the other effectively popping the metal open. It clattered to the roof of the RV and all Callie could do was stare at it. He let go of the now metal free wrist and grabbed the other one. Giving it the same treatment, the other cuff fell to the RV roof. He pocketed his knife, while Callie continued to stare at the cuffs sitting on the roof between them.

Daryl shook his head and snatched the metal, tossing it over the side of the RV towards the road. Callie was looking at him like he had two heads, before shaking her head and raising her wrists to her view. The red welts were a bit bloody in places and seemed even more sore now that the metal had been removed.

Daryl licked at his bottom lip and grabbed her outstretched hands. His thumb idly moved over the welts in her skin, sliding a bit in the tiny speckles of blood. He caught the wince as his fingers moved over the raw flesh and he again clucked his bottom lip in between his teeth making that tell tale chiding sound.

"Your gonna have some nice scars that can do whatever the fuck those cuffs were doing," Daryl said quietly, moving his thumbs over the welts once more before letting her wrists go. "Fuckin' stupid to wear something that long when they're so fuckin' easy to get off. I ain't about to let you be a Walker magnet with raw wounds when we go into that city to get your boy. Get all our asses killed."

Callie continued to stare at the man open-mouthed before he narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her. Reaching beside him Daryl picked up the pack of cigarettes she had given him and pulled out two. Lighting both he settled one inside her open mouth with smirk.

"Still going to bed?" Daryl asked, slowly removing his hand as she closed her lips on the cigarette. He pulled in a drag and watched her shake her head and then nod slowly. "Better get going 'fore I change my mind and decide I need a bit of beauty rest myself."

Callie got to her feet, her hands rubbing at her wrists as she walked to the ladder. Shaking he head as she reached the ladder, Callie wasn't sure what surprised her more. Daryl up and breaking the cuffs off of her without even asking permission. Daryl pretty much volunteering to go with her to get Danny. The feel of his thumbs moving gently on her wrists. Or the strangely wicked little smile that had accompanied the cigarette he placed in her mouth a moment ago.

Callie let a stream of smoke flow through her slightly parted lips as she moved the cigarette from one side of her mouth to the other. She turned and started down the ladder, her eyes moving up of their own accord to find Daryl settling himself into the lawn chair Dale had vacated. He propped his crossbow up beside him and removed the cigarette from his mouth flicking ash towards boots. His eyes met hers.

"Don't forget to clean them off," Daryl said with an edge back to his voice as he looked at her. "Or do I have to do that for ya to?"

The chill that ran down Callie's spine with that last statement had her shaking her head and chuckling as she made her way down the ladder. Setting her gaze up the ladder after she reached the bottom, Callie chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes caught on her wrists and she smirked.

Daryl Dixon was an interesting motherfucker.

_Lucky Strikes remind me of my friends out on the west coast,_

_Camel Lights remind me of my ex-girlfriend at Chistmas time,_

_Malboro Reds remind me of giving up in Berlin,_

_B&H remind me of not giving up but giving in_

_How can she love me when she doesn't even love the cinema that I love_

_What does she feel if she doesn't have the feeling that I have in my fingers._

_This joy I have could lift this ceiling from its rafters but I'm not laughing_

_We feel nothing, so we search for nothing, so we achieve nothing, love._

_~The Hymn for the Cigarettes/ Hefner_

AN: Dear Lord I'm a bit long winded. But I can't say I don't enjoy the stuff that's coming out. I do apologize to those that may not enjoy long chapters… it's just the way that I am. For those of you anxiously awaiting… we will be meeting up with Rick in the next chapter and moving into a bit of actual Season 1 story line!


	7. A Good Day In Hell

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hi! I'm on a roll, and I'm having a blast writing this all out which is just what it's all about right?_

_Tons of Daryl and Callie interaction in this one…_

_This chapter is going to pick up in some actual Season 1 fun. Rick finally makes it back to camp. I'm not one for writing word for word the stuff we already know and love…and this is a re-imagining of Season 1. _

_So while you'll recognize parts don't expect everything to stay exactly the same… _

_As always….read, review, and enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 7: A Good Day In Hell**

_Move in,  
>Can't you see she wants you<br>She has you deep in her eyes  
>You been wond'rin' why she haunts you<br>Beauty in the devil's disguise  
>She can tell you all about it<br>She sees it in the stars  
>She'll burn you if you try to put her down<em>

_Oh well, it's been a good day in hell_  
><em>And tomorrow I'll be glory bound<em>

They had a thing.

That was really the only way that Callie could think to describe the strange midnight visits she shared with Daryl Dixon on top of the RV. It was a thing.

The first time she chalked it up to pity; after he sat and listened to her sob story he obviously felt a bit off telling her to leave. The second time he wanted a smoke. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, the man _needed_ some nicotine. The third night they had sat in relative silence. She had just finished outlining her plan to go find Danny and Glenn to the group of assembled testosterone and she needed the quiet as much as he had. It hadn't come as much of a shock when she heard that Merle and Daryl were coming along. Daryl had let that cat out of the bag when he took her cuffs off.

Callie shivered again at the thought of that odd occurrence.

But they hadn't needed to go. Danny and Glenn had radioed just after dawn the fourth day, and sauntered back into camp by noon. Their Cobalt running on fumes on the road up to the Quarry. Callie had been so relieved she'd excused herself and sat behind a tree for a half an hour before coming back to camp.

So the fourth night, when Callie relieved Dale and assumed her usual mid-evening watch she hadn't really expected him to come up. But he did. Of course he was due to relieve her of watch soon, but the fact that he had come up nearly an hour and a half early didn't go unnoticed. It wasn't spoken of, because Callie wasn't a fucking idiot, but it didn't go unnoticed. They sat in complete silence that night, Callie finishing out her hour and a half of watch before tapping him on the shoulder and heading to the ladder.

"Glad your boy made it back," were the only gruff words he spoke to her between the cigarette sitting unlit on his lips as she descended the ladder.

"Glad we didn't have to go get his ass," Callie said with a smirk. This earned a gruff nod of his head as the brief flare of the lighter in his hand lit up his face. Those blue eyes hit hers for a second before he tilted his head up to let out his first puff of smoke.

The fifth night, when she heard his feet hit the ladder she couldn't help the smirk from forming on her lips. He stopped at the top of the ladder, placing his crossbow at the edge, his eyes lingering on her boots sitting at the edge near the ladder.

"Courtesy to those below," Callie said to him over her shoulder. He nodded his head, turned and sat removing his boots without a word. Callie returned her gaze to the camp below while she heard him make his way towards his usual spot.

The welcoming silence then began, all that was heard was the crinkle of the pack of cigarettes she had given him that second night. It was a half an hour into the two hours she had left when she heard him shift again. Quiet, like a fucking redneck ninja, he moved across the RV and sat down beside her. He was still facing the opposite direction, his knees pulled up to his chest arms resting atop them, mirroring her position in the lawn chair.

Callie hadn't realized she tensed up and stared until his voice startled her, and she sat blinking down at a lit cigarette being handed up to her. She reached down to take it from him when he finally turned to look at her with a stare that was screaming at her to.

Placing the cigarette to her lips Callie's eyes returned to the trees surrounding the camp, skimming over the forms of Danny, Glenn and Andrea quietly conversing around the small dying fire.

"What kind of fuckin' name is Tug anyway?" Daryl's gruff voice barely above a whisper again startled her and she slid her eyes over to his form. He hadn't moved in anyway. His arms were still dangling on his bent knees, the cigarette settled between two fingers that fiddled back and forth as if relishing the feel of the familiar stick they held.

Callie's mouth opened, the cigarette hanging from her bottom lip as her eyes narrowed at the man beside her. Lifting a hand to the dangling smoke, she removed it and turned her head back to the camp below. Her gaze shifted back to him a second later to find him just sitting there as if he hadn't said a damn thing.

"A fuckin' army nickname." Callie responded with a chuckle. "His real name was Samuel Marcus," she said with a smile. "Apparently the day he joined up the drill sergeant mentioned that he looked more like a fuckin' tug boat captain than a soldier. Nickname stuck, and so he forever became Uncle Tug."

"Army?"

"Yep," Callie said nodding with a smile. "Same as dad. Bobby joined up 'cause he felt the need to continue the Marcus trend of annoying drill sergeants."

After that they both fell silent again, each one enjoying their cigarette. Callie's eyes kept shifting to the man sitting beside her. If they had been sitting back to back their movements would have looked like some fucked up synchronized swimming routine. Her eyes shifted to his feet in a pair of plain white socks. He wiggled his toes a bit, and she smiled.

"What did you do before this?" Callie asked putting her eyes back to camp and taking a long drag from her cigarette. She felt his eyes roam the side of her face as he looked over at her, and she looked back in just enough time to catch the infinitesimal smirk on his lips as he turned his head back the other side of the RV.

"This and that," Daryl said quietly, flicking his cigarette off the RV. "Construction. Auto repair. Fix it work for a few people. Nothing special."

"And tending bar is special?"

"You owned that bar didn't ya?" Daryl said flicking a look at her over his shoulder. Callie smiled at him and turned around and flicking her cigarette over his head and off the RV to join his.

"Yeah," she said finally wagging a finger at him. "Still don't make it anything special. Bobby's a doctor."

"Ain't just tendin' bar though," Daryl said shifting his eyes to hers. She shrugged at him and fiddled with the bandages that Dale had helped her to put on her still healing wrists. "They healin'?"

"Yeah," Callie said with a final rub to the wrists, pulling the sleeves of the now cleaned Butch's Auto Body shirt down a bit. "Itchy as hell though."

They passed another three hours up on the RV together in that welcome silence, before Callie called it a night and headed down the ladder. Her mumbled 'G'night, Daryl' was met again with the simple salute and nod of his head as he took her place in the lawn chair. His sock covered feet stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed as he lit up another cigarette.

Last night, night number six, was when it really hit her. She had been about to give up on him. Her head bowed as she crossed her arms over her chest and cursed the slight drizzle that was falling on her. She had put up the umbrella, red and white and ridiculous as it was, when the drizzle began, but a snapping sound on the opposite side of the camper had her out from underneath. She was looking down over the trees that covered part of the roadway side of their camp, her eyes adjusted to the dark were looking for any signs of what had made the sound.

She was so engrossed in her search she had missed the telltale sound of his boots hitting the ladder. The clink of his crossbow hitting the roof was what made her turn, gun in hand. She was that on edge. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, before they resumed their normal squinted perusal of his surroundings. A slightly tilt to his lips, and he sat down to remove his shoes.

"Could just tell me not to come up no more," Daryl said with his back to her. Callie sighed and shook her head at the man before putting her gun back into the front of her jeans. Daryl placed his shoes beside hers, his sock covered feet hitting the wet surface of the RV roof. He grimaced then looked at her bare feet, shaking his now damp hair out of his eyes and running a hand through it he moved under the umbrella. "Fuck got you so jumpy, girl?"

"Heard something," Callie said, her eyes moving back down to the wooded area below.

Daryl moved up behind her, and she tensed slightly when he put his hand to her arm just above the elbow. Standing with his gaze over her other shoulder he looked down, his grip on her arm tighter as he leaned a bit further over to look down. His chest was at her back, the warmth radiating off him welcome in the cooler drizzle of the night.

"Ain't nothing down there," he said practically into her ear. "Now move back 'fore you slip off the fuckin' edge of the camper."

Daryl pulled her back under the large umbrella with him, his hand still on her elbow. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes taking in her soaked appearance with a grunt. His hand slipped off her elbow, and she shivered as she watched him plop to the roof beside the chair. His spot. Crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the wetness of her t-shirt as it clung to her midsection suddenly missing the warmth that he had provided, Callie's eyes flicked back to the edge of the RV.

"Said ain't nothing there," Daryl said lighting up two cigarettes and handing one up to her. "Now sit down before you fall down."

"I'm not going to fall down," Callie said snatching the cigarette from his fingers. "Where you been, Daryl?" She said with a smirk as she sat down and pulled her bare feet up so that her knees were under her chin.

"Fuckin' raining, Callie," Daryl said sending her a sideways glance and a smirk. She let out a bark of laughter and took a drag from her cigarette settling her eyes on the camp. That was the first indication she had. The first time he had actually called her by name. "Three nights in a row now you ain't worn socks."

"Would you believe I only have two pair." Callie said her eyes on the form of Andrea as she moved towards the RV. No doubt to sit under the awning with Dale, Amy and Jacqui still chatting below. "And boy have they seen better days."

Daryl hadn't said anything to that, a slight sound that could have been a laugh or a cough escaped before they fell into silence. Each listening to the drizzle fall through the trees. She only lasted an hour in the comforting silence before the chill of her wet clothes got the better of her. She said her usual 'G'night, Daryl' to which he responded with his salute and nod.

It wasn't until this morning, when Daryl dropped a pair of socks into her lap as he made his way towards what Danny claimed to be coffee percolating on the fire, that she knew.

They had a thing.

Callie was still fiddling with the socks when Danny plopped down on the ground beside her. He raised his hands behind his head and settled his back to the wheel of the Hummer and smiled at her. She spared him a quick glance and then very quickly regretted it. Asshole was grinning ear to fucking ear.

"Aw," Danny said bumping her shoulder with his elbow. "Your boy gave you socks. I was wondering what he dropped on you."

"Shut up Danny," Callie said setting the socks beside her as she reached for the small pair of jeans she was working at lowering the hem on. She and Gracie had finished their walk nearly two hours ago, at which point she stripped the dirty garment from the girl. She was growing, and the pants weren't going to be lasting much longer at this rate, but the longer the life she could get out of them the better.

"So," Danny started his hand scratching at the back of his newly shorn head. Amy's handiwork from yesterday. "We're putting Miles to work."

"Oh?" Callie said looking up.

"Yeah, figure it's best to keep him busy. Idle hands and all that shit." Danny said as his eyes darted away from hers and he smiled at the assembled group near the fire pit. "Jim's gonna teach him 'bout fixing cars. They're gonna be down the hill at the Cobalt tearing it apart."

"That safe?" Callie asked lowering the pants to her lap.

"Dale's got eyes on them," Danny said nodding his head towards the RV. "Plus Glenn's going to help out too. They'll be fine."

"So what are you going to be doing today?" Callie asked with a smile. Danny looked to her with a smile. Three days had gone by since Danny and Glenn returned from Atlanta. Neither man really talked much about what had happened in the city. The only thing that Danny had told them when pushed was 'they weren't home'.

Callie hadn't pushed. She didn't need to. If Danny wanted to talk about something he knew where she was. All that mattered really was that he and Glenn had made it back. And somehow, that little black cloud that had been hanging over Danny's head since they made it to camp had dissipated, just enough to let him relax again.

"I'm going to be teaching the kids some Algebra," Danny said raising his brow at Callie's smile. "What?"

"Nothing, Mr. Murdock," Callie said chuckling. "Back to your roots, huh?"

"Yeah, well, figure I should make myself fuckin' useful. Lori and Carol are doing a good enough job with the English. But I got all this knowledge just yearning to break free, you know?" Danny said putting his hands to his knees and leaning forward dramatically.

"I'm sure," Callie said shaking her head. "That's good of you."

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod. "And Jenna's going to be going over some of Amy's books with her. She's a bit further in the school department than the other kids, so I figure Amy's the next best bet with her. She'll enjoy it more too."

"Wow," Callie said, narrowing her eyes at Danny. "And the little ones?"

"Well, Ben is with his new best buddy Merle and I believe the two of them are cooking up some frogs that Ben caught down at the lake yesterday." Danny raised both brows and then rubbed his hand on his stomach. "Yum."

Callie looked over and found Ben hunched over a small fire, poking at something with a stick while the elder Dixon shook his head and skewered another frog on a stick. Beside, them not far off Daryl stood with his back against his truck, his hands drumming on the side of his coffee cup as he shook his head and mumbled something to Merle.

"Odd friends you let that boy have," Danny mumbled. He put his hands up when she turned to look at him. "Ain't got no problem with it. Those boys want to play babysitter, fine by me."

"My sentiments exactly, Mr. Murdock." Callie said with a laugh as she slapped his shoulder. "And our little Gracie."

"Well she's going to be learning her letters with Lori," Danny said smiling as Callie's mind finally wrapped around the fact that for once all of her kids were taken care of. "That's right Miss Marcus, I stopped by to see what you would be doing with your rare free day."

"Well, shit," Callie said dropping the pants to her lap and picking up her lukewarm coffee. "I have no idea. Maybe I'll go bug Jim and Miles."

"Nuh uh," Danny said waggling a finger at her as he stood up and brushed his hands down the back of his pants. "No way. You enjoy your free day. Don't bug those kids. It took a lot to get them all settled elsewhere."

"What's the occasion?" Callie said squinting up at him as he stood hands on hips in front of her. "Is it my birthday?"

"Fuck if I know you didn't tell me when your birthday is," Danny muttered. "Let's just say I'm trying something new."

"I'm a bit freaked out right now, but I'm gonna go with it." Callie said pointing her finger at him. "Don't make me regret it."

Danny saluted dramatically and made his way over towards where Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Luis were waiting for him. Not far off Lori and Carol were smiling as Gracie worked on writing out something on a piece of notebook paper.

Callie let out a sigh as she watched Miles follow behind Jim and T-dog as they made their way towards the service road and no doubt down to the abandoned Cobalt. Setting her cup down on the ground beside her new pair of socks, Callie stretched out her legs and lifted her hands above her head. Settling them behind her head she tilted her face to the sun above and smiled.

She heard the familiar sound of Ben's Polaroid going off, and heard Merle's laugh. Looking she saw Danny shaking his head and laughing as well before turning back to look at the kids waiting for him. Turning to Ben she saw him tuck a photo into his bag after showing it to Merle who was standing now and smacking Daryl on the shoulder. Shaking her head Callie once again picked up Gracie's pants and continued to unstitch the bottom hem.

* * *

><p>Daryl was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, when he settled back against his truck. He'd just dropped the pair of socks on Callie's lap and gotten himself a cup of what Danny had assured everyone was horrid stale coffee.<p>

That hadn't stopped any of them from brewing it up and drinking it. Fucking needed coffee as much as you needed air to breathe in this world with little to no sleep.

He was still trying to figure it out when he saw Danny plop down beside her. What the fuck was making him go up there?

First night, she was too wired to kick her off the roof. Second night, he wanted that fucking smoke. She'd been right, he'd been two seconds from a fuckin' nicotine orgasm. He'd seen the look on Merle's face when he offered him a cigarette the next morning. It was hard to miss that look. Third night, they were making plans and - well they hadn't really talked that night. By the fourth night he was working real hard to convince himself that it was just habit.

Fifth night he opened his fucking mouth, and that threw the whole habit scenario out the window. Then last night, he'd touched her. Fuckin' settled his hand on her arm and pulled her under an umbrella. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Hey, Mr. Daryl do you want a frog?" Ben's voice broke into his thoughts and had him looking down at the boy as he sat before Merle. Daryl shook his head.

"You sure, my brother? They be roasting up real good. Smells like chicken, huh boy?" Merle said to the boy sitting before him. Daryl again shook his head.

"Ain't hungry," Daryl said drumming his fingers along his coffee cup and watching as Merle skewered another frog.

Daryl continued to watch his brother smiling down at the boy in front of him, teaching the kid the proper way to skewer a frog. Merle reached out and grabbed the boy in a friendly head lock rubbing his hair wildly when he did it right. Daryl remembered Merle being a lot rougher with him when he used to congratulate him on a job well done.

Merle for his part was being oddly nice as he worked with the boy. It would have been strange if Daryl didn't know his brother as well. He knew for certain that the rest of those mommas in camp wouldn't let their kids twenty feet near either him or Daryl. In fact, none of them had for those months they'd been here. Course that was before Callie and her crew showed up.

Daryl's eyes slid yet again to where his mind was. He watched as Danny stood up and gave a dramatic salute to the woman smiling up at him. She was different than most of the women round here. Had a moral streak in her that put her into Merle's 'bleeding-heart' category. She sat there in that category with Glenn, the fucker who had brought more than half these people together.

He watched as she stretched out now, raising her hands to her head and pointing that heart-shaped face of hers towards the sun above. A smile riding her lips as she relaxed for what looked to be the first time in a long time.

There was something else to her. Something that had Daryl's mind working to figure her out. Something hidden behind those pretty hazel eyes. Something that had figured out Merle's _problem_, but still had her keeping that secret to herself. Maybe that's why he kept going up to that RV.

Making sure she kept outta their business. Kept her pretty hazel eyes on her own problems and not his.

The sound of a camera going off caught Daryl off guard. His attention and had him turning to the boy sitting with Merle. He watched him hand the still drying photo to Merle who was standing and laughing now. Merle shook his head as he looked at it and handed it back down to the boy. Somewhere in the distance he heard a chuckle.

"Danny said I needed to get him while he was distracted," Ben said to Merle who was putting a hand to his brother's shoulder. Daryl made a face and grumbled. He hadn't wanted to have his picture taken. He'd made that fuckin' clear.

"Wasn't distracted," Daryl said sucking down what was left of his coffee.

"Certainly weren't paying attention, my brother." Merle said laughing and slapping him on the shoulder. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing," Daryl said shaking off his brother. Merle responded with an 'uh huh' and shook his head laughing as Daryl made his way towards the lake to wash off his hunting gear. They were going to need to make another trip soon. It would do them both some good to get away from camp for a while.

* * *

><p>Night ten since Danny and Glenn had returned, had Daryl settled in his spot with more than half of Callie's watch still left to go. Callie was settled into the chair, one leg up and the other stretched out before her. Her eyes were on the camp, and it looked like she was about ready to get out of her chair.<p>

"Ain't your concern," Daryl said quietly. Shooting her a look he watched as she settled back and shook her head. "She should be smart enough to know she can ask for help. But she don't. Makes it her problem, not yours."

"Anyone ever offer to help?" Callie said her eyes shifting to him. His lowered head and snarled expression confirmed the 'no' clearer than if he'd have said it. "She's scared of the fucker," Callie said eyes returning to the tent where she could hear the muffled sounds of a scuffle. "She doesn't know what to do. Whole world went to shit and boom she's stuck with a man that does that to her and no real hope of an out. Fuckin' bastard." Callie's eyes shifted to Lori's tent, the tent she knew Shane had sauntered into a while ago. Not her place to pry there. But she was still pissed off at the man's obvious apathy towards the Peletiers and their problems.

They fell into silence and she felt Daryl's eyes slide towards her, he leaned back and looked directly at her bare feet. Looking at her with a comical look of disbelief she raised her finger and pointed to her boots at the edge of the RV.

"They're in my boots," she said laughing. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but it's fuckin' hot tonight. Never been much of a summer sock wearer."

Daryl let out a huff and she laughed. Slipping two cigarettes from her pack she lit them both and tapped her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see the smoldering end and smirked as he grabbed it and placed it between his lips.

"Guessing you shared with Merle by now, which means you're probably close to being out. Considering I know for a fact that the two of you are not good at rationing when it comes to smokes." Callie said taking a drag. "Here," she tapped his shoulder with the pack.

"Where the fuck you gettin' all these cigarettes anyway?" Daryl asked looking at the pack with a raised brow.

"Danny raided every rest stop we hit for the three months we were on the road," Callie said with a smile. "And apparently his wife had as bad a habit as we do, so he grabbed more from there."

"Hot commodity nowadays." Daryl said his eyes still lingering on her hand which was resting on his shoulder holding the pack out for him to take. His eye slid to hers.

"Like fuckin' prison." Callie muttered and earned one of those rare smiles from the man before his eyes returned to the pack on his shoulder. "You're not going to owe me anything for taking them, Daryl." Callie said with another smile as she slid the pack back and forth on his shoulder, taunting him. "Come on take 'em, you know you want them. If anything you can just take them and give them to Merle. I know it helps a bit to have something to keep his mind off of it."

Daryl reached up and took the pack then. His fingers brushed against hers, and Callie tried to catch his eye in the darkness but he averted them quickly. The contact wasn't by mistake, that much she was sure of. A small smile tilted her lips as she settled back into her chair and once again stared at the Peletier's tent. Quiet now from where she sat, but that didn't really mean anything. Silence settled between them on the roof again for a while but was again broken by Daryl. A fact which always made Callie smile.

"You don't have to worry about Merle with your boy," Daryl said quietly. Callie looked at the man as he stared off into the sky.

"I'm not," Callie said. "I wouldn't let Ben even close enough to shout at Merle if I were."

"He got himself a boy, you know." Daryl continued as if he didn't hear her, didn't believe her. That one had Callie turning to face him, cigarette bouncing on her lips as she closed her mouth. He didn't look over at her and she hadn't really expected him to.

"I did not know that," Callie said, lowering her head a bit as she spoke. "Merle don't really strike me as the daddy-type."

"He ain't." Daryl said in a matter-of-fact tone that had Callie chuckling. "Came home after being discharged from the Marines," he looked at her raising a brow. Ah, she'd been right on that one. "Woman he'd been shacking up with came after him for some money, towing a five year old behind her claiming it was his. Merle told her to fuck off, he didn't have money for some whore and her baby. She left town, Merle moved on."

"Wow," Callie said. "How long ago was that?"

"'Bout ten maybe twelve years," Daryl said quietly.

"Does the spawn of Merle have a name?" Callie said her eyes shifting towards the tent where Merle was no doubt dozing. Daryl shook his head and let his eyes roam upwards.

"Fuck if I care. Merle ain't real talkative about it." Daryl said shrugging his shoulder and taking a drag off his cigarette. "Probably dead now anyway." Daryl let the smoke crawl out of his barely open lips, and Callie's eyes watched the side of his face.

An hour went by, Callie sitting there tapping her bare toes on the roof of the RV lightly. The comfort of the silence between the pair was something Callie had begun to look forward to. Her nerves were rattled and on edge when she was alone, jumping at every sound she heard, searching the darkness for shit that didn't exist. She figured it was because she was looking out for more than just her crew now. They had themselves a little village up here. A whole mess of people that went to bed every night hoping and praying for just one more day of safety.

With Daryl beside her she had someone to scoff at her and put a gentle hand to her arm when she was about to get up and search the woods. The knowing shake of his head as he dropped his fingers from her arm was as comforting as the hand itself.

God, that warm calloused hand was starting to haunt her. Fuck if she didn't like the feel of it when it did touch her. And fuck if she didn't bang her head against the ladder lightly every night when she climbed down.

Daryl spun around, causing Callie to sit up straight and grab towards her gun. His hand was on her wrist as he settled himself so that he was facing camp now. They were each on their second cigarette, letting the time span between the nicotine dream go longer and longer.

"Fuck you're jumpy at night," Daryl said letting his fingers slide off of her hand.

"Got a lot to be jumpy about at night," Callie said removing her cigarette and blowing smoke at his head beside her. "Fucker."

He let out a gruff laugh at that and settled his arms on his raised knees. His eyes surveyed the camp and she watched as they lingered on his tent for a moment.

"He's out," Daryl said quietly. "Ain't got no more left to kill his brain with, so he says he's gonna go into the city to see if he can find some. Says he knows right where to look."

"Fucking stupid," Callie spat out as her eyes flitted over to the tent. "Why?"

"Who?" He countered with, causing her to look at him. Those piercing eyes were on hers, and he was looking at her like he was trying to read her mind. "Who was it that had the problem in your life? Brother?"

Callie was silent for a moment, as she contemplated telling him. His gaze remained locked with hers and she knew he was desperate to find an answer. Not really to the question he'd posed to her, but to helping his brother give up the shit that was bound to be the death of him eventually. Daryl could easily save his brother from Walkers if given the chance, but not from what the drugs were doing.

"Danny," Callie said, earning a surprised look from Daryl. She laughed and ran her hand over the loose strands of hair that escaped her ponytail. "Yeah, fucked up doesn't begin to describe our start to this whole new world."

"You got him clean?" Daryl asked eyeing her. She felt the intensity of his scrutiny down to the tips of her bare little toes.

"Had to," Callie said quietly, leaning towards him just a bit. "Can't trust a man to have your back if there's something constantly on his."

Daryl raised his head a bit, they were mere inches away from each other now. His breath whispering along her lips as he stared at her. He continued to stare at her and she really didn't know what to say to get him to stop. Didn't know if she wanted him to stop.

"My turn," Callie said quietly. "What did he do that was bad enough that he lets you shadow him the way he does?" Callie watched as Daryl flinched back from her like she had smacked him. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Merle ain't the type to let little brother play shadow. Something had to have happened that made him accept it."

Daryl looked away from her then and she put her hand to his shoulder as she got up. His eyes followed her movements, boring into her with a new sort of danger. He was mad. Shit, she'd made him mad.

"Danny ain't shy about his problem," Callie said quietly. "If it helps he would probably talk to Merle. There are things that Danny's done on that shit that he'll never be able to forgive himself for. One of them is being so ramped up that he wasn't there for his own boy when the world went to shit."

Callie squeezed his shoulder and Daryl's gaze dropped to her bare feet as she slowly made her way to the ladder. Grabbing her shoes and tossing them over her shoulder she settled her feet to the rung of the ladder.

"G'night, Callie," Daryl said. His voice was rough, and when she looked up at him she was shocked to find him staring right at her. Those blue eyes staring over his arms as the rested on his knees. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Inclining her head slightly she raised her hand and gave a quick salute and a smirk.

She didn't bang her head off the ladder when she reached the bottom that night. Instead she looked up and smiled when she saw Daryl standing at the edge of the RV looking down at her. He took the cigarette from his lips and flicked off into the woods before nodding down at her and heading off back towards the chair.

* * *

><p>"I'm going," Miles said raising his hands up to the sky. "No discussion needed. I'm not a fucking child, and I'm going."<p>

"No," Callie said desperately trying to keep her voice calm as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose. It was too fucking early in the morning to be having this argument with the boy.

"Look I'm seventeen," Miles began.

"A fucking child." Callie spat back at him, her eyes sliding to the right as she watched people milling about camp. Some getting ready for the planned tip into Atlanta for supplies, others just going about their daily chores. They were all pretending not to listen, but Callie knew better.

"I'll be eighteen in like three weeks," he shook his head and pretended not to hear her. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her. Idly she wondered when he got to be taller than her. She remembered him being shorter. "They need extra hands. Glenn and Andrea are both going. I'm not asking for permission here."

"Miles," Callie began, her eyes sliding to Lori for some help. Lori simply smiled and gave her a glance that said 'good luck I don't look forward to having that argument'.

"Look, mom, I'll be-"

Miles stopped mid-sentence, catching what he'd just said. Callie caught it and so did Danny who was emerging from the tent not far off. The camp had gone a bit quieter and Callie realized that the whole group, pretending not to hear them, had caught it too. Danny scratched at his stubble covered chin and raised a brow at her quickly. Callie continued to look at Miles but her hand raised to her rub across her suddenly dry mouth.

"I'm sorry," Miles said shaking his head. "I- I'm – I don't know why I said that." Miles' eyes were darting around now, his mind no doubt working a mile a minute.

Callie looked at the boy who looked like he was about to either burst into tears or fly off the handle screaming at any moment. She looked at the boy, the boy whose life she had saved and worked to keep safe for months. She looked at the boy that had fought off his own undead family in a struggle to survive, and had managed to somehow keep himself sane for weeks before she found him. She looked at him and came to a very sad realization. If seventeen was old enough to kill your own undead parents, then it was old enough to start making decisions.

"Go get your shit together, Miles. They're almost ready to leave." Callie said running her hand over her chin. She nodded her head when he made his way past her. He turned then and looked like he thought about hugging her. His eyes were welling up still and he looked away fast, pushing past Danny and into the tent to get his shit.

"Well, that was interesting, huh, _mom_?" Danny said putting an arm around her shoulder. He turned her towards the tent putting his head next to hers. "Our baby's all grown up and ready to kill himself some fuckin' Walkers. I'm so proud."

"Fuck you, Danny." Callie said pushing away from him. She settled herself on the log near where Jacqui and T-dog were preparing their own packs to go.

"We'll watch out for him, Callie." Jacqui said quietly putting a gentle hand to Callie's knee. "He'll be fine."

"As fine as any of us," T-dog said, earning a glare from the slender woman beside him and a smirk from Callie. "What? Like you ain't thinking it."

"You did volunteer, T-dog." Jacqui said raising brow. "You could stay."

"And look like a pussy next to a seventeen-year-old kid, screw that." T-dog said standing up and shouldering his pack. "Plus they need someone to do the heavy lifting."

"Yes, they need your muscles," Danny said as he sipped at some water.

"Shut up, Danny," T-dog said with a smile as he bowed his head towards his pack. Callie looked between the two men and could tell there was some kind of inside joke between them. Jacqui must have seen it too, because when Callie looked at her she just shook her head.

"I don't think any of us really want to know," Jacqui said standing up and heading off towards Andrea at the RV.

Two hours after they left, Callie was still having second thoughts about letting Miles go. She shared an interesting moment with Merle, when the man put an arm around her shoulder and snuggled in close.

"No worries, jail-bird," Merle said his lips on her ear. "I'll watch him good."

Odd as it was, she actually trusted him. Even knowing the fucker was only going to Atlanta to find himself some more drugs, a part of her still trusted the man.

"You'd better, Merle," Callie said pushing away from him. "I'm gonna hold you personally responsible for anything that happens to him." He'd gone away laughing, and it was that laugh that was haunting Callie.

Nearby, Danny was settling himself down near Carl, Eliza and Luis getting ready for another lesson. He caught her eye and gave her a smile and a shake of his head, mentally telling her to get over it. 'He's a big boy there, mom, gotta let him fly on his own', were the words she could hear him saying. Shaking her head she smiled and made to get up. Callie's eyes narrowed as she looked around Danny's make-shift school room. Turning towards Lori who was carrying a basket of laundry towards the RV she tapped the woman's knee.

"Where's Sophia?"

"Carol said she wasn't feeling well this morning," Lori said looking towards the tent with a grimace. "Not really sure what to make of it. Shane's having a word with Ed right now, trying to see if there's something going on we need to know about."

"Something's going on," Callie spat as she got to her feet. She walked past Danny and the kids and straight towards the Peletier tent, her mind circling around that shit that Daryl said wasn't any of her business last night. She settled her hand to the tent and closed her eyes, listening to Carol sniffling inside. "Carol, it's Callie. I heard Sophia was sick. I have a medical bag in the car. Can I come in and take a look before I bring it over? See if I can help?"

"Come in," Carol's voice was weak through the vinyl of the tent. Callie poked her head in first and then slid her body in, zipping the tent closed behind her. Carol was sitting on the floor beside Sophia who was laying on her side facing the other side of the tent. "Please don't make a big deal out of this, I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Please."

"Not one word," Callie said quietly. "I know. I get it. It'll be worse if I do." She crouched down next to the woman putting a hand to her shoulder. "Let me see if there's anything I can help with. My brother was a doctor. Taught me a few things, not much but I've fixed enough idiots after bar fights to have a good handle on stitches if that's what we need."

"I think we might," Carol said with a sniff. She put a hand to Sophia and the little girl turned slowly. Her hand was holding a towel to her right temple, a towel that was showing a good deal of blood through it. "She tried to stop him from hitting me."

"Brave girl," Callie said putting her hand to the towel and lifting it gently. "Let's take a look, huh? Head wounds are notorious for a lot of blood from even the tiniest of cuts. It been bleeding this bad all night?" Carol shook her head, and Callie could see that the wound had clotted some. "Just had the towel on it tight all night?"

"Yes," Carol said quietly eyeing Callie. "You were on watch. You heard."

Callie didn't say anything just put a hand to the woman's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'll be back in a second," Callie got to her feet and wiped her sweating palms on her jeans. "Get her to drink some of that water, it'll help with the headache. I've got some Tylenol in the bag I think."

Callie emerged from the tent and closed her eyes, running her hand down her face. She felt his eyes and looked up to find Daryl watching her from his perch near the fire pit. He was prepping his gear for a hunting trip, hoping to find a deer that he spotted the tracks for a few days ago. No doubt, Daryl wanted to clear his mind of the worry he didn't like to admit to having about his brother heading into Atlanta. Callie shook her head angrily at Daryl and stalked off towards the Hummer. Ignoring Jenna she grabbed the medical bag from the back and headed back to Sophia.

The cut wasn't that bad, at least not as bad as it probably would have been had Carol not been able to stop Ed from hitting their daughter. The bruising around it was something special, and as Callie worked the thread into the needle and doused it with more alcohol than was probably necessary she felt the bile rising in her stomach. How could a man do this to his own child?

She only needed three stitches, but that had been enough. It was a painful process without something to dull the pain a bit. Sophia had hardly made a noise as she clung to her mother's hand. Idly, Callie wondered just how much that little girl had been through in her life to be able to handle that without even a little shout of discomfort.

Callie was smiling at Carol as she cleaned up her kit. Listening as the woman talked of what their house back in Texas had looked like. How much she missed it. She was listening so intently that she missed the sound of the zipper on the tent.

The next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the tent by her hair. Ed's tight painful grasp nearly pulling the hair from her scalp. She struggled, smacking at his hand as he dragged her but he didn't let go until he flung her away from him and his tent.

"Bitch, I told you to stay away from my fucking family." Ed growled. The man was no doubt incensed by whatever Shane had talked to him about, and that was now fueling his attack.

Callie was flung to the ground her back hitting a tree hard, the breath rushing from her lungs. Her hands shot to her head as she let out a pain-filled gasp checking to see if her hair was actually in . She heard her name and the sounds of shock from others as she opened her eyes. She looked up just in time to watch Ed's face distort further. She didn't even have time to react as his foot came crashing into her stomach. She felt herself lift off the ground slightly, her back again hitting the tree behind her.

"Bitch," Ed's voice was snarling above her. Callie was struck by another hit to her ribs from Ed's massive fucking foot.

"Oh My God!" Carol's voice was a quavering, and Callie prepared herself for another kick.

"Motherfucker!" Danny's voice was close by and Callie was able to raise her head enough to watch as his lanky form barreled into Ed's. Both men went down in a heap not far off and Callie pushed herself slowly to a sitting position.

Her eyes shot to Danny struggling against the larger enraged Ed, both of them rolling on the ground. Daryl appeared in her peripheral as Lori and Amy settled in beside her on the ground helping her up. She swatted away from them and shot a look to Daryl.

"Get Danny before he hurts himself," Callie said throwing an arm out and wincing. Daryl grunted but nodded, and she turned her head to Lori. "Where the fuck is Shane?"

"Son of a bitch," Shane's voice boomed out from across the camp, coming up from the lake.

Callie turned to watch Daryl pull Danny off of Ed with one arm. Without a second thought Daryl's fist collided with Ed's face hard not once but three times, resulting in Ed falling unconscious to the ground in a heap.

Daryl stood over Ed's prone body rubbing the knuckles of his right hand before turning his attention towards Callie. His hardened stare narrowed at her before sliding towards the tent she had been dragged out of. Callie saw his eyes land on the form of Sophia cowering behind her mother, the fresh bandage covering just above her bruised right eye. Daryl's lips curled up in a snarl and his leg shot out to kick at the still form of Ed. Only Danny's hand reaching down from the ground below and landing on his elbow stopped Daryl's foot from making contact with anything but dirt.

Carol standing at the tent finally dropped her hands from her face and looked to Callie. The woman looked about ready to come over to her, but Callie put up a hand and shook her head. Carol moved towards Ed but stopped staring down at her now unconscious husband with a weary look in her eyes.

"Fucking asshole," Danny was muttering as Daryl finally reached a hand down and helped him to his feet. Danny rubbed at a red welt forming on his cheek, giving Daryl a pat on the pack. Turning his burning mad eyes on Shane who was making his way past them towards the slumped form of Ed, Danny began to go off again. "Where the fuck you been? Huh? Mr. Fuckin' Police-"

"Drop it," Shane's voice was harsh whisper as he pushed past Danny and Daryl, cutting off the tirade. "Son of bitch, what did you do?" Shane shot Daryl a look of contempt as he hunched down and grabbed Ed's arms. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he slapped one to Ed's wrist and then struggled to flip the man over to get the other one.

"What did he do?" Amy practically screeched as she helped Callie up to her feet. "Seriously? You're calling him out?"

Daryl ran a hand through his hair and let his angry glare slide over to Callie as she cradled her ribs. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip and shook his head at her as he walked over. Before he could say a word to her she put up a hand.

"Don't," she said hunching over a bit and wincing Lori and Amy helped her over to where Dale was keeping watch of the kids. "I don't need a lecture from you about what is and isn't my business right now."

"Thanks, man," Danny's said putting a hand to Daryl's shoulder as they watched Callie limp away. "He's a big motherfucker." Daryl shrugged off Danny's hand with a grunt, shaking his head at the man beside him and the one out cold on the ground before stalking off.

"Callie," Shane's voice called out as he finished settling Ed up against the tree she had been rammed into. With the man's hands cuffed behind his back, and his massive frame settled on his side near his tent Shane rushed after the slow moving woman. "Lori, Amy hold up," Shane called out and caught up.

"Shane not right now, " Lori said quietly. "She needs to sit down. We have to look at her ribs."

"I can do it," Shane said, earning a glare from Callie. "I've got experience dealing with trauma patients. I think I can handle looking at some busted ribs."

"Whatever, Shane." Callie said waving a hand over her head. From the corner of her eyes she caught Danny speaking in low tones to the still distraught Carol. Turning her head slightly she saw Daryl bend down grab his crossbow and pack. He shot her a look that she had no hope of being able to read and then stalked off into the woods. Shaking her head Callie felt the pain in her ribs redouble as she worked her way up into the RV.

Amy moved about clearing a place for Callie to sit on the small twin bed in the back and shook her head as Shane placed his hands on his hips. Amy's gaze slid from Callie to Shane and back twice before Lori put a hand to her arm and ushered her out with a muttered 'let them talk'.

Callie looked up, pain etched into her features as she cradled her ribs and watched Shane approach. His entire body was tense. He was obviously upset. But Callie wasn't quite sure who his anger was aimed at in that moment. She watched as he put his hands to his knees and sat on the twin bed across from her. His eyes were on the floor, before they slowly slid up to the one cradling her ribs.

"Let me look," Shane said quietly leaning forward. He raised a brow as he moved closer, his hands up in a motion of 'no harm here'. Sighing Callie dropped her arm and raised her worn Georgia-tech t-shirt revealing a scattering of red that was soon to be some nice bruising. Shane sucked in a breath and shook his head, and Callie let her head fall back a bit. Silently she was berating herself for not hearing the 'big motherfucker' come into the tent.

Shane put his fingers gently to her ribs and she felt herself tense. He looked up and gave her a muttered apology before continuing to probe at her ribs slowly. Wincing at each little push, Callie bunched her fists into the covers and bit her lip. She'd never been hit before. Not really. Never had to deal with an actual beat down other than a wrestling match with her brother, or breaking up a bar fight with the help of Big Gene on a Saturday night. It was not something she was ever looking to do again.

"Definitely bruised," Shane said sitting back a bit and putting his hands to his knees. "I'm gonna bet on a break. No blood in your mouth?" Callie shook her head and winced putting her hand to where Ed had pulled on her hair. "That's good. I can wrap you if you want?"

"Amy or Jenna can help with it," Callie said sliding her shirt back down, her eyes flitting to Danny as he stepped up into the RV. His hand were rubbing at his soon to be bruised jaw . "We done?"

"No," Shane said running his hand over his mouth and looking at the ground. "That gun you carry. Glenn said you know how to shoot. That true?"

"Yeah," Callie said with a grim nod. "Military family. Been to the range every Thanksgiving since I was seventeen." At his raised brow and Danny's chuckle Callie couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "Family tradition."

"Good. Carry it. All the time." Shane said pointing a finger to her, earning a raised brow from her and Danny. "Not just when you go walking or are on watch. All the fucking time. I can't be everywhere and Ed's got a temper that I don't trust. I'm not giving you license to do something stupid but I'm not going to stop you from defending yourself."

"I'm not going to kill him," Callie said eyeing the man across from her. "I'm not."

"Look, I'd feel better knowing you weren't completely unarmed if he comes at you." Shane said running his hand through his curly locks. "I can't keep him cuffed. And I obviously can't keep on him all the fucking time. Wouldn't be good for anyone. Just keep your eyes open, give him a wide berth and keep yourself protected."

"Yes, sir," Callie said with a mock salute. She eyed him. "This," she said motioning her hand to her ribs. "Ain't your fault, Shane. I was the one who put myself in that road. I should have left as soon as I was done."

"How bad was Sophia?" Shane said as he got up. "Ed wouldn't tell me shit. But I knew. I heard. I should have fucking done something."

"No time for shoulda, coulda, wouldas," Callie said with a smile as she gingerly got up and put a hand to his shoulder. "She's alright. Couple stitches." Shane shook his head and turned an angry glare out the window to the camp. "It's okay." Callie made her way gingerly towards Danny putting a hand to his shoulder as she disembarked the RV.

Danny ran his hand through his hair and again rubbed his jaw. Fucker hit hard. Never thought he would be saying thank God for Daryl Dixon, but then again the world was a fucked up place. Danny spared a glance at Shane still sitting on the small twin bed his head angled towards the ground.

"You get it now though, right?" Danny said putting his hand to the table beside him and leaning a hip towards it.

Shane looked over at him, his jaw worked convulsively for a moment before he nodded his head. He got it. Safety of this camp depended on them not just surviving the Walkers but surviving each other. He preached a good game, but he didn't act on shit. Maybe he didn't really want to have to be the law and order in the camp. Maybe he was afraid. Whatever it was, something in his eyes as he looked out at the camp told Danny that something was changing in that mind of his.

Whether it was a change for the good or the bad was left to be seen.

* * *

><p>Callie spent that night alone on top of the RV. Her eyes sliding from the socks on her feet, to the woods, to his fucking tent and then to his spot before she would shake her head and start the whole fucking circle over again. Letting the smoke out of her barely open lips she looked down at the campsite and rubbed a hand over her still aching ribs.<p>

She really shouldn't have gotten used to him being there. He wasn't that type of guy. He was a loner. And if she was smarter she would have chosen to be one too. But sadly, she wasn't smarter. Callie was apparently a glutton for punishment. Choosing instead to relish in companionship in a world where you could never be sure just how long someone would be around.

She didn't stay long after Dale worked his way up the ladder and put a gentle hand to her shoulder. Her mind was on way too many things and her body in a bit too much pain to let her get any sleep. Instead she sat at the fire pit her feet up on her lawn chair, Gracie snuggled tightly into her sleeping soundly. The little girl had woken from a nightmare not long after Callie had entered the tent, and instead of waking Jenna she had brought her outside.

As the morning got started, Callie tucked her gun into the front of her jeans earning a nod from Shane as he slowly made his way towards the lake. Ed sat sulking in his tent, while Carol and Sophia worked on laundry not far away. The radio clattered to life not long after the morning started, Amy and Lori going on about putting up signs on the highway. Again.

Not a bad idea, Callie thought, as she put her hands into her back pocket and shared a glance with Danny. Both of their eyes slid towards the empty Dixon tents before both of them walked off.

Callie had been down at the lake most of the day, helping Jenna to get all of their accumulated laundry done. Gracie and Ben were busy with Danny, chattering on about something they saw in the sky. All of them were trying to keep their minds off of the scattered transmissions received from Glenn about trouble in Atlanta.

It wasn't until after the quick summer rain storm that Callie's mind began to worry. Worry about everything. Miles in the thick of things with fucking meth-head Merle Dixon, where there was apparently some kind of nondescript trouble. Daryl out in the woods, flitting about taking out his pent up aggression on the poor woodland creatures. Probably hallucinating her head, Merle's head, hell even fucking Ed's head, on a couple of them.

She even worried about Shane, his eyes flitting about the camp with a new sort of vigor. He was talking with Dale, an animated discussion on something or another. Callie could see from her perch near the radio that Dale was quickly becoming distressed. The older man didn't hide his feelings when he didn't agree with someone. It was something that Callie loved and respected about the man.

A loud blaring like a siren filled the air as they started preparing dinner that evening. The sound had all of them running towards the RV. Callie spared a glance up to the top of the RV where Danny and Dale stood.

"What is it?" Callie yelled up as Shane came to stand near her. They both stared up expecting an answer and receiving silence.

"It's a fuckin' sweet ride is what it is." Danny shouted down as he lowered his binoculars. Rushing over to the ladder Danny made his way down and settled in beside Callie. They watched as the red sports car, alarm blaring, came to a stop at the top of the road directly behind the Hummer.

Out of the car popped a grinning Glenn followed by a whooping Miles from the passenger seat. Callie's heart stopped for a second as she stared at the boy slapping his hand to the back of Glenn. Jim and Shane were pushing through the two and snatching at the hood to stop the car alarm. Danny split from Callie's frozen side and walked up grabbing both Glenn and Miles into headlocks.

"Fuckin' smartest man I know," Danny said shaking Glenn a bit before the younger man was able to get himself free with a smile on his face. Danny's eyes roamed to Miles, and his smile dropped. "The fuck?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Callie said grabbing Miles by his arms and turning him to face her. The entire left side of his face was a mass of red, bruises and cuts with his bottom lip split. She winced a bit as Miles struggled quickly out of her grip to turn and watch the large white cube van come to a stop behind the red car.

"Merle," Miles said quietly as they all eyed the cube van. People began getting out, and Callie watched as T-dog gingerly made his way out and sat down on a log. It looked like the man had been in a bar brawl to rival all bar brawls she had ever seen.

"Fucker," Callie swore as she watched Andrea hug Amy and Morales run to his family. Not seeing the man in question. "Where is he?"

"There was a problem, Cal." Miles said quietly. She overheard Glenn talking to Shane, and then heard the words 'new guy'. A man emerged from the large white van, a hand running tiredly over his face. All Callie saw was the sheriff's uniform. She shared a quick glance with Danny who sidled up beside her and angled his lips to her ear. They were watching Shane's eyes get wider and wider.

"Dad!" Carl's voice broke through the group of survivors and they all watched in rapt awe as the boy ran into the man's outstretched arms. The once dead Rick Grimes fell to his knees, grappling his boy to him, and Callie shifted her eyes to Miles and Danny beside her.

"Think it's safe to say that the shit 'bout to hit the fan here in the wonderful world of Oz," Danny muttered as he watched Lori slowly make his way towards her not-so-dead husband. His eyes were on the family reunion, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Miles," Callie said turning away from the little reunion and slowly turning the beaten boy towards her. "What happened to Merle?"

_All this gratification and sick conversation  
>Someone get me out of town<br>Oh well, it's been a good day in hell  
>And tomorrow I'll be glory bound<em>

_~A Good Day In Hell/ Eagles_

**AN:** Well there we have it. The arrival of Rick and the start of some fun Walker goodness for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed all the Daryl / Callie in this one because we're just getting started.

Let me know if you're feeling it people!


	8. Some Unholy War

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hello! And welcome to the start of re-imagination central. We're hitting the fun of season 1 and heading back to Atlanta in this installment. _

_Thanks to all of the wonderful people out there that have put this story on your favorites and alerts. And a huge thanks to those that have reviewed. It's nice to know y'all are enjoying it. Please keep on reading. _

_As always, read, review and enjoy!_

_~SWW_

**Chapter 8: Some Unholy War**

The day shifted into night and still Danny hadn't made it back to the small circle of people at the campfire. Shifting her eyes over towards where he sat with Ben near the Dixon's tents she gave a sad little smile and a sigh. Callie pushed herself up from the assembled group, wincing a bit from the pain in her ribs as she lifted Gracie from the ground.

"You need some help, Callie?" Dale's voice filtered into her head and she turned a smile towards the man.

"No," Callie replied quietly, not wanting to unsettle the quiet contemplation that had fallen over the assembled group. "Ribs are just sore. Luckily baby-girl here weighs 'bout as much as a feather soaking wet. I've got her."

Dale nodded his head and settled himself back into his seat. Rick's eyes followed Callie as she walked gingerly towards their tents. She heard the man mumble 'what happened' to his wife and best friend settled near him. Callie caught Lori's eyes as she smiled over Rick's shoulder at her and watched her mouth move before entering the tent.

The excitement from the earlier arrival of the once thought dead Rick Grimes was still clinging to the cooler summer night breeze, causing the camp to stir well into the darkened hours of the night. Settling Gracie upon her sleeping bag and tucking small strands of her golden brown curls behind her ears Callie couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Danny.

He'd let out his usual quip, something about Oz and shit hitting the fan, before the reality of the situation hit him. He tried to laugh it off as he watched Rick hug the family he'd thought he would never see again. But Callie had been with Danny long enough to know when his coping mechanisms weren't working. She knew him well enough to know that the only thoughts running through his head right now were his son and ex-wife somewhere out in the shit storm without him.

"Life I lived before," Danny had mumbled as they settled down to dinner. "Guess I deserved this one." His eyes caught on hers once before he put a hand to the distraught shoulder of Ben and the two ventured off. That had been nearly three hours ago.

Callie exited the tent and snuggled deeper into the large navy blue zip up sweatshirt that Jenna had dug out of the assembled clothes for her earlier that evening. She was pretty sure it had belonged to Mike, and Callie smiled at the thought that perhaps the young girl was finally coming to terms with everything that happened.

Stretching her back a bit against the constriction of the wrap around her ribs Callie's eyes shifted over the camp. Subdued now, calmed from the strangeness of the day. Each one settled in thinking about just what the next surprise might be. Smiling she walked over and grabbed the two plates from the ground near Dale and smiled at the man who placed a hand on hers for a brief moment.

T-dog and Rick were again talking about Merle and Callie shook her head at Dale before starting off. Merle locked up on that roof left an ill taste in her mouth. And surprisingly she wasn't the only one. Glenn, T-Dog and Rick himself seemed to be beating themselves up inside and out about what went down. Callie's eyes flicked to Miles who was yet again voicing his opinion. Which was a loudly uttered 'Fucked up man. No one deserves that. Even if he did smash my face.'

It was the same thing he'd said to Callie when they first asked him what happened. A sentiment that she shared. Not wanting to be a part of a conversation that they had been over time and again now, Callie angled herself towards Andrea.

The woman stood near the door to the RV, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Danny and Ben poking at the ground around Merle's makeshift fire pit. Callie nudged her with her elbow breaking the woman's thoughts and earning a bit of a smile from her.

"He going to be okay?" Andrea asked, her head nodding in the direction of Danny. His face was somber, the stubble on his chin darkening his features as he and Ben stared into the tiny flame that they had ignited. "In the month or so we've been here I have never seen him look so… despondent."

"Yeah. Danny being quiet for a change leaves a weird taste in my mouth too." Callie said earning a snicker from the woman.

"Seriously, is he going to be okay?" Andrea said turning to face her in the darkness. Callie turned her attention to the concerned woman standing beside her. Out of all of the people in this little village they had created; Andrea, Amy and Dale were people she and Danny had come to consider part of their own crew. And as Callie watched the blonde woman's eyes shift from hers back to Danny, she realized that somewhere down the line that sentiment had been returned by Andrea as well.

"No," Callie said shifting on her feet and adjusting the hold she had on Danny and Ben's dinners. "I don't think he'll be okay. But he'll move on. It's what he does."

Andrea shifted her gaze towards Callie again and when their eyes met her lips firmed into a straight line. Andrea's brow knotted in confusion, or anger, Callie wasn't sure. She knew she sounded harsh to the other woman. As if Danny's pain at the moment meant nothing to her. But that wasn't it. Not even close. Callie knew Danny's pain all too well.

Thoughts of her brother, Bobby, still out in this fucked up shit storm of Walkers plagued her daily. But like Danny, Callie knew better than to linger on it. They had decided that months ago. Never let the other linger too long. Never let the other forget to live, to survive, to keep on moving their feet no matter what.

No time for shoulda, coulda, wouldas.

The man was hurting from wounds that neither woman would ever really be able to understand. Not until he opened about it. Which he never did. Danny muttered about little things. Missing his son. The 'bad terms' he and Leslie ended on. But he always did it with a smile and some silly joke. Masking his pain with humor to help himself survive. It was what he did, how he chose to operate.

"He'll be fine," Callie said starting to walk towards her two boys. "He just needs a swift kick in the ass." Andrea smiled slightly at that, and Callie watched the woman shake her head.

"Let me know if you need any help in that department," Andrea said shifting and beginning to walk back to where Amy was beckoning to her at the main fire pit. "I'm never going to turn down that opportunity."

Callie smiled and watched Andrea walk back to the group. She felt a gaze on her back as she walked and as she settled herself to the ground beside Danny's hunched form she looked up and met Rick's eyes head on.

"Eat up," Callie said settling a plate at Danny's feet and at Ben's. Both kept their gazes averted, still poking at the fire, while Callie's eyes stayed on Rick's. "I'm not asking here, boys."

Danny looked up then and cracked a wan smile in her direction. His eyes slipped to the camp fire, and caught Rick's eyes as they slipped to him. Shaking his head Danny picked up his plate and poked at the one still sitting in front of Ben.

"The man, the myth, the legend," Danny muttered. "He eyeballin' you for the reason I think?"

"Not sure," Callie said quietly her gaze on Danny as he picked at his food. "Hasn't really said more than two words to me. Other than he's sorry for Miles almost getting eaten."

She and Danny exchanged a glance at that one and both shook their heads smiling over at the boy kicking his feet up at the fire pit. The story about Glenn, Rick and Miles covering themselves in the innards of a Walker and scuffling along with the crowd was still floating around in Callie's head as quite possibly the dumbest plan she had ever heard of. The fact that it worked proved that some higher power must be involved in keeping the newly arrived Rick Grimes alive.

Beside Miles, Glenn was waving his hand around and smacking at T-dog who was muttering something at his feet. And when Rick's eyes again sought out Callie's gaze she knew that they were still talking about Merle and Daryl.

"You gonna be a ghost now, or you gonna actually go over and say hi," Callie said elbowing her friend. Danny looked up at her, then back down at his hands as they picked but didn't eat the food in front of him.

"I'm trying to work up the urge," Danny said quietly, he slipped a smirk onto his face and she was suddenly weary of what was going to come out. "You think he'll let me rub his head or something. Fucker must be lucky if he made it through that shit and came out smelling like roses to find his woman and his baby."

Callie let out a bark of laughter and slapped Danny on the back. The man was hurting, you could see it in his eyes as he let his gaze linger on Lori and Carl wrapped in Rick's tight embrace. At nearly the same time both her and Danny slipped their gaze towards Shane, hands dangling between his knees as his gaze settled on Lori, Carl and Rick.

"What tangled webs we weave," Danny muttered earning a glance from Callie. He shook his head and waved it off as he stood up. "Nevermind," he said wiping his hands down his pants. "Thanks for the kick."

Callie waved a hand in the air to him as she watched him head over and slap Miles on the back, before settling in next to Glenn. Callie smiled sadly as she turned her attention back to Ben poking at the ground before him, as he kicked his plate away. Reaching over she put a hand out and he gave her the arrow that he was using to etch circles in the ground. She smiled and handed it back, pushing his plate towards him.

"Not hungry," Ben mumbled as he continued to draw circles in the dirt. He stopped for a second, his brow contorting as he stared at the tiny fire before him. "You think Mr. Merle is dead?"

"Don't know buddy," Callie said quietly. "T-dog said he locked up the roof. Should have been able to keep those geeks away, but you can't really ever be sure."

"Mr. Daryl's going to be sad," Ben said poking at the ground again.

"Yes," Callie said nodding her head. "But before that, he's going to be pissed off. You aren't going to go near that. Hear me? I know you'll wanna be right there, but Daryl ain't gonna be hearing anything but his brother's gone. And he's gonna be madder than hell. So you wait to go anywhere near him."

Ben was nodding his head. Callie didn't really think that Daryl would hurt the boy, but then again she didn't really know Daryl all that well. She knew that Merle was his only family. She knew that he and Merle were in this mainly for themselves. She knew that if it came down to it, Daryl would leave this lovely little village in a heartbeat if it came down to them or Merle.

She understood that.

"He was my friend." Ben said quietly wiping a hand angrily across his face. His eyes flitted up to Callie and she saw a burning passion in them that she wasn't quite ready to see from a seven-year-old. "You're gonna go get him."

"Yeah," Callie said quietly. "I'm thinking I am."

"Good." Ben said poking his stick back at the ground with renewed vigor. Callie rubbed her hand along Ben's hair and shifted her eyes around the Dixon's set up.

"Don't stay here too long, buddy." Callie said getting to her feet and wiping a hand along her jeans. She let out a small whistle that caught Danny's attention. She pointed down to Ben, then pointed to the RV signaling she was heading up for her watch. Danny nodded once and gave her a theatrical thumbs up before smacking Glenn on the back again and smiling over at Andrea as she said something.

That man was good at putting up a front, but Callie wasn't fooled one bit. From the look on Rick's face as he watched Danny, neither was he.

Nearly an hour after she settled in on top of the RV, Callie heard the sound of boots hitting the ladder. For one fleeting moment she thought it was Daryl, but considering she didn't hear all hell break loose beforehand she quickly discarded that thought. The hair peeking over the top of the ladder was unfamiliar, but the eyes she'd felt on her damn near all night.

Rick Grimes looked a lot like Danny in the faded moonlight. Same disheveled expression. Same haunted look in eyes that were desperately trying to hide it. Haunted for different reasons now.

Rick's eyes stopped momentarily on her boots near the edge of the RV and a small smile flitted to his lips. He sat down quietly and removed his shoes before stepping the rest of the way onto the camper's roof. He stood next to her, his feet on Daryl's spot, for a few minutes before resting his hands on his hips. Letting out a sigh, Rick ran a hand over his head and lifted his gaze from his feet to her waiting humored expression.

"Callie, right? We weren't really properly introduced." Rick's voice was gravely, most likely from lack of good sleep, but it was smooth and clear and had Callie looking up at him. Removing her cigarette from her lips she nodded her head and extended a hand, telling him to sit. "No, no. I don't want to intrude."

"Well, you're gonna give me an ache in my neck if you keep towering over me like that, Rick." Callie said with a smile. "Something on your mind that's got your legs so stiff?"

Rick let out a tired laugh and again ran his hand through his hair before lowering himself to a crouched position. His eyes roamed her face for a second before moving out over the camp.

"Merle's brother," Rick began slowly.

"Daryl."

"Daryl, right." He nodded his head and lowered it, one hand scratching at the back of his neck. The man was in turmoil, and Callie suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Daryl. Word is around the camp there that the two of you are… close."

"We talk," Callie said quietly, letting her sock covered feet hit the RV as she put her forearms on her knees and leaned in close to Rick. "I don't think Daryl is really the type to let anyone get 'close' to him. Especially not during an apocalypse. Daryl's got one person he's close to. And you left him locked on a roof in Walker country. And if you're here to ask me what I think you are, you can walk on back down that ladder. That's your bullet to bite."

"Jesus," Rick said quietly. "I get that. I do. And I'm going to make it right." Rick's eyes landed on hers again and he stood and began slowly pacing, rubbing that hand along the back of his neck. It reminded her of the way Shane would stalk around when he was thinking. "I'm looking for a bit of insight as to what I'm in for with Daryl. I hear Shane, saying he's a hot-head, just as bad as his brother. Not worth the time to worry 'bout. But I can't buy that."

"Oh yeah?" Callie said raising an intrigued brow.

"Your little boy," Rick said raising his brow back at her and smiling slightly. "He was talking to Miles as he went to bed. Talking about how he and Daryl were gonna celebrate you bringing Merle back with a whole mess of frogs." Callie laughed, and Rick smiled at her turning to face her fully. "Don't think anyone can be quite as bad as all that if a boy like yours is so close to him. Can't think either of them really that bad."

"You saw one part of Merle up on that roof," Callie said pointing a finger at Rick. "Most sides of Merle are ugly and I'm not defending that, but you saw the ugliest possible version. And I am not about to tell you that your decision was wrong. If shit hit the fan that bad up there that Merle was beating down people, then you did what you needed to do." Callie let out a laugh and shook her head as Rick continued to watch her silently taking everything in. "Let me answer your question with a question, Rick."

Rick looked at her, again lowering himself to a crouching position beside her. Again in Daryl's spot.

"If tables were turned, and it was Shane locked up on that roof top," Callie started earning a flinching shock across his face. "And you come back seeing everyone else that went to that hellhole, happy-go-fucking-lucky wandering about camp like nothing happened. And someone comes up and tells you where your best friend, your only friend, your 'brother' as I heard you call him tonight, was. How would you react?"

"Shit," Rick said again running his hand over his head and shaking it.

"Yeah," Callie said, Rick's eyes shooting back to hers. "Daryl isn't any different from anyone else when it comes to the safety and well-being of his family. He is going to want blood."

"Thank you," Rick said after a heartbeat. His eyes roamed over camp yet again as his one knee came down on to the roof of the RV. His eyes slid over to Callie, her fingers fiddling with the cigarette between her fingers. She was staring at that cigarette, her brows furrowed as she no doubt thought about both of the Dixon brothers. Rick could tell that whether she wanted to admit it to him or not she was close with Daryl Dixon, and she was even close with his brother Merle. "Ben mentioned you going and bringing Merle back."

"Got it on my to-do list for tomorrow," Callie said with a smile. "Wake up, take a bath, watch Daryl kick the shit out of something, go get Merle. Pretty full day." Rick chuckled and shook his head. Before he could open his mouth Callie leaned forward and smiled at him. "Don't get all macho on me, Rick. I'm this close to liking you." She put her first finger and thumb up measuring an inch out between them.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, alright?" Rick said smiling and nodding. She smiled at his tone. His very nice, friendly and oh-so-placating tone. He was a mediator by nature. Probably made him damned good at his job.

Rick remained in Daryl's spot for a bit longer, his eyes lingering on the camp below. Every so often his eyes would dart to the tent where Lori and Carl were situated. Callie found it a bit sad, but it seemed like he was lost at what to do next. He had left a man to die and that was ruining his reunion with his wife and child. At that moment Callie knew, Rick Grimes was a good man.

"Your man," Rick began after a lingering silence. Callie smiled at him as she took the long last drag off her cigarette. She raised a brow at him for him to continue. "Danny. Lori told me about his family. About his son being out there. About him and Glenn braving Atlanta to try and find them." Callie remained quiet her eyes on her toes as the man spoke. "I know that pain. I'll help in whatever way he'll let me."

They fell into silence, Callie fiddling with the cigarette in her fingers. The man beside her sighing into his fist as his eyes continued to roam the campsite below. It took nearly ten minutes of silence before Callie couldn't really take it anymore.

"You know, Rick," Callie said flicking her cigarette off behind her gaining his attention. Tired blue eyes fell onto hers and she smiled. "I'm not usually one to turn down a bit of company on a dark night. But seems to me you have a few other people that I'm sure you'd rather be jawing at. Or doing something else with. You know. Just saying." Rick flicked a glance to her and chuckled a bit.

"What did you do before this?" he asked standing and for the first time his eyes hit on the gun tucked neatly into the waist of her jeans.

"Bar tender," Callie said smiling widely at the man standing next to her.

"Shrinks to the drunk and downtrodden," Rick said and Callie saluted him as he nodded. Big Gene's sentiments exactly. With that he gave her a nod and tossed his shoes down to the ground below before lowering himself down the ladder.

Callie watched his figure as he made his way towards his wife's tent. She watched him stop and put a hand to Shane's shoulder. Watched as Shane nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the fire as Rick walked off. She sat there and stared at Shane, rubbing his hands on his knees as if the motion would help him to gain the feeling back in his legs. Danny had been right, the shit had hit the fan there, and Callie wasn't really sure what to think. Danny apparently knew something she didn't, probably from one of his many conversations with Lori on those first long nights at camp.

All she knew, was that he wasn't acting like a man that was just given back a person he claimed to care for like family. He was acting like a man on the edge.

And that wasn't good for any of them.

* * *

><p>Callie was down near the lake watching over Gracie and Jenna as they finished cleaning themselves up. Her backpack was settled on the ground, between her legs as she repacked it for the fifth time that morning. Her mind was moving a mile a minute as they all awaited Daryl's return.<p>

None of them were really sure if he would even come back today or not, but it didn't really matter to Callie. Whether Daryl made his appearance in camp or not Callie was heading into Atlanta. The thought of Merle slowly dying of heat exhaustion cuffed to a roof was an image that had haunted her all night. Worse were the thoughts of what awaited on that roof if the geeks had somehow made it through T-Dog's chains. No sleep had left her temper rather short and she was a bit more than pissed off when Danny voiced his concern over her plan a half an hour ago.

Her left hand was still stinging from the impact it had made with the hood of the Hummer. And she was still feeling bad for leaving Glenn awkwardly stranded at the map he'd been perusing with her when she stormed off. Rick had woken not long after that, his eyes flitting over her form as she stalked off.

After she had grabbed the girls and her backpack she had watched Rick and Shane both go up to talk with Danny and Glenn. Shaking her head as she once again checked her extra clips both full and ready for action again. She slammed them into her bag and shook her head. If someone had told her at the beginning of all this shit, that she would be reverted so easily back to the role of cook and maid that her forebears had held without even a bit of discussion, she would have let the fucker in the cell next to her bite her.

Glancing to the side she spotted Jacqui and Amy as they started down to the river each carrying a basket on their hip as they talked. No doubt they would soon be joined by Andrea, Carol and the rest. She didn't behold them the work that they did. She didn't look down her nose at it one bit. She knew that it needed to be done just as much as anything else.

Callie was a good Southern woman, she understood well enough that stereotypes lived long and prospered here. And she'd done her fair share of laundry, cooking and cleaning up after her crew of misfits. But her theory had always been that Danny and Miles could pitch the fuck in just as much as anybody else when it came to what needed to be done. Which was why they had instilled the turn-based system that worked so well for their little group. Danny's cutesy comments as he carried their laundry basket on his hip and swatted at the air in the fashion of an old Southern momma were sometimes the highlight of Callie's day.

Smiling at Jenna as she helped Gracie get dressed, Callie finished repacking her backpack. Just because she had tits didn't mean she couldn't go into the fray. And that was something she was going to be sure to teach these two girls. They had to be able to protect themselves just as much as anyone else, and not be dependent on anyone else to do it for them.

"Come on," Callie said to Jenna as she ran a brush through Gracie's hair. "Let's get back."

"You really going after Merle Dixon?" Jenna asked as she pushed Gracie in front of her and grabbed the small duffle that contained all of their assorted toiletries. "I mean seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Callie said grabbing a hold of Gracie's hand and smiling down at the pretty little girl. Fresh and clean and wearing her an old shirt of Nina's. Callie handed down the old blue bucket hat of Dale's that Gracie had come to love and smiled as the girl placed it atop her still wet head. Turning to Jenna she raised a brow. "You don't want me to go?"

"Hey, it's not that I think you're going to eat it out there. You're the toughest chick I know. But you never know how things are going to shake out when there are Walkers involved. And there are a hell of a lot of Walkers in Atlanta by Miles' estimate. A shit load if I am paraphrasing correctly." Jenna said with a smile as she waved her hand around for emphasis. Her short cropped red hair was growing out a bit now, almost touching her shoulders and the flipped the wet ends away from her shoulders before shifting her eyes down as they trekked up the path. Jenna's eyes flitted to Gracie not far ahead and she lowered her voice a bit. "I just don't want you to die for a guy like Merle Dixon."

"Would you go after Mike if it was him," Callie asked her voice equally low and her eyes on the girl beside her. They were in sight of the Dixon set up and from what Callie could see Daryl hadn't yet returned.

"Of course," Jenna said without a moment's hesitation, her feet halting in the dirt as she looked over at Callie. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was looking at Callie like she'd sprouted another head.

"And do you think I would let you go alone?" Callie said quietly, letting Gracie start skipping off a bit ahead of them as they came to a stop in front of the Daryl's truck.

"So you're going for Daryl?" Jenna asked back, a slow sly smile forming on her lips.

"I didn't say that," Callie said shaking her head and lifting a finger in a chiding motion at the girl.

"Not blamin' you. I mean he's kinda hot in that redneck, backwoods, weirdo kind of way. You could definitely do worse." Jenna's smile was growing and Callie knew that she was blushing. Fucking blushing.

"Jenna, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Callie said as she grabbed a hold of Gracie's head and spun it away from them. The little girl was beaming up at Callie from under the hat and Jenna was chuckling as she followed behind them.

"I was sitting with Andrea and Amy couple of times when you were on watch, you know." Jenna kept going in a little sing-song voice as they worked their way around camp. "All those nights together up on the RV. Chit chatting. Then there were the times we didn't hear anything at all."

"Keep going," Callie said as she put her arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her in close. "One more little insinuation on your part and I'm going to go tell Glenn what you said to me the first night he was gone in Atlanta."

Jenna's eyes went wide at that one and her face turned an unattractive shade of red. Callie let out a laugh watching as the girl's lips firmed to a straight line and she tried to shield her face from view. Patting the young girl on the back she heard a muttered, 'Oh God' and let out another laugh.

"What'd she say 'bout Glenn?" Gracie asked innocently looking up at them. Callie raised a brow at Jenna who put her hands up and stormed off.

"Nothing," Callie said laughing and spinning the bucket hat on Gracie's head. "Why don't you go over and sit with Amy. You can tell her about that big bird you and Ben swear you saw."

Callie watched Gracie hop off towards Amy sitting on a lawn chair under the RV's awning, and turned her attention back towards the large white cube van. Not far off Glenn was being consoled by Danny as Jim and Miles began to tear into his lovely little red sports car. Walking up to Glenn she patted his shoulder and put her hand out for the keys to the cube van. Glenn still a bit shell shocked handed them over without a second thought. Danny shook his head at her but she just pocketed the keys and moved towards her small assortment of supplies.

Wincing slightly as she took her backpack off of her shoulder and set it beside the messenger bag with the large red cross on the front, Callie was surprised to see Carol's sneakered feet come into view. Looking up she shielded her eyes from the sun above and smiled at the woman.

"I fixed them up for you," Carol said handing over Callie's well worn jeans. The ones she had been wearing when she first arrived. The jeans that held more battle scars and stains than anything. The jeans she referred to lovingly as her lucky pair. Taking the offered garment Callie's eyes lingered on the blood stains that hadn't come out and the now stitched rip that had run from her left knee damn near down to the hem.

She hadn't talked with Carol since the day Ed bashed her ribs in. Hard to believe it was two whole days ago now. Callie's ribs still hurt like it happened only yesterday.

"Thank you," Callie said taking the jeans and the peace offering. She hadn't blamed Carol for anything that happened. Carol and Sophia had blamed themselves nonetheless. Slowly getting to her feet, Carol's hand landed on her arm and helped her the rest of the way. A small smile and the battered and beaten woman was off back to tend to the rest of the ironing. A chore that Callie still found baffling.

Callie walked past the still dejected Glenn with Danny still watching her. She knew he wanted to open his mouth, to spout out yet again against her going to Atlanta after Merle. But luckily for Danny he knew when not to poke the bear. Doing a quick change into her lucky jeans Callie let her hands run over the familiar fabric. She'd apparently lost a bit of weight since she last wore them, she noticed as she set her fingers to the now lower waist band. Strapping on her thigh knife she exited the RV and was just tucking her gun into the front of that low waistband when the kid's shouts started.

"Walker!" Carl yelled running right into his mother's arms.

Callie's eyes shot to Amy who held fast to the small form of Gracie. Spotting Miles about to head off after the rest of the men, she grabbed his arm and pointed to Ben who was sitting alone near their tents. Miles didn't even question, he just ran towards the small boy and grabbed him up off the ground. As they walked, Miles put his other hand to Jenna's arm and pulled her along after him towards the safe zone of the RV.

Callie put her hand atop her gun and made her way towards the commotion. She hadn't made it three steps into the brush before she was nearly knocked off her feet by a very familiar form. Wincing she felt his hand, that warm calloused hand, grab her arm above the elbow to steady her.

Daryl's eyes met hers and for an instant the sounds of the camp stopped. His eyes held on hers as he let his iron grip slide from her arm and she knew in that moment that he knew. He may not have known the exact run down just yet, and the way that Rick was walking towards them with Shane in tow she was pretty damn sure of that. But somehow Daryl Dixon knew something had happened to his brother. His lips curled a bit as he lifted a hand and ran his fingers along his bottom lip, quickly his eyes averted from hers and he was walking again.

"Merle!" Daryl's yell reverberated over the trees and caused Callie to turn immediately. "Hey, Merle get your ass out here!" Daryl continued to yell as Rick and Shane bypassed her. She shook her head lightly at Rick when his questioning gaze landed on her. He nodded and followed behind Shane.

"He knows something's up," Callie whispered to the man as she followed behind him towards camp. Rick turned towards her with a confused expression and she shook her head and let him go. The fact that he was yelling for the man was the only evidence she needed. Subdued and quiet Daryl Dixon never waltzed around camp yelling about his kills. He knew something was wrong.

"Daryl, hold up a minute," Shane's voice was tired as he came up behind Daryl.

Daryl turned and yet again his gaze locked on Callie's as she settled herself near the white cube van. Leaning her butt against the back of the van, she crossed her arms over her chest. Daryl let Shane catch up to him and broke eye contact with Callie. He eyed the people in the camp for a moment, his gaze lingering on the new comer. Shit, leave it to the chinaman to bring back yet another mouth to feed. Taking a deep breath Daryl let his eyes land on Shane, not waiting for what he knew was about to come.

"He dead?" Daryl asked angrily before Shane could even open his mouth.

"We don't know," Rick said putting his hands up in surrendering motion. Callie shook her head and averted her gaze as she watched a myriad of emotions fly over Daryl's face. Lowering her gaze to the ground she looked at her shoes waiting for the next inevitable reaction.

"Watch the knife!" Shane yelled as Daryl lunged at Rick. Sharing a glance with Lori as she moved closer to where her newly returned husband was, Callie again shook her head.

"You really volunteering to go anywhere with him like that?" Glenn whispered from her side. He settled himself next to her at the van and watched the scuffle with a raised brow. Callie didn't respond, instead she shook her head and closed her eyes. Rubbing idly at the bridge of her nose she let out a long sigh. God help her she should have left yesterday. These men were going to get her ass killed out there.

The slight wincing sound coming from Glenn beside her followed by a lowly muttered 'oh man' had Callie's eyes sliding towards the scuffle. Shane had Daryl in a lovely little headlock. A stance that Daryl gruffly joked at being illegal as he no doubt struggled to control both his temper and his anger, two very different things in Callie's book. Rick was crouched down in front of Daryl, his face close as he used that wonderfully calming voice of his to try and reason with Daryl. And in a wonderful turn of events that had Callie pushing Glenn aside as she moved forward, and Rick's hands slowly raising to the sky, Danny entered the equation. In the only way that Danny knew how. Over the top, fucked up and down right stupid. The small silver six shooter glinted in the sunlight as it pressed against Shane's temple.

"Hold on there, Danny," Rick's voice was calm as he slowly moved to stand up.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Callie said pushing up behind Rick and grabbing Danny's hand on the gun. "Seriously? What the fuck?"

"I figured Daryl needed someone on his side," Danny said with a shrug as he let Callie take the gun from him. "You weren't stepping up."

"Son of a-," Callie said checking the chamber just to be sure it was as unloaded as she remembered it being. She then turned and smacked Danny upside the head. "Idiot. Don't pull a gun unless you plan on using it." She turned a look to Daryl and Shane still sitting on the ground and then to Rick who was running a hand over his head. "Y'all done now?"

"You calm?" Rick said to Daryl holding out a hand to the man, who merely glared at everyone. "Shane let him go."

"Unbelievable," Callie said smacking Danny upside the head again as they moved away. "I should have left yesterday."

"Just tell me where he is so I can go get him," Daryl spat, his eyes again landing on Callie as she tossed the empty gun back into a bag in the back of the Hummer. Callie was still berating Danny, her left arm settled around her ribs as she winced and crouched down by her backpack.

Callie looked up then and caught Daryl's gaze. Even from this distance she could see the pain etched into his features and as he swiped an angry hand over his eyes one more time she looked away. He was two seconds from breaking down, and holding it together a hell of a lot better than she ever would have in his position.

The men again began their round and round talks again and Callie just stared. Who was going. Who wasn't going. Why the hell they were even going. A sentiment from Shane which yet again ignited the stupidity of the group. None of them were really paying her any mind which was the straw that broke the camel's back in her opinion. Placing her two fingers to her mouth Callie let out a long loud whistle. The arguing and movement of everyone stopped and all eyes landed on her. Placing her hands on her knees from her crouched position on the ground she let her eyes survey them for a moment.

"If you boys are done spraying the entire campsite with testosterone I'd like to go before we lose any more light," she said with a wave to the sky above. Placing one hand on her backpack and one on her ribs she slowly lifted herself up.

"Nuh uh," Daryl's voice was the first she heard and she spared him a look as she began walking towards the driver's side door of the van. "No way. You and your busted ass ribs can stay right here, girlie. Ain't no way I'm carrying your ass all around Atlanta."

"Callie, I thought we would discuss this," Rick said quietly watching her as she opened the driver's side door and tossed her pack in with a muttered curse. "I'm not sure-"

"Rick, I'm not discussing it." Callie said quietly jutting a hip out, her hand resting on the open door as she looked at Daryl and Rick. "I'm going. I'm not a child that needs to ask your permission. And I'm not some fucking helpless little damsel that you're going to have to carry." Her eyes landed on Daryl and he spat at the ground and mumbled something. "I've got ammo. I've got the lay of the land down there. And I've got the fucking keys to the van." She held the keys up and jingled them, which earned poor Glenn a hard slap on the shoulder from Shane. "So you boys can either get your shit and get in the van in the next ten minutes or you can stay here while I go get Merle. Your choice."

"Fuckin' stupid-" Daryl didn't finish his sentence but turned and walked towards his tent to no doubt grab more gear for the trip. Callie eyed Shane and Rick as they both shook their heads. Decidedly she was quite proud of the three of them for keeping their traps shut.

"I'm coming too," T-Dog said stepping forward a bit holding his head high. Callie nodded at him and turned her attention back to Daryl as he made his way back towards the van.

"Keeps getting better and better," he muttered shouldering past T-Dog and heading to the passenger side of the van. Callie's gaze slid to his over the seats and she rolled her eyes at him.

Danny settled his shoulders back against the large white van as he eyed the angry Daryl who was busy watching Rick say goodbye to Lori and Carl. T-Dog was sitting in the back of the van, speaking lowly over his shoulder to Callie who sat idly tapping her fingers along the steering wheel. Danny watched Daryl's eyes slide towards the woman, watched his jaw clench a bit, and watched that familiar feeling of hopelessness fall into the man's gaze as it fell to the ground.

"She's not gonna come back without him," Danny said quietly, earning a glance from Daryl. "Not her way. She's a determined son of a bitch when it comes to helping people. Fucking moral streak a mile long."

"I ain't asking her to do nothing," Daryl said gruffly. "You worried about her then you get her to stay."

"I'm not worried," Danny said quietly a smile on his lips. "You'll bring her back." Daryl looked up at him fully now, a confused expression crossing those forever squinted eyes. "You will. Understand me. You will bring her back here no matter what. Or else you and me are gonna be playing fucked-up my two dads to those kids. Get me?"

Daryl's eyes flicked to the assembled group of kids by the RV. His gaze lingered on the small form of Ben looking sad as hell as his eyes fell towards his and Merle's tents. He then moved to the face of Miles, the bruising scattered on the kid's left eye and jaw and his busted lip. All that from Merle. Daryl gave Danny a single nod as he hopped into the van and closed the passenger side door.

Callie's eyes slid to him, her fingers stopping their drumming on the wheel for a second. His hands were flat against the front consol, his head low as he stared at his feet. Her gaze was on his right hand, bandaged around the knuckles, no doubt from the punches he delivered to Ed's hard head. His eyes slid to hers, then to his hand and then back to her.

"Hand okay?" Callie asked quietly moving her eyes back to the front windshield.

"Better than your ribs," Daryl snarled shifting his body so that he was turned towards her. He moved slightly closer, pushing forward a bit as he worked to get to his feet. Her gaze slid back to him, and she was surprised how close he was.

"I'm fine." She said quietly a smirk on her face. "Thanks for asking."

"Those fucking ribs better not slow you down," he practically growled in her ear as he moved forward a bit more. "You fall down, I ain't stopping to pick your ass up. I'm going for Merle. Merle." At that Daryl pushed up and reached across her honking the horn of the van long and hard. "Come On! Ain't got all day!"

* * *

><p>Five and a half hours after they left camp. Blocks and blocks of Walkers. Enough close calls that she had lost count, and Callie was yet again berating herself for not coming out for Merle yesterday. Perhaps, just perhaps, if she had left and made it here just those few hours earlier she wouldn't be watching Daryl scream at the sky. His anguished cries causing her heart to lurch and thump wildly in her chest. Her hand was settled on her mouth as she looked down with Rick and T-Dog at the severed hand of Merle Dixon laying in the Georgia sun.<p>

Daryl was yelling more and finally the emotions got the better of him, and he pulled his crossbow up to T-Dog's head. Callie and Rick moved forward, Rick pulling his gun and placing it to Daryl's head.

"Lower it, Daryl." Rick said calmly. Callie skirted around and pushed T-Dog back a bit out of Daryl's eye sight. Daryl kept the crossbow up, aimed and following T-Dog as he moved to the edge of the building's roof and shook his head. T-Dog's eyes were down on the Walker's milling about in the street as he kept muttering something that Callie couldn't quite make out.

Callie's eyes shifted to Daryl as his crossbow lowered, his gaze slipping from her to Rick and then to his brother's severed hand. Daryl sighed and swiped an angry hand over his eyes. Eyes that had failed him, Callie was sad to say, as she saw the tears glistening yet again as he angrily wiped one more time. Turning from Callie and Rick, Daryl ran his hand through his hair.

"You got a rag or something?" Daryl asked no one in particular. T-Dog stepped back then and handed him a red bandana, which Daryl snatched with a snarky smirk. He bent down and wrapped the hand up and then made his way over towards Callie.

"Oh, no you hold your brother's hand," Callie said putting her hands up and wincing as he roughly turned her around. "Daryl." Her voice was that whine she hated hearing out of Ben and Gracie, but she didn't give a damn.

"Shut up," he spat at her as he unzipped her backpack and placed it inside. A bit less gruffly he turned her back around to face him. He stared at her for a minute, his hands on her arms tightly. He was trying to get a hold of himself, she could see it in his flared nostrils and clenched jaw.

"Three breaths, Daryl." Callie said quietly as she spotted Rick and T-Dog clean up Dale's assorted tools in her peripheral vision. "Three breaths. That's all you get. Then move the fuck on and let's go find Merle."

Daryl nodded once, letting his hands fall from her arms as he turned his back on her and ran both hands through his hair. Callie watched his wide shoulders rise and fall three times before he shouldered his crossbow and bent down to look at the blood trail. Callie's gaze flicked to Rick who gave her a bit of a knowing glance before heading over.

"You alright?" Rick asked, coming to a stop near her his eyes sliding to Daryl.

"Fine," Callie said quietly, rubbing her hands on her arms where Daryl had gripped her just a bit harder than she would have liked. "He's fine."

"He went this way," Daryl's voice broke out and had all of them watching as he expertly moved over the roof. His eyes were locked on the blood trail and Callie let out a sigh of relief as his gaze, calm now, settled on her. "Come on, we're losing sunlight."

"It's going to rain again," T-Dog said looking up at the slowly darkening sky. "I don't think it's gonna be a quick one this time, either."

"Then we should move," Rick said quietly moving to follow Daryl.

Callie's eyes lingered on the handcuffs for a moment and she pulled out her small butterfly knife as she bent down. Putting the knife into the small hole of the cuff around the pipe, she moved it back and forth, just as Daryl had done for her. The cuffs popped open and she looked up to find T-Dog staring down at her. He put his hands to his head as she lifted the cuffs up.

"I was scared," T-Dog mumbled. "I couldn't think I was so fucking scared." Callie stood up, placing the cuffs into her back pocket. Putting a hand to the larger man's arm she nodded her head.

"He knows," Callie said her eyes going to where Daryl and Rick had disappeared down a small hatchway. "He just wants his brother back."

"If he's dead-" T-Dog started.

"It's Merle-fucking-Dixon." Callie said with a smile. "If he's dead we're all fucked. That man could probably survive a nuclear bomb going off with a smile and a middle finger raised at us all as we melted."

"Yeah," T-Dog said his eyes roaming back to where Daryl and Rick disappeared. "He blames me."

"Yes he does," Callie said quietly. The moment Daryl's eyes had landed on that tool box, the moment his eyes saw the cuffs she had known just as Daryl had. T-Dog had left his brother to die not because he dropped the fucking key, but because he was too scared to do anything but run. "He also knows you're human."

"He don't think of me as human, as equal." T-Dog spat.

"Hey, you two, come on!" Rick's head popped back through the hatch at that point. "Daryl's found Merle's trail. Move it!"

Following Merle's blood trail through the building, seeing more and more of the dead Walker bodies piled up by the one armed redneck, Callie's mind kept crawling back to one thing. Merle Dixon was a bad ass motherfucker. And when they found him, after she kicked his ass for his hit on Miles, she was gonna hug him and tell him not to venture further than five feet from her for the rest of the apocalypse.

After coming across the disgusting plate that Merle used to cauterize his stump, they continued on. Daryl was moving with a purpose and a mission that kept his feet light and quick and had them all stumbling to catch up. Dead Walkers, and a couple more dead Walkers and finally they reached a broken window.

"Looks like he went out here," Daryl growled sticking his head through the window. "Shit." The rain was starting to fall, and no doubt was starting to wash away the blood trail that they would need to find wherever Merle had gone to next.

"Where would he go?" Callie asked stepping forward. "Where was he going to go Daryl? Did he tell you?"

Daryl's eyes flitted to her quickly before they fell back to where the rain was steadily falling and thunder was beginning to roll. Rick and T-Dog exchanged a glance beside him, and Callie pushed through, placing a hand to his arm. Daryl's head nodded.

"Small pharmacy few blocks from here," Daryl said quietly. "That's where his _medicine_ was. Owner kept it special for him when he would visit."

"Okay," Callie said nodding and turning to Rick and T-Dog.

"Alright," Rick said nodding his head at Callie and then turning to Daryl. "Rain lets up any we let Daryl try to pick up the trail. If there's no luck of that, we get the guns—"

"The guns," Daryl spat. "Fuck the guns! We get Merle."

"Look, I ain't going on no hunting spree through Walker land without something more than my bare hands." T-Dog said shaking his head vehemently.

"Daryl," Rick said putting a hand out to him. "A man with that much blood loss can't have gotten too far. Even if he is a tough son of a bitch. We get the guns when the rain goes down, then we help you search him out to that place you mentioned. We'll help you find him but we need to get those guns."

Daryl's jaw clenched and unclenched a couple of times before he finally nodded his head. They all looked up at the sky, watching as a bolt of lightning splintered the sky. The rain was definitely not a passing storm like the one yesterday and Callie was shaking her head as she watched the steady fall.

"We should get away from the window," Rick said putting a hand to her arm. She nodded absently and followed behind him as they moved back to one of the other offices.

They had barricaded themselves into a large corner office and watched as the sky continued to darken into night. Their first day cut short by a fucking rain storm that most likely washed away the only evidence they had of where Merle really went. The rain was more of a drizzle hours later, as night fell over the city. Callie settled herself out on the balcony of the office needing a bit of breathing room and time to settle her nerves as she listened to the moaning of the Walkers below.

Absence of any real Walkers at the camp had almost made her forget just how damn terrifying the world was now.

The pictures on the desk of the man who once worked here stared at her back, his arms around a beautiful family. His smile huge, happy in the moment with the ones he loved. Her eyes turned back to the now dark city as she pulled up the hood on her sweatshirt and wincing pulled her knees to her chest. Inside she could hear Rick and T-Dog talking about the virus, T-Dog trying to help fill in the void of the past few months for Rick.

Rick had explained to T-Dog about Morgan and Duane who had helped nurse him for months while he regained his strength after staggering out of that hospital. Callie shook her head and laughed. Maybe Danny was right. Maybe she should rub the man's head for luck.

The rain trickled down from the overhang of the balcony above, and Callie was watching it when she heard a familiar set of boots settle beside her. She didn't move to look at him, merely hugged her knees a bit tighter to her as he settled down beside her. Silence sat between them and Callie couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. Grateful for the darkness around them, Callie peeked over at Daryl staring out into the night. The minutes passed and Callie let her gaze fall back to the city.

"Why ain't you looking for your brother?" Daryl asked quietly, causing Callie's gaze to fly back to him. Her mouth opened but closed as she watched his jaw clench and unclench in the moonlit night. She could barely make out his features, but she caught his eyes sparkling, piercing as they fell to hers.

"Who says I'm not?" Callie shot back, for once keeping her gaze on him.

"You think he's alive," Daryl said. It wasn't a question, he raised his brows at her. "You talk about him like he's still alive. 'Bobby's a doctor', not 'Bobby was a doctor'. So why ain't you out there looking for him."

"I do think he's alive. And until I see something that tells me he's not I will continue to think that." Callie said, dropping her gaze to her boots. "He'd kick my ass if he knew I risked the safety that we have at that camp to go out and look for him. Black and blue." She was quiet for a moment while Daryl continued to stare at her. Somehow knowing there was more to it, but not pushing. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes that she couldn't stop. "Just because I'm not out there every day trying to find him, doesn't mean I don't want to find him. Same with Danny and his boy."

"You got family out there," Daryl said narrowing his eyes. "You find family. You look for family."

"Daryl," Callie said quietly.

"He shot him," Daryl said in a low tone that had Callie stopping mid-sentence. "You asked what he did that was so bad he let me shadow him." He looked over at her. "He shot him. Shot his boy."

Callie's eyes went wide and her mouth moved but nothing came out. Shaking her head she knew that nothing she said would really matter so she just let him continue.

"His name was David," Daryl said eyes on the horizon, mouth barely moving with the words he said. "Found him and his momma on the road when we were heading out of town. They apparently hadn't moved too far away. She'd been to visit her parents when the world went to shit. Merle got real high at one point during the early days of our being on the road. He found out the lady'd been bit, and went bat shit. I'd gone for supplies, didn't make it back in time to stop him. He shot them both. He was higher than a kite, hootin' and hollerin' over them when I made it back." Daryl took a breath and shook his head angrily as if trying to get rid of the images burned in his memory. "Boy didn't have a bite or scratch on him when I went to check. Kid was still alive, bleedin' from his gut, cryin' over his momma, when Merle pulled me off. Didn't let me finish him. We left them at the road side not far outside of Atlanta. Fuckin' sixteen year old kid, and we just left him." Looking over at her Daryl leaned closer his eyes intense as he stared her down. Tears glistened in his eyes again but unlike her his wouldn't fall. "He's my brother. He's my family. He's my responsibility. So I'm looking for him."

Callie's mouth went dry as she felt the tears slide down her face. 'Probably dead now anyway', he'd said it with such a sad expression that night, and now she knew why. She didn't even try to hide her tears from him as he put his hand out and pulled the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Pulled so that she was an inch from him.

"Why aren't you looking for your brother?" His voice was nothing but a harsh whisper along her face.

"I killed them," Callie said quietly her eyes boring into his. "His wife. His kids. Me and Danny headed back to my place before we left town. Suze was there, waiting for me, she'd been there all night. She'd been bit. Sammy and Hanna were already sick and fading fast. Danny offered to do it, but I didn't feel right about it. She asked me to do it." Callie shook her head and let the tears fall faster, finally turning away from him. "Dear God, I put a bullet in her head, and into those baby's heads. Sammy was eight and Hanna five."

Daryl's eyes left her and went to his boots as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip. His thoughts roamed to the way Callie put her life up on the line for all those kids she'd picked up along the way. The way she risked her life for them without a second thought. His gaze went to her wrists and he remembered what Dale had said. Penance. She was serving out some kind of penance for all she'd done. Fuck.

"Just because I'm not out there every day looking for him, doesn't mean I don't want to find him. I think about that day and I wonder just how happy my brother's going to be to see me when I tell him that." Callie's voice was quavering a bit as she moved to stand up. "Danny and I made a vow after I got him clean, that we wouldn't let one another linger on our missing loved ones. We wouldn't stop looking but we wouldn't spend all day every day lingering on it." Callie put a hand to his shoulder. "We figured it out a while back. You spend all your time trying to find something that you aren't even sure is out there, and you are going to miss what's right in front of you. The safety and family you do have."

Daryl raised his hand to touch hers but let it fall before it reached her, he watched as her hand slid off of his shoulder slowly. He shook his head as he watched her duck back into the office, wiping at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hands. From the corner of his eye he watched her flip the assorted pictures flat on the desk. She nodded to Rick who offered her some water from a canteen and she settled in beside the former sheriff wincing again as she tucked her legs into her body.

Callie's eyes wandered out to the balcony an hour later. Daryl still sat there, his arms resting on one raised knee, his other leg stretched out before him as he smoked on the balcony. The man was dealing with an internal conflict that Callie barely understood. But she found that she wanted to understand. Wanted to know more about the quiet man who liked to smoke with her sometimes. Rick put a hand to her shoulder, his eyes following her gaze.

"He okay?" Rick asked quietly so as not to wake the slumbering T-Dog not far off. Callie shook her head and smiled at him.

"No." Callie said quietly eyes going back to Daryl's back. "No, but he's surviving."

_If my man was fighting _

_Some unholy war_

_I would be behind him_

_Straight shook up beside him_

_With strength he didn't know_

_It's you I'm fighting for_

_He can't lose with me in tow_

_I refuse to let him go_

_At his side and drunk on pride_

_We wait for the blow_

_~Some Unholy War/ Amy Winehouse_

AN: God these things are long. I'm glad you people don't seem to mind. Next chapter should be fun… For those of you wanting a bit of action and some Walker killing... you may just be in luck. Happy reading!


	9. Good Luck, Bad Luck

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hi all. Here in Chapter 9 we got Danny begrudgingly playing the role of adult back at camp with the kids, Callie letting that goddamned moral streak of hers get her into a shit load of problems, and Daryl making some hard decisions. _

_To all those who have put this on alert, favorite, or reviewed please know you are loved and I appreciate all of you. _

_Eloquent dreams: I'm not sure what type of **action** you may be really waiting for *wink wink nudge nudge* I can only hope this chapter gives you a fix of something._

_As always read, review and above all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 9: Good Luck, Bad Luck**

It was only day two of Operation Save Merle's Fucking Ass and Danny was ready to go get Callie and drag her back to camp kicking and screaming if he had to. Trudging slowly behind the overly-energetic form of Gracie as she bounded up the path from the lake back to camp, he was seriously considering it.

"Too fuckin' early," Danny muttered as he watched the little girl skip her way past the now vacant casa de Dixon and off towards the RV waiting ahead. Amy looked like she had just woken up as she ran a hand over her blonde locks and sent a sleepy smile his way, and at seven-thirty in the morning that wasn't such a farfetched notion. Gracie stopped at Amy's side and looked up with a smile, while Danny's shoulders slumped and as he finished the trek.

"'Mornin' Danny," Amy said putting a hand up to shield the very large yawn. Danny grunted back at her, sliding his sunglasses up to the top of his head as he made a go at a smile. "Yeah, that's not a very appealing face. Dale's up on the roof and wanted you to stop up when you got back. I'll take care of Gracie."

"Yeah?" Danny said inclining his sore neck so that he looked up the ladder. His eyes fell back onto Amy as she crouched down and put a hand on top of Gracie's bucket hat.

"Yeah," Amy said smiling at the little girl. "Andrea and I were going to work on fixing up that boat we found near the lake. Figure if we can get her sea worthy we can maybe go fishing. You wanna help out, Gracie?"

Gracie nodded her head and then looked over to Danny. "You'll get me when Callie comes home, right?"

Danny nodded his head and flicked the brim of the bucket hat so that it covered the little girl's hopeful gaze. He shifted a small smile to Amy as she stood up and then worked his way towards the ladder. Andrea popped her sleepy head out of the door just as he was passing by.

"Anything?" Andrea asked as she watched Danny put a foot to the rung of the ladder.

"Nah, not yet," Danny said smirking. "Other than Glenn, we're all still in the running. But Amy's running out of time." Andrea let out a sigh and a bit of a laugh. They had started the bets at dinner last night. He, Glenn, Andrea, Dale, Amy and Miles put bets on when the group would radio and when they would saunter back into camp. Glenn was out already, having traveled to Atlanta with Callie and betting she was going to stick to her 'in and out' strategy of past trips.

It was a hopeful bet, one that they had all been silently praying for that night. As the rain beat down on the RV last night, he had put a consoling hand to Glenn's shoulder and knocked his name off the little list they had made.

Andrea ran a hand through her blonde locks and Danny smiled at her as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, her eyes sliding over his face slowly before she moved out of his reach. Cracking a bit of a grin Danny started up the ladder, sparing a glance at the two sisters as they fussed over Gracie.

"Hey, heard you wanted a word there Gilligan." Danny said as he popped up the ladder and started over towards where Dale was standing. The older man shot him a look over his shoulder as he lowered his binoculars, the white bucket hat moving back and forth with the shake of his head.

"Coffee's by the chair over there," Dale said letting the binoculars fall to their usual position hanging around his neck. "I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Not much to talk about," Danny said with a wide grin as he grabbed the large cup from beside the lawn chair and plopped himself down. Angling his eyes to the ground he spotted Miles, still sprawled on the ground half covered by the tarp that Danny had thrown on him two hours ago. Miles had been a trooper, getting up with him and offering to help keep his ass awake as he took Gracie for her morning constitutional. However, by the time Danny finished getting Gracie dressed he'd come out to find the boy snoring near the log he'd been sitting on.

He'd kicked him lightly just to make sure he was out, and then covered him haphazardly with a tarp before starting off with the four-year-old energizer bunny that was Gracie Sullivan.

"I think there is," Dale said moving to stand next to the chair his head angled down. "Shane's actions—"

"Were well deserved, Dale." Danny said quietly sipping the coffee. He scrunched his face a bit at the tension in the black eye he sported. "The man may have gone a little Shane Smash on Ed's face, but it wasn't without a damned good cause."

"Danny, he nearly knocked you out. He is stalking around camp like a bull ready to charge at anything." Dale said his eyes shifting to where Shane stood talking animatedly to a freshly awoken Lori. "I think you know more than you're letting on and I'm looking for a bit of assurance here."

"Assurance of what?" Danny retorted. "Shane's a good man, Dale. Ed's a fucker. That's really all there is to it."

"And your eye?" Dale said looking down at Danny with a worried gaze.

"Accident," Danny said rubbing his hand along his forehead and down his right eye. "He didn't mean to take a swing at me. I should have let him calm the fuck down before I tried to a damn thing." Danny stood up slowly and put a hand to Dale's shoulder. "Trust me on this one, Dale. Shane's a good man. He's a bit lost right now. Rick's reappearance has thrown everything that he, Lori and Carl knew of this shitty new existence into a brand new level of hell. Give him time to adjust before you start wringing your hat, little buddy."

"Another Gilligan reference," Dale said cracking a bit of grin that didn't quite reach his still worried eyes. "Boy you really are tired." Dale's eyes flicked over his shoulder suddenly, and he lifted his binoculars. Danny turned to face the large hill not far off, his eyes narrowed as he spotted a figure staring up at the sky.

"Who is it?"

"I think it's Jim." Dale said lowering his binoculars.

"Probably just needed a bit of alone time to take a proper shit. Can't begrudge a man that. Haven't taken a proper one myself in months." Danny said eyeing the figure, nothing more than a black silhouette in the newly risen sunlight. Taking another sip of his stale lukewarm coffee Danny continued to watch as the figure of Jim stared at the sun. "Keep eyes on him. If he doesn't come down soon I'll go get him."

Dale nodded his head and slid his gaze to the lanky form of Danny beside him. Whether you believed his front of being nothing but a joker or not, there was no denying that Danny was an asset to this group. His humor was usually ill-placed, but his head and his heart weren't. And as the younger man rubbed a hand along his lightly bearded jaw as he lowered his gaze to where Shane now sat, Dale accepted Danny's opinion of the former sheriff.

Time would tell how Shane adjusted to Rick being alive again. Dale's eyes slid out to the horizon towards Atlanta. Or if he'd even have to adjust. Day two was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>"It's the best plan we've got," T-Dog said eyeing the small map that Callie had laid out on the floor of the office. Putting a hand to his head he looked down at the woman beside him with a look of unease but acceptance. Callie sat on the floor with her hands on her knees staring up at him with a slightly grateful expression on her otherwise annoyed face.<p>

"No," Daryl gruffly spat as he continued to pace across from them, his crossbow bouncing on his back with each angry step. Callie glared daggers at him and pointed a finger.

"It's a damn good plan. The only fucking one we have," Callie said earning a glare from the man. "It's not up for discussion, especially not from you, Mr. Leaving-Without-Telling-Anyone."

"Enough," Rick said eyeing the two as they glared at one another. Rick shook his head and ran a hand over his hair as he looked down at the map. Callie had reviewed it with Glenn and Jacqui before they headed out yesterday. The three of them knew the layout of the city the best, and had each survived the Walker filled streets before. The map was now marked with more circles, one for where the cube van had been left, one for where the guns were, and one for the location of the small pharmacy Daryl figured Merle would go towards. While Callie's plan made perfect sense, the individual parts didn't sit well with Rick. As he turned his eyes to the man pacing out his frustration beside him, he realized it wasn't sitting well with Daryl either.

And for the first time this trip Daryl's anger had nothing to do with the fact that they weren't going after Merle.

Callie's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out another gruff sigh, throwing her arms up and wincing as she leaned back on them. Daryl shot her a snide look that said 'see, bad idea' and she flipped him off.

She was more than a little pissed off at Daryl and she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. Not that she was really wasting any energy at really trying to. When Rick woke her up this morning with a soft hand to her shoulder and a worried expression her heart had dropped to her stomach. When he muttered 'Daryl's gone' her heart had damn near come to a complete halt before it restarted with a thrashing pulse she couldn't contain.

By the time the three of them made it to the broken window where Merle's trail had ended, Daryl was stepping back through. Callie had grabbed him roughly and smashed his shoulder making him stumble back a few steps.

"What the fuck?" Callie shouted as she advanced on the angry man glaring at her. "What the fuck, Daryl?"

"Trail's gone," Daryl said snarling at her and stepping forward. Rick had stepped in between them, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder and putting one up at Callie's face. Daryl's eyes slid from Callie to Rick. "Had to check. Had to be sure." He looked shook his head and snarled. "Let's get the fucking guns."

And so here they were, going on noon now and they were still discussing the fucking plan. Callie shot a look to Daryl when she yet again felt his angered gaze on her. Shaking her head she took in three deep breaths and leaned forward slightly, elbows resting on her legs.

"Look, I get it," Callie said. "Male pride, and chauvinistic mentality aside. It's the only plan that I see having half a chance." Callie put her hand to the map. "The guns are here," she pointed to the map. "This is the alley Glenn took you down. Me and Daryl go here, I shoot out grab the bag and dart back. If that doesn't work , I double back and head down this way where you and T-Dog will be."

"It's not male pride, or fuckin' chauvanisitc way of thinkin'." Daryl said earning a humor-filled glance from Callie. "You can't bend over without wincing at the pain in your fucking busted ribs. How the fuck are you gonna run and grab and carry a bag that's probably heavier than you, while ducking around Walkers?"

"I'm not a frail little thing," Callie said to Daryl. His gaze looked her up and down before he scoffed tossing his hands in the air as he turned and began pacing again. "I'll have adrenaline on my side," her tone was annoyed as her gaze went to Rick. "Look it may not count for anything, but I ran six miles every day before this shit. I'm in the best shape out of all of us. I'm the best choice. Whether you like it or not, you all know I'm right."

The men had gone silent, all except Daryl still muttering as he paced and shook his head. Callie saw the look of resignation pass over Rick's tired eyes and she smiled as she reached a hand up for him to help her up. She turned her attention to Daryl looking wide-eyed and angry as he realized he was suddenly out-numbered.

"Daryl, we don't have time to sit here and discuss it anymore." Callie said looking out the window. "It's day two. We have to get those guns. Then we have the rest of the day, and part of tomorrow to look for Merle."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked confusion on his brow.

"Three day rule," T-Dog said quietly. "Three full days is as long as the camp's going to wait before the rescue party gets moving. If we ain't back early on day four there's gonna be more people heading here to bring our asses back."

Rick sucked in a breath and shook his head. Callie tilted her head and continued to stare at Daryl, watching as his anger was slowly replaced by annoyed acceptance. She smiled as she bent down to fold up her map, the wince didn't go unnoticed and the map was tugged out of her grasp. Daryl's eyes were downcast as he folded the map up and handed it over to her.

"It'll be fine," she said taking the map. "I'm a fast little fucker when I need to be."

They made their way slowly down to the street and as she and Daryl watched Rick and T-Dog pick their way he pulled her aside. She watched his eyes roam over her, from her worn combat boots, to the gun tucked into her jeans, over her dark gray sweat drenched t-shirt, and finally up to her eyes. He continued to stare for a moment and when Callie thought he was going to say either something utterly profound or something that was going to make her want to smack him he dropped his hand.

Pulling his crossbow off his back and getting it ready he started down the alley towards the gate that was currently keeping the Walkers out. Callie shook her head and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. Men were strange.

She crouched down beside Daryl at the end of the alley, each of them surveying the road as they pushed the gate open wide enough for her to fit. A few Walkers were milling about in the baking Atlanta sun and the smell had Callie closing her eyes and lifting her forearm to her nose. Her gaze slid to Daryl as he shook his head and watched the Walkers moving about a few blocks down. She nodded her head and dropped her backpack to the ground, unzipping it she pulled out one of her extra clips and put it in her back pocket.

Just as she was about to push off and head out into what she was considering to be her stupidest idea yet, she felt a tug. Daryl had slipped the fingers of his right hand into the waistband of her loose jeans, the sensation sending a not completely unwelcome chill up her spine. He pulled and her back hit off his chest.

"Shhh," he said into her ear. Her head tilted up to his face, and she was surprised to find his gaze out on the street. She shifted her eyes to where he was looking and spotted what had once been the upper half of a man dragging itself across their line of sight. He pulled her back a bit more and slid his hand from its place in her jeans, dragging his fingers along her hip over her midsection and resting it on the opposite hip. Callie's hand went to the knife at her thigh, her fingers gripping the handle as the thing slowly turned towards them.

Daryl pulled her tight, her back now completely flush to his front, his breath right on her neck and lips on her ear. They tilted back a bit, moving as one in their awkward crouched position and she felt him nod once when she unsheathed the knife slowly. The slow moving half of a Walker dragged itself towards them, it barely made any noise as it rustled through the small opening of the gate. Callie lunged forward, feeling Daryl's hand once again lock in place at the back of her waistband. Propelling her hunting knife into the skull in a smooth downward strike she silently ended the Walkers movement.

Grimacing as she pulled her knife from the Walker's head she gasped as she was once again pulled ferociously back by Daryl's hand at her jeans. Turning her so he could move past her and push the dead Walker out of the way, he continued to mumble something. Callie cleaned her knife on her pants and set it back in its sheath just as Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Keep your fuckin' eyes open," Daryl said pulling her close for a second and then pushing her out the gate and onto the sidewalk.

Daryl rolled his eyes at Callie's lowly muttered 'dickhead', as she settled herself onto her feet. He watched her hunched form as she ducked behind a close by car her eyes flitting left and right as her feet wiggled a bit at the coming foot race she was about to run. Her body was coiled tight and he could feel the tension and excitement as he watched her fingers slide along the car as she began to slowly move forward.

With his crossbow at the ready, Daryl snarled down at the dead half of what used to be a man at his feet, kicking it further out of his way. That had been close. He could still feel the tremor that had run down her spine when he pulled her flush to him. It was a feeling that was sticking with him for more than one reason. More reasons than he needed to have clouding his judgment right now. Running the back of his hand along his bottom lip, his breathing came to a stop as he watched her spring into a sprint down the street. That had been way too fucking close.

She was out of his sight now, on her own on a street full of Walkers, and his breath left him in a shallow rush. He knew that she was smart enough to know not to fire her gun, but hoped she wasn't dumb enough not to if push came to shove. Whatever was going on in his gut, and now decidedly lower, was causing his mind to run in all different directions. What if he didn't find Merle? What if he would have let his hand touch hers last night? What if he did find Merle? What if she got bit? What if he had to shoot her?

The thoughts were going a mile a minute, and he didn't hear the sound of footsteps until it was almost too late. Turning wild eyes behind him, his crossbow raised to kill what he thought was a Walker, his fingers halted on the trigger. A Hispanic boy probably no older than Miles was staring at him with wide eyes. He raised his crossbow, his mind clicking on one question now. Did this little fucker know where Merle was?

The boy started shouting now, names Jorge, Felipe, Jose, as he backed up. The boy tripped and Daryl pounced on him, pulling him up by his collar as the arrow in his crossbow pushed into his shoulder.

"The fuck you come from boy?" Daryl was saying as he shook the boy who was still yelling. "Quiet! Or you want that buncha Walkers to find you?" He shook him again and the boy closed his mouth. "You got Merle?"

"What the hell's a Merle?" The boy spat back. His eyes roamed down the alley where had come from and Daryl caught the motion almost too late. The bat came down and smashed into Daryl's shoulder. He tossed the boy to the ground and turned to face the attackers who were on him now. He felt kicks, and felt his grip loose on his crossbow as it clattered to the ground.

Looking up he saw an out of breath Callie looking at him with wide eyes as she obviously struggled with the weight of the bag on her shoulder. Her hand was moving to her gun, but as she looked back at the street he knew she was thinking twice about pulling it. A car pulled up behind her in the street, screeching to a halt and more yells were heard out of the driver's side door.

"Stop fucking around, the bitch has the bag," the voice from the car yelled. Daryl felt one more kick to his ribs sucking the air from his lungs. The men were sprinting towards the car, and Callie. Daryl scrambled to his feet watching as the two sons of bitches that had attacked him ran at Callie. She pulled her gun then, no thought anymore other than survival burning in her eyes.

"Shit!" Daryl said scrambling forward and putting his hand on his crossbow, watching as the smaller man smashed into Callie. Her gun went off, the shot going wide and to the right as the man in front hit her shoulder making a grab for the bag of guns. Daryl was on his knees lining up his shot at the man still running towards her when he felt another hit to his shoulders.

His finger on the trigger slipped and he watched the arrow fly. It hit the man still making his way towards Callie in the ass, causing him to trip and fall into her. The three of them fell out into the street, behind the stopped car. The street now crawling with Walkers hungry for blood.

Daryl flung back around and grabbed the bat the boy was swinging before it could yet again make purchase on his back. Pushing the boy into the wall, Daryl ran with the bat held high towards the gate. Just as he was about to fling himself out into the street he saw Callie at the entrance. Her eyes were wide as she winced and tossed the bag of guns into the alley at his feet.

"Come on, get the fuck in here!" Daryl yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling her slightly. Callie's foot had made it just beyond the gate when she turned back around.

"Don't leave me here, man!" the man with an arrow sticking out of his ass was pulling himself along the wall, trying to get away from the slow moving Walkers heading his way. The car was idling, and the smaller man had just thrown himself into the car and was beating at the driver. "Jorge! Don't!"

The car peeled off, and Daryl watched Callie's eyes flick to the man still trying to run with an arrow in his ass, swinging his bat wildly at the horror following on his bleeding heels. Her eyes flicked back to Daryl and he shook his head making a grab for her. Her hand flung out and she grabbed the bat from Daryl, shoving him hard back causing him to lose his footing over the dead Walker and crash to the ground. Grabbing her backpack from the ground she let out a small shriek when a hand touched her shoulder.

Swinging around she smashed the bat into the head of the Walker and kicked it hard away from her. Callie pulled the gate shut just as Daryl made it to her.

"Don't!" Daryl yelled as he watched her fling out the pair of cuffs she had taken from the roof. In one deft movement she was able to get one cuff around locking Daryl in. "Son of bitch!" Daryl yelled getting to his feet and banging his hands on the gate. He was trying to make a grab for her through the chain link as she backed away slowly. Her eyes were on his, her hand on her mouth as she looked up and down the street crawling with Walkers.

"Find Merle," Callie said taking a step back and smashing another Walker in the head with her bat. "I'll find you." Her eyes shifted behind him, locking with those of the scared boy still cradling his head where it had hit the wall when Daryl pushed him.

"Callie! Fuck!" Daryl's hands smashed off the gate shaking it as he watched her smash and push away at two more Walkers. She made her way to the man with the arrow in his ass and he heard her yell 'Move your ass or lose it' as she put his large arm over her shoulder and began to run away from the rest of the Walkers.

Three Walkers bounced off of the now locked gate and had Daryl stumbling back with a snarl. Rubbing his hand along his bottom lip he lunged at them growling.

"Daryl!" Rick's voice boomed down the alley. Daryl turned to see the sheriff and T-Dog running towards him. Eyes locking on the boy with wild scared eyes slowly getting to his feet. "What happened?" Rick's eyes landed on the boy who was about to make a run for it.

"Grab his ass!" Daryl shouted. T-Dog reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt pulling him close into a headlock as his eyes moved to Daryl and Rick. Rick crouched down beside Daryl, his eyes sliding to the gate and the Walkers trying to get at them. Daryl picked up the bag wincing a bit and Rick put a hand to his shoulder stopping his angered movements.

"Where's Callie?" Rick asked. Daryl's angry eyes flared up to Rick's before sliding to the boy.

"That's what that little fucker is going to tell us," Daryl said stalking towards the boy as three gun shots echoed through the air. "He's gonna tell us where they would go. Where Merle is."

* * *

><p>Callie pulled the large metal door shut behind her, slammed her back to it and slowly slid to the ground. Her breathing was labored, and her ribs were protesting any and all movement she made. But she didn't give a damn. She was alive. God bless adrenaline.<p>

In front of her, laying on his hip, the man she dragged for two blocks wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. They were in a back stairwell of a small four story building, the only light illuminating the space came from the small window above the door.

Callie's hand was still gripping her gun and she ran the cool metal along her forehead, closing her eyes as she desperately tried to control her breathing. Three more deep breaths and she was pushing to her feet. Hearing the moans from the door behind her she lurched painfully forward grabbing the still winded man by his arm and tugging.

"Move it," Callie said quietly her eyes trying to see in the darkened stairwell. Trying to see if they were really as alone as they seemed to be. Her eyes went up the stairs and then down. "Up or through?" Callie questioned as she pulled the man to his feet. His eyes went to the door beside her, and then up to the next set of stairs.

"Can't do stairs now," he said breathlessly. "Fuck." He shook his head shouldered his own bat, the one he'd used to beat Daryl down. Leaning his tired frame on the wall beside the door he looked back at her. "Through. We can always double back and go up if we can't get out."

Callie nodded as she shouldered her backpack and wiped her wrist along her mouth. Placing her ear to the wooden door with the 'employees only' sign fixed on it, she held her breath. Hearing nothing but a not so welcoming silence she let out the breath she was holding. Shifting her backpack around she pulled a large Maglite out and handed it to the man watching her with a wary eye.

"I saved your ass," Callie said quietly as he reached forward and put his fingers on the flashlight. "Was that the wrong choice?"

"I got your back," the man said nodding as he took the flashlight. Callie nodded and turned back to the door. Putting her hands to the knob she closed her eyes.

"What's your name?" Callie asked fingers gripping the knob.

"Felipe," the man said sliding closer to her.

"Callie," She said over her shoulder. Her eyes met his and he nodded his head, eyes blinking rapidly. Whether it was from the pain in his ass, their mad dash in here, or the fact that they were about to enter into a very risky unknown beyond this door, Callie was sure he didn't normally pour sweat. "Wipe the sweat out of your eyes, and keep close, Felipe."

The knob turned in Callie's grip and she silently swore. Glenn and his damned rule about unlocked or opened doors was currently running on an annoying loop in her mind. Slowly Callie pushed on the door, feeling the weight of something hindering her movement. She looked to Felipe who nodded slowly and moved to help her push. A barricade. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

The smell that hit her hard and had her gagging as the door slid slowly open was definitely in the bad sign department. Beside her Felipe gagged, but did a good job of shaking it off when she raised a brow at him. She put a hand to his shoulder and gave a final push to the door getting it wide enough for them both to slide through.

Callie's feet moved quietly, her gun raised and ready as she let her eyes adjust to the dim light that was filtering in through the slats of the boarded up window across the room. They were in a back office of some sort. Three dead men and a dead woman were lined up along the wall where the desk that had been used to block the door must have sat at one point. All of them were dead. A bullet to the head in the face of everything wasn't such a bad way to go. Callie let her eyes roam the decaying faces of the dead people, sending a glance over her shoulder at Felipe as he slid behind her.

Felipe nodded his head in the direction of the boarded up window. He set the flashlight upon the desk and moved to reposition the makeshift barricade into place. Callie made her way towards the window, but stopped to push the large file cabinet a bit closer to the door on the opposite wall. Callie peaked through the slats and was able to look out at the alley on the other side of the building. Pulling over a chair she climbed up and pulled the top most piece of wood from the window allowing a bit more light to flood the dim office.

The room was sweltering and rank, and Callie was sure if they stayed put any longer than a few minutes she'd be putting a bullet in her own head. Slumping down onto the chair Callie rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her still trembling hands. Her mind was going in circles now. All of those thoughts rounding back on the explicit fear and anger that she had seen riding in Daryl's eyes when she had locked him in that alley.

"Why?" Felipe's voice broke into Callie's quiet time of reflection and had her slowly lifting her head.

"Danny would call it my fucking moral streak." Callie said smiling over at the Hispanic man across the room from her. "I like to think of it as stupidity in the face of danger." She looked at him, watching as he tried to reach around and remove the arrow from his ass. "Here, let me help." She got up and tucked her gun into her pants as she moved closer. "Daryl's gonna be pissed if you break it pulling it out."

"Daryl your boy who shot me?" Felipe said as he shifted around and let Callie take a hold of the arrow. She nodded putting her hands to the arrow. He braced himself and gave her a nod. Yanking the arrow out, Callie was surprised by the amount of blood that began to flow from the wound.

Grabbing her backpack she pulled out her sweatshirt and pressed it to the man's ass, causing him to yelp.

"Did they get you?" Callie asked eyeing the man a bit as she let him take over applying pressure to his own ass. He shook his head and looked at her, eyeing the blood pouring down her left knee.

"You?" he said raising a brow at her, slowly inching towards the gun he thought she hadn't seen sitting in the lap of the closest dead man.

"Nah," Callie said motioning a hand to the wound and wincing as she yanked a map from her back pocket and began spreading it out on the desk. "Smashed it off the sidewalk when you fell down for the seventeenth time." Felipe let out a gruff sound that Callie took for a laugh, and turned to face her and her spread out map. His eyes flitted back to the gun for a moment and she let him continue to think she didn't see it.

"Where are we?" Callie said to the room as she tried to figure out just how far they had run, how far she would need to go. First she would head for the van, if it was gone there was always wherever the fuck Felipe came from. Felipe settled his arms on the desk and stared down at Callie's marked up map of Atlanta. His brows narrowed, and then he turned towards the small bulletin board on the wall behind the row of dead people.

"Sal's on 54th," Felipe said quietly as he read over the bank statement that had been tacked there. He removed the sweatshirt from its place on his ass and tossed it towards the desk. "Man I'll bet one of these bastards is Sal." He stepped back and surveyed the bodies his eyes yet again lingering on the gun. "I used to eat here all the time."

"Sal's," Callie said nodding her head. "They had good burgers." She caught his eye and he nodded once. "So we're about here." She pointed a finger showing them to be about four and a half blocks from where the guns had been. God, had they really made it that far.

Her eyes shifted on the map, her finger tapping the small penciled circle around the pharmacy only two and a half blocks from where they were. She looked up at Felipe who was wincing at the pain of his wound and trying to keep his eyes off of the gun he obviously wanted to pick up.

"You may as well pick it up and see if it's got any ammo left in it." Callie said quietly placing both hands on the desk. She raised brows at him, and then watched him tilt his chin at her before limping back over. Bending down gingerly he picked up the gun. Watching him slowly stand again, Callie placed a finger to the butt of her gun and waited.

When his fingers fumbled for the clip release she couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. Lowering her hand from her gun, she put one out to him. He eyed her before his eyes slid to the gun resting in her jeans. Handing her the gun, she showed him how to eject the clip, and pulled it up to her eyes.

"Half full," Callie said slamming it back into place. "Better than nothing." She eyed him and turned the gun in her hand. "This is the safety," she said flicking a small switch as he watched. "Make sure to turn it off when we head back out there." Extending her hand with the gun in it she waited for him to take it.

"What did you do before all this?" Felipe asked taking the gun and tucking it into the front of his pants.

"Bar tender," Callie said laughing at the question. Same no matter who you ran into. "You?"

"I'm a nurse," Felipe said, the expression on his face showing that he was waiting for her reaction. She laughed and shook her head. "Don't believe me?"

"No, I do." Callie said running her hand over her sweaty brow and pushing some of her hair back. "I don't think you'd lie about it." She eyed him. "You are the biggest fucking nurse I've ever seen."

"I get that a lot," Felipe said with a smile. Wincing as he moved towards her. Callie eyed the blood on his pants, the flow had slowed from the arrow wound now. His eyes took in her bleeding leg and when their eyes met they both chuckled. "We smell like a fucking buffet right now, huh?"

"Yeah," Callie said her eyes flicking to the window where she had removed the board. Looking back to the map she sighed. "Look, Felipe, I have a friend out there in the city. The group I was with, we came here looking for him. Big redneck motherfucker, missing a hand. You and your crew haven't happened across him have you?"

"Nah," Felipe said shaking his head. "Sounds like someone we'd remember. We don't move out in the city too often. We only headed out today because Miguel spotted those guns on his last scavenger mission."

"Where are you guys holding up?" Callie said shifting her eyes to the map. Felipe didn't respond, his body was rigid as he looked at her. "Look, you and me are in this together now whether you like it or not. All I want is your help getting here," Callie pointed to the circle of the small pharmacy. "Chances are my missing friend headed there when shit got rough. All I'm asking is that you help me get there, check it out, see if we can find him. If he's not there I help you get safely back home, and get the fuck outta your hair."

Felipe looked from her to the map where her finger was idly tapping. Moving closer he put a large finger down on a building about seven blocks from the pharmacy. Closing her eyes Callie smirked.

"Heavenly Grace," Callie muttered eyeing him as he lifted an amused brow. "The retirement home. Seriously?"

"Hey, it's safe." Felipe said wincing as he went to try and sit. "Shit. Your man did a number to my ass."

"Yeah, he's a pain in a lot of people's ass," Callie said crouching gingerly to the ground to get her backpack. "I've got some supplies in here. We can patch each other up, then get moving. I'm not sure about you, but I'm not too keen on staying in this place too long."

Callie started pulling out the small bits of gauze and rubbing alcohol she had thought to bring with her, along with the large roll of medical tape. Felipe watched with a wary eye as she lifted a pair of scissors, a needle and some thread. Her smile was huge when she finally caught his eye.

"Okay, Nurse Felipe," Callie said taking a step forward. "Drop your pants and bend on over. Let's see what we're dealing with."

* * *

><p>Danny wiggled his nose in the late day sun, shifted his sunglasses to a more comfortable position and wished he had a bit of sun block. He was not the type to turn that wondrous golden brown when outside for too long. No, the Murdock men turned quickly into a human lobsters if left to bake too long. And if he'd had half a mind he would have been sitting in the shade with Andrea, Amy and Gracie as they talked about the fishing they were planning to do tomorrow.<p>

But no, instead Danny was too busy eyeing the camp with a headache the size of Texas to be cuddled up with the girls. Now if Callie had been here he would have gladly left all the worrying to her and enjoyed his relaxation time while he could.

Letting out a disgruntled breath Danny sipped at his water, wishing it were something much, much stronger. His eyes roamed over Jim sitting and quietly listening as Miles pointed out the parts of the broken down engine they had pulled from the Cobalt. Miles had gone to get Jim after about two hours of the man staring up at the sun earlier in the day.

When Danny had asked what was up, Miles had shrugged and said Jim was just getting some air. Danny hadn't bought the lame ass excuse that Jim had given the kid. They fuckin' lived outside, the man got nothing _but_ air all damned day. As Danny's sunglass covered eyes lingered on the gangly form of Jim as he nodded his head absently, he couldn't help but wonder what was really going on.

Shifting his gaze a bit, Danny watched Shane stalk off towards the lake with Carl and Ben. Ah, headache number two. The smile present on Shane's lips as he ruffled Carl's hair was as fake as Ben's story about the giant bird he saw. Crossing his arms over his chest, Danny watched the trio disappear. A part of him was wondering if he should follow behind to keep tabs. But another part of him was sticking to its guns. Shane was a good man.

There wasn't anything to worry about. The words kept replaying in his head as he shifted his gaze from Dale up on the RV, to Jim sitting beside Miles, and then back to where Shane disappeared to not moments before. There wasn't anything to worry about.

So why the fuck did it feel like an ulcer the size of Dallas was forming in his stomach.

Pushing away from the tree he'd been leaning on Danny worked his way slowly towards Lori. The woman sat alone near the radio, her fingers fiddling with the ring she had recently put back on, her eyes also on the path towards the lake. Kicking at the rocks around the tree stump, Danny flopped dramatically to the ground right beside her.

"Hey there, Lori." Danny said smiling widely. Lori raised a quick brow but let a small smile form on her lips as she nodded a hello.

"Danny," Lori said angling her head a bit so that she could see the nice shiner he had hiding behind those shades. "How's the eye?"

"It's really more of a whole face pain," Danny said sliding the sunglasses up so she could see the damage. Stretching his legs out in front of him and placing his hands behind him for support he chuckled. "Shane's got a hell of a punch."

"Shane's got a hell of a temper," Lori said angrily brushing her hand son her shorts. "He shouldn't have hit you."

"Well I'd be the first to agree with you on that one," Danny said smiling, trying to get her to do the same. "It's okay. He apologized. He didn't mean to hit me, just got caught up in the moment." Lori rolled her eyes and Danny leaned forward. "Look, Lori, I'm not good at subtlety. In fact, I think it's a fuckin' waste of time. So I'm just gonna come out and say what I got to say, and see what happens."

"What's going on?"

"Dale's worried," Danny started, earning a raised brow from the woman before her gaze shifted to the man on top of the RV. "About Shane. About his outburst on Ed. His hit on me. The way he's stalking around like a caged animal." Lori looked down at her hands and Danny reached out and put his hand on hers. "Now I told him there ain't nothing to be worried about. I told him the man's been thrown through a loop with Rick's return, just like you and Carl, and he just needs a bit of time to process that. Is that about right? He just needs some time here, and then he'll be good?"

"He lied to me," Lori said quietly her eyes flying up to Danny's. "He lied about Rick being dead and he tried to play it off like he was doing it for my own good. I—I slept with him. He let me think Rick was dead so that I would sleep with him."

"Lori, I doubt he did that." Danny said quietly giving her hand a quick squeeze. Hurt flashed across her face and she tried to pull her hand away. "He loves Rick like a brother. You really think he would do that?" Her eyes fell to their hands and she shook her head.

"I don't know what to believe." Lori said quietly her eyes flicked to the radio. "I told him to stay away from me, stay away from my family. But I can't just keep him away from Carl now. Not after everything he's done to help us. He saved our lives, got us out before it got too bad. It doesn't seem right to completely shun him now. But then I think about him lying about Rick. Knowing he just left him in that hospital alive, but telling us a different story. I just don't know. It's all so messed up now."

"Time heals all wounds," Danny said in his most dramatic way ever earning a roll of the woman's eyes. "Give him time, and give yourself time. Rick's alive. He's alive and he found you and that should be all that matters right now. Let Shane process that. And if he can't, then I'll be here to help you through it."

"I don't know what to tell Rick," Lori said still eyeing the radio. "I don't even know if I should tell him."

"Time, Lori. Give it time. I told you before. Moving on ain't wrong so stop killing yourself with guilt." Danny said letting his eyes fall to the radio. "Do I need to worry about Shane doing something stupid here?"

"No." Lori shook her head. "He cares too much about everyone in this camp to do anything stupid. You're right. Ed was him letting off some steam." She flicked her eyes to his black eye and grimaced.

"Good." Danny said with a smile sliding his sunglasses back down his nose. The sun was getting ready to set soon, the sky taking on those darker hues of red and gold that Danny had once loved to sit and watch with his boy.

"I just want Rick to come back," Lori said quietly eyeing the radio again. Danny nodded beside her.

"Yeah, Callie needs to get her ass back here too." Danny said with a smile to the dark-haired woman beside him. "I'm tired of wearing my damned big boy shoes, and I'm not looking forward to my five a.m. walk in the woods."

* * *

><p>Rick scratched at the side of his head as he watched Daryl and T-Dog put their shirts back on. Lowering his hand he finished tucking in his own shirt and tightened his belt before he turned his eyes out the window. The sun was starting to set on day two here in Atlanta, and not only were they no closer to finding Merle but they were now one short of their original party.<p>

Daryl slammed his fist into the wall beside the window and T-Dog muttered something to him. Daryl's snarled expression when it lifted chilled Rick's blood. Nothing was turning out to be as easy as they had all hoped. Then again perhaps they had all been fools to think anything would be easy.

What had Daryl said? 'Ain't nothing easy no more'.

"They're all clean, G." a voice said breaking into Rick's thoughts and bringing him back to the present. The man in wiped his hands over his baggy jeans and stared hard at Rick. "No bites, no scratches, they're good."

"Good," Guillermo said nodding his head. Rick watched the groups leader's lips firm into a straight line as their eyes met. "Leave us for a minute."

Chris, the male nurse who had just inspected Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Miguel, the boy they brought back from the alley, nodded his head. Rick waited until the man was gone before putting his hands to his hips and glaring.

"You're the either the dumbest son of a bitch I've ever met or the smartest," Rick practically growled as he stepped forward. "What the hell were you thinking? Pulling unloaded guns on us? You're boy there had us believing that you all were locked and loaded and going to blow us away. And we were ready to retaliate no questions asked." Rick pointed a finger at Miguel who was eyeing Daryl as the man paced by the window.

"We would have been had my boys got those guns, and that ammo." Guillermo said nodding towards the large duffle bag slung across T-Dog's back.

"Unbelievable." Rick said shaking his head and once again placing his hands on his hips as he stared at the smaller man. "You've got a good safe place to stay here, why the hell would you risk the lives of good men to try and get those guns. It's stupid."

"We need to be able to protect ourselves with more than just bats and good intentions. We raid those streets for supplies to feed a hell of a lot more mouths than we can actually handle." Guillermo said with a shake of his head. Extending a hand out to encompass the entire room, his eyes again landing on T-Dog. T-Dog adjusted the duffle on his shoulder and eyed Guillermo with contempt, still ill at ease with the entire situation. "We need those guns."

"You need to shut the fuck up," Daryl spat back turning to face them. His hands were in fists as he worked his shoulders. The man was ready to snap, that was clear to anyone. Rick took a deep breath. He wasn't too far behind himself.

"Daryl, enough." Rick said putting up a hand. Daryl shook his head and returned to staring out the window and Rick's attention went back to Guillermo. "Look our friends are still out there."

"My cousin is still out there!" Miguel shouted stepping forward. "We can't just sit in here G. We got the guns, let's go get Felipe."

"You don't have the guns," Rick said sending a look to Miguel and then back to Guillermo. "I do. And we've got a camp full of people outside the city that need those guns. These are my guns. I risked my ass to bring them this far, and I'm not going to be giving them up without a fight. You have my word on that."

Guillermo looked between Rick, T-Dog and Daryl and then over to the now pacing Miguel. Shaking his head he put up his hands.

"We need to be able to protect ourselves here," Guillermo said. "You saw what this place is. I've got old people. Sick people. People that can't be moved, that can't survive out there. We have to stay here, hold here. We need those guns to keep these people alive."

"We can't keep going 'round and 'round on this all fuckin' day," Daryl spat shifting his annoyed gaze between Rick and Guillermo. His eyes shifted to the boy pacing, the boy worried about his family out there. His only cousin, the one Daryl shot. "Kid's right we need to go looking for our people."

Rick turned to face Daryl and watched as the man tried to control his temper. The man was angry and Rick understood why. Rick was right there with him. But they needed to keep their heads if they were going to get anything accomplished. Thoughts of Lori and Carl flitted through Rick's mind and again he was trying to push back the headache he'd had since they left camp.

They had dragged Miguel back to the safety of the office they spent the night in. After Daryl had finished kicking over whatever furniture he could find and breaking whatever was left in the office his temper had turned towards the boy. The boy was kicking and screaming about his cousin, Felipe, the man that Daryl had put an arrow in and his crew had left for dead. For an hour Daryl and the boy ranted at one another. Miguel thinking that Daryl had killed the only family he had left in the world. Daryl not believing a word Miguel said; not believing that the boy's crew didn't have Merle. That they hadn't seen Merle.

Rick had finally put a stop to it by dragging Daryl off the kid and tossing him out on the balcony.

"I'm thinking Merle's the kind of guy that would have left an impression, Daryl. No matter how short a time he may have spent with them." Rick had said to the still fuming man. "He isn't there. Now you have to make the choice."

The shocked expression on Daryl's face as his eyes met Rick's almost made Rick feel bad for the man. But they came here to make things right, to find the man they left behind. None of them had counted on one of their team getting separated. Rick shook his head. That had been foolish of them all.

"We either go ahead with finding Merle or we work to find Callie." Rick said walking up to the still shocked man. "We don't have time to do both."

"Fuck!" Daryl's anger filled retort echoed through the streets. He turned from Rick and slammed his hands on the railing, his eyes down on the streets below. Streets filled with Walkers searching the sky for the source of Daryl's shout.

Rick had been more than slightly surprised when Daryl had come back into the office, calm and collected. The glance Rick shared with T-Dog showed that the other man was just as surprised by the calm demeanor of the hot-headed redneck. Daryl nodded his head at Rick and then angled his eyes to Miguel. "Your said your boy wouldn't hurt her," Daryl said anger still lacing his words as he put his hands flat to the desk and stared down the boy.

Miguel had merely shook his head not really sure what to make of Daryl and his outbursts.

"Felipe wouldn't hurt your bitch," Miguel said earning a growl from Daryl as he grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him up.

"Better not," Daryl said through clenched teeth before turning to face Rick. "Boy-o here is gonna take us to his base camp. If that's where this Felipe would lead her, then that's where we go. They got a head start on us, probably already there. Kickin' her heels up, laughin' it up."

"You're saying we get Callie," T-Dog said almost incredulously. "What about Merle?"

"We get him after we get her ass," Daryl said grabbing one of the guns from the table and loading it. "Can't believe that bitch. Wait till I get my hands on her for that fuckin' stunt." Daryl continued to mumble to himself while Rick and T-Dog exchanged glances.

Daryl had been so sure, hell they all had, that Callie was resilient enough, smart enough, fast enough to get Felipe to lead her to the safety of his camp. She had said she would find them, and looked right at the boy. She practically told Daryl that's what her plan was.

Miguel begrudgingly led them to Heavenly Grace, seeing that it was really his only choice. After a bit of a stand-off that ended with an elderly woman pulling Guillermo and Chris towards an elderly man having an asthma attack. It wasn't long after that when Rick and Daryl found out that the guns that had been pointed at them the whole time were completely depleted of any ammo. Daryl had been almost as livid as Rick and T-Dog when they confronted Guillermo about that stunt. Almost.

After things had settled down, they had been stripped down and checked for bite marks and scratches. A task that in this new world didn't seem at all out of the ordinary. Soon enough the men realized the horrid truth. Felipe and Callie hadn't made it to Heavenly Grace.

They were still down two people. Three now, with Felipe out there with Callie it had forged a fragile alliance between them and the group at the retirement home. A very fragile alliance.

The sun was fading fast on the horizon, marking the end of day two. If what T-Dog and Callie said was true they had tomorrow morning to search and get back before the rescue party was dispatched. Rick didn't want to risk having other people head out to Atlanta. It was too dangerous, and God knew he didn't want to have the lives of more people risked for his own stupidity.

That being said that left very little time to find their missing people. People who may or may not be alive.

Merle or Callie?

It was Daryl's choice to make. Rick watched Daryl as he yet again cast his gaze towards the city. Callie had signed on to finding Merle knowing the risks. She chose to save Felipe from the Walkers. She told Daryl to find Merle. Rick rubbed at his forehead and shook his head. It was a decision he didn't want to have to make.

Daryl's fists clenched and unclenched as he watched the sky begin fade to those dark russet tones of early evening. Rick stepped up to the window beside him and looked out at the city. They stood in silence as they listened to the horrific silence so thick that it echoed throughout the dead city of Atlanta. Daryl's shoulders slumped and his head bowed.

"Fuck," Daryl shook his head and ran a hand through his disheveled sandy brown hair. "Tomorrow we go back to the alley. I shot the guy in the ass, which means there should be some blood to follow. I can track 'em." He shook his head and shifted his narrowed, angry glare up at Rick before he growled. "This is on you. All of it. Merle. Callie. If she's dead that's something else you gonna have to carry with you."

Rick nodded his head. He already knew that. This entire hellacious trip started and ended with him handcuffing Merle Dixon to that roof.

Rick put a hand to Daryl's shoulder as he nodded his head. "I know that. But I'm working hard to make it right." Daryl looked up at him for a second before violently shrugging off Rick's hand.

"Get some fuckin' sleep." Daryl said crossing his arms over his chest. "I ain't waiting for your ass in the morning."

Walking away Rick, stepped out into the hallway and let out a long ragged breath he hadn't known he was holding. Sliding his glance back to Daryl he watched as the man hunched over placing his hand on the windowsill again, and bending far enough down to rest his forehead on the wood between his hands. The muscles in Daryl's arms were tightly coiled, flexing and releasing, as if he was squeezing that damned windowsill with all the strength he could get.

"Callie's a tough cookie," T-Dog said meeting up with Rick in the hallway, his hand still clenched around the strap to the duffel bag. "She's survived more shit than most of us. If we're lucky she'll be kicking up her heels somewhere with Merle and Felipe, just waiting for us to come find them." Rick turned glance with T-Dog, one that said what they both were thinking. No way in hell this was going to end on a good note. Merle was a lost cause, and Callie was a big unknown. Sliding their gazes back to the room they left Daryl alone with his silent misery.

Hopefully, luck would be on their side tomorrow when they went searching for her. Dear God they deserved a bit of luck didn't they?

_Well life can be a little hard sometimes, you do what you gotta do_

_A lot depends on the luck a man has and the cards that's been dealt to you_

_I'd fold this hand if I could or at least take a card or two_

_I been around_

_Had my ups and downs_

_Tell me does it sound little like you_

_Good luck – I'm the last to get it_

_Bad luck – I'm the first_

_When it's good, ain't nothin' better_

_When it's bad, ain't nothin' worse_

_~Good Luck, Bad Luck/ Lynyrd Skynyrd _

**AN**: So I was hoping to possibly get the Vatos thing out in one chapter… but it didn't work out that way… we're gonna have a bit of catch up to play with Callie and Felipe as they look for Merle in the next chapter… a bit of Daryl getting his hands on Callie for the stunt she pulled…and a bit more drama at camp with Danny and the crew. Should be a fun chapter. Hope you're enjoying the way it's working out.


	10. Apocalypse Please

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_And here's to another chapter! This installment should be fun. We've gotta bit of catching up to do with Callie and Felipe in this one, we may just learn what happened to Merle. Then again, maybe we just get dealt a few more questions… _

_Note: Callie's flashback to Day Two is in italics. Everything else in this chapter (the normal font) is Day Three of the Atlanta trip._

_As always, read, review and enjoy! I love to hear from you and to know that you're liking where we're headed. It makes me feel so good that most of you think Callie and the crew fit in so well, that was my intent all along. _

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 10: Apocalypse Please**

Callie settled her back against the brick wall, squishing her backpack to her sweat-drenched back for a second before doubling over. Dropping the bat from her hand she wrapped her left arm around her screaming ribs and let her torso fall forward. Her right hand, still gripping her gun settled at her knee and she continued to take in deep breaths. Beside her, Felipe had closed the gate to the alleyway shut behind them, and pushed the large dumpster over as a barricade to keep the Walkers out.

He settled on the ground, his bad leg stretched out as he sat gingerly on his opposite hip, his head rested against the cool metal of the dumpster. Eyes closed Felipe muttered yet another prayer as he listened to the shuffling feet trying to get past their barricade.

Luckily for both of them there were only four on their trail. At least four that they saw. At least four for now, Callie thought as she shifted her gaze back to her boot covered feet. Blood and gore from their little trip through Atlanta stained her boots and her lucky jeans damned near up to the knees. Gagging a bit at the smell Callie raised her head and again looked to the utterly defeated form of Felipe.

She couldn't really blame him, morning hadn't even dawned yet and here they were back out in the fray.

"Fucking longest seven blocks of my life," Felipe was muttering as he let his bald head bang lightly off of the dumpster behind him.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure we've only gone four." Callie said, inhaling a sharp pain-filled breath. She shot Felipe a smile when his tired and annoyed gaze slid to her.

"We been moving out here for like two hours," Felipe said in a hushed tone pushing forward a bit. "Like I said, longest fucking seven blocks of my life." He let his head fall to his waiting hands and shook off the last two hours of running, waiting, killing Walkers, more running, and hiding. Callie couldn't help the chuckle but regretted it as her ribs protested more. "Why the hell couldn't we have waited for the sun to come up again? It would have made this all a lot easier. You know a little more than a fucking flashlight to show us the way."

"I told you," Callie said pushing up to a standing position and keeping her arm steady around her ribs. "If my guys made it to Heavenly Grace, then there is definitely going to be a stupid decision made to come and get us. We need to get there before they decide to leave."

"But-"

"Daryl's not a man to wait for the sun to come up before he does something stupid," Callie said with a snarl at the memory. Callie shifted her gaze to dead end of the alley and shook her head. Her gaze shifted to dilapidated metal fire escape that looked barely connected to the building. "Looks like we're going up and in again."

"Aw man," Felipe's voice was that all too familiar whine that Callie couldn't hear from any one of her kids when she got back to camp. Placing her gun into her waistband and bending over she retrieved her bat, placing it into the small opening of her backpack. The bat's grip stuck out of the backpack along with the arrow Callie had pulled from Felipe's ass. With a smile at the thought of returning the arrow to a fairly pissed off Daryl and a shake of her sleep deprived head she trudged over to the large Hispanic man on the ground, reaching down a hand that he grabbed with a reluctant sigh. She pulled, hissed in pain, and pulled again helping him get to his feet. Felipe watched her walk towards the fire escape, limping slowly behind her. "How are your ribs?"

"Hurt like hell," Callie said quietly as she shifted her gaze to where the Walkers at the end of the alley could still be heard. Callie put her hands to the ladder, and her foot to the bottom rung lifting off the ground gingerly. The ladder held and she settled back to the ground motioning Felipe over. "Nurses first."

"Fuck you, Callie." Felipe said as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "_Puta,_" he muttered under his breath causing her to roll her eyes.

"Look, we need to see if it will hold your weight," Callie said pushing at him. "_Pendejo_," Callie muttered back at him as he put his hands to the ladder. He shot a look over his shoulder, and they smiled at one another as he put his feet on the rung of the ladder.

"If it doesn't hold?" Felipe said looking up the ladder at the landing.

"We'll figure that out if it happens. Now go." Callie pushed at his back helping him get the leverage he needed. With his wounded leg he was having as much trouble as she was getting around. Felipe struggled and pulled himself up.

The noise the ladder made as it held Felipe's weight was louder than anything Callie had ever heard in her life. Felipe had frozen, both feet perched on the bottom rung, his eyes at the gate and the dumpster holding it shut.

"Don't just stand there! Go!" Callie said pushing him a bit. She watched as he slowly moved his injured leg up the ladder and stood tapping her hands on her thighs as she listened to the Walkers pushing at the gate moving the dumpster. As soon as she saw Felipe pull himself on to the much sturdier grate landing, she started up. As soon as her foot hit the first rung, the sound of the dumpster pushing forward had her eyes sliding back to the gate. "Fuck!"

"Move it!" Felipe yelled, urging her on as he watched the now ten Walkers push the gate open.

Callie propelled herself up the ladder, and practically threw herself onto the landing in a painful heap. Felipe pulled at the ladder just as a few Walkers got their finger tips on it. Moving to his side Callie helped to pull the small ladder up and out of the Walkers' reach. She and Felipe settled back against the building, watching through the grate below their feet as the Walkers clawed at the building trying to reach them.

"I say we take a bit of a break before we do anything else," Felipe said running his hand along his bald sweaty head. "I'm not going to make it any further if we don't."

Callie nodded her head and then let it rest against the brick wall behind her, taking in a few excruciating gasps of air. Settling her arm along her protesting rib cage she let her body relax as she tried to block the sounds of the moans from below. Beside her a window sat waiting for them to bust through and venture into yet another unknown situation. Closing her eyes Callie looked at the sky, watching as the deep purple-blue of late evening stared back at her. She had no idea what time it was, if she had to guess she would put it near three in the morning.

A God awful time to be doing anything.

Letting out a sigh, Callie thought back to yesterday, and the trip to the pharmacy to try and find Merle.

* * *

><p><em>She and Felipe had spent a good deal longer in that small sweltering locker of death that used to be an office, than she would have liked. It had taken her longer to fix up Felipe's ass than it had for the much more adept nurse to fix up the gash in her knee. A couple of stitches for each of them, and nearly the whole roll of gauze and tape later and they were ready to get moving.<em>

_After dousing their bloody clothes with the remainder of the bottle of rubbing alcohol to try and kill the smell they got to work on the boarded up window. They worked one board free at a time, slowly, silently as they could so as not to rouse any kind of disturbance to the Walkers wandering outside. The window was broken in a few places, most likely from greedy, hungry hands trying to grab at the delectable treats held within. Callie figured that was what had caused the men and woman inside to choose the route of biting a bullet rather than being bitten themselves. _

_She didn't really blame them. She had a contingency plan herself for the ultimate unwinnable situation, if it ever occurred. _

_They unlocked the window, both of them sharing a bit of a chuckle at the fact that it was locked in the first place, and did a quick odds or evens shoot of their hands to decide who would stick their head out. Callie lost, and with a begrudging push to the smiling Hispanic she stuck her head out into the alley. Looking left and right she was happy to see that there were no Walkers currently in sight. _

_Not wanting to waste anymore time, she pushed herself up and lowered herself to the ground outside. Thank God for first floor offices. As her feet hit the ground, Felipe was at the window handing her backpack and bat out to her. Shouldering it she waited to help the husky man as he gingerly worked his way through the window. _

_Feet on asphalt, and breathing a deep breath of semi-fresh air Callie settled her back to the wall. Felipe pointed a finger down the alley way, towards where they needed to head. Two and a half blocks. They'd run further than that to get to the office, smelling like a fucking buffet of fresh meat. Two blocks would be a piece of cake. _

_As they exited the alley way, slowly taking in their surroundings, Callie spared a glance up at the sky. The sun was higher now, the heat at an almost unbearable level causing the sweat to run in a stream down her back. She would guess it was at least three in the afternoon if pressed._

_Felipe tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed two fingers at his eyes and then lifted three to the air and down towards the left side of the street. Callie nodded. Three Walkers right in the direction they needed to go. Gripping her bat, trying to will the sweat away from her palms, she took three deep breaths and nodded. _

"_Can you manage on your own? Or do I need to carry your ass the whole way?" Callie said with a smirk at the large man beside her. _

"_Fuck you, Puta." Felipe spat as he adjusted his grip on his bat. Callie smiled wider and smacked him in the shoulder. _

"_It's Callie," she said as she stepped out. "I know the sun has probably melted what little you have left of a brain, but at least pretend to remember it." _

"_You are a crazy bitch," Felipe said chuckling as he followed her out. _

_They skirted the street, keeping as low as either of their wounded asses could keep. Felipe bashed in one Walker's head, making a little too much noise as his bat continued on and smashed through a car window. Callie had given him that look that just said 'really?' and then they both took off at a dead run. Buildings and Walkers flew by in Callie's peripheral vision her mind set on getting to that fucking pharmacy. _

_Merle._

_That's what was running through her head. She was going to find his ass. Then she was going to find Daryl and offer his brother and a fucking arrow as a goddamned peace offering. Preferably before he kicked her ass for locking him in that alley. _

_The pharmacy sign was in view, Varner's Family Pharmacy. Callie looked behind her to smile at the winded Hispanic pulling up the rear, and her feet stumbled at the sight. Fifteen Walkers at first glance had joined them in their little foot race and were closing in on Felipe fast. Callie reached her hand back and pulled Felipe with her. _

"_Move your husky little ass, Felipe!" Callie said as Felipe's feet stumbled below him. "Don't you dare fall down," Callie said pulling him upright again and feeling the pain tear through her ribs at the movement. "Don't you fucking dare." _

_Felipe nodded his head, and looked her square in the eye. They skidded to a halt at the door to the Pharmacy and Callie let out a frustrated scream at its half open state. Looking at the fast approaching Walkers she decided Glenn would gladly have given exception to his rule for this one. Pushing the door past the accumulated debris inside Callie shoved her way into the small pharmacy. Felipe fell in right after her diving towards a long rack along the wall. _

_As Callie struggled to keep the door shut, her breath coming in nothing but gasps as decaying fingers pushed and pawed through the slit that hadn't closed yet, she started saying her prayers. Felipe was using every last ounce of strength he had to push the moveable rack towards the door. His face was beat red when he looked up at her, pain laced in his eyes. _

"_I need you to help!" Felipe said, and Callie gave one final slam of the door with her body hearing the click before running towards him. The door opened just as Callie got to the other side of the rack. They pushed and the rack moved fast along the debris on the floor. "Go!" Felipe yelled, and Callie pulled her gun and shot the two Walkers that had pushed through the door. Their bodies fell inside the store and Callie was able to thrust forward again, running with all her might and shouldering the door fully closed, before the other hungry sons of bitches could figure out how to come in one at a time. _

_The rack settled in place at the door and Felipe fell to the ground on his knees. Callie climbed over the rack and put a hand to Felipe's bald head as it rested back against the rack. The rack gave a sudden jolt and Callie was up on her feet running towards the next rack. _

"_Come on, no time for sleeping yet Felipe." Callie began pulling at the rack and she felt her tender ribs give just a bit more. "Son of a bitch! I am going to fucking kill Ed when I get back. I don't care what Shane says." She was ranting and pushing when Felipe settled in beside her. They were able to get three racks into place at the door before they both collapsed at the back of the store. _

_Their eyes were glued to the large storefront window. Boards had been put up, but not nearly enough to cover them fully. As they sat, taking in deep breaths and allowing their hearts to slow to a more normal pace Callie had only one thought going through her mind. Daryl's going to be really pissed off if he has to waste an arrow on my Walker ass. _

"_That shit ain't gonna hold," a raspy barely audible voice from somewhere behind the counter they were at echoed in the dimly lit pharmacy. "Might as well just invite those things in. We're dead anyway."_

_Callie and Felipe were both on their feet in an instant, each one raising a gun and pointing it at where the voice was coming from. Her eyes landed on the form of a man, resting at the back wall. He was sitting in shadows, his features completely hidden from view. The tangy smell of fresh blood mixed with the horrid aroma of rotted flesh hit Callie like a ton of bricks and had her swallowing a lump in her throat as she looked to Felipe._

_They exchanged a glance, both trying not to gag and made their way behind the counter to where the man was propped up. Slowly advancing, Callie's heart began to speed up. _

_Dear God, was that Merle?_

_The stench got worse the closer they got, mixed with a sound she couldn't quite place. Callie was actually happy about the lack of light as her boots squished and sloshed through whatever coated the surface of the floor. The sounds of the Walkers clawing at the window outside caught her ears and as they advanced on the now chuckling man, Callie put a hand to Felipe's raised gun arm. _

"_Keep eyes behind us," Callie said nodding her head over her shoulder at the window. Felipe shifted his eyes to the man, and turned his body sideways so that he could keep eyes on both Callie and the window full of Walkers. She smiled at him and patted his arm as she inched a bit closer._

"_Watch your step, sweetheart." the man on the floor choked out with a sadistic laugh. Coughs racked his body and Callie's feet froze on the ground. Shadows played with her vision and her hand tightened around her gun. A tap to her shoulder had her damned near screaming. Turning she found Felipe tapping the flashlight on her elbow. _

_Taking the flashlight, Callie nodded to him before returning her gaze to the front. Three deep breaths and she flicked on the light. The gasp that escaped her lips before her hand was able to close over her own mouth was loud and echoed through the store. The flashlight, which had fallen from her numb fingers at the sight before her clattered to the ground, tossing a strobe light effect on the man on the floor as it spun. _

_Callie could feel the image burning into her eyes, and she knew no matter how long she may survive in this godforsaken world, she would never be able to close her eyes without seeing the scene set before her._

_One thought entered her head as she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. That's not Merle. _

_Using that one thought as a buffer she settled her nerves and locked her knees in place. Her gun fell to her side as she stared at the man eerily illuminated by the fallen flashlight. _

_His dark hair hung to his chin, and stuck to his face from the mixture of blood and sweat pouring down his face. The gash on his left temple was wide and oozing blood, his left eye was swollen shut and he kept moving his jaw around as if trying to get it to work properly. His arms hung limply at his sides, his right hand clinging to a piece of wood. His clothing was dirty and unidentifiable in the dim light, but Callie could see he was wearing some kind of dark t-shirt with an insignia on the front. What the symbol was would never be known, half of it destroyed by a large gaping hole revealing what could only be a large fucking bite mark marring his upper chest. _

_Callie's eyes continued down his body, and she again covered her mouth in disgust. Blood was pooled around his entire lower half, seeping from wounds that she couldn't see. _

"_Mind the biter," the man's gravely, tired voice croaked out, and Callie watched a wicked smile form on his blood crusted lips. _

_Her eyes followed his down to his feet. Stifling a scream she stumbled back a few steps, bumping her shoulder into Felipe. Felipe steadied her with a questioning glance, then his eyes saw it and he was pulling her back with him. _

_A Walker, or at least part of a Walker was gnawing on the man's left ankle and calf. It was only a head, and upper chest, and one gnarled and decayed arm, and the sight of it had Callie covering her mouth. Felipe couldn't take it, and turned away dry heaving as he moved further away. Callie dug in her heels at the sound of the man chuckling, and swallowed hard. Moving forward Callie lifted her gun, but a chuckle from the man had her looking up. He shook his head and nodded it towards the glass where the Walkers were still milling about. They seemed to be losing interest in them, not being able to see or smell them anymore, but a gunshot would definitely draw their attention back. _

_Grimacing Callie lifted her bat. The thing didn't even look up at her, it was far too engrossed in its meal to bother with her. Her bat swung and smashed the decayed bones of the Walker's head. Gore splattered her jeans, and she closed her eyes when she kicked out her foot and sent the now dead thing away from the man. _

_Callie's legs gave out then and she crouched down at the feet of the man before her. The soon to be dead and then up and walking man staring at her and chuckling between his labored breaths. Her eyes moved to his face and caught his eyes._

"_Let me guess," the man said in a raspy voice coughing again. "Not who you were hoping to find?"_

"_Merle Dixon," Callie said rubbing the back of her hand along her mouth, willing the bile down. "I'm looking for Merle Dixon." _

"_Never knew Merle to have such pretty ladies on his side," the man said gripping the piece of wood and lifting it to his chest as a fit of wet coughs racked through his body. "I was expecting Daryl."_

"_You know them?" _

"_Yeah, good buddies, me and the Dixon boys. Well not so much Daryl. Boy never liked me too much." He coughed and laughed and pitched forward in pain. "Me and Merle go a long ways back. Done a lot of dumb things together." The man eyed her with his glassy half dead eyes. Callie maintained her distance, settled in at the pooled blood at his feet. "I really thought he was going to take me with him. Mistake there."_

"_He was here," Callie said, her eyes hopeful in the face of the horror around her. The man chuckled and nodded. "How long?"_

"_Well, let's see?" The man tilted his head back. "He got here early this morning. Sporting a stump for a hand and a necklace of Walker fingers. Ranted and raved about God for the whole time I patched him up. Then he started ransacking my place here." Coughs flooded out, and he spit blood to the ground. "Searched and searched for my stash, and when I told him it was gone he laughed. Fucker laughed." The man sighed and his head lowered to his chest. Callie inched forward just a bit putting her hand towards the flashlight and lifting her bat, just in case he'd passed. _

"_Never heard a laugh like that before. Something happened to him," the man continued in a voice Callie struggled to hear over the blood rushing in her ears. "Something snapped in that moment. I watched him for a good long while, as he stared up and talked to God like the fucker was in the room with us. When his eyes hit me I knew that boy had gone off the fucking deep end." _

"_What happened?" Callie said finally getting a grip on the flashlight and shining it over towards Felipe. He had his eyes glued to the window, but he glanced back at her with a sick expression before shaking his head. _

"_He said it was time to see if I was worthy to live. See if I was worthy as him," the man said with a sadistic smile snaking its way onto his face. "He beat the shit out of me, cut my back and legs so I couldn't get away, and settled me here against the wall to let the blood loss start to flow. After a bit of just watching the blood flow, he grabbed himself a walker and used the door there to cut the fucker in half. He left the upper half alive at the door, and walked out into the sunlight." _

"_!Dios Mio," Felipe said the reality of the situation hitting him full force as his eyes went to Callie. "That is the friend you're looking for?"_

_Callie just shook her head and stared at the dying man in front of her. _

"_Guess I wasn't one of the chosen few," the man said quietly, his eyes sliding down to his gnarled leg were the white of his bones stood out in stark contrast to the blood and torn flesh around them. He smiled up at Callie. "That happened 'bout two and a half hours ago I'd say. Took the fuckin' walker a while to make it to me. Licked at my blood for a while, before moving up to the main buffet." He smiled and tapped the piece of wood he held to his chest. "Knocked it off of me and then waited for it to come back. It's been a fun couple of hours." _

_Callie felt the bile in her throat, burning as it struggled for freedom. Swallowing hard she lowered her gaze and then tilted it towards the back door. They couldn't stay here. She couldn't stay here. Not without losing her mind. Running the back of her hand along her mouth she closed her eyes. _

"_Do you know where he went?" Callie asked quietly._

"_Not a damned clue," the man said with a laugh, he sputtered out a mouth full of blood and spat it to the side. "Must'a found a few others though, I heard him talking to people as he walked away." Callie's eyes shot up. "There's a buncha people still hanging around here, doing God knows what to survive, sweetheart. Gotta be careful who you hook up with though." His smiling eyes went to Felipe. _

"_We need to get out of here," Felipe said moving towards her and putting a hand to her shoulder. "We can't stay here." _

_Callie nodded and shakily got to her feet, angling her head towards the back door she motioned for Felipe to check it out. He spared a glance at the storefront, then down to the dying man, and finally back to her. She smiled and handed him the flashlight. _

"_I'll be right there," she said quietly. Watching as Felipe slowly made his way towards the door at the back she let out a sigh. Turning her attention to the man watching her with a smile, she made her way to his side. Her boots made a sick suction sound as she trudged through his blood. Crouching at his side she put her forearms to her thighs, her gun hanging between her knees. _

"_Gonna put me out of my misery, sweetheart?" the man said still smiling, blood-covered teeth bared for her to see._

"_What's your name?" Callie asked quietly. He stared at her, and she lowered her gaze to the pool of blood she crouched in. _

"_Keeping a list?" he said in that snarky tone that reminded her so much of Merle she forgot for a second that it wasn't him she was standing beside. Her eyes found his and he nodded his head and smiled "Good for you. Names Henry J. Varner, but Merle always called me 'Lanky Hank'." _

_Callie nodded and lifted her gun to his temple as she stood. The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes, she followed suit and closed her eyes as well. _

"_If you find Merle," the man said, causing her eyes to open and fix on his serene face. "Tell him I said 'Fuck you'." He smiled up at her and then nodded his head, once again closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "God bless you, sweetheart. Don't put my name on that list of yours." _

_She felt her finger pull the trigger and the reverberation sent a tremor through her entire body._

* * *

><p>Callie's eyes flew open at the feel of a hand on her shoulders. Startled, her hand went to her gun in her waistband.<p>

"Woah, _mamacita_," Felipe said taking his hand away and holding both up to the air in surrender. Callie shook her head and dropped her hand from her gun. "Figured you would kill me if I let you sleep any longer."

"I fell asleep?" Callie said groggily wiping her hands over her tired, tear stained eyes. Had she been crying? The moans and groans from below caught her ears and she looked through the grated landing to see the Walkers still milling about below. Still clawing at the walls to get to them. "I seriously fell asleep?"

"Yeah," Felipe rubbed at the back of his bald head. "Sorry, I just figured you needed it." He looked away and down at the Walkers below, averting his eyes as Callie again wiped at her eyes.

"How long?" Callie asked, still noting the dark hue to the sky.

"Only like a half an hour," Felipe said as if it were nothing. "I stayed awake. Figured one of us should. I wouldn't have woke you but I was fading too." He shrugged and Callie smiled.

"You want to take a little cat nap?" Callie offered as he started to push up to a standing position. Felipe shook his head, his eyes roving over the Walkers below.

"Nah," Felipe said with a smile. "I got a bed waiting for me back at Heavenly Grace." Callie reached up and took Felipe's offered hand up and winced with the movement. She watched his smile grow into that cat like sneer that always made her smile at what was to come. "If you're real nice, I may share it with you when we get there."

"Oh, promises, promises, Felipe. I'll bet you say that to all the girls that drag your ass around Walker infested streets." Callie patted him on the shoulder as she moved towards the window, and he let out a bark of laughter.

Callie lifted her hands to cup up to the glass of the window, hoping to be able to see inside. Her eyes had adjusted enough to the dark that she was able to make out the destroyed remnants of a living room apartment. There was a couch directly below the window.

"I figure we don't really have much of a choice," Felipe said quietly from beside her. "Besides going up." They both looked at the next ladder of the fire escape, and the next landing. Exchanging a glance with the man who was having a hard enough time putting any pressure on his bad leg, she shook her head.

"Nope, we go in here." Callie said putting her hand to the window and lifting. "Fucking unlocked. Really?" she shook her head. "Well, pal, ready for another three blocks of horror?"

"Hell no," Felipe said shouldering his bat and watching as she adjusted her backpack. "But I am ready to get the fuck home."

* * *

><p>Daryl was pacing. He'd been pacing for the last twenty minutes that Rick had been watching him. They were standing at the entrance that they had come in yesterday, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Beside Rick, T-Dog ran a tired hand down his face and yawned. The yawn elicited yet another scathing glare from Daryl. The pacing man stopped only long enough to sneer, before he ran his hands over his dirty disheveled hair, and once again glanced out the small glass window of the door.<p>

"Fuckin' ridiculous," Daryl spat, biting on his thumb nail as he turned to glare at Rick. "We got guns. We can go through them."

Rick shook his head for the fifth time and placed his hands on his slim hips. Rick's retort was cut short by the arrival of Guillermo.

"From what my men can see there are about twelve of them out there," Guillermo said coming up to stand beside Rick. His eyes went to Daryl still pacing in front of the door. "Could be more hiding in places we can't see, but won't know that unless someone goes out there."

"Then we go out!" Daryl nearly screamed throwing his hands towards the door. "We can't stay the fuck in here all damned day."

"We can't go out there shooting up the courtyard either," Rick said calmly, watching as Daryl's face contorted with a very slightly controlled rage. "All that would do is bring more of them on us. I'm not going to be responsible for bringing a horde of Walkers down on this place. You want to shoulder that one?"

Daryl glared at Rick for a moment before, mumbling something and dragging his hand through his hair again. Rick looked to Guillermo and the other man gave a firm lipped nod of thanks.

"So what you suggestin'?" Daryl asked angrily. "We just wait 'em out?"

"No," Rick said immediately. "I know that's not an option. We just need a plan. We can't just go out there and hope for the best, Daryl."

"Why the fuck not?" Daryl said with a sick little smile. "That's the way this world works now, _Rick_." The name came out like in a sing-song sneer. "Roll the dice and let the bodies fall where they may."

"I ain't going out there," T-Dog said shaking his head.

"Not surprisin'," Daryl said glaring at the large man.

"You got something you want to say? Say it." T-Dog said as he lowered the duffel bag full of guns to the ground and began making his way over towards Daryl. Daryl smirked and put his arms out at his sides welcoming the oncoming fight.

"Enough," Rick stepped between T-Dog and Daryl and pushed the larger man back with a shake of his head. "Enough." He turned to face Daryl, his eyes landing on the crossbow on the man's back. "How quick can you get those things off?"

"Enough," Daryl said nodding his head and pulling his crossbow off of his shoulder. Holding it in his hands he looked at Rick with a smile.

"Alright," Rick said running a hand over his hair and looking to Guillermo. "I'm not going to ask any of your people for help. We're the ones who need to get out there."

"We've got a man out there too," Guillermo said with a nod of his head to the two men standing behind him. "You've got our help whether you want it or not."

"Thank you," Rick said extending his hand to the man.

Daryl turned towards the door and put his eyes to the small window out into the courtyard. Walkers milled about aimlessly blocking their path. From what he could see there were two close enough to the door to cause problems. He felt Rick step up beside him, and moved slightly so the former sheriff could look out and assess as well.

Daryl watched Rick from the corner of his eye. Watched as the man's eyes took in the courtyard with a steely confidence. Daryl wasn't sure what exactly to make of Rick Grimes just yet, but he did know he didn't mind having the man at his back. Rick's honest streak was a mile wide and worn on the sheriff's sleeve like a fuckin' badge of honor. Which is why Daryl was finding it harder and harder to fault the man for leaving his brother on a roof top.

"I see about three of them close enough to cause problems." Rick said moving back. Daryl's eyes squinted in confusion as he looked out. He'd only seen two. A third Walker moved into his line of sight dragging its broken left leg at a slow pace just past the furthest of the two Daryl had seen originally.

"I can take out the first two," Daryl said nodding his head. "Think you can run up on gimpy there?"

Rick nodded and shifted his bat between his hands, testing the weight as he looked back over his shoulder. Daryl watched as Rick nodded to the four men behind him, and gave a smirk as T-Dog grabbed a bat and moved up to stand behind Rick. T-Dog sneered back at Daryl as he adjusted the heavy duffel bag of guns on his shoulder.

"Shut up," T-Dog said in return to Daryl's look.

"Didn't say nothin'," Daryl turned his eyes back to the door. "Ready or not, here we come." Daryl pushed the door open and lifted his crossbow in almost one liquid smooth movement. Letting the first bolt fly and hit purchase in the closest Walker's eye.

Behind him he heard Rick and the other's filing out of the door, flanking him as he shot another bolt into another Walker's head. Stopping short and pulling his first arrow out, he kept his eyes up and watched Rick take out the third closest Walker with a smash of his bat. Daryl's eyes shot over to his left as he watched one of Guillermo's men take out a Walker near the opening of the courtyard.

"Fuck, watch your back!" Daryl yelled as three more Walkers stumbled into the courtyard. One grabbed onto the man and bit into his upper left arm, tearing a scream from the man's lips. All hell broke loose then.

"Daryl, watch it!" Rick's voice was far off in the other end of the courtyard as he smashed at a few other walkers. Daryl spun just in time to duck the reaching grasp of a Walker. Flipping his crossbow he used the butt end of it to completely destroy the face of the Walker, before he spun back around.

Most of the men were doing good, all except the guy who was still stumbling around with a Walker attached to his arm. Daryl lifted his crossbow and let a bolt fly taking out the Walker gnawing on the man. The man fell to the ground screaming in agony as another Walker fell on him. One more bolt flew from Daryl's crossbow and took out the second Walker.

The sounds of struggle were slowly ebbing away as the last of the Walkers in the courtyard were dispatched. The sun was up fully now, and the blood and gore coating the once clean cobble stone of the entrance drive was glistening. Daryl walked slowly over to retrieve his arrows from the Walkers that had signed the death warrant of the man he didn't know. The hurried footsteps of Guillermo and Rick sounded as they made their way to the man still screaming on the ground.

"Gotta shut him up," Daryl muttered to Rick as he pulled an arrow from the head of one Walker. Rick looked up and met his eyes with a look of shock and distain. "Gotta shut him up, 'fore he just brings more geeks in here." Rick looked away shaking his head. "He's dead anyway," Daryl said to Guillermo now. "You gonna let your boy suffer like that?"

"We can't take him inside," Guillermo was saying, shaking his head in dismay as Daryl moved to the next body. "We can't just leave him either."

"You need me to do it?" Daryl asked over his shoulder. Rick again looked up, shocked at the indifference in the Daryl's voice. Catching the man's eyes, Rick quickly realized that it wasn't indifference. The look in those eyes was sincere as he locked gazes with Guillermo. Daryl wasn't being cold, he was offering to do something that he figured the other man wouldn't be able to. Rick turned to Guillermo and put a hand to his shoulder as the dying man on the ground gave a few final gasps.

Daryl walked up, crossbow in hand and aimed it at the now dead man laying at their feet. Rick and Guillermo stood, each taking matching steps back as Daryl advanced forward. The arrow let loose and Rick closed his eyes. The sound of T-Dog yelling shocked them all out of the quiet that followed Daryl's mercy kill.

Daryl and Rick turned in unison, just in time to see a Walker grasp onto the large duffel bag and T-Dog trying desperately to get his arms out of the strap.

Daryl was reloading his crossbow and rushing forward, followed by Rick bat raised ready to help. Suddenly a bat swung from behind T-Dog and crushed the skull of the Walker, causing the thing to fall and twitch at the feet of the stunned black man. Daryl was still running forward, his eyes narrowed at the Walker still moving at T-Dog's feet.

T-Dog was staring wide eyed at the man leaning heavily on the bat used to save his ass.

"Felipe!" Guillermo's voice echoed through the courtyard as he came up and fell into step with Rick. Daryl's eyes shot to Guillermo and Rick for a split second. Which is all it took.

The Walker reached out and grabbed onto Felipe's leg, causing the man to fall to the ground. Before Daryl could pull the trigger of his crossbow a knife plunged into the skull of the Walker dropping it for good. Felipe let his head drop to the ground, a huge sigh of relief as he hugged his bat to his chest.

"Took you long enough," Felipe's voice was nothing but a harsh rasp from exhaustion and lack of water.

"Not my fault you fuckin' hit like a woman. Shoulda took it out when you hit it," Callie's voice was just as throaty as she sat on her knees by the body of the dead Walker. Her body was hunched over, hand still on the hilt of her knife as she sat there taking in deep painful breaths.

Callie used the last of her strength to pull her knife from the skull of the Walker. A shadow fell over the body and when she angled her head up she was greeted by the twisted angry face of Daryl Dixon.

"Miss me?" She said with a quiet chuckle, struggling painfully to keep herself held up on arms that were shaking like leaves. Her arms were like jelly, every muscle in her body protesting any more movement. Daryl shook his head and put his crossbow to his back quickly before reaching down and roughly 'helping' her to her feet. His warm calloused hands, those damned hands that Callie was beginning to think she'd never feel again, tightened on her upper arms and dragged her up to her feet.

"Son of a bitch," T-Dog said running a hand over his head and looking between the dead Walker, Felipe, and Callie with a smile.

Guillermo passed by Daryl and Callie and hit his knees beside the still prone form of Felipe. Rick stopped short, his eyes catching Callie's for a brief second before he smiled and nodded his head. Moving on he put a hand to T-Dog's shoulder and then bent down to help Guillermo with Felipe.

Daryl stood staring at Callie, holding her only a scant few inches from his body. Her tired eyes lifted to his, and he watched a smile slowly form on those lips of hers. He watched those large hazel eyes, still pretty even surrounded by the dark circles of exhaustion, crinkle slightly as her lips twitched with the effort to hold the smile. Without warning her head dropped, her warm sweat-soaked forehead hitting just below his collar bone resting on his chest.

Callie let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and let her knife fall from her exhausted fingertips as she brought her hands up. Her fingers grasped into Daryl's shirt at his waist, and she felt his body tense at the contact. And when his hands tighten to almost a painful grip on her arms, she smiled still, deciding the pain was well fucking worth it.

"Daryl," her voice was raspy, her lips moving on the fabric of his shirt. She worked at lifting her head from his welcoming body. She had to tell him about Merle.

"Shut up," he said in a gruff whisper. "Just shut the fuck up." She felt his left hand lift from her arm and stiffened slightly when his fingers tangled into her hair and held her head close to him. The shock of the action was enough to still her lips. What she couldn't see was the way he tilted his face up to the slowly dawning sun overhead and closed his eyes.

Their whole exchange took only seconds, but to Daryl and Callie it felt much, much longer. Daryl felt Rick and T-Dog's gaze on him and he lowered his head to meet those watching eyes head on. Fuck what they thought. His eyes hit then on the sight of the bat and his arrow sticking out of the backpack slung over her shoulders. He felt the tug of the smile and shook his head, willing himself to move her away. Girl was going to get a piece of his mind whether she liked it or not.

At the feel of him pulling her away from the security of his body Callie's eyes opened.

"Daryl," she barely heard the rasp of her own voice over the sound of the blood suddenly rushing through her head. She felt the black specs behind her eyelids closing in, and knowing she was safe she let them.

Suddenly, Daryl felt Callie's body go limp in his hands. Her knees gave out as her hands fell from his shirt. Daryl's hands tightened, and his eyes went wide as he went to one knee following with her limp body still held to him as she fainted.

"Is she bit?" Rick's concerned voice sounded as he worked with Guillermo to help Felipe to his feet.

"No," Felipe said shaking his head wearily. He looked to Guillermo. All of their eyes were taking in the blood stained clothes of both Felipe and Callie with wary unease. "We're fine. We haven't slept at all and finished our last bit of water early 's all. Been running all day and night since the shit with the guns went down." He leaned heavily on Guillermo and Rick as they draped his large shoulders over their own. "Exhausted. Thirsty. Just fuckin relieved to be here."

"We'll still have to check," Guillermo said as he began to slowly walk forward. T-Dog stepped up and took Rick's place at the sheriff's look. Felipe was nodding his head. "Let's get inside."

"She saved my ass, G." Felipe was saying as he walked past Daryl's scowling form as he continued to hold Callie's head to his chest protectively. "More times than I can count."

"Can you manage her?" Rick said as he knelt down by Daryl.

"Don't think any man can manage this," Daryl said tilting her head back slowly, looking at her face with an angry glare. Rick smiled just a bit and nodded at the man. The muscles in Daryl's arms as they settled one of her limp arms behind his head and across the back of his shoulders, and placed his other arm at the back of her knees were coiled steel. Rick ran a tired hand over his face as he watched Daryl follow behind Guillermo, T-Dog and Felipe. Daryl was muttering something to the unconscious Callie as he cradled her body to his chest.

Picking up Callie's fallen hunting knife, Rick gave a glance behind him to the streets. Running his hand over his mouth and scratching at the stubble upon his chin he let out a laugh. Maybe just maybe their luck was finally changing.

_It's time we saw a miracle_

_Come on it's time for something biblical_

_To pull us through_

_And pull us through_

_And this is the end_

_This is the end of the world_

~_Apocalypse Please/ Muse_

AN: Well, I guess you guys know what's going to happen in the next chapter… the crew is going to head back to camp. And we'll see if their luck is actually changing or not. You may be asking... What about Merle? Well, what about Merle indeed... :)


	11. Walking on Broken Glass

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Everyone, we're heading back to camp this chapter… where nothing good is waiting. _

_To all those who have reviewed I appreciate it. To those of you who favorite, and put this on story alert you rock! I'm trying to keep up the pace and keep it exciting and as you can see we're heading into a bit of the fun of season 1, but I've got a few surprises before we get to the CDC…_

_As always, read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 11: Walking on Broken Glass**

Callie awoke with a start, her heart beating erratically as her eyes opened to strange new surroundings. Fighting the dizzy wave that threatened to close her eyes, she placed a hand to her forehead and tried to sit up. Wincing she gingerly pulled herself into a fully sitting position and let her eyes roam around the room. It looked like a hospital room, the white walls illuminated in odd slanted beams of the dim sunlight filtering in through the blinds on the large window. A chair sat near her bed, her backpack and boots settled upon the mossy green upholstered surface.

Where the hell was she?

Her eyes continued to move around the room. First settling on Rick's hat sitting on the table along the far wall, the one that she had shoved into the gun bag when she grabbed it. Sitting next to it she spotted her gun, and her knife waiting for her. Set against the wall beside was the duffle bag with the guns. And next to that was an all too familiar crossbow.

Callie's mind spiraled at that point, and she ran a hand through the messy tangle of her ponytail, scratching idly at the back of her head for a minute. She remembered making the last ditch run with Felipe through the streets towards Heavenly Grace. She remembered hearing the sounds of the scuffle in the courtyard, and smashing her knife into the skull of the Walker trying to eat her new buddy. She remembered Daryl picking her up off the ground.

She felt the heat rise in her face at that one, and absently her hands lifted to her arms and rubbed where his hands had settled. That was when she finally realized why her skin was so cool and clammy.

Pulling the sheet away from her chest she surveyed her body.

She was naked.

Well, not completely naked she mused idly, she was still wearing her underwear. Pulling the white sheet up and holding it to her breasts, she flicked her eyes once more around the room. No sign of her clothes hiding in any of the dimly lit corners of the room.

"Son of a bitch," Callie said, putting her hands to her slightly swimming head and rubbing madly at her tired eyes before she swung her feet off the bed. Tensing a bit at the feel of the cool tile beneath her toes she pulled the sheet with her and wrapped it tightly around her. Steadying herself with the chair beside her bed she opened her backpack to see if her clothes were hiding in there. "Un-fucking-believable."

The sound of male voices echoed down the hall through the cracked open door of the room she was in. Callie grabbed up the sheet that was tangling around her feet and hiked it up as she stomped her way towards it. Stopping for a minute as a wave of disorientation flew through her she settled herself against the partially closed door. Three deep breaths and she opened it, turning her head left and right to listen for the voices.

"I'm telling you, your boy is gone," Felipe's voice was echoing down the corridor from the right. "Dead or not, I don't think you want to find a man who does that to someone."

Callie started down the hallway, her hand guiding her still sluggish steps as she worked her way towards the open door not far away. Shaking her head she silently damned Felipe for telling them what she'd felt her obligation to report.

Taking a breath she set her hand to the door jamb and walked in. Five sets of male eyes settled on her, and her hand instinctively tightened its hold on the sheet she wore. After a few agonizing seconds of staring Callie finally took another step into the room, her eyes locked on one particular target. A brooding redneck sitting on a window ledge glaring daggers at her.

Rick stood up as she took another step, probably noticing how shaky her legs were. Callie's eyes flitted to him for a moment, and the second she broke eye contact with Daryl he was up off the ledge and moving. His head and eyes were cast to the ground, his body hunched as he barreled towards the doorway.

Callie's hand shot out before she could even think better of it, connecting with the rock hard coiled tension of his upper arm. Daryl's eyes shot to her, and she again saw that barely controlled pain glistening in those piercing blue depths.

"Daryl," her voice was soft and raspy and she shook her head and cleared her throat, again breaking that apparently necessary eye contact. He shook his head, and lifted his arm abruptly breaking her hold on his arm. He put both hands up, and Callie took a step back not sure what he was planning to do. Was he going to hit her?

Daryl's eyes narrowed when she stepped back and he let out a huff before lowering his gaze to the ground and stalking from the room. Callie turned around, almost ready to follow him, but a soft touch to her elbow had her stopped in place.

"Let him be," Rick said quietly, his hand wrapping around her arm and pulling very gently. "Callie," Rick's voice had her head turning and she met his kind eyes. "Come on sit down."

"Right," Callie said, her head once again turning towards the door where Daryl had just exited. Shaking her head she patted Rick's hand and removed it. "I'd prefer to have someone explain why I'm naked first."

Callie shot a smile over to Felipe who chuckled and lifted his hands in motion that said 'don't look at me'. Shifting her eyes back to Rick, she saw a blush riding his pale, stubble-covered cheeks. His pale blue eyes lifted to hers and a small little smile was on his face. It was honestly the first smile she'd really ever seen on his face.

"They had to check for bite marks," Rick said lifting his head fully and smiling at her. "We had to go through the same thing when we first arrived."

"Oh," Callie said nodding and smacking Rick's shoulder as she moved a bit further into the room. "And who exactly would 'they' be?"

"Chris, and one of the ladies from here," Rick said raising his brows when she turned to him and smiled.

"And Chris would be?" Callie said turning her attention to the chuckling Felipe. "Keep laughing. Or do all your boys know about that tattoo your sporting on your ass?" Felipe's mouth shut and his eyes went wide as he slowly shook his head.

"Chris is another nurse here," Rick said smiling at the exchange between Callie and Felipe. It probably shouldn't have amazed him that she'd made such fast friends with the man that she'd traveled through hell with. She seemed the type to pick up friends easily.

"And my clothes," Callie said with another look to the room of men.

"We'll go get them," Guillermo said with a nod to Rick as he left. "It will give you time to catch up, figure out what you're going to do. Wait here." Callie watched Felipe and his friend left before turning to face Rick and T-Dog as she sat on the edge of a nearby table.

"How long have I been out," Callie said putting a hand to her head, her eyes roaming to where Daryl had been sitting at the window.

"Three hours," Rick said handing her a cup of water. "Not even close to what you need," he pushed the water at her a bit and caught her eye. "Drink. We're going to have to get moving soon."

"Right," Callie said nodding her head. Her eyes shifted to T-Dog and he nodded his head back at her. "I'm guessing that Felipe told you about the pharmacy." Rick nodded his head as he settled into a chair in front of her. His fingers intertwined as he let them swing between his knees and he shook his head slightly staring at the tile floor. Yeah, that woulda been her reaction too.

"You didn't see Merle?" Rick asked looking up at her.

"No," Callie said closing her eyes as she took almost half the water down. Tightening her grip on the sheet around her she looked down at the water in the cup before finishing it off.

"You're sure it was him," T-Dog said from across the room. Callie looked up at the man, his eyes narrowed and face a mask of confusion and fear. All the people at camp had steered clear of the Dixon brothers, all except her and sweet innocent little Ben Sullivan. Everyone, including her to some point, saw them as loose cannons, men that didn't really give a shit about anyone but themselves. Survival of the fittest and all that shit. Merle Dixon may have tried to beat T-Dog's face in a few days ago, but Callie could tell as the man met her eyes now, even he was having a hard time digesting the story that Felipe had told about what they found in that pharmacy.

No one saw Merle as a saint, and everyone knew he was capable of some pretty lowdown shit. But what he did to the man in that pharmacy. No one, probably not even Daryl, could say that they saw that one coming.

"The man," Callie started shaking her head at the memory and rubbing her arms where the reverberation of that gun going off in her hand had settled in her bones. "Mentioned the missing hand. He also knew Daryl and Merle's names. It was Merle."

"Shit man," T-Dog said running a shaking hand over his face and turning his gaze towards Rick. "Just shit man."

Callie nodded her head her eyes shifting to the door where Daryl disappeared. "I wanted to be the one- how did he take it?"

"Hard," Rick said lifting from his seat and taking the water cup from her hands. He refilled it and handed it back with a raise of his brow. "He hasn't said much, but you can tell it ain't sitting well."

Callie nodded and continued to sip at her water. She listened as Rick and T-Dog filled her in on what had happened after she separated from them, the story about the showdown with Guillermo, the old people, and the gang-bangers and medical staff holding down the fort with no ammo. Callie had known all of that from her time with Felipe and smiled tightly as Rick paced the room still obviously perturbed by the defenseless people he saw here.

A few moments later a younger Hispanic woman came to the door with her clothes. Handing the water cup to Rick she let him help her down from the table and moved slowly towards the door, gratefully accepting her clothes. She spared a look back at Rick and T-Dog and gave them a small smile.

Without another word she left the room, again using her hand along the wall to guide her still slightly unsteady steps. The woman stayed with her as she walked, most likely to make sure she didn't fall over on the way. She explained that they had tried to clean the clothes, but that the pants may still be a bit wet after only a few hours in the sun to dry. She smiled over at her saying a quick thanks when they arrived at the room she had woke up in and gave her a smile and a wave as she headed down the hall.

Callie took one step into the room, her nose picking up a familiar smell, and stifled a gasp when her eyes lifted to find Daryl perched on the table a half gone cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He put down her knife, which he had apparently been cleaning with a dirty red rag, and shot a look up at her. Setting her clothes on the table, she held tight to the sheet at her chest before slipping her eyes up to his. Her mouth opened, watching him stand, shove the rag into his back pocket, and smash his cigarette under his boot. Her mouth closed at the look in his eyes as he moved towards her with loud angry steps, and she realized she didn't have a damn clue where to even begin.

His eyes were wild, as his hand shot out gripping her arm and yanking her further into the room. Her bare feet slapped on the cool tile and she spun around as her backside leaned on the table for support. He turned and slammed the door shut, putting both hands on it and setting his forehead to it for a moment.

"Daryl," Callie said taking an angry step forward. Missing brother or not, she was not about to be manhandled by anyone after the shit she'd been through the past day and a half. "I'm not quite up for a fight right now. Mind telling me exactly what bug has landed itself up your ass?" She tucked the corner of the sheet in tight and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched his shoulders lift and fall three times and she couldn't stop the smirk from coming to her lips. "Is this about Merle? I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you. I really thought-"

"Fuck. This ain't about Merle woman!" Daryl spat out, finally turning and settling that dark angry gaze on her. "What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he glared at her. Those piercing blue eyes boring into hers with an intensity she had trouble matching as her anger gave way to utter confusion. She stared at him, whatever retort she had been thinking dying on her lips. Her shock and confusion was probably not the answer he was looking for because he advanced on her.

"Just what the fuck were you thinkin'? Huh?" He continued, taking three long angry steps towards her while she backed up against the table fully. He grabbed her arms and dragged her up on her toes so that her face was an inch from his. "You coulda been killed. Pullin' a fuckin' stunt like that. I oughta put you over my knee for that shit. I-we thought you were dead. Dead! What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

"I—" Callie shook her head, staring into his angry eyes. He was searching her face, searching her eyes for something. Finally her spine stiffened, remembering in that second exactly what she had been thinking in that moment. She looked him straight in the eye, a glare to match his. "I couldn't let him die. Not like that. Not when I could help it. That's not the person I am."

"Fuckin' bleedin' heart," He growled out shaking his head. He shook her, as if trying to shake some sense into her, causing one of her hands to grab her sheet and the other to find stabilization on his chest. He continued to shake her, making sure her eyes were on his as he continued. "Shit like that is gonna get you killed, girl. Then what am I supposed to tell all those kids back at camp, waiting for you to come on home and play momma hen to them. Huh?" He pulled her close again. "What were you thinking?"

"I - I wasn't thinking about that." Callie said quietly, her gaze finally dropping from his. And the truth was she hadn't been. Part of her knew that Daryl was right. Her constant need to help people, her need to do penance as Dale referred to it was going to be her downfall some day. Her eyes met his once more and she looked away. For the first time in a long time she was ashamed. She hadn't thought about anyone but herself when she took off after Felipe.

He shook her lightly one more time, and then his hands loosened their grip, but didn't drop from her arms. His eyes dropped to where his hands still lingered. He knew he had gotten through to her on some level and it seemed to help him control whatever anger he still had working in that head of his. His thumbs slid over her arms in small soothing circles, sending small shivers up her spine and a trail of goose bumps along her bared skin.

"Daryl, about Merle," Callie started trying to shake that welcome warmth spreading from those soothing circles.

"He's alive," Daryl said, his gaze off to the side as he continued to move his thumbs along her skin. If she had to guess, she would say that he didn't even realize he what he was doing. His mind was obviously somewhere else.

"He's—" Callie shook her head at the memory of what 'Lanky Hank' had told her Merle did. "Dear God, if you would have seen—"

"Don't," Daryl shook his head, his loose grip moving up so that his hands settled at her shoulders. Her eyes lifted to his and she saw that pain in his eyes again before he looked away. He didn't really want to think about his brother's sadistic side. It was something he'd seen firsthand when Merle left his own child to die at the side of the road. Something she knew haunted Daryl. Her hand on his shirt flattened against his chest, trying to offer some sort of comfort to him. "He's alive. That's good enough for me."

"We could look for him," Callie said earning a look from him that she couldn't quite place. "We have time."

"He's alive," Daryl repeated, and finally Callie understood why he was saying it. "I'll find him again. Don't need to be out there every day looking." He glanced down at her and she smiled, causing him to lower his gaze again. "I'll find him, when I find him. Or he'll find me."

His right hand shifted and settled on her neck, fingers curling around at the nape of her neck while his thumb idly moved at her jaw. Callie's eyes went wide as he pulled her head closer, her grip in the sheet tight as he moved his lips to the ear on the other side of her head.

"Daryl?"

"Listen good. Don't you ever fucking pull a stunt like that on me again, you understand?" The words weren't rushed, they were slow and methodical, his usual deep good 'ol boy accent practically non-existent as he enunciated each and every word. The flash of his hot breath in her ear, on her neck, against her cheek had her again curling the fingers of her hand on his shirt this time to keep her legs steady. "From now until we get back to camp you don't even move one step without me. Not one step. I'm promising right now, you pull something like that again, so help me God woman—" he shook his head, keeping his lips firmly pressed to the inside of her ear. "You get me?"

Callie didn't trust her voice. Not one fucking bit. She simply nodded her head, feeling the movement of his hand as those warm calloused fingers slid off of her neck.

"Good," one last word. One final rush of heated breath in her ear and on her skin and then his lips were gone.

He stepped back and her hand fell limply from his shirt. Her eyes went to his. Self conscious for the first time in a very long time, she watched his eyes roam her body from head to toe. His eyes hit hers and that usual angry squinty glare was back on his face. The familiar glare helped to settle her still rattled nerves and she lifted her chin and raised a brow at him. As if only now realizing her state of undress he dragged his knuckles over his bottom lip and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Get dressed," he mumbled turning from her and heading towards the door. Callie found her fucking backbone when his hand reached the knob of the door.

"So what happens when we get back to camp? I lose my redneck shadow and then what?" she said taking a step forward and regretting it when his head wiped back around. Those damned piercing eyes were on her again, but quickly they fell to his hand on the door knob as he shook his head.

"Then your Danny's problem." Daryl said with a half smirk. "Don't envy him that one fuckin' bit." He looked over at her again and then angled his eyes to her clothes on the table. "Get dressed. We gotta get back to camp 'fore that boy of yours plays idiot-hero and comes after your ass."

Daryl opened the door to find Rick standing and waiting in the hallway. The former sheriff was leaning against the wall directly opposite the door arms crossed over his chest as he waited. He looked up to meet Daryl's eyes. If there were words spoken between the two men, Callie couldn't make them out. Daryl stood there for a minute, having a little staring contest with Rick, before pushing past and walking off down the hall.

Rick watched Daryl go, noticing the weight that seemed have been lifted off the man's hunched shoulders as he made his way back to where T-Dog was waiting. Shifting his gaze he settled on Callie who was sitting down on the edge of her bed now, staring at her bare feet as she fiddled with a pair of socks in her hands.

"You alright?" Rick asked ducking his head in and giving the woman a quick once over. He didn't think Daryl would hurt her, it was obvious he had some kind of feelings for her. But then again, Rick was a bit done with thinking that just because something shouldn't happen, didn't mean it wouldn't.

"I will be once we get the hell out of here," Callie said smiling up at him. Rick watched as she set the socks to the bed beside her and grabbed for her pants. His eyes settled on the still healing red scars on her wrists as she clenched and unclenched her hands in the fabric of her blood stained still damp jeans. Nodding his head he accepted the answer.

They would all be a hell of a lot better when they got out of Atlanta.

"You need help?" Rick asked stepping into the room as he watched her wince as she tried to get her feet through the legs of her pants. A sly little smirk lifted her lips, a smirk that laced humor in her tired eyes and had him smiling too.

"You sir are a married man," Callie said wagging a finger at him. He chuckled and shook his head as he watched her sit up fully, her jeans held by one hand. "You're probably also my best choice. T-Dog sputters more than a monk in a strip club when he's nervous. And Daryl," she looked up at Rick as he waited for her to continue. "Let's just say I'm not going there."

"Fair enough," Rick said taking the jeans from her hands. He laughed and shook his head, and held open the jeans while she gingerly lifted her legs and put them through the holes. His eyes lifted to the bandage around her knee, and he stared for a moment his smile fading. His hands stopping holding her jeans just out of her reach to pull them all the way up. "You know there aren't many people who would have risked their lives for a complete stranger the way you did. Especially one that had just almost killed them."

"Yeah, I've always thought of myself as pretty special," Callie joked putting her hands to the bed and raising a brow at Rick. "That or just an idiot. Which seems to be the consensus to most of the men currently in my life."

"You're a good person," Rick said lifting his gaze to her eyes. The smile on her face fell as he nodded his head once. "Lori told me about what happened to you before—" he stopped and shook his head. "You are a good person. And I'm damn glad that we have you around. That you've been around my son, and my family." Lifting her jeans up over her knees he smiled again. "So let Daryl play shadow and stop being such an idiot."

Callie was shocked for a minute, realizing that Rick had pretty much heard everything that had gone on between her and Daryl moments before. Her cheeks darkened, she could feel it. Rick's face was alight with mischief as he raised his brows at her in an almost mocking manner. He tugged at her jeans reminding her to grab them, and she reached down with a laugh.

"You think you're pretty funny don't ya?" Callie said snatching the jeans and slipping off the bed with a wince. Rick stood before her, moving back but staying close as she reached an arm out to his shoulder to steady herself before pulling up her jeans. "That remark just earned Lori the right to know you helped me get dressed."

Rick laughed and shook his head as she turned him around so that she could finish dressing. The knock at the doorjamb had Rick's eyes sliding over, and Callie sparing a glance over her shoulder as she worked to clip her bra behind her back.

"Oh! Sorry—I thought," T-Dog put his hand to the back of his head and tried to avert his gaze. His eyes roamed around the room, to the floor, back to Callie as she cracked a wide grin over her shoulder.  
>"I heard- I thought—" he looked to Rick with a ridiculous expression of embarrassment that had Callie full on laughing as she slid the new shirt gray and black t-shirt over her head.<p>

"See," Callie said turning around and slapping a hand to Rick's slightly shaking shoulders. "I told you the boy just sputters. You'd think after months of living with people in the woods the lack of privacy wouldn't bother him so damned much."

Rick continued to chuckle and shook his head, watching as Callie made her way gingerly around the bed to where her backpack and shoes were sitting. As she sat on the chair, placing her shoes to the ground Daryl strode through the doorway. Callie averted her gaze from the obviously still pissed off man and set about getting her boots ready.

"Hey," Daryl spat from the other side of the bed. When Callie looked up she saw her socks heading towards her. "Don't forget your fuckin' socks. Ain't gonna be carryin' your ass when your feet are all blistered and sore."

Callie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, as she bent down to put on her socks. The wince of pain was drowned out by her laughter. Looking up she met Rick's eyes and smiled and muttered "It's gonna be a long fuckin' trip back to camp."

* * *

><p>Danny grabbed a canteen from the pile, shook it to test its fullness and then cracked his neck as he surveyed the camp through the tinted lenses before his eyes. Putting a hand to the shoulder of the still distraught Miles, he waited for the boy to look up at him.<p>

"He's just tired," Miles muttered for the eightieth time that afternoon. "Really."

"We all are, man." Danny said nodding his head as he watched Ben shift in an uneasy manner from his perch across from Miles. "Try not to worry about it, okay?"

Miles grimaced and shook his head, the muttered 'fucked up' didn't miss Danny's hearing. With a shake of his head Danny turned to look at Jim.

Fuckin' Jim.

Tied to a tree in the shade, his head angled up as he breathed heavily. One leg was stiff and straight out before him, while the other was bent helping to keep his back pressed to the tree. His hat sat beside him, sweat poured down his chest and his eyes closed as he no doubt continued to wrestle with whatever the hell was going on in that head of his.

Patting Miles once more on the shoulder Danny stepped past the worried gaze of Lori, giving the woman a small smile, and continued on to his destination.

Fuckin' Jim.

After spending nearly all of yesterday worrying about his ass. After sending glance, after countless glance at him while he sat with Miles. After assuring Dale that Jim was fine and fuckin' dandy. He had to go and pull a stunt like the one this morning.

Digging. He was digging. Just digging up on that hill that he had stood at for hours the day before. Hole after hole. Miles watching with confusion and sadness as a man that he had come to respect and care about slowly descended into the madness of this new world.

Dale had brought it to his attention yet again, and the both of them joined Miles up on that hill watching. Dale had tried to talk to Jim, while Danny stood back and kept a watch on Miles as the boy danced from foot to foot in agitation. He and Dale had left after a bit, realizing they were getting nowhere fast. Danny reluctantly left Miles up there, knowing the boy would have a fit if he made him leave.

It was a little after noon when Dale finally, after deep consideration and a good bit of reluctance, brought the issue to the attention of the rest of the camp. Danny, being preoccupied by the static that had come over the radio was the last to know when the group descended upon Jim like a fuckin' intervention gone crazy.

He had stood back, watching as Jim pretty much fell apart up on that hill full of holes. His heart ached for the man when he told the story of his family. His heart ached for Miles as he held the boy back with the help of Dale as Shane tackled him. And his head ached as he watched the man tied to a tree.

'Cause that was obviously what you did with a man suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. Tie him to a goddamned tree. Shit, they were all suffering from PTSD, was Shane gonna tie him to a tree the next time he made an ill-placed joke?

Danny stood before Jim, his sunglass covered eyes taking in the broken looking man. With a large dramatic sigh, Danny waited for Jim to open his eyes. Holding the canteen out, Jim gave a shaky smile and nodded.

"Thank you," Jim said, his voice tired as he shifted, obviously in a bit of pain from his current state of tied-up-ness. Danny simply nodded in return and tipped the water into Jim's waiting mouth. Danny plopped down next to Jim, his shoulder touching his as he put his back against the tree and angled his head up at the sky.

"Feelin' better?" Danny asked quietly.

"I'm cooler," Jim said. "I'm okay. I had this dream-"

"Scared the shit out of Miles you know," Danny said, shifting a sideways glance to the man beside him. Jim's head dropped to his chest a bit and he nodded his head. Danny had heard about the dream when he finally cracked the tight-lipped teenager after dinner last night. Dreams, nightmares, waking life, it was all the same nowadays. Everything pretty much compressed into this fucked up sense of reality that would eat at you if you let it. They sat in silence for a while, Danny sipping at the water, offering it to Jim who declined another sip as he stared at his outstretched foot.

"I'm sorry," Jim said quietly.

"Yeah," Danny said with a shrug. "It happens. Got a lot of shit on our plates, eventually something's gonna fall off, you know." Danny shifted his gaze to Miles as he took a drink of the lukewarm water in the canteen. Grimacing again at the taste he looked at the canteen in his hands. "You know what I miss. Ice cubes. Never thought I would fuckin' miss something so simple."

There was a beat of silence.

"I miss my family." Jim said simply, his eyes still on his foot.

"Don't ruin the game, Jimbo." Danny said idly tipping the water this way and that in the canteen. "I'm speakin' from experience here. Don't linger on it long. It'll kill you." Danny let his eyes fall to his own raised knees as he rested his forearms on top and again offered the canteen. "Wanna go for round two?"

Jim finally raised his eyes to meet Danny's, and cracked a very small smile. "I miss orange juice," Jim replied as he nodded at the water. Danny reached over and let the man take a drink, raising a questioning brow. "Drank it every mornin' before work. It was a cure-all. Anytime I felt like I was coming down with something, glass of OJ and I'd be good to go all day."

Danny nodded and smiled a bit sending a glance at Miles. Waving his hand he signaled the boy to stop staring at him and head over. His eyes shifted then to Lori as she turned her attention towards the radio. Danny watched Miles approach and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Tomorrow at first light he, Glenn and Morales were going to head into Atlanta in hopes of retrieving their missing people. Knowing Jim's sanity wasn't tipping over the precipice any more was helpful. Watching Lori eye the still stalking bull that was Shane Walsh, he knew he still had one headache to worry about.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Callie's feet stopped short and she felt Daryl bump her shoulder as he moved into step beside her. His post at her back hadn't ceased being annoying after their six hours of walking and running through Atlanta, but she had at least grown used to it.<p>

After they left Heavenly Grace, she worked to keep her thoughts on what they were doing, where they were going, and getting past the Walkers. Anywhere but on Daryl Dixon at her back, that ever present squinting gaze fixed on her like if he looked away she would just up and disappear. Unfortunately, the man felt the need to put his hand on the small of her back at every fucking alley way and corner that they had to turn, and slide those warm calloused hands around her arms to hold her back while he, Rick or T-Dog checked ahead, resulting in her thoughts circling right back to him.

Staring at the sight before her tired eyes her thoughts once again circled to the man playing at being her shadow, only this time for completely different reasons.

"Where's the truck?" T-Dog's voice was broken and tired as he stared at the empty spot they left the cube van at days ago.

"Merle," Daryl said moving a few paces from Callie before stopping. He looked back at her and she shook her head, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Maybe," Callie said. "Felipe. Guillermo. They said there are others trying to survive in Atlanta. There's a chance it wasn't him."

"Merle knew where we parked when we came into town." T-Dog said shooting a glance over his shoulder as he shifted the heavy gun bag on his arms.

"If it was him?" Rick asked rubbing a hand under his ridiculous campaign hat as he shifted his glance to Daryl. Daryl's face contorted as he wiped the back of his thumb over his bottom lip, and nodded his head.

"If it was Merle, he's taking a lot of vengeance with him wherever the fuck he's goin'." Daryl's eyes shifted back to Callie and she took a deep breath. That was fucking putting it lightly.

"We need to move," Rick was saying as he started walking, shifting his own large duffle on his shoulders. "He's got a head start on us."

"Big ass head start," T-Dog said shaking his head. "If what Callie says is right, bastard could already be there doin' God knows what."

"Shane's there," Rick said quickly and all three of the rest of them shook their heads. "Shane's there. He'll protect those people. He can handle whatever Merle may bring."

The image of Lanky Hank beaten, cut open and left to die in that pharmacy shot into Callie's mind. The sick smile on his face while he sat there being eaten by a half of a Walker had bile rising into her throat. She shook her head and cupped her hand over her face to wipe away sweat and shield her tearing eyes from the view of the men.

"Enough, chitchat," Daryl said advancing towards the spot they parked the car. Moving the furthest from her that he'd been in six hours. "We gotta get a move on. 'Specially if we want to make it back before dark."

They began to walk then, Rick exchanging a glance with Callie as she winced while adjusting her pack. Daryl moved his crossbow and adjusted his own pack eyeing Callie as she adjusted her backpack, he fell into step at her side slightly behind yet again. He eyed the rifle across her back and shook his head.

"We could try and get a car," Rick said watching as Callie started trudging forward with her Daryl-shaped shadow firmly in place.

"It would take too long," Callie said eyeing the man and putting a hand to his shoulder. "Let's just go. I'm eager enough to get back to keep my feet moving at a pace that shouldn't slow us down too much."

Rick nodded his head, and shifted his gaze behind Callie to catch Daryl's eyes. There was some kind of telepathic conversation held in that split second, because when Callie turned to look at Daryl he was nodding his head. His eyes left Rick's and he ran a hand over his sandy blonde disheveled head.

"What?" Daryl asked angrily as he put a hand to her shoulder and pushed her forward.

"Nothing." Callie said as she hoisted her pack and adjusted her rifle along her back. They walked in silence for the most part, T-Dog and Rick up front and Daryl and her bringing up the rear. All of their gazes were locked on their surroundings, searching out any signs of Walkers. Or anything else that chose to sneak up on them.

Every once in a while Daryl would glare angrily at T-Dog, hefting the now half full duffle bag of guns along his shoulders as he trudged towards home. His eyes would then dart to Rick and narrow as a sneer cracked his parched lips. Callie's eyes would drift to Daryl, practically at her side now urging her on with his silent anger, and her head would start to hurt all over again. This little war that Daryl was waging with everyone was starting to get on her last nerve.

"You're gonna have to let it go," Callie said finally needing to do something to break the man's brooding at her side. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was practically asleep on her feet. She left the statement open on purpose, knowing that Daryl's glare at both T-Dog and Rick was over a lot of different things. It was kind of a sick sort of choose your own adventure in Daryl-land, and she waited patiently to see where he would go with it.

"It was a bad call," Daryl said. "Need those fuckin' guns. They're one of the reasons we came."

Of course, the guns. The easy less emotionally charged route. A very Daryl sort of choice.

"Suck it up," Callie shot over her shoulder, earning a bit of a shocked expression from the man at her side. She narrowed her brow and kept walking, not really up for another row about what was and wasn't the right thing to do. "We came to get the guns, we got them. We came to find your brother and we found him. Kind of. To me that's a pretty successful trip considering we're all still alive and kicking." She shook her head and angled her eyes at him over her shoulder for a brief second. "So suck it up and move the fuck on, Daryl."

Daryl's feet stopped and he stared at her back. She felt his eyes but didn't care as she continued trudging after Rick and T-Dog. Daryl was sore about a hell of a lot of things. Currently he was using Rick's deal with Guillermo as the scapegoat for that anger. Deep down Callie knew that Daryl didn't fault Rick for the deal.

It was a good deal.

Half the guns and ammo, for a shit load of medical supplies and some food. Something they had very little of and would most likely need more of than the bullets in the months to come.

It had been a good deal. But Daryl, he kept playing it as yet another failure to this godforsaken trip into hell. They didn't have Merle. And they didn't have the guns and ammo that they promised. To Daryl it was like they just wasted their time, risked their lives, worried their people, all for nothing.

Callie turned her head at the sound of Daryl's heavy footfalls as he started walking again. He caught up with her slower form in a manner of a second, again falling instep almost directly behind her. She could feel the heat of his body as he walked, he was that close. His hot breath fanning at the messy tangle of her hair as it swung behind her and clung to her neck.

Silence fell back between the two of them like a warm blanket on a cold night, enveloping them and helping to calm Callie's mind.

The sun was high in the sky and hot as hell as they trudged, trying to keep a brisk pace but all of them were just so exhausted. The trip from Heavenly Grace through Atlanta had been easier with the addition of able bodied men at her side, but Callie's body was beat to hell. Exhaustion, pain, hunger, everything was mingling together into an unpleasant blend in her stomach, cramping her muscles and causing those black specs to start and invade her vision.

At least the added worry of Merle possibly back at camp doing God knew what had added a bit of adrenalin to the fire under her ass. It kept her moving. Kept her going. That along with the light touch of Daryl's hand at her back when she would stumble, the grumbling retort of 'thought you were tough shit' as he pushed her lightly forward, the reassuring glances from Rick as he looked behind him as they moved. It all kept her going.

As they walked, the sun began to fade, and Callie knew that they weren't going to make it back to camp before night fell. Her eyes sought Daryl's behind her and he grimaced and grunted.

"I ain't planning on playin' shadow to you for the rest of my life," Daryl said quietly as his hand spread out on her back a bit. "And I ain't carrying your ass. So pick up your damned feet and move woman. I'm fuckin' tired."

Callie chuckled, and felt Daryl's hand slip up her back. He held her steady as her feet stumbled and she shot a smile over her shoulder.

"Heard that before," Callie said, keeping her eyes front and her mind off of wherever Daryl's hand was working its way too next. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you carry my ass into Heavenly Grace this morning?" Callie chuckled when she felt Daryl's palm lift off of her shirt a bit as his fingers gave her a little shove forward. Daryl was almost as good as Danny when it came to keeping her mind off of the crazy shit that was going on around them. Daryl's hand slid slowly back down to the small of her back, causing a little chill to run down her spine.

"Shut up," Daryl said quietly, pushing her one more time. Causing her to stumble a bit more. His hand slid around to sit at her hip as he pushed his chest practically into her back and hurried their almost matched steps. After a moment of silence, Daryl's hand tightened a fraction to gain her attention again. "So you and that beaner seemed nice and close."

"Yeah," Callie said chuckling at Daryl's ridiculous use of racial slurs. She shot a look at him over her shoulder saying a silent 'thank you' to him as he tried to keep her mind off of the pain he could tell she was in. "Me and Felipe, we're like this," she lifted her first two fingers to his face and crossed them. "I saw his pretty little butterfly tattoo on his ass—" she paused and cocked her head to the side. "You know, come to think of it, my trip through this new existence has been met with a lot of naked male ass." Daryl was shaking his head and she just couldn't resist. "I'm actually surprised you haven't dropped trough for me yet."

"Maybe if you asked real nice," Daryl said, which caused her steps to stutter and her eyes to flick back to his completely serious face as his chest fell completely against her back. His eyes met hers and she caught that little tiny smirk at the edge of his eyes.

"Well shit," Callie said shaking her head and laughing. "I'll have to remember that," She mumbled letting out another little laugh which earned a grunt and a shove. Apparently Daryl's brain had kicked back in at that moment, and he realized he had crossed the line of antagonistic banter and moved into flirting. A fact that had just caused the man to clam up faster than Callie had ever seen a man do before.

"Shut up, and walk, Callie."

Callie looked forward watching Rick and T-Dog ahead of them. She moved her damned feet and shut her mouth, a smile still on her lips. Yeah, Daryl was definitely good at keeping her mind off things, in a very different way than Danny had ever done. Daryl caused her mind to wander to areas that she blocked off when the world around her died.

Her smile faded. Areas that if you opened up, you risked inviting a pain worse than death in this new fucked up world.

* * *

><p>Danny settled his feet near the fire, and put his hands over his stomach as a smile stretched across his face. On one side of him Miles was chatting with Amy as she brushed Gracie's hair with her fingers before placing that stupid bucket hat back on the girl's head. On the other side Andrea was smiling in satisfaction as she bit into another piece of the fish that she and Amy had caught earlier in the day.<p>

Andrea's smiling face turned towards him, and he couldn't help but smile back. The woman was fucking proud of herself for being one of the people to provide their sumptuous feast and the pride made her practically glow. Danny's gaze shifted to where Jim sat idly poking at the ground before the fire.

The man hadn't eaten really. A few bites here and there, only after Miles had poked and prodded him enough to cause the man to cave. The worry in Danny's eyes as Jim lifted his gaze to him, must have been clearer than Danny had intended. The elder man smiled and then stood. He excused himself with a mumbled line about being tired and they all watched with a wary eye as he disappeared towards his tent.

"He's fine," Danny said as he hand ran over his still healing black eye, and shifted his jaw side to side to stretch the tight bruised skin. His eyes shifted to Dale, sitting next to Andrea. He'd felt the old man's eyes on him as soon as Jim stood up and walked away. Smiling and leaning forward Danny stole the fish from Andrea. "He's fine."

"At least someone thinks so," Shane said quietly as he eyed where Jim had sat not long ago. "I'm not so sure."

"Well, I'm thinking a good night's sleep will do him some good," Miles chimed in, earning a shocked glance from both Shane and Danny. "I know it always helps me."

"You're right, son." Dale chimed in as he fiddled with his watch. "He needs to rest." Dale looked up, and smiled as everyone again laughed at him fiddling with that fucking watch. They had just been over Dale's silly habit of winding the watch, a daily habit that Danny had joked he could set his own watch by. "What?"

"Nothing," Andrea said smiling and putting a hand to the older man's shoulder.

Danny shifted his attention back over to Shane, sitting close to Lori and Carl. Not nearly as close as he used to, but not the shunned distance that it had been only two days ago. Lori's eyes met Danny's and she put an arm around Carl and pulled him in close.

"You're really heading into Atlanta tomorrow?" Lori asked quietly, causing all eyes to fall on her as she cradled her son close.

"Yeah," Danny said shifting his gaze to Glenn and Morales who both nodded. Danny reached the plate across to Carol's waiting hands. "We are."

"Ben, don't go too far!" Jenna yelled at the little boy as he marched his way over to where the Dixon's tents were. She turned her gaze back to the fire and happily accepted some more fish from Carol, the older woman smiling down at the red head. Shifting her eyes to Danny, Jenna shook her head. Ben's attachment to the Dixon's was just cute as hell, but none of them really understood it. The boy kept sitting over there as if by waiting up for them they would magically show up.

The image of a boy waiting up for Santa Claus popped into Danny's mind. The image was then replaced with Merle dressed as Santa and Daryl his crossbow wielding elf. The laugh escaped his mouth before his hand could be placed over it. He shook his head and raised a hand to the crowd as they looked at him, confused by his sudden outburst.

Amy got to her feet then, Gracie's hand held in hers. The little girl yawned loudly and started off towards the RV.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked watching Amy stretch her arms over her head and glare down at her sister.

"Gotta pee," Amy said grimacing. "Geez, try and be discreet around here." She looked to Danny and smiled. "Gracie's gotta go, so I figured I'd save you this trip."

"God bless, you!" Danny said raising his arms to the sky. The last trip to the RV's bathroom had been disastrous for Danny. He wasn't used to helping the little girl and it well showed when she ran out of the RV naked as the day she was born only hours before.

"No problem," Amy said turning and walking towards the waiting Gracie. "Save me some fish." Glenn waved his hand at her back as he dug into another bite from their shared plate.

Danny watched as Amy lifted Gracie into the RV and closed the door. His eyes shifted around the camp as he stretched out his legs before him. He was trying to be nonchalant, trying to be calm and collected as he sat there, but his mind was too amped. The thought of heading into Atlanta to retrieve Callie and the crew was not something he was looking forward to doing.

He'd spent nearly half the day talking with Dale and Andrea, getting them to promise over and over that they would watch over the kids until they got back. Promising that they would watch over them if none of them came back.

Shifting his glance he took a quick inventory of his 'children'. Jenna sat near Carol and Sophia smiling and laughing as the girls looked through one of the celebrity gossip magazines that he and Glenn had brought back from Leslie's destroyed apartment. Miles was still beside him, now conversing with Glenn about college. Danny always forgot that Miles was seventeen, hell almost eighteen. The boy had been accepted into Georgia Tech and scheduled to start this Fall, until the world blew up around him.

Angling his head over Andrea, causing the blonde woman to turn her head and look where he was looking, he found Ben. Sitting on a small log near the Dixon's tent, well within eye shot of the assembled crew, poking at the ground with an arrow. Andrea turned back towards Danny with a smile and he returned it happily.

"I should get him," Danny said getting to his feet. "He needs to eat, even if he says he'd rather wait and have frogs." Andrea and Dale both chuckled, sliding their feet out of the way as Danny languidly made his way towards where Ben was sitting, scratching his hand at the back of his head.

"Honestly, no toilet paper," Danny heard Amy's complaint as he walked, he shook his head. Women and bathrooms, even at the end of the world they were complaining. He was honestly surprised she hadn't said anything about the toilet seat being left up.

The scream, Amy's scream, shattered the night and had Danny's feet stopping immediately. He turned and in his mind's eye the world around him began to move at a slow surreal pace. Amy's arm was being ripped into by a Walker, her eyes wide as she stared at it with a sort of shocked expression. Her other arm was smacking wildly at something behind her as she desperately tried to pull herself free.

"Amy!" Andrea's scream echoed through the camp and watching the blonde woman get to her feet sparked Danny's mind to blink back into action. A good damned thing too, because Ben was screeching.

"Ben!" Danny's mind waged a war as he watched the boy backing up as a Walker reached out grasping hands towards him. His hands worked convulsively as he shook with fear. He didn't have a fucking weapon. His feet began to move still. Eyes on Ben. He would tackle the fucker.

"Danny!" Morales' voice chimed out as Shane and Dale's gunshots began to ring out. He turned and watched a bat fly towards him out of the larger man's hands. Danny grabbed it mid air and turned to head towards Ben.

"Ben, climb! Climb!" Danny was yelling as the boy hit his little back against a tree. The boy stood frozen for a few minutes, his eyes wide with fear.

Breakneck speed was too slow of an expression to fully describe how fast Danny's feet began to move. Screams and gunshots were going off everywhere, mixing with moans and groans of the dead as they descended upon their little camp. Danny's bat swung out wildly smashing into the Walker that was almost on Ben. The dead thing, illuminated in by the dull light of the moon above flew off to the side, the sickening crunch of its skull causing Danny to smile triumphant in the split second of time.

"Up! Grab on!" Danny yelled grabbing Ben around the waist and propelling the boy upwards and keeping his eyes on the terrain around him looking for more Walkers. Dear God they were everywhere. Ben's hands and arms wrapped around the branch as he scrambled his small frame up on to the perch. He reached up and moved to the next branch settling himself securely around the trunk of the tree. "Stay there!"

Ben's crying was drowned out by the screams and shouts and gunshots. He watched as Shane guided Lori, Carol and Miranda along with the rest of the kids towards the RV, the apparent safe zone where they would have a wall at their backs. Danny felt a hand touch to his shoulder and scrambled out of the way at Glenn's warning shout. Spinning Danny's bat connected with the jaw of another Walker as his feet moved him quickly out of its reach. Ducking the hands of another undead motherfucker he swung his bat and kept on going working towards where screaming was coming from at the other end of the camp.

Gunshots sounded, more gunshots than just Dale and Shane. Danny's eyes slid around the camp as he continued to watch the horror unfold. Of in a distance he saw Morales bashing in skulls. At the RV Shane and Dale were protecting Lori, Carol, Miranda, Jenna and the rest of the kids all huddled together and screaming. Andrea on the ground over the prone form of Amy. And cresting the hill up into camp, Daryl fucking Dixon was firing a rifle and taking out Walker after Walker like a redneck knight is shining fucking armor. Danny's breath came out in a rush as he watched Rick, T-Dog and finally Callie crest the hill and take aim at the rest of the Walkers flooding the camp.

Danny fell to his knees, at the sight and then let out a gruff shocked breath at the feel of a hand around his ankle causing him to fall completely to the ground as he kicked wildly at the dead thing looking for a bite of the good Murdock flesh. Danny's bat lifted and connected with the skull of the Walker, just as Daryl had made it over to him, sending a bullet through the head of the Walker for good measure.

Daryl nodded his head as the firing died down, and reached a hand down to help Danny to his feet.

"You bit?" Daryl asked as Danny accepted the offered hand and gripped the sleeveless redneck's forearm. Shaking his head he wiped his hand over his hair.

"I'm good." Danny said shouldering his bat and nodding at the other man. "Thanks."

Callie stood between the RV and the Hummer, her eyes wildly searching the area. Walker bodies littered the ground along with the bodies of some of their camp members. Too many bodies to count flooded her vision and had her doubling over as her breath came in painful staggered gasps from their sprint up the hill.

Three deep breaths. She repeated over and over in her head. Three deep breaths. You can break down later. Callie's eyes lifted at the feel of T-Dog's hand on her shoulder, his worried gaze had her lifting her head and patting his arm.

"I'm fine," Callie said through deep breaths. "Just catching my breath. Did we get them all?"

"Looks like," T-Dog said quietly, his head angled towards Shane, and Rick still surveying the area with sharp eyes. Rick was cradling Carl to his hip and running his lips over Lori's forehead, and the image had Callie standing fully erect.

"Danny!" Callie yelled loudly, gathering the attention of the whole fucking camp as she took a few steps forward. She found him standing near Daryl both men searching the area for signs of anymore Walkers. "The kids!"

Both Danny and Daryl's eyes shot to her, and it seemed every person's eyes began searching. Jenna was being consoled by Dale as he moved her slowly towards the fire pit where the rest of the surviving camp members were congregating. Miles was on the ground by Glenn, both of them staring wide eyed at the carnage as their heads snapped from left to right, white knuckle grips on their bats.

Callie's eyes were wild now as she looked to Danny. Daryl was with him as they looked up at the branches of a tree. Slowly Ben's small sneakered feet came into view and met Danny's waiting hands. Daryl was shaking his head and setting his rifle aside as he ran a hand over his head and turned to face her. His squinting eyes took in her relieved face for a moment, as he turned back to the tree, lifting his arms.

Danny helped Ben to the ground, and the boy instantly turned a happy tear stained face towards Daryl before Danny lifted him and hugged the boy. Daryl was waiting still, and Callie was waiting. Waiting for Gracie's little feet to come down out of the dark branches of the tree. She'd always told them to climb. 'Climb until we come to get you.' Daryl turned to look at Danny who looked confusedly at him for a moment. It dawned on Danny in a rush, what Daryl was waiting for and Danny's eyes went wide.

"She's not up there," Danny said quietly to the man squinting his confusion in his direction. Daryl stared at him for a moment, before both men turned to face Callie.

"Danny," Callie said taking a shaking step forward, sidestepping the carcass of a two dead walkers near the door to the RV. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest as her eyes began to frantically search around her. "Gracie!" her voice had cracked, and the name echoed through the camp. There was nothing but eerie silence as the entire camp looked at her, breaths were held at that moment. Callie's feet felt like they were frozen to the spot as her arms wrapped around her midsection. Shaking her head she let her arms fall, anger and fear taking the place of any pain she was feeling as she stared at Danny.

"She was with Amy," Danny's voice was barely above a whisper, but the silence of the camp caused his words to reach her ears as loud as if he'd yelled them. Callie's eyes went wide as she finally looked to the ground.

Andrea wailing her torment and pain over the prone and bloodied body of Amy. Amy gasping for breath between bloodied lips as she watched her sister cry for her dying form. Amy's head tilted to the side, and Callie caught the young girl's dying gaze. Her mouth moved but nothing but the gurgling of the blood in her mouth came out. The blood and gore sucked into the dry dirt at Callie's feet, sticking to her boots as she stared at it felt like it was creeping into her. Thickening her blood, making her move slowly as she lifted her gaze back up to Danny.

Danny and Daryl were moving forward, quickening their pace. She heard Lori mumbling 'Oh God' as Rick let go of her and along with Shane made his way forward. Callie snapped into action.

"Oh God, Gracie!" Callie began chanting, as she ducked her head into the darkened RV, finding nothing, yelling for the girl as she moved through it. Coming out she nearly fell down the small set of steps. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Danny and Daryl were searching around the RV moving to the other side, sparing glances down to Andrea as she wailed. Stuck in her own little nightmare, as another unfolded around her. Dale had moved up beside Andrea now, his hand on her back as he watched the blonde woman cry. He spared a glance to Callie, who shook her head as Rick put a hand to her back.

She shook him off as her eyes landed on something, a familiar shape under the arm of one of the dead Walkers at her feet. Falling to her knees Callie pushed at the dead body with a ferocity that ripped and pulled at the bandages around her busted ribs. Rick had taken a step back now, his arm snaking around Lori and holding her close as she shook her head and buried it into his chest. Shane was trying to say something to Callie, but the woman wasn't listening.

Daryl and Danny came around the front end of the RV shaking their heads as Callie pushed and shoved at the dead bodies before her. Her breathless chants of 'Oh God' came to an abrupt halt and everyone held their breath. Callie's fingers felt numb as she grasped onto the object her eyes had seen hiding under the dead Walker. Lifting it slowly before her, she raised her eyes to Dale's where he sat beside Andrea.

Callie's fingers tightened in the blood-covered fabric of Dale's old bucket hat and she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. She couldn't catch her breath. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself to take three deep breaths, they just wouldn't come.

"That's Gracie's hat," Ben's voice, tiny and confused by the sight sounded above and Callie put a hand to her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking as she tried to take in a breath.

Someone kneeled on the ground in front of her, and it was through shear sensory memory at those warm calloused hands that landed on her upper arms that she was able to tell it was Daryl.

"Where's Gracie?" Ben asked from above and again breaths rattled out of Callie's chest through her fingers over her mouth. Daryl waved a hand wildly at Danny no doubt still in shock at her back, telling the man to get Ben the fuck away, and then returned his hand to Callie's arm.

"Spread out," Rick's voice sounded from somewhere above as Callie's pinpoint vision stayed locked on the bucket hat gripped tightly in her hands.

"Rick," Shane's voice sounded from somewhere. The sound of his contention at the idea of looking for a little girl that was probably dead was clear in his tone. Daryl turned his sneering face up and looked at the two former sheriffs.

"I said spread out," Rick said sparing a scathing glare to Shane as he ran his hand over his head and put his hands to his hips. "We'll find her." Rick's eyes met Daryl's as he sat before Callie gripping the woman's arms and trying to calm her down.

The tone in Rick's voice had been enough to tell Daryl that the man meant business. Gruff and angry and filled with a hatred for this world that the rest of them were all too familiar with. But it was the look in the man's eyes when they met his that had Daryl's respect growing. That man was shouldering this one too. Taking the apparent loss of that innocent little baby girl as his fault. Daryl's jaw clenched as he exchanged a single nod with Rick before watching him begin to fan out near the RV.

"Breathe," Daryl said quietly, shaking her gruffly by his tight grip on her arms. "Breathe."

Callie was trying, she was really trying to listen to Daryl but she couldn't seem to get past the lump that was settled in her throat. She was shaking her head as he was shaking her body and the combination was making her queasy and ready to pass out. Her eyes lifted to his and she watched his jaw clench.

"A fuckin' hat ain't a body," Daryl said. "Breathe." He shook her again. "Girl's itty-bitty, she's probably hiding somewhere." Callie gripped the bucket hat to her chest, half hearing Andrea's anguished cry. Daryl spared a glance over his shoulder and Dale shook his head indicating that Amy had passed. Daryl's hands clenched on Callie's arm as a sick sort of taste settled in the back of his throat.

Daryl hadn't broken down once since this whole fucking apocalypse had occurred. Not once had he lost his lunch over something. Not once had he sat down and let out all the anger and frustration he was feeling at the world ending all around him. He was fuckin' Zen, taking the world in stride and not letting it take him down with it. The cries coming from the woman behind him, and the utter dejection showing on the face of the woman in his arms was bringing him a pretty damn close to losing that collected sense of being he worked hard to achieve.

A small shuffling, sniffing sound had both Daryl and Callie's eyes going wide. He pulled her towards his chest, his eyes wild as looked around for the source. His eyes went to the bodies at their feet. Was one of those fuckers still kicking? He pulled Callie a bit tighter to him, pulling her further from the two bodies at their feet.

His eyes were searching. The sound was close. Too close, almost on top of them. Or, his eyes went to the RV, was it under them.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl said pushing Callie away and practically diving his body into the grime and half under the RV. Callie, still in shock was watching him shimmy under the RV, her hands still clutching the bloody bucket hat to her chest.

"Daryl?" Rick's voice sounded and Callie's eyes lifted to see the man head towards them from the back of the RV.

"I got her!" Daryl's yell was like a jump start to Callie's heart. "Help me out." Daryl yelled again waving an arm out of the RV.

Daryl was shocked as hell when he realized what that sound was, and scared as hell at what he was going to see when he went under there looking for her. The sight of the blood-covered little girl curled tight into a ball staring out at him with wide blue eyes stopped his breath. He wasn't sure if she was hurt or bit, but when that tiny little bottom lip jutted out and began to tremble he knew he didn't give a fuck. His arms were reaching as he tried to squirm further under, realizing he was hindered by the crossbow on his back.

Rick's head and upper half was under the RV now, as he too was closing in on the tiny little thing coiled up tight under the RV.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Rick was saying as he moved closer, letting out a huff of breath. "Are you hurt honey?" Rick shifted his gaze and exchanged a glance with Daryl.

"Gonna have to just grab her," Daryl said reaching out and putting his fingertips to the cool skin of the little girl. "She ain't moving on her own."

"She's in shock," Rick was saying, his body moving further under the RV, getting his arms behind the girl. He pushed her towards Daryl's waiting hands, locking his eyes with the other man's. One nod was exchanged and then Rick was pushing the tightly coiled ball of a baby girl towards Daryl.

"Come on, Itty-bit, come on," Daryl was saying to the little girl still staring at him with wide unblinking blue eyes. Daryl's fingers closed around the little girl's arms. "Got her!"

Daryl pushed and pulled himself on his elbows until he was out of from under the RV, dragging the girl as gently as he could. Holding the little girl to his chest he looked up to Callie's, her wide hazel eyes as unblinking as the little girl in his arms. The little girl was snuggling up into his chest, not making a sound. Behind him he heard Rick shuffle out from under the RV.

"Oh God, is she okay?" Lori's voice sounded and seemed to knock everything into motion.

Daryl pulled the little girl from him, looked her over quick. Callie's arms reached out at that point, her hands settling on his, and he looked up at her for a moment. Pushing the little girl away and into Callie's waiting arms. Callie cradled the little girl to her like she was her own little baby. And she was, Daryl thought, watching Callie as she tried not to cry and cooed into the silent little girl's bloody hair. Daryl made to get to his feet, but Callie's hand darted out and pulled him towards her. Her mouth moved, 'Thank you' the words unsaid but loud and clear.

Daryl pulled her hand off, and put it back to the little girl's head, lingering for a single second. Then he got to his feet and wiped his hands along his now grime encrusted pants and shirt. He felt Rick's hand touch his shoulder, and he didn't pull away as the man patted him once before he dropped his hand to his hip.

Danny moved in now, Ben sliding past him and tackling into Callie's arms right up against his little sister. The scene was surreal. Especially when put right beside the agonizing form of Andrea as she cried over her dead little sister with Dale by her side.

Danny settled in behind Callie, placing his lips to the top of the little girl's head for a quick kiss. Rick was still beside Daryl, hands on his hips surveying the bodies that now littered their idyllic little campsite. Daryl watched Danny put his hands on Callie's shoulder and whisper something into her ear that caused her to smile just a little bit.

That was enough. Daryl turned away and pulled his crossbow off his back.

"Gonna be a long night," Daryl said glancing at Rick as he headed off. "Got a lot of shit to clean up. Lot of bodies to burn."

Rick watched Daryl stalk off, crossbow in hand, ready to take out anything that so much happened to cross his path. Andrea crying, her sobs so violent that they wracked her entire body. Shane's eyes taking in the scene with a detached horror as his gaze met Rick's. Women and children huddled together crying, shaking, afraid. His eyes then went to Lori huddling Carl close to her chest and staring at Rick with such fear in her eyes.

Fear and hopelessness began to settle somewhere in his chest. Dear God, was nowhere safe?

_I'm sitting here, crying here_

_You're alone and dying_

_There waiting for bad news_

_Like walking on broken glass_

_No answers for what was asked. You're all alone_

_Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you_

_Time can be nothing but our enemy_

_~Walking on Broken Glass/ Mest_

**AN:** Well there you have it. Another chapter another bunch of craziness..and a really close call for little Gracie. I'm happy to get so many great reviews and great feedback, and happy that the sometimes dark tone of this isn't turnin' you guys off. Next we're starting on the road to the CDC… what's in store may come as a bit of a shock though..


	12. Hope For The Hopeless

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hello All! The story is starting to move along now, and I can only hope to continue to keep the pace I have achieved thus far. This installment finds our crew recovering from the carnage at camp… decisions to be made, mourning to begin, and mistakes to be rectified. _

_Reviewers…you know who you are. You are my bread and butter, my reason for going and my source of a happy-happy feeling that just don't go away. I love hearing from you, and seeing all the favorites, and alerts that come through for me. _

_As always, read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 12: Hope For The Hopeless**

Callie's eyes opened with a suddenness that had her reeling backwards, her head settling hard against the door Hummer's wheelbase. The black specks in her eyes returned with a vigor and she tightened her lids shut to try and fight them off. In her arms, the still form of Gracie huddled against her body, causing her grimy shirt to stick to her sweat drenched skin.

Raising a tired hand to the head of the little girl plastered to her chest, Callie let out a sigh and opened her eyes. Worn out used-to-be-white Ked sneakers, pale legs, and dirty knees greeted her gaze. Shifting her head slightly she looked up at the gleaming red hair of Jenna and the girl's tired hazel eyes as the girl in front of her smiled down at her.

"You fell asleep," Jenna said, uncrossing her arms from her chest and kneeling down before Callie and Gracie on the ground. "Danny said I had to tell you because you wouldn't yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell at anyone." Callie said as she awkwardly began to sit up. The pain in her ribs was intense, most likely from the strange position she had apparently fallen asleep in. Jenna reached her hands out and smiled slightly as Callie lifted the little tightly cocooned body of Gracie away from her and towards the girl's outstretched arms. "Thanks, Jen."

"Of course," Jenna said standing up with Gracie settled at her hip. The little girl looked even smaller than before, huddled in that oversized t-shirt, as she burrowed her face into Jenna's shoulder but angled those scared blue eyes at Callie. Callie smiled at the girl, as she placed her hands in front of her ready to get off the ground. "You need me to call someone over to help you?"

"No," Callie said chuckling as she pushed and winced, and held back all the curse words wanting to stream through her lips. Getting to her feet she let out a long, tired, pain-filled sigh and put her hands to the small of her back. She raised a hand to shield her eyes as she angled her head to the sunny skies above. "What time is it?"

"Dale says it's about seven," Jenna said, her bleary sleep deprived eyes shooting to the man in question's RV. Callie watched the Jenna's eyes angle over to where Andrea still sat over Amy's prone body. Jenna's eyes darted away quickly, lowering to the ground, as her hands tightened on the form of Gracie snuggled into her. "Callie-"

"I know," Callie said putting a hand to the young girl's shoulder. "Try not to think, or worry about it. Why don't you see if you can get Gracie to eat or drink something for me?"

Callie watched Jenna nod her head, and avert her eyes as she turned and headed over to the remaining group of sleep-deprived frightened survivors all piled up near the fire pit. Running a hand through her sweat soaked hair, and pulling it into a tight ponytail to keep the strands from sticking to her neck, she gave a look around the camp. The carnage and horror of last night didn't look any better illuminated by the fresh light of the newly risen sun. Her stomach did a flip and she wiped the back of her hand over her completely dry mouth as she shook her head.

It had taken her a good hour and a half to settle her nerves enough to check over Gracie for any wounds last night. Scared hadn't even touched the surface of what she'd been feeling before Daryl found the little girl, and it didn't even begin to describe the thoughts of what was going to have to happen if Gracie had any bite marks.

She'd settled herself near the Hummer, far enough away to give Andrea some semblance of privacy as she mourned the loss of her baby sister. She'd cradled Gracie to her, rocking her body on the ground for an hour, waiting for the little girl to say something, anything to let her know she was okay. But nothing came, not a sound, not a sniff, not a move of her little head as Callie brushed her fingers through her hair.

Lori. Rick. Shane. Dale. Danny. Everyone. They were all saying the same thing. Shock. But they were all thinking something different as they cast their eyes at her tiny blood soaked form. Was she bit? All that blood on her, she had to be, right? After that hour and a half Callie had gingerly walked around the bodies of decaying Walkers, laying around with the corpses of people she'd come to think of as friends, carrying the little girl down to the lake. She'd felt the eyes of the remaining survivors at camp on her as she walked.

She'd asked Danny to stay behind, watch the kids. She'd wanted to do this alone, and he begrudgingly let her. It was only after she got to the water. After she'd removed Gracie's shirt and dunked it into the cool water to use it as a washcloth on the little girl's skin. After she checked the clip of her gun, and with trembling hands placed the loaded weapon with its safety off beside her knees in the dirt. And finally after she looked into the downcast eyes of the traumatized little girl that she felt the bile rise in her throat to a degree she almost couldn't contain. Thoughts of what would have to happen if she found any of those marks on Gracie's little body ran a gauntlet in her brain.

She'd been so absorbed in wetting the t-shirt in the water that she hadn't heard him approach. She felt him, his gaze, just like any other time. Daryl didn't say a word to her, just settled himself on a log about fifteen feet away his rifle set beside him and crossbow settled around his back, his forearms resting heavily on his knees. Her eyes met his for one instant, catching those squinted piercing eyes as he stared right back at her. She turned away, the tension in her chest lifting just a bit. There really weren't words to say to him. Just the fact that he was there, that he was silently offering to do what she knew she wouldn't be able to if it came down to it, it was too much. It was a gesture of such magnitude that the words 'thank you' seemed indelicate, small out of place, and dirty.

She'd moved at such a slow pace, she thought for sure Daryl was going to huff and push her out of the way to do it himself. But he didn't. He merely sat there silently waiting, understanding her hesitation. With each slow wipe of the wet grimy t-shirt, each layer of dirt and blood removed, Callie expected to find claw marks or a bite. But there was nothing. And after an intense moment of silence, just spent staring at Gracie's pristine pale skin in the moonlight, the release of all that built up tension buckled her body and she sagged forward onto her hands.

The stuttered chuckles of relief and breaths leaving her body hurt they were so intense. A few minutes later she felt the intoxicating and welcome feel of that warm calloused hand wrap around the back of her neck, thumb moving in those tantalizing slow circles. She looked up and met those piercing blue eyes, tears she hadn't realized she'd cried falling on her cheeks. His face had contorted then, a mask being put in place if she'd ever seen, and slid from it's comforting place at the nape of her neck. He dropped a worn out t-shirt, sleeves still on, to the ground at her side, turned and left without uttering a word.

She'd put the shirt on Gracie's shivering form, laughing a bit the ridiculous fit of the shirt on the little girl's body. She tied the back of the collar into a knot, fitting it around the little girl's neck and letting the rest of the fabric fall like some absurd dress around her. Callie's eyes took in the distorted shape of the worn insignia of some construction company on the front and back , and she realized that this was Daryl's t-shirt. A freak with sleeves in a sleeveless world.

She'd chucked Gracie's bloody wet shirt and the rest of her clothes into the lake not giving a damn about it, and made her way back to camp. She'd settled Gracie and Ben with Miles, the sight of the teenager holding the little girl so close and running his chin on her head as he tried to get her to say something broke her heart. She turned away and then spent a few hours trying to help with the clean-up of the camp before being ushered away by Rick. She'd protested, and he'd stood his ground, and finally she'd taken Gracie back into her arms and settled herself on the ground by the Hummer.

Her eyes had followed Daryl around, as he stalked the camp for the rest of the night, scouring into the woods with Shane, and Rick making sure they didn't have any more visitors. If he noticed her stare the way she always felt his, he hid it well. Only once did he look over at her, his eyes roaming in a squinted arc over the area she and the kids usually slept in, his face twisted with something. When his eyes met hers his head tilted a bit, as if nodding that he'd found her, before he switched off whatever he was thinking and stalked towards his and Merle's tents. It was about that time she figured she fell asleep.

"Mornin'," Danny's voice sounded from behind her and she turned breaking her reverie of last night. He looked as ragged as she felt, and the sad little smile that formed on his lips told her he was thinking the same thing about her. He came to stand beside her, and lifted an arm. She expected a nice one armed hug, or some other kind of welcoming gesture. Something to say he was glad to see her alive and well. Instead, the back of her head was met with a quick firm slap and she let out a curse that got the attention of most of the camp.

"The fuck?" Callie said rubbing at the back of her head.

"That was for the stunt you pulled back in Atlanta," Danny said in a matter-of-fact tone as he shook his head. "T-Dog told me what happened while we were working this morning."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to slap you back," Callie said still rubbing the back of her head as she let her eyes roam around the people in the camp. "So, I miss anything good while you let me nap?"

"Don't be sore," Danny said coming to rest his backside on the Hummer beside her as he too surveyed the camp, handing her a cup before crossing his arms over his chest. "You needed the sleep. You're a Goddamned she-bitch when you go too long without sleep." Callie felt the smile tug at her lips but when her eyes settled on Andrea still settled over Amy's prone body she couldn't quite lift her lips.

Callie's eyes shifted towards the hood of Shane's Jeep where Rick, Dale and Shane stood discussing something.

"So, what's going on?" Callie said letting her eyes slide to where Miles, Jenna and Ben sat each one trying to coax Gracie into eating or drinking something. The little girl sat stone still, her chin on her chest as and her legs tucked up into her body under Daryl's ill-fit t-shirt.

"Well, let's see," Danny began putting his hand to his chin and letting a smirk ride his lips. "Daryl, Morales and I were working on moving bodies to a plot of land to burn. Then Glenn started having himself a hissy about who gets burned and who gets buried." Callie's eyes roved over to Glenn now working with Morales to move bodies into the back of Daryl's truck bed. "Daryl is now taking out his frustrations by going ape-shit with that pickaxe of his on anything that even resembles a body."

At that point Callie's eyes found the man in question, the one she'd been thinking about all night, standing over a body beside Carol. He looked exhausted, his body drenched in sweat plastering his dingy brown sleeveless shirt to his body, his crossbow digging into his back as he hunched over just a bit while he kicked his foot at the body at his feet. Dirt and grime and gore of all kinds covered his pant legs, his arms and his face in places. She watched him flip his axe in his hand and give the handle to the waiting Carol. Raising a brow both Callie and Danny watched in a twisted sort of amusement as Carol let that axe fly full force into the head of the body on the ground before her.

"Ed." Danny said simply nodding his head with a infinitesimal smirk. "Looks like Carol's working out her 'grief'." He paused for a moment as they watched the short-haired woman look down at the body at her feet. She gave it one more whack for good measure and then handed the axe back to Daryl. Daryl nodded his head once, accepting Carol's mumbled 'thank you' before watching the woman put an arm to her daughter and walk off towards the rest of the campers at the fire pit. "Good for her."

"Yeah," Callie said blinking her eyes a couple of times to try and wake herself up, begrudgingly she sipped at the cold coffee in the cup that Danny had handed her. Grimacing she shook her head and tossed the contents of the cup to the ground. "Fuck that's bad."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Danny muttered, earning himself a glare before he continued. "Let's see, what else." He tipped his head in the direction of Shane, Dale, and Rick huddled over the map spread out on the roof of the Jeep. "The three wise men over there are trying to find that fuckin' bright burning star that'll lead us to the promised land." He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Oh, and Jim told me he remembered his goddamned dream."

"What?" Callie said tossing him a glance as she began pulling at her dirty, grimy, gory t-shirt and made her way to the open back hatch of the Hummer. Pulling the shirt off of, she tilted her head around to look at Danny who was shaking his head and running a hand over his face. She took in the haggard look on his face, her eyes skimming the healing bruise of a black eye marring his face. "What happened while we were gone?"

"I'll tell you later," Danny said shaking his head and looking at her. He took in the sight of her bandaged ribcage below her bra and bit the inside of his cheek. She pulled out her trusty gray Tug's tank top and covered her battered frame. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait?" Callie asked tucking the front of her tank top into her jeans and sliding her gun into place, her eyes were on the assembled 'three wise men' and Danny let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure," Danny said following behind her as she walked towards the men. It could wait for a few minutes.

The remaining survivors were all assembling, even Daryl was settled near the outskirts of the group against a tree, dirty, gory pickaxe beside his leg. Callie settled in, putting a hand to Ben's shoulders, and earning a small smile from the little boy. He shot his gaze behind Callie to where Daryl was settled, and Callie saw him smile wider before it fell.

"Mr. Merle—" Ben began.

"He'd left before we got there," Callie said putting her other hand on the boy's shoulders and facing him forward. "He'll probably catch up with us later."

She turned her head a fraction to look at Daryl over her shoulder. His head was tilted to the side, his chin on his chest, but his eyes were on her. She watched one brow lift ever so slightly before he adjusted his gaze to Rick.

"I say we head to the CDC." Rick was saying and beside him Shane was shaking his head and running his hands through his dark curly hair. "That's where the military would be."

"The CDC," Shane shook his head. "It's a graveyard." Callie's jaw clenched and beside her Danny angled his eyes to her. "Fort Benning is our best bet. They'd be fortified, armed. It would be a chance at real safety."

"Fort Benning's probably empty," Danny said idly joining the conversation before turning his eyes to Callie. "You said your brother was stationed there right. But they all got deployed? To the CDC?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded her head, not really wanting to have a hand in the decision or the decision making process. "But Bobby's a doctor. All of the medical personnel were deployed to the CDC to help." She shook her head at the memory of the last conversation she'd had with her brother. The last time she'd talked to him, when his kids had tore the phone from her hands. Chuckling as they fought over who was going to get to say the last goodbye. He'd told her not to worry. Things would be fine.

"That was also months ago. God only knows what happened to the men and women that were there." Shane's voice entered into the equation. He shot her a quick look, a look that said he was sorry for bringing it up. Sorry that it had to be said. She smiled tightly and nodded her head.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Danny muttered and she looked over at him. He eyed the group before continuing. "I want us to go to the CDC. No matter what the group decides."

"Danny," Callie said keeping her voice low, knowing where this was going. She angled her head towards him, her tone hushed so as not to garner anyone's attention as they all continued to debate the subject. "This is not about me."

"Not to them," he waved a low hand at the group, his voice hushed to match hers. "But to me, it is. You traveled with me, got me to Atlanta to try and find my kid, and all the while we knew it was probably a lost cause. I say we head to the CDC. It's time we took a go at finding your family. Don't you think?"

"You want to leave the group?" Miles asked suddenly drawing Callie's attention as well as the eyes of a few others. Rick. Shane. Dale. Daryl behind her. Fuck. She felt Ben's shoulders stiffen and his head begin to shake his disapproval. "What about fuckin' safety in numbers?"

"I'm not sayin' we leave the group," Danny looked up to everyone around. "I think we're all in the same boat at this point. It ain't safe to stay here. Two choices seem to be popping up. CDC or Fort Benning. I'm making ours, ya'll want to follow us that's fine."

"Fort Benning would have more security." Shane shook his head. "Look, Danny," he turned to face Callie, "Callie, I can understand if you all want to go out on your own, but think about that. Think about those kids. Miles is right, safety in numbers"

"We could put it to a vote," Dale prompted, earning the attention of the entire group. "There are a lot of different opinions out there, but I'm sure we'd all be content a group consensus."

"Well, if we're playing democratic process," Danny said putting his hands to his hips. "I'm voting CDC."

"There's no telling what you'd find at the CDC. We don't even know if it's still operational." Shane was literally hissing his frustration. His head shaking back and forth as he tried to figure out how to make people see that he wasn't just being contrary to be contrary. That he wasn't playing a game, asserting his dominance, like people probably thought. Callie watched him for a moment before angling her head to catch the eye of the hot angry gaze on her back. Daryl fuckin Dixon, clenching that jaw of his and giving her that 'don't you dare go off a step without me' redneck shadow look he'd been fixing on her the entire trip back from Atlanta.

"That helicopter I saw," Rick chimed in, and earned a groan from the assembled group. Callie's eyes snapped forward again. "The military was deployed to the CDC it could have been heading that way."

"That's it!" Ben's said digging his hand into his back pocket, causing Callie to look down at the boy before her.

"Man, how many times do we have to tell you," T-Dog interjected. "You didn't see a helicopter. It was an illusion. A mirage. A figment of your imagination."

"Seriously, Rick," Glenn was saying as Callie watched Ben rummage. "We were in Atlanta, we didn't see a helicopter. It was exhaustion."

"Ben?" Callie bent down, as he pulled a crumpled photo from his back pocket and turned to face her. His eyes looked up and the excitement was clear as he held out the Polaroid.

"I couldn't remember what it was called," Ben said letting Callie have the photo. "Then Gracie called it a bird, and well, no one believed me. I kept telling people it wasn't a bird."

Callie narrowed her eyes at the boy before tilting them down to the wrinkled photo in her hands. Her eyes went wide, and she looked up into the smiling eyes of the boy. Shown in stark contrast to the yellow-gold hues of the sun breaking over the tree tops was a dark blurry shape. A dark blurry shape, half hidden by the reaching branches of a tree. A dark blurry shape that wasn't a bird. She'd never seen a bird with a propeller on top.

"Son of a bitch," Callie said her hands grasping the photo tighter as she shot to her feet. "Son of a bitch." She turned towards Danny who had sauntered up beside Dale at the map with the rest of the men, and she practically ran over towards them.

"What is it?" Danny asked noticing the shake of her head as she smiled.

"Rick, where were you when you saw the helicopter?" Callie said breathlessly. "Where? Which way do you think it was going?"

"Callie-" Shane's tired voice broke through and she turned to him and laughed. She laughed so loud it caused everyone to take a step back.

"Ben's bird," Callie said flattening the photo on the top of the hood, the sound of her hand hitting the metal echoing. "Ben's fuckin' bird."

The men looked down at the photo on the hood of the car, each one of them taking a second to actually process what they were looking at. It was Danny who started chuckling first, his hand scratching at the back of his head as his eyes met hers. He then moved aside and scooped up Ben in his arms and started laughing even more.

"I'm not sure," Rick said his palms flat on the hood of the jeep as he too stared down in disbelief. He was starting to believe he actually had been hallucinating. Rick looked up with confusion and a palpable sense of relief as his eyes moved from person to person. Finally landing on Callie, his smile of thanks small enough for someone to miss if they weren't looking close enough.

Shane was letting out harsh breaths into his clenched fist as he looked down at the photo. His eyes were narrowed, trying to figure out what he was looking at, if he was really seeing what his mind was telling him couldn't be there. After months out here in the woods… Was there really some hope of finding someone out there? Safety?

Daryl had moved in close, Callie could feel him at her back as he angled his head over her shoulder and looked down at the photo. His jaw clenched, and he couldn't help but move in closer. His eyes narrowed and his shoulder bumped into hers. Maybe by looking closer it would make it a bit less strange, a bit less-God he didn't even know what to make of that fuckin' photo. Daryl wasn't one for putting his all of his eggs in one basket, but that picture, that picture meant something-someone was still out there.

Backing away with a gruff sigh and running his hand over his head he headed back towards his tree. He could feel Callie's gaze on his back as he walked, but he didn't dare turn to look at her. Hope was not a word that Dixon's threw around willy-nilly before the end of the world, and he wasn't about to start now. And looking at that smiling girl would make him want to hope for all this shit to come to an end.

"Where would it be going?" Lori's voice broke through everyone's thoughts. "I mean, it could be heading to either place. How do we decide? "

"I don't know," Rick said shaking his head. "But this is proof. There is someone still out there. There's hope." He looked around. "The CDC is the place that they were protecting. It's the place that the government, the military everyone was trying to protect the work going on there. It'd be the place that I would think to be the best place to start."

"It's closer," Dale said joining the fray. " Fort Benning is 100 miles away, and we've got a shortage on gas and morale." He took a breath and angled his head so that he could take in the still form of Andrea on her knees beside Amy. "I say CDC."

"They could still be working on a cure," Jim's voice was tired, and raspy as he ran a thin trembling hand under his hat. The blood and gore, the sight of which had frightened Jacqui into thinking the man to be bitten, stood out on the light blue fabric of his shirt. After a scuffle, and manhandling as Shane, Daryl and Danny forced the man to show them his abdomen Jim had been cleared. No bite mark, no scratch visible on his emaciated abdomen. It was as he said. He was okay. It was gore from a body he'd dispatched that night. "CDC," Jim said nodding his head and giving Danny a tightlipped smile and limping away slightly. His older body tired and worn out just like the rest of them from the night and day of carrying bodies and cleaning up camp.

The crazed way in which the group had pounced on Jim still sat ill with Callie and with Rick who met her gaze. Dale was right, morale was low, and fear was high. The sooner they got out of dodge and somewhere, anywhere away from the memories of last night's carnage the better.

* * *

><p>The camp was sort of in limbo. Waiting.<p>

The decision had been made to head to the CDC. A decision that Callie could tell still wasn't sitting well with Shane. But he'd accepted it, made a show of backing his best friend Rick in the end. Callie had watched Shane for a while, his eyes staring at that photo of the helicopter like it was a snake with two heads. His fingers would graze along the white edge, not really touching it. His eyes would narrow and his head would shake. And then he would go back to pacing.

Not far from her Danny was rubbing the bridge of his nose, muttering something about continuing headaches.

Was the idea that there was really someone still out there, some lingering last hope of a military force still fighting the good fight, really so hard to believe? So hard to accept? Callie let her eyes roam around the remnants of their once peaceful little campsite, blood and gore and drag marks from the bodies they'd pulled away marring the dirt at her feet. Yeah, it was hard to accept.

The camp was empty now. Well mostly empty. Dale stood off near his RV his eyes lingering on Andrea as she sat on her knees beside Amy's bloody prone body. The girl hadn't come back yet, and something about that struck Callie as odd. She'd seen people come back almost instantly. And she'd seen people take longer. Callie didn't know what to make of it all. All she knew was that the inconsistency of this virus, this disease, whatever the hell it was, that's what made it the most dangerous.

You really just never knew.

Callie's eyes flitted to the ground beside her. Ben was sitting, sniffing a little beside Gracie as he spoke to her in hushed tones. The little girl was still stoic as ever. Not uttering a word, barely drinking water when Callie gave it to her. She was alive, but not really living. And that was worrying her more than ever.

Ben's eyes slanted up to her, and she smiled down at the boy. His little blue-green eyes were red and puffy, and he was trying so hard to be a big boy and not cry. But his whole world had come crashing down last night. Callie's jaw clenched as she watched the boys eyes angle to the only other man wandering loudly around camp.

Daryl fuckin' Dixon. Her arms crossed over her chest as Ben swiped his arm along under his nose and turned his attention back to his sister. Ben's whole world may have crashed down around him last night, but the foundation had been shaken to rubble only moments ago when Daryl…Daryl fuckin' Dixon, had gone off and hollered like a mad man at him.

Darly was currently pacing like a caged tiger. It was obvious, as his eyes moved from where he was tossing shit into the now cleared bed of his truck to where a small piece of paper lay on the ground near its front tire, that he was regretting what he'd done. But true to form, Daryl fuckin' Dixon wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

All Ben had wanted to do was give the Polaroid, the only one he'd been able to snap in a month, of Merle to Daryl. Ben had been beaming when he'd finally dug it out of the abyss off snapshots that had accumulated in that dingy little Mario Brother's backpack of his. Callie had smiled down at him, patting his shoulder and asking him if he wanted her to come over with him. Ben had smiled and shook his head, so confident in the relationship he'd built with the two rough and tumble men.

So as Callie had turned to Danny to tell him she was going to stay at camp with Gracie and Ben while the rest went up to bury their dead and say their goodbyes, she had let Ben go off to do his thing. Danny's eyes had narrowed on the form of the stalking Daryl, newly returned from carting the bodies up to the hill top for a brief second. His eyes, along with Callie's had then shifted to Andrea. They were all waiting.

It was only a few seconds later when Callie heard Daryl…Daryl fuckin' Dixon, explode. His frustrations, obviously not completely worn out by his tirade with his pickaxe earlier in the morning now pouring down all over the small shocked form of Ben Sullivan. Wide-eyed happy little Ben Sullivan, holding a photo in a now shaking hand out to man pacing and waving his arms in a wild manner around his head.

From the distance she was at, she could only make out what Daryl was saying. Although he wasn't really saying much, more like shouting.

"Fuck outta here, boy!" Daryl had yelled. "The fuck you want me to do with that? Huh? What the fuck is that supposed to help me do?" Daryl was waving his hands wildly, his eyes as wide as Callie had ever seen them as he angrily glared down at Ben.

Not far off Callie saw Dale's eyes slip to hers. She grimaced at him, firmed her lips into an angry line, and then shook her head. This was Daryl. He wasn't going to hurt Ben. He'd never hurt him, at least not physically. Watching Daryl go off. Watching that photo slip from Ben's fingers as he turned and ran back to Callie and plastered his body and his face into her hip. Watching as Daryl's hands ran through his hair and pulled tightly as he stared down at that photo. Watching all of that made her realize just how much Daryl was hurting for his brother.

The campers were starting to filter off of the hilltop now. The Hummer was almost completely packed up. The RV was ready to go. Merle's bike had been loaded into the back of Daryl's truck's bed. Callie watched Daryl pace by his truck, eyes slowly moving from the place he and Merle had set up as home, to his truck bed, and over to that Polaroid blowing lightly in the wind. She was waiting.

And finally, Daryl's eyes lifted from that photo, his angry squinted glare back in place and landing on the hunched up form of Ben. She saw his jaw clench, saw his eyes slide almost to slits as he slid them over to her. Then he turned around and stalked back to the bed of his truck and began to throw shit into the back.

Callie's feet began to move, her arms still crossed over her chest as she passed by Dale, past Andrea and came to a stop at the front of Daryl's truck. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she took a moment to look around the area. The desolate camp ground no longer feeling welcome as it became a barren wasteland of memories of their fallen and lost friends. She heard his angered movements come to a stop, and knew that he'd seen her leaning there on the front of his truck.

Her eyes had stopped their movement around camp, landing on the Polaroid at her feet. His eyes followed suit glaring at that photo of Merle, as he silently cursed her for coming over. He wasn't in no mood to be talkin' to this woman.

"Feelin' like an ass?" Callie said quietly. Daryl looked up and lifted his lip in the barest hint of a snarl. Her lips curled into a smirk and he felt himself growl low in his throat. "Good." She bent down and picked up the photo, shaking the little bit of dirt off of it and smiling at it. Holding the photo out to him, she continued. "You just about broke what little bit of happy that boy had left in him."

"I ain't responsible for making him happy," Daryl spat crossing his arms over his chest. "He ain't my responsibility to be worryin' about. I didn't ask him to come over here. You shoulda known better than to let him."

"That boy almost lost his baby sister," Callie said still holding the photo out. "He realized that you lost your brother, and identified with you." She shook the photo at him. "He's fond of you for whatever reason, and as your friend wanted you to have something to remember your brother by. That boy isn't gonna have ability to remember what Merle looked like. He's not gonna have nothing but this photo to remember the big son of a bitch that taught him to skin a squirrel and cook frogs. Yet he sacrificed that memory to give you something to have of your big brother." She stepped forward and shoved the photo at his chest. "The least you can do is look at it."

"What you think I've been doing over here," Daryl spat as he grabbed the photo from her hands, his rough fingers sliding over hers. His eyes moved a fraction of an inch, almost up to hers, but didn't make it. He held that photo in an iron grip between his fingers just staring at it. Callie crossed her arms over her chest and watched him.

"I think you've been acting like a damn fool," Callie said quietly, earning a glare from him. "Nothing new really," she smiled as he huffed and looked back down at the photo. "It's a good picture."

"Merle never posed for no pictures before. 'Cept his mug shot." Daryl said eyeing the photo of his brother. The man was gripping his rifle, middle finger in the air, grinning like an idiot. Callie figured it was the epitome of Merle Dixon captured forever on film. "Grinned like an idiot in that too."

"I'm not really surprised by that," Callie said with a nod as she shifted on her feet, closing the scant distance between them and settling near the passenger door of the truck. She peeked a glance down at the slightly dirty Polaroid in Daryl's hand. The bottom was marred with Ben's chicken scratch handwriting, and Daryl was staring at the scratch marks with a bit of grin. "Merle offered to spell his name for Ben." Callie said pointing at the scratched out letters F-U-C. "I'm pretty sure he was going to spell 'fuck you' before I smacked him and took Ben away."

Daryl let out a gruff laugh at that, running his free hand through his disheveled hair and Callie couldn't help but smile a sad smile at the memory of Merle Dixon laughing while she dragged that boy away. _Playin' momma hen suits you jail-bird,_ he'd rattled after her.

The entire camp was mourning the loss of Amy and the rest, but only Daryl was mourning the loss of his only family. Well, Daryl and Ben. And Callie a bit she supposed. Callie spared a glance down at the photo and then back up at the man holding it. Again Callie could see tears glistening in his eyes, and a small part of her felt like she was intruding on this moment. He caught her looking and snarled as he wiped angrily at his face, trying to pull off that it was just tiredness in his eyes. Out of a bit of respect she averted her gaze while he righted himself.

She watched as the rest of the survivors ambled back into camp. She turned her gaze and looked at Jenna now sitting on the steps of the RV just staring at Andrea as she hovered over Amy's still unturned body. Jenna and her brother. Andrea and her sister. Daryl and his brother.

Danny was right, this world was just fucked up.

"We should bury his hand," Callie said out of the blue causing Daryl to turn a startled and angry gaze over to her.

That hand, the one she'd forgotten she'd had stuffed into her backpack. The one that Danny had stumbled upon when going through her pack in the wee hours of the night, shrieking like a woman and yelling at her about always throwing Walker parts at him. She'd given it back to Daryl, his eyes taking in the form of it hidden by T-Dog's red bandana. He'd snatched it from her so fast, and turned away she hadn't seen what he did with it.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Daryl spat, his eyes wide as his fingers gripped the photo tighter. "He ain't dead, woman."

"Closure is sometimes more important than anything else, Daryl." Callie said with a sigh as she signaled over to Jenna and Andrea. "Andrea's getting hers, something I know I didn't give to Jenna. I shot her brother then made her leave him lying in the road. I never let her say goodbye. People need to say goodbye."

Daryl was quiet as he too looked over at Jenna and then Andrea. His eyes slowly fell to the picture in his hand.

"That dead girl ain't nothing but a ticking time bomb." Daryl said gruffly nodding his head towards Andrea. "And your girl, ain't got nothing to say for that. You did what had to be done. She knows that." Callie smiled a bit at the man beside her. She placed her hands into the back pocket of her jeans and rocked back on her heels. He turned his eyes to her, squinting them in distrust. "I don't need no closure with Merle. He's alive. I'm gonna find him someday. I don't need to be burying his fuckin' hand."

"You don't need to be carrying it around either. You don't need to carry that burden around." Callie spat back quietly eyeing the man as he growled and turned his attention to the picture. "You're right, you'll find him someday. You are the type of man that when he says he's gonna do something, come hell or high water, it'll get done. I get that. I understand that." Callie said finally. "But the only thing you're going to accomplish by carrying that hand around with you is to constantly remind yourself that you left him behind. That he's out there, hurting, or worse. You can't linger on it Daryl. It'll get you killed."

"Fuck you, lady," Daryl spat at her shoving the photo into her chest. "Just 'cause you feel bad for denying that little girl the chance to say goodbye to her brother. Just cause you can cut the memory of your own kin so cleanly from your life, like they never existed and go on like it's nothing-" He cut himself off and shook his head, as Callie's eyes went wide. "You don't know what I need. You don't get to tell me what I need. Mind your own fucking business. And tell that boy I don't want his damn picture."

Daryl threw the photo out at her. Callie let the photo fall to the ground as she watched Daryl start to stalk away, picking up his pickaxe from the ground and tossing it into the bed of his truck. She stood there shocked for a moment. Is that was she did with Bobby? Cut him out of her life like he never existed?

Fuck no. She thought about Bobby day in and day out. Thought about killing his family. Thought about him every time she sat there smoking with Danny, joking about nonsensical shit. Thought about how she couldn't bring herself to grab that family photo from the wall in her house before she left. Wished she had. Just because she didn't do her mourning out where everyone could see it didn't mean she wasn't feeling the pain. Her anger finally getting the better of her, she grabbed the photo from the ground and stalked after him.

"Hey dickhead," Callie shouted, earning a worried glance from Dale, Danny and Rick near Shane's Jeep. Daryl's head peered over at her, and she shook the photo at him. "You tell him!" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Ben's tiny form as he huddled close to Gracie trying to soothe her. "I'm sick and tired of being the one that has to- I'm tired of making excuses for the way you act to that boy. He gave your brother more respect than any other damn person in this entire camp. Your brother posed for this photo and he thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd want it. That maybe you needed it more than him. That because you were friends you'd take it. So, you know what? You go over there and tell him that you don't want his damned photo. You go and tell him that you ain't his friend and you don't want him around. 'Cause I'm tired of it."

Daryl stared at her for a long while, a white knuckle grip on the bed of his truck as his feet shuffled in agitation beneath him. His eyes roamed over her face to Ben as he whispered into his little sister's ear and tugged on her hair to try and make her giggle. But little Gracie continued to stare at her feet peeking out from under the hem of Daryl's old t-shirt.

"What do you want from me?" Daryl asked gruffly taking a step towards her. Again she shoved the photo hard at his chest, and again his hand reached up and took it. This time she flinched away from his fingers moving over hers.

"Not a damned thing, Daryl. But that boy wanted a thank you." Callie said shaking her head, wiping an angry hand over her eyes, wishing to God she could be as strong as him and will them not to fall. She looked up at him one last time before she turned her back on him and walked away.

Daryl watched as Callie walked away, his mouth working with some kind of reply that he just couldn't get out.

He watched as she stopped by Andrea, her eyes drifting and meeting the little red-headed girl's at the steps to the RV. He watched as her thin tanned shoulders lifted and fell three times, and as she held her back stiff as she knelt down beside the blonde woman. Andrea hadn't let anyone close by, pulled a gun on Rick, Dale, and Danny as they tried to take her away. Tried to save her from the pain of having to put down her baby sister. Daryl watched Callie as she sat there for a moment, her eyes on the dead girl on the ground. Andrea just let her sit there, her eyes lifting only once to the woman settled in beside her. Eventually he realized that the it wasn't just him; Callie had that way about her that seemed to be able to get through anyone's skin. No matter how thick, or how big of a wall you put around yourself, she figured a way in.

Daryl watched from under his lashes as Callie slowly moved her hand, taking the blonde woman's right hand from her dead sister's arm and placing it on the gun sitting on the ground next to her. Watched as Callie's finger flipped off the safety off. Leaning forward Callie placed her forehead against the side of Andrea's head. Her lips moved very slowly, as she whispered something in Andrea's ear. Andrea's eyes closed, her head nodded once, and Callie squeezed the hand she had settled on that gun.

What the fuck did she care so much about him making nice with the little brat for? She and her crew were heading their own way weren't they? Not really caring where the group was going, but heading to the CDC on their own. Daryl knew that's where the group had decided, but still. Just the fact that Danny and Callie would even think about up and ditching them after all the shit they been through together.

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't considering the same thing. After all the shit that had gone down up on this campsite last night, yeah he'd put a plan of leaving in the forefront of his mind too. He had a brother out there too, and none of these people would be too keyed up if he left. It wasn't like they wanted him around anyway. Never had before. No one accept Callie and her little boy.

Callie.

Fuck. It hit him then. She'd never given her vote on where she wanted to go. Never voiced that she wanted to go to the CDC. Never agreed to leave the group with Danny, just waited for the decision to be made. He thought back to that first night in Atlanta, sitting on the balcony watching her cry as she told the story about taking out her sister-in-law and them babies. Her kin. Before they'd turned. How scared she was of finding her brother and telling him what she'd done.

His words came back to him in a rush. _Cut the memory of your kin… Go on like it's nothing… _He'd never seen her pulling out photos to look at like he saw that boy of hers doing. He'd seen Danny pull that photo of his little boy more and more since he'd come back from Atlanta. Seen Callie looking at him with that sad sort of expression, her eyes flicking over that photo as she rubbed at her wrists.

Then his mind clicked at the memory of her working those cuffs around her wrists. Working that raw skin after he'd finally had enough of her bullshit. Penance. That's what Dale had called it. His mind went to that severed hand taking up real estate in the pack loaded into his truck bed. The one she'd carted around with her while she was running for her life. The one she made sure she returned to him.

Slowly Daryl's eyes flicked to the photo stuck to the windshield of his truck, then to the boy squatting on the ground with an arm around his sister.

"Fuck," Daryl said angrily kicking at the tire of his truck as he began to stalk around to the other side. He'd been so amped up over what happened in Atlanta, about what happened here. Amped up about that little girl last night. Angry that Callie would even think about leaving and taking what little bit of family he felt he had left here at camp. That woman and her kids, that fuck up Danny included. That woman that had shared little bits of herself with him over smokes, let her makeshift family bore into his hardened exterior without even trying. That little boy who had shown him and Merle kindness that really only a child could show.

That little boy had handed him that picture and when he looked down he'd seen Merle there smiling that fucking big ass grin of his, practically heard the man in his ear. _You gonna leave me behind, but at least you got this nice little picture, and my fuckin' hand in your back seat. _

He'd snapped at that boy so quick, he didn't even have time to try and hold it back. He'd just gone off. And continued to go off until that boy dropped that photo that wouldn't stop looking at him, and ran off. Ran right into Callie's side and hid himself there.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>It was nearly twenty minutes after Callie had stopped by Andrea's side that she'd heard the gun shot echo through the camp grounds. She and Danny had been divvying up the ammo that Rick had allotted them from the stuff they'd brought back. They'd loaded up all their weapons and packed the rest away in the Hummer when the shot rang out.<p>

Danny shot out from the back of the Hummer so quick, his eyes wide and hand on his shotgun ready to go. Callie had watched his eyes roam over Andrea as she sat there weeping again. He'd looked back at Callie for an instant before she nodded her head and walked over with him.

Andrea had protested when Danny bent down and lifted the now dead and resting body of Amy in his arms. Callie had merely put a hand out and lifted the woman from the ground, walking solemnly behind Danny as he trudged up that hill. There was a place waiting for her. Dale had come up with them, his eyes downcast as he walked with Jenna and Miles. Lori stayed with Ben and the catatonic Gracie while they said goodbye to one of their own as Danny had put it when he laid Amy's body in that hole.

It was an hour later now. The entire camp ground was packed up and ready to go. Morales and his family had left while Callie and the rest had been burying Amy. Apparently they'd decided to take a go at finding their family.

Upon hearing that Callie let her eyes wander the camp, until she landed on that familiar truck. Merle's big ass motorcycle stowed away in the bed, and Daryl leaning his ass along the front fender just watching everyone else get ready. She'd half expected him to pick up and leave. She'd figured that's what he was planning when he'd pushed Ben completely out of his life with his little tirade.

She hated to admit it, but she was so happy when she felt that gaze of his settle on hers that she'd had to turn away so that he wouldn't see her big fucking grin. She was still pissed off at him, but she didn't really want to think what she'd do if he up and left.

"Alright, listen up people." Shane's voice sounded and brought Callie back from her stupor. Her ass was settled along the front bumper of the Hummer mirroring Daryl's position as he continued to stare over at her. Ben was settled down at her feet, digging his toes into the ground. "We're gonna start off now. Dale's gonna lead the way in the RV. We're gonna follow down. Danny you're gonna bring up the rear?"

"Yeah, we got your back, Ponch." Danny said with a smile at Dale. Callie heard Glenn and T-Dog let out a laugh at Danny's tv reference, probably the first chuckle in the group since the shit went down last night. Danny's body was leaning in that oh-so-cool-calm-and-collected manner he had against the Hummer's open door, his head poking out the open window as he nodded. Callie nodded her head to Danny who smiled knowing he got at least two of the group to smile. Big fucking vehicle in the front, big fucking vehicle in the back. Convoy protection as good as they were going to get.

"Alright, people with radios we're gonna be on channel 30." Shane was going on and getting into character now and it brought a bit of a smile to Callie's lips as she half listened to him.

Callie watched Jenna follow behind Carol and Sophia into the RV. She'd asked Callie if she could stay with Andrea, hoping to repay the woman's kindness to her after Mike's death by staying close in case she needed a shoulder to cry on. Callie had only smiled and waved the red-head away. Miles was riding with Jim in his busted up tow truck. The older man was even going to let Miles drive, a fact that had pretty much sealed the deal and put a stop to any and all protests of Callie and Danny even being heard. Danny was still a bit ill-at-ease with Miles riding with Jim. A fact made more evident as Danny eyed the two of them prepping the truck.

Callie caught Danny's eye and he shook his head. He mouthed the word 'later' and Callie just nodded. It seemed like Danny and Callie would have plenty of time to discuss whatever misgivings Danny currently held against Jim. The man looked utterly exhausted, more than even she did. Miles driving didn't seem like such a bad idea really.

Callie let her hip slide off of the Hummer's front bumper and knelt down beside Ben in the dirt. She smiled at him, and ran a hand over his hair. As she was about to open her mouth, a shadow fell over them.

"What you doing on the ground, boy?" Daryl's voice crashed down on them and Callie's eyes snapped up a fraction of a second after Ben's. Daryl didn't even spare Callie a glance, his piercing blue gaze settled only on Ben's startled gaze. "Ain't no use to no one sitting there sulkin'. Get up." With that Daryl began to walk away, and Callie's confused gaze met Danny's raised brow as she got to her feet to watch the man walk away.

Ben slowly got off the ground, his eyes staring after Daryl as he walked past the RV and back over to his truck. Ben's tiny face scrunched in confusion as he looked over to Callie and all she could do was shrug.

"Well come on!" Daryl yelled turning angrily around as soon as he was a few paces from his truck. "I ain't got all day to wait on you. Someone's got to clean these fuckin' arrows off for me. Can't do it and drive. So get your scrawny little ass over here little man, you're riding with me."

Ben's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas, and Callie met Daryl's gaze. This time she didn't turn away and hide the big fucking grin on her face. And when he saw that grin, he shook his head and started chewing on that dirty goddamned thumbnail of his and she was about ready to run over and kiss him. That fucker. Ben looked up to Callie and she shook her head and ran a hand over her sweaty hair.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled again. "Grab your shit and get in the truck little man. I ain't got all day." Danny reached into the Hummer and grabbed Ben's little Mario Brother's backpack and tapped the kid on the shoulder. Ben snatched the backpack so fast and started running so fast he nearly tripped three times before getting to Daryl.

"Gonna be an interesting ride," Danny said watching Ben just stare up at Daryl for a few minutes. Daryl's eyes were on Callie, who was still grinning like an idiot back at him. Angling up beside a woman he thought of as his best friend in the whole world Danny chucked her on the shoulder and smiled "Thought you had rules."

"Hush," Callie said bumping him with her elbow and finally looking away from Daryl.

"Just saying," Danny muttered rubbing his ribs where Callie had bumped him. "You ain't never smiled at me like that Miss Daisy."

"That's because you give me a goddamned headache," Callie said pushing his shoulder. "And give me the keys. That crack just lost you driving privileges." She snatched the keys from his hands as he laughed, and spared one last look at Daryl and Ben.

They were all ready to depart the campsite, each one looking around one last time at the place that had been home to some of them for months upon months. A safe haven. One more place marred forever by the horror of this new world.

Shane was pacing near the RV by Dale, everyone done saying their goodbyes, all waiting on Rick. Rick a man that had come back from the dead and taken the reigns of this ragtag group in his hands. Callie spotted the man, running the back of his hand along his lips as he too surveyed the area from the hill above. She gave Danny's shoulder a pat and motioned towards Rick with her head before she started over.

Callie walked at a steady pace, feeling eyes on her as she went. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Daryl, just needed to let that warmth wash over her from head to toe dragging the goose bumps down her spine.

"Hey," Callie said stepping up beside the man and surveying the campgrounds from his elevated position. Rick looked over at her, a small smile of welcome on his lips. A smile that didn't reach his tired, worried eyes.

"Hey," Rick said in return.

"Your wife and son are waiting for you," Callie said placing her hands in her back pocket and rocking back on her heels a bit. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"I know," Rick ran his hand through his hair again, eyes wide and on the ground. "I don't—I didn't," he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head as he met her gaze. "What if I'm wrong?"

"Rick, what if you're right." Callie said with a bit of a smile. His eyes narrowed on her for an instant before once again fanning across the camp. "Rick, do you know why these people follow you? Why they hold on to your words? Why they so strongly and willingly are ready to follow your lead?" He shook his head and she put a hand to his arm. "You haven't seen all the horrors that we have. You didn't see what we saw, didn't experience it firsthand. You didn't witness the fall of humanity, merely heard of it in your travels. And because of that, you've got something that we all let die a long time ago. Hope." Callie took a breath and squeezed his arm. "And hope is exactly what we need."

_Stitch in your knitted brow_

_And you don't know how_

_You're gonna get it out_

_Crushed under heavy chest_

_Trying to catch your breath_

_But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

_Making the best of it_

_Playing the hand you get_

_You're not alone in this_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope_

_~Hope For The Hopeless/ A Fine Frenzy_

AN: Well this one ended up longer than I was thinking, and I didn't get to where I wanted. But there was stuff in this one that I really, really wanted to get out. Daryl's a complex character to get into the head of so it's fun for me to get little moments with him and Callie. I've put a couple of fun things in there… The helicopter that we know is real (from Season 2's finale)… they know is real. Jim's not bit… We're just getting started here people, they're on the road. You're troopers, reading these long ass chapters, So please read and review. Tell me what you're thinking.

Also, I'm thinking of working up a companion piece to this. Chronicling Ben's photos. It would be a bunch of one-shot stories from all different points based on a single snap shot. Something you guys think you might be interested in?


	13. People Are Strange

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hi everyone. I'm so glad you all are enjoying yourselves while reading this lovely little piece of my imagination. I can't believe we're at chapter 13 already. I really didn't think I'd make it here this quickly. This chapter finds our crew on the road to the CDC, but with a busted RV and a shit load of odd flat tires they make a pit stop…_

_My lovely reviewers, favorite story alerters, and author alert peeps. Keep me moving ahead, keep me thriving in this groove of creativity, and keep your feedback coming. I promise you all that there will be a pay off coming for all your patience with the build-up of Callie and Daryl… though now I hope that it will be worth the hype. Guess we'll just have to see huh?_

_As always, read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Note: I've put transmission on the CB in italics, so you don't get confused and start thinking they're all together when they aren't. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 13: People Are Strange**

"I spy with my little eye," Danny muttered from the passenger seat of the Hummer.

"Oh God, please shut up." Callie muttered running her hand down her face and rubbing at her temple. Danny chuckled and tapped his foot on the front consol as he blew a puff of smoke out the window. He turned to face her with a wide ass grin, his cigarette perched precariously on his lips.

"Something blue," Danny said with a chuckle his eyes sliding towards her.

"Fuck you're worse than all the kids combined. How could I forget how annoying riding alone with you was?" Callie muttered stealing his cigarette and taking a drag off of it before she flicked it out her own open window. Danny chuckled before settling his eyes again on the road before them.

"Come on, something blue?" Danny continued, his eyes angling back to the little girl curled up on her side in the back seat. Gracie didn't make a sound, her eyes flicking over Danny's face before she buried her head into her arms and snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"Daryl's truck," Callie spat as she tightened her hands on the wheel. "It's been Daryl's fucking truck for the past hour and a half. Pick a new damn game."

Ignoring Callie, Danny spun a bit in his seat and smiled right down at Gracie. "Callie's got a bit of a bug up her butt, huh?" Danny muttered with a smile. "But I think you like my game so I'm gonna keep on playin'. You get to guess next time though. Don't let Callie win just cause she's in a mood."

Gracie didn't reply, didn't even crack a smile. Callie shifted her gaze to the rearview mirror angled so that she could see the little girl in the back seat. She was huddled under that blanket, even in the stifling heat of the day. Snuggled in so deep that you could barely even see her. Callie and Danny had opened all of the windows and the sunroof in an effort to keep the girl from completely overheating.

"Danny, let her be," Callie said quietly to the man beside her. He turned forward and pulled another cigarette from his pack, and slid another halfway out of the pack for her to grab. She took it, placed it in her mouth and grabbed his offered lighter.

"We gotta keep tryin'," Danny said angling his gaze out over the mass of cars on the road. "Can't let her just go on like that. Ain't no way for a little girl to live."

"This world ain't a place for a little girl to live," Callie muttered, her cigarette bouncing on her lips as she tossed Danny's lighter back into his lap. She slid her gaze towards Danny's eyes and gave him a smile. "But you're right."

"Wow, that musta been tough to say." Danny chuckled as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He leaned back and looked at Gracie. "You are my witness, Gracie-girl. Don't let her go denying she said that now."

Callie let out a sigh and shook her head as she smiled. Her eyes returned to the back of Daryl's truck, some strange part of her believing that she could feel the man's gaze in his rearview mirror looking back at her. Watching her and Danny smoke with an envious glare.

They'd been on the road for over two hours, making a slow progress down the clogged highway towards the exit that would lead them to the CDC. Green lush forests passed on the left and the right hand side, while cars piled up and blocked their path every couple of miles. They'd had to stop about eight times so far to move cars out of the way so that they could make it past.

Each time they got out, Callie and Danny's eyes would roam over the cars on the road. Danny looking for his wife's car. That fucking Jeep her new man had bought her, with the bumper sticker he'd slapped on the last time he'd visited. The one that said "I hate bumper stickers". It was a joke, and he was pretty sure she'd probably taken it off by now. But he still kept looking, thinking that he'd at least be able to make out the outline of where it had been stuck on.

He'd used superglue to put it on after all. He was pretty damned sure that would leave a mark in the paint he'd be able to see.

A smirk rose on Danny's lips as he tilted his head and exhaled a puff of smoke to the highway. They weren't moving very fast, but gaining ground compared to when they'd started off. Callie's eyes were shifted a bit to the right, her cigarette held between the firm line of her lips.

"I spy with my little eye," she muttered, letting the cigarette bounce. "Something that's gonna ruin our day."

"Fuckin' stragglers," Danny said leaning over to look out the window. Walking in the grass ambling in the same general direction that they were heading was a Walker. Danny watched as Callie flicked her hand along the control to the high beams, flashing them twice at Daryl's truck in front of them.

Callie watched as Daryl's brake lights lit up just a bit, and he slowed enough to stick his head out a bit and look back. Her arm went out the window to point at their shambling slow moving friend and he angled his head in that direction. Danny's eyes continued to follow the straggler as they moved on.

"He's got a friend," Danny muttered slipping his seat belt off and spinning in his seat to look out the back window. Callie pressed her foot into the brake a bit and slid her gaze towards the side mirror where she could see the second Walker ambling not far behind them on the road. She let the car glide slowly down the road, almost coming to a stop as Danny turned the other way in his seat to see if he could find any more. Callie's eyes watched the one Walker that she could see, hoping to God that they didn't need to make another pit stop any time soon.

"And baby makes three," Danny said moving his head back from the open window and punching his fingers to the button that would bring the windows up. "Gah," Danny shot back in his seat a bit as the teenage Walker, looking no older than Jenna put his gore encrusted fingers to the now closed window.

Callie followed suit and put up the remaining two windows and even closed the sunroof. Her eyes shifted to Gracie in the backseat, and she smiled down at the wide-eyed stare of the girl. Her foot pushed just a little harder on the gas pedal. Danny let out a low groan of disgust as the teenage Walker's fingers slid loudly along the glass of his window and then the back. Danny's fingers made a grab for the CB radio and Callie tightened her grip on the wheel.

Callie again let her foot press just a bit harder on the pedal. She'd fallen a good bit behind Daryl's truck as they kept watch for anymore Walkers and had a good bit of distance to catch up yet. Her eyes on the rearview, Callie's hand shot out to stop Danny just as his fingers hit the button to talk to the others.

"Look," Callie said nodding her head a bit and again pushing slightly on the brake. "Something's got their attention."

Sure enough the three Walkers, teenage nightmare included, were cocking their heads towards the wooded area and slowly making their way towards something unseen. Callie and Danny watched in rapt awe as the Walkers moved their dead feet faster almost at a run towards the sun dappled woods. It was at that point that Callie really took notice of just how many cars were parked along the road. So many cars, parked in an odd arc, practically three rows deep.

Callie's foot pressed onto brake and she reached out her hand for the CB handset. Danny's eyes were narrowed on the woods, also taking in the odd arc of cars.

"Only thing that would get their attention like that is dinner." Danny said quietly, trying not to let Gracie hear him. Shifting his eyes to the back, he noticed that the little girl was now curled into a ball on the floor of the backseat settled behind Callie's seat. Reaching a hand back he ran his fingers through her tangled curls. "It's okay, Gracie-girl. We're safe."

Suddenly loud bangs, resembling gunshots reverberated around them and had Callie and Danny both looking forward. Daryl's truck had come to a stop, swerved slightly to the side near twenty feet ahead of them. Not far in front of him, Callie could see the front end of Jim's tow truck smashed into one of the many cars lining the road. Smoke was pouring from the front.

"Callie to Jim, come back." Callie said into the handset her other hand gripping her gun as she exchanged a glance with Danny.

"_Don't move, keep the Hummer there_," Daryl's voice crackled over the CB. Both Danny and Callie looked ahead to see Daryl peering out the small window at them.

"_We're fine_," Miles distorted, obviously pissed off voice crackled over the radio.

"What's going on? over." Callie said eyeing the man as he leaned his head down no doubt to say something to Ben in his passenger seat.

"_Rick for Callie, come back_." Rick's voice crackled and Callie shook her head.

"For fuck's sake, what's going on?" Callie practically yelled into the CB. "You shooting up there?"

"_Flat tires_," Rick said quietly through the static on the radio. "_The RV_, _the wagon, Shane, and Jim's truck_." He paused for a moment. "_Daryl_?"

"_Yeah. Fuck_." Daryl's reply was short and clipped, he was obviously pissed off. "_Boy, I gotta get out and check the truck! Stop pulling on me!" _Callie heard Daryl say to Ben, his finger not yet disengaged from the radio.

"I'll go," Danny said quietly. Callie tapped his shot gun sitting near the center console and he nodded. Opening the sunroof Danny slipped upwards and looked around, making sure the coast was clear of the Walkers that they'd spotted not too long ago. Slipping back down he gave her a nod. "Looks like whatever got their attention in those woods, got it good. I'm gonna go see if I can calm Ben down."

"_Rick for Callie, come back_." Rick's voice crackled over the CB again as Danny slid out of the Hummer and made his way towards Daryl's truck. He was moving slowly, checking his surroundings, his shotgun up and ready to go if need be.

"Go ahead," Callie said back into the handset as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"_You good back there?"_ Rick said, the worry obvious in his voice.

Callie half smiled, and then slipped herself up through the sunroof of the Hummer. She looked down the road to where she could see Rick standing outside of the station wagon, one hand on his hip and one on the radio. His eyes were fixed back at them, and she waved her hand. Extending the CB handset to its limit she raised it to her mouth as she did a quick sweep of the area around them.

"Yeah, we're good," Callie said letting the button go. Grimacing she pressed it again. "Not really an ideal place to stop though. We had three stragglers back here minutes ago. One had its hand on our windows before—" she stopped let the button go. A deep breath and she pressed it again. "Rick something's not right here."

"_Yeah_," Rick's voice came back over the radio after a beat. "_You guys got a flat?"_

"No. We're good," Callie said sliding back into the Hummer. "We apparently stopped far enough back to miss out on the fun." She watched through the front window as Danny opened the passenger door of Daryl's truck and stuck his head inside.

"_Why don't you all head up this way_," Rick said then added. "_Quickly. We can assess together_."

Callie nodded her head and was about to put the CB handset down but her eyes went forward again.

"Daryl, can you see Miles and Jim?" Callie asked into the handset, her eyes trying to see past Daryl's truck.

"_They're fine,"_ Daryl spat back a slight crackle in the radio. "_They're moving 'round. Pissed off like the rest of us." _

Callie let out a breath and settled the handset back into place. Running a hand down her face Callie peered into the backseat, but she didn't immediately see Gracie. Not until the little girl poked her head around from behind Callie's seat.

Picking up her gun from its place in the center console Callie tucked it into the front of her pants and slowly opened her door. Shifting her gaze she saw Danny holding Ben's hand as they made their way towards the pacing Miles. Daryl was just getting out of his truck and settling his crossbow at his back. His eyes shifted to her for a moment before he began circling his truck. Callie moved to the back door of the Hummer and opened it, smiling down at the little girl curled into the small space between the seats on the floor. It was almost exactly the position that she'd found the little girl in months ago.

Reaching down Callie picked up Gracie and settled her small form at her hip. Grabbing her backpack from the backseat she shut the doors and began working her way towards Daryl.

Daryl was staring intently at the ground, and bent down to one knee just as Callie and Gracie got to him. Callie stared down at his sandy blonde head and bit at the inside of her cheek. He let out a huff of disgust and picked up something shiny from the ground, holding it up and letting the sunlight flicker on the long wire.

"Is that barbed wire?" Callie asked shifting Gracie on her hip and staring down at the man. Daryl gave the barest hint of a nod, his eyes following the trail to where the barbed wire seemed to originate. Turning her head Callie's gaze followed his, landing on the closest row of cars parked in that strange arc around the woods. She could see barbed wire wrapped around the closest car and flowing over to the next and so on for as far as her eye could see. "What the fuck?"

"Come on," Daryl said getting to his feet and pulling his crossbow off of his back. "Ain't safe to be standin' around here," Daryl flicked his gaze to her and Gracie at her hip. "You got her?" Callie nodded as Daryl cocked an arrow into his crossbow, ready to go if needed. He waved his arm, signaling for Callie to step up in front of him and she did without even a thought. With Gracie in her arms she was nowhere close to being able to take out a Walker if one happened upon them. Or anything else that might pop out at them.

"Ben okay?" Callie asked, turning her head slightly to Daryl at her back. He sniffed, and his face scrunched in what Callie could only assume was confusion.

"He freaked out when I said we had a flat." Daryl said his eyes roaming the area as they walked. They passed Jim's truck, front bumper smashed into another car. Callie and Daryl's eyes both went to the ground as they walked, and both of them easily sidestepped the three visible lengths of barbed wire stretched out along the road. Daryl nodded his head and Callie spotted the barbed wire stuck to the front passenger tire of Jim's truck.

"Their parents were killed while changing a flat," Callie said quietly, her eyes moving from Gracie tucked in her arms up to where Ben was anxiously watching them approach. They boy's hand was pulling on Danny's, as Danny turned to talk with Shane, Dale and Rick. "He's done that every time we've had to change a tire. No matter how many times we tell him it'll be okay."

Daryl's eyes shifted from the side of Callie's face to where the little boy was practically dancing from side to side in agitation.

"Can't fault him for being cautious," Daryl said quietly and Callie nodded her head in return. No you couldn't fault that little boy for being cautious. Callie felt Daryl's chest bump into her back as he moved just a bit closer as they passed more cars, with more barbed wire wrapped around them. His hand settled in that familiar spot on the small of her back and she couldn't help but smile a bit. Idly she wondered if he even realized he was touching her half the time he did it.

No matter how hard this man wanted to push out his rough, loner exterior, he couldn't hold back his true nature. He was a natural protector. Alpha male.

"You can't really fault anyone for being cautious anymore," Callie said quietly, absently running her cheek along the top of Gracie's head. Daryl's hand slid off of its place at the small of her back as they came to a stop by Rick, and he shook it out as he came to the sudden realization that he'd been touching her. Ben bounced over towards Daryl with a worried frown, and Daryl roughly tussled the boys hair while turning his attention towards Rick, Shane and the others.

"See you found the barbed wire," Callie nodded to Shane's hand as she shifted Gracie on her hip. She felt a small hand on her arm and turned to find Jenna offering to take the little girl from her. Grown up talk, Callie loved that Jenna knew that without being told. Handing the little girl over, Callie pulled at her tank top sticking to her sweat covered back and turned her attention back towards the woods and the strangely parked cars.

Slowly her eyes shifted to the left where a little further up she spotted a concrete building with a turn-in. More cars were stuffed into the area, and one very out of place Army Jeep with a large red cross on the side. Callie's gaze narrowed and then she remembered something Felipe had said to her as they were leaving Heavenly Grace.

"Is this a camp ground?" Callie asked turning towards Glenn and Dale as they surveyed the road map. Glenn was shaking his head and pointing.

"No," Glenn said tapping his finger on the map. He looked up and met her eyes. "It's a pit-stop. You know one of those places with a little visitors center with maps, a couple of public restrooms and a little trail." Callie followed his gaze up to the large cement building. "It's a place to stretch your legs."

"Yeah, well we saw a few Walkers stretching their legs down the road a bit." Danny mumbled, not loud enough to go past the small group of them assembled between Shane's Jeep and the Peletier's station wagon that Rick was driving.

"This must be what Felipe was talking about," Callie said, her eyes yet again drifting towards the Army Jeep near the large visitors center. "As we were leaving he mentioned this friend, a doctor he worked with, who said that there was a group of people trying to get into the CDC. He said that they were going to get as close as they could and set up camp. This must be it."

Callie hadn't even realized she'd been walking towards that visitor's center until Rick's hand tightened around her arm and pulled her to a stop beside him. He looked at her from under the brim of his hat and she shook her head.

"So you think there are people in there?" Glenn was asking as he shifted his gaze towards the large building.

"This amount of cars," Danny said shaking his head and scratching at the back of his neck. "That'd be a shit load of people crammed into a fucking teeny-tiny rest station. Probably in the woods."

"We should check it out," Callie said quietly, her eyes still on the Army Jeep. Rick's gaze fell to her and then followed her gaze. Putting a hand to her shoulder he nodded his head.

"Let's figure this out first," Rick said his eyes skimming over their assorted group and then to the sky above. As Summer started to move into early Fall the rain seemed to start coming more and more often. The slow darkening skies seemed to have followed them as they drove for the last two hours, and now that they were at a standstill Rick was really hoping that this would be a short little burst when and if it came down. "Shane, you got a spare right?"

"Yeah," Shane said angling his head towards the Jeep. T-Dog nodded his head once and turned to start getting the spare off of the back. Shane returned his gaze to them his distaste for the situation obvious on his face. But he kept his mouth shut. Whatever his opinion, whatever he wanted to say about the decision to go to the CDC, he kept it inside that tight lipped mouth of his. And Callie couldn't help but smile a bit at him as he nodded at her. "What about you all?"

"I been riding on mine," Daryl said shifting his squinted angry gaze a bit to Rick. "Guessing you guys don't have one either?"

"No," Rick said while Jim shook his head and ran a hand over his overly sweaty brow. "But there are enough cars round that we should be able to find something to fit."

"That isn't going to help the RV," Dale said grimacing and pulling his bucket hat off of his head. "That hose," he shook his head sharing a glance with Jim. "The thing's more duct tape now than anything. I don't think we're going to be able to get it going again without an actual replacement."

"There's a station up the road a bit," Jim's voice was more than tired as he looked to Rick. He smiled a bit, sweat rolling down his neck and drenching the collar of his shirt. Callie's eyes shifted to Danny who was eyeing the man as he scratched at his neck.

"You're sure?" Rick asked a bit apprehensive of the idea of splitting up. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the older man. It wasn't hard to tell that Jim was a bit shaken up, the day wasn't quite warm enough to account for the sweat pouring off of the thin man. Rick's eyes shifted to Shane who raised his brows and crossed his arms over his chest before looking around at the cars parked in that odd arc along the road.

"I've stopped there a couple times for parts before. They may still have something we can use. I got a jack in the truck," he turned to Miles as he wiped a hand under his hat. "Son, go grab it and come back. We can change Shane's tire, and he can take T-Dog and I to get the parts while y'all look for tires. Miles you can help Dale take a look at the RV and my truck see what's what."

Miles nodded his head and started back towards the truck. Danny gave Glenn a pat on the arm, and Glenn nodded following quickly behind Miles and placing a friendly smack to the back of the boy's shoulder when he caught up to him. Danny returned his gaze to Callie who was still eyeing the Army Jeep not too far off.

"You're not gonna pay attention to anything until we go up there, are you?" Danny muttered falling into step beside her as she slowly worked her way towards the first row of cars covered in barbed wire. Callie shot a look over her shoulder at him, then angled her eyes over towards the group of men still discussing the plan for getting them up and on their way.

"You know me well, Mr. Murdock," Callie said with a smile. Before turning her eyes to the Jeep, her fingers fiddled with the gun tucked into her pants. "I just need to make sure."

"Well, let's go." Danny said shifting his gaze over his shoulder. "Before your boyfriend realizes you've left his side."

"I'm warning you," Callie said settling her fingers to the barbed wire on the driver's side door of a nearby Lincoln. Placing her hand flat on the hood of the car she pushed up and got her booted foot up on to the hood. The sound of the depressing hood as her weight hi it caught the attention of the men back near the RV.

"Uh oh," Danny said vaulting himself over the trunk of the car beside her. "Here comes the your boy. And he don't look happy. I'd start practicing my pouty lip if I were you."

Callie slipped her other foot up beside her, ignoring the both Danny's snide remarks and the yells coming from behind. The heated glare on her shoulders from Daryl as he rushed over to where she and Danny were sliding between cars was intense, and not something she really wanted to look back and feel the full force of. Keeping her eyes on the Jeep she pulled her gun from her waistband. Beside her Danny held his shotgun at the ready, his eyes shifting from left to right as they walked.

"Callie," Rick's voice was close and Callie shifted her gaze over her shoulder. Both Rick and Daryl were weaving between cars a few feet behind them, both with weapons drawn and ready eyes flicking around them and peering into cars that they passed. Callie kept moving, she watched Danny head a little past the Jeep his eyes taking in the small visitors center. "I said we'd check later."

"Sorry," Callie said, her hand skimming over the back of the Jeep as she tried to peer in the windows. "I –" she turned to face both men. "I just need to see." Rick's eyes were hard, but a slow understanding dawned on him as he nodded his head. Looking to her left Callie's eyes met the snarled expression of Daryl as he shifted his eyes between her and the Jeep.

"Well come on," Daryl said stepping forward. "Let's take a look."

Callie's hand slid along the Jeep skimming over the large red cross on the side of the door. She heard Rick and Daryl moving around behind her.

"Hey, dumb-fuck," Daryl's whispered voice held an edge as he moved slowly past the Jeep to where Danny was standing near the building. "What you doing?"

Daryl moved past Rick, his eyes sliding to the woods behind the building, over benches covered in blood and gore, and back to Danny. Danny's fingers were curled into the closest board covering the door in to the building. He was pulling slightly, trying to make a crack that would allow him to see inside the darkened interior. Rick was working to keep his eyes on Daryl and Danny, and on Callie so he settled himself between the two, eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Oh God," Callie's whispered voice was loud enough to carry as her fingers settled on the door handle and she peeked inside. The window was almost completely covered in dried blood, but she could see that there was a body in what looked to be Army fatigues settled on the front seat. It was slumped over the steering wheel half of the back of its head missing. She tightened her grip on her gun, her eyes skimming the seat, noticing the blood and gore covering the whole thing.

Daryl's eyes flicked back to Callie, watching as she looked into the Army Jeep. A part of him wished he'd stayed over there. He could see the shaking of her hand as she gripped her gun, see her chest rising and falling as she tried to steady her nerves. The creaking of the wood as Danny yet again pulled on the boards over the door pulled his attention from the woman, and put it back on the idiot.

"Stop that," Daryl spat coming to stand next to Danny. His eyes slid to the boards nailed haphazardly over the entrance to the building. "They're tacked up from the outside, dumbass. It occur to you why that might be?"

Danny's eyes slid to Daryl beside him, a smile on his lips. "I ain't never been afraid to check for the boogeyman behind a closed door. Didn't think you the type to be scared, Daryl."

"Ain't scared," Daryl said slipping closer and bending towards the break between the boards to try and peer in. "Just ain't stupid." The sound of the car door creaking slowly open caught the attention of both men at the building and had them turning to watch.

Callie pulled at the door slowly, stepping to the side to give it clearance. The smell hit her like a ton of bricks, and her eyes closed just for a moment as she fought the urge to wretch. She opened her eyes and saw the patch on the arm of the dead man. A red cross. A moving red cross.

The body slowly slid towards her and Callie let out a small shriek as she stumbled backwards. She felt an arm circle around her waist and roughly pull her backwards, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground with Rick as he pulled her away. Rick's gun was over her shoulder as the two of them hit the ground hard, his arm still around her waist pulling her away as the body slid out of the vehicle.

Shuffling and swearing from Danny and Daryl knocked Callie out of her stupor and she shook her head. Sitting on the ground between Rick's legs she raised her gun to the same level as Rick's.

"It's okay," Rick said moving his gun a little to the left to clear his vision. "I think it's okay. He just slid out." Rick's hand slid over her stomach and landed at her hip. He squeezed once, getting her to look at him over her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Callie said nodding and patting his hand on her hip with her still shaking free hand. She let out a breath. "Thanks, sheriff."

Rick let out a huff that could have been a sigh or a laugh, as he removed his hand from her. Danny reached down and helped her up, giving her a good hard look before squeezing her shoulder. He turned from her then and reached a hand down to Rick. Callie's eyes ventured over to Daryl who was now kneeling down beside the body. A body of an Army medic with dark waving hair. Callie felt her heart stop as Daryl looked up at her, his free hand gripping the dog tags of the dead man.

"Rick?" Shane's voice yelled up at them. Rick turned away from Danny, and ran a hand down his face before waving his arm.

"We're fine," Rick shouted back, grimacing as it carried much better than he would have thought. "We'll be down in a minute." Turning his attention towards the Jeep he watched as Callie knelt down beside Daryl, wiping the back of her hand along her mouth.

"Ain't him," Daryl said quietly, the whisper of his voice carrying no matter how hard he tried for it not to. Callie lifted her gaze to his and he slid his thumb over the dog tags in his hand. "Says here his name's Howard, Dennis R."

"Denny," Callie said pain etched to her face as her hands reached out and began pushing at the body. Daryl helped her and together they pulled the body from the car and flipped it so that his face was looking towards the darkening skies above. Her hand went to her mouth and she covered it, shaking her head as she stared down at the man with a bullet hole between his eyes. "Oh, Denny."

"You know him?" Rick's said as he settled himself on one knee at the head of the man.

"Yeah," Callie said quietly her fingers hovering over the dead man's face. "We—" she shook her head and clenched that hovering hand into a fist. "He was a friend of Bobby's. They joined up together. We were close." Her eyes lifted to meet Daryl's for a second and then slid to Rick and Danny.

"Don't mean anything, Cal." Danny said eyeing their surroundings.

"He ain't bit," Daryl said gaining the attention of the group again. "No where I can see anyway."

"So he shot himself," Danny said shrugging. "Seen a lot of people opting for the easier way, Daryl. Not really surprising."

"Ain't no gun in that Jeep," Daryl said his eyes sliding to the Jeep and then back to glare at Danny with a raised brow. The look he was giving Danny said it clear as day, 'dipshit'. The word was practically hanging in the air and Callie was surprised when Daryl didn't actually say it out loud.

"So someone shot him," Rick said slowly making his way to his feet, his eyes making a sweep of the area.

"Yeah," Daryl said watching as Callie slipped the dog tags off of the dead man and pocketed them. "Someone shot him, and left him in here to rot."

"Let's get back to the others," Rick said quickly, his eyes sliding to the building. "Anything over there?"

"Boarded up from the outside," Danny said shouldering his shotgun and smiling at Rick. "Deputy Daryl there, figures that's a sign that something's locked inside. So we decided not to pry too much."

"Probably right," Rick said sliding his gaze to Daryl who was scowling at Danny's remark. "Callie," Rick's voice had her pushing to her feet and wiping her hands on her jeans. Her eyes hadn't left the dead man's face yet. Rick reached out a hand to touch her elbow and she jumped a bit. "I'm sorry. Do you need more time?"

"No," Callie shook her head, taking a couple deep breaths and making sure that the tears clouding her eyes didn't fall. She shook her head again, glanced one more time at Denny's body at her feet and then up into Daryl's eyes. "No. I'm good. Let's get back to the others."

They made their way slowly down towards the others. Callie's hand patted at Denny's dog tags in her pocket and she kept repeating what Danny said in her head. _Don't mean anything. _Her eyes slid back to the Jeep and met Daryl's hardened gaze as he brought up the rear. _He ain't bit,_ echoing now. Followed closely by Rick's voice darkly stating a fact that made her sick to her stomach as she lifted herself up over the hood of the car and back to the road.

_Someone shot him._

* * *

><p>Shane, T-Dog and Jim had been gone for nearly a little over an hour now, and Dale was literally pacing a hole into the top of the RV. His binoculars were focused on the spot down the road where the sky seemed to meet the land, the last place that he'd been able to see Shane's Jeep before it disappeared. His eyes slid to the sky above and he inwardly cursed at the clouds beginning to ebb away at the sun.<p>

Lowering the binoculars he looked to the road, watching as Jenna sat beside Andrea trying to coax the woman into speaking. He saw Andrea's mouth move, saw her sad eyes slide to Gracie, saw her work at smiling but failing miserably. The little girl was still in shock, her body curled up in between the two girls, her eyes staring at her boot covered toes. And Dale knew that her presence was just a reminder to Andrea of Amy's passing. His heart hurt for both Andrea and Gracie as he stared down at them.

Jenna and Carol had managed to finally get Gracie into actual clothes that Callie had brought back from the Hummer. And Jenna placed a protective arm around the little girl as another shiver shook her tiny form, a shiver that had nothing to do with the weather outside. The darkening skies had brought a wind with it that helped to cool what had once been sweltering air. It was still hot as hell, Dale mused as he wiped at his brow under his hat, but at least it was a bearable heat now.

His eyes slid a bit further, watching as Rick and Glenn worked to change the tire on the station wagon. Finding the tire to fit the Peletier's car had been the easiest, getting it off of the almost identical station wagon settled in what Danny had dubbed 'the car mote' had been the hard part. Rick stood up, cracking his back and speaking to Carl who stood close by his father's side. The smile on Rick's face was contagious as he placed his campaign hat atop his boy's head.

"_Hey Dale_," Danny's voice crackled over the radio and Dale couldn't help but smile as he lifted the handset to his lips.

"Go ahead, Danny." Dale said as he lifted the binoculars to look down the road to where he could just make out Danny's form. Danny, Callie and Miles were milling about the cars closer to where Jim, Daryl and the Callie had stopped. They were siphoning gas from some of the cars. From the looks of it they'd finished with Daryl's truck and were now beginning to work on Jim's tow truck.

"_Did I ever tell you the story about the first time Callie and I siphoned gas?"_ Danny's voice was a pleasant blast through the radio. Below Dale heard Glenn remark something about Danny's perpetual happiness being a front for something. Rick shook his head and smiled slightly at Glenn, then turned his gaze up to Dale.

"No," Dale responded looking at Danny's form in the distance. From here he could make out Danny turned back towards the RV looking at him. "Don't think you did."

"_It's a good story_," Danny said chuckling a bit. In the background Dale picked up Callie's voice saying something along the lines of '_Danny I swear to God_-' before Danny cut her off. "_Remind me to tell you sometime. Pretty sure Ben's got a picture of it in that pack of his." _ Danny let go of the button for a moment, and Dale stared confusedly at the man still looking at him. "_In the meantime, stop with the fuckin' pacing. I can hear you all the way over here and it's goddamned annoying."_

Dale let out a laugh and shook his head as he let his binoculars slip down. He lifted his hand in the air waving at the man before turning his back.

"_Did you just flip me off," _ Danny's voice crackled through the radio and had Dale laughing a bit more as he sat himself into his lawn chair and settled his eyes back on the horizon. _"I'm taking your silence as a yes, Dale. I gotta say I'm disappointed in you young man. That was highly inappropriate." _

Dale continued to laugh, hearing Glenn chuckling below as he and Rick lowered the station wagon back to the ground. That man was something else. Shaking his head Dale lifted his eyes to the gathering clouds above. Settling his binoculars around his neck he let his shoulders slacken and his body relax a bit. Danny was right. Worrying about them wasn't going to bring them back any faster.

Down the road Danny settled the handheld radio into his back pocket and smirked at the man now sitting on top of the RV. Dale was good people, but he worried too damn much. Not far behind Callie smirked at Danny's back as she placed the gas can she was carrying on the ground. Putting her hands to the trunk of Pontiac she leaned on to her elbows and ran the back of her arm across her sweaty brow.

It wasn't nearly as hot now as it had been earlier in the day, the clouds rolling in overhead had helped with that. But it was still hot enough to make any kind of physical labor uncomfortable. Part of her wished it would rain, just to help cool them all the way down. Danny continued to weave his way through the cars, and Callie shifted her gaze towards Jim's truck.

Miles was sitting in the driver's seat while Daryl pushed the car backwards away from the truck that it smashed into. Callie watched as the muscles in Daryl's arms flexed as he pushed. Watched as he ran the back of his arm along his forehead wiping away the dripping sweat. He placed his hands back on the front of the truck and pushed again. Shaking her head, Callie let her gaze shift to Danny, in her head she could feel him eyeing her and hear him laughing at her. Surprisingly he wasn't looking at her at all. She let her forehead fall to the heated metal of the Pontiac she was resting on.

Shit. If Danny had seen her watching that man she would never hear the end of it.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get the jack," Daryl said to Miles his voice carrying over the stillness that surrounded them and causing Callie's head to lift back up. Surprisingly her eyes rose and met his gaze and for a second she felt the unmistakable rush of a blush fill her cheeks. His brow narrowed, and she was thankful that she was far enough away that he couldn't see that fucking blush. "Y'all good?"

Callie lifted her thumb to the air, and tapped at the gun in her waistband. Miles got out of the truck and held up his bat waving it dramatically at Daryl. Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head as he worked his way away from them.

"Hey, Miles," Danny called from somewhere up ahead. "Come here. Think I may have found one that'll fit Jim's truck."

Callie watched Miles shut the door to the truck and shoot her a look as he maneuvered himself over the barbed wire on the vehicle closest to him. She smiled at him and waved, the all clear signal. She watched him go, and couldn't help but realize just how much the boy had grown up since they'd been at the camp. Callie ran a hand over her face, and rubbed at her eyes a bit before once again settling down on her forearms and surveying the area.

'The car mote', as Danny dubbed it, was an interesting piece of ingenuity on someone's part. Callie shifted her gaze over her shoulder and looked at the woods behind her. The hair's on the back of her neck told her that there was something in there. Someone in there was watching them. Slowly she lifted her arms and turned, settling her butt against the car. Crossing her arms over her chest she continued to stare at the woods. There were Walkers in there. That much she was sure of. She and Danny had seen them disappear into those dark depths only a half hour or so ago.

_Someone shot him._

Rick's words echoed in her head as she shifted her gaze a bit to where the Army Jeep sat in the distance. Poor dead Denny laying on the ground.

"Danny!" Miles' panicked voice rang out and startled Callie from her resting place against the car. Her eyes wide, she searched up ahead to where Danny had been. "Danny! Fuck!"

"Miles!" Callie shouted pushing off of the car. Not even thinking about it what she was rushing into she began to run. She ran full tilt and grabbed the boy by the arm, turning him from his mad dash towards the woods. "What happened? Where's Danny?"

"Fuck if I know," Miles practically screamed, his wild eyes sliding towards the woods. "One minute I'm checking out this tire, the next he's going on about a bumper sticker and running off into the fuckin' woods."

"A bumper sticker," Callie repeated, her eyes going to the cars around them. She spotted the Jeep not far off. "Shit. His wife's car." Callie's eyes went to the woods for a second before grabbing Miles by the arms pulling him close and catching his eyes. "Go get Daryl and Rick. Tell them I went after Danny."

She pushed him away and slid her eyes towards where she could see Dale on the RV looking at them. Her eyes shifted to see Daryl and Rick both looking towards them.

"Damnit, go, Miles!" Callie said turning and taking off into the woods.

Callie slid between the cars around her and broke into the brush. The cloudy skies above didn't fully prepare her for the darkness of the forest, and her steps stuttered a bit before she came to a complete stop. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light filtering in through the branches above and she stood listening for a minute, her head moving from left to right.

In the distance somewhere she heard Danny yelling names. "Leslie! Jake!" Her heart hammered in her chest as she took off into the woods. Her legs were carrying her through the trees, branches slapping at her bare arms and debris crunching under her booted feet. She didn't know how long she'd been running, or how far from the road she was when she yelled out.

"Danny!" Callie yelled as she rounded around a tree and worked her way up a steady incline. Cresting the hill, her feet skidded to a stop in the underbrush. Her eyes went wide at the sight of tents, a lot of tents, scattered about before her. She took a few tentative steps forward, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the woods. Her nose picked up the smell of rotted flesh like some familiar and completely unwelcome memory. Slowly she moved forward, her feet crunching in the debris scattered about her, echoing in the emptiness.

She couldn't hear Danny anymore, the blood was rushing in her head too loud. Something was hanging from one of the trees closest to her. Taking two more shaking steps forward, her hand clapped over her mouth.

A man, hung upside down, bloated arms reaching towards the ground. His face was purple and eyes clouded by death, and as the wind blew it turned him around so that she could see the exit wound that obliterated the back of his head.

"Callie?" A voice sounded and Callie turned fast pulling her gun and pointing it without hesitation.

"Jesus Christ, Miles!" Callie lowered her gun and grabbed at the boy dragging him close to her. His eyes were wide, just staring at the body hanging down from the tree. She shook him as she moved him away and got his attention back on her.

"What the hell?" Miles was saying as he looked around, a white knuckle grip on his bat.

"Miles," Callie said shaking him again. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get Daryl and Rick."

"They were already headed towards us," Miles said idly looking around, his feet carrying him a bit further into the small campsite that they had stumbled upon. "I followed after you. Figured you'd need back up." He kept walking, shaking off Callie's hands as she tried to pull him towards her. "What's tied to that tree?"

Callie worked her way up behind him, her eyes shifting to the tents. Each one's unzipped flap moving in the breeze. She heard the beginnings of rain as it hit the leaves above and spared a single glance up feeling a small drop hit her head. Putting a hand to Miles' arm she moved him slightly out of the way so she could see past him, her gun raised and ready.

Another dead body. This time tied to the base of the tree, it's hunched decaying form sitting on the ground, arms and torso held to the tree by three layers of thick rope.

"What the fuck is going on?" Miles' voice was a harsh whisper. "We need to get the fuck out of here." His voice reminded her of a scared child warning of the boogeyman under his bed, or hiding in his closet.

Before she could voice her concurrence, loud crunching was heard. It was the distinctive sound of footsteps. Fast, heavy footsteps, somewhere close. Miles' eyes went wide at the sound and he turned with his bat. In an instant Callie felt an impact, jarring her arm causing her gun to fly off towards where the body was tied to the tree.

"Shit!" Callie yelled as she was pushed aside and hit the ground on her hands and knees. The large black mass was heading for Miles, who stood his ground brandishing his bat ready to strike.

Callie watched in horror as the figure grabbed Miles' bat as it arced towards it, a large fist moving and colliding with the boy's shoulder. The figure, obviously male, grabbed the bat and twisted it from Miles' grip. The bat hit the ground and the man made another jab for Miles, connecting again. Callie heard the boy scream out. Heard the distinct crunch of bones, and she felt her feet begin to move.

Miles wasn't one to take a single hit and be done. Miles was a fucking survivor. He scrambled towards his bat, while Callie scrambled on her hands and knees towards where her gun had fallen. The rain filtering through the leaves faster now and making the ground slick, hindering both of them.

Where the fuck was Daryl and Rick? Callie thought as her hands moved over the ground searching for her gun.

Miles made it to his bat, and turned around to smash the unknown man. The man was on him, one hand on his arm the other on the bat. The man's mouth crashed into Miles' forearm, tearing the flesh. Miles screamed and Callie forgot about the fucking gun. She turned and saw the man's mouth on Miles, her eyes went wide with fear. Without a second thought Callie was running full tilt and tackled the man.

Her fist came down hard on his face three times, her legs straddling his large form as her arm continued to pummel the man. Her breathing was heavy as she stared down at the man, his head tilted to the side, her fist raised and ready to strike again.

"Fuck!" Miles swore, breaking whatever spell Callie was under. Callie scrambled off the man and slid her way through the debris towards Miles as he stood up slowly, cradling his damaged left arm to his body. "Oh god!"

"Miles," Callie put her hands to his arms, her eyes sliding to the still unmoving figure on the ground. "Miles. Look at me." Miles' eyes, wide with panic and fear, met hers. His lip was trembling as he moved his mouth.

"Oh god," his hushed whisper was full of every fear that he'd ever had, and caused a lump to form in Callie's throat. She held tight to his good arm, and shook him once.

"Miles! Callie! Danny!" Callie could hear Rick's voice somewhere off in the distance and she let out a breath of relief.

"Miles," Callie said calmly, holding her nerves in check. "Miles, I need you to go find Rick. Can you do that?" She shook him again and got his eyes off of the bleeding bite on his left forearm. "Miles. I need you to find Rick. I'm going to hold this guy here, but I need you to find Rick."

"He bit me," Miles said shaking his head. "He bit me."

"Miles, he's a fucking lunatic. He's not a Walker." Callie said giving the boy another shake. "You're fine."

"You don't know that," Miles said his wide eyes going to her. Callie shook him again and let go, moving to grab her gun now visible by the base of the tree. Picking up her gun she turned to look at Miles still staring at his arm.

"And you don't know either," Callie said giving him a push. "Go. Find Rick." She held his good arm and pulled him away pushing him towards where she could hear the men in the woods. "We'll deal with it when and if we have to. Until then, you are fine. You get me?"

Miles nodded his head slowly, and finally shook it. He shifted his gaze between Callie and the man laying on the ground. She checked her gun and moved towards the prone man, raising her gun just enough to point at his head. She smiled at Miles and nodded, watching him make his way slowly at first and then at a dead run.

Callie slowly moved towards the man that had attacked them, her eyes now taking in the sight of the dirty green Army fatigues. His face was bloodied, covered in a graying beard. More dirt and grime and blood distorting his features. His clothes were no better. She settled beside him, her feet wide as she stood between him and the body tied to the tree base not far off. She kicked at him once, his arm sliding off of his body limply, revealing the name embroidered in his fatigues on the upper left breast pocket.

_Whitmore._

Her eyes slid off of his name for a brief moment, angling downward to a small badge protruding from his left breast pocket. Lowering herself to one knee she took one hand off of her gun, letting her gun fall slightly as she put a trembling finger to the small piece of plastic she could see. Her fingers hit it, her eyes sliding to the man's face to assure herself he was still out cold. Slowly she slid it free from the pocket, her eyes going wide.

The man's fist lifted so fast she had no hope of preparing herself for it. She felt the impact with her shoulder, and her gun once again flew from her hand as his massive frame came down on her. She felt the breath rush from her lungs and tried to scream as he pushed his hand into her mouth. He tugged at her hair and twisted her up and off the ground, maneuvering her body like she was nothing more than a rag doll. He turned her around, one massive arm around her torso holding her arms to her body, the other hand tangled in her hair. He pulled her body so that her back was flush with his front, and he walked her forward.

"I thought they sent you," the man, Whitmore, said into her ear. His hot breath smelling of something awful that Callie couldn't quite place. "My mistake there." He was moving her now, his legs pushing against hers and forcing her to take steps.

"Let me go," Callie said through clenched teeth, his hand in her hair disengaged and he worked his massive forearm around her neck, angling her head up to look at him.

"No," Whitmore said smiling. "You're a survivor. Just like me. You should know." He nodded his head and kept moving them forward, their feet sliding in the damp forest bed. "I've got to share the truth with you. You'll like it." He pushed again at her legs causing her to fall to her knees in the mud before the dead man tied to the base of the tree. "They die."

Callie's eyes narrowed and she tried to hold her breath as the smell of the decaying man tied to the tree before her wafted up at her. She gagged but held it in, trying to turn her head away. Whitmore removed his hand from around her neck, switching it to her torso to free his right hand. His right hand slid to her thigh and she jerked up against him.

"They die." He repeated, his right hand slipping the hunting knife from her thigh holster. "Sort of. They go to sleep. They decay. They can't survive without us. Without food." He was rambling, his hot, putrid breath fanning over Callie's skin. She watched in horror as Whitmore lifted her knife into view, the steel blade glistening in the rain and the dim light filtering down from above.

"Get the fuck off of me," Callie said trying to twist her body out of his powerful grip.

"But if you give them just a taste," Whitmore moved the knife in his hand, the blade now pointing at Callie. Her eyes went wide as he moved the knife towards her, his lips moving against her ear now. His right elbow was tight against her right shoulder as he spun the knife a bit in his hand. "Watch, honey, it's almost mesmerizing."

Whitmore stabbed the knife into Callie's left shoulder and she screamed. She screamed loud and long. The knife didn't go in far, just far enough, and he shook her to get her to stop screaming.

"Watch!" he yelled. Her eyes opened, and she watched the eyes of the body tied to the tree slowly open. "Watch," the heated whisper in her ear had her shaking. Whitmore was smiling as he slowly sliced Callie, the tip of her knife moving easily through her skin right under her collarbone.

The pain was excruciating and Callie realized she was still screaming when she heard them enter the campsite.

"Fuck!" Daryl's voice was a boom of thunder and Callie's eyes widened.

Whitmore laughed as he let the knife slide out of Callie's skin. He held it out in front of him now, leaning them closer. Letting the now awake Walker lick her blood off of the knife. He leaned her forward, and she felt the rush of the Walker's breath on her face. She turned away, a pathetic whimper falling from her lips. The arms of the Walker were lifting as it's jaws snapped furiously. Whitmore dropped the knife, his large hand coming to her chin, forcing her face to look at the Walker.

"Let her go!" Rick yelled. He trained his gun on the back of the man holding Callie. He couldn't see past the man's hulking fame but he could hear the moans.

"I can take him," Daryl was yelling, and Rick shook his head. Motioning Daryl to flank around to the other side. They needed to see what was going on.

"I said let her go," Rick's voice, calm, cool and collected did not match the wavering of his arms as he held his gun. He'd made it to the side of the man now, was able to see exactly what he was doing. Rick's jaw clenched as he watched the blood roll down the front of Callie's shirt. Watched in horror as the Walker reached undead fingers towards that wound, jaws snapping. Callie's breathing was short and shallow as she stared at the Walker in front of her. "Dear God."

"Let her the fuck go!" Daryl yelled advancing a bit on the man, his crossbow raised at the man's head. He could take the shot. He could take the fucker out.

"I'd hold there, boys." Whitmore said leaning Callie a bit closer, his large hand around her neck now. She felt the fingers of the Walker like a feather over the air, so close to her almost touching her bloody shoulder. "Unless you'd like to watch her get her face torn off."

"Oh God," Callie whimpered feeling the breath of the Walker on her, the touch of its fingertips on her raw cut skin. "Oh God."

Daryl's eyes lifted from Callie to Rick, both of them taking a matching step backwards. Daryl's eyes went back to Callie, his jaw clenching and hand tightening around his crossbow. Her breathing was shallow, tears flowing down her cheeks, blood flowing freely down the front of her from a gash in her shoulder. His mouth worked in frustration as he watched the man smile as the Walker made futile attempts at getting her.

Once again he sighted down his crossbow, watching as Rick did the same. Both men's eyes met over the head of the man each one knowing that if they shot him, if they took him out, they would probably lose Callie. She was just too close to the fucking Walker for them to be able to get to her in time.

"Callie," Daryl's voice was calm, almost soothing and it had her eyes sliding to him. Daryl's jaw clenched as he watched drops of rain mixed with her tears slide off of her chin and fall to her blood soaked tank top. He let his gaze wander to Rick who was stepping a bit closer. A single nod from the former sheriff let Daryl know it was now or never. "Ain't never known you to be the type of woman who would sit there and take shit like that from no one. 'Specially some dumbfuck that just busted up one of your kids." Daryl smirked, his gaze returning to the broken woman. "You ain't the type to go out like this, darlin'."

Callie's eyes held his for a brief second. He held her gaze, and willed her to do what she needed to do. Callie's jaw clenched and her eyes went back to the Walker in front of her. Pawing at her. Touching her. Fucker. She moved fast, tilting her head forward and then crashing it backwards. She felt the impact and heard the satisfying crunch of bone as the back of her head came in contact with Whitmore's nose. She felt the searing pain of fingernails scratching into her flesh, as Whitmore's grip broke. She fell forward, her hand coming up to her neck.

Daryl ran forward, catching Callie in his arms and pulling her back from the Walker tied to the fucking tree. Both of them scrambling backwards on the wet ground. His hand went to the wound at her shoulder, and without thinking he pulled off his shirt and placed it to the wound. Pressing the fabric hard into the cut he held her back to his chest as he looked to Rick. Callie curled into him, her body shaking. Rick smashed his gun down on the man's head, knocking him unconscious with one blow. But felt the need to smash him one more time, a fact that had Daryl nodding his approval. The man's body fell in a heap to the wet ground. Rick's gun was pointed at the man's head, ready to take the shot.

"The Walker," Callie mumbled as she lifted herself away from Daryl a bit. She was settled on the wet ground between his legs, her right arm wrapped around his, their fingers interlocked as her hand held his hand to the gaping wound along her collar bone.

She made a move forward, going for her gun or her knife. Hell, he didn't know. Didn't fuckin' care. She wasn't going nowhere.

Daryl pulled her back and lifted his crossbow with his left hand. He sighted down and let the bolt fly, hitting the money shot right between the dead man's eyes. He felt Callie's body slacken and he dropped his crossbow to the ground using his now free left hand to tighten his hold on her shaking form. Her forehead dropped to his raised knee, a rattling scared breath leaving her and he settled his left hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her damp hair. Shifting his gaze he looked at Rick still eyeing the unconscious man laying at his feet.

"Do it," Daryl growled causing Rick to look over at him. Daryl snarled and moved Callie's body closer shifting on his ass so that he was facing Rick. "Take the fucker out!"

"No!" Callie yelled, her head lifting from its resting place on Daryl's knee as she tried to sit up in his arms. He held her tight to him but let her move a bit as he raised a questioning brow at her. "His pocket. His ID badge."

Rick looked over at Callie for a second, before moving forward, placing his foot on the man's neck. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the ID badge hanging from a small clip under the name Whitmore. Even in the dim light filtering down from above, the bright blue of the CDC logo stood out in striking contrast to the darkness of man's fatigues.

"Son of a bitch," Rick said under his breath, running his hand over his rain dampened hair. "Son of a bitch."

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain _

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When your strange_

_When your strange_

_~People Are Strange / The Doors_

**AN**: Well, I hope that was a fun little chapter for you. As you can see we're moving slightly out of the realm of actual Season 1 stuff. I can only hope that this is as entertaining to you as it is for me to write. Next chapter should be fun…especially since Danny is still out in the woods somewhere, Miles has been bit by a psycho…a psycho who is from the CDC. Read and review people I'd love to hear what you're thinking.


	14. Nightmare

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_My favorite people in the whole wide world. How I love you. How I hope you enjoy this next lovely installment. This chapter may best be described as useful filler. Setting us up to knock us the fuck down… as Danny would probably say. _

_Reviewers… I feel I've lost some of you. But keep with me. I promise a pay-off is coming soon…_

_I thank all of you who read, all of you who review, all of you who put me on your awesome alerts. You keep my days bright and my creative juices flowing. _

_As always please read, review and enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 14: Nightmare**

Callie's feet stumbled a bit on a tree root, and her wounded arm slammed rather ungracefully into a tree. Wincing she used the grumbled 'Pick up your fuckin' feet' that she heard from Daryl not far behind her to get her blood pumping and her feet moving. Pushing off of the tree she wished she could toss back a middle finger to the man glaring daggers at her back. Unfortunately her free hand was busy holding Daryl's now completely blood-soaked t-shirt to the wound on her left shoulder, and well her left arm was dangling in numb sort of place at her side. Something that really didn't sit well in Callie's stomach as she stumbled through the sun-dappled.

The rain had stopped, leaving behind a beautiful late summer day. It was like God above had flipped a switch the second that Callie was safe from being eaten by the Walker. The only thing that ruined the beauty of the moment were the sounds that had followed the departure of the rain. The moans and groans of the dead had been an unwelcome reminder of their current predicament, and had put a quick end to the moment of reprieve they thought they would have.

They stayed in the woods for only a few minutes. Callie watching as Rick stood guard over the prone form of Whitmore while Daryl gathered the rope from around the Walker tied to the base of the tree. She'd sat there, at the request of both men, her eyes flicking around the campsite. She'd watched Rick tie up Whitmore, his hands bound behind his back, and his large arms tied and held to his torso. Then she felt completely useless as Daryl slowly made his way around the camp taking out six other Walkers tied to trees.

They were making their way back to where the cars were parked. Daryl was helping Rick to drag the unconscious form of Whitmore back with them. Hoping that once he woke up he'd be able to answer a few pressing questions. Callie was at point, not for her ability to lead them or for the protection she could offer, hell she didn't even have her gun or her knife. She was at point because Daryl said he wanted to make sure her ass didn't fall down somewhere in the woods.

His famous 'not gonna carry your ass' sentiment obviously still in effect. Especially since he was currently busy helping to carry someone else's ass.

She slipped her eyes over her shoulder to look at the three men a few feet behind her. She knew she was slowing down when she saw just how close they were now. Whitmore wasn't a small man by any means. He was a bigger motherfucker than even Merle, which was why when Rick and Daryl had started dragging him she'd put a good ten to twelve feet between them easily.

Again, to the chagrin of the fussy shirtless man barking at her. 'Slow the fuck down,' Daryl had practically growled at her back as he shuffled along behind her. She'd smiled back at him then, giving him that grin that made him growl. That grin that told him she knew exactly what she was doing and was oh so happy that it was pissing him off.

Now, only fifteen minutes later, as she looked back to Rick and Daryl seeing them only a few feet away and gaining on her quickly she knew she was reaching the end of her rope. She could feel her head getting heavy, her feet sliding more than lifting along the dirt below. Those familiar little black specs were starting to invade her sight more and more, and when she would shake her head a little to clear them it would send the world into a spin that she was sure would never end.

"Still with us, Callie?" Rick said causing Callie's head to snap up from where it had fallen to her chest. She jumped a bit at the feel of his hand circling around her upper right arm.

She looked back at him confusedly, her eyes blinking rapidly for a minute. It was at that point that she realized she'd actually stopped walking, and was resting her bad left arm up against that tree that she thought she'd moved away from. She closed her eyes one more time, scrunching her face up as she willed the black dots to leave.

"Fuck, woman open your eyes!" Daryl's gruff voice echoed in her ears and her eyes shot open. Her eyes sought out those piercing blue orbs that liked so much to taunt her and she glared at him.

"I'm fine," Callie said through clenched teeth at the angry man currently working to keep a hold on the hefty unconscious man. She shifted her gaze to Rick and watched his eyes slide down to the bloody t-shirt she was holding. She watched his face contort into a mix of anger and concern. She knew his eyes weren't just looking at the blood on her, they were higher. On her neck. Settled on the very distinct scratches that went from under her left ear and disappeared under that blood-soaked cloth. "I'm fine."

"We need to hurry," Rick said lifting his gaze back up to her eyes.

"Well if we weren't carryin' this motherfucker, we'd be back by now." Daryl shot back grunting as he lifted Whimore higher. Pulling at the man's hulking arms to get his knees off the ground. Rick did the same and shot Daryl a glare. "I still think this is a bad fuckin' idea."

"I'm aware of that," Rick said shaking his head as got his grip on Whitmore readjusted. "It's not open for discussion, Daryl. We need to question him."

"We needed to feed his ass to one of those Walkers back there," Daryl said his eyes sliding towards Callie as she settled her back against the tree, a bit thankful for the break as Rick and Daryl yet again began to argue. She opened her eyes at the feel of his gaze on her, and shook her head.

"I'd be the first to agree," Callie said letting her head fall back to rest on the tree trunk currently holding her up. "If the asshole wasn't wearing a CDC badge."

"Fuck the badge," Daryl said, his eyes watching as her body shook. No matter how hard she was trying to pull off that she was fine after what had just gone down, the woman was obviously anything but. Her eyes, when they were fuckin' open, were glassy, her skin pale, and the blood pouring out of that wound in her shoulder wasn't slowing any. "Son of a bitch tried to kill you."

Daryl's eyes slid to the scratches lining her neck and his brow narrowed as he lifted his gaze back to her. The unsaid thoughts of all three of them were rolling in Callie's mind. 'Fucker may well have succeeded'.

"Really think I don't know that?" Callie shot back, grabbing on to that passionate emotional response that Daryl so easily seemed to ignite in her. She needed the painkilling effect of that rush of endorphins if she had any hope of making it out of the woods and back down to the rest of the group. Back to poor Miles. Poor Miles and his broken arm. His bit and broken arm.

Callie pushed off of the tree and stumbled a few steps forward. Miles. She needed to get back to Miles, make sure he was okay. Make sure the group wasn't pouncing on him the way they'd done with Jim back at camp.

"Miles is fine," Callie mumbled as she walked, shaking her head. Her finger tip slid over the edge of the ragged scratch at her neck and her pace picked up just a bit. "Fine. We're fine."

Behind her Daryl and Rick watched Callie stumble her way through the forest. Their eyes met over the head of the unconscious man that was held between them. It was a look filled with worry, anger, and hatred of the world that they lived in.

"Let's get back," Rick said earning a grunt and a nod from Daryl. They began to follow behind Callie, her pace still slow and unsteady as her legs shook under her with each step. Rick's gaze slid to Daryl again, watching as the other man's eyes stayed on Callie's back, his jaw clenched in frustration. "She'll be fine." Daryl's eyes didn't move, the only indication that he even heard Rick was the tightening of his jaw muscles. "She's fine."

"She better fuckin' be." Daryl said as they made their way to the forest.

Callie stumbled a few more steps and let out a happy little sigh as her eyes finally took in the full sunlight up ahead. Even the eerie sight of the 'car mote' wasn't going to derail her happy-happy feeling. As her feet hit the familiar surface of the highway she practically fell atop the hood of a nearby car. Her eyes swam a bit, but she shook her head, letting the relief of being safe and out of the woods give her a renewed strength.

They had ended up between where the Hummer and Jim's truck still sat, and where the RV and the rest of the camp was settled. Her eyes flew to the RV, spotting Dale's familiar form atop it, his binoculars fixed on her. The smile on her lips was big when she turned at the sound of Daryl and Rick setting foot on the asphalt behind her.

Shane was running at them now, the rest of the crew following not far behind. Callie felt a hand on her the small of her back and turned to see Daryl nodding his head towards the RV. She nodded and picked up her fuckin' feet. Her eyes were searching around for Miles as she, Rick and Daryl worked their way through the 'car mote' to the rest of the group.

"Jesus!" Shane had hurtled over the hood of a nearby car, sliding on the top like he was one of the fucking Dukes of Hazard, and was rushing up to Callie. His hands shot out, grabbing her by her upper arms causing her to wince. He removed his hand from her wounded left arm and shot a worried look to her face. "What happened?" His eyes moved to Rick and Daryl dragging Whitmore through the cars.

"Nothing good," Callie said letting herself fall forward a bit. Shane's grip on her arm tightened and his gaze slipped back to her.

"Can you walk?" Shane asked to Callie, those worried eyes once again falling to her. His eyes moved to the shirt, then a bit higher, and his hands let go of her just a bit at the sight of those scratch marks. Her head lifted and she nodded twice removing herself from his now limp grip.

"Miles!" Callie began to move forward catching the eye of Jenna as she left Andrea's side. She ran past the reaching arms of Lori who noticed what Shane had noticed on Callie's neck.

"Who is he?" Shane asked his eyes going to Rick as he took Daryl's place holding up the man in the Army fatigues. Sticky red blood had dried on the side of his head now, settled into the growth of his graying black beard.

"He's from the CDC," Rick said quietly watching as Daryl's eyes moved to his for an instant. "He's the one that attacked Miles and Callie." Rick's eyes swept the crowd, everyone hesitantly looking at Callie as she smiled at Jenna reassuring the girl that she was okay. Off a bit, Ben sat with Gracie, Glenn holding a hand to the boy's shoulder to keep him near.

No one had missed the bite mark on Miles' battered and broken left arm when Glenn had brought him back. No one had missed the scratch marks on Callie's neck as she held a t-shirt to the gaping wound still pouring blood down the front of her. Rick's eyes slipped to Daryl's as the man ran a tired hand down his face. Daryl bit at the inside of his cheek then turned and started towards where Jenna was trying to help Callie towards the RV.

"Rick," Shane started, but Rick shook his head as he and Shane began to drag Whitmore along towards the road.

"Don't," Rick said his eyes connecting with Lori's. Her hands were on Carl's shoulders, her fingers tightened in the boy's shirt as he watched his father approach.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lori asked as he passed, her eyes sliding to the RV where Jenna was taking Callie. "Rick?"

"All I know is we need to know more before we make any decisions." Rick said as he looked to Shane now helping him move Whitmore towards a bank of cars far enough away from the group. Rick and Shane let the man fall, each one looking down at the slumped form of the man wearing Army fatigues.

"Rick," Shane's voice was quiet, and as Rick looked over at his friend he could see the discomfort in his eyes. "Miles is bit. Callie is scratched. If you say it was this son of a bitch," Shane shook his head. "What if he's infected?"

Rick opened his mouth to respond, to tell Shane that he didn't know what the hell they would do. That he didn't want to think about what they would have to do. Just as his eyes met those of his worried, his justifiably worried friend, Callie's voice broke the air around them.

"What do you mean he didn't come back yet?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Danny, come back," <em>Dale's voice crackled low over the radio. The voice had been sounding for the past thirty minutes now, muffled by the speaker's placement against his ass cheek.

Danny once again ignored the imploring sound in that muffled, static filled transmission. The rain had stopped at the same time as he found this place, a quick rain storm that had plastered his hair to his forehead, and his shirt to his back. But somehow the ground below had sucked up that little bit of water leaving nothing but the dry earth to crunch below his feet.

"_Danny, come on son, give us some indication that you're okay." _ Again Dale's voice. Again going unanswered.

Danny's eyes scanned the area around him. Tents. Body parts sticking out of the ominously unzipped flaps. Men and women in military fatigues hanging upside down from trees. Slumped bodies tied to the bases of trees. Danny let his feet crunch along the small worn path below his feet. A path created by someone who had paced between each of these bodies too many times to count.

His eyes slid over the slightly decaying flesh of the bodies tied to the base of the trees, his mind going hundreds upon hundreds of miles a minute. What fresh hell was this?

"_Danny,_" This time Rick's voice, louder more urgent than Dale's clipped over the radio. "_Danny you need to respond. It's not safe. Come back."_

Danny let a small smile ride at his lips. Safe. Really was anywhere safe.

His eyes slid to the base of a tree directly in front of him. A black converse sneaker tilted at an awkward angle was attached to a leg that appeared to be broken nearly all the way off. As he got closer he realized that the leg wasn't broken, it was simply eaten away. The bone clearly visible, the knee joint turned at a different angle so that whatever had eaten away at the bottom half could reach the meat at the back of the calf.

Black converse sneakers peaked out of a pair of tattered jeans on the other leg. The torso of the body was tied to the tree with three wide rings of rope. Long hair matted with leaves, dirt, and blood blocked the view of the rest of the body. But Danny didn't really need to see anything else.

Lowering himself to his knees before the body Danny cupped his left hand over his dry mouth. His fingers scratching over his own stubble covered cheeks as he stared at that gangly looking hair hanging down and touching the thighs of the body.

Danny knew that hair. He'd run his fingers though it so often, let his face slide along it's silken strands, inhaled its sweet scent so many times before that he'd never be able to forget it.

"_Danny,"_ Rick's voice again. "_Callie and Miles are hurt." _ Danny's jaw clenched and his hand tightened around his mouth. He'd heard screaming, but he'd figured it was in his head. His eyes flicked over his shoulder towards where he knew the highway was.

"_It's not safe, Danny." _Rick's voice clipped, urgent, and filled with static as the battery of Danny's radio beeped a low battery warning sounded in the otherwise silent forest around him. Danny's eyes skimmed the trees, the bodies, the tents, and finally landed back on that matted hair.

Slowly, the hair began to move, and Danny knew that it wasn't from wind. There was no wind in this hell. Just the stank putrid smell of decay, and the heat of a day Danny would never forget. The hair moved a bit more, the head of the Walker sliding from left to right as it struggled to lift its head.

Eyes that he knew so well slanted up to him. Dead. A mouth that he'd kissed thousands of times snarled out. The usually soft supple skin purple and decaying. Danny's cupped hand on his mouth fell to his thigh as he sat there on his knees before her.

"Oh Leslie," Danny said shaking his head and feeling the tears slide down his cheeks. "What the hell happened to you?" His eyes searched the area again. That well worn path that he'd been following since he'd first stumbled upon those black converse sneakers. Since he first realized that it was Leslie, his high school sweetheart, wife, mother of his child, and worst damn enemy, tied to that fucking tree.

He'd circled the tents, the bodies everything three times, finally making back to his wife. Ex-wife. He wasn't here. Jake wasn't anywhere in this hellish clearing. Not in a tent. Not hanging from a tree. Not tied to the base of one. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Danny whispered to Leslie as she snapped her jaws at him. Her dead eyes stared at him, and his eyes slid to the gaping wounds in her stomach and shoulder. "What the hell happened up here?"

Static sounded. A beep. And in the distance moans and groans began to echo from all around him as the Walkers secured to the base of nearly every tree around him began to move.

"_Danny, there are Walkers out there." _Rick's voice came over once more. Another beep followed the static-filled transmission. Danny's hand reached back to his back pocket and he pulled the dying radio from it.

The Walker that used to be his wife was snapping her jaws at him, her arms trying to reach out at him from their rope prison. He lifted his right hand and wagged a finger of chiding at his ex-wife's undead form, clucking his tongue. Lifting the radio to his lips with his left hand, eyes still on the undead thing before him he smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know, Rick." Danny said into the radio. The battery beeped again, and Danny chucked it to the side. Looking at his undead ex-wife he pulled his shotgun from its place at his back and aimed it at the her head. She snapped, he smirked, and raised the gun. "Honey, you would be throwing a bitch-fit if you knew I was the one who got to do this."

* * *

><p>Callie's eyes closed tight against the pull of the throbbing pain in her left shoulder. Slowly she let her eyes blink back into consciousness. Yet again she found herself settled upon a cushioned mattress, sun blinding her newly opened eyes a bit as it filtered in through the windows. This time however her surroundings were not unknown. This time her eyes were met with the familiar setting of the small back bedroom in Dale's big ass RV. Voices sounding from just beyond the open door, had her eyes opening all the way.<p>

"Here," Dale's voice sounded tired and worried. "Carol grabbed these."

"Thanks," Daryl's voice was even more tired. Callie's eyes closed again, and as she made to move to sit up she noticed that yet again she was naked. Well shirtless. Her bra strap was cut through on the left side, whether from the cut Whitmore inflicted she wasn't quite sure. The strap on the right was still intact as were the bandages around her rib cage.

Vaguely she remembered Jenna helping her into the RV, after she'd yelled out about Danny not being back yet. She remembered Andrea helping to lay her down on the bed in the back and stripped her out of her blood soaked tank top. Her eyes shifted a bit to the bed that she'd seen Miles laying in when she had first arrived. It was empty now, the covers rumpled and blood flecked with a bit of what she could only assume was blood.

She remembered Daryl.

He had come in, and cleaned off her wound with a gentleness and care that she hadn't given the man credit for having. Rick had wandered in and said they'd heard from Danny. It was about then that the memories started to get jumbled and dark.

She tried to sit up, her eyes going to the door to the back bedroom that had been left ajar. Daryl's bare back came into view. His tan colored pants riding low on his hips. Obviously she wasn't the only one not fitting as well into their clothing as they used to. She found her still bleary eyes narrowing on the scars lining his back, at least what she could see of them before a shirt slid down to cover them. They were old scars, long healed, obviously acquired well before the world had gone to shit. A glimpse there and she began to understand just a bit about why this man was so fucking ridiculously stunted when it came to expressing himself in anything other than angry outburst.

She pushed with her good right arm and felt the rush of pain and dizziness well up. Her eyes closed and her head fell back to the pillow her good arm now resting on her chest, inching towards the throb in her left shoulder.

"You shouldn't be movin' round yet," Daryl's voice was soft, low, and downright exhausted as it came out. She could honestly say in the month or so that she'd known the man she had never once heard him sound so, what was the word? Defeated. Callie peeked an eye open and looked to see him leaning his shoulder against the door. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt now, and wiping his hands dry on a towel.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things," Callie said with a small smile as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. Her fingers finally rested atop the mound of bandages that encompassed her entire left shoulder, and across to the middle of her chest. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Daryl said stepping into the room, wiping the towel around his neck and then tossing the towel on the bed across from her. The one where Miles had been. "Not long after I started stitching you up."

"God," Callie said lifting her good hand to her head and rubbing. "I remember now. You and that needle. Fuck." She opened her eye and looked at him as he sat on the small stool he'd sat in to stitch her up. A bowl of water tinged red, with bloodstained remnants of someone's shirts littered the small side table. The needle and thread were still sitting out next to a large bottle of rubbing alcohol. Her shoulder throbbed more and she felt sick to her stomach just looking at that table.

"Went out after about the second stitch," Daryl said his brow narrowed as his eyes fell to the bandage on her shoulder, a very thin red line of blood seeping through. She saw the small smirk riding his lip and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You wanna call me a pansy so bad your lips are twitchin', Dixon." Callie said with a laugh, causing his eyes to flit back to her. There was amusement in those piercing blue depths, hiding behind the worry and the exhaustion. "So how did I do?"

"Cut's 'bout six or seven inches long. Stops pretty much mid chest. I only stitched the deepest part which was in your shoulder here," Daryl pointed with his finger being careful not to touch the still sensitive area. "That alone was about three or so inches. The rest is padded up with gauze. The blood was flowing mainly from the initial entry of the knife. Slowed down now."

Callie was nodding her head, remembering the feel of her knife sliding into her shoulder. The sensation had been frightening, but not as frightening as feeling that Walker pawing at her, breathing on her. It's jaw snapping hungrily for her. Her fingers idly moved over her bandage and to the scratches at her neck. Daryl's hand met hers, his fingers colliding with hers with such force it shocked Callie.

"Daryl, don't touch-" Callie started her eyes going to his in a panic.

"I already got your blood all over me," Daryl said his fingers skimming over hers. Her eyes stayed locked with his, while his eyes remained on his fingers as they moved hers out of the way so that he could tilt her chin just a bit and get a better look at the scratches. "Dale had some ointment in his first aid kit in here. We put some on there. Should be fine in a couple days."

Daryl finally raised his eyes to meet hers, as those rough calloused fingers continued to slide lightly over her raw skin. She watched his eyes flick from those scratches, to her bandaged shoulder, back to her eyes a few times. When his gaze dropped to her lips the third time around she cleared her throat.

"Where's Miles?" Callie asked moving to sit up. Daryl stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking his head, obviously clearing it.

"Outside, sitting with Jim and the kids," Daryl said putting his gaze to the window.

"No one's touched him right?" Callie asked her eyes also going to the window. She could just barely make out a few people gathered around.

"Ain't no one gonna," Daryl said quietly, causing her eyes to move back to him. "It was Whitmore that bit him right? Not a Walker."

"Right," Callie said nodding her head. "But we don't—"

"Rick ain't letting no one jump into any kind of hysterics," Daryl said standing up and walking back towards the door. "That includes you," he left for a second and came back carrying a shirt with a bra on top. His eyes were anywhere but on the items he held as he walked back to her. "You need help?"

"You offering?" Callie said with a smirk as she moved to sit up. His eyes held hers for a moment before his gaze again fell to her lips. This time she didn't move, she didn't so much as blink as he stepped a bit closer. Just when she thought he was going to say something, or do something he ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

"I'll send in your girl." Daryl said turning his back on her. Callie settled herself into a sitting position, her eyes going to the window.

"Daryl?" She called back. He turned half way around, half of his body out the door, half in. Callie smirked as she realized that stance pretty much described whatever was going on between the two of them. They were half into it, and half out. Both of them too damned pragmatic about surviving in this world to let themselves take that step in, and both too intrigued, too reckless to take that step away. "Danny?"

"They just got back," Daryl said gruffly, his eyes narrowing just a bit as he ran his hand through his hair and broke eye contact. "Rick and Dale found him. He found his wife out there." Callie's eyes widened, as Daryl's gaze rose and met hers again. "They spent the better part of the two hours you were out looking-" he cut himself off and shook his head. "He didn't find his boy. Nowhere."

"Jesus," Callie said slipping her feet out of the bed and holding the thin sheet to her chest with her good hand. She shook her head. "Is he okay?"

"Hell if I know," Daryl said gruffly. "Been in here with you for most of the time. I ain't never stitched a big ass cut like that. Merle usually only came back with small shit. Took me a bit of time." He turned his back on her, took that step out the door but stopped just beyond the door. Callie watched him yet again lift his hand to his mouth and run that dirty thumb nail along his lips as his head half turned to her.

He wasn't going to tell her that it hadn't taken that long for him to stitch her. Sure it took a while. His hand shakin' like a leaf as he tried to make the fuckin' thing look pretty. Waste of time there, but he couldn't help it. Her skin was raw, red, and angry where that slice had been made. Sitting there looking at it, stitching it, had made him feel the same way inside. Raw. Angry. When he'd finished he just sat there watching her sleep, waiting for her to wake up. He'd only moved about a few minutes ago when Dale came back to tell him that Danny was fine.

"I'll send in your girl to help you get dressed." Daryl said after a few beats. "Rick and Shane are questioning the prick that tried to off you. You'll probably want to hear what he has to say."

"You don't?" Callie asked as she put her hands to the shirt and bra that he'd brought in to her.

"I want to kill him," Daryl said darkly, his eyes meeting hers over his shoulder. "Rick said I ain't allowed close if I can't control myself. And he's right." He started walking and Callie watched him take a few steps and then stop and look back over his shoulder at her. " I know I can't."

When their eyes met again, his narrowed gaze boring into her from over his shoulder, a part of her wondered if he was only talking about controlling himself around Whitmore, or if he was talking about something else. A hand at her back. A glance at her lips. Daryl's jaw clenched and he started walking again, the door to the RV practically slamming shut behind him.

* * *

><p>The door to the RV had opened about two minutes later, and Jenna's head had poked into that back bedroom. Her lips held a smile that just didn't meet her tired eyes as she came all the way in. She'd helped Callie get into the bra and T-shirt that Carol had fished out of Callie's stuff.<p>

"How's Miles? Gracie?" Callie looked at the girl as she tied Callie's boots for her, and put a hand to her thin sunburned shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jenna said looking up at Callie with tired eyes, a half smile on her face. She sat in an Indian-style position on the ground in front of Callie. "As fine as anyone can be I guess." She brushed her chin length red-hair out of her face and shook her head. "Gracie's the same as she was. Still not talking, but Carol and Lori were able to get her to eat something at least. That's something." Jenna finished her work on Callie's shoes and placed her hands to her knees as she looked up again. "Miles is," the girl's lips firmed into a line. "He's in bad shape. He's in a good bit of pain, and well," she half smiled. "As Danny put it, he's scared shitless. That bite-"

"We're not worrying about that right now," Callie said getting gingerly to her feet. She stretched her back a bit, happy that Jenna helped remove the tight bandages around her mid-section. Her ribs ached a bit, but were fine. She didn't need to be walking around feeling like a fucking mummy right now. Callie reached her good right hand down to Jenna and helped the girl to her feet.

"Callie," Jenna said squeezing her hand. "I'm scared. What if—" The girl's eyes landed on the scratch marks on Callie's neck. "Everyone's talking. They don't think Miles and I know it, but everyone's talking."

"Let them talk," Callie said putting her good arm around Jenna's shoulder and leading the girl out of the room. "We'll deal with it when and if we have to. Until then, let them talk. And do your best not to let Miles listen."

"They're not just talking about Miles," Jenna whispered turning as they got to the door to the RV. Jenna's worried gaze met Callie's and she tried to smile. She tried to give her usual reassuring pat to the girl's shoulder and a smile that would tell her that there was nothing to worry about. But she just couldn't do it.

"I know," Callie said placing her hand to Jenna's shoulder and turning her back around. "I know." They exited the RV, Jenna's shoulders slumped in sadness. Callie gave her one squeeze before dropping her hand and lifting it to shield her eyes from the sun.

The throbbing in her shoulder was intense, and she put her right hand to her elbow to try and hold her injured arm in place. The more she let it move the more intense the pain. But at least there was some sensation in her hand and lower arm now, she flexed her fingers of her hand a bit and smiled. Biting her lip she let he eyes roam around at their makeshift camp on the highway. At some point the Daryl's truck, along with the Hummer had been moved in line with the rest of the cars in the caravan. They used the barbed wire cars lining the 'car mote' and had their cars settled in a tight little semicircle.

In the middle of that the survivors had set up a makeshift camp, complete with a small fire pit made from a large metal bucket. Something was skewered and sitting over top of that fire, the smell wafting a bit to Callie's nostrils. The group was split into four little circles currently.

Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl, Jacqui and T-Dog were sitting near that little fire. The eyes of all of the women, and children rose at the same time to look up at Callie and Jenna as they exited the RV. Callie's eyes roamed the faces of the mothers; watched as Carol and Lori held to their children a bit tighter. Jacqui and T-Dog gave her matching smiles of regret that she tried very hard not to roll her eyes at. Shaking her head she gave them a small smile before shifting her attention.

Miles was settled on one of Dale's lawn chairs, beside Jim who sat on an overturned tire. Miles' arm was in a makeshift sling, his face ashen pale as he continued to stare down at the large white bandage that was covering almost his entire left forearm. Next to him, on the ground sat little bitty Gracie. Her body was still curled in on itself, but not as bad as it had been. Her shoulders were hunched as she stared at her tiny boot covered feet.

Danny, Andrea and Dale stood not far from where Miles and Jim sat. The three of them shifting their eyes back and forth between the form of Shane and Rick as they talked, too far back from the two former deputies to be able to hear anything of value but obviously trying anyway. Callie's eyes shifted then to Rick who stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head as Shane let his arms fly wide. On the ground settled against the Jeep that had held the dead body of poor Denny Howard sat Whitmore. Callie watched the man's head tilt to the sky, and then shift to Rick and Shane before yet again falling to his chest.

"Callie," Dale's voice startled Callie out of her reverie, and she returned her eyes to the trio of adults. She patted Jenna and pushed the girl on her way.

"Where's Ben?" Callie said, feeling like a broken fucking record as she walked up to where Dale, Danny and Andrea were waiting.

"He went with Daryl," Danny said pointing his finger over his shoulder. Callie followed it and spotted the shapes of Daryl and tiny little Ben about four car lengths down the highway. Ben was close to Daryl's side as the man kicked what Callie could only assume was another piece of barbed wire out of the main roadway. "Looks like they're on their way back. Figured you'd be okay with that."

"Yeah," Callie said quietly, her eyes shifting back to Danny's. Danny smiled just a bit and lifted his arms. She raised a brow, half expecting the man to slap her upside the head again, and was instead greeted by both of his hands cupping her face. He pulled her head towards him, and let his lips settle on her forehead. Pulling back she smiled at him and raised her good hand to meet the hand on her right cheek. "I was half expecting you to smack me."

"I was going to," Danny said giving her cheek a small playful slap an letting his hands fall. "I figure I'll wait until you're all healed up to do it." His eyes slid to Miles then back to her, lingering on the scratch marks on her neck. "Cal, I'm so—"

"Don't," Callie said slapping him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head and mouthed the word 'later' and she smiled at him. He grabbed her good arm pulling her towards him just a bit and opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head. "No worries." She looked at him as she stepped past him and closer to the waiting, smiling Dale. "Not yet."

"It's a sling," Dale said smiling at her confused expression as he held something out before him. "We used some of the extra clothes we had to fashion one for Miles and one for you." He held up the long sleeved shirt that had been tied to work as a sling. "It was Ed's shirt. Carol didn't have any problem parting with it."

"Thanks," Callie said letting Dale slip the sling on. She winced as she moved her arm to sit in it, and heard the footfalls of Daryl as he approached them. She let her eyes slide to him, and watched him settle himself on the bumper of a nearby car.

"How far does it go?" Danny asked Daryl, getting the redneck's attention away from the sight of Shane crouching down and getting in Whitmore's face.

"About ten lengths of car left, all of it covered with wire." Daryl slid his gaze to Callie for a split second before returning it to Danny. "I took care of the barbed wire. Should be good when we decide to pull up and get movin'."

"Great," Danny said shifting his gaze towards where Rick and Shane were questioning their friend. "Now we just need to figure out what to do with him."

"Why aren't you guys up there," Callie asked eyeing the group of surrounding her.

"Rick and Shane said it would be safer if we didn't." Dale said quietly his eyes going to the men in question up near the Jeep.

"Fuck that," Callie said pushing past the men and moving to where Daryl was standing near the barbed wire defense. "Give me a hand," she said holding out her good arm. Daryl lifted a brow and then smacked at her hand. He put his hands to her waist and lifted her easily up so that she was sitting on the trunk of the car. She nodded a thanks at him and slid her ass around so that she could get over the barbed wire and put her feet on the ground. "I'm not sitting around here waiting on them. That fucker tried to kill me."

Danny let out a laugh and shook his head as he came into step beside Daryl. Both men watched her trudge along through the cars towards Rick and Shane. Danny tilted his head and smiled at Daryl.

"She's a pistol that one," Danny said smacking Daryl on the shoulder. "She keeps ya busy, but strangely you find you don't mind it." Danny hauled his ass over the barbed wire barricade and went to follow Callie.

"Ain't my woman to be worryin' bout none of that." Daryl said following behind Danny leaving Dale and Andrea to figure out if they wanted to come or not. Danny shot a smiling look over his shoulder at Daryl and merely shook his head before following Callie the rest of the way.

"He awake?" Callie asked a bit out of breath as she came up towards Rick and Shane. Rick stopped her, raising both of his hands and keeping her back. Shane removed his hand from the collar of Whitmore's fatigues and turned to look at them. Slowly he raised up out of his crouched position and let his gaze slide between Callie, Danny and Daryl.

Daryl sidestepped the arms of Rick and settled himself right in front of Whitmore, his crossbow out and settled in his grip as he crossed his arms. Daryl stared at the now smiling Whitmore, his lips twitching with frustration as did. Danny put a hand to Rick's shoulder and gave him a nod. The two men stared at each other and for perhaps the first time Callie noticed that the two men could have been brothers.

Rick and Danny shared a silent conversation, after which Rick lowered his arms and let Callie slowly make her way forward. She raised her brow at Danny who gave her a shrug and settled in beside her as she walked up towards the Jeep. Obviously the time that Rick had spent with Danny in the woods when he was bringing his ass back had connected the two men on some level.

Her eyes slid from Whitmore and his big ass grin as she came into view, and over to where Denny's body had been laid. She swallowed hard, and shook her head before letting her gaze lock with Whitmore's.

"He ain't talking," Shane said running a hand over his head and scratching idly at the back of his neck. "Not about anything useful. Just going on about all the _fun_ we're gonna have at the fucking CDC."

"There's ways to get people to talk," Daryl said quietly, his eyes shifting from Whitmore to Rick then to Shane. "Effective ways."

"No," Rick said shaking his head tiredly, as if he'd had this conversation before. Callie shifted her gaze to Rick his head still shaking, and Shane looking away in what she could only describe as disgust, and she realized he probably had. "No. We aren't resorting to that. We aren't stooping to that level."

"He tried to kill Miles and Callie." Danny said angrily his eyes roaming over the fatigues the man was wearing. "There's stooping and then there's just plain fuckin' justice."

"I understand that," Rick's eyes moved to Callie as she took a step closer to where Denny's body lay. "I just can't—"

"Did you know him?" Callie asked, cutting off Rick. Her eyes were on the body of her friend, but her question had been posed to the smiling man watching her.

"Who, Howard?" Whitmore said, his head tilting as he watched her slowly kneel down beside the body. She was settled directly between the dead man and Whitmore, and her eyes lifted to meet those of the man that had almost killed her. She nodded once, and his smile grew wider. "Oh yeah, I knew Howard. Denny was a good man. He really was." Whitmore shook his head. "Damn shame."

"You shot him," Callie said. It wasn't a question, because she really didn't need to ask. She knew just by the way Whitmore was watching her, by the way his eyes avoided Denny's body that he had done it. Rick and the rest exchanged a glance, all shifting just a bit closer as Callie and Whitmore conversed. Shane let out a gruff sigh and shook his head, his eyes sliding to Rick's with an exasperated roll.

"Yeah," Whitmore nodded his bloodied head. "Like I said. Damn shame."

"Why?" Callie asked quietly. She shifted in her crouched position so that she was facing Whitmore now, blocking his eye line to Denny's body. Her shoulder was throbbing again, her head swimming but she wasn't leaving before she got answers.

"Why not?" Whitmore returned, his eyes like ice as he stared at her. He leaned slightly forward, causing all of the men to move forward too. He chuckled and let his head fall back against the Jeep. "We're all dead anyway. Why not put him out of his misery?"

"Is that what you did to the people in the forest?" Danny asked, an edge to his voice as he stepped a bit closer. Rick put a hand to Danny's shoulder to stop his forward progress. "Is that what you call that mess in there?" He pointed an angry finger at the forest. "An end to misery?"

"That? I call that a learning experience, boy." Whitmore growled at Danny. "Did you learn something?"

"Fucker!" Danny exploded, lunging forward only to be pulled to a stop by Rick and Shane. "Son of a bitch. Where's my son!"

"Son?" Whitmore croaked, a chuckle in his voice. "I don't have a fuckin' clue where your son is? I came across most of these people already turned or already dead. All I did was tie 'em up. Build myself a little defense force." He smiled at Callie. "You saw it up close. Pretty amazing huh?" He looked at her neck. "Oh there, did it get you? Or was that me? Aw, who cares? We're all dead anyway."

Callie lunged forward, her good hand diving for Whitmore's collar. She had grabbed a fist full and was dragging the laughing man towards her when she felt familiar strong arms circle around her waist. Daryl pulled at her, breaking her hold on Whitmore's collar, and lifting her up off the ground.

"I'm fine," Callie said lifting her arm wide as her back came to rest against his chest. "I'm fine." Daryl lowered her to the ground, keeping his arm circled around her waist, her body slumping a bit against his as the effects of her outburst wore on her already frazzled nerves. She continued to stare at Whitmore, watching the man smile at her. She took three deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Denny was friends with a man, worked with him. A doctor that was deployed to the CDC. Captain Robert Marcus, part of the 34th out of Fort Benning. Did you know him?"

"Bobby?" Whitmore said smiling. "Yeah, I met him when everyone first arrived. He was good people too." Callie took a deep shuddering breath at the past tense used by the son of a bitch smiling at her. "He someone special to you, honey?" Callie snarled at the man and he laughed. "You're heading to the CDC right? Well I'm sure he's still 'round there somewhere. Wanderin'. Maybe." He laughed again. "Can't say for sure. Got a whole mess of dog tags in a bag in the back of the Jeep here of men we took care of. Can't honestly remember what happened to good old Doc. You're welcome to check."

He inclined his head towards the back hatch of the Jeep and Callie's eyes followed. Daryl's arm tightened around her midsection holding her in place. She angled her head over her shoulder to look at him, but Daryl's eyes were squinted at the smiling bastard on the ground. Like he was trying to see through the man. Like he knew something wasn't quite right with this whole damned situation and he didn't want her to move even a step closer to it.

Whitmore's eyes were going between Rick and Shane now, a glimmer of some kind of devilish delight playing in those bloodshot depths. Rick had let go of Danny who was now pacing. Shane was keeping an eye on Danny and shooting glares at Rick and Whitmore.

"Are there people at the CDC?" Rick asked lowering to his haunches and staring at the man who just kept smiling. "Look, I'm about ready to let these boys have at you, if you don't stop toying with us and answer a damn question."

_Good cop, bad cop, really? _Callie thought, her eyes shifting to Danny who was obviously thinking the same thing as he let out a little huff of a laugh.

"Yeah," Whitmore said finally. "There are people there." He smirked up at Rick, his eyes squinting almost shut in the bright sunlight overhead. The smirk on his face just barely showed some of his yellowed teeth. Teeth that had taken a big bite out of Miles. Callie shook her head and watched Rick shake his. "You'll get in for sure if you've got yourself someone who's been infected. They love watchin' 'em turn." Whitmore's eyes slipped back to Callie and her body stiffened.

"Ya ain't infected," Daryl whispered in her ear as his arm tightened. "He's fuckin' with you. Fuckin' with all of us."

"Did you do all of this?" Rick asked quietly, his eyes leaping up to Whitmore. Whitmore actually looked shocked by Rick's question, and his smile faltered but only for a second.

"Not alone," Whitmore said leaning forward a bit. "Not alone. Denny here helped." Callie's eyes widened and her head began to shake back and forth in denial. "So did a lot of those bastards before they 'opted out'. Orders. Really son, it's better this way." He shook his head. "You'll see. You'll figure it out."

Whitmore closed his eyes and Rick stood up and took a few paces away from the man. The serene look on Whitmore's face as he angled his head up to the sun above was so disturbing that Callie had to look away. Daryl let go of his grip around her midsection and allowed Danny to take her by her good arm and lead her a bit away.

"Jim!" Miles' voice echoed up to them from where he sat and all eyes turned towards the boy. Callie and Danny were already on the move when Daryl's eyes turned to them. He took a step at the same time that Rick did to follow.

From what they could see Miles was on his knees hovering over the body of Jim. The boy was waving Dale over to help him turn the older man onto his back, and Jenna was running towards the RV after being pushed by Andrea.

"Jesus, what now?" Shane said running his hands over his head as he watched Danny, Callie, Daryl and Rick start down towards the commotion. The sound of a door opening and shuffling had Shane turning back around. Whitmore was up his hands free from the bindings and the rope falling down his frame. The back door to the Jeep was open, a bag visible on the seat. Whitmore held a small handgun in his shaking hands, a wide grin on his face as his blood shot eyes twitched.

"Son of a bitch!" Shane yelled as he pulled his gun.

"We're all dead anyway," Whitmore said the gun still shaking in his hands. "You'll see." In one quick movement Whitmore lifted the gun to his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Shane!" Lori's voice yelled up from the commotion, and had Rick and Daryl both turning back and running towards the Jeep.

Shane stood there, breathing hard, his gun still trained on the man who's brain matter was now plastered to the Jeep behind him.

"Shane!" Rick's was out of breath by the time he made it back, his gun pulled and ready. Rick's eyes went to Whitmore's body just as Daryl pushed past him. "Are you alright?" Rick turned to his friend, seeing the shock in the man's face, the tension in his arms as he still trained his gun on the dead man. Rick's put his gun away, and put a hand to Shane's arms. The muscles tightened under his grip and slowly Shane's eyes turned towards Rick as he lowered his arms. "Shane, are you alright?" Shane nodded, one hand going to his head while the other still held his gun in a death grip.

Daryl kneeled beside the body of the now dead maniac, his lips twitching in anger at the sight of the cut ropes and the small army knife on the ground. He shook his head.

"What happened?" Rick's voice asked. Daryl looked up to see Shane still staring at the man on the ground. Shane's eyes shifted to Rick and he just shook his head.

"Rick!" Dale's voice yelled up from the group below and they all turned to look. "We've got a problem down here."

_Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air_

'_Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time here_

_Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger_

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know you belong here, yeah_

_It's your fuckin' nightmare_

_While your nightmare comes to life_

_~Nightmare/ Avenged Sevenfold_

**AN**: Well there you have it, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you noticed a bit of similarity between Whitmore's questioning and the things that transpired with Randall in Season 2, it was intentional. I love to see the growth of the characters in the series, and wanted to put a bit of that in here. Showing Rick as a man not yet ready to beat someone down to get answers gives me somewhere to go with him in the future. Shane not ready to pull that trigger yet, and Daryl…well being Daryl.

I hope you're enjoying where we're going because the next chapter should be fun. What's the problem down at the RV? Is Callie infected? What about Miles? Where is Danny's kid? Too many questions…then again what's a good suspense-filled fic without them.


	15. Nine Crimes Pt 1

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hello my lovely readers. Welcome to Chapter 15. The crew is shocked by revelations, worried about the future of a few and headed straight for disaster as they continue the journey to the CDC. _

_Oh, and there may be a bit of a pay-off near the end here…. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 15: Nine Crimes Pt. 1**

"You son of a bitch!" Danny's fist connected with Jim's jaw causing the rail thin man to stagger back and fall to the ground. Callie shook her head and watched as Danny continued to advance on the man now cradling his jaw. "Son of a bitch!"

Rick stepped up and grabbed Danny's swinging arm before it could yet again find purchase on the felled man. Miles went to his knees beside Jim, putting his good arm under the older man's to help him get to his feet. Danny continued to flail, his arms trying to reach past Rick as the former deputy pushed him back. The entire camp was gathered round now, watching in horror as the scene unfolded.

Lori, Carol and Jenna were working to keep the younger kids back, as far away from the fray as possible. Andrea was staring in a shocked sort of stupor at Jim as Miles supported the older man. Dale was shaking his head, his bucket hat wringing in one hand. Shane was still in shock from what had occurred up by the Jeep with Whitmore. Daryl was glaring, and Callie, well Callie was running a very tired hand down her sweat drenched face.

A very, very, very tired hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny continued. "I defended you! I let Miles ride with you! I put his life in your fucking hands and all this time you've been keeping this from us." Danny's hands went wide, finally breaking free of Rick's hold. "Motherfucker!"

Callie stepped between the advancing Danny and Jim placing a hand to her friends heaving chest as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Enough!" Callie said pushing him back slightly and wincing. "Enough. Cool down." She said closing her eyes. Danny stepped back and turned his back pacing wildly. Callie kept her eyes closed, her chin resting on her chest as a wave of dizziness had her hand shooting out for purchase on something. Anything. A hand grabbed her good upper arm and steadied her on her feet.

"You okay?" Glenn's concerned voice caused her eyes to open and she smiled at the him before patting his hand. She nodded her head once, and let her eyes fall to Jim.

Sweat was pouring down his chin, falling to the already drenched collar of his shirt. His skin had taken on a yellowish tint, his eyes glassy and bloodshot as his gaze met hers. His hands were shaking as he raked both of them through his thinning hair, his hat falling to the ground and rolling away a bit.

It was obvious now. Obvious to everyone just why Jim had been so tired, so sweaty. Why he'd been limping around for so long, and having manic moments. Hallucinating.

He'd been scratched.

The blood trickling down the side of his right shoe to form a tiny little puddle on the ground a tell-tale sign that it wasn't a little scratch either. T-Dog had spotted the blood and had lifted Jim's pant leg while the man lay on the ground. Jim had come to just as T-Dog got the fabric up enough to see the putrid looking tear.

He was infected.

Jim had scrambled away so fast, his eyes so wide that Callie's heart had gone out to him. Her heart still did go out to him. Her hand idly played at the bandage on her shoulder, fingertips flicking over the raw scratch marks on her neck.

She knew the fear he was currently feeling. He was dying.

"Jim," Rick said stepping past Callie and towards the man who was in obvious turmoil. "Let's see."

Jim shook his head wildly, and stepped back, taking Miles who was still holding the man by the arm with him. Miles stumbled back pain etched into his features as he moved with a man he'd come to consider a friend.

"Come on man," T-Dog's stepped up next to Rick his eyes sliding down Jim's pant leg. "We can see where it is, just let us see it."

Callie's eyes locked onto the large black man's as he ran his hand over his head. T-Dog's eyes hit hers only for a moment before falling behind him to Jacqui. She stood with a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and tear-filled as she stared at Jim. T-Dog, Jacqui and Jim. Glenn had brought all three of them to camp only days before he had brought Callie, Dale and the rest. There was history between T-Dog, Jacqui and Jim. A bond that can only be gained when you survive a shit-storm with a person and live to laugh about it.

"Jim," Rick's voice was calm as he stepped forward, again causing Jim to slide backwards. Again pain and fear flashed in Miles' eyes as he moved with the old man. Pain from his own wounds, and pain that his friend was being ambushed. Fear that they would be rounding on him next.

"This is ridiculous," Shane shouted, advancing towards Jim from behind Rick. It was the first words that Callie had really heard him speak since Rick and Daryl had brought him down to the road. Whatever happened up there with Whitmore was not sitting well with Shane, his eyes wild and fearful as he snarled at Jim. "Lift up your fuckin' pant leg." Shane pulled his gun which got everyone's attention.

"Put that away," Rick said lifting his one hand up. "Look people, there's no reason to-"

"Lift it up," Daryl said taking a step forward, his tanned arms crossed over his chest. His squinted blue eyes were focused on Jim's shaking and scared form.

"I'm okay," Jim said looking from Miles, to Rick and then around the rest of the group. His gaze lingered on Danny still pacing behind Rick, and finally his gaze settled on Callie. "I'm okay."

"Jim," Callie said quietly moving slowly forward. She tilted her head slightly, his eyes caught on the scratch marks, angry and red on her neck, before moving to her eyes. "Sit down. Let's take look."

Miles helped to settle Jim on to the turned over tire that he'd been perched on, and Callie moved to kneel in front of him. Her head swam a little as she did, and she braced her good hand on the ground while her head fell forward just a bit. Shaking her head she shrugged out of her sling, and wincing with each tiny movement, she started to roll up Jim's blood-soaked pant leg.

The smell hit Callie immediately, and she was honestly surprised that she hadn't picked it up before. It smelled like decay. Her eyes went to Jim's, and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. Wrapped around his right calf was a bandage that she figured had once been an old white t-shirt. It was completely soaked through with blood, black blood oozing through the bandage and down his leg into his shoe.

"Gonna need something to take this off," Callie said quietly her fingers about to pick at the bandage. Rick's hand stopped hers, and she realized the man had knelt down beside her. "Gonna need to touch it to see it. We should probably clean it out too. Change the bandage."

Rick's eyes were on Jim's leg, but slowly rose to hers. He was worried. Worried about touching the wound, about the virus. His eyes slid behind him, no doubt to Lori and Carl watching them.

"I'll do it," she said patting his hand. "I don't mind."

"Here," Jacqui's voice startled them both and Callie looked up to see the woman handing down Dale's first aid kit from the RV. She smiled sadly at Jim, before turning her eyes to Callie. "Can I help?"

"If you want to," Callie said sitting down on the ground. "I'm not going to say no. I've got about as much energy as a lethargic sloth right about now."

"Here, let me." Rick held out a hand to Callie to help her to her feet. She looked at him as he rose up and he smiled. "It's alright. I'll do it." He looked to Jacqui. "I'd appreciate the assistance."

"Rick," Lori's voice sounded and he looked back at his wife as he helped Callie to her feet. Miles and Danny were there to help Callie find her footing. "Rick don't."

"No, it's okay, Lori." Rick said kneeling back down in front of Jim. "The man's sick. He needs help."

Jacqui was poised in Callie's place at Rick's side, the small set of scissors shaking as she brought them closer to the bandage. She couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Rick put his hand on hers and took the scissors, smiling at the woman as she gave a grimaced half smile to him and Jim. She muttered an apology that both men ignored. Rick hesitated only a second before putting the scissors to work. He removed the dirty bandage and the assembled group gasped audibly at what was unveiled.

Callie recalled the sight of the scratch on the Nina's back. The deteriorating flesh that seemed to have pulled away and decayed, the smell of it, the yellow puss and black infected blood. It was the same here. Only the gash ran along Jim's calf, and the flesh and muscle had been eaten away so fully that you could see the white of the man's bone. She looked away, and pulled Miles face with her as she did, feeling the boy shaking beside her.

"How long?" Danny grumbled at her side as Rick worked to clean the wound with water while Jacqui handed him supplies and spoke quietly to Jim.

"The day we brought the van up to fix before the last trip into Atlanta," Jim said, his face contorting with pain as Rick worked on the diseased flesh of his calf. "It was under one of the cars on the road. Thought I got it. I didn't even realize it scratched me until that night, when I was cleaning up."

"Son of a bitch," Danny grumbled yet again, his arms flailing. "You didn't tell me you ran into Walkers." He sent a look to Miles and then to T-Dog.

"It was just the one," T-Dog said shaking his head looking down at Jim. "Jim smashed it quick. Didn't even realize what he was doing until he smiled up at me." He shook his head again. "Shit man."

"So that's what," Shane said quietly from behind them. "Four. Five days ago."

"Nina survived a week with the scratch she had." Jenna spoke, her voice quavering with fear as her eyes shifted from the horror of Jim's leg up to scan the faces of the adults. Her eyes landed on Andrea beside her and the blonde woman shook her head.

"Yeah, and we all saw how well that worked out." Danny muttered, his eyes lingering for a second on Andrea's before he ran his hand through his hair. Silence filled the group, as Rick worked to finish cleaning Jim's wound. When he did, Dale brought over water that he'd set to boil over the small fire in the bucket and both Rick and Jacqui scrubbed at their hands.

"We're what a few hours out from the CDC," Rick said trying to calm people down, as he wiped his raw red hands with a rag. Callie and Miles helped to get Jim to his feet and looked at Rick as he scanned the assembled group. "Let's not get into hysterics. Jim's sick, he needs medical attention."

"Jesus Christ, Rick." Shane said angrily running his hands through his hair as he shot his friend a look. "I know you think they can help, but carrying a man with us-" he took a breath and looked to Jim then let his eyes wander to Carl and Lori behind. "It ain't safe, man. He could turn."

"We're going to the CDC," Rick reiterated shaking his head. "They can help us."

"You go lookin' for an aspirin, do what you gotta do. Somebody needs some balls to take care of this damn problem," Daryl glared at Rick. "I say we put a bullet in his head and end it now," Daryl said calmly. The statement had Callie turning to look at him, her mouth agape in awe. "Line's pretty clear," Daryl continued uncrossing his arms and angling his crossbow at Jim. "Zero tolerance for Walkers, or them to be."

"We don't kill the living," Rick said in that same forceful voice that he'd used when he said that they would find Gracie. Callie's eyes shifted to Rick, and she saw that he'd lifted his gun and put it to Daryl's head. Rick's eyes shifted to hers for a second.

"That's funny comin' from a guy with a gun to my head," Daryl said sliding his eyes to Rick, a snarl on his lips as his crossbow lowered. Rick's jaw clenched and he shook his head as he too slowly lowered his gun. Callie's eyes went to Jim and then to Miles. The poor boy's mouth was wide as he stared at Daryl.

"Can't believe it," Shane said stepping forward and putting a hand to Rick's shoulder. "But I actually agree with Dixon. Rick, it ain't safe."

"Here, fuckin' here," Danny said angling forward, pulling his shot gun from its place at his back.

"Idiots," Callie muttered as she stepped forward placing herself between Miles and Jim and the rest. "Enough," she shook her head, feeling like the mediator between Frankenstein and the angry mob. Sadly she remembered how that one ended. "Too much fuckin' testosterone." She muttered giving her head another shake. "We're heading to the CDC for a reason. Pretty sure this is it." she said looking back over the men. Dale stepped forward nodding and putting a hand to Danny's shoulder.

"Fuck, Callie," Danny practically yelled his eyes narrowed at her. "You and I have seen first-hand how shit like this goes down."

"I'm not a fuckin' idiot, Danny." Callie spat back at him. "I'm the one who had to put those kids down. I understand when things need to be done. But this doesn't _need_ to be done. Not yet. Not when there is hope so close."

"She's right," Dale said angling his eyes towards Rick as he squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Rick's right too. Jim's sick. Dying. We're heading somewhere that may be able to help him. We can't just kill him."

"Sure we can," Daryl said stepping forward a bit, his crossbow lifting just slightly. Still close by, Rick lifted his gun. "Ready, aim, fire. Easy as pie."

"You're right, Daryl." Callie said finally stepping forward getting between him and his current target. Anger was fueling her now. Anger that she'd actually believed him to be different from the idiots looking to string her and Miles up. "Zero tolerance, right." Callie looked at Shane and then Danny, then shifted her angry eyes to the rest of the assembled group. "Jim's infected, there's no question there. So sure let's take him out now. Get it over with. Fuck the CDC." She took a breath, stepped closer to Daryl looked him square in the eye before shifting to look at Danny over his shoulder.

"Callie," Danny began but she cut him off.

"Then there's me," she said saying out loud what everyone had been thinking since she walked out of those woods. She turned and walked towards were Jim and Miles had settled near the barbed wire covered cars. She settled herself against the hood of one, and closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness stole her sight.

"And me," Miles said standing up to his full height. His good arm was still circled around Jim's, holding the man up on his feet. Callie's eyes slid to the boy and she smiled sadly at him while nodding.

"Ya ain't infected," Daryl said in an angry rush, his hand clenching around the crossbow. "Whitmore was a crazy son of a bitch, playin Deliverance up here in the woods with his Walker buddies all tied to fuckin' trees. Ya ain't infected."

"He shot himself in the head for a reason," Callie's gaze went to Danny who was shaking his head now. Rick stepped forward closer to her, his eyes sad as he nodded his head.

"She's right, we don't know." Rick said quietly, running a hand over his head. "And don't look so shocked, we've all be talking about it. Not very privately either, which I'm sorry about." He looked over at Miles and nodded his head. "We're a few hours from the CDC right?"

"Yeah," Glenn said shaking his head. "A few hours at the pace we've been going. Maybe less if we're lucky."

"Well we aren't going anywhere anytime soon," Dale said stepping forward. "We still have to fix the flat on the RV and then get that engine working. With Jim out of commission," he looked at the tired, sweating man still being held up by a wounded teenager. "It's going to take some time to get it up and running. I'd like to make sure it stays running for a while, too. I'd rather not break down again anytime soon."

"So we stay here tonight," Rick said nodding his head. The entire camp burst into a bevy of indignation on that one and Callie shook her head locking eyes with Jim and Miles. Rick held up both of his hands taking a deep breath while trying to get everyone to quiet down. "We're as protected as we're going to get here. We'll have someone on watch the entire time. Two if necessary. We aren't going to be able to move in the dark, and the way the sky is looking now it looks like that's exactly what it's going to be by the time we get the RV up and running."

"I don't like it," Shane said shaking his head and putting his hands to his hips. His eyes slipped to Callie and then to Jim and Miles. "I think we need to put some precautions in place."

"For once, we agree." Callie said laughing and stepping forward. The pain in her arm almost got the better of her and she fell back to the car with a wince. "Look," she said tiredly opening her eyes again. "I'm not willing to risk anything. We'll move three cars out of the mote here, keep the barbed wire on them as a barricade between them and the little camp y'all got set up here. Me and Jim," she looked over at Miles and he nodded his head. "Me, Jim and Miles, will bunk there. Each one in our own little car tomb. If the worst should happen," she shrugged. "It'll be the safest way."

"No," Danny and Daryl both said at the same time making Callie chuckle.

"Not open for discussion," she said ignoring them both and walking up to Rick. "We're gonna need some help making our little barricade."

"Yeah," Rick said nodding his head, fingers of his right hand moving over his lips as he looked at the ground. "Yeah. Okay." He looked to Dale. "You think you can get the RV underway?"

"With some help," Dale looked at T-Dog and Glenn, both men nodding their heads.

"I can help," Miles said taking a small step forward, his eyes searching Dale's face with apprehension. The boy's eyes slid to Daryl, obviously still frightened that the man was going to just up and shoot him. "If you want."

"I'd appreciate that, son." Dale said with a fatherly smile. He opened his arm and waved him over.

Callie moved slowly towards Jim, taking the man's arm in her hand. Rick moved to the other arm, earning him a worried 'Rick don't' from Lori as she watched. He looked back at her and smiled that oh-so-reassuring smile of his and then locked gazes with Callie. Miles made his way towards Dale, and Glenn put a hand to Miles' shoulder smiling.

"Come on, Jimbo." Callie said as she began to walk towards the far end of the circle of their cars. "Let's go pick us out some nice rides and get you a little rest and relaxation." She walked past Daryl and his eyes followed her, a grim set to his mouth as he glared at her. "Then maybe I can take me a little nap too."

"Callie," Danny's voice sounded as she was about to pass the back bumper of the Hummer. Rick stopped their progress and Callie sighed.

"Unless you're here to lend a hand, Danny, I don't have time for you." She shot him a look over her shoulder and he lowered his gaze to the ground. A heartbeat passed, and Rick started them moving again.

Suddenly, Callie felt herself being moved gently away from her position at Jim's side. Danny took up Jim's arm and hooked it around his shoulders. He smiled over at Jim's shocked face and then looked to the car mote.

"So, Jimbo," Danny started. "What's your favorite color?"

Callie stopped walking, settling her hand on the Hummer for support. Turning her body she looked back to see the scared faces of Jenna, Ben and Gracie looking at her. Wincing she lifted her left hand to cup over her mouth as her eyes diverted to the ground.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shane yelled, causing Callie's eyes to lift to him. Shane was staring after Daryl who had made his way into the car mote and was heading back up towards the Jeep. Towards Whitmore's dead body.

Daryl didn't turn around. Didn't even make a move to say that he heard Shane yelling after him. He was on a mission of some sort. He must have felt her gaze on his back because just before he reached the Jeep he turned back. Their eyes met across the distance and Callie could feel the heat of his anger. He turned away first, and continued on his merry little way to do God knew what up at that Jeep.

Shaking her head Callie shifted her gaze back to Shane, and met his stormy eyes head on. He stared at her for a good while, his jaw clenching and unclenching in a fashion that told Callie something wasn't settled right in his head. She didn't look away, wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. If Shane couldn't come to grips with the idea that maybe, just maybe, they should at least try to get Jim help that was his problem.

She turned her head to watch as Rick and Danny began removing pieces of barbed wire from one of the cars so that they could move it out of line. Her gaze slid to Jim, settled on the ground, sweat pouring from his face as he took labored, pain-filled breaths.

She refused to think about what would happen to her and Miles in the days to come. Especially if they were infected. She refused to waste time and energy on that. She had bigger shit on her plate.

Like Jim. Jim, and his almost-a-Walker-ass, was now her problem.

* * *

><p>The night had come on a lot faster than Callie had been expecting. One minute she, Rick, Danny and a tightlipped Shane were working on spacing out three midsize cars a few feet behind the Hummer. Each one complaining about the heat as they wiped sweat from their brows. Each one averting their gaze from one another when a coughing fit would hit Jim settled upon the ground nearby.<p>

And the next thing, they were reworking the barbed wire around the front bumpers of the cars. Watching the sun set and feeling the cool breeze of the evening air waft over them. Rick and Danny settled Jim into the backseat of the car in the middle.

They were all situated around the small little fire they had built in that metal bucket, eating cold food from cans and drinking lukewarm water. It was a quiet night, not the calm quiet of a cool late summer night, but the cold silence of death.

Callie shook her head as Jacqui offered her a plate of something that looked like beans, and grimaced. Putting her hand to her head she tried to rub away the migraine that seemed to have settled itself firmly behind her eyes. Her head was swimming now, and she could feel the beginnings of a fever. It dawned on her as she looked around that everyone was trying not to watch her.

"You should eat something," Jacqui said smiling at Callie and again offering the plate. "You need to keep your energy up."

"Yeah," Callie said eyeing the plate, the grimace still on her face as she felt the bile rising in her throat. "My stomach is kind of throwing a mini-revolt against the idea of food being placed in it at the moment." She smiled at Jacqui who lowered the plate and reached out a comforting hand.

Jacqui's hand touched her for only a moment, her eyes going wide as she pulled it back. Worry ebbed away to fear as her eyes met Callie's. Callie smiled, as Jacqui's lips firmed to a straight line. Callie nodded her head at the woman, silently thanking her for not saying it.

Callie was burning up.

"Well, Jim's all settled," Danny's voice startled Callie and had her looking away from Jacqui and over her shoulder. Danny was wiping his hands on a towel, Shane nodding his head a bit as he too wiped at his hands. "He said he wasn't hungry though."

Jacqui's eyes slipped to Callie. Callie couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her lips as she lowered her head to her chest.

"Where's good ol' deputy Daryl?" Danny asked settling in beside Callie. His eyes felt to her, then slid to the untouched plate beside her. "You gonna finish that?"

"No," Callie said, earning the looks of most of the rest as she picked it up. "Be my guest."

"There are starving kids in China," Danny muttered with a smile digging the spoon into the beans. He looked up at the rest of the camp, watching as Dale and Glenn both shook their heads and tried to hide their smiles.

"Idiot," Andrea muttered from her seat. Callie chuckled at that and shook her head, lifting her gaze to the Jeep.

"Deputy Daryl," she said shifting her eyes to Danny's. "Has decided to throw a bit of a temper tantrum. He's sulking up at the Jeep."

"Fuck, still?" Danny said his eyes raising to the Jeep in the distance. He could just barely make out the shape of Daryl's body, the telltale shadow of a crossbow protruding from his back. Daryl was hunched on the ground working at something in front of him. Most likely cleaning one of his knifes, his usual busy work when he was upset or thinking about something.

"Yeah," Rick said angling his eyes to the man in question. "Still." Rick's eyes slipped back to Callie, her skin looking even paler in the dim moonlight. The bare flicker of the fire between them casting a yellow glow to her sweat slicked skin. "The RV is ready to go. We should probably talk about tomorrow."

"We can set Jim up in the bedroom in the RV," Dale said his eyes slipping to Rick.

"No," Callie said immediately, putting her hands on her knees. She'd given up on the sling when the numb feeling had started flowing into her fingertips again. She needed to move her arm around, or it was going to lock up on her. "Not safe. There are too many people in the RV for us to risk Jim turning."

"We'd keep a watch on him," Jacqui said. "We wouldn't let him get us."

"It happens quick," Jenna said, her voice so small it caused the entire group to turn and look at her. "Nina was talking one minute," Jenna said looking at the fire. "Then not. We figured she'd just fallen asleep. Then she was awake and taking a bite out of my brother." She shook her head and looked at Callie. "I don't wanna ride with him."

"And you aren't going to." Callie said reaching over with her good hand and squeezing Jenna's knee.

"I take it you have a plan," Shane said quietly settling in across from Lori, sipping at some water and eyeing Callie over his cup.

"Yeah," Callie said. "We'll hotwire one of the cars there."

"We could take Jim's truck," Miles suggested, causing Callie to shake her head.

"No, I want a backseat." Callie said quietly eyeing Miles. "For you." He opened his mouth to protest but she raised a tired hand. "No discussion." She lifted her eyes back to Rick. "Me, Jim and Miles will ride at the back of the convoy. If he turns," Callie shook her head and looked up to Rick then to Shane. "I'll take care of it, and Miles will be able to get out and run for you guys."

"No," Danny said shaking his head violently. "Not gonna happen." He turned his head and got up to his feet. "Fuck, where is that redneck when I need him to back me up?"

"Danny," Callie said quietly reaching a hand out. His eyes came to her, obviously he noticed the heat of her hand as it touched his skin because he pulled away. "Not open for discussion. You see Miles runnin' I'm expecting you to get his ass and not come play hero for me."

"Son of bitch!" Danny yelled. He threw his hands into the air, and stalked away. "Motherfucker!" Callie closed her eyes and again began to rub at her forehead.

"Some plan you've got there," Shane said causing her eyes to lift to his. "I'm going to quote a man that I hated," Shane said smiling. "You've got balls."

Callie laughed. She laughed loud and she let her head fall back, her eyes going to the sky as she did. Shane laughed too, and the assorted group all smiled. Some chuckling, others just shaking their heads.

"We'll head out at first light," Rick said smiling at Shane and Callie, his eyes sliding to the woman slowly getting to her feet. Her legs wobbled under her as she walked slowly towards where Miles, Ben and Gracie sat.

She crouched down letting her lips fall to the head of the still silent little girl, her fingers sliding through her curls. She then turned to Ben who was playing with his camera, her hand moving towards it.

"Hey, let me see that a minute." Callie said grabbing the camera. She scooted herself so that she was sitting behind Miles and Ben, her arm stretched out in front of her, the camera pointed at them. She smiled wide, and rested her left hand on Ben's shoulder before pushed the button. The flash of the camera illuminated them for a split second, then the sound of the picture being processed and pushed out echoed through the highway.

Callie lowered the camera and pulled out the picture shaking it. She inched forward a bit letting the light of the small fire illuminate the picture. She laughed and looked up at everyone as she set the camera down.

"Christ," she said handing the photo down to Ben's waiting fingers. "Why didn't you guys tell me I looked that bad. Time for bed." She ruffled Ben's hair, put her lips to his head and stood up. Again on those shaking legs. Rick fought the urge to get up and help her. "I'm burning that later."

Ben laughed and shook his head, holding the photo close to him. Callie put her hand to Miles' shoulder and squeezed inclining her head for the boy to follow.

"Do you need help?" Dale asked, getting to his feet now too. Callie shook her head as the older man approached.

"Nope, got Miles here to escort me." Miles waved his bat in his good hand dramatically earning a bit of a chuckle from the group. Callie put a hand to Dale's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll see you in the morning."

The group watched Callie and Miles go. None of them uttering a single word as the two slowly made their way over the little barbed wire barricade that held the cars they would be sleeping in apart from the rest of them. Rick got to his feet then, his hand reaching out touching onto Callie's warm skin. His eyes met hers, and she smiled sadly at him.

"You might need this," Rick said quietly, his hand bringing out her gun from where it had sat at the small of his back. Daryl had handed it to him when he'd made his way back to get something from his truck a few hours ago. The man hadn't said a word, but merely shifted his eyes to Callie where she sat with Jim resting after they'd moved the cars into place.

"Thank you," Callie said taking the gun and putting it into its place at the front of her lucky jeans. "Good night."

* * *

><p>Callie couldn't sleep.<p>

Resting her butt on the back of the car, beside the back driver's side door of Jim's car she again ran her hand down her face. She'd been checking him every twenty minutes, or so it felt. Her eyes sweeping the inside of the car, watching intently for that telltale sign of his chest rising and falling with his deep shuddering breaths.

He was still alive, but barely. Clinging so tightly to life, to hope that he would make it to the CDC. To safety. To a cure.

Callie felt herself slide down, her tired legs finally giving out on her. Her breathing came out in shuddering gasps and she felt tears slide down her face. Her hot, fucking sweat covered face.

She could hear Miles and Glenn chatting a bit, the low tones of their voices carrying but only a muffled sound reaching her ears. Her legs rose slowly, her good arm resting on top, her wet eyes hitting her forearm.

Quiet shuffling, a sound she probably wouldn't have picked up on had it not been so damned quiet outside had her head lifting slightly. She knew those footfalls. Knew that gaze as it settled on the top of her head. Her eyes lifted and she smirked. She could pick that man's shadow out of a line up if she had to.

"Supposed to be sleepin'," Daryl's voice was quiet as he stood at the back of the station wagon she would be sleeping in. His eyes slid over her face, as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, look who's done with his little temper tantrum," Callie said ignoring his first comment, causing him to roll his eyes. "Come to apologize?"

"Ain't got nothin' to apologize for," Daryl said uncrossing his arms and slipping down to the ground across from her. He extended one leg, his foot touching hers where they tucked up to her body. His other leg was raised like hers, his arm dangling loosely over it as he looked at her. "I stand by what I said."

"So what, you come here to shoot me Dixon?"

"I'm not saying it again," Daryl said angrily. "So get it through your fuckin' head this time. Ya ain't infected."

Callie laughed and shook her head. She let her eyes fall to his and she just stared at him. His eyes were shadowed by the narrowing of his brow, but she could still make out those piercing blue depths in the bare moonlight overhead. His jaw clenched as he looked at her, the dusting of stubble around his lips twitching ever so slightly.

"What did you say to her?" Daryl asked suddenly causing Callie's head to lift up. She narrowed her gaze at him, not quite understanding the question. "Andrea. What did you say back at camp, when you knelt down beside her?"

"I told her to breathe," Callie said simply, letting her one leg fall so that she mirrored his position on the ground. Her left leg was out in front of her, her toe not quite reaching his foot the way his reached hers. She settled her good right arm on her knee, her fingers pushing at her sore throbbing shoulder. He continued to watch her, his eyes not moving from hers. "I told her that three deep breaths is all she got. Then she needed to do what needed to be done. That it was going to hurt. And that it wasn't really going to stop hurting. But that she needed to breathe."

Daryl was quiet as he ran his thumb along his lower lip, his eyes shifting now to his foot idly tapping at the her ankle.

"That's what you told me on the roof," Daryl said quietly, his eyes shifting a bit, his boot still tapping lightly. "Told me to take three deep breaths."

"Uncle Tug," Callie said smiling. "It was his words of wisdom. The only thing he's really ever said that I couldn't have survived without." She looked at her foot, watching Daryl's foot tap at her ankle. "I was attacked in college," she said quietly her head falling. "I was eighteen, in Savannah, thinking I was big shit." She shook her head as Daryl's foot stopped its tapping. "That was when Uncle Tug bought me my gun. Took me to the range, taught me to shoot. This time the targets were shaped like people, not just a paper bullseye." She looked up to Daryl's eyes, watching something flicker in those piercing blue depths. "That first day after we shot, he sat me down, put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"'Take three deep breaths, Callie-girl'," She said with a smile. "'Three deep breaths is sometimes all the time you get to get your shit together and get what needs to be done, done. That's all girl.'" She looked up at Daryl, he was nodding his head, rubbing that hand of his on his chin like he was thinking about something.

"That advice has helped me get through a hell of a lot of shit in the almost twenty years since that fucker ruined my life." she cut herself off and shook her head. "Well not ruined. Maybe changed it is a better way of putting it. Changed it completely."

"Three deep breaths," Daryl said nodding his head, looking up at her. "Uncle Tug seems like he was a smart motherfucker."

"Yeah," Callie said looking up at him and smiling. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she tilted her head to look at the door to the backseat where Jim was resting. "Fat load of good that's going to do me now, though, huh? I screwed up back in those woods." She shook her head shifting her gaze back to Daryl's foot once again tapping out a rhythm on her ankle. He seemed agitated now. "I screwed up big time."

"Damn it, woman," Daryl spat. "I already told you I ain't sayin' it again."

Callie laughed, her hand falling from the bandage on her left shoulder where it had been touching the scratch marks on her neck. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, and she watched his shoulders raise and fall three times as he stared at her.

"I'm exhausted," Callie said shaking her head a little averting her gaze from his. She could feel the tears welling up again. He let out another three deep breaths and his foot stopped moving against her ankle, and it slid away. She let her chin fall to her chest.

"So go to sleep," Daryl's voice was a whisper as he said it, and her eyes closed.

"I'm scared," she said her voice not really anything like he'd heard from her before.

"Of what?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to fall asleep," she said shuddering a bit. "That I'm going to go to sleep and this fuckin' fever is going to take me away. And when I open my eyes it won't be me anymore. That I'll be a Walker and-" she cut herself off, her hands going to her face.

Three more deep angry breaths from Daryl and she heard him rustling. Felt his foot moving away from her. Suddenly his hands were on hers pulling them from her face, his one knee resting between her legs while his foot was settled by her hip. An odd position for him to be in as he hunched his body over hers. His eyes were boring holes into her, his warm breath tickling her lips as he just stared.

A welcome chill ran down her heated spine just as he moved her hands away, let his fingers fall from them. His right hand settled on her neck, fingers slipping to the nape of her neck while his thumb moved along the raw scratches on her neck. He moved close, his forehead touching hers, and her eyes closed.

"I'm not gonna say it again," Daryl said his lips moving on hers with the words. She shuddered and couldn't help but bite on her bottom lip.

He closed the distance in that moment, his lips falling to hers in a rush of pure animal instinct. His hand tightened around her neck, the pain set aside to the feeling of his mouth moving on hers. She kissed him back. God did she kiss him back. His lips moved over hers so softly, teasing her with just a bit of the pressure. He was holding back, she could feel it. His other hand had slid from where he'd put it on his knee, and was now pulling at her waist. Pulling her so that her back arched just a bit as he kissed her.

He was holding back, but he was having a hard time doing it.

Callie's hands rose to his chest, her fingers sliding along his collar bone. She could feel his pulse jumping under her fingertips and she let out a very quiet moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss then, keeping his forehead against her fevered one. His breathing not quite as calm and cool as he would have liked it to be.

"God," Callie said against his lips, her eyes still closed as her fingers continued to tickle at his neck. She felt him smirk.

"You still exhausted?" Daryl asked, his hot breath promising wicked, wicked things against her lips.

"Yes," Callie said chuckling, and pushing lightly on his chest. Daryl slid back, settling on his foot, his other leg still straddled over her extended leg. He looked at her for a minute, then pushed up and settled his butt back on the ground where he had started out. He extended the opposite leg now, his foot tapping at the inside of her thigh right above her knee. "Which is why you stay right there," she smacked at his foot. "And stop that."

Daryl smiled, that wicked little smile that she'd gotten a glimmer of on their trek back to camp. His foot continued to tap at her leg and he raised a brow at her.

"Oh?"

"My thoughts," Callie said quietly smiling at him as she ran a hand down her face. "If you were to sit here," she tapped the ground beside her. "If you'd sit here, you'd be keepin' me up all night."

"You can count on that one, darlin'." Daryl said, and this time the mask didn't get pulled over anything. That flirty little wicked smile remained on his lips as he stared at her. He pulled out his box of cigarettes from the front pocket of his sleeveless shirt and put one to his lips. Tilting the box he tipped one out to her, smirking as she just smiled at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Dixon." Callie said leaning forward and grabbing the offered cigarette as she settled back. He lit his cigarette, the flash from the lighter illuminating those piercing blue eyes, that were dark and settled on her in a way that made her yet again feel that chill go down her spine. He chuckled and tossed her the lighter, and she couldn't help but laugh back.

They sat in silence for a while, smoking. Idly chatting about things as they saw fit. Daryl had taken to getting up to check on Jim. Callie's body just too damned tired to move. He would slide up, barely lifting from the ground as he did it. His entire body over hers, hips near the side of his head as he leaned over. She shook her head, chuckling each time, but she kept her mouth shut.

The last time he did it, he slid back down, settled on the ground and watched as she laughed.

"What?" He asked a bit of an edge to his voice. She just shook her head and put up her hand not willing to speak to him, just enjoying the idiocy of the moment. "So now you shut up?" He said earning a smiling look from her. "I'll have to remember the trick next time I need you to be quiet."

Callie flipped him off and let her head rest back on the metal of the car behind her. Her hand slid to her gun sitting, now resting at her side. Her fingers tapped along the butt of the gun, and her eyes slid to the front of the car. She could hear Miles moving, the door to his car opening. Apparently the boy had finally decided to sleep.

Her smile fell, and she looked at the gun on the ground.

"Close your eyes," Daryl said, cigarette bouncing on his lips as he looked at her. "I ain't goin' nowhere. I ain't gonna let nothing get you. Ain't gonna leave. And I sure as hell ain't gonna let you turn so you can up and bite my ass." She looked up at him, and he moved forward taking her gun and putting it beside him. "Close your fuckin' eyes. You're dead on your feet."

She laughed, couldn't help it. She laughed and she pointed a finger at him.

"You're a funny son of a bitch, Daryl." Callie said shifting her gaze to the starry sky above. "I like that."

_Leave me out with the waste _

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time _

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright with you?_

_~Nine Crimes/ Damien Rice_

AN: Hmmmm… well. How do you like that? Daryl up and kissed her. That little so and so. I hope y'all enjoyed this one. I've split the chapter in two so be on the lookout for part two to come up and bite ya pretty soon. Let me know what you think. :)


	16. Vignette  Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Hi all. I hope you're enjoying the story. This is the first in what I like to call vignettes… just a little sidestep from the actual flow..but still moving with the plot. Hope you enjoy._

_As always – Read, review and most of all enjoy_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Vignette- Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**

The sky was so clear you could see every star. Not a cloud rolled overhead to destroy the twinkling beauty. The air was cool, a welcome change from the sticky, sweltering day that had proceeded it. The highway was quiet, like the calm before the storm.

It was the perfect night to sleep outdoors.

But no one was sleeping. He was pretty sure of that.

Somewhere in the night a light voice was carrying through the still evening air. Someone was singing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

If you'd have asked Miles a few months ago what he thought his life would have been like after graduation, he would have said one word: boring. He'd been accepted into Georgia Tech, had received a letter telling him a little about his dorm and his new roommate, and he'd already bought all of his books for his first year. He was going to be an architect.

Yeah, Miles may have put up a good front nowadays with Jenna and the rest. Acting like a hard-ass, like the bad boy that all the girls liked. At least all the girls that had ever turned him down when he'd asked them out. 'Oh, Miles you're just the sweetest. The best friend a girl could ask for.' He figured what the hell, it was the dawning of a new age. He didn't have to be that bookworm of a kid he'd been before the world fell apart. He could be anything he wanted to be.

Sitting on the hood of the car he was supposed to be sleeping in, Miles chuckled. As Glenn said something that he idly nodded to from beyond the barbed wire barricade that blocked Miles, Callie and Jim from the rest of the group.

Miles wanted to be was sitting in a classroom, scribbling in his sketch book as he worked to design the next great skyscraper to grace Atlanta's skyline. Not the bad boy. Not the free spirit kid who didn't have to parents to answer too, or curfews, or restrictions on what he did. He wanted to turn back the clock.

Miles slipped his eyes down to the bandage covering his left forearm, and felt the tears start to fall. He was happy that it was dark enough that Glenn probably couldn't see it, and he forced a smile to his lips as Glenn said something else, another sentence his brain couldn't decipher through its own jumble of thoughts.

"It's gonna be okay, you know." Glenn's voice finally broke through and Miles raised his teary eyes. Glenn stood leaning against the back of the Hummer, a good five or six feet away from Miles. Glenn's eyes slid from the barbed wire barricade to the soles of Miles' shoes and finally up to his face. "It is."

Miles nodded his head, wiping the back of his right forearm over his tired wet eyes.

"You know," Miles said quietly. "I haven't cried since –" he broke off looking down at his arm. "I haven't cried since I had to smash my little brother's head in with my bat." His eyes slipped to the bat sitting on the car hood beside him.

Glenn's eyes widened, and his head perked up as his body became ridged. Four years separated the two of them, the same difference in age between Miles and his little brother Steven. Miles swiped once more at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Glenn said quietly, his head bobbing to his chin as he averted his gaze from the boy situated on the hood of the car. Glenn chewed at his bottom lip, shaking his head and trying to think of something to say. Nothing good came to mind.

"Yeah," Miles said running his uninjured right hand through his too-long sandy blonde hair. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, clearing his mind and stopping the tears. "Just don't tell, okay. I got a reputation to keep. Carl and Jenna would never let me live it down. And Danny would just be all over it."

Glenn chuckled a bit, his eyes sliding up to the younger man. Miles was someone that Glenn could have seen himself hanging out with before all of this happened. They shared a love of pop culture, a predisposition for doing the right thing, and a survivor instinct that had been honed from years of bullying during their junior high and high school days. Miles, like Glenn, was a survivor.

Looking at Miles now, watching as the kid ran his hand through his hair and squinted up at the sky Glenn felt sick to his stomach. Both of them were desperate to keep their thoughts off of what was happening around them. Both trying so hard not to look at the bandages on Miles' arm. Not to think about what would happen in the morning.

Glenn's eyes slipped to the bandage, just as Miles slipped his gaze back to Glenn.

"You should get some sleep," Miles said, causing Glenn to look up, a bit embarrassed that the other caught him looking. "Long day ahead."

"Yeah," Glenn said pushing away from the Hummer. "You too." Glenn turned and smiled over his shoulder at Miles. "You look like crap, man."

Miles laughed, and waved his hand at Glenn's retreating figure. Watching his friend, his best friend if there were such things in this world now, walk away Miles let his tears fall. His ears listened to the hushed breathing and whispered conversation of Callie and Daryl sitting a little bit away, his eyes slid to where the smoke from their cigarettes could be seen snaking into the starry sky above from their hidden position on the ground between Jim's car and the one that would be Callie's.

He closed his eyes and let them have their privacy. Tilting his head back to look up at the stars again he smiled as he again heard the soft voice singing in the still night air.

If this was it, if this was going to be his last day on earth, at least it was pretty. At least he had people around him who cared. At least he wasn't alone, like he'd thought he would be after his parents and brother-after what he'd had to do. His eyes slid to the car next to him, the car where Jim lay half dead in the back seat. He felt the sob wrack his body and he fell forward, his good hand covering his mouth muffling the sound as the tears fell down his cheeks.

He didn't want to die.

* * *

><p><em>When the blazing sun is gone,<em>

_When there's nothing he shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

Jenna sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around and her chin resting on top. The cool, clear night was almost welcoming. It reminded her off all the vacations she'd taken with her family, God, every year since she could remember. Each one ending with them sitting outside of whatever place they were staying, staring up at the stars.

She watched as Carol's mouth moved, the words of the lullaby filtering over the assembled survivors and echoing lowly in the darkness surrounding them. The woman's hands moved softly over the top of Sophia's head, sitting on her lap. Long delicate fingers slid over the small stitched cut over the girl's brow, a sad tilt to Carol's lips as they continued to move with the words.

Beside Carol, Lori with Carl tucked under her arm. Rick's protective arm circled around the shoulders of his wife holding her body close to his. Keeping his family safe from harm.

Family. Jenna's family was gone. All she had left in this world now were the members of their crazy little camp. A patchwork family of people she'd never thought in a million years she would find herself associating with.

Jenna had been a trust-fund baby. Not that anyone here knew that. Daddy's net worth had been somewhere in the millions, and mom's not far behind that. They'd had a perfect life snuggled in nice and safe in that million-dollar estate in Pensacola. Her little world built around socializing with friends at the private club her parents belonged to, shopping trips to boutiques with her mom, and learning to drive her newly purchased Beemer. Daddy had always been horrible about surprises. He just couldn't bring himself to wait until her birthday in December to give her the present.

She remembered Mike's disgruntled mumble when he had seen her dancing around the beautiful black car. 'What the hell, when I turned sixteen you made me start working! And Jen just gets a car.' Daddy had laughed at that, and said she would be working too. Right after they got back from the trip to celebrate Mike and Nina's engagement.

That little statement had brought a huge smile to her twenty-two year old brother's face, and he found himself enveloped in a bear hug from their father. Jenna had laughed. Mike didn't realize that the trip was to Atlanta, where Mike would be handed the reins of dad's newly acquired company.

They hadn't made it to Atlanta though. Her family had been torn apart, torn away from her, scattered across the landscape like leaves from a tree in Fall.

Jenna's eyes moved around the small camp they had set up in the middle of the ring of cars. And it was happening again. Her little makeshift family was being torn apart. And again there was nothing she could do to stop it.

This was the first time in months that their crew wasn't nestled in close together. They were scattered around the highway. Callie and Miles were too far off to see. Sitting in a self-imposed quarantine beyond a barbed wire barricade. Both waiting to see if they would wake up in the morning ready to survive another day in hell, or…not.

Danny was pacing the highway on the outskirts of their ring of vehicles, the smoke from his cigarette the only indication of his current position by the RV. His grumbled anger about this whole fucking day now nothing but the silent movement of his lips in the dark.

Ben was sitting by Shane, his hands digging around and pulling out photos from his little dingy back pack. He'd hand one off to Rick or Shane nearby every once in a while. His little eyes sad as he watched the men nod and smile at him, but not uttering a word other than, 'that's nice, Ben.'

Gracie, poor little Gracie, sat beside Carol. The woman had let her other arm drape around the shoulders of the still silent body of the four-year-old. Her hand fingers twirling in the curls of her hair, much like Callie would do each night when she put the girl to bed. Jenna wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket, Nina's jacket, and buried her chin a bit deeper into the nest of her arms resting on her knees.

"You can cry," Andrea's voice startled Jenna and had her looking at the woman beside her. Andrea's eyes were on the small fire burning low in the metal bucket that was the centerpiece to this macabre little family picnic. She didn't look at Jenna, merely kept her sad eyes on that flickering light, and for a moment Jenna thought she'd imagined the woman's words.

Just as she was turning her eyes back to the fire she heard Andrea's voice again, barely a whisper over the sound of Carol's continued singing.

"It's okay to cry," Andrea said, and this time her sad eyes did slide towards Jenna.

Andrea had had this conversation before. At her mother's funeral. The girl sitting beside her, hiding her face in her knees and her tears in her shirt sleeves, had been Amy. Andrea's lips tightened to a firm line as Jenna's green eyes, not Amy's blue, met hers in the darkness.

"At the end of it all, when the cards are on the table and the game is over. No one's going to care if you do." It had been the same thing that her father had said to her when he'd found her trying to hide her tears from the world. "There's no shame in loving someone so much that you could cry for them."

Jenna's eyes moved back to the fire as Andrea's did and she let the tears slide down her cheek. She didn't really want to lose another family. Not again.

Andrea's hand settled on Jenna's shoulder, a small infinitesimal squeeze to it. Jenna's head fell the rest of the way to her hands, her eyes pressed tightly into her forearms as she felt the sobs tear through her.

* * *

><p><em>In the dark blue sky so deep<em>

_Through my curtains often peep_

_For you never close your eyes_

Til the morning sun does rise

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

Rick heard the sound of shoes hit the top of the RV behind him. He didn't turn to see who it was. He knew. He'd seen him sneak out of the car where he was supposed to be sleeping.

He'd caught Shane's eye as his friend looked up at him from his position on the hood of his Jeep. They'd exchanged silent nods, both knowing nothing would get him back to sleep. The sound of the shoes taking a few steps was barely heard, even in the seemingly endless silence that surrounded them.

"Dad?" Carl's voice was tentative as he stepped closer to where Rick stood.

Rick shouldered the rifle he held, and let his hands fall to his hips as he turned towards his son. He raised a brow at Carl, still wearing his campaign hat, and smiled just a bit at the boy as he closed the distance between them.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Rick said quietly. Carl nodded his head and let his eyes wander past Rick towards the three cars sitting a bit past their little camp area. Rick followed his son's eyes and let his eyes slide back to the place they'd been resting for the past hour.

"Are they going to die?" Carl asked. It wasn't the question that shocked Rick, he'd been expecting that one. The boy had been too damned quite as they sat by that little fire. No, it wasn't the question. It was the tone of his voice, the very adult tone that had his eyes shifting to the boy that stood beside him.

Rick had apparently missed the point where Carl had ceased to be just a boy wanting to go out and play. He'd missed the part where his son was forced to grow up way too fast. Way faster than he ever would have wanted him to.

"I don't know," Rick said trying to be as honest as possible with his boy. His son. "Jim's pretty bad off. It's a very good possibility that he won't make it to the CDC. "

"Are you going to kill them," Carl asked his eyes sliding over the place where you could see movement at the back of one of the cars. One of the doors to the back hatch of the station wagon to the far right had opened, a shadowed figure moving around. "If they're infected?"

Rick narrowed his eyes, his hand on his rifle as he watched the movement in the distance. It was Daryl. Daryl carrying the now apparently sleeping form of Callie towards that open door. Rick's hand eased on the rifle looking at his son. It was clear that by 'they' and 'them' Carl had meant Callie and Miles, not Jim. It was a bit sad, Rick realized slowly, that his young boy had pretty much already written off Jim. In his mind the man was already dead.

He looked down at his son, who was watching as Daryl slid Callie into the back of the station wagon. Daryl's body disappeared from view, and Carl slid his eyes up to his father's.

"What would you want me to do?" Rick asked his boy, his little man, as he looped his thumbs through the belt loops of his pants.

"I don't know," Carl said honestly his eyes shifting down to where Shane sat looking up at them. "Shane says it's dangerous."

"He's right," Rick said. "It is dangerous. If they're infected." Rick lowered to one knee and put his hands on Carl's shoulders. "Carl, you've seen the bad of this world. You've seen all that ugliness and badness up close and personal. And I wish I'd been there to help shield you from it."

"Shane was there," Carl said quickly, trying to put his father's mind at ease. Rick's eyes closed for a moment and his head lowered, chin just hitting his chest.

"Yeah," Rick said nodding his head just a bit and lifting it to look at Carl's eyes. His eyes. "Yeah he was. But I wish it woulda been me." Carl nodded his head, his eyes staying locked on his father's. "What would you have me do? If they're infected, what would you say is the right thing to do?"

Carl's eyes slid back over to the three cars, Rick's eyes stayed on his son's face. He watched as the thoughts rolled in Carl's mind, the boy's eyes sliding over each car, before coming back to land on Rick's.

"CDC." Carl said nodding his head. "If there's a chance that they can be saved, that they can be helped," he stopped and looked up into his father's eyes with a smile. "Then they deserve a chance at that. That's what I'd want."

Rick stood up and hugged Carl to his side as they both looked out over the three cars. Rick watched Daryl slide out of the back of the station wagon, and close the hatch. Daryl stood there for a moment, his eyes sliding up to where Rick and Carl stood. At this distance it was impossible to tell whether or not Daryl was actually looking Rick in the eye, but he felt that he was. He felt that man's stare all the way down to his toes.

"I don't think Miles is infected," Carl said quietly, his head shifting to look at the car that held the young boy, causing Rick's brow to raise as he looked down at his son's head. "He'd be sick already. Bites are different than scratches." Rick nodded his head. Carl's head tilted to look at the station wagon that Daryl was making his way slowly to the front of. "I like Callie."

Rick's eyes closed. Waiting for something else to follow, hoping that something would. But he knew it wouldn't. Rick slowly began to nod his head. His son had always been good at figuring things out. Smarter than either he or Lori had really been prepared for.

"Me too," Rick said squeezing his son a little tighter to his side. "Me too."

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

**AN: **Okay, so this was something I just felt the need to write. I was going to write the last part from Carl's POV but I haven't quite got the voice for him in my head yet. Hopefully soon. I hope you enjoyed this one. If so I'll be sure to keep them coming. Little snippets like this sometimes make my day.

Stay tuned for Nine Crimes Pt. 2


	17. Nine Crimes Pt 2

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Howdy! Wow, so glad that you all seemed to enjoy the vignette, and where we're going. I can't believe that we've hit 64 Reviews, and over 150K words (special thanks to SaraLostInes for pointing that one out. I honestly hadn't even realized it). You guys rock super hard, and I can only hope that I can keep you coming back for more. _

_Please be sure to check out the AN for some special responses to my lovely reviewers!_

_In this installment the crew gets on the road, and actually arrives at the CDC. _

_As always, read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 16: Nine Crimes Pt. 2**

Callie's eyes opened faster than her body or her brain would have agreed to, and the migraine settled behind her eyes threatened to spill the meager contents of her stomach before she was even pushed up to a half sitting position.

The sky outside was still dark, barely a glimmer of the sun visible through the back window of the station wagon where she was currently curled. She rubbed the back of her good hand over her eyes, her heart was beating out of her chest, and vaguely she remembered why.

She'd heard something.

The sound came again, the distinct sound of a car door shutting. The first time it had been louder, closer to her. Close enough to wake her from her dead sleep. Oh, and it had been a good sleep. Filled with wonderful dreams about warm calloused hands working their way over her body. Slow moving lips, that dusting of stubble scratching at her hot skin. Hot breath and promises of wicked delights she'd been so long without she forgot they existed.

Fuck that'd been a good dream.

Shaking her head, Callie's smile fell as she remembered. The sound of a car door. A close car door. Jim.

Callie reached forward to the latch to the back of the station wagon her body moving faster than it should have and the pain and nausea coming back ten-fold to help remind her. Her feet touched the asphalt, idly she realized she wasn't wearing her boots. Shaking her head again she held tight to the station wagon as black specs invaded her vision as she moved.

Her hand had just made it to the back of the car that Jim was sleeping in, her vision finally clearing from her too fast movement, when warm calloused fingers encircled her wrist.

"What you doing?" Daryl's voice was a whisper of anger in her ear as he pulled her back to him and turned her around to face him. His eyes slid over her face, narrowing at her wild eyes as she stared back at him.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me," Callie said resting her forehead on his chest before smacking him on the arm. "Fuckin' redneck ninja I swear," she mumbled into his chest. Pain radiated out of her shoulder and she let her head fall back so that she could look up at his confused face. Daryl held her at arm's length for a minute, his eyes searching her face before his gaze slid to the back window of Jim's car.

"What you doing?" Daryl repeated, his gaze narrowed as he moved just a bit to get a better view into the car. "Something wrong?"

"I heard a car door," Callie said her eyes sliding towards the back window. She watched as Jim rolled a bit on his side, his chest falling in the rapid movement of his pained breathing. "I thought-" she shook her head as Daryl moved back to his position directly in front of her. "I heard a car door. I needed to check it out."

Daryl's body was close to hers, his body heat no match for the fevered pitch of her own blood at the moment. His closeness, while not unwelcome by any means was making her even hotter and she put her hands to his chest to push him away. But Daryl didn't budge, just looked down at her with those piercing blue eyes of his fixed on her face.

"Car door was me," Daryl said idly, as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the station wagon. "I told you I wasn't going nowhere." Callie's eyes flitted to the station wagon, dumbfounded for a moment until she realized what he was saying. He had been sitting in the front seat of the station wagon where she was sleeping. That's why the sound had been so close. Her gaze met his and she narrowed her brow. "I went to my truck to get something from Merle's little goodie bag." He held up a brown paper bag filled with god only knew what, shaking it at her like she was an idiot.

Callie's eyes went wide, before she smirked at the man. "You know, just cause I let you kiss me doesn't mean I'm going to do-"

"Oh shut it," Daryl said shaking his head. That wicked little smirk played on his lips. "Don't even try it, cause you know you would." She felt the urge to both laugh and slap him, and somewhere a voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to kiss him. Instead she simply shook her head and flipped him off earning a smirk. "I was getting you something for the pain. And looking for some antibiotics. Merle collected a lot of shit when he went into town. Never knew when he'd need something."

"Oh," Callie said eyeing the bag as Daryl tossed it to the ground behind him. "Nice of you, but I'm not taking anything that's going to hinder my driving anymore than it already will be." Callie's eyes flitted to the slowly rising sun. The sky turning that warm golden amber color that she always loved to run under.

"Then the antibiotics," Daryl said lifting his hand to her cheek. "You're burning up. Been tossing and turning all night. You got some kind of infection started. Gotta nip it in the bud 'fore it gets outta hand."

She laughed, putting her hand on his chest tapping it as she sarcastically quipped. "Oh, you are a peach."

"Woman," Daryl growled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Right. _I ain't infected_." Callie gave her best Daryl impression and a thumbs up and went to move past him. "Gotcha."

Daryl stopped her, pushing her back against Jim's car. He looked down at her, his eyes again searching her face looking for an answer to a question he hadn't asked.

"What exactly were you gonna do when you opened the door?" Daryl said taking her by surprise. "What if he'd a turned? What were you gonna do?"

"What needed to be done," Callie said her hand sliding to where her gun usually sat in the front of her jeans.

"Uh huh," Daryl said, watching in pure amusement as Callie's eyes went wide as her hand hit the empty space where her gun should have been. "Probably need this," Daryl lifted her gun from where he'd tucked it at the small of his back last night when he lifted her into the station wagon.

His other hand shot out then, fingers sliding into the front of her jeans and pulling her a bit roughly so that her back arched just a bit. Callie's eyes went wide, her hands shooting out to his upper arms for support. He placed the gun gently into the waistband of her jeans, a tiny bit of that flirty smirk on his lips. He slowly let his fingers slide out of her jeans and off of her gun as he stepped back leaving Callie to shake her head.

"Give a man an inch," Callie said watching as he knelt down to retrieve his bag of 'Merle's goodies'. He shrugged and rummaged around in the bag grabbing a bottle and lifting it to the slowly dawning light. He turned tossing the bottle to her. Daryl glared at her getting to his feet as door to the car Miles had been sleeping in creaked open. Smirking at her he turned his back and started off towards the slowly waking camp.

"Take the fuckin' pills, Callie." Daryl waved over his shoulder and she laughed.

"Callie," Miles came up to stand beside her, his eyes sliding to the retreating form of Daryl. "You okay?" He looked down at the bottle in Callie's hand reading the large letters spelling: Penicillin.

"Yeah," Callie said leaning herself on Miles' good arm, her eyes shifted to the boy's face. His eyes looked tired, but his pallor looked much better. Less ashen, less deathly. Unlike her. She could tell by his reaction to her that she didn't look much better than she was feeling. Callie squeezed the bottle of antibiotics in her hand, before shoving it into her pocket. "Let's go see if everyone's ready to go."

Miles nodded but shifted his eyes to the window beside him, peeking in at Jim's restless form on the backseat. Callie put her good hand to his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"Let him sleep," Callie said smiling, though she really didn't feel like smiling. "We'll bring him back some water and food, and get him settled in for the ride." She took a few steps and felt her legs starting to wobble. Stopping she put her right hand to the hood of the station wagon and closed her eyes, damning those black specs that were trying to invade her vision to hell.

"Callie?" Miles' voice sounded a bit panicked. When he settled his hand on her bare shoulder, pulling it away fast like he'd been burned. Which he probably had been. She was burning up after all. Her eyes opened slowly, and she caught his arm before he was able to wave over Glenn or Dale who were watching them.

"I'm fine," Callie said smiling at him. "Just need some water. And to get on the road."

Callie let Miles help her towards camp. She noticed that at some point someone, probably Daryl, had taken down the barbed wire barricade between their three cars and the rest of camp. Miles held tight to her arm as they walked, a fact that didn't slide by anyone's notice as they turned to smile sad worrisome smiles at them. Callie tapped Miles' hand and he hesitated to let go.

"You hungry?" Miles asked, his eyes sliding to where Lori and Carol were working with T-Dog to get some cans of food opened up. Her stomach lurched at the thought of putting anything in there, and she shook her head as she watched Danny and Rick approach them.

"Not even a little," Callie said shoving the boy away a little. "You go eat." Miles looked at her, his eyes scrutinizing her face as he took one step back. "Okay, I'll bring something for you and Jim to munch on in the car. Maybe you'll get an appetite once we get on the road."

"Thanks," Callie said placing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She watched Miles pass Rick and Danny, his footfalls sure and eager as he made his way towards the veritable feast of canned foods. She shook her head. The boy may have looked dead tired, and have been in pain from his broken arm, but other than that he was thriving.

Callie couldn't help but smile as she watched the boy walk away. That smile faded when she spotted Rick heading towards her, Dale and Shane not far behind.

"So," Rick said coming to a stop in front of Callie. His eyes slid over her face and then towards where Daryl was getting his truck ready to go. "Interesting night, huh?"

Callie looked to the man before her and cracked a smile, before wagging a finger at him. "I used to like you, Rick." He smiled at her, then narrowed his gaze settled on her neck. She saw the flicker of worry in his eyes. His hand lifted and settled on her brow, in a very fatherly move that made Callie smile. She lifted her hand and removed Rick's smiling at him.

"We ready to go?" Callie asked looking behind Rick towards Dale and Shane who had settled in behind Rick.

"Yeah," Rick said his hand raising again to lift her chin and tilt her head. Grimacing he bit at the inside of his cheek. "We should clean those again before we go. They're looking a bit worse," he let his eyes move to hers, and again she removed his hand from her chin. "Still feeling bad?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Callie said quietly giving his hand a squeeze before letting it go. "Daryl gave me some antibiotics. Figured I'd get myself a bit of water, swallow them down nice and quick. Before he pries my mouth open and shoots them in with that fuckin' crossbow of his." That earned a grunt from the man obviously listening to their conversation. "And then we can be on our way."

Rick snorted out a laugh and let his gaze slide to Daryl, who she could feel was staring down her back. Rick's gaze flipped back to her and he raised his brows but said nothing. _Smart man_, Callie thought.

"We're all ready to go," Dale said. "The girls are finishing getting everything packed up. We're just waiting on Danny and Glenn."

"Where are they?" Callie asked a bit worriedly, her gaze instantly circling around as everyone busied themselves pulling up stakes.

"At his wife's car," Dale said sadly, his gaze hitting Rick's for a moment before moving to the car mote behind them. "Been there for a while. I think he may have slept there. Glenn went over to see if he was okay."

Callie and the rest turned their attention towards where the men could barely be seen standing by the black Jeep Liberty in the middle of the mote. Glenn was standing outside of the open driver's side door, his arms braced on the open window as he stared inside. No doubt Danny was sitting behind the wheel, because every so often the horn would beep out and SOS in old Morse code. Callie shook her head, felt it swim with the movement and turned her gaze to Rick and Shane.

"One of you think you'd be able to hotwire my station wagon?" Callie said tossing her thumb over her shoulder before settling her right hand at her left elbow. She rotated the stiff limb, feeling the swollen flesh tighten as the stitches pulled.

"You mean you don't know how?" Shane asked, a smirk on his face as he lifted a brow at her and started past her.

"Sadly that is one thing not in my vast repertoire of abilities," Callie said smiling as he turned and looked at her over his shoulder. He squinted under his ball cap, the smile not quite reaching his eyes as he tried to make light of the situation facing them.

"I'm disillusioned over here, Callie. Completely losing my faith in you as superwoman." Shane muttered as he walked past Daryl who had stopped what he was doing and was watching Shane walk past. Shane turned to Daryl and turned him around. "Help me out Dixon, we'll get their car all set up. Check on Jim." Shane looked over his shoulder and nodded to Rick and then Callie.

Daryl followed behind reluctantly, glaring at the back of Shane's head. Callie, Rick and Dale looked over towards the camp their eyes all settling on the same place. Miles.

"He looks much better today," Dale said raising his brow and looking over at Callie.

"Yeah he does," Callie said with a big smile as she leaned her back on the RV close by. Settling in she let her head swim a bit, knowing that Rick was too close to let her fall. Hell, he was probably waiting for her to face plant into the pavement.

"He's not infected," Rick said in that calm matter-of-fact tone and it had her smiling at him. It was a statement she'd heard so much out of Daryl last night. 'Ya ain't infected', it was a statement that he'd followed with that fucking kiss of his, that had Callie hiding her blush and a smile as Rick looked down at her.

"Yeah," Callie nodded as she watched the boy smile at Jenna. Jenna smiled back, her eyes a bit sad as she offered Miles a canteen. "Pretty sure he knows it too."

"He could ride in the RV with us," Dale said quietly. "Or in the Hummer with Danny. I'm pretty sure Gracie's going to be with us, so it seems like Danny's going to be on his own."

"He could," Callie said smiling and nodding at the two men with her. "But he won't. That boy is dedicated to a fault. He's not going to leave me to deal with Jim." She shook her head. "But please, try to talk him into it."

"I'll do that," Dale said smiling and putting a hand to Callie's fevered skin. His eyes lifted to hers and a sad little smile broke on his lips. Dale's eyes then slid to Rick's, and Callie closed hers as another wave of nausea tightened her stomach to an almost painful degree. Callie let Dale put his hand to her arm and lead her towards where Miles was shoveling food into his mouth. Rick crossed his arms over his chest and watched the go. Moving slowly, his feet carried him towards where Danny and Glenn were, but his eyes sliding towards Rick and Daryl at the station wagon.

Callie settled into the lawn chair, and declined Lori's offer of a plate of food. She grimaced as her shoulder felt like it was on fire and tried to keep her mind off of the pain as she watched Ben and Jenna pack up their meager belongings. Miles inclined his head and handed her a canteen.

"You need to take your pills," Miles said through a mouthful of food. "Before Daryl makes you do it."

Callie laughed and took the offered canteen, fishing in her pockets for the bottle. She'd never been one to take medicine. Hadn't really suffered from a lot of things that had given her cause to go for anything but over the counter cold medicines. She chuckled bit, thinking about how utterly ridiculous it was to live for thirty-six years and never have taken a fucking prescription antibiotic before.

"Cross that off my bucket list," Callie's said earning a strange glance from Dale. She shook her head and waved a tired hand at him. "Never mind."

* * *

><p>Danny pushed his fingers against the horn to Leslie's Jeep. He'd abandoned his SOS after he got a death glare from Shane and a scowl from Daryl as they made their way towards Callie's station wagon. Now he was just sending out one tiny blast each time Glenn asked the question he'd been asking since he sauntered over and pounded on the window to wake him up.<p>

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked again, and Danny gave a little pressure to the horn. Glenn's face scrunched up and he grimaced as the sound, no matter how small now, echoed. "I really don't think you should be doing that."

"Stop asking that question and I'll quit trying to lure Walkers down here to eat your ass." Danny quipped giving Glenn a smirk. Glenn rocked back on his heels, his hands still settled on the frame of the window at the opened driver's side door. His brow raised and Danny's smile just went wider.

"You're a jackass," Glenn said shaking his head and removing his hands from the window of the Jeep.

"You just figuring this out, G-man?" Danny said as his eyes slid to the front windshield. Rick's slowly approaching figure caught Danny's eye, and he lowered his gaze to the steering wheel in front of him.

"Nah," Glenn said smiling and rubbing at the back of his head. "Figured that out when you asked if I had pizza in my damn car."

"Day one," Danny smirked at the wheel. "Good for you."

"Then there was the whole dragging me in the wrong direction in Atlanta thing," Glenn continued and Danny started shaking his head. Rick stopped behind Glenn resting his hand on the hood of the car, earning a glance from Glenn who was now ticking things off on his fingers. "The paintball gun. The troll doll. The snake."

"Oh, the snake," Danny said finally looking up and smiling at Rick who had raised a brow. "That was a good one. Remind me to tell you about that one sometime, Rick."

"Right," Rick said nodding his head and putting a hand to Glenn's shoulder. The younger man looked back and smiled at Rick. "We're gonna head out soon. You think you can give us a minute."

Glenn looked back at Danny who was yet again looking at the steering wheel with a half smile on his face. He nodded his head twice, running his hand along the back of his neck and keeping it there as he shifted his gaze towards the group. Glenn patted the open car door once and then made his way back to camp to get his shit together for the ride to the CDC.

"Glad to see that someone finally decided to respond to my distress signal," Danny chuckled as he looked up at Rick. Rick tilted his head to the side and regarded him with a stoic half smile. "I swear if Glenn would have asked if I was okay one more time I would have ripped the damn steering wheel off and smashed his head in Morse code."

"You were doing it backwards," Rick said settling his arms on the top of the open car door and looking in at the now widely smiling man. "Three short, three long, three short. For the next time."

"Ah," Danny said nodding his head. "Good to know." Danny idly tapped his fingers on the wheel his eyes roaming the interior of his wife's car. Rick continued to watch the man before him, a man that he'd sat beside for a half an hour in the woods. A man that he, along with Dale, helped to bury his wife's body into the ground after he shot her. "I've been through this car a million times. And I swear Rick it's like he was never even in here."

Rick nodded his head, and slowly let his eyes roam the interior of the car. There wasn't much in there, a bit of old debris from fast food establishments. A pair of black high heels, an empty box of Kleenex, and an open black travel case. Clothes were strewn about the back seat, obviously taken out of the small open suit case. But like Danny said, there was nothing in there that said anyone but a his wife had been in the car.

"I told you out in the woods," Rick said leaning forward a bit. "And I meant it. If you want to stay, if you want to look around a bit, look for your boy. I'll stay here and help you."

Danny smiled but shook his head. "He's not here," Danny said quietly his eyes roaming to the woods. "I can't explain it, because I know that Leslie wouldn't have let him out of her sight. No way in hell. So where the hell could he be." He threw his hands around the car. "He sure as hell wasn't in this car."

"Danny," Rick said moving around the open door to stand at the man's side. "I'm asking you. Do you want to look for him?"

"Yes," Danny said shaking his head and looking at Rick. "And no. We need to get to the CDC." Rick nodded his head as Danny shifted his gaze to where Daryl and Shane were helping Jim into the passenger seat of the station wagon. His eyes shifted just a bit. "She's not doing good."

"She's not." Rick said looking at the ground. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Danny said sliding out of the vehicle while Rick moved aside.

"You need anything out of here?" Rick asked as he moved to the window of the backseat. His eyes shifting over the clothes strew backseat ,his eyes shifting over the clothes strewn about. "Girl's could probably use some of the clothes. If that's not too weird."

"Would it be wrong if I said, hell no, to that suggestion." Danny said smirking as he rubbed at his head. "No offense but I'd rather not be reminded of my ex-wife when I look around me."

"I can understand that." Rick smiled but continued to look in the car. His ears picked up a small shuffling noise.

"You're gonna have to put a leash on Opie there, Andy." Danny said with a quick nod of his head. In the distance, just entering the car mote Carl's head could be seen. That damned campaign hat bobbing around in the cars near the barbed wire. "Boy's got a bit of the wanderlust."

"He's impulsive," Rick said shaking his head as he watched Carl move slowly along. The boy's eyes hit his and he smiled, as if that made it all okay that he was in these cars walking around. Alone. "Just like his mother. Always jumping headlong into the waters without dipping her toe in to check the temperature first, you know?" He stopped, watched as Carl continued on towards them. "One of the things I loved about her."

"Because I like you, Rick," Danny shifted his gaze to Rick and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm gonna let that slide for now." Rick's eyes narrowed at the man beside him. "As for Opie there," Danny nodded his head and smiled. "We got the same problem with Ben. Hook those two up and I'm sure we're in for a world of trouble."

"Let's try not to think about that," Rick said reaching out a hand and placing it on Carl's shoulder as the boy came to a stop before them.

"Mom was wondering where you went," Carl said in that completely innocent tone of a child trying to stay off a punishment.

"And you and I both know she did not mean for you to come and find me." Rick said placing his other hand on Carl's shoulder and leading the boy back towards their cars. Danny chuckled and patted Rick's shoulder as they walked, and Rick found himself smiling as well.

Everyone was ready to go, Rick noticed with a small nod of approval. The sun had barely risen in the sky, the dawn's early light reflecting in the sky sweetening it to the color of a Georgia peach. He squinted his eyes as he watched Miles and Callie make their way slowly towards the Hummer, where Dale, Shane and Daryl were waiting. On the outskirts, following just behind the slow moving pair were Glenn, and T-Dog, with Ben picking a path at their heels swinging his little Mario Brother's backpack behind him.

Danny made his way over, giving Rick a single pat to the shoulder and a nod of his head indicating that Rick was supposed to follow. Rick squeezed Carl's shoulders and pushed him in the opposite direction, towards where his mother was waiting with a relieved look on her face. Rick sighed, gave her a half smile and shook his head when she shook hers. Carl protested, but when Rick shook his head and pointed the boy begrudgingly headed to his mother. Who no doubt had an earful waiting for her wandering son.

"So," Callie said settling her side up against the Hummer and closing her eyes. She let out a string of coughs and closed her eyes a bit tighter against the pain currently thrumming through her. The assembled group exchanged glances, and Miles grimaced as he put a hand to her back. "Car's running, Jim's all settled. We ready to hit the road?"

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Miles said once again earning a smile from Callie, followed by a few more coughs. She shook her head and cleared her throat again.

"Seeing as how you wrecked poor Jim's truck at the last bit of trouble we ran into I'd rather you didn't." Callie chuckled and shook her head as she felt her throat constrict for another cough. "God, I don't know where this fucking cough is coming from but it's really annoying."

Danny exchanged a glance with Dale as he stepped up beside the man. Dale removed his bucket hat and ran his hand over his head. "Maybe you should let Miles drive." Dale said finally. "If the boy is determined to ride with you-"

"Then he'll sit bitch in the backseat and watch my back like a good little idiot," Callie patted Miles on the arm and then gave Dale a smile. She shifted her gaze to Rick and Shane. "We're ready to go right?"

"Yep," Shane said quietly eyeing her from under the brim of his Police ball cap. "Car's running. We put a half tank of gas in her from what y'all siphoned. Should be enough to get us to the CDC and then some." He stopped and ran his hand behind his sweating neck. "Jim's settled in the passenger seat, buckled in and ready. Just like you asked."

"Good," Callie said pushing off of the Hummer. She was ready to go, and she settled her gaze on each man, before landing on the smiling face of Ben who was standing in front of Glenn now. "Come on now boys, at least look like you're going to see me again."

"Right," Danny letting out a chuckle as he put his hand to her shoulder. The heat coming off the woman was downright scary and we she practically doubled over with a fit of coughs he bit the inside of his cheek. "You sure you can drive. I mean, shit even Miles' crap ass driving is preferable to yours. I'm the o one who has to worry about you smashing into me."

"Boy," Callie said standing up straight and glaring at her friend. "I am not too sick to kick your ass."

"Good," Danny said slapping her shoulder. "I'd be worried if you were."

"Alright," Rick said looking at them assembled crew. "Let's hit the road. Callie we don't have a radio to spare for you, so if you get in trouble—"

"Don't worry," Callie said smiling and waving her hand. "I'll be on my horn in a minute and lanky-ass Miles will be rocketing towards that Hummer." She smiled at Rick who shook his head, she gave his arm a friendly pat. Before turning to Danny. "One thing left to do," she took her gun out of her waistband and handed to Danny watching his eyes narrow in confusion.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Daryl's angry outburst had her smiling.

"We discussed this. I'm not gonna put you guys down a good gun," Callie said looking at Danny and shaking the gun for him to take it. He did begrudgingly, shaking his head. "Give me the fat lady."

"The fuck's a fat lady?" Daryl again, his drawl more like a growl as he stepped forward so that he was practically at her back.

"Contingency plan," Danny muttered shaking his head. "You know, as in 'It ain't over till the fat lady sings'." Danny chuckled a bit shifting his eyes from Daryl's back to Callie. "She's not loaded," Danny said bringing the small silver six-shooter from its place at the small of his back. He handed it over to her and she opened the cylinder and put her hand out to Rick.

"I'll need three, Sheriff." Callie said smiling at the man. Rick looked like he wanted to say something. Look like finally the situation had gone too far, and the reality of this world was hitting him full force. Callie pushed her hand towards him again and wiggled her fingers. "We need to get on the road, Rick. Either give me the bullets or I go looking for them."

Rick took out his gun, opened the cylinder and shook out the bullets. He locked eyes with the glassy-eyed woman barely standing before him and settled three bullets into her hand. With a firm set to his lips he closed her fingers around the bullets and kept his hand there, just staring at her. And she let him.

"Look much as I'd like to watch the two of you go head to head in a stare off," Danny busted in causing both of them to blink but not break eye contact. Danny' brow narrowed a bit in thought. "I'm not sure that's the best utilization of our time at present."

Callie burst into a laugh, and shook her head sliding her hand out from Rick's grasp. Rick's eyes then went over her shoulder, and met Daryl's. Daryl. Who was still at her back grumbling something about stupid women and their nicknames for shit. Daryl, who was still boring holes into her with that fucking piercing stare of his.

Daryl, who's fingers barely grazed the small of her back as she passed him.

Miles was at her side, helping her towards the running station wagon where Jim sat in the front seat ready for Callie to take him to salvation. One way or another. Callie looked back at Daryl, catching his eye as he bent down and picked up Ben and placed him into the passenger side of his truck. Ben's mouth was moving as he looked up at Daryl's face.

Daryl snarled, something akin to a mix between a smile and a growl on his lips. His lips began to move very slightly, but his eyes remained on Callie.

As she and Miles came to a stop at the driver's door of the station wagon she closed her eyes before opening it. Miles let out a huff and opened the door behind her. He slid in, cradling his left arm to his body as he jostled it painfully. Callie slid into the car, and put her good right hand on the wheel while her left sat loose and limp in her lap.

"Ready?" Callie said looking at the Hummer as it pulled out behind everyone and came to a stop waiting for her. She could feel the eyes of every driver on her, reflecting back in the rear view mirrors.

"I'm –" Jim took a rattling breath and turned his head towards her. God, he looked horrible. She slipped her eyes to the rear view mirror and smiled. She didn't look much better. "I'm ready if you are."

"Let's hit it Callie." Miles said reaching forward and putting a hand on Jim's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Before anything else happens."

Callie put the car into gear and gingerly turned the wheel bringing herself up behind Danny and apparently Glenn, who's head was sticking out the passenger window looking back at them. Glenn stuck his head back in the window of the Hummer and Callie smiled. She tried to look past the Hummer, to see the familiar tailgate of Daryl's blue truck but she couldn't see it.

She could feel him looking back at her though. And she could hear his words echoing in her head as she pressed her foot to the pedal, like a necessary mantra for the drive ahead. _Ya ain't infected._

* * *

><p>The sound of grinding, along with the rumbling of the car as it scratched along the guardrail and the seemingly far off sound of Miles yelling caused Callie's eyes to jolt open.<p>

"Callie!" Miles was halfway into the front seat, his good hand gripping the steering wheel as he turned it.

Sparks were flying from the front right side of the car as it slid against the guardrail. The car swerved a bit uncontrollably for a moment as Callie finally came back to herself. Her foot slamming into the brake as she turned the wheel away from the guardrail and back towards the road proper.

They came to a stop, Miles flinging back painfully into the backseat, his hand to his head as he repeated 'son of a bitch' over and over. Callie took a painful breath, following it with a spasm of coughs as black flecks invaded her already pinpoint vision. She raised her good right hand to her head, wiping at the sweat that was pouring into her eyes and taking deep steadying breaths. Her eyes slipped forward, where in the distance some twenty or so feet she could make out the rest of the caravan.

She knew they'd been falling behind for a while, her body and her head rebelling against the idea of her operating heavy machinery in its current state. She'd been driving a very ridiculous ten miles an hour, much to the chagrin of Danny and Glenn in the Hummer in front of them. She remembered seeing Glenn, half of his body practically out of the passenger window as he looked back at them. She would wave her hand at him, flipping the bird proudly each time.

That had stopped almost a half an hour ago. Her body just too tired to respond to the constant worry that they showed. Her mind on the task at hand. _Drive Callie. Just drive_. She remembered that point a half an hour ago, when they saw the signs for the CDC. When they finally started to make their way slowly through the throng of cars and dead people towards the large building that could now be seen within walking distance of the RV parked so far ahead that it hurt her tender tired eyes to squint that far.

Apparently Danny and Glenn must have gotten the point and continued to drive at a normal pace, leaving Callie to follow at her leisure. She watched as the Hummer came to an abrupt halt, swerving a bit itself.

"Shit," Callie muttered her hand wiping down her face now as she set her gaze to the rearview mirror. "Everyone okay?" It was at that point that Callie's eyes slid to the passenger seat. Jim's breathing was a rasp of rattling horror, coming fast and unsteady. His head was tilted back against the seat behind him, but slid slowly so that his gaze locked with hers.

Callie's jaw clenched, her good hand tightening on the wheel in front of her. She slipped her gaze forward, watching as Danny and Glenn both jumped out of the Hummer. She could see shadows of people in the distance coming to meet them. Glenn, good little fucker that he was had an iron grip on Danny's arm holding him back from going towards them.

"Miles," Callie said closing her eyes tight and rebelling against the nausea, pain and fear clouding her mind. "Get out of the car."

"But we're here," Miles said leaning forward slightly, pointing his shaking good hand forward. Pointing it to where the building loomed so close, yet too far. He turned his gaze to Callie, then to Jim. "See Jim. We're here."

"Miles," Callie said not looking up from her intense study of her hand on the wheel.

"No!" Miles yelled, his good hand reaching forward grabbing Jim's shoulder and shaking the man. Callie's eyes slid to Jim as his eyes closed in obvious pain from Miles' shake. "No. We're here. We made it."

"I'm sorry, son." Jim said quietly his eyes opening again as he looked past Callie's gaze to Miles in the back seat. He let out a rattling breath, then took four rapid ones his face contorted in pain as he moved his head. "It's time to get out."

"No," this one was a whispered plea as he turned his gaze back to Callie coughing in the driver's seat. Rubbing at her sweating brow, and then at the bridge of her nose. "No. Callie."

"Miles," Callie said tilting her head to look the boy in the eye. "Get out of the car. Now."

Miles shifted his gaze between the two people in the front seat, before slamming his right hand into the seat beside him. "Fuck!" He slammed his fist again and pushed the door open.

Callie's gaze slid forward. She could see the group assembled now, all looking back at them, waiting. Danny still being held by Glenn, Dale standing there with his fingers at Danny's shoulders. Daryl's stood there, his eyes shifting to Rick and then to Danny, then back to her. She met his gaze, square on and watched as his face twisted into rage as he saw Miles exiting the vehicle.

"Miles!" Danny yelled, she heard it right before Miles slammed his door shut. She watched the boy pass her window, watched him cradle his broken arm to his body, his chin on his chest as he slowly walked towards the group ahead.

"He's a good boy," Jim rattled, his eyes now closed.

"Yeah," Callie said, her eyes now falling to the gun that had somehow made it out of the waistband of her pants and was sitting in her lap. The fat lady. She was ready to sing. She closed her eyes, listening as Jim's rattling pants got faster, his body wracking with each and every breath and cough. She felt a spasm of coughs rattle her own body, those fucking black specs in her eyes. Shaking her head she continued to stare at the gun. "What does it feel like?"

"Like I'm burning up from the inside," Jim said in a whispered rasp that didn't even sound like his voice anymore. "Like my bones are so brittle a single move and I'd break. God this trip has been hell." He let out a little laugh and tried to smile as he looked over at her. She slid her gaze to him but couldn't bring the smile that she wanted to be able to comfort him with.

"Jim, I'm—"

"No," he shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I get to see my family. I get to go home." He smiled again, and his body shook the car. With his eyes closed he continued. "If your infected," he said quietly causing Callie to look at him. "If your infected end it before it comes to this. This is hell. End it." Callie's lips firmed to a line as she stared at the gun in her hand.

"Do you want me to?" Callie started but Jim reached his hand over and put it atop hers just as she lifted the gun.

"No." Jim smiled again. God how many dying men were going to smile at her? "No I'd like to take care of it myself. If you could just-" he scrunched his face in pain as he took the gun into his shaking hands. "If you could just make sure."

"Of course," Callie said nodding her head. Her eyes fell forward, and she watched as Miles was enveloped by Danny. Danny's mouth was moving, his eyes searching the boy's face as he no doubt tried to figure out what was going on. What was happening in the car. Beside her Jim lifted the gun in his shaking hand, his glassy eyes staring at the barrel.

"You'll tell him I'm sorry," Jim said quietly. Callie just nodded, closing her eyes as Jim put the small gun into his mouth. He closed his eyes.

The shot was so loud it caused Callie's body to jerk, her breathing stopped for that single moment. Everything stopped. The spray of blood was warm as it hit the side of her face, splashing all around the back of the car and the passenger window. Callie's shaking hands went to her mouth, her body rocking, the pain and fever dulled now by the sheer magnitude of what just happened. She sat there for a few seconds her eyes wide staring at the wheel before her. Shuddering breaths, three breaths after three breaths, moved through her chest.

"Dear God. Dear God." She repeated as her breathing slowed, and her mind came back to herself. She could hear muffled sounds outside. Her eyes lifted to the group assembled, they were starting to move now. Callie steeled herself, and looked to the man now slumped in the seat beside her.

Wiping her fingers along her cheeks she cleared some blood and tears away and then took three more deep breaths. This time steady. She looked to the gun where it had fallen from Jim's hand to rest at his feet. Steadying herself again she stretched to grab it, her fingers sliding on it as the seatbelt still around her restricted her movement slightly.

The moans were the last thing she'd expected to hear. And by God the most frightening thing she could have ever imagined. Her eyes slid up, and to her complete and utter horror she watched Jim's now dead eyes open. The hole in the side of his face, the bullet hole that had apparently torn through his cheek destroying his jaw and half of his upper face was dripping blood. That hole, all that blood and gore, and apparently the fucking brain survived.

Callie's hand stretched to its limit, she felt the seat belt tearing into her stitches in her left shoulder but she didn't care. She stretched and finally got her fingers on the gun. Flinging herself up she silently thanked Shane for actually listening to her and buckling Jim in when he put him in the car. Flattening her body against the car door she raised her hand and fired, just as Jim's hands reached out to her.

* * *

><p>Danny's knees buckled and his entire body fell in a heap to the ground, taking the shuddering, crying form of Miles down with him. The boy's head snapped up at the sound of the second shot, his eyes going wide as he turned to look at the car not far off.<p>

The entire windshield was covered in blood now, distorting the view inside even more than the glare of the sun on the windshield.

Beside him he heard a cacophony of reactions, the shuffling of feet and the distinct patter of smaller steps breaking into a run. Ben's form dashed past him, Danny's hand numbly reaching out to the boy. Daryl was there, grabbing the boy around his body and lifting him from the ground.

"Whoa there, little man." Daryl said his voice almost tender as he pulled the boy's body up so that his small back was pressed into his chest. Daryl's bare arms were circled around Ben's waist, his head over top of Ben's as it thrashed from side to side.

"No, no!" Ben yelled his head smashing from side to side, his little arms smacking at Daryl's around him. "No. Let me go. You promised. You promised she'd be okay." He continued to smack at Daryl's arm, obviously hurting the man, but Daryl didn't let go.

Rick's gaze slid to Daryl's and he clenched his jaw, clenched every damn muscle in his body. His head fell, his eyes sliding to the ground at his feet before sliding to his side. Shane stood there, a hand to his shoulder a similar look of distaste on his face. Both men looked back behind them. Carl stood in Lori's arms, both of their eyes swimming in sadness. Just beyond them, the CDC sat shining in the Georgia sun.

"She was fine," Miles was saying as Danny rubbed at the back of his head. Soothing the kid as any father would to his son. Rick looked down and caught Danny's haggard gaze. "She was fine. We were here. We made it."

"Miles," Rick started, lowering himself to one knee. He looked at Danny who still sat speechless staring at the station wagon. "I know-"

The sound of a car door opening stopped Rick mid-sentence, and had his widening gaze sliding to the station wagon in the distance. The driver's door opened, a boot slid out and hit the ground, followed slowly, almost haltingly by another boot. The figure stood, and took a few tentative obviously pained steps until it was completely visible beyond the stretch of the open door.

Callie, half of her upper body and face covered in blood, stood on shaking legs staring at them. In her right hand she still held the small silver hand gun.

"Is she a—" it was Glenn's voice, cracking in fear as he voiced what was going through all of their heads.

"Callie!" Ben was screaming again, his little body thrashing violently against Daryl's hold on him.

Up ahead, Callie slowly took a step, her foot sliding along the pavement half dead. She lifted her right hand slowly, and to the shock of everyone she tucked the weapon into her waistband. A second later she flung herself to the ground and began to dry heave.

"Good god! Walkers!" Dale's voice knocked sense into Rick and he was on his feet in a second.

He scrambled forward followed by Shane and Glenn. Sliding to the ground he put his hands to Callie's shoulders, his fingers sliding in the blood and gore on her fevered skin. He turned her towards him, his eyes searching her face, watching as her lip trembled. Shane turned towards the car, his eyes moving over the body of Jim in the front seat. Glenn stood bouncing from one foot to another, his eyes taking in the form of three Walkers he could just make out sliding through the military tents and vehicles set up outside.

"Guys we need to move!" Glenn said turning his expectant face to Shane and Rick both now down by Callie. Shane looked up to Glenn with a grim set to his jaw.

"Pick her the fuck up!" Daryl yelled from his spot back near the vehicles. Ben was still twisting in his arms but he'd settled down a bit now. Rick looked back at the man and watched as Daryl put his lips to the boy's ear and whispered something. The boy settled down the rest of the way, turning so that his face was in Daryl's shoulder "Come on! Pick her ass up and move!"

Shane nodded, grabbing Callie and hefting her into his arms. Rick watched his friend shuffle the woman around to a comfortable position and then nodded as Callie shoved her face into Shane's shoulder. Pulling his gun, he turned and pushed both Glenn and Shane towards the waiting crowd. Turning his body slightly he watched the approaching Walkers. Rick ran, his head turning back every other second as he sighted down his barrel.

"Don't," Daryl said setting Ben on the ground before him now. The boy's eyes followed Shane as he continued to move towards the CDC building carrying Callie with him. Dale grabbed Ben and lifted the boy as he too ran. "Don't shoot. You'll just draw more." Daryl pulled his crossbow from his truck and nodded at Rick. "Move. I got our backs. Chinaman, keep your bat ready."

Glenn nodded and tightened his grip on his bat as he helped Danny and Miles get to their feet. It was a footrace now, all of them working through the death and decay surrounding the CDC. The smell of rotting flesh hit him full force as he ran. Rick struggled to breath in through his mouth, not his nose as he rushed ahead. The whole group was running now, everyone heading for the salvation promised in the building ahead.

They came to a stop, doors barricaded by steel gates. Danny and Miles were slamming their hands into the gates, rattling them loudly as Rick made it to their sides. Rick's eyes slid over the whole place, looking for something, anything that would indicate life inside.

"Shit," Shane yelled. "The place is fuckin' dead. We need to leave. Now."

"No," Rick said shaking his head, his eyes sliding to Callie's as she lifted her head slowly from its place on Shane's shoulder. She put her hand to Shane's arm, and he looked at her. She nodded for him to let her down, and she gingerly fell to her feet. Rick reached out an arm to steady her, his eyes sliding to Ben in Dale's arms, and then to Daryl and Glenn watching their backs. "No. There's someone in there."

Rick's gaze moved to the doors again, his eyes sliding up to the camera. He watched it, watched it so intently his eyes watered. Then it moved. It moved and he slammed both of his hands into the barrier blocking them from whoever was inside.

"Open the doors!" He yelled, earning shocked glances from everyone. Danny nodded and continued to pound. "Open the doors! You're killing us." His head fell to his chest hands clenching on the steel gate before them.

"There ain't no one in there, Rick." Shane practically growled.

Rick's eyes lifted to his friend's then slid to the camera again. Again it moved. Rick stepped closer to it, sure that someone was staring back at him. The familiar thwap of Daryl's crossbow being discharged sounded.

"Let us in," Rick said loudly. "Whitmore sent us."

There was a moment of silence, Daryl slid his gaze behind him to watch. His eyes slid to Callie settled against T-Dog being held up by the larger man, her legs wobbling under her like rubber. Then the silence was broken by the sound of gears moving, of that fucking steel gate slowly opening.

"Move!" Daryl yelled at the first glimmer of light that seeped through the slit of the slowly opening door. He turned back and fired once more, taking out another Walker in the process. He put his hand to Glenn's shoulder and pushed him towards the doors. The entire group burst into the dimly lit building, Daryl and Glenn shouldering the doors closed behind them. That one straggling Walker bouncing up against the glass, causing both men to stumble back slightly.

Gears moved again, and the steel gates lowered moved again. Closing them in. The distinct ding of an elevator was heard, echoing through the dimly lit area. Daryl turned, his gaze narrowing on the sight of two men both bearing some pretty hefty guns exiting the elevator. Behind them was another man, wearing a white lab coat, smiling.

That smile didn't sit well with Daryl as he moved slowly forward so that he was on the other side of Callie. Out of habit his hand went to the small of her back. T-Dog looked over the top of Callie's head, his gaze colliding with Daryl's. He nodded his head once at T-Dog, and surprisingly the man nodded back.

"Whitmore," one of the men in army fatigues said. "You said Whitmore sent you. Fucking load of shit that is."

"Are you any of you infected," the man in the lab coat asked.

Rick's eyes slid behind him first landing on Miles then on Callie. She smiled at him, and slowly disengaged herself from T-Dog. The slight tug on the back of her jeans, a finger easily slipped through the belt loop of her pants held her back. She reached behind her and patted that familiar hand, not really ready to meet his gaze.

"I've been scratched," Callie said quietly stepping forward slowly, putting her hand to Miles' shoulder. "Miles here's been bit, by Whitmore," she tilted her glassy gaze to the man with the rifle that had spoken before. "I don't think he's infected, been alive and kicking too long if you ask me." She took a breath and a string of cough rattled out. The officers in their army fatigues raised their guns and trained them at her, and she smiled. "Me. I'm a different story."

"We'll have to check you all," the man in the lab coat said quietly, his hand reaching out and lowering the closest weapon. He took a step forward and put a hand to Callie's head, wincing at the feel of her fever. "I'm sorry, but we do have protocols."

She nodded as one of the men lowered their guns and slipped a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Rick moved forward as did Daryl.

"Do you think that's necessary?" Rick asked.

"Do you really think it isn't?" the man in the lab coat countered as he raised a brow at Rick and then at Daryl.

Callie stepped forward, her hands held before her. The man in the army fatigues moved fast, his eyes lingering on the red angry scratches at her neck as he slapped the cuffs on her. He then moved his hands and grabbed the gun from her waist band.

"Bring that with you," she said to him idly. Hysteria mixing with the returning pain as she coughed. "There's still one shot left." The man roughly grabbed her by the cuffs on her wrists and pushed her ahead of him. Placing his gun to the back of her head as he made her walk. She shot a look to Danny over her shoulder, watching as he shook his head as the other office approached Miles next to him. "Haven't I just made it full circle."

Danny's eyes slid to hers, as the man in the lab coat shook his head and ushered Miles in front of him. No handcuffs. Danny shook his head as they all followed behind towards the large elevator waiting in the distance.

"And you say I have bad timing with the jokes," Danny muttered, his gaze sliding to Daryl who was walking stiffly beside him.

Callie took about two steps, before those damned black flecks had finally overtaken her vision. The pinprick of light that she had left was centered on that elevator. Then she felt her body slacken, her legs finally giving up and she felt herself falling into the welcoming blackness.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I'd do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time_

_She's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If I don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright_

_Is that alright with you?_

_~Nine Crimes/ Damien Rice_

_AN: My goodness, I do like to end with you guys wanting more don't I? So as you can see we are not in Kansas anymore. Jenner isn't the only one at the CDC, just as our boy Whitmore said. I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. And I really hope that you enjoy what I have in store for you in the coming chapters. _

_For those of you keeping score, the conversation with Danny and Glenn at his wife's car and a story involving Glenn and a snake is the second little twinkling I have put in here with regards to the companion story I'm working on. The first one was when Danny told Dale to remind him to tell the tale of Callie and Danny siphoning gas for the first time. These stories will all be part of "A Thousand Words" which will explore the many wondrous pictures collected inside of Ben's little Mario Brother's back pack. Keep your eyes open for it!_

_And now without further ado- a thank you to my reviewers. _

_DreamingofMidnightStars: Thanks for your review. I love the fact that you thought she was actually a part of the show and were looking for her to show up. I was trying to weave a character and create a story that was original yet still stayed true to the tone of the actual show. To me your review says that I just may be on the right track. _

_SaraLostInes: So happy to have you reading, and super happy that you're so excited about long chapters. Daryl is a tough nut to crack, and he's going to probably get tougher before he actually does crack…but it should be fun._

_ZombieLoverWithWings: Welcome, and thank you for your review. I'm going to be a bit like all of those horrible creators/writers of the show we know and love and say: We may see Merle pop back up. Keep your eyes on the road. *wink wink* _

_GypsyWitchBaby: So glad you liked the Daryl and the three deep breaths action. To me it seems like something that he would take to easily- the need to breath before doing something, settle his frazzled nerves. Very Zen you know. Keep reading, you'll be pleased with the outcome with Miles and Callie. _

_EloquentDreams: Boo to the cell phone fail, but yay to the review. Nice to hear from you again! Glad to see your still with us. Heck from the beginning now! I'm glad you liked the vignette, and I plan on doing a few more… I think there may be more in the second season but at least one or two more in here._

_PiratesLife: Good to hear from you. I'm glad you like Callie. I was trying to create a character that was strong yet not so strong that she's above getting help when needed. To me it's a bit strange that Andrea (so far) is the only woman in the show who is not afraid of getting her hands dirty. I sit there and wonder where all those strong willed southern ladies that I know are hiding. You know, the type that wouldn't hesitate to beat your ass down if it came down to it. I tried to give Callie the personality that says, hey I'll do laundry and sew as long as your ass is doing it too. I'm glad you liked the scene with Danny and his ex-wife. I felt I needed to give him a bit of closure…but as we see, he didn't find his son. Wonder what's going to happen there… Oh and sorry to keep you up til 5 AM glad to see it was at least worth it for ya._

_Fuelled by ramen: Happy to see you reviewing. I'm trying to give Daryl and Callie one of those simple little ticks that most couples seem to get, a soothing gesture that belongs just to them. Glad you like it! And come on, it's Daryl he's not gonna crack so quick. But I promise you won't have to wait another ten chapters for a little more action. _

_Sunnymuffins: Buddy, you are great to hear from. Glad you're enjoying the story. Keep on reading and reviewing. _

_AngieInWonderland: Glad to see how much you enjoy the story, I love reading your reviews. Ben and Gracie have a special place in my heart too. And I'm glad you've got the complexity that is Danny down—comic relief mixed with that seriousness that the world needs. To me he works well paired up with Glenn (who for me is the comic relief in the series but also has enough serious moments to balance him out well). Ah, Denny… yes there is a bit of history there, and it will be addressed in the future, so keep your eyes reading and keep on reviewing._

_Special shout out to CrazyAnime1000 for the PM. Hope your still reading, and enjoying what you see. _

_I want to send a shout out to all the wonderful peeps out there that have put this story on their favorites and alerts, that makes my day._

_So I didn't go all the way back to do this, and I apologize for that. I deeply appreciate all of your feedback. Knowing such awesome people are reading and enjoying what I'm putting out helps to keep me going. I'm going to try and stick a little of this into each chapter that I can. _


	18. The Sound Of Silence Pt 1

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Wow, y'all are booming with the reviews on this one. Quick little buggers too. We're moving into unknown territory, but like always there maybe some familiarity with the dialogue. I like making it all connect, ya know._

_We're at the CDC. Safe. Or are we…remember Whitmore was a the CDC _

_As always read, review and enjoy! And check the AN at the end for special shout-outs and answers to any questions you may have posed. _

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 17: The Sound of Silence Pt. 1**

The silence in the large conference room was the disconcerting, deafening kind. Rick's eyes slid from one dimly lit corner to another, trying to figure out how they opened the door that was camouflaged so well that he couldn't even tell it was there.

But he knew where it was. He'd made sure to see which panel had slid back into place in that split second of going from dim dark to complete dark. They had turned the lights up, barely up, in the room a millisecond later. Not a long enough to cause alarm, just the normal time for someone somewhere to flip a switch. But for some reason it still unsettled him.

"Hey Danny," Glenn said earning the attention of the whole group. Danny angled his head towards his friend and raised a brow. "You know my rule about open doors."

"Yeah?" Danny said in a bit of confusion.

"I think I'm going to amend that to include doors that are opened for you," Glenn said putting both of his hands to his dingy ball cap, and settling his elbows on the large conference table. His eyes scanned about the dimly lit room and Danny just nodded his head.

"Always said you were a smart motherfucker, Glenn." Danny continued to nod his head for a minute before leaning back in his seat.

"How long are they going to keep us in here?" Carol asked, hugging Sophia close to her body as she sat in one of the comfortable chairs at the large conference table. Beside her Lori put a hand to her shoulder and squeezed. A comforting gesture, even though herself Lori felt anything but comfortable.

As her eyes slid to meet Rick's he knew his wife was thinking the same thing as Carol.

"I don't really understand why," Dale began shaking his head. "We're obviously not a threat. They let us in. Why do they feel the need to treat us like animals?"

"We came in locked an' loaded, carryin' two could be Walkers," Daryl said flatly from his spot along the wall opposite the hidden door. His mouth was drawn into a snarl as he lifted his eyes slightly to Rick and then back to the doorway. "Ain't no other way to treat us."

"Protocols," Danny muttered from his seat at the table. He'd placed himself at the head of the table, feet up and hands behind his head. He looked completely at ease; his body language, the silly little half smile, the fact that he had pulled his sunglasses out of the collar of his shirt and placed them on was a bit overboard to Rick. But it did complete the ruse.

"Jeez," Glenn muttered, his eyes tired as he looked down the table from his seat beside Danny. He lifted his gaze just a bit to look at Rick who was standing along the wall directly behind Danny. "What the hell do you think is going on here? I mean there doesn't really seem to be a lot of people here."

"Maybe not a lot of people," Rick said quietly, his eyes skimming over the worried face of Glenn and then going around the room. "But enough to do something. Enough to help."

"Yeah," Daryl said on a snort, his eyes again sliding up to meet Rick's gaze. The statement was left unsaid, and Rick was silently thankful for that. _Enough to cause harm too. _

They'd all been put off by the way that the Army men had dragged Callie, her limp lifeless body held up by her thin tired shoulders and literally dragged into an elevator. An elevator where another doctor in a lab coat had been waiting. Miles had stopped short of entering, but the good doctor had given him a nice little pat on the shoulder and pushed him inside. The utter fear on Miles' pale face as those doors slowly slid shut had Rick ready to run and stop that door from closing.

Ready to pull that boy out of there, and fight those men tooth and nail for Callie's limp body. And he knew that he wasn't the only one.

But then that doctor had turned around, all smiles and arms wide open as he approached. He'd introduced himself as Doctor Edwin Jenner, and explained that there were protocols that had been put in place. Blood tests all around, that was apparently the price of entry. It was an understandable precaution, and as Rick walked at the lead his eyes taking in the dark deserted lobby of the CDC he idly wondered how many people had been put through those protocols before they had arrived.

The place was a ghost town. Dark, dusty, stale air from months of being held inside. It was almost as bad as the stench of rotting flesh outside. A different kind of worry flowed through Rick's blood as they followed the smiling Dr. Jenner.

They walked to another elevator and Rick watched with idle curiosity as Jenner swiped his ID badge to open it up. The elevator was large enough to accommodate their entire group, and as they silently descended into what Rick imagined to be a never ending dark abyss, he could feel the tension in each and every person.

They'd given their blood samples, been stripped of their weapons, and then escorted here. They'd been left in here nearly a half an hour ago. All of them sitting in different states of shock, discomfort, and varying degrees of relief. Relief should have outweighed the discomfort, but being left almost literally in the dark with only the silence of the large conference room to answer their questions, left far too much to the imagination.

The wall that wasn't a wall slid open again revealing the now fully lit hallway beyond, and the form of the smiling Dr. Jenner. He looked in and caught Rick's gaze immediately, before turning and putting that smile on someone just beyond the door. Behind Jenner, Rick spotted the two men who had taken Miles and Callie and he shifted off of his place on the wall and stood up straight.

"Fuckin' covered in blood now," the one man, the one who had cuffed Callie and put the gun to the back of her head before she passed out said.

"At least yours was out cold," the other man said, his tanned skin slightly ashen as his face contorted and he stared at his hands. "Fuck, I didn't sign up to hold down no screaming kids, man." He shook his head, and as they passed the door both of their eyes slid up and met Rick's.

One moment, one wide-eyed moment of staring before they blinked and looked to the left. To the man that was still hidden from Rick's view.

"Hit the showers," a rough voice said, and finally an arm extended out. "Both of you. Now."

"Yes, sir." The man who had cuffed Callie said. His eyes slid once more to Rick's and then he pushed his friend forward, nodding his head to the unknown man.

"Colonel," Jenner said quietly earning Rick's gaze. "I think it would be appropriate if you joined me now."

Jenner and the Colonel entered the room, the dim lights still hiding much of the other man's features. The build, the stance, that piercing glare; that was really all Rick needed to know that this man wasn't just a weekend soldier. This man was career military, from the press of his still immaculate fatigues and the color bars on his chest, to the shiny tip of his boots. The Colonel's eyes shifted over the group, his steady gaze staying on Shane, Rick, and Daryl a bit longer than anyone else's.

Rick's gaze slid to Shane, who had been unnervingly quite since they had watched Callie and Miles get carted off. A man who he'd known to be talkative in the face of the strange and unknown, spouting off against the pull of insanity in order to keep himself sane. A man he'd expected to be standing beside him along that back wall, riding out the discomfort and silence with him, was hunched over the table. His head was angled down, but he spared a quick glance up to meet the Colonel's gaze before returning it to his inspection of his hands. Rick figured at some point he was going to have to talk to Shane. But now was not the time.

Finally that steely gaze of the career military man in the immaculate fatigues landed on Danny, still sitting pretty, feet up, sunglasses on and that half smile on his lips.

"Get your feet of the table," the Colonel said in a bit of disgust. Danny tilted his head, as if just noticing the man had entered the room. He smiled, widely, and Rick all but groaned as Danny's hands lowered to his lap but his feet remained where they were.

"Bit on the exhausted side, Colonel." Danny muttered still smiling at the man who was now sneering down at Danny. "Maybe if y'all hadn't left us waiting, my feet would be nice and firmly planted on the ground. As it is, I'm a bit tired and they're gonna stay right where they are. If that's okay with you."

"You're fine, " Jenner said with a hand to the Colonel's shoulder. "Honestly. You're fine."

The Colonel nodded his head and smiled at Danny before lifting his gaze to Rick who had stepped up and put both of his hands on the back of Danny's chair. Giving the chair a single shake, Rick dislodged Danny's feet and he gave him a look. With a chuckle Danny put his feet on the floor and instead began tapping his fingers on the table. The Colonel continued to stare at Rick, ignoring the obviously antagonistic antics of Danny, while Jenner moved down the table to take a seat at one of the empty chairs down the line.

"Please, everyone, have a seat." Jenner said extending his hands, his eyes sliding over the only two people still standing. Rick looked over at Daryl, still a bit taken aback at the fact that he was the one standing beside him. Well not beside him, but standing nonetheless. He and Daryl exchanged a glance and then moved slowly to the table.

Daryl popped his hip on the table next to Danny, his arms crossed over his chest while he stared at the Colonel who was eyeing the group as he moved to take a seat. Daryl smirked when the man took the seat at the opposite head of the table, settling his arms on the table, fingers interlocked in that way that said 'I'm at ease here, you should be too, no worries people'. Rick had moved forward too, but hadn't sat down. Instead he settled himself at Danny's other side, standing stiff between Glenn and the troublemaker still wearing the fuckin' sunglasses. Daryl let his gaze slide over Danny's face, watching as the man's lips twitched as he no doubt continued to stare down the Colonel now at the other end of the table. Danny's fingers continued to tap out some odd little diddy of annoyance along the wood, and it was gratin' on his nerves. Daryl smacked his elbow into Danny's shoulder, causing the man to look up at him and smile, his fingers settling. From his vantage point, Daryl could see Danny's eyes hidden behind the shades. A steely glare of unease met Daryl's, and he nodded when Danny shifted his head back to looking at the Colonel.

Jenner was obviously waiting for Rick to sit, and when the Sheriff didn't he smiled and nodded his head. "I wanted to first apologize for the wait." Jenner said again extending his hands to everyone. All eyes were on Jenner as he spoke, well all except Danny and Daryl's who were still watching the Colonel, who was currently the only armed man in the room. They'd all witnessed what the military had done to civilians. It wasn't something they were going to be forgetting any time soon. "We're a bit understaffed here," Jenner continued when his apology was met with nothing but silence.

"How understaffed?" Dale asked, finally breaking the apparent wall of silence that their group had put into effect. Shane rolled his eyes, as did Daryl and Rick merely shook his head and waited for the answer.

"There are about three of us left who worked here at the CDC," Jenner said with a shake of his head. "Myself, Dr. Franklin, and Dr. Wallace, who are both currently with your friends downstairs." He looked up and met Rick's gaze, knowing that he'd heard the two men talking.

"How are they?" Jenna asked, unable to contain it. She earned a smile from Jenner who leaned forward and reached a bit past Jacqui towards the girl. Jenna moved back a bit, and Jacqui moved forward to try and block him, giving the man a glare.

"As soon as I have any information," Jenner said tilting back but still smiling. "I will be sure to tell you first thing."

"You were explaining how understaffed you are," Rick said getting Jenner's attention back on him. He shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "Obviously there's still a military presence here."

"Ah, yes." Jenner said his eyes now sliding to the Colonel. "This is Colonel William Garrison. He along with a small smattering of men; some US Coast Guard that had been assigned here, some Commissioned Corps stationed here full time, and some members of the military contingent sent from Fort Benning, are all that's left."

"How small's a smatterin'?" Daryl asked his eyes going to Garrison. He'd let his southern drawl lengthen the last word, let his eyes show a bit of confusion, and Rick couldn't help but smirk.

"Six," Garrison smiled down the table at Daryl then looked to Rick. "Six men, currently. Not including myself." Garrison lifted his head. "Along with the three doctors that are left there are three other men and a woman who worked in the EOC that decided to stay on."

"EOC?" Jacqui asked with a raised brow.

"Emergency Operations Center," Jenner explained. "It's the group of people that deal with the communications during emergency situations."

"Fourteen people," Andrea's voice broke the air and had everyone looking to her. Her tone was indignant, almost sarcastic. Her face was contorted with the mix of anger, sadness and plain confusion that she was feeling as she looked down at Jenner. "Fourteen people. That's all that's left? Where the hell is everyone else?"

"To be honest with you," Jenner began sitting forward and placing both of his hands on the table. He looked Andrea in the eye and smiled sadly at her. "Most of them left when things started getting bad. After the bomb," this perked up everyone and had Garrison shaking his head and shushing him. "After things started going downhill, most of them left to be with their families. The others," he lowered his eyes to his hands. "The others opted out."

"What's that 'bout a bomb?" Daryl asked shifting on his ass, and picking at his teeth. Rick shook his head as the redneck laid it on thick.

"Nothing," Garrison said. "Nothing you need to be concerned with."

"I think anything that concerns this place and whatever is going on out there is something we need to be informed of," Rick said watching as Garrison's eyes slid to him. "No offense, sir." Rick said, leaning forward and putting his hands on the table. "But I've heard a few stories about what the military did to survivors when this outbreak 'started going downhill'." He shifted his gaze to Jenner who was smiling. "I think we've earned the right to know what exactly happened here."

"And what do you think gives you that right?" Garrison said with a smile of his own.

"We survived." Rick said quietly, standing up straight again and looking at Garrison. "I think that has earned us quite a bit."

Silence. Again. Silence flowed around the room in a thick kind of cloud, chilling the skin of each and every person.

"We can discuss your questions later," Jenner said putting up both of his hands, playing peacemaker and doing it well. "I'm not going to deny you the information. But I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed when I tell you that there isn't much to give." He looked at Rick and smiled. "We can pull everything we have, but it's going to take some time—"

"Jenner," Garrison said the anger and confusion evident in his voice.

"No," Jenner said shaking his head and lifting his hand. "He's right. They have earned the right to know. And we opened our doors to them, so we are obligated to tell. I think the world at large has been in the dark quite enough where this disease is concerned. And perhaps, Colonel, that's where we made the mistake."

"Knowledge is power," Danny muttered finally sliding his sunglasses off. He looked at Jenner now, and leaned forward his elbows resting on the table. "Do you have a cure?"

"No," Jenner said shaking his head, and the entire group deflated. Thoughts returned to Callie and Miles in some 'downstairs' area. 'Holding down a screaming kid' echoed in Rick's mind as he watched Garrison wipe at the back of his neck. "But as long as we're alive, and we have power we will continue to work."

"Guessin' we ain't infected," Daryl said scratching at the small piece of wadded cotton on his arm where his blood had been drawn. Jenner smiled, and looked at Garrison. Garrison shook his head and stood up.

"No more than anyone else currently living and breathing, and not trying to eat us." Jenner said with a bit of a chuckle. "Now, please," he looked down the table at Rick. "I'm going to gather our people, and we can answer as many of your questions as possible later. Once we find out about your friends," Jenner looked to the rest of the group his eyes landing on Gracie huddled quietly near Jenna's side. "In the meantime, I'm sure you're all exhausted, hungry. You can shower, take a rest and hopefully then we'll have some indication of what's what."

"Shower?" Glenn said expectantly looking up. "As in hot water? Soap?"

"Yes," Jenner chuckled as he got to his feet. "Hot water and soap are among the many amenities we have to offer." He looked to Garrison and gave the still bristling Colonel a slap to the shoulder. "Garrison here will have a few men accompany some of you topside to gather some of your things. It's better to move during the daylight, so decide who's going quickly."

"Topside," Carol's voice quavered just a bit as her eyes circled around the room and landed on Jenner as he walked towards Rick. "Are we underground?"

"Yes," Jenner said smiling at her. "We are in the Quarantine Station. Which is underground." He looked back at her and smiled at Sophia. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little," Carol said her eyes wide as she looked around.

"Try not to think about it," he said turning to face Rick. "The facility is large enough to make you forget that there ever was a topside."

Danny stood as the rest of the group did, all of them eager now to follow Jenner. Some of their fears had been alleviated by the forthright manner of Jenner. His offer to share information was a show of respect to them, a show of camaraderie. Smiles filtered on to people's faces as they walked, and Rick nodded his head, waiting for that feeling to come to him.

"Hey, Garrison?" Danny yelled out as the man walked by. Illuminated now by the brighter lights in the hallway you could make out the stark almost white color of his close cropped hair. The tilt to his nose that spoke to a break, the healing bruise around his eye that marked it as a more recent injury. Stormy blue-gray eyes settled on Danny's. "Colonel," Danny said using the man's rank as a form of address, getting a bit of a tilt of the man's head in response. "I was wondering. Is one of those surviving men of yours-" he cut himself off. "Is one of them a man named Robert Marcus. I believe he was a doctor out of Fort Benning?"

"Marcus?" Jenner asked stepping back and allowing the group to filter out while he looked at Danny. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

><p>*Beep*<p>

*Beep*

Callie's eyes fluttered to the strange staccato rhythm of the odd beeping. Fighting against the pull of wakefulness she cracked one eye open.

*Beep*

*Beep*

The stark white of the room, made even worse by the bright overhead florescent lights caused her to instantly close that one eye. There were a few things she was able to note in that quick little moment of consciousness, as she lay there, listening to that damned beeping nose, waiting for the bright light behind her eyelids to dissipate a bit.

One: She was on a bed. A hospital bed if she had to guess. Only hospital beds could actually be both comfortable and damned uncomfortable at the same time.

Two: She was alive. Not just alive, but feeling good. At least in a manner of speaking. No more throbbing burning pain in her shoulder, at least not an unbearable kind. No more heat and sweat of a fever. And no more nausea. At least not yet. She hadn't really moved yet. Sadly the headache was still there, but not teetering on the edge of stabbing debilitating pain, more like the dull throb of the usually manageable type. Like she needed a fuckin' aspirin or a shot to make it go away.

Three: She was hungry. Her stomach damn near clamping in pain as the thought crossed her mind. And that thought brought an unbidden smile to her lips.

Four: She was naked. Again. Only in her underwear. Again. And it was really starting to get old to wake up in such a state when there wasn't a damn good reason for it. Which killed the smile that had momentarily been on her face.

Five: the most important one. The one turned her blood cold, and had her starting to open those overly sensitive eyes to the quiet stark whiteness of the room she was in.

She wasn't alone.

"Well, good evening." a crisp voice with a very distinct British accent said as her eyes cracked open again. "I've taken the liberty of turning off a few of the lights for you. Should help some. These damn fluorescents are too bright for even me to take, and I live in them."

"Where am I?" Callie said, her voice raspy and raw. She worked her tongue around her mouth a bit to try and create some saliva in the dry cavern that she called a mouth. She blinked a few times, settling her eyes on the man sitting in the tall swivel chair beside her bed. "Where's Miles?"

"You're at the CDC," the man said his eyes flicking to the screen behind her bed. He reached a hand up and turned off the sound of the heart monitor and smiled down at her. "Do you not remember?"

"I remember being handcuffed," Callie said looking down at her wrists, seeing them bare she smiled. "Then things start to go a bit blank."

"Ah, yes," the man smiled. "Protocols. Leave it to the military to take things that step beyond the necessary." He narrowed his brow, as if in thought for a moment before he lifted his hands to her shoulder. It was at that point that Callie noticed the small metal table laden with instruments, bloody gauze and what she assumed to be rubbing alcohol. He put his fingers to the gauze on her shoulder, her eyes followed, noticing it was soaked with blood. "You are currently in the isolation ward of the Quarantine Station at the CDC." He flicked one hand out towards the doorway, in almost dramatic 'ta-da' type of movement.

"Miles?" Callie rasped, closing her eyes as she tried yet again to wet her mouth.

"Here," the man lifted a cup and put a hand to the back of her head to help her sip at the water. The feeling of the cold, yes cold water, draining down her throat was so welcome a sensation it caused her to moan. "Miles is your boy?" She nodded, not really up to correcting the man. Not really sure what she would say. Miles was her boy. "He's fine. We reset his arm and wrist. Broken in quite a few places, including his little pinky finger. He slept for a while. Woke up a few hours ago starving so I sent him up to the rest of your group."

"So I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say we aren't infected," Callie said watching as the man continued to carefully remove the blood soaked gauze from her shoulder. The last piece was removed and she was able to see for the first time the red-purple angriness that was her skin under that bandage. The dark string of the stitches that Daryl had administered stood out along the swollen flesh, broken in the middle of the line. No doubt that was what she felt tearing as she reached for the gun when Walker Jim had woken up.

"What gave it away?" the man said with a smile. His dark hair was falling into his eyes, eyes that were a deep brown covered by thin wire framed glasses. His smile was kind, too kind. It was the type of smile that hid things from people really well. A well practiced smile. Something you would expect from a doctor.

Good looking: check. Accent: check. Killer smile: double check. Yeah, she didn't trust this guy as far as Gracie could throw him.

"Mostly the fact that I'm not currently trying to eat you." Callie said with a smile of her own as she again lowered her gaze to the still bleeding wound on her shoulder. "Second to that and I actually feel better." She winced as he plucked at something in her shoulder. He chuckled, and she noticed a dimple form in his left cheek.

"Yes, that first one would be a dead giveaway," he said running a swab of something over her shoulder, causing her to wince again. He pulled out what looked to be butterfly stitches and began putting them to the broken place in her stitches. "You had blood poisoning. It causes many of the same symptoms; fever, loss of appetite, a wonderful rash, a drop in blood pressure that can result in loss of consciousness. Oh and," he spun in his chair and grabbed something from behind him. Holding up the familiar bottle he shook it a bit and smiled. "For future reference, you my dear, are allergic to penicillin. So I'd stay away from it next time you end up with a cut."

Callie laughed, she lifted her shaking right hand to her mouth and laughed. She laughed, and earned a bit of a confused look from the good doctor still sitting in his chair beside her. She removed her hand from her mouth and looked at it. She could still feel the weight of the gun, her fat lady, sitting in it. After she'd shot Jim, for the second time, she'd sat there staring at that gun for what felt like hours. She'd lifted it to her head three times, but hadn't been able to pull the trigger.

"Guess it's a good thing," Callie mumbled, earning another questioning look from the doctor who was placing a small piece of gauze over her wound and finishing taping it into place. She shook her head and looked around at the stark room.

The walls were made of glass, or plastic, whatever it was it was see-through. But her sight into what lay beyond was blocked by white curtains pulled across the walls all around. Stark white curtains that started halfway down the glass walls that seemed to be connected to the at least twenty foot ceiling overhead, and settled at the sparkling white tile floor. Stark florescent bulbs. A man in a white lab coat.

If it had been another time. A time before the dead had risen and ate at living flesh. Before the world itself turned on end and flipped the mentality of everyone in it into survivor-mode. If it had been that time she would have thought the urge to run from a man obviously trying to help her was ridiculous. But it wasn't that time.

She needed to get the fuck out of here.

Working to sit up she held the sheet to her, the pull of the monitoring devices on her chest and arm causing her to stop. The doctor put a hand to her shoulder trying to push her back shaking his head, but she shook hers right back. Her right hand went to the needle in her arm, ready to pull the IV out.

"Hold on there," the doctor said putting his hand over hers. "You need to rest."

"I've rested enough." Callie shot back, her eyes sliding around the room and settling on the door across from her. Made of glass, but the hallway outside was completely black which meant she could see jack shit. "What time is it? How long have I been here?"

The doctor took a breath and grabbed a piece of cotton from his little table, placing it to the spot where the needle was in her arm. With a simple well practiced tug he pulled it out and pressed the cotton to the bend of her arm.

"Let's see," he said turning his head towards the clock over the door. "It's currently 16:47. So about eight hours give or take."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Callie said her eyes wide. "Eight fucking hours." She shook her head and sat up all the way. "Eight whole hours. I haven't slept that long in months." Her head swam a bit, this time more from hunger than from pain. She held the sheet to her and started to shift her feet over to the other side of the bed.

"Hold on," the doctor said, spinning in his chair. Her back was too him now, and she heard him scuffling to get to something, rolling on that fucking chair of his across the room. "I'll help you. I'm against this," he said as if she was going to sue him for malpractice if she fell over. She chuckled a bit to herself as she placed her feet to the cold bare tile. "You still need rest. While you're probably feeling good, you're exhausted and you almost died."

"Almost, doc." Callie shot back as she pushed out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. The room spun and her butt settled back down on the bed. "I need to get to my kids."

"I understand," the doctor said quietly. She heard a very distinct sound as the man made his way towards her. The clicking slow sound of crutches settling and lifting, creaking from his weight as they moved on the tile below. Callie's eyes slid to the man now, and as he rounded the end of the bed, the reason for the crutches became clear.

Callie's eyes widened a bit as she took in his legs, or rather, leg. Single. His right leg stood strong beneath a pair of black slacks that had seen better days. The left pant leg was folded neatly and pinned, an amputation just above the knee. She lifted her gaze to his, and watched him smile sadly.

"A story for another time," he said reaching out a hand to her, the crutch clutched under his arm. While his other hand held white knuckle to the other crutch. "Come along, you can hold on to my shoulder if you need to. I won't fall down."

"You're sure?" she looked at him and watched him shake his hand at her. She slid off the bed and grabbed that hand letting him pull her up gently. He placed her left hand on his shoulder, and she was pleased to feel that the tug and pain in her shoulder didn't floor her as it had before. He turned his back on her and took a deep breath.

"Honestly," he said quietly looking at her over his shoulder. "No. Not even the slightest bit. I've had only about a good month to figure this out," the doctor said quietly his head angling towards his missing leg. "I guess we'll see how it goes."

"Sounds like a hell of a story your promising," Callie said as her bare feet slowly moved along the stark white tile. Her eyes moved over the figure of the man before her, settling at the small of his back and the very familiar bulge of a gun settled there. Her eyes slid to the desk in the corner, spotting her clothes balled up and bloody on the floor beside it. She was suddenly reminded just how naked she was. No clothes.

No weapons.

They made their way out of the room, and Callie suddenly felt her skin go cold. She'd say it was from the air conditioning, but she'd be lying through her now clenched teeth. Her fingers curled just a bit into the fabric of the doctor's lab coat and he sent a look at her over his shoulder as he slowly moved along. The hallway outside of her room was silent.

Dead silent.

The entire walkway was lit by what she assumed were dim emergency lights. Single florescent bulbs hanging from a chain at either end lengthwise that some twenty plus feet above their heads. Glass rooms lined either side of the hallway as far as her eyes could see when she looked behind her quickly. Dark rooms. Eerily dark rooms, that had even darker shadows playing inside of them. She noted with a bit of apprehension that all of the doors were shut. As if holding in something unknown and unsettling behind those panes of glass. Her eyes took in the steady red lights sitting on what she figured was an electronic lock placed at each and every door. Her eyes slid back to the door of the room she had been in, the dim lights still on making that room call out like a beacon of white light calling out as a safe haven in the darkness. The light on the door was a blinking green. Unlocked.

Callie sidled closer towards one room as they walked, her fingers of her right hand going out settling on the closest pane of glass. She half expected something to jump at her. Expected some ghastly creature, half alive and hungry to press its body up against that glass. As her fingers squeaked along it, the sound echoing in the silence she almost wanted it to happen. Wanted something solid to jump out and give credence to the gamut of horrific images playing in her head. Something in the back of her mind woke up at that moment, something that had been implanted in there months ago, when her brother had called home that last time.

"_They're working on it," Bobby said quietly and she held the receiver closer to her head and away from Sammy's reaching fingers. Trying to make out what he said as Hannah screamed it was her turn to talk to daddy. "They'll figure it out, Cal. Unless they run out of patients. Then, I think we're screwed." He chuckled on the line. "But from what I hear. From what I'm seeing. I don't think that's going to happen."_

The elevator dinged and Callie turned her attention back towards the doctor, his body bathed now in the glow of the light from the slowly opening elevator doors. She realized with a bit of shock that she'd actually come to a stop at that last room, her fingers still on the glass as she looked back at his face. His expression was unreadable as he held his arm out, keeping the elevator doors from closing. Crutches held in tight under his arm.

"We'll swing by the showers first," he said leaning heavily on his crutches as moved so that his body was blocking the door. He then extended his other hand out to her. Beckoning her away from the glass room, and the dark hallway, and the unexplained horror hiding within those locked rooms. "I'm sure you'd like to clean up. After your people had gone through their blood tests, they all took great advantage of our warm water." He laughed and wiggled his fingers.

His warm tones, that quiet calming accent reaching out like a soft hand brushing away her fears like they were simply blown strands of hair to be righted. Reaching out to try and settle her nerves. But the smile that didn't reach his eyes, that practiced smile caused him to fail miserably.

She lowered her fingers from the glass, and held her sheet closer to her. She didn't take his hand this time, but she did smile as she walked. Her eyes slid ever so slightly to the stairwell a few feet down from the elevator noticing the plaque barely lit by the overhead emergency light: SL4. Quicker than he could notice her eyes were back on his, her own smile well in place upon her lips. Two could play at whatever game he was in on. She was a well-trained shrink to the drunk and downtrodden, hiding how you really feel was key to getting what you wanted out of people in her line of work. Whether it was for them to buy another round, or get them the fuck out of your bar, the smile was the same.

"We have some clothes up stairs," he said watching her slowly step into the elevator. "Things I'm sure will do for now. You can clean up, I can redress your wound, and then you can eat something. From what I understand the ladies of your group were working to create a veritable feast for us. " He finally removed his body from the doorway and joined her inside. He pushed a button, SL2, and she watched his little ID badge hang from his waist swinging almost hidden by that lab coat of his.

"So, what's your name?" Callie asked as she settled her back against the wall, her head falling in a lazy way. The illusion of complete ease as she smiled. The elevator dinged and the doors began to slide closed. She watched that dark hallway as it disappeared, and then shifted her smiling gaze to the doctor. Lax composure a complete front, her body was coiled and ready to move if needed.

"Eric," he extended his hand out to her as he leaned on the wall for support. "Dr. Eric Wallace."

"Eric," Callie said extending her right hand, smiling widely. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Callie. Callie Marcus."

The elevator began to rise, and Callie felt her skin begin to crawl as Eric slid his hand out from hers. His smile faltered just a bit as he stared hard into her eyes now. Searching her face for something unknown. As quickly as his smile vanished, it was back, wider than ever as he nodded his head and turned to watch the numbers tick above the door.

She cracked her neck and held tight to her sheet, trying to shake off whatever that stare had been. A warm shower would do fucking wonders right about now. Hopefully settle her nerves enough to get her through and back to people she trusted. People she knew wouldn't pull the gun that was settled and hidden at the small of their back on her.

Like she'd half expected he would do when his smile had faded only a moment ago.

As silence settled between the two of them Callie's mind again wondered just what they'd walked into. And if they'd ever be walking out.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping _

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence. _

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

~ _The Sound of Silence/ Simon and Garfunkel_

_AN: Okay, so I'm probably more mad than you that I've had to cut yet another chapter in two. I mean God! Right? I hope you're enjoying how this is going so far. Don't be mad, but Part 2 is about halfway done…maybe… *sneaks a look at Part 2 and grimaces* Okay, so maybe like a quarter of the way done….but I'm working on it! Either way it should be up sooner rather than later. *crosses fingers and dodges glares from readers*_

_I have to say that I have the most awesome reviewers ever! Every single one of you is fantastic. All of you that have this on your story alert, favorite author list, or favorite story list. You too, are just Goddamned awesome! Your words of encouragement as I write give me hope that my foolish dream to someday become a published writer may not be in vain. I love you all and hold a special little place for each and every one of you in my heart. _

_To all my lovely reviewers a huge thanks. I'm so floored at the comments you leave, and when you get some of the little things gems that I've hidden within. I'm a bit on the shocked side that not one of you mentioned the very overt little sexual innuendo that I added in (Daryl putting the gun into Callie's pants) I mean come on! I thought that one was kinda good. _

_LadyLecter47: Glad to hear from you! I can only hope to keep you twisting and turning and enjoying the ride. _

_Sunnymuffins: No worries! I can't kill of my leading lady… at least not yet. Right? I still have Season 2 to get to._

_GypsyWitchBaby: You are a smart little cookie. I'm glad that you liked the Daryl keeping watch on Callie in the front seat aspect. He said he wouldn't leave after all, and we all know Daryl does what he says he's gonna do. ;)_

_SaraLostInes: I do follow on my own terms. My terms tend to be a bit odd at times, but it's nice to see that people are enjoying it. Great to hear from you!_

_AlabastR: Well, paint my face and call me flattered. I'm so floored by the wonderful review, and I appreciate the great feedback. I try to keep things moving at a pace that is acceptable, especially with such long-ass chapters. It's good to hear that I'm succeeding. Daryl's kindness with Ben is new for him too, and something I don't think he fully understands either. I think of it as Daryl becoming Merle. He's taking the boy under his wing in the same way Merle did for him, when he needed a bit of tough love. So it should be interesting to watch it evolve. _

_Ironbutterfly1188: Welcome! Flattery my dear will get you everywhere. I like most on this site (probably) have been working on original fiction but nothing is published. With a six-month old baby my time currently spent elsewhere, but I got hopes and dreams that are bigger than me. I'm so, so, so glad to hear you are enjoying the story, and that it is woven into it in such a way that you're still getting the feel for the characters. I sometimes think I lose them because I have so many original characters to keep track of. Thank you from the bottom of my little heart for those words of encouragement. So sorry you were late for work…the 'I was reading fanfic' excuse is a hard one to pull on the boss man. _

_Rednecks 'n Angels: No worries, you review when you feel it dude. I'll just keep on putting it out there. I'm so glad you're enjoying the newness of the story. I too sometimes tire of the same story line, and long for a bit of a new adventure for our characters. Considering I have to wait until October for Season 3…I've gotta drag these out a bit more, you know. Thank you for your review, and no worries. I don't think Callie's going anywhere, at least not yet._

_AngieInWonderland: My dear, dear AngieInWonderland. I so love hearing from you, and seeing how you pick out all the wonderful little things that I sneak into this fic. I'm so glad that you liked the Fat Lady, she'll be showing up again. Whether that's a good thing or bad I guess is left to be seen. Though we haven't quite addressed Callie's rough treatment just yet, we'll definitely see Daryl taking a bit of action at the CDC… not sure if it's the kind you were talking about though *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*_

_Vampiress0012: Welcome! Great to hear from you. I'm working on "Feeding" you as quickly as I can here buddy. Hopefully this can hold you off for a while. _

_Alright, that's it for now. Keep on reading and reviewing. See you in part two!_


	19. The Sound of Silence Pt 2

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_We've hit 80+ reviews. Y'all rock so hard!_

_This is an exercise in crazy. Honest to God. I've got so many characters, so many ideas and wooo y'all are just reading and reviewing and keeping me going at a god awful good pace. Thanks for that. This chapter was painful for me… never quite feelin' right, but not quite feelin' wrong. But it's done and it's out there and I'm proud of it no matter what. (like a good mommy)_

_So we're still on day one at the CDC… just a bit of a spoiler here, the clock isn't ticking *yet* so expect them to spend more than one day there. _

_And now without further ado._

_As always read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 18: The Sound of Silence Pt. 2**

"I think it's time we thank our hosts," Rick's voice was jovial and loud, drowning out the joyful sounds of celebration from the assembled group. He stood, raising his half-filled wine glass high, his eyes sliding over his people surrounding him at the circular table in the dimly lit cafeteria as he smiled.

The newly returned Callie looked up from her plate where she was moving around food and trying to eat. Her stomach may have been hungry, but it had been so long between actual meals that she like everyone else was really just picking at the feast that Carol, Lori, Jacqui and surprisingly T-Dog had helped to create. She held his gaze for a moment, the clear hazel eyes settled on his, and she nodded her head just once. Danny poked her in the side and motioned for her to eat and the eye contact was gone.

His eyes then moved over to the other two occupied tables. The doctors and other CDC survivors at one. The only remaining members of the United States Army and National Guard dispatched to the CDC at the beginning of all of this horror sitting at the other. All of their gazes now fixed on Rick. All of them staring, in that same unsettling manner that they had been since he and the rest of the Atlanta survivors, as they'd been dubbed, exited that elevator hours ago.

The seemingly self-imposed segregation between the two groups had caused Rick to yet again begin to assess the current situation that he and the rest found themselves a part of. Good or bad, they had stepped into something here at the CDC. And as he thought back to Callie's glance just now, and slid his eyes towards Daryl sitting to his far left, a part of him was put at ease.

He wasn't the only one feeling it.

Daryl had damn near paced holes in the ground after the conference room conversation. After their showers, when they had yet again been wrangled up and placed this time in a small closed in recreation room. Daryl didn't say anything, just paced. Rick watched him, his eyes catching Daryl sizing up the _smattering_ of military men, pretending to be relaxing with them. All armed. All watching Daryl right back. Openly sizing him up too. Danny had put a hand to Daryl's arm at one point, causing the redneck to stop and glare at him and finally slide down the wall watching the kids as they played with the foosball table in the corner.

Daryl had met Rick's gaze at that point. A single nod of his head before he glared at the ground. That single nod telling Rick that Daryl was right there with him.

Unsettled.

Even after the showers. God their first hot showers in what felt like forever, no one had really settled. They were more at ease, a bit happier to have electricity and books and fresh cold water to drink, but they were by no means settled. The only reprieve came hours later when a jovial Miles sauntered into the rec room, his arm newly casted and sitting in an actual sling. He'd smiled so big, rubbed at the back of his head in that way that reminded everyone of his age, and then laughed.

"Did you guys get a shower too," he said shaking his grown out locks sending sprinkles of water around him. "Fuckin' awesome. Oh hey, is that a foosball table?"

He'd been enveloped then, by everyone. All of them made ridiculously happy by the sight of him, healthy, rested, and obviously not infected. Even Rick had let himself feel the warm wash of relief that Miles' presence brought with it. He was followed by a one legged doctor named Wallace, leaning heavily on crutches and speaking in hushed tones to Jenner. Wallace had looked up, probably sensing the eyes that were on him, and he smiled weakly before disappearing again.

Then that ill-ease was working its way back into the pit of Rick's stomach.

"She's fine," Jenner had said then. His eyes scanning over Rick, then Daryl. Obviously picking out the two that he had to worry about. And boy didn't that idea shock Rick when it occurred to him. "She's resting. No more infected than you or me." He smiled, and it was a smile that chilled Rick's blood. "Wallace will sit with her, wait for her to wake up. Why don't you all try and rest. Or maybe you're hungry."

The cacophony of joy had started, just like it had with the mention of hot water and soap. And again the crew was whisked away by the promise of salvation. And Daryl and Rick went along for the ride.

Callie finally made her reentry into the group hours later. She'd looked different. Rested, clean, hell she looked alive. She was wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a gray tank top that was slightly to large, her hair still wet from her shower loose around her shoulders as she walked in to the cafeteria. The bandage on her left shoulder looked much better, more precise than the haphazard wad of gauze that they had bound there. It was also no longer saturated with blood. All that showed was a single line of red where she had apparently ripped her stitches in her struggle with Jim in the car.

Her hand had been settled on the shoulder of Dr. Wallace when she walked in, the fingers of her right hand clenched tightly at her side. Out of sight of the good doctor escorting her. And when her hazel eyes, clear for the first time in what seemed like a long time, had locked with Rick's he knew she was there with him too.

Unsettled.

That moment that he shared with Callie was broken up as her kids, little still-unspeaking-Gracie included ran at her and practically bowled the poor woman over. A chuckling Danny moved towards her too, watched idly by Daryl as he sipped at his personal bottle of Southern Comfort. Danny stood there watching the kids hug Callie, and finally they dispersed and gave him room. When he slowly lifted one arm, and everyone thought they would see the soft side of Danny as he caressed the face of a person he obviously cared about, the man did the unexpected. Or as Glenn referred to it, he 'pulled a Danny'.

That lifted hand snaked around back of her and slapped her hard upside the head.

"Fuck!" Callie had said rubbing her head, earning chuckles from not only their group but the Army table as well. "Really? Really! You gotta stop doing that."

"Stop acting like a damn fool and I will." Danny muttered pushing Ben and Jenna away and walking back to the table. "I'm getting a bit sick of our roles being reversed, Cal. I'm gonna have to do something stupid here pretty soon, 'fore people expect me to be an adult all the fuckin' time."

"That's Danny," Callie said holding Gracie's little hand and smiling tightly over her shoulder at doctor Wallace who was chuckling beside her. "I told you he was an idiot."

"That you did," Wallace said, his eyes roaming over Callie's face and holding her gaze for a moment. Rick had watched Callie's face, watched the smile form on her lips but not reach her eyes. Wallace nodded his head and turned to join Jenner's group, and Callie walked with Miles and Gracie towards them. Her eyes lifted, hitting off Daryl's first, and then again landing on Rick's. And again he noticed the tightness in that smile as she passed the Army men. Her eyes flitting over each face, a bit of tightness showing what he knew she would find.

Her brother was not among them.

What felt like hours upon hours later. Jokes and happiness and fresh cooked food behind them, wine and alcohol flowing around the table and still Rick's hand was tight on his glass as he looked at the two tables. His smile was tight. His shoulders were tense. And as he raised his glass higher and smiled just a bit wider at Daryl's obviously over-acted yell of 'booyah', he hoped that it was only Daryl who could sense his discomfort at the moment.

"We owe you our lives," Rick continued his eyes sliding from Jenner, then to Wallace, and finally to the three other men, and the single woman sitting with them. "We are forever grateful for—" he stopped, took a breath, his eyes looking to the table of soldiers. "Forever in debt to you for saving our lives. For giving us a chance."

"For giving us food," Glenn said smiling a bit as he tipped back in his chair. Rick sat down smiling, silently thanking the boy for putting an end to his speech. "And alcohol."

"You are drunk, G-man." Danny said idly nodding to Daryl who smirked and poured more alcohol into Glenn's still half full glass.

"Yeah, an' he's gonna keep on going too," Daryl said tipping the alcohol into Glenn's glass as the younger man's eyes widened and his hands made the 'no more' signal. "C'mon Glenn, I wanna see how red your face can get."

"Uh uh," Glenn said shaking his head and closing his eyes. The soldiers were laughing, as were the assembled doctors albeit tightly. "Come on, no fair." He looked at Daryl who was actually smiling as he took another swig off of his Southern Comfort and settled back in his chair. "Danny needs some."

"None for me, thanks." Danny said raising his water glass and taking a sip. His eyes slid to Callie beside him and she smiled at him.

"Aren't you the man who was arrested for public intoxication, and mooning the military?" Dale said laughing as he sat forward and handed the glass of wine he'd just poured to the waiting Carl. Lori started shaking her head and Rick just smiled. "Come now, in Italy children drink wine."

"It's fine," Rick said laughing and leaning forward to watch Carl take a sip.

"Sure," Lori said eyeing Rick and smiling at him as Carl looked at the glass. "You say that, but you aren't going to be up with him if he has a tummy ache tonight."

"Go ahead," Rick said laughing as Carl slowly brought the cup to his lips. Carl slipped his eyes to Shane, who had tipped his gaze up from the table at Lori's chiding. Shane smiled just a bit, and slid his gaze over to Rick for one fleeting moment before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the table. Carl looked down to the glass in his hand, took one sip and sputtered out an audible 'Eww' causing them all to laugh again.

"Good boy," Lori said leaning over and planting a kiss on Carl's head. Her eyes slid to Rick's and he shook his head.

"Pass that down to Danny, son." Dale said to Carl, and the boy did as he was told. Eyeing the red liquid like it was the most dreaded stuff since grape cough syrup.

"No really," Danny said putting his hands up. "None for me." Callie grabbed the wine glass as it came down and put it to her lips taking a sip and making a face.

"I'm disappointed," Glenn said in a drunken slur. "I've been waiting for the chance to get drunk with you. And you decline? What the hell?" Danny let out a disgruntled breath and wagged a finger at Glenn as he stood up. Callie watched him with a bemused grin on her face, swirling the red liquid in the glass. Settling his hands on the table Danny looked from face to face.

"Hello," he said in a very dramatic tone. "My name is Danny and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi Danny," Callie and Daryl both muttered. Callie let out a laugh and tipped her glass to Daryl who tipped his bottle back at her.

"It's the end of the world man," T-Dog said sitting forward and placing his large hands on the table, his own empty cup settled between them. "I don't really think it matters anymore."

"Does to me, _Theodore_." Danny said, earning a glare from the large black man. T-Dog lifted his middle finger and Danny sat back down with a laugh watching as Callie continued to sip at the wine. Her right foot rested on the chair, the fingers of her right hand were idly twirling a strand of her hair as she propped her elbow on top of her raised knee. Cool, calm, comfortable, but the set of her jaw as she slid her gaze behind her betrayed that idleness.

"Easy does it there, Callie-girl." Danny continued watching her twirl her hair and sip at the wine. "You got about a teaspoon of food in that little tummy of yours. I sure as hell ain't gonna be sittin' up with you if you get yourself a tummy ache."

Lori slapped at Danny from where she was sitting, missing completely but earning a chuckle from the group. Callie rolled her eyes and said a quiet 'okay mom' before sliding her gaze down the table. Rick's gaze followed hers.

Shane sat at the end of the table, his body hunched over his plate. Empty beer bottles lined up around him like a glass shield. Rick sat back in his seat, and watched as Shane finally felt his stare. The man looked up, a firm set to his lips before he turned his attention to something that Carl said. He lifted his hand and placed it to Carl's head ruffling his hair, and smiled.

It made Rick feel a little better to see Shane smile, even if it were forced. Rick knew that if Shane weren't so wrapped up in his head. If he weren't so completely thrown by the fact that they'd made it into the CDC, that they were as safe as they possibly could be from the Walkers. That Rick had been right after all. If he weren't so completely floored by those thoughts or whatever thoughts were going through his head he might be looking up at those two tables with the same sort of apprehension he was.

Shane would be feeling that little prickle of unease on his skin, the same as Callie and Daryl, and apparently everyone else was.

But currently Shane was in his own world. Unsettled for a completely different reason. A reason Rick didn't fully understand. A reason that had Rick believing that whatever was going on with Shane was reaching deep inside that man and tearing him apart. And it hurt Rick not to be able to help his friend through it.

Rick's gaze slid from Shane to Lori. Her eyes taking in Shane's form as his did, moving over his down turned face, that little line of concern forming between her eyes as her brow furrowed just a bit. She must have felt Rick's stare, because a second later Lori was looking at him smiling like there wasn't a thing wrong in the world. And then she returned to whatever conversation she was having with Carol.

Rick ran his hand down his face and placed his fist over his mouth. Callie watched Rick, watched his body language, his eyes as they left the smiling form of his wife and ghosted over Shane, then over the doctors and the soldiers. He didn't need to say anything when his gaze settled on hers. It's what wasn't said, but was just felt in the silence between them that mattered. And she felt herself giving him a small nod in return, and watching as he shook his head and turned to speak with Dale now settled beside him.

Rick's gaze slid to Gracie settled in the older man's lap staring at her hands as they pressed flat to the table, a smile forming on his lips. Callie tilted her head slightly when he started to rummage for something in his pocket. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him pull something up, his thumb rubbing over it before he handed it over to the little girl. Gracie looked up at him, briefly but he smiled knowing it was a bit of progress. Her little hand reached out and grasped on to the object and Callie smiled, finally realizing what it was. Rick's badge, that gold star that for some reason the man had kept pinned to his shirt for this long. And even now, wearing a pair of borrowed lounge pants and a plain white tee, he carried with him. Callie's gaze lifted to Rick's face, the tiny smile at the corner of his lips as he looked at the top of Gracie's head while she worked her tiny fingers over the lettering on his badge.

Dale smiled and ran his hand over the little girl's curls as she continued to look at the star held in her hands. Rick nodded his head and then he and Dale began a quiet conversation about nothing important. No doubt, Rick was trying to clear his mind of the worry and troubling thoughts that were plaguing him. She continued to smile at Rick watching him laugh and shake his head at whatever Dale was saying.

The table had grown quiet, contemplative as they waited. Waited for the next shoe to drop. Waited for those promised answers to the questions that they couldn't even begin to think about asking.

Callie felt another gaze on her then, a familiar gaze that shot through her and landed somewhere low in her stomach. Her attention slid to Daryl, sipping languidly at his Southern Comfort.

Daryl's eyes were hooded, a bit from exhaustion, a bit from the drink, and a bit from the smug satisfaction of being right. She wasn't infected. She was fine. And as his eyes, those wonderful piercing blue eyes, continued to bore holes in her she could see something else in those depths. Something else that Callie couldn't quite place. That little something that held them both at bay, yet dragged them closer. She felt it snaking through her body anyway, from that spot in the pit of her stomach, rolling in her veins like a fever in her blood. His eyes held hers for a moment, slid from her eyes, to her lips and down her shoulders and then over the rest of her ending where the table hid her from his view; leaving that prickly sensation of goose bumps to follow it. She sat there sipping her wine staring at him, as she twirled her hair desperate to maintain that air of nonchalance that he was so fucking good at keeping when his eyes finally moved back up to hers.

He didn't need to say anything either for her to know exactly what was going through his mind. But she didn't nod, just continued to stare, waiting for one of them to come to their senses. But neither of them were willing to lose the battle and look away first.

They ended up breaking their staring contest at the same time, the sound of a chair scuffing off the tile below grabbing everyone's attention. Shane pushed out from the table, his hands flat as he leaned over his gaze again, on Jenner. Callie shifted in her chair so that she could look at the tables behind them. She was shocked to see that at some point during her staring contest with Daryl the tables had almost emptied. Only Garrison sat at the table that had once been full of soldiers, his hands folded before him on the table as he raised a well groomed white brow at Shane.

Of Jenner's people the only ones left at the table were Wallace, and another man she hadn't been introduced to. This man's eyes shifted uncomfortably between Wallace and Jenner, and Callie got the distinct feeling that there was some kind silent war being waged between the two. And that the poor man sitting at the table was nothing more than a pawn to both of them.

"Don't you think it's about time you told us what the hell happened here?" Shane said his eyes not leaving their steady bead on Jenner's face.

Jenner smiled back at Shane, his eyes sliding to Rick who was staring openly at Shane. Callie's eyes shifted then between Wallace and Garrison and the silent conversation that was happening between them. That poor little pawn at the table was fidgeting now, his discomfort so apparent that it was making Callie shift in her own chair.

"Of course," Jenner said after another heartbeat. "If you all will just follow us to the EOC, we can try and fill in some of the blanks for you."

People began to shuffle at the table. Glenn took down the last of his alcohol and ran his hand down his face, obviously dreading what was to come. Dropping her foot to the floor Callie looked at Ben sitting between Daryl and Glenn, his eyes slid up to her as he bit at his lip. Her gaze then moved to Gracie, still fiddling with Rick's badge.

"I'm not sure I want Gracie to watch whatever we're going to be seeing," Callie said, her gaze locking with Dale's as he nodded his head a bit. She bit on her lip.

"I can take her to bed with me," Jenna said getting to her feet and walking around the back of Andrea's chair towards Dale.

"Don't you want to see? Don't you want to know?" Miles asked getting to his feet an incredulous look crossing his features as he stared at Jenna.

"Is it really going to change anything?" Jenna shot back. "I don't see how me knowing anything about what happened here is going to make me any more or less scared of what's out there. Any more or less understanding about losing my family. So no, Miles, I don't want to see."

The eyes of the entire group were on Jenna as she stared at Miles, one hand on her hip the other on the back of Dale's chair. In front of her, Andrea's eyes were staring at her lap but her blonde head was nodding a silent agreement. A small smirk on her lips, saying she was proud of the young red head standing behind her speaking her mind.

"You're sure?" Callie said getting to her feet and then steadying herself on the back of her chair. Jenna nodded her head and shifted her eyes to the strangers waiting for them.

"Yeah," Jenna said reaching down to take Gracie's hand as she slid out of Dale's lap. The little girl didn't look up from her inspection of Rick's badge. "Ben?"

"It's up to him," Callie said again looking at the little boy. She heard Lori start to say something but stop before any actual words came out. Daryl stood up and looked at the top of Ben's head.

"He's comin'," Daryl said grabbing Ben by the shoulder and lifting him up. He put both hands on Ben's shoulders and started pushing the boy along. "Little man's too curious not to come along and see what's what."

"Well, okay then," Callie said smiling as she watched Daryl lead Ben along by his shoulders. Callie watched Jenna walk, her hand tightly holding Gracie's her eyes a bit weary as she walked. "Jen," Callie called out, her eyes sliding to Garrison, Jenner and Wallace waiting for them. Thoughts of the many soldiers lurking the halls assailing her mind. "You guys brought my backpack in?"

Jenna's eyes narrowed but she nodded as she slid her gaze to the three strangers as well.

"Good," Callie said smiling. "If she gets scared. There's a butterfly in the front pocket. You can take it out. That should help settle her down." It was a strange bit of code, but one that Jenna understood clearly as she nodded and smiled.

Callie figured that Jenna would be pulling that butterfly knife out of the backpack the second she got back to her room. And that the girl was smart enough to keep it close by until Callie or Danny got back to check on her. Jenna was anything but a fool when it came to keeping herself safe, it was something that Callie had tried to make sure to instill in the girl from the moment she found her and her brother.

Falling into step beside Danny, Callie watched as Jenna veered off to the opposite end of the hallway. The living quarters for about 230 people were housed on this floor. Tiny little rooms that resembled jail cells, nothing but a cot, a small desk, and chair. But it was more than they'd had for a very long time. Callie's eyes followed the red-head holding Gracie's tiny hand until she disappeared around a corner. Danny placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her along.

"Come on," Danny said in her ear. "Let's go see what's the deal here in the merry ol' fucked up land of Oz."

* * *

><p>194 days.<p>

Six and a half months.

Wallace had explained when they first entered. 194 days since Wildfire had been declared. Global Outbreak. Meaning the general public had apparently been left in the dark for two months and a half months before all of this hit the airwaves. Amazing. Callie thought as she watched Garrison rub his thumbs along his palms, the first sign of unease that the man had outwardly shown.

Two months and a half months of the entire world knowing that something dark was looming on the horizon and yet the general public was left out. Four months of hard survival. It gave Callie chills to think that this pandemic had been able to go global, take out everything in a mere two month and a half months.

They were sitting in the EOC, which was apparently a floor above where they had been. Still underground, but not completely. The super high ceilings of the room, some thirty or more feet above them had a very small row of glass block windows. Jenner had pointed them out to Carol when she hugged Sophia to her just a bit tighter when they had entered.

That simple gesture, made with a genuine smile, had helped to alleviate some of the misgivings that the assembled group had as they filtered into the large circular room. But after hearing how long this had all been going on. How long they'd been in the dark. Those feelings had started creeping back.

Everyone in the room watched in quiet horror as the image of the brain on the large screen in front of them was attacked by the virus. Killing it. Destroying it, as Wallace explained from his position beside Jenner at the main console.

Callie noted with a bit of unease that the man almost sounded happy as he said it. Not happy, but intrigued, beguiled, and fuck if the man wasn't smiling as he watched the brain on the big screen die. Callie shifted uneasily in her seat, her eyes sliding to the more stoic and contemplative face of Jenner as he averted his gaze.

"It attacks similar to the way Meningitis does," Wallace explained as he sat on the swiveling chair. His hands were on his thighs as he watched the screen. "We thought we were dealing with a mutated form at first, some enterovirus that we they are simply hadn't seen."

"And we were right," Jenner said quietly. "Vi, fast forward to the second event." Jenner spoke to the automated system in the EOC. They watched as the brain slowly began to spark. "In a way. We were right. Some mutated form of an enterovirus that attacks and kills. But then it did something completely unexpected. Something that made us rethink everything. It reanimated what it had destroyed."

They all sat in rapt awe as the image provided of the time lapse MRI showed the brain coming back to life. Red sparks illuminating at just the base of the brain stem. The voice of Jenner carried as he explained that it only revived the base instincts, the human part, the part that made us what we were was left dormant. Dead.

Not long after that, the entire room jumped in unison as the newly reawakened brain of what Wallace referred to as TS-19 practically exploded. Something barreling through that oddly beautiful congregation of sparks at the brain stem and destroying it. The silence that followed was a torturous kind. Everyone trying to work through what they had just witnessed.

Callie's breathing came out in a few strained rasps through her fist as it covered her mouth. Thoughts of Jim, and the recent bullet that she had fired into his head came crashing back into her mind. On her left Ben's eyes were wide on the screen, Daryl's hands trained to his shoulders holding him steady. Not letting him look away. There was a part of her, some innate mothering quality that she hadn't really know existed before all of this, that wanted to slap Daryl's hands. Some part of her that wanted to grab that little boy and pull him to her chest and shield him from what they just saw.

But there was another part, the pragmatic survivor, that knew if the boy was going to survive until adulthood in this new world, that there were just certain things he needed to see. Daryl knew that. God bless him, he knew. Which is why his hands, while they clenched and pulled the boy just a bit closer to his body when that bullet tore through the brain of TS-19, they didn't allow Ben to look away.

On her right, Miles sat stone still. His eyes riveted to the screen, his breathing shallow. When his eyes shifted to meet hers, Callie couldn't help but reach out her hand. She still hadn't really been able to sit down with Miles one on one to talk about what happened with Jim. Hadn't been able to explain. Miles pulled away a bit, and angrily wiped his hand down his face, leaving Callie's hand to dangle in the air.

She felt a warm gaze on her then, and when she looked back to Daryl he was scowling at her.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked, her mind not wrapping around what they'd just witnessed. First the man shows them a dead brain. Then they see it come back, those beautiful sparks igniting a bloodlust that has destroyed humanity as they knew it. And then…

"He shot him." Andrea said quietly, her eyes going to Jenner as he sadly nodded his head. She stared at the man, long and hard, her blue eyes narrowing just a bit. "Or her," she said her gaze still lingering on the man who was averting his gaze. "Do you even know the name of that person in that MRI? Or are all these victims, all these people, just test subjects now? That's what TS stands for right?"

"Candace," Jenner said quietly his eyes lifting and finally piercing into Andrea's. A sad smile played on his lips as he looked at the screen, now nothing but black. "Her name was Candace. And she was my wife." He shook his head.

The room again went quiet. Andrea continued to stare at Jenner as he stared at the blank screen. Beside him Wallace sat stoic, no emotion whatsoever marring his face as he eyed Garrison. The Colonel had begun to pace, his eyes skimming over to the small area where the communications aid, a man that Jenner had referred to as Paul again bounced his eyes between the two doctors.

"So kill the virus, and you kill the infection, right?" T-Dog said from his seat. "I mean that's what antibiotics are for right. That's what you all do here."

"Unfortunately, nothing we've developed was able to kill it fast enough." Wallace said quietly. "Once the virus came in contact with-" he broke off and shifted his gaze to Garrison and then to Jenner's downturned face. "It took hold too fast. However there was one glimmer of," he stopped, put a finger to his chin and smiled. "Hope, I suppose would be a good enough word to use."

Wallace put his hands flat on the console before him and leaned forward.

"If you can catch it fast enough," Wallace continued that sick little happy grin still in place. "If you can catch it before the virus is able to come in contact with what it needs to survive, then you have a chance to beat it."

"Beat it?" Rick asked, confusion marring his brow. "But you said there wasn't a cure."

"And there isn't," Wallace said, almost chuckling in glee. "But you can stop the infection from taking hold if you catch it fast enough."

"How?" Jacqui asked shaking her head. "I don't understand."

"We can show you," Wallace's eyes slid to Callie's and they held. "I think you may find this rather interesting." She held his gaze a shiver that she couldn't quite shake causing her to wrap her arms around her body. "Vi, pull up TS-22." He pointed to the screen then and Callie narrowed her brow at him.

"_This is the documentation and after event report of TS-22. Bit by an infected person at 10:36 hours yesterday." _Jenner's tired voice sounded from the screen, and Callie shifted her eyes from the oddly smiling Wallace to Garrison as he sneered. Obviously not liking what Wallace was choosing to show to them. _"Doctor Marcus performing surgeon is now inside checking the patient." _

Callie's eyes widened as the words rumbled through her brain, and she swiveled and moved to her feet so fast that the chair clattered to the ground behind her. On her feet now, Callie watched with wide eyes as the camera panned to a glass room. A stark white glass room that she recognized immediately as being one of the rooms she had woken up in.

Inside a figure in full HAZMAT gear walked slowly up to the bed. The camera angle shifted, and an interior view of the room. The floor was covered in bloody rags, the red streaking and pooling on those gleaming white tiles as the figure in the HAZMAT suit slowly walked towards the bed. A bed, that's white sheets were seemingly soaked through with blood as well.

The figure continued to walk forward, and Callie's feet began to move as well. A small tug at the back of her sweatpants stopped her and she shifted her wide-eyed stare to Daryl behind her. He tugged again, slipping the fingers of his warm calloused hand around her hip and pulling her back.

Eyes shooting to the screen again Callie watched in horror as the figure bent down over the prone body laying on that bed in a pool of its own blood. Suddenly a hand lifted from the bed, grabbing the figure in the HAZMAT suit by the large dome like mask. The figure tried to pull back, one hand, a hand that was strangely ungloved moving to the firearm strapped to his thigh.

"Oh God," Callie whispered and placed her hand over her mouth as she began to shake her head. "Oh God."

"Is this really necessary?" Dale asked his shocked and disgusted expression sliding to the smiling form of Wallace at the main console.

"Stop it," Rick said moving towards the doctors, his path being barred by Garrison. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

On the screen, the other arm of the now moving body in the bed lifted, wires and tubes and all, and grabbed the man in the HAZMAT suit by that uncovered hand. Callie shook her head, realizing that the only reason the person in bed, TS-22, had been able to grab the hand of the man in the HAZMAT suit, that man that she was trying hard to convince herself wasn't her brother, was because he'd hesitated to go for the gun. Hesitated just long enough at the thought of having to shoot another living thing. Longer than those three deep breaths that they'd been taught to take. And it looked like that extra second or two that her brother had taken to make his decision had pretty much spelled his fate in big red bloody letters.

TS-22 pulled and the figure in the HAZMAT suit staggered forward. TS-22 yanked again and the large dome like plastic helmet ripped off of the other man. Another stiff yank and the gun went off as TS-22 pulled her brother's head to its face.

"I said stop this!" Rick yelled trying to push past Garrison, but being pushed off.

The camera zoomed in and Callie's eyes closed. The last image she saw was her brother's darker brown hair, longer than she'd ever seen it before, made bloody as the thing in the bed wrapped its hand around the back of his head. Her hands moved to wrap around herself as she shook her head. She was turned then, a rough hand ramming itself into the back of her hair and shoving her face hard into a warm waiting shoulder. She felt Ben's hands grip her around the waist and his little head bury into her hip.

"Vi, fast forward twenty seconds," Jenner's angry voice sounded. Rick looked up to him, and was surprised to see the man glaring daggers at Wallace as he sat chuckling at the video playback before them. "You're a sick son of a bitch to do that, Eric."

Daryl's eyes had moved over his shoulder. First to land on Rick still struggling a bit with Garrison, but at least now he had Shane at his back glaring daggers at the Colonel as he sneered at them both. Then they moved to the two doctors. The angered Jenner. And the sickeningly humored Wallace. He held Callie's head tight to his shoulder, breathing with her as she took those shuddering three deep breaths. Her fingers had curled into his shirt, and she was trying to pull away now, trying to look back at the screen. But he wasn't letting her.

"_TS-22?" _Jenner's voice again flooded into the room from the speakers hidden in the walls.

"_Eric," _A new voice sounded, a voice that had Callie going stiff in his arms. She began to struggle against his hold now, and Daryl's eyes went to the screen. "_His name is Eric, Ed." _The figure in the HAZMAT suit was wiping his now bare hands over his face. _"Drop the fuckin' TS bullshit."_

Callie was finally able to pry herself away from Daryl's shoulder and spun to watch the screen. Her brother was standing inside another stark white room, a control room apparently. Screens and monitors sat the length of one wall, but only one was currently lit. Jenner sat in a chair directly in front of that lit screen. He was looking at Bobby as he stripped himself of the HAZMAT suit, with what Callie could see were shaking hands. Bobby's shoulders lifted three times, sweat drenched his Army issue undershirt, and rips and tears marred his the pants of his usually pristine fatigues. He lifted his gaze to Jenner as he stepped all the way out of the HAZMAT suit and threw it across the room.

"_He's alive?" _Jenner asked as the camera zoomed in on them.

"_We'll I'm obviously not all bit to hell now am I, Eddie? So I'd call that one a given." _Bobby retorted with a wince as he rubbed at his temple and ran a hand through his choppy brown hair. Callie snorted, as did Danny and she caught his gaze as she moved slowly forward. "_He's hungry. Fucker thought that was real funny," _Bobby again shook his head and let a smile. "_I shoulda shot his ass." _Bobby lifted his head and ran a hand down his bearded face and scratched at the hair on his chin. Callie smiled slightly, she'd never seen her brother with a beard. He looked like a younger version of their Uncle Tug. "_Body temp is returning to normal. There's no sign of infection at all. We'll have to keep him under observation but-" _

"_You did it," _Jenner said quietly.

"_No," _Bobby said quietly his eyes roaming over his shoulder, most likely to where the patient he just visited was. "_I didn't do anything. I just gave us a fuckin' chance. A shit chance at prolonging what little hope of a life we have left." _

"_The patient, TS-22," _the camera angle shifted and again they were looking at Jenner's face as he dictated into a microphone. In the background you heard Bobby grumbling 'fuckin' idiot', and Callie smiled again. She felt a tug on the back waistband of her pants and she looked over her shoulder to find Daryl smirking at her. "_Shows no sign of infection. The amputation of the infected limb was a success."_

The video ended there and Callie's eyes narrowed, her body spinning all the way around and her gaze landing on the smiling Dr. Wallace. Dr. Eric Wallace.

"Your brother saved my life," Wallace said with a smile as he stood up, grabbing his crutch to support the side of his body that no longer had a leg to stand on. "He was so adamant about it. Saying that the infection may have moved rapidly, but that it couldn't move that fast. He was so sure that an amputation of an infected limb, if done quickly enough, could stop the virus from taking hold." Wallace shuffled around, hopping oddly on his one leg as he moved around the main console so that his entire body was in view of the assembled group.

"When I was bit," Wallace continued with a smile. "He pretty much told me I didn't have a choice. 'Can't not try to save someone who's standing bleeding at your feet, Doc. No fucking way I'm not trying now.' Those were his exact words as he carried me to the operating room. I don't think I'll ever forget them," Callie continued to stare at the man, part of her in shock that he'd been bit and survived. And another part of her still unsettled by his smile as he looked at her. "And because of that tenacity I owe him my life."

"Where is he?" Callie said finally, her hands clenched as she looked at him. "A month ago, that's what you said. You lost your leg a month ago. So where the fuck is my brother now?"

"He left," Garrison said. "Two weeks ago, he and a his supporters went after Whitmore." Garrison stepped past Rick now, pushing him slightly out of the way earning a bit of shake of the former sheriff's head. Shane put a hand to Rick's shoulder and held him in place. "Whitmore became," he looked at Callie as he walked, his eyes sliding to her shoulder and then to Miles now sitting erect in the chair closest to her. "Unstable."

"That's a word for him," Danny muttered from where now stood beside Andrea and Dale, just behind Callie and Daryl.

"Yes, well," Garrison sneered at Danny, and Danny gave a big grin back. "Whitmore's instability became a liability to this facility. And finally during a mission topside," Garrison looked back at Shane and Rick for a moment. "And the discovery of another group of survivors trying to make their way inside to safety, it became a liability to everyone."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Shane asked crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Garrison walk. The stiff gait of the Colonel stopped it's trek across the room and he looked over his shoulder at Shane's apparently now 'awake to the world around him' gaze.

"No, I do not." Garrison said flatly, before turning back to face Callie. "Your brother, along with about ten men went after Whitmore. None of them came back. So my dear, if you didn't find him when you stumbled into Whitmore's insane little playground, I can only assume he," Garrison leaned forward and smiled at Callie his face inches from hers. "Opted out."

Callie glared back at Garrison, the Colonel obviously waiting for some over-dramatic yell and physical outburst from her. The man seemed to be brimming with the chance to hit something, to do something to someone. Simmering just behind the steady control of that steely blue gaze. She wasn't going to bite; but apparently Daryl was.

"Back the fuck off, Colonel Klink." Daryl spat brushing past Callie and shoving the Colonel hard in his shoulder.

"Daryl," Rick's and Callie's voice sounded out in unison, her hand shooting to Daryl's tense bare arm and pulling him back. "It's fine." Callie pulled Daryl back, shaking her head as Daryl lunged out again kicking his foot angrily at Garrison. The Colonel righted himself and stood there smirking at Daryl as he tried to get past Callie. Something Daryl could have easily done, but was working hard to control himself for the benefit of the group at large. "I know my brother. He isn't the type to 'opt out', Colonel. But you can believe what you want."

"Look, sweetheart," Garrison continued his eyes settled back on Callie as she pushed Daryl behind her, watching as Danny moved forward to put a hand to Daryl's shoulder. Garrison again moved close to Callie and she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hid the fact that she was a bit frightened as he came to a stop. Over Garrison's shoulder she saw Rick and Shane edging around chairs and working their way slowly towards them.

"I'm not a man who prides himself on being able to read everyone," Garrison said in a low amused tone. "In fact, in the past few months I've read almost every person I've met wrong." He shifted his gaze up to meet Danny and then Daryl's over her shoulder, before bringing it back to her. "But I can read you. And you're scared out of your sweet little panties." Callie stiffened, but held her arms tight over her chest. Garrison reached into the large utility pocket on his thigh and pulled out something.

The Fat Lady. Silver gleaming in the dim light of the room. Callie took a step backwards but his hand shot out.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it," Garrison whispered at her as he lifted her arm away from her chest. He lifted her now limp right arm by the wrist and placed the fat lady in there. "You tell me you haven't thought about it, and I'll believe that dear old brother of yours didn't decide to take matters into his own hands." Garrison smiled down at her and curled her fingers around the gun. Callie and Garrison stared at one another for a long time, seconds felt like hours as the room fell into a dull throbbing silence around her.

"Sir," A voice from the entry to the EOC. Garrison didn't flinch from his staring contest with Callie. A muttered 'motherfucker' from Daryl had Callie stiffening her spine. Though what the fuck she thought it would do she didn't know. If Daryl wanted to take a piece out of Garrison, he was going to fucking take a piece out of the man. And at this point, she was pretty much ready to let him. "Sir. That report you asked for is finished."

Garrison's brow narrowed imperceptibly, and a small almost nonexistent look of confusion marred his brow. But as quickly as she thought she saw it that look it was gone. He smiled at her finally, letting his fingers slide off of her hand. Leaving the Fat Lady sitting there. As Garrison turned on his heel to leave, Callie let her gaze slip to the man standing at the entry to the room. She was shocked when she met his gaze head on. This was the man who had cuffed her and put a gun to the back of her head when they arrived only this morning.

She was shocked doubly when she saw concern flickering in his eyes.

"Kowalski," Garrison said, causing the man to break eye contact with Callie. "Let's go."

"Yes, Sir." Kowalski said his back a bit more stiff. He let his gaze slide to Callie's once more. He nodded his head, again an almost imperceptible movement, but since she was looking she was able to catch it.

"Callie," Rick's voice caused her to look in front of her. Rick and Shane were there, Rick with his hand out and touching her arm. God she hadn't even realized he was doing that. Shane was glaring after the form of Garrison as he exited the room. "Are you alright?"

"No," Callie said quietly, gripping her hand around the gun tightly and looking up at Wallace, Jenner and Paul, the slightly freaked out communications tech. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Garrison is a bit on edge," Wallace said with a shrug, as if that explained everything and made what he did oh so fine. "He and his men have been working with our communications specialists to raise Washington these past few weeks. No luck. I think he's just a bit put off by it."

"Sure," Danny muttered, his hand flying back as Daryl violently dislodged it from his arm. "Fuck man, just trying to keep the peace between you and Colonel Klink." Danny smiled and gave Daryl a punch to the arm. "Nice one by the way."

"Okay," Glenn said standing up, his head still obviously fogged by the alcohol he'd drank before they came into the room. Putting both hands up he closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "That. All of that. Was a major buzz kill."

Callie looked down at the gun in her hand, and then back up to Rick's concerned gaze. Shaking her head she placed the small hand gun into the pocket of her sweatpants and shook her head at him when he opened his mouth to speak. Stepping past him she, walked up to Glenn and walked with him towards the exit. She could feel enough stares on her as she walked, Daryl's hot gaze on her back was almost at death ray magnitude. But it didn't make her turn.

The only gaze that caught her attention was that of Jenner, as he sat with his hands on his thighs. He followed her movement the entire time she walked. She didn't stare openly, but flicked her gaze to him once, indicating that she saw him. He looked down at that point, not letting Wallace see him staring and then turned to Paul and started asking him questions.

Fuck. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Hours later and Callie was still wide awake. Eight hours of completely uninterrupted, dreamless, nightmare-less sleep, had apparently put her wide awake mode. Her body was still crying out for rest. Her left shoulder while feeling near perfect compared to what it had been before was sore and throbbing again. Her headache had returned almost immediately after leaving the EOC. And while she had returned to the room that Danny had picked out for her and tried to close her eyes, sleep was avoiding her.<p>

Every time she closed her eyes she saw images. The walker tied to a tree, pawing at her, breathing on her, it's jaw snapping at her face. Jim, smiling at her before he shot himself. Jim's dead eyes opening and his hands grabbing at her. Garrison sneering at her, handing her a loaded weapon, practically daring her to shoot herself.

Callie's fingers twirled the wine glass sitting on the table in front of her. She'd made her way back to the cafeteria after only a half an hour of trying to get past those images. Grabbed herself a lovely little bottle of wine, and sat her ass down at a table near the door.

She wasn't alone in the room. Not far off, at a table near the large glass refrigerator housing the miscellaneous drinks Danny sat with Glenn, Miles, and T-Dog. Danny's bare feet were up on the table as he sat back and watched Miles take down a shot of something while Glenn cheered him on. T-Dog shook his head and smacked the table as he laughed at the face poor Miles was making.

And while she knew that Miles was only seventeen, eighteen in a week or some shit like that, she wasn't going to intervene in this one. Miles had pretty much earned his big boy pants as far as Callie was concerned. And honestly, Danny was going to have to deal with his ass not her.

Danny slipped his head back and caught her gaze, a smile on his lips. He kept his eyes on her until Glenn sputtered out something in Korean that had Miles and T-Dog both hooting and hollering.

There was only one other person in the cafeteria. One other sleepless sole who was sitting at another corner table under a dim light. Daryl had pretty much avoided her after the whole incident in the EOC. He'd stared at her long and hard when they all filed into the elevator to head back down to the level with their sleeping quarters. He'd stared at her, not saying one word as Rick asked her yet again if she was alright. He stared at her when she taken Ben's hand and led him to the room he'd be staying in, apparently having a fun little sleep over of sorts with Carl.

He'd even still been there when she left Ben and Carl's room and walked to her own room. His arms crossed over his chest, a scowl in place. His eyes never left her as she walked. And her, being the apparent chicken-shit that she was, she kept her eyes in front. Not willing to meet his gaze.

Now he sat all alone at that corner table. And for the past half hour that he'd been there, he'd been rummaging in a canvas bag. It wasn't a bag she'd ever remembered seeing him have before, but then again she hadn't really paid that much attention to his belongings to be sure. Whatever he was doing, he was fully engrossed in it. His hands would plunge into the bag, pull something out, then he would stare at it for a minute and toss it into another bag on the floor beside his chair. His bare feet were tapping almost impatiently on the tile floor, and she figured he must have been pissed off that he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

Callie sipped at her wine, and continued to stare at Daryl. Her eyes roamed over his sandy brown hair, looking almost an entire shade lighter now that it was actually clean. Hell, his entire body looked lighter. Still tan, but no longer encrusted with dirt and grime. He looked good. God, did he look good. Her mind filtered back to yesterday night, when he'd shown her just a taste of how good he could really be.

Tipping back her wine glass all the way she drained the liquid and shook her head at herself. This was not the time for such idiocy. She had to figure out what happened to Bobby. That load of shit that Wallace had laid at her feet reeked so bad even Ben had mentioned that he didn't believe the doctor when she had dropped the boy off.

Her hand slid slowly into the pocket of her sweatpants where the Fat Lady still lay. The weight of the gun was cumbersome, and caused her already loose sweatpants to slide down if she didn't hold it when she walked. She should have left it in her room, but something made her hold on to it. Some insane thought that kept repeating, she may need that single bullet that Garrison had left in there.

Her fingers brushed the crumpled piece of paper that she had shoved into her pocket when she'd left her room to come to the cafeteria. One finger slid along that piece of paper and then tapped on the gun. She repeated that motion over and over, her brain falling into the dull rhythm.

"Callie," Jenner's soft voice startled her, and her feet fell from the chair that they had been perched on. The sound of the other chair skidding just a bit caught the attention of the rest of the group in the cafeteria. She felt Daryl's gaze like a hot match against her skin, but she didn't look. Instead she sat up and tilted her head following as Jenner moved to the chair that she'd just pushed out.

"Dr. Jenner," Callie said with a nod. He wore that same serious look that he had in the EOC, when his eyes had stayed on her until she looked at him. She lifted the bottle of wine and smiled, watching his eyes shift to the now more than half gone bottle. "Would you care for a drink? I can find you a glass."

"No, thank you," Jenner said, his eyes softening just a bit as he shifted his gaze to her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Is this the 'I don't think you should be drinking in your state' talk, because I've had that talk already from a number of people," Callie said trying to lighten the mood. Trying to calm the nerves of the men who had all stopped what they were doing to stare at her and the good Dr. Jenner. "Trust me, I'm a big girl. I know my way around a bottle of alcohol, and I know my body."

"No, no," Jenner raised his hands and chuckled a bit. "I'm not here for that."

"Then what can I do for you?"

"It's more what I can do for you," Jenner said quietly. "Your brother. Bobby. He was a good man." Callie stiffened a bit, her shoulder squaring. Jenner shook his head. "Still is," Jenner corrected himself and caused Callie to smile just a bit. "Your brother's belongings, what he didn't have with him when he went topside after Whitmore. It's still here. I can show you, if you'd like."

Callie stared at Jenner, watching his mouth settle into a small and sincere smile. This wasn't the man that Rick had explained meeting when he first entered. The man that had apparently put on a front while in the company of Garrison. This was a man that was smiling at her with apathy and concern, a man that truly meant what he was saying.

"I'd like that," Callie said getting to her feet. Jenner put an arm out to steady her. She waved him off and then extended her arms out letting him lead the way. Her eyes shifted ever so slightly to Danny who was tipped back precariously on the back legs of his chair as he watched her go. His head tilted upside down, his body teetering as if he was two seconds from that chair slipping right out from under him. She shook her head, and grabbed her bottle. Pretty sure she was going to need that in the near future. She ignored that hot flame of a stare on her back as she walked, and was pretty sure she was going to burst into flames before she even got out into the hallway.

Jenner led her down the corridor to where the row of sleeping quarters started. They passed a few doors, and finally came to a stop. Callie's eyes landed on a piece of duct tape on the door at eye level, her brother's haphazard scribble of "Marcus" in black Sharpie on it. She smiled, her wine bottle swinging a little as her arm moved in a nervous sway beside her.

Jenner opened the door and then let her proceed him inside. She walked two steps into the dark room before Jenner hit the light switch and the florescent bulbs above flickered to life. The room was neat and tidy and Callie had to laugh, thinking of how their bedrooms at home had always been the same way.

Hospital corners on the beds. It was one of Uncle Tugs' rules. One of the few rules that he actually enforced until the day they left the house to live on their own. Each and every item in the room had a place, from the notebook on the desk to the small ashtray on the night table beside the bed. The pack of cigarettes sitting directly beside it as if inviting her to take a smoke break. The walls, those gave her pause.

Lifting her gaze to the wall in which the bed sat against her eyes hit off a cluster of photos. Bobby's photos. The ones that he carried with him in a small little album that Sammy and Hannah had given him for Father's Day three years ago. Her heart began to beat just a bit faster in her chest as her eyes roamed over the familiar faces on that wall. Suze. Hannah. Sammy. Bobby. Her.

A tear had slipped down and she played off wiping it away by taking a long swig off of the wine bottle in her hand.

"I'm sorry about Wallace," Jenner said quietly from behind her. "About Wallace and Garrison. I really and truly am. I don't really know what to say about what happened back there."

"You don't have to say anything," Callie said quietly sliding her eyes from the family photos to the man still standing in the threshold of her brother's room. "Not about that. But you could tell me what really happened to my brother. What the fuck is going on here."

"Your brother showed me those pictures," Jenner said averting his gaze from hers and shifting it to the wall. "He was so proud of you. Of his family. He talked about you all the time." Jenner looked at her, saw the tear slide unbidden down her cheek and shook his head as if realizing only now that she wasn't with her family. That Bobby's wife and children weren't among the group she arrived with. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She looked away, took another swig from the bottle and stared at her bare feet on the tile. Jenner let out an almost imperceptible sigh but didn't say anything. She heard the door close and let her shoulders slump a bit, the sting of pain in her left shoulder a dull throb compared to the current pain lacing through her head and heart. She didn't raise her gaze, skimmed the strange grouping of pictures taped oddly on the wall just past the foot of the bed and made her way towards the desk.

Settling the bottle on the blotter, she put her fingers to the notebook. She opened it and idly let the pages flip in her fingers until it sat closed again. Her hand snaked into the pocket of her sweatpants, and she pulled out the Fat Lady and the crumpled and folded piece of notebook paper. Setting both on the desk before her she put her palms flat, and stared hard at that piece of paper.

She heard the door open, but didn't turn. She didn't need to. God above had give her the power to tell when he so much as breathed around her now. She heard the door click closed again, felt that piercing stare on her body, working its way slowly from head to toe and back again. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, trying to will the tears out of her eyes. He'd seen her cry too many times already.

Damn near silent steps and suddenly he was at her back. Those warm calloused hands softly resting on her bare upper arms, thumbs again moving in those tantalizing circles along her skin. The goose bumps raised, as did the hairs on the back of her neck. He didn't move her, but instead stepped just that little bit closer to her. The front of his warm body flush with the back of hers as he pressed her just a bit into the desk. Her palms flattened just a bit more on the desk, and her head tilted backwards as if bidden to do it by the brush of his heated breath blowing the strands of her hair away as it fell onto her ear.

"What you doing, girl? You gotta death wish?" Daryl's voice was a harsh little whisper across her skin. His hands tightened just a bit and he pulled her a bit tighter to his body. His head angled over her shoulder and she knew when his eyes landed on the gun because his hands tightened too an almost painful degree for just a second, his lips now on her ear. That dusting of stubble shooting electricity through her as it skimmed her ear. "You gonna tell me what happened in that car?"

"_Fools", said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed _

_In the wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls."_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

_~The Sound of Silence / Simon and Garfunkel_

AN: _*Ducks and hides* Don't be mad at me for leaving it there! I know there's a few of you out there that want to reach out and smack me through the interwebs for just leaving you hanging like that. But trust there is a nice pay-off in the next installment. _

_I'm hoping this isn't getting too weird. I think it will all come to make sense in the end, and if it doesn't we'll just make pretend it does! I'm diligently working on the next installment so keep your eyes peeled. Just a little spoiler for next chapter : The title is Love Interruption. _

_And now for the fun:_

_LadyLecter47: The plot, she does thicken. I'm hoping it doesn't get to thick though, so let me know if it gets muddled. As always, great to hear from you and good to know you're enjoying the story!_

_SunnyMuffins: I know I can do anything I want, but I also know there are restrictions to anything…considering I probably have a little merry band of you out there that would hunt me down if I killed off Callie… With that in mind, all my little misfits continue to live, love and survive in the ZA. For now Always good to hear from you! _

_SaraLostInes: My apologies… is scary bad? I would suggest placing the story in the freezer as that is how I combat scary books I read, however considering you are probably reading this on an electronic device of some kind I would probably advise against that. I am glad that I got the 'scary as hell' feeling I was going for down, though. Love you!_

_Emmalime: Welcome to New Words! Glad to read your review and glad to know you're enjoying the story. I hope you liked Part 2!_

_AngieInWonderland: Angie, Angie, Angie… how nice it is to read your long-ass reviews. How I love them. I am of course not surprised that you picked up on the little innuendo I put in there. And glad you're liking how Daryl's getting to be a bit more hands-on in the Callie department. I hope I didn't disappoint you by kind of neglecting Callie's big reunion with the group. I had written it three times, but for some reason it didn't fit the flow properly. I know there wasn't much gloating from Daryl here…but if you wait for the next little section you may find it in there… just saying *wink wink*. I'm glad you're liking where we're going with the CDC and the way the characters are reacting. For me, I think that if they had actually found more people, living there in some sort of strange isolation from the world at large and the devastation, that they would have been just a bit more apprehensive. That it would have been much heavier and weighing on them more. Callie's so not the type of girl to fall for some man's ridiculous charms, she's an army brat and been dealing with drunken scum for most of her adult life at Uncle Tugs bar. She's gonna be on edge, and she's gonna let them think she ain't cause that's just the way she was brought up. Hope you enjoy where we done went, and where we be going… love you!_

_AlabastR: HAHAHA! Your review made me laugh out loud. The reaction to Garrison was perfect. I'm so glad that everyone is so excited and on edge to see where Bobby is. The fact that I haven't really included much of him, and haven't had Callie harping on it at every turn of the corner had me wondering if people would even really care. Good to know I've achieved something there. I feel I may not have done so well with Jake (Danny's son… but we'll see how that goes) _

_Rednecks 'N Angels: Shiver-inducing and Creeeeepy? Awesome! That's what I was going for. I'm glad that you get immersed in the story so much, I know when I sit and write it I see it more like a movie playing in my head and I'm just trying to describe the scenes as they go by. Ah, Bobby… he's well, he's not dead as of yet right? So yay! Regarding that P.S. I know dude! I've got Season 2 plotted out in a little bitty outline and I'm like…shit this is gonna take a while!_

_CrazyAnime1000: Huzzah! Keep on readin'_

_Cotton Strings: First, welcome and thank you so much for your review! Second, there ain't nothing more eloquent than bullet points. Each and every one of those bullet points brought a smile to my face. I'm so glad that you're enjoying Callie as a character, I'm trying super hard to keep her true to form…and all of the rest of the characters I've created. Which honestly gets A BIT difficult when I'm also trying to do that for all of the actual characters in the show. Regarding Daryl and the fact that they aren't hookin' it up big time yet, well let's just say I see his character as a survivalist. He knows that if he gets close to someone he's going to have himself a bit of a problem at some point… Lori and Shane, oh Lori and Shane, I think they are two of the deepest characters faced with issues that none of the other survivors have to deal with. I don't like Lori's character, however I can't fault her for her way of coping…they all have different ways of going about it. I can't say how happy I am that you've stumbled upon my story as well. I'm glad you like it. Oh and I'm not gonna nit pick your grammar, as long as you don't tackle mine… _

_SharonH: What up! Glad to see you're enjoying the chapters. As for reunions, I've got quite a few up in the air here… Daryl and Merle? Danny and his son Jake? Callie and Bobby? It's just a shit storm of stuff… I can say you may just be pleased to see at least one reunion, so keep hope alive sister!_

_Okay, that's all for now. I will now go back to working on the next chapter so y'all can get your bit of a pay-off. _


	20. Vignette  Love Interruption

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Okay. I have this as a vignette because it doesn't really forward the plot any. But I'm sure it will make a few of you waiting for a bit of *action* happy, then sad, then really happy, then kind of pissed off, then really pissed off, then shrugging and ready for more. Which is just the way I roll people so deal with it. _

_Oh and another love connection is slowly brewing… have you been able to catch the teeny tiny clues?…if not this one will shove it into your face hardcore._

_On a side note, Love Interruption is one of my favorite songs and on Jack White's Blunderbuss album. If you haven't heard it I'd recommend checking it out. The second I heard it in the car I tagged it so I could look it up later… It instantly screamed Daryl to me, and how I thought he would be feeling about a silly thing like love. _

_As always read, review and enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Vignette: Love Interruption**

Danny tossed his now damp towel behind his head and around his neck, holding the ends tight over his shoulders as he sauntered out of the men's locker room with a bit of skip in his step. He'd just taken his third, that's right fuckin' third, hot shower since they'd arrived at the CDC.

He'd heard what Jenner and the rest had been saying about going easy on the hot water. Not too long. And he'd listened. He'd just scattered his warmth out in three luxuriously sweet, even if they were quick, showers.

Danny was on edge here, just like everyone else. He was on edge and pretty much thinking they were probably going to either eat it here or get eaten outside when they tried to run from whatever the fuck was going on in this underground crazy house. Either way, Danny was not letting a good thing go to waste. He was going to take as many fuckin' hot showers as he could before whatever happened here, happened.

After watching Callie leave the cafeteria with Jenner, he'd had half a mind to go after her. But when he saw Daryl the two bags he'd been rummaging in over his shoulder and head out not long after she left, Danny knew that he could consider Callie, taken care of. Thus, he left Miles and Glenn in the capable and deceptively sober hands of T-Dog and hit the showers.

Danny smiled and continued on down the hallway now, stopping in the room that he'd chosen as his own - That's right, his own fuckin' room, with a door that he could close and keep closed as long as he fuckin' wanted to. A door that he'd have to open to allow entry to whoever wanted in. Not a zippered flap that let the wind hit him, in a tent that he shared with a foul mouthed teenager and a seven-year-old. Nope, this was his own room, with a door. God, the little things in life never seemed so good. He was adding doors to his 'Things I miss list'. – Stopping in that little room, that as far as he could tell was exactly like every other room in the wing, he smiled a bit at the mess that he'd been able to create in such a short amount of time. Proud in a sick sort of way, of how his clothes were tossed randomly around the floor and how the contents of his backpack were just the right amount of tumbled and jumbled on different surfaces.

He gave his leg an idle scratch, the soft cotton lounge pants that he'd found in one of the drawers of the chest in the room foreign in their comfort. His eyes roamed over the mass of clothes he tossed into a corner and he contemplated putting on a shirt. Walking around bare-chested outside had been alright, especially when it was hot as hell. And doing it in the privacy of his own home had been pretty much a given before all this started. Hell at home he'd have probably been balls to the wind chilling in his favorite recliner by now. But here, he wasn't sure.

Scratching at his head, his hair beginning to grow out again after his cut from Amy which seemed so long ago. Before all of this, he'd been the guy sitting in his barber's chair every other week. Like clockwork. Odd to think that a self-proclaimed slob would hate it when his hair started to grow even an inch longer than he liked, but the odd curling his hair did when left to its own devices was not something he liked to show to the world. Even if it had ended.

Deciding to forego the shirt, Danny picked up the book he'd found in the nightstand and smiled. No matter where you went, you could always count on finding a fuckin' Bible in the nightstand. Smiling at the gold embossed letters he tapped his finger on the book twice before turning to his still open door, ready to rejoin the two drunkards he left in the cafeteria.

His smile fell when he spotted Dale walking by shaking his head, the light in the hallway reflecting oddly on his hat free balding head. Shuffling his bare feet a bit, Danny made his way to the door and stuck his head out.

"Hey," Danny said with a smile. He narrowed his gaze as Dale startled a bit and turned to face him. The stark look of worry that had was etched into the lines of the older man's face killed the witty comment that was on the tip of Danny's tongue. Stepping out into the hallway, his face now mirroring Dale's in the worry department he hung on to the doorjamb watching as Dale shook his head. "Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Dale said quietly. His eyes slid down the hallway, as if looking for people who might have been listening. "I'm going to venture a guess and say, no. Things are not alright. And I honestly don't know what to do about it."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Andrea," Dale said running his hand over his head, and letting out a sigh. "I'm not sure if it's survivor's guilt or something deeper. Something that I don't even think time will be able to heal."

"Where is she?" Danny asked, his eyes sliding down the hall where Dale had just come from. "Is she doing anything stupid?"

"No," Dale said immediately. "At least not yet," he shook his head. "I just spent the last hour in the ladies locker room. Sitting there on that tile floor trying to get her to realize that it's okay. She's so lost, son, and I don't know how to get her out of it."

"Is she still in there," Danny said his eyes now landing on the door with the placard next to it with that idealized figure of a lady in a triangle skirt.

"Yeah," Dale took a breath and shook his head again. His eyes then settled on Danny who was nodding his head as he started to make his way towards the locker room.

"Go take a load off," Danny said waving his free hand over his shoulder and smiling at Dale. "I'll talk with her." Dale made a sound and Danny turned, the look of disbelief on his face was downright comical. "Look, maybe she'll take things better from someone who's lost someone." Dale's expression changed, to that comforting father expression and Danny smiled widely. "And if that doesn't work I know I can annoy her enough to get her to storm off into her room."

Waving over his shoulder once more Danny continued on towards the lady's locker room at the far end of the hall. His eyes shifted back towards his door, where Dale still stood watching him walk. He probably should have put on that fuckin' shirt after all.

Pushing the door to the locker room open, Danny held it so that it didn't slam or make much noise as it closed behind him. The lights were low, but not too low that he couldn't still see. Mood lighting. For the depressed and downtrodden low lights were almost a must. Feeling the chill of the tile below his bare feet he made his way slowly through the row of lockers, the sounds of a slight sniffing his only clue as to where the woman he was currently seeking out had hidden herself.

He came to a stop at the end of the lockers, she was pushed up against the tile wall her legs pulled up so that half of her face was hidden by her arms sitting atop them. Two empty wine bottles sat next to her, and a third dangled from her left hand, swinging idly and hitting off of her leg. She hadn't noticed him, at least not that she indicated. She just kept staring at the floor, smacking that bottle against her leg and sniffling.

Danny leaned his shoulder up against the end of the set of lockers, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. His Bible held to his chest by those crossed arms.

"You know," Danny said, averting his gaze as she slowly raised her eyes to him. He set his eyes around the room, up to the lights, the lockers, the row of showers and then smirking landed his eyes back on her. "This is always what I imagined a girl's locker room would look like. Except in my adolescent mind there were more girls, and y'all'd be giggling and soapy."

Andrea gave a disgusted roll of her eyes and lifted the bottle to her lips.

"Guess this is closer to reality from all the stories I used to hear," Danny continued with a smirk, watching as she again rolled her eyes. "Bit more Carrie than Porky's I suppose, but boys can dream right?"

"Leave me alone, Danny." Andrea muttered her voice a little raspy and raw, probably from all the crying.

"Don't think I can do that," Danny said shaking his head as he let his arms drop, swinging the Bible the way she was swinging that bottle. Her eyes slipped up to him, as if now registering his state of undress. He blinked his eyes and shook off her stare, as he slowly walked towards her. "See you went and got Dale all sorts of rattled. And for some reason when that happens it always ends up giving me the headache." He pointed a thumb at himself and smirked down at her as she tilted her head up to look at him.

Sliding down the wall to sit beside her, he lifted his arms to rest on his knees mimicking her pose. He shifted his gaze to her, and she practically snarled at him averting her gaze and taking another drink from her bottle. They sat that way for a few moments, Danny's gaze steady on the row of lockers before him, Andrea's blue eyes sliding to him every couple minutes. As if she could just somehow will him away with her drunken angry glare.

And honestly if she didn't look so damned tired, so damned sad behind those glares he probably would have left her alone. Left her to her three fuckin' bottles of wine and let Dale have the headache for the night. But no, she had to keep putting those puffy, been crying for hours eyes on him and he felt it stabbing him somewhere deep inside. A place that he'd locked up nice and tight after the shit storm fo a relationship he'd had with Leslie.

Her blonde locks were hanging limp and half dry around her face, helping to shield her from the world around her. But her blue eyes kept slipping to his face, then down to his hands, and the book held in the fingers of his left hand.

"Is that a Bible?" Andrea asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled between them. Her head lifted just enough so that he could see her entire face now, and the raise of her brow and the incredulous tilt to her lip had him chuckling.

"You got something against the Greatest Story Ever Told," Danny said with a chuckle as he held up the book so that she could see that it in fact was a Bible in his hands.

"You read the Bible?" Andrea said scoffing a bit as she read the embossed gold lettering on the hardbound black book.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Danny said lowering the book and raising a brow at her. His expression for once, was serious and she felt herself looking away from him a bit in shame. "Books and covers," Danny said quietly shaking his head. "Never judge Andrea, lest ye be judged."

"Oh God, tell me you're not going to sit here and quote scripture to me," Andrea put her free hand to her forehead and let out a groan.

"Wasn't part of the plan," Danny said idly chuckling at her. "You're the one focused on the book. I'm just waiting for you to say what's really on your mind."

She slid her gaze to him again, those blue bloodshot eyes meeting his square on. He held her gaze this time, not letting her waver or scoff or even try to break it. She stared at him long and hard and finally he watched the transformation, watched her go from bleak and dismal to angry.

"I shouldn't be here," Andrea said, or rather yelled, her voice echoing through the empty locker room. Danny's jaw clenched but he sat still, watching as she went to set the bottle down beside her. As if just noticing the bottles stacked beside her she lashed out with that arm throwing the half full bottle against the empty ones. The crash was loud, but Danny didn't move. "I shouldn't be here. Amy should."

Her voice was a harsh whisper of agony and disbelief. Her eyes shot to his, wide angry eyes just begging for him to jump at the bait. Waiting for him to say something, anything against what she'd just said. Waiting for him to try and 'make her feel better'. He tilted his head to the side, and looked into those eyes. Those eyes just begging him to say something that she could rail out against.

"You're right," Danny said quietly and she flattened her back against the wall in total and complete shock. "About Amy. She should be here. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be." He looked down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes as he angrily gripped the book in his hands. "If Rick hadn't taken Daryl, T-Dog and Callie along with most of our guns off to Atlanta to get Merle, she'd still be here right?."

Andrea's jaw clenched, and she looked away from him.

"If Dale had been up on the RV on watch, like he always was that time of night," Danny continued still looking at his feet. "If he'd a been there, she'd still be here." Andrea was shaking her head now. "If I'd have taken Gracie to the bathroom, like I should have done," her gaze slipped to his now, and he looked at her. "Well then it woulda been me getting bit by that fuckin' Walker. And she'd still be here. That whole shit storm up on that Quarry hit a lot of people, in different ways. You don't get to corner the market on grief with that one, honey."

"You don't understand," Andrea said shaking her head. "She was nothing but good."

"I understand," Danny said quietly turning so that he was facing her now. "I just put a bullet through my wife's skull yesterday, Andrea. I put a bullet through her skull and said to myself, 'well fuck, how did this turn out to be the way shit works out'." Danny smiled and she narrowed her gaze. "My son is still out there, don't know if he's dead or not. My wife, ex-wife, is dead, and me," he smiled wider. "Well I'm still kicking and living large now in the a relative cocoon of fuckin' safety. So trust me, honey. I fuckin' understand."

"I've done nothing good in my life, Andrea." Danny said looking at her. "In fact I've done a lot of bad. Things that will haunt me for the rest of my life." Andrea's shocked gaze hit his and he didn't flinch away, but he also didn't let her ask the questions she was dying to. This wasn't about him. "I've done nothing good that should have me sitting here in this place, eating and drinking and being fuckin' merry while the world above dies around us." He leaned in close, not letting her shake her head and her gaze away from him. "Yet here I sit."

"It's not the same," Andrea said shakily, her head moving from side to side but her eyes riveted to his as he just sat there and smiled sadly at her. "It's not."

"It's the same no matter who you put it on," Danny said with a laugh. "Survivor's guilt is fuckin' one-size fits all. It's all about how you cope with it that really matters." He lifted her arm from where it landed across her knees again as she placed her mouth to it to hid her face. "I'm gonna tell you right now. This," he waved a hand at the broken bottles, and wine splattered along the tiles beside her. "This is not the way to cope with it."

"And how the hell would you suggest I cope, Danny?" Andrea spat at him, pulling her hand angrily from his grasp.

"Live your fuckin' life, Andrea." Danny said sharply. "You are alive, in a time when the world lay dying at our feet. You are alive for a reason. Whether that reason is for some greater good, or simply to supply a much needed bit of sass to my life, you gotta remember that it's for a reason."

Andrea stared at Danny, those tired bloodshot blue eyes boring into his. Trying to see through him. See through what he was saying and find a better a truth. A truth that she'd be able to live with. Slowly a tear began to slide down her cheek, and her lip trembled just a bit. Not thinking, he lifted his hand and cupped the side of her face using his thumb to wipe that tiny bead of salty water away from her face.

"I'm alone now," Andrea said quietly, her voice shaking with each word. Danny shook his head, his thumb still sliding along her soft skin, wiping at that wetness below those beautiful blue eyes. Hooded eyes, growing heavier with the sorrow she felt, with the weight of the amount of alcohol that she drank.

"Sweetheart, you are the furthest thing from alone right now," Danny said, his whispered voice coming out more hoarse and husky than he'd wanted it to. But it was beyond his control now. She was looking at him, imploring him with those beautiful blues of hers to take away the pain. Even if it was just for a moment.

He leaned his head in, her lips so close he could feel them. Her breath bouncing off of his lips as they parted. Just before they would have met hers he shifted his face to the side, closing his eyes tight against the world. He shook his head and leaned back just a bit.

"You're drunk," Danny said shaking his head as he opened his eyes and was again caught up in her eyes. Just his fuckin' luck that part of Andrea's inborn coping mechanism was sex. Just his luck. If she'd a hit him with a joke, or hell just hit him, he'd have been better prepared. "You're drunk and you're hurting."

"I don't care," Andrea said leaning forward, and he let her just a bit. Her lips barely brushed his and he clenched his free hand into a fist, while the one still cupping her head pulled her back just a little.

"No, Andrea, you're drunk." Danny shook his head and chuckled. "And I am apparently a better man than I ever thought I was." He shook his head and blinked hard, looking into her eyes. "Fuck, when did that happen?"

Andrea just stared at him, a bit in shock and a bit embarrassed as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. He looked into her eyes once more, after letting his lips linger on her forehead a touch longer than he probably should have. Danny pushed to his feet then, the Bible forgotten at his feet as he reached down a hand to Andrea. She took his hand, reaching and picking up the Bible before stumbling slightly as she tried to drunkenly get her footing. Her hand settled on his bare chest, his towel falling off to the ground at their feet, while with her other hand she pressed that hardbound book into his heart.

"Son of a bitch," Danny muttered shaking his head, his hands settled at her upper arms. They were working to both hold her close and push her away, and finally he just let them drop and ran both through his slightly curling puffy fucking hair.

"Danny," Andrea began, her hands slowly sliding off of his chest, fuckin' Bible and all.

"Nope," Danny turned around then, but remembered her state of inebriation and turned back around grabbing her lightly by her arm and practically dragging her after him. "Not one more word. Let's just get you back to -" he stopped, looking at her over his shoulder and the shook his head. "Son of a bitch." He took a breath, and then continued pulling her along, her stumbling steps helping to remind him of the many reasons why he was doing this. "Let's take you to Jacqui."

"Jacqui?" Andrea said confusedly as she stumbled after him. She finally slapped at his hand and got him to let go. God knew she wasn't able to keep up with him if he kept dragging her. He looked back over his bare shoulder at her. "Why not my room? You don't trust me?" She was angry now and he rolled his damn eyes.

"I don't trust me, sweetheart." Danny said in a matter-of-fact tone that stopped her short. "My chivalry only goes so far. Toss the sight of a bed into this fuckin' mix and it's gonna go out the window faster than a girl's panties on prom night. Jacqui, she's fuckin' formidable."

She giggled, she honest to God giggled and Danny groaned again. The tears were still hidden in those blue depths. The hurt, the pain, the loss. It was all still there, but there was something else simmering now just below. Something Danny didn't want to name, because it sure as hell would make him carry her ass back to her room. He reached out a hand and she walked up to him, letting him swing his arm around her waist and help to lead her to Jacqui's room.

As Andrea's hand encircled his bare waist, those warm fingers dancing along his skin, and he yet again chided himself for not picking up a fuckin' shirt from his messy room, he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if Callie was going to let better judgment win out tonight? Or if he was going to be slapping her upside the back of the head again tomorrow morning.

_I want love to roll me over slowly_

_Stick a knife inside me_

_And twist it all around_

_I want love to grab my fingers gently_

_Slam them in a doorway_

_Put my face into the ground_

_I want love to murder my own mother_

_And take her off to somewhere_

_Like hell or up above_

_I want love to change my friends to enemies_

_Change my friends to enemies_

_And show me how it's all my fault_

_I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_

_Yeah I won't let love disrupt corrupt or interrupt me anymore_

* * *

><p>Daryl hadn't really thought this out. He hadn't really though anywhere past the point of following her and Jenner to wherever the fuck they were going.<p>

When he'd seen Jenner leave, and Callie stay behind he'd been more than a little confused. The nod that the doctor had given to him as he passed Daryl in the hallway had added to that confusion. When he'd pushed off the wall and walked up to that closed door, he'd felt his lips twitch down in a frown. That simply scrawled name of "Marcus" in black ink on a hastily ripped piece of duct tape was all the info he needed to know what was going on.

He'd thought about leaving. Thought about giving her the privacy to be with her brother's things, to mourn, do whatever the fuck she needed to do. But then he remembered her coming up to him as they were getting ready to leave the Quarry. Talkin' about fuckin' burying Merle's hand. 'Bout not carrying it around, it only servin' as a reminder that he was out there hurtin', or worse. He'd put his hand to the doorknob then, shook his head at himself and entered the room.

He' d stood there after the door closed behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her. Her body standing in front of what had been her brother's desk, her palms flat as her shoulders hunched and she stared at whatever was on that desktop. His eyes skimmed over the photos hanging on the wall near to her, and he bit at his thumb nail.

His eyes swiveled back to her and before he knew what he was really doing, his fuckin' bare feet were padding across that cold ass tile and he was at her back. And his hands, those fuckin' appendages that he couldn't seem to control anymore when he was around her, had settled themselves on her upper arms. His thumbs moving in circles on her skin, again, and he felt his blood boil just that little bit with a tingle of electricity as his calloused fingers moved over her soft skin. And instead of pullin' her away from whatever had captivated her on that desk, he moved himself closer.

He took a deep breath then, feeling the length of her body pressed into him. And she fit well there, all those important places matchin' up just right, gettin' his attention on things it shouldn't have been on. Fuck. There she was smelling like that clean scent of the soap that they'd all used on her hair and his eyes closed. When she tilted her head back, just that fraction of an inch, his breath left him in a rush blowing strands of her hair around her face.

He could practically hear Merle laughing loud and long about this one. _Fuckin' lead around by your dick by some sweet little piece of ass, my brother. You got you a problem, son._

"What you doing, girl? You gotta death wish?" his voice was a harsh whisper, not what he was expecting when it came out. But he could just feel her pressing up against him, and his brain was fighting itself on what to do.

This wasn't why he came here.

Shit. Yeah it was. It may not have been the whole reason but it was definitely part of it. He'd kissed her last night. He'd gone and opened the fuckin' Pandora's box of it all. Him. Not her. He'd crossed that line. Because no matter how many times he'd said she wasn't infected, he hadn't been sure. So he'd kissed her. He'd kissed her and damn if it hadn't felt good.

And that night while he sat there in that front seat, running his fingers over her sweat covered brow as she tossed and turned in her fever, he figured that'd be it. That in the morning, when they got on the road, he'd at least be able to take that one little thing with him after she died.

But then that doctor said everything was fine, that she was just sick and he'd been almost ripped apart with relief. Couldn't show it. But fuckin' Rick and T-Dog musta known he was feelin' it 'cause at that moment they looked at him with those sappy fuckin' grins. He wanted to smash his fist into both of their faces. She walked away from almost death, and back into their lives. And while he should have just been relieved, on a count of those kids, he was feeling it for him too.

When she'd held his gaze at dinner, he'd known that she was feelin' something for him too. And now as her body arched, just that little bit as he spoke into her ear and those goose bumps ran the length of her soft skin, he knew. They were both fucked. He closed his eyes for a second, gathering his thoughts, and finally he opened his eyes shifting his gaze over her shoulder. Desperate to get his mind on something else.

And he spotted that fuckin' gun, and his hands tightened again. And he knew it was probably painful but he didn't give a fuck. He put his lips right to her ear, this time able to get that anger that he wanted into his voice.

"You gonna tell me what happened in that car?"

Callie was transfixed by his voice, her body held captive in his strong hands. Pressed into that firm expanse of steel he called a body. Her jaw clenched as she tried to figure out what he was asking. What did he want to know? Shaking her head slowly, trying to get the feel of his warm breath in her ear out of her brain she pulled away slightly from his hold.

"I killed a Walker," she said tightly, lifting one arm so that she could free herself from him. He held fast with his other hand and spun her around to face him. Those piercing blue eyes drilling into her, and she again clenched her jaw tight.

"You ain't tough," Daryl spat through his own clenched jaw, his eyes narrowed in disgust as he looked at her. "So stop pretending you are." She looked away, for the first time since she'd met him she actually averted her gaze from his. He lifted his hand, he put it to her chin and lifted her eyes back to his. He was shaking his head as if amazed by his own actions. His thumb smoothed over her chin, a soft caress that was so against the coldness in his eyes she was literally taken aback. But he pulled her close again, a hand circling around to the small of her back.

"You're soft," he continued, his lips hovering over hers now. "You're softer than you let on. Soft and sweet."

"And scared out of my sweet little panties," Callie said, which worked just as she'd hoped and got him to step back. He shook his head and turned his back, the anger rolling almost palpably over his body as his shoulders rolled.

Callie took the moment to settle herself back against the desk, her hands holding to it like she was grabbing onto a building ledge to keep from falling. She watched him pace around the small room, hands going to his hair, running through and pulling just a bit. He shook his head and spat, "Fucker."

Daryl turned back around to face her, and she lifted her brows to him in agreement. Yeah, Garrison was a fucker. That was a given.

"You need a smoke?" Callie said with a smile pointing a finger to the pack on her brother's night stand. He just stared at her. "Maybe a drink?" She turned to get the bottle on the desk and was stopped short by the sight of the Fat Lady still sitting there. And the small piece of crumpled paper that she'd almost forgotten about. She made a grab for it, but like the fucking redneck ninja that he was, he was back on her before she could even pick it up.

"What you hiding?" Daryl spat, obviously trying to hold desperately to his anger this time. God, she could read him, couldn't she? He was holding on to that anger and using it to make sure he didn't do something stupid again.

Like kiss her.

"What were you doing in the cafeteria?" she spat back at him as he tried to pry the paper from her. He glared at her and shook his head, finally prying her fingers off the paper and snatching it up. "Give it back Daryl." He opened it, and she watched with stiff spine as he read down the list of names. Nine names. The nine people she had killed since this whole fucking thing started.

She'd yet to add Jim's name. He'd be number ten.

"The fuck is this?" Daryl asked shaking the paper at her. She was reminded of a parent shaking a bad report card at their child for a moment and she shook her head. He advanced on her, and she moved away from the desk and took a few steps back. "The fuck is this? You keep a list of people you offed?" He shook his head at her and made a grab for her arm, pulling her towards him a bit. "What about all that shit you spouted off to me at the Quarry. 'Bout not carryin' shit with you. 'Bout it doing nothing but help to get you killed."

"Call me a hypocrite," Callie tried to shrug out of his hold.

"I'm callin' you a fuckin' idiot." Daryl said still shaking the paper. "This ain't nothing but torture. Each one of these people you put out of their misery. You took them out 'cause you had to. You did what needed to be done."

"Maybe I'm afraid that doing what needed to be done, is gonna come back on me someday." Callie said back, reaching for the paper. He pulled it back and she lunged again. He grabbed her arm, but she was able to snake around and get the paper. She shook off his hand and shoved her crumpled list into her pocket, turning her back on him. Her eyes being met with the cluster of photos hanging on the wall.

"Ain't no one gonna be holdin' you accountable for none of that shit," Daryl said quietly. "Except the lady in the mirror."

"Doesn't she count for anything?" Callie said closing her eyes and moving away just a bit. He watched her, his eyes caught on a picture of her and her brother. Smiling and happy.

She shifted her gaze back to the desk, her eyes first catching on the bottle then on the gun. He was still watching her, moving closer to her again.

"I couldn't do it," Callie said quietly, feeling him moving closer as she spoke. "I tried," she said shaking her head, putting one finger to that little gun and running it along the barrel. "I put it to my head three times after I shot Jim. Three times," She turned around and faced him now.

He stopped right in front of her, his shoulders tense and jaw clenched as his eyes searched hers. She worked on a smile, but it wasn't really a smile. It was a sad little grimace of pain and it made his chest hurt to see it. She shrugged and let out a laugh.

"I couldn't do it," she shrugged again. "I've easily pulled the trigger on ten people. But when it came down to myself, I couldn't do it."

"You didn't need to," Daryl said, and she laughed. She put a shaking hand to her cheeks, wiping away the tears collecting there and laughed. He moved forward, taking her hand in his and holding it. "And I'm glad—"

She kissed him, a gentle brush of her lips on his. If he was a man who felt the need to describe kisses, he would have called it tentative. The brush of her lips was so soft, that at first he wasn't really sure she was actually doing it. He thought it was just his imagination getting' the better of him again. But no, when she stepped forward just that little bit, applied just that little bit more pressure to his bottom lip. When she sucked just that little bit at his lip he figured it had to be real. He'd never been quite that good at imagining shit like this. Just as he was starting to respond she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she started to say, her hand settling on his chest. He shook his head and grabbed her by her upper arms pulling her close and back to him.

"Fuck woman," he growled and then he crushed his lips to hers in a fierce pressure that stole her breath.

She felt her back hit the wall a second later, Daryl's hands painfully holding her to him. Arching her back in almost the same manner as he had when he kissed her before. Only this time, as his mouth worked on hers, as she felt his fingers dig into the flesh of her arm she knew he wasn't holding back. Daryl's hands moved from her arms, one landing roughly in her hair, tangling there and pulling her head back and her mouth open to deepen the already heated kiss. The other slid over her front and down, causing her to arch even more, finally settling at her hip. Pulling her body even more flush to his.

At some point her hands had lifted to his shoulders, and her nails were digging into him. Which honestly he didn't seem to mind. There were no thoughts anymore. No discussions going on in either of their heads. Just the feel of heat and heady scent of need and want in the air mixing to a toxic level, that was apparently strong enough to shut up every sensible thing they'd ever even tried to think.

His knee pressed and pushed until her legs separated and he fit himself neatly against her. The moan she tried to hold in, mixed with the one he let fly and she let her one hand drift into his hair. Pulling, tugging him closer. His hand at her hip slid down to her thigh, lifting it around his hip. Another mixed moan and her hands were gone from his shoulders, out of his hair, and tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

She was working those buttons, more than halfway down – God, far enough. She placed her palms flat against his bare chest and dug her nails in as she slid them around to his back. That seemed to spur something in him, his hand at her hip moved up. Sliding under her shirt, skirting over her abdomen. Fingers gently moving over her once sore ribs, as if even in the heat of this moment he remembered the injury. He continued upward with that hand while his lips moved down from hers to her neck.

His right hand was still cupped at the back of her head, but it too moved fingers now sliding down the left side of her neck. Just as his hips had started to press into her in a heated rhythm, just as her hands pulled and scratched as his back, over the scars she'd seen. Just as his lips began to suck at her neck in that same rhythm that his hips were keeping with hers, and that had under her shirt closed over her breast and squeezed causing her to cry out. Just as all that happened, the fingers of his right hand ghosted over those healing scratch marks on her neck and he pulled away like he'd been burnt.

His eyes were wide when he stared down at her, still in the throes of their passionate embrace. Her hands still trying to hold him to her. His right hand fisted, and then slammed into the wall beside her head. Her hands slipped from him, going to the wall beside her to hold her up as he began to pace away from her.

"This ain't happenin'!" Daryl yelled, and she wasn't quite sure who he was actually explaining it to. Her or himself. He looked back at her. "It ain't. You hear me!" She continued to stare at him, her brain obviously still too infused with other thoughts but slowly clearing as he advanced on her. He pointed a finger at her. "I had my weapon ready. I was the only one outta all these fuckers that was ready to take you out when you up and walked out of that car. I was gonna take you out. If you woulda turned I woulda done it. There ain't no amount a kissin' that's gonna change that. You get me?"

"Is that what you think this is?" Callie asked, slowly shaking her head as she pushed off the wall. "Honestly?"

"I don't know what to think about this shit," Daryl said running his hands through his hair. "I don't want this shit. Don't fuckin' need it. All I care about is me. Me surviving this bullshit, and finding my brother. You get that." He glared at her and she just stared back. "I'd a taken you out if you was a Walker. Ain't nothing, no amount of kissin' or lovin' up on me that's gonna change that."

"Keep sayin' it Daryl." Callie said, finally her anger getting the best of her. "Honest to fuckin' God." She stalked over to the desk and picked up the gun. She turned and took the few angry strides to bring her right up to him, glaring into his face as she took his hand and lifted it. She slammed the gun in there and closed his hand around it. "Here. I obviously can't do it, so it's a load off my fuckin' mind to know that you're so adamant about it Daryl. So here, when the time comes don't feel the need to waste an arrow on my ass."

His eye was twitching when she let her hand slide off of his, his jaw clenched so tight she was half expecting him to break a tooth. His hand curled around that gun, and she continued to glare at him.

"I didn't want this," Daryl said again, the anger still there but not quite as strong.

"You think I fuckin' did?" Callie said throwing her arms up. "I know better than anyone what a bad idea it is to make any kind of connection to people in this fucked up world. But I got this problem. This fuckin' bleeding heart or whatever it is. It makes me care about people." She glared at him. "That wasn't the case with you though. I don't know what the fuck it is about you. You irritate me to know end, all this macho bullshit you try to pull. All this 'I ain't nothing but a simple redneck, and I couldn't care less if you lived or died' bullshit you pull. It's all a lie."

He was still staring at her, watching her as her arms railed in the air. She winced when she moved her left shoulder and then let her arms finally fall.

"If you don't want this," Callie said looking at him. His eye twitched again and he bit at the inside of his mouth. "If you're so against making connections with people, why the hell did you let Ben get close to you? Why did you spend all those nights smoking and talking with me?" She stepped forward, closing the distance between them just a bit, but then stopping. "That kiss didn't feel like it was a spur of the moment, I ain't had none in a long ass time and you're around, type of kiss."

He tossed the gun on to the bed, and closed the distance coming to a stop not more than an inch away. His breath hot on her face again as he glared at her.

"It didn't?" He growled, raising his brows. She shook her head, lifting her chin, taunting him. "Well it shoulda, cause that's just what it was, bitch. You're just a sweet little piece that ain't too shy about givin' things that a man needs."

There was a single beat of silence, while they stared at one another, and then finally she lifted on her toes. Her eyes level with his as her chest pressing lightly into his and she uttered two simple words.

"Bullshit, Dixon."

His jaw clenched, and she licked her lips. Again his hand was at her waist, pulling her body to his and just as his lips were about to again crash into hers the door opened.

"Danny?" Glenn practically fell into the room, almost falling to the ground but catching himself on the door. Callie and Daryl shot apart, both looking at the clearly drunken kid lifting his confused gaze to them. "Oh, wow. I thought Danny was in here." His eyes squinted as he took in the disheveled figures in the room.

"Glenn," Callie said running her hands through her hair trying to straighten it. "Did you need something?"

"I was looking for Danny," Glenn slurred flinging himself forward a bit. "Miles is throwing up," he said with a smile. Obviously proud that he himself wasn't throwing up. His eyes slid over Callie moving down to where her tank top was rolled up on the one side, stuck just under her breast. She let out a sigh and pushed it down, running her hands over her thighs. Glenn's eyes slid to Daryl, his shirt more than half way unbuttoned. Glenn's eyes went wide, and it would have been comical if it hadn't been her on the receiving end of the wide-eyed stare. "Oh man, were you two—" he didn't finish the statement just waved his hands around between the two of them in an odd manner.

"Why don't you take Glenn to bed?" Callie said to Daryl who was running his hands through his hair. "I'll go take care of Miles."

"Why do I gotta take him?" Daryl spat back scratching at his neck and looking at her with an angry frown.

"Because I believe you were the one that said 'I wanna see how red your face can get'," Callie said walking up to him and patting him on his bare chest. She turned him towards the still wide eyed Glenn, who took a few steps back and then almost fell. Daryl's hand shot out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him up. "See that," Callie said with a smile as she patted Daryl's arm. "That is how red his face can get. You got to see it."

"Fuck you," Daryl said to Callie earning a bit of a chuckle from her.

Daryl placed Glenn's limp drunk arm over his shoulder and started helping him out of the room.

"Oh man," Glenn was saying looking up at the side of Daryl's face. "Did I interrupt—" he cut himself off again. "Oh man." He came to a stop then, causing Daryl to stop just at the doorway. "Are you gonna kill me? I'd kill me." He swallowed. "Seriously, are you gonna kill me?"

"I will if you keep on talking, Chinaman." Daryl growled, his eyes sliding behind him to Callie. She ran her fingers through her hair, stuffing strands behind her ears as she smiled back at him. He snarled at her smug little look and then hefted Glenn up a bit and continued out into the hall.

Callie let herself fall onto the bed as soon as Daryl and Glenn were out of sight. Her hands covered her face, elbows resting on her thighs as she sucked in deep breaths. Good fucking God. Her hands slid off of her face a bit, coming to a stop at her mouth. A mouth that for some reason had one of those ridiculous grins on it. She bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes slightly.

The Fat Lady was laying on the bed, left where he'd tossed it. She ran her hand over her forehead again and let out another breathy chuckle.

_I want love to walk right up and bite me_

_Grab a hold of me and fight me_

_Leave me dying on the ground_

_And I want love to split my mouth wide open _

_And cover up my ears_

_And never let me hear a sound_

_I want love to forget that you offended me_

_Or how you have defended me, _

_When everybody tore me down_

_Yeah I want love to change my friends to enemies,_

_Change my friends to enemies_

_And show me how it's all my fault._

_Yeah I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_

_I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_

_I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me anymore._

~_Love Interruption/ Jack White_

AN: _:-O Are you excited now? Are you catching what I'm throwing? I'm not going to put any responses to the reviews in this one. I'm saving it for the next installment. Why? Honestly I was just uber-excited to get this up and on there. _

_See you next chapter! _


	21. Back of My Hand

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_We've made it to chapter twenty…and 90+ reviews. I'm floored. Really and truly I am. You guys are great. _

_In this chapter we have the wonderful 'morning after' for the Love Interruption couples and our drunks. We're also going to get a bit of an insight into what really happened with Bobby, Whitmore and Garrison at the CDC, and find a possible ally in the ranks. _

_Check out the end for the AN and responses to your wonderful reviews. _

_As always read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Note to my lovelies: The word count is somewhat skewed now by my rambling responses to you at the end. So be warned._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 20: Back of My Hand**

The plate clattered loudly as it hit the surface of the table before him, and Miles swore to God it echoed and rattled around in his head and fuckin' dislodged his brain. Pain pricked through his head, tingling behind his tightly closed eyes. He groaned and held his head up from falling into the plate with the steaming, heaping pile of eggs on it.

"Eat up, buddy!" Danny's voice was loud, and boisterous and elicited a groan not only from Miles, but from Glenn as well. Glenn was in pretty much the same pose as Miles, head held firmly in place by his hands. Most likely trying to stop the ringing in his ears and delay the impending doom of his brain actually self-destructing in a mighty explosion behind his eyes.

"Fuuuuckyou," Miles drug out the first word and then almost died by the time the second was uttered. At Danny's chuckle he opted to try his luck and dislodge his right hand to flip off the bastard, leaving only his left hand supported by the new cast to hold up his extra heavy head. His head slipped only a little, but it was enough to scare his eyes open.

Danny laughed and smacked him on the back of the shoulder, before slamming another plate down on the table and flopping into the chair next to him. Miles glared at the man between the slats of his spread fingers covering the left half of his face. Danny smiled back, shook his head and then began to dig into his food.

Miles groaned, then turned his eyes to Glenn who was staring at his eggs with the same sort of horror that Miles figured was showing on his face.

"Eat it," T-Dog said smiling at the two of them, as he dished out a plate of eggs to the laughing Jacqui. "It'll help. Trust me."

"Why aren't you hung-over?" Miles pointed an accusing finger at the large black man who was now fixing a plate for Daryl as the newly arrived man made his way over to the coffee pot. Daryl's eyes flicked over the group, watching in a bit of confused awe as T-Dog made his way over with a plate.

"Because I'm a grown-ass man who knows how to hold his liquor," T-Dog said stopping before Daryl. The men eyed each other for what felt like hours, but was really only seconds. Danny watched, just as the rest of the room did while Daryl sipped at his coffee and looked from the plate to the man standing there holding it. Finally T-Dog set it down on the counter beside the Daryl, shaking his head as he turned around, eyes going to Rick.

Rick gave a bit of a crooked grin to T-Dog. T-Dog turned his attention back to Danny, who gave a bare shoulder shrug. Everyone had sensed that there was a sort of camaraderie that seemed to have grown between the four who had gone to Atlanta for Merle. Callie and Rick seemed to have grown closer in that short amount of time, and even Daryl had begrudgingly won some respect out of the other three. T-Dog had been sure that there had been some kind of understanding that had grown between the two of them during those rough three days. Some kind of bond that had perhaps broken through that rough exterior of Daryl's, broken through that racial barrier that the redneck liked to put in place. But, fuck, he'd thought that about a lot of people in his life growing up in Atlanta.

And he'd been wrong before.

"Thanks," Daryl's voice was barely audible, but in the large cafeteria only occupied by their small group it carried. The weight of it, settling on everyone's mind and apparently lifting something from their shoulders. Smiles were on the face of each and every person at the table as Daryl passed slowly behind T-Dog and worked his way over to a seat at the table beside Danny. Daryl dug his fork into the eggs, shoved them in his mouth and finally looked up into the ridiculous smiling faces of everyone. He furrowed his brow and shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth. "What?" the word was uttered between eggs and barely an actual word as it filtered through the food.

Danny let out a loud laugh and smacked his hand into Daryl's shoulder. Daryl finally swallowed his eggs and sent his squinting confused glare around the table.

"The fuck's the matter with ya? I got manners." He shoved another forkful into his mouth, and again spoke with his mouth more than full. "Dumbasses."

Danny slapped at the table, earning groans from Miles and Glenn, still trying to hold their heads on straight. T-Dog's stood shaking his head at the redneck shoveling food in his mouth. The table snickered and shook their heads, laughter dying as three men in camouflage pants, and green t-shirts entered the room. They tried to look nonchalant as they walked past, nodding in a friendly manner as T-Dog waved his arm and offered some of the food he'd prepared. And the group, all except Daryl, tried to be welcoming and smile at them as they accepted T-Dog's offer.

But they all knew what was really happening. The guns strapped to the men's thighs spoke volumes. Rick sipped at his coffee and let the bitterness settle in his churning stomach. They were under watch.

"So Glenn," Danny muttered as he sipped at his coffee and slapped at Miles to eat his eggs. "From what Miles says Callie came to find him after T-Dog abandoned him," Danny shot a glance to T-Dog piling eggs on a plate for one of the soldiers.

"I told you I wasn't playin' babysitter to his drunk ass," T-Dog said laughing. "That was on you. But you up and disappeared. I mean seriously how many fuckin' showers you need to take?"

Danny's gaze slid down the table then to hit on Dale's. It then slid to Andrea, who was nursing her own hangover, but not really complaining like the two boys beside him. Jacqui put a hand to Andrea's arm and patted it once, quickly.

"Shut up, T-Dog." Jacqui said tossing her arm up and smacking at him as Andrea smiled at the woman sitting beside her. "Man's entitled to a shower. It's a luxury we haven't had in a while." T-Dog chuckled and raised his arms in defense against Jacqui's onslaught. Danny smiled. Formidable, that woman was formidable.

"Anyway," Danny said moving his eyes back to Glenn who was contemplating a shaking forkful of eggs. "Where the hell did you get off to, and how'd you make it back to your room?"

Glenn's eyes popped open, comically wide as he lifted his gaze from the eggs to Danny. His eyes then slid, quite literally slid, to Daryl who was watching him as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Glenn's fork fell to the plate and he looked back to Danny.

"I have no memory of any events that took place last night," Glenn said. The words were stilted, tight and quite obviously rehearsed. Danny was a bit taken aback. From the corner of his eye he watched Daryl lower his eyes back to the plate he was hunched over and shovel the last forkful into his mouth. Daryl's eyes lifted and met Danny's, and Danny cracked a grin.

"I'll bet you don't, G-man." Danny said leaning back in his seat and putting his foot to the edge and hands behind his head, his chair tilting back as he openly watched Daryl chew. Daryl was glaring at his plate now, his hand tight around his cup of coffee.

"What you lookin' at?" Daryl spat finally meeting Danny's gaze head on. Danny held Daryl's gaze and smiled.

"Nothing," Danny said with a smile. Glenn's odd look at Daryl was the final nail in the coffin for Danny. Mixed with the strange meeting that he and Daryl had shared in the men's locker room late last night, while they both stood under cold fuckin' showers both ignoring the fact that the other was there. Danny not really missing the obvious scratch marks sliding down Daryl's shoulders and back mingling with the older scars that littered his frame. Yeah, that look from Glenn was all Danny needed to know that he owed Callie a slap to the back of the head.

Speaking of… "Hey," Danny said looking around the group. "Where's Callie?"

"She went for a walk," Jenna piped up sipping at her orange juice. All eyes landed on her, and she bristled back in her chair and furrowed her brow. "Jeeze," she put her cup down and gave Danny a look. "She came and got Gracie early this morning and said something about needing her morning constitutional." The eyes of the group stayed on her. Jenna had been the only one not to witness what happened in the EOC between Garrison and Callie. So their looks were a bit more unsettling and quite a bit more confusing to the teenager. "What? It's not like she's in any danger here." Jenna shrugged. "Plus, she had that tiny little gun and took the butterfly with her," Jenna shook her head and huffed out a breath as took a bite of her toast. "You'd think we were still outside or something."

Danny's eyes slid to Daryl who was glaring down the table at Rick and Shane. His stomach did a flip at the idea of Callie out there. Alone. Especially after last night. He shook his head and looked to the three men watching them. Three more were unaccounted for.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid," Lori's voice broke through Danny's thoughts and his eyes went to her. She looked first to Rick then to Danny. She held Danny's gaze, reading the fear on his face as he read it on hers. "Not with Gracie." She furrowed her brow and again shifted her gaze to the unsettled Rick beside her. "Right?"

"Define stupid," Daryl grumbled, his hands tight on the mug of coffee in front of him as he slid his gaze behind and to the corner where the soldiers sat.

* * *

><p>Callie's fingers tapped on the map and level descriptions hanging on the wall in the brightly lit hallway.<p>

Her eyes slid over the blocked out areas depicting where they were currently: the Quarantine Station. Underground hub of the CDC in Atlanta designed to handle the most dangerous of outbreaks, and limit the spread of communicable, contagious and infectious diseases. Both known and unknown. That's what it said on the printed out CDC Emergency and Preparedness fact sheet she'd found hidden in the pages of Bobby's notebook.

Strangely, the rest of the book had been missing. Not blank, liked she originally thought. No, the shreds of ripped paper still stuck in the wire spiral of the notebook's spine told her that wasn't the case. Whatever had been written on those pages had been ripped out. Which had pretty much spawned her need to walk this morning.

That and she desperately needed to clear her head. Kissing Daryl once had been a mistake, made at a point when she really wasn't sure she'd actually live to regret it. Kissing him last night, had been another mistake. A big one. One she wanted to make over, and over, and over again. Or at least until her brain stopped functioning to the point that she could just ride the Daryl-train all the way to satisfaction-ville.

Shaking her head and tapping her fingers along the key on the left of the map, she felt the smile working its way on to her lips. Kissing Daryl had just added another layer onto the top of the pile that Callie's brain was working to wrap around. Sitting in Bobby's room, even in all its comfort and familiarity, now had the memory of that heated kiss attached to it. And considering there was something in that room that hadn't been sitting right with her since she walked through the door, now it was damned near impossible to pinpoint the problem

Because all she kept thinking about was how good it felt to be pressed into that wall. And the feeling of that rhythmic rocking of his hips, mixed with the feel of those lips and that dusting of hair surrounding them as Daryl had sucked and kissed and otherwise tortured her neck and body. All of which had pretty much obliterated all of her good sense. Fuck. Even now, post cold shower, and on a walk in dangerous territory she found the fingers of her right hand brushing slightly at her neck where she could feel her pulse point again jumping with the memory of him.

Callie's fingers stopped their travels up her neck at a small tug on the hem of her t-shirt. Well, it was Daryl's shirt, the sleeved wonder that he'd given to Gracie that last night in the Quarry. Somehow it had ended up in her bag, and she'd grabbed it without really thinking. It looked fuckin' ridiculous on her, hanging down to her mid thigh, shirt sleeves almost to the middle of her forearm, baggy as hell but she wasn't really trying to look her best anymore. She was thinking more about the added fabric to hide the gun she was carrying. Looking down she saw Gracie holding something up to her. Reaching down she smiled at the little girl, who merely turned her head and walked down the hallway a bit towards a door at the far end.

"Not too far, Gracie-girl." Callie called after her, watching the little girl slowly come to a stop at a door down the hall. The blinking red light could be seen from where Callie stood and she shifted her gaze back to the map. Finger tracing along from the simple green dot marking their current location. That door, according to this map lead to the research wing.

Callie's eyes shifted at the sound of Gracie's feet tapping a strange little rhythm on the ground as she stood beside the door now. It had probably been stupid to bring the girl with her. She was slowly coming out of the catatonic state she'd been in previously, now at least paying attention when people spoke to her and making eye contact every once in a while. Nodding and shaking her head when asked a specific question, but she still wasn't speaking. So while she was making a bit of an improvement, Callie still worried about the girl's state of mind. Thoughts of what they might run into in these halls, or what would happen if they were discovered by the wrong person had Callie sliding her hand back to where she'd settled the Fat Lady.

Hidden under her shirt, at the small of her back. A single bullet all she had to defend them. Well that and the fucking butterfly knife she'd tucked into her boot.

Callie's fingers slid over the item that Gracie had handed her, and as her eyes met it she felt a small tingle of apprehension slide down her spine and settle in her stomach. The white plastic piece was obviously one half of a whole. The blue CDC logo was broken down the middle, the name was all that was left, along with half of the description. _Paul Deitz_ – in big bold letters. Below two words in smaller blue print: _Communications_ and then below that _Emergency_. The name, the words, none of that gave her pause. What did cause that chill was the splatter of red-brow that had dried over the yellow stripe that marked the man's security clearance level.

Callie didn't need to see the picture, some part of her knew who this badge belonged to. Paul, the poor pawn who worked in the communications department in the Emergency Operations Center. The man who's eyes had been ping-ponging between Jenner and Wallace yesterday. A man stuck in the middle of whatever was going on here.

Maybe not any more.

Callie's eyes slipped to the door that Gracie had settled herself beside, as she slipped that half of a badge into the pocket of Amy's old jeans. The little girl was flicking her fingers over that gold badge of Rick's, her eyes settled on it as she let her fingers move over the raised numbers and letters.

"You aren't supposed to be here," a voice said from Callie's left and had her head turning fast and her hand inching towards the small of her back. Her eyes collided with the eyes of the same man that had called away Garrison yesterday. Kowalski, the name was emblazoned on the left hand side of the unbuttoned shirt of his fatigues. Her eyes caught on the white patch on his arm, the red cross as he stepped forward. Sliding lower her eyes caught on the gun at his thigh, and the rifle over his shoulder. She backed up and put a hand out for Gracie who moved towards her quickly.

"Sorry," Callie plastered her best smile on her face and then pulled Gracie to her side, still slightly behind her. "Gracie's a bit of a fuss-budget if she doesn't get her morning walk in. Kids and routines ya know. I didn't know that there were places y'all considered off limits. Everything was open."

"But the doors were closed," Kowalski said, eyeing her for a moment. "And ya'll were told not to wander." He smirked when he said 'y'all' as if he'd caught on to her use of the words as a disarming mechanism. The slow quick-witted southern girl, not someone to be worrying about. She tightened her grip on Gracie pulling her just a bit closer. His eyes slid behind him for a quick moment, narrowing as he listened for something. He turned to her then, taking a quick couple of steps forward, his face serious now. "None of you should be running 'round here alone, ma'am. Especially not you." He again looked behind him and then back to her, and she narrowed her letting her other hand slip just a bit to the small of her back.

"Your brother was my commanding officer," he said quietly, reaching his hand up and pretending to point to something on the map. Her eyes widened and her hand stopped it's movement towards the Fat Lady.

"You're a combat medic too," Callie said nodding a head to the band on his arm. He nodded once, moving so that he blocked her in. "What happened to him?"

"I've seen you so many times in those pictures of the Captain's." Kowalski said ignoring her question. Just as Jenner had last night. "He carried those with him everywhere. Showed 'em to anyone who even dared to look at him."

"Look, Kowalski," Callie began but he cut her off shaking his head and looking over his shoulder.

"He isn't dead," Kowalski said. "But there are people here who wanted him to be."

"You know that for sure?" Callie said taking a step closer, her mind really only wrapping around one part of what the man before her had just said. "You know he isn't dead."

"As of two days ago, he was on the road south towards Fort Benning," Kowalski said quietly. He ran a large hand over the thinning patch of dark brown hair on his head. "Spoke to him myself," He smiled at her, her eyes widening to an almost painful degree. "So yeah, I'm pretty damned sure."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Callie asked getting closer now, her voice a whisper as Gracie sidled just a bit closer. Her hands gripping Rick's gold badge.

"Not now," Kowalski said in a hushed voice. He shook his head and smiled taking a step backwards. "You look different than you did in those pictures. But I'd recognize that smile anywhere. Captain had the same one when he was lying through his teeth. You're lucky I'm the only one who can see through it."

"Hey," a new voice entered into the mix and Kowalski turned to look over his shoulder, his hand reaching out to steady Callie's as she made a grab for the gun. A second soldier came into view, this one wearing a US Coast Guard emblem on his lapel. "What the fuck is she doing here? Ain't supposed to be wandering around."

"The little girl gave her the slip," Kowalski provided and Callie held Gracie closer as the little girl buried her head into her thigh, Rick's badge between them digging into her thigh. "She was just wrangling her up," Kowalski shrugged and pointed his free hand to the map. "They got turned around and were looking to get back to the cafeteria. Figured I could show 'em." Kowalski tapped his fingers on to the map again, and Callie shifted her gaze to it. She smiled and nodded, as if so happy that Kowalski was pointing her in the right direction. The other man was quiet for a minute, his dark eyes skimming over Kowalski and Callie and then down to the scared little girl. He stepped forward and Callie read his name, Santos.

"Should make sure to watch her better," Santos said with a sharp baring of his white teeth at Callie in a sneer, before bending down and putting his face into Gracie's. "Little girl's can get hurt if they wander around too much. 'Specially pretty little ones." Santos looked up at Callie, that sneer turning into a leer as he slowly stood up. His body close enough that his hot breath moved over her face. Callie's jaw clenched as Santos let his gaze slide over Callie's face, to her neck, then back. Kowalski pulled on Callie's arm just a bit to back her up, pressing her back lightly to his chest. "Best keep that in mind, huh?"

"Yeah," Callie said, forcing the smile to her lips as Santos backed up so that he was leaning on the wall beside the map she'd been looking at. Threat received and understood and giving her heart reason to thump a bit wildly in her chest as she pulled Gracie just a bit tighter to her. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

"I'm gonna take 'em back to the cafeteria." Kowalski said pushing Callie and Gracie in front of him and starting them down the hallway. "I'll meet up with you inside."

"Right," Santos said, dipping his head to the side, his eyes catching on Callie's backside as she walked. Meeting her gaze as she slid it over her shoulder at him. "Don't dally, Doug. Colonel's already got you on his shit list for that shit you pulled yesterday. So don't make it worse for yourself."

With that Kowalski pushed Callie a bit, putting his body between Callie and Santos, a fake little chuckle escaping as he waved his hand over his shoulder. Santos gave one more nod before moving towards the door that Gracie had been settled beside, swiping a badge near the sensor. As his figure disappeared into the hallway, heading into the research wing, Callie's eyes lingered on the guns strapped to his back. These men were armed to the teeth. What the fuck?

She turned to look at Kowalski, pushing her rather hurriedly down the hallway. His steps were rushed, his hand still tight on her upper left arm as they walked. He shook his head when she opened her mouth.

"Don't," Kowalski said giving her arm a bit of a shake. "You wanna survive, you keep your eyes open, and your ears listening. Don't put your guard down. Don't go wandering around, at least not alone. Not with a baby for Christ's sake." He shook his head again. "And for the love of God, hide that fuckin' gun better. If Santos would have seen that bulge at your back he'd a shot you and your baby without even blinking."

"Why are you carrying so many weapons?" Callie asked quietly, her hands pushing Gracie along as Kowalski looked side to side and pushed them a bit faster. He shook his head, and she rolled her eyes. "Look, if there's a reason to need guns like that this far underground," she tilted her head to him and pulled him to a stop. "If there's a reason you guys feel the need to be armed to the teeth even after stripping us of our gear. Then I think you need to tell me. I've got one fuckin' bullet here and tiny little knife. If we need to defend ourselves, from something other than you-"

"Hush," Kowalski said in a harsh whisper, his hand tightening. He pushed her forward again and she shook her head. They walked in silence a bit more, Callie beginning to recognize the hallway that they had turned down as the one leading to the cafeteria. Another man in fatigues stood outside, a rifle at his side as he leaned against the wall next to the door. He stood straight up when Callie and Kowalski came into sight. "You're safe. For now. Just keep to the rooms and the places we tell you. Look at them pictures, and try to think what your brother would do."

Those last words were whispered harshly in her ears, unheard by the man with the confused expression as Kowalski opened the doors to the cafeteria. Callie found herself pushed inside, she stumbled, holding tight to Gracie in front of her. A familiar warm calloused hand wrapped around her upper arm, and had her eyes leaving the hard eyes of Kowalski as the doors closed.

Daryl's face bore an all too familiar scowl, his lips practically twitching with unsaid anger. Gracie was sandwiched between the two of them, Callie's hands on her shoulders holding the girl tight as Daryl's gaze narrowed even more. His hand tightened just a bit, pulling her to him just a bit.

The sound of a chair scuffing from somewhere in the cafeteria had him dropping his hand. He ran that hand through his hair and then stared at it for a minute before dropping his gaze to the top of Gracie's head between them. The grumbled 'summ'bitch' didn't escape Callie's ears as he finally pushed past her and then through the cafeteria doors.

She followed him with her eyes, for a moment before feeling the presence of more eyes on her. Giving Gracie a pat on the shoulder she let the little girl go on, and watched her walk up to Rick who was standing near Shane and Danny, hand rubbing at his chin staring at her. He broke eye contact with Callie and went down to a knee to see what Gracie needed.

"What?" Callie said to the assembled crew, as she moved to the coffee pot. Her eyes moving to the snickering soldiers at the corner table. She poured herself a cup, set it aside and stared at them as they stared openly at her. Palms flat on the counter she was too caught up in all that just happened to hear the person approach. She then felt the smack at the back of her head. "Son of a bitch!" She turned to see Danny there, shaking his head. His eyes slipped to her neck, he raised his hand and moved the strands of hair. His brow raised as his eyes met hers, and she dared him with her eyes to say one word about the mark he saw there.

Danny chuckled and lifted his hand again, giving her a gentle smack to the back of the head.

"Come on!" Callie practically whined smacking at his hands, even as she smiled.

"You deserved it," Danny said walking away as T-Dog walked up.

T-Dog handed her a steaming plate of eggs and toast, shaking his head at Danny, and she smiled her thanks at him. Slowly Callie made her way down the table, passing empty seats as she went. She watched as Rick, still on his knee before Gracie, smiled at the little girl and shook his head. He pressed the gold badge back into her hand. Callie watched in a bit of awe as the little girl actually cracked a smile, a very tiny smile, but still it was her first since the Quarry.

Rick brushed his hand over Gracie's out of control curls as he got to his feet, his eyes again angling to her, as she took a seat at the table near to Lori and Carol.

"You alright?" Rick asked, his hands settling on the back of Lori's chair, and his voice barely above a whisper.

"We need to talk," she mumbled smiling up at him as she lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth.

_I hear a preacher on the corner_

_Ranting like a crazy man_

_He says there's trouble, troubles are coming_

_I can read it like the back of my hand_

_I see love, I see misery_

_Jamming side by side on the stage_

_In the wind some mournful melody_

_I can read it like the back of my hand_

_The back of my hand_

_Oh yeah_

* * *

><p>Callie flipped the chair at the small table backwards and straddled it. Lowering herself in an overly dramatic huff she put her arms to the back of the chair and rested her chin on top of that. She stared at the board game spread out on the table and lifted her eyes to Carl who gave her a small smile before reaching out for the dice on the table and giving them a roll.<p>

After Daryl had made his way back to the cafeteria, they'd spoken in hushed tones about what happened during Callie's walk. Danny playing decoy with the soldiers to keep them off of the conversation at the table, and Miles, T-Dog and Glenn having a rather boisterous conversation about the last movies they'd seen as a way to drown out what the rest of them were discussing. There had been a lot of speculation, a lot of anger-mainly from Daryl, and even more ill-ease as eyes skipped to the soldiers in the room with them.

The unease in the room was so high you could cut it with a knife. Callie didn't want to add any more to it, so she had pulled Rick, Shane and Daryl apart for a quick second and showed them the blood splattered ID badge that Gracie had found. The reaction had been mixed, but the thoughts that followed were unanimous. Until they knew what was going on, they would do what Kowalski had said, and no one would go anywhere alone.

So they'd stayed in the either the rec room, the cafeteria, the small gym or their own rooms. Doing frivolous things like nap, or read, or just sit and talk. It was almost strange how the doldrums of normalcy could be so, well boring, after months of living in a post-apocalyptic world.

Months ago, before all of this started, Callie would have given anything to be able to just sit back and relax the way they were doing now. To not have to worry about the threat of Walkers or god knew what else disturbing their peace.

Then again, they weren't really relaxing now. But they were making a find show of it if she was any judge.

Callie's eyes flitted over to Rick who was sitting beside Carl at the small table. They'd been playing what Callie now deemed to be an epic game of monopoly for the past two hours. His eyes lifted to hers and she smiled and looked at the board.

"So what did I miss? The slumlord buy anymore property or put up any more roach infested hotels?" Callie asked as she pushed up and looked across the board at Glenn's mass amount of cards.

"I'm not a slumlord," he smiled up at her. "I just know how to play the game."

"Ah, yes," Callie said with a smirk as she watched Glenn hold out his hand and take the angrily offered money from Carl. "How could I forget what a player you are, Glenn."

"Sore loser," Glenn said shaking his head, but smiling at her as he counted out his cash and placed it in his neat little piles.

"Anything to report," Dale said quietly. Callie's eyes slid to the man sitting in the small arm chair nearest to them. He had a book lifted in front of his face, and was doing a bang up job of pretending to read it to the now sleeping Gracie cuddled on his lap. His eyes slipped from the page he was perusing and met hers.

"Nothing," Callie said with a tilt of her head as she reached to grab the dice from Glenn. She caught Glenn's gaze and smiled before tossing the two red cubes to the table. "Danny's lost a good bit of money, which would probably bother him if all that cash actually meant something nowadays."

While they'd done a good job of keeping up the facade of nonchalance, it was just that, a façade. Callie slipped her eyes around the room. She'd just come from the table in the other corner, the two soldiers that had been set to watch them had been duped into a game of poker with Danny and Miles. Miles flicking out the wad of cash, all of which he'd taken out of safes and registers at every gas station or rest stop for months, had enticed the men. Callie couldn't help but smile. The boy was a cardsharp. Something she and the rest of her misfits had learned after the first post-apocalyptic poker game they'd shared with the kid. The boy now hoarded all of the money that they'd had on them at the time. And looked to be gaining whatever the soldiers had in their wallets as well.

Andrea sat nearby, watching with mild interest as she held a conversation with the young woman Jessica Chambers. Jessica was young, probably closer to Danny's age with curly brown hair that hung just past her shoulders. She along with a man named Jason Thornton were the only two remaining communications officers from the CDC's Emergency Operations Center. Unlike Paul, Callie could easily tell what side of the equation Jessica sat. Her eyes had narrowed and body stiffened at the sight of the soldiers. Andrea, being the astute woman that she was, was currently trying to work a bit of magic and get that bit of unease to work in their favor and gain the woman's confidence.

Lori, Jacqui, Carol, Jenna and Sophia were not far off sitting on a cluster of couches. Books were spread out around them and they were holding what Callie referred to as Jacqui's Book Club. Smiling, talking, laughing boisterously. Being all girly and sweet, and offering a good little distraction to the other soldier poised at the door close by.

On a couch near them, Shane was giving a hell of a performance of the sleeping bear. His large arm was draped over his eyes as he lay on a couch beside the circle of women. Every once in a while he would groan about something they said and flip to his side. But as he did it, his arm would slide off of his eyes and he would do a quick assessment of the room. The only portion of Shane's performance that wasn't sitting well with anyone was the assortment of empty beer bottles on the floor beside him. Behind him sitting in a chair T-Dog had a large pair of headphones on and was watching something on a small TV. He would slip his eyes to Shane when the man would smack his shoulder and the two would exchange very small nods before Shane would flip back over onto his back.

Then there was Callie and her group, perhaps the ones doing the worst job of being nonchalant, but trying damned hard.

Dale in his small arm chair smiled at Callie as he ran his hand over the sleeping Gracie. The gleaming gold badge had been pinned to her shirt, but still the girl's fingers rested on it. Dale's eyes skipped to the ground beside him, and Callie's head tilted to view the two figures on the ground. This was perhaps the one thing that could have given them away. Would have given them away if the soldiers had any idea just how fuckin' out of character the sight actually was.

Ben sat on the floor, a jumble of puzzle pieces from what she figured was a one thousand piece puzzle scattered around him. And sitting next to him, brow furrowed, eyes squinted and a snarl firmly in place was Daryl fucking Dixon. Ben held up a piece to Daryl, and Daryl ran his hands down his face in exhaustion as the boy smiled and triumphantly put it into a pile of edges. Daryl's eyes slipped up to hers and she saw him flip her off.

Rick, Carl and Glenn were arguing now over the price of rent at one of Glenn's many hotels on Park Place. Rick's eyes lifted to hers as she chuckled at Daryl and watched as Carl begrudgingly handed over the money to Glenn.

She settled her chin on her arms, her eyes skipping to the clock on the wall above the door. It was eight o'clock. Or 20:03 hours, as the red digital numbers slowly ticking away read out. Hours upon hours of doing absolutely nothing, while something was brewing just under them. She was edgy. She was fidgety. She was finding it hard to concentrate and she knew it was showing each time she got up and walked over to another group. Daryl and Rick had both chastised her with looks this last time she had gotten up, and as she again slipped her gaze up to Rick she knew he was just waiting to reach out and grab her arm.

Rick's eyes slowly moved from hers to watch Lori as she got to her feet and made a show about being tired. Callie watched as Rick stared after his wife, Jacqui walking with her as she made her way out the door. Lori like everyone else had been on edge since they'd arrived, but for she'd seemed even more out of sorts since dinner. Her eyes had been downcast and she'd barely said two words to anyone, and it was like she couldn't even look at Rick. Callie bit on the inside of her cheek. Rick's marriage wasn't any place that she was going to pry.

Rick's eyes slipped to Shane, watching as the man on the couch watched the two women leave the room. He slapped his hand against T-Dog and then got off the couch and followed. Rick's gaze lowered as Carl handed him the dice and he shifted his gaze again to the door to watch Shane disappear. Rick rolled the dice, and caught Callie's eyes. She smiled at him, when he landed on the space telling that told his ass to go directly to jail. He shook his head and let his eyes slip to Carl who laughed and grabbed the dice to hand to the waiting Glenn.

Rick was a good man. And apparently better at reading things than anyone had any right to be.

Callie fidgeted through another six turns before her feet began tapping on the ground. She was never very good at sitting still for long. Had been that way since she was a kid. This was quiet honestly the longest game of monopoly that she'd ever played. She reached out and grabbed the dice and rolled them. She landed on the Boardwalk. Again. And groaned while Glenn laughed. Again.

"That's it," Callie said throwing her hands to the sky. "I'm done. I'm out. You've bled me dry." She shook her head and wagged a finger at the still chuckling Glenn. "Fuckin' slumlord."

Getting to her feet, Callie watched while Rick's jaw clenched as he both tried not to laugh and not to get up and pull her back down to her seat. She walked over the few steps towards Dale and reached down to pick up the little girl.

"I'm gonna put Gracie-girl to bed," Callie said putting the still sleepy four-year-old up on her hip and smiling while Rick, Daryl and Dale each gave her a look. "Seriously," she said settling the girl on her hip and beginning to walk away. "I'm putting her to bed, and then going to hit the sack myself." She settled her eyes on Rick, avoiding Daryl's angry glare. "I'm too fidgety. I'm making everyone nervous."

"Alright," Rick said starting to stand, she put a hand to his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"I'm good," she settled her gaze finally on Daryl. "I know better than to repeat my mistake from this morning."

Rick's eyes slipped down to Daryl who avoided his gaze and went back to growling at Ben. Callie shrugged and moved towards the door, slipping a wide grin to the soldier settled in a chair pretending to read. Walking down the corridor she spotted Jacqui slipping into the women's locker room with her toiletries.

Her mind went back to her shower earlier this evening, right before dinner. Her last run in with the ever infuriating Daryl Dixon. She figured it was some kind of penance for her mind constantly circling around him. It seemed that even with the rest of the shit currently bogging down her mind, there was still room for some flights of fancy. All of which settled upon the warm calloused hands of one man. All of which had her turning down the temperature of her shower and smacking her palm to her face.

He'd cornered her right outside of her room. She been only in a towel at that point, a fact that had caused him to pause in whatever he was going to say and push her into her room. He'd held her at arm's length, those warm fucking hands of his settled at her upper arms as he stared down into her face.

"This ain't happening." Daryl spat, and Callie could tell that wasn't what he'd come to tell her. His eyes slid over her body and his grip had tightened. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Right," Callie said her eyes catching his. "Right. Whatever this," She moved a hand between them, resting it on his chest. Causing him to tense and that fire just behind his eyes to flare. "Whatever this is. It's dangerous. I remember us going over this last night." He shook his head then, and tightened his grip pulling her closer.

"Yeah," he said and she felt the heat when his eyes had dipped down to her lips. That heat ran straight down to her toes and back. "There's some deep shit going on here. Figurin' we're gonna be makin' some kind of move sooner or later. So yeah, we did go over that last night." His eyes slid to her neck, to her lips, and she felt him bristle again. "Fuck. I ain't looking to be worryin' 'bout no one but me when this shit finally does hit the fuckin' fan. 'Specially not when the person I would be worryin' about has herself a bunch 'a babies and a couple dumbasses attached to her hip."

"I believe your brother called that a 'cock block' first day I met him," Callie said breaking Daryl's hold on her arms and taking a step back. "You got a new point you'd like to make, or would you care to continue to reaffirm the asshole tendencies of the Dixon's." Daryl took a deep breath, his icy blue eyes flashing with something that she wasn't even going to try and comprehend.

"That shit you pulled this mornin'," Daryl said quietly his head lowering as his voice did. "Don't be stupid enough to do it again. I ain't gonna be at your back no more, playin' shadow. I ain't gonna carry your ass outta the fray. 'Specially if your dumb enough to keep puttin' yourself in it."

"I never asked you to," Callie said quietly, her eyes roaming his face. They were quiet for a beat and Callie shook her head. "I never thanked you either." He looked up at her then, brow narrowing in confusion. "Thank you, Daryl."

"Whatever," he bit at his thumb nail and looked her up and down. His eyes met hers and held for what felt like an eternity. "Get dressed."

That conversation had pretty much set the mood for Callie at dinner. Her mind had already been reeling from the conversation with Kowalski, the idea that her brother was in fact still alive, whatever had happened to poor Paul the pawn. Add to that the confusing feelings she was having regarding Daryl, and this damned push-pull relationship that they were trying so hard to keep out of their lives. It was no wonder she'd only said a few words to anyone, and been unable to sit still in their rec room imprisonment.

Gracie squirmed a bit in her arms and she adjusted the little girl, stopping for a moment before turning the corner to where Gracie and Jenna's room was. She was going to have to get her head clear, and honestly she should have been thanking Daryl for pushing her away. Having her mind stuck on him, especially now in this dangerous unknown world, was not the smartest move. She knew that. It was the reason he kept pushing her away. Or at least part of it. Starting off again, she was almost run down by Shane as he shuffled down the hall.

"Hey," Callie called after him. His shoulders were hunched as he ran his hands over his hair, he barely looked back at her when he stopped. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," he practically growled at her. Shaking his head he took a deep breath, and as if something clicked in his brain he turned to face her. His eyes raking over her, then going up and down the hall. "You need me to walk with you?"

"No," Callie said, her eyes going to his neck, her eyes narrowed and he saw her looking. Covering the marks he gave her a smile and let his gaze settle on Gracie.

"You're sure?" Shane said, and the sincerity in his voice had her smiling. She nodded her head and he nodded back. "Just be careful."

Callie watched Shane move on down the hall, bypassing the rec room and heading towards the cafeteria. No doubt to find more alcohol to soothe whatever the hell was going on in his head. Callie continued on to Gracie's room, part of her wondering if she should go check on Lori.

Callie had sat with Gracie for a few minutes, her fingers dragging through the little girl's curls her eyes settled on that gold star pinned to her sundress. Her mind had circled around so many things that finally she figured since she wasn't going to get any sleep again, she might as well head back to Bobby's room. There had to be something in there that would explain the strange unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got when she did so much as think about that place.

Groaning as she closed Gracie's door, she settled her forehead against it. Thoughts of Daryl once again invaded her brain. Thoughts of strong arms pushing her into a wall. She lightly tapped her forehead against the door, and actually dreaded going back to that room.

"Everything okay?" Rick's voice startled her and her spinning. The man stood, smiling that small little knowing smile of his. His one shoulder was settled against the wall, his hands settled at the waist band of his black slacks. He looked so at ease that Callie wondered just how long he'd been standing there.

"Yep, officer," Callie said saluting and putting her back to the door. "No problems here." She stretched and put her right hand to her left shoulder working the sore muscles and feeling the stitches pulling. Rick's eyes narrowed just a bit, his smile faltering a little and he stepped forward.

"Seriously," Rick said, his tone reminding Callie that this man was first and foremost a protector of the people. "Everything okay? With you and Daryl?"

"Wow," Callie said eyes going wide. "What makes you think there's anything between me and Daryl to worry about being okay?" Rick took two steps forward and reached a hand up, tapping the side of his neck with a single finger and a silly-ass smirk. Callie's hand went to her neck and she groaned. Closing her eyes she let her head hit off the door behind her. "Jesus, like a fuckin' teenager." Rick chuckled and she glared at him. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay?"

"Only if there's nothing I need to worry about," Rick said taking another step closer. She eyed him and he held her gaze.

"Let me answer your question with a question, Rick." He smiled, remembering their first conversation on the top of the RV. "Why aren't you snuggled in with your wife right now?" Rick flinched, he visually flinched, and ran his hand over his hair. Hand still on his head, he looked down the hall towards where his and Lori's room was and then back to her. Sheepish was the only word Callie could think of to describe the expression on his face. Sheepish, and a bit pained.

"Tell you what," Rick said quietly. "How about we both promise not to talk about what is or isn't going on in your 'love-life'," Rick actually put up the little air quotes and Callie stifled her laugh. "And you don't press me about mine."

"Deal," Callie said shooting her hand out to the man. He took it and smiled. "Gotta love repressing shit." She let go of his hand and let her eyes wander over him, noticing the stiffness in his shoulders. "I'm going to guess that you weren't here to ask me about that other stuff anyway."

"I was wondering if you could show me your brother's room here," Rick said his eyes narrowing a bit as he waited for her answer. He didn't really know her well enough to know what her response would be. "You said something wasn't sitting well with you. I've got a bit of training at looking for things like that."

"You want to treat my brother's room like a crime scene?" Callie said crossing her arms gingerly, again feeling the pull of her stitches and rubbing.

"In a way," Rick said not pulling any punches. "I want to help you figure it out. Because, while whatever is going on here is putting us all on edge," he stepped up closer. "I think it's eating you alive." She was quiet as she stared at the man before her.

"You're a good man, Rick." She said finally smiling as she grabbed on to his arm and began to lead him towards where Bobby's room was. "Too bad you're married." He chuckled and let her slip her arm into the crook of his elbow.

They walked in silence for a bit, Callie's arm settled in Rick's her fingers tapping along his forearm. He looked down at her, and smiled sadly his eyes skirting behind him towards his room.

"What did you say to Gracie?" Callie asked, out of nowhere, shocking the man beside her and bringing his eyes back to her. He lifted a brow at her. "When we came back and she tried to give you back your badge. What did you say to her?"

"Oh," Rick smiled, remembering the silent little girl that had stared up at him with such gratitude. He'd so wished she would have said something to him, but the smile was good enough for now. "Told her that it had brought me through a lot, kept me safe. Kind of like a lucky charm. Since I don't need it anymore, I asked her to hold on to it and give it away when she felt like she found someone else who needed it."

"Did she say anything?" Callie asked, looking hopefully up at him as they came to a stop outside of the door with the name 'Marcus' scrawled on it.

"No," Rick said sadly, reaching past her and opening the door. "But she smiled. That's a step in the right direction."

"Yeah," Callie said walking into the room.

Instantly, her arms crossed over her chest, and the uneasiness fell into her stomach. Her eyes flitted to the wall that Daryl had pressed her into and she felt the blush ride on her cheeks. Rick looked at her with a raised brow, and she shook her head at him. He let his eyes slide around the room, and Callie settled her butt against the desk. She watched him work his way around the room.

Sheriff-mode. She'd seen Shane slip into it, seen the way that his eyes changed so that they took in every detail. The way Rick moved, the way his eyes moved, it was almost as if this man never really left Sheriff-mode. At least, she could say that now, seeing him in his all his glory.

"So what exactly isn't sitting right?" Rick asked with putting his hands to his hips and looking at Callie where she rested. "Is it too tidy?"

"No," Callie said smiling and looking around. "Bobby is anal. Everything has its place. Plus, we were Army brats, from our parents to our Uncle Tug. Bouncing quarters off of your bed, and neat and tidy were drilled into us at a young age."

"So what then?" Rick frowned, and Callie did too. Shaking her head she let her eyes roam the room again. At nearly the same time their gazes rounded to the pictures taped to the wall. Rick started over towards them with a bit of a smile, and she hugged herself a little tighter.

"If only I could tell ya, Rick."

"You look different," Rick said coming to a stop at the photos and looking over at her. He pointed to one, an older one of her and Bobby. "Not much, just less—"

"Post-apocalyptic?" Callie supplied with a smile as she came towards him.

"I was going to say tired," Rick smiled as she came over. "But I suppose that works too."

She smiled and let her eyes glaze over the faces of the people she'd been avoiding since she'd seen those photos. Suze, her golden hair gleaming in the sun as she pushed Sammy and Hannah on the tire swing outside of Callie's big old house in Georgetown. Sammy and Hannah holding the 'We miss you Daddy' sign outside of their house.

"People need things like this," Rick tapped his fingers on the photos. "First night I was back in camp Lori showed me the photos that she'd taken from the house. Ripped the things right off the wall. She said she needed to have them. Needed to be able to see them."

"Yeah," Callie nodded her head. "Bobby carried these things with him everywhere. Sammy and Hannah, bought him this little photo book, like three years ago. Before that he had this old one from -" Callie stopped mid sentence as her brain clicked. "He carried them with him." She said the words again, and Rick eyed her as she shot her gaze towards the desk.

There on the top of a pile of blank paper sat the small black leather photo album. The well used one that Sammy and Hannah had bought, and that Bobby took everywhere. Suddenly Kowalski's words came rushing back to her. _Look at them pictures, and try to think what your brother would do._

"What Bobby would do," Callie said staring at the photos harder, eyes narrowed at them. "Bobby wouldn't do that."

"Callie?" Rick's voice was a bit unsure, a bit worried as he watched her fingers trace the photos.

"Son of a bitch!" Callie started tearing at the photos, and Rick moved to stop her. His hands settled at her upper arms pulling her back but she moved forward.

"Callie!"

"No," Callie yelled again breaking his hold and continuing to tear the photos from the wall. "Bobby wouldn't do this. He wouldn't tape these photos up here. He carried them everywhere. Carried them. Never took them out of that little album." Her hand flew to the desk and then took more photos down.

The photos fell from the wall, and suddenly Rick saw something showing under there. Words. And a blinking green light. The last photo fell and Callie stepped back, her back coming to rest against Rick's front. His hands once again settling at her arms, holding her up as her knees started to give out.

Hidden behind those haphazardly taped family photos was a small door to a recessed wall safe sitting right at eye level. The light on it a steady green. Unlocked. But that wasn't what had Callie's knees buckling, and Rick pulling her closer to the safety of his body. No it wasn't the safe. But the words scrawled on the wall in black letters directly above it: _We're all infected. We're all dead anyway_._ Get out now._

"Why would your brother write—" Rick's hands tightened a bit more, trying to hold her back as Callie moved towards the safe.

"That's not Bobby's handwriting," Callie said. Rick stepped forward with her, one hand on her arm still. The other reaching uselessly, out of habit, for the weapon that wasn't at his hip. She reached out and touched her fingers to the wall safe. Slowly she opened it, her breath held and heart hammering in her chest.

Sitting inside was a single envelope. With a shaking hand Callie grabbed the envelope and opened it. Her jaw clenched as she unfolded the single piece of paper. An ID badge fell into her open palm. The face of a woman stared back at her. Candace Jenner MD.

And on the paper, hastily printed in blue ink were the words: _Find me in R304._

_I see dreams, I see visions_

_Images I don't understand_

_I see Goya's paranoias_

_I can read it like the back of my hand_

_Well, read it like the back of my hand_

_~Back of My Hand/ The Rolling Stones_

_AN: Okay, so I'm a horrible author for making you wait so long between chapters. I hope y'all aren't too mad. I've been contending with the horrid sleep patterns of a seven month old and desperately seeking writing time between naps. We're getting to the juicy stuff now, and boy oh boy do I have a lot planned for the next chapter. *sneaks a look* and hopefully it'll be up sooner than I'm thinking. Until then. I've put another chapter into A Thousand Words as well, so if you haven't stopped by there, check it out. _

_And now without further ado: _

_SunnyMuffins: My dear you are a bit on the twisted side aren't ya. Like killin' off your characters… well I have to admit it is nice to be able to get people to care so much about a character that they revolt when they're offed. I'm still so surprised that people are so invested in Bobby's character without really meeting him. I find that I don't really mind people getting mad about when a character dies, it's actually a bit of a pay-off for me that people are so invested, you know?_

_LadyLecter47: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy the leave off. Whether you believe it or not, I actually never have a plan as to where the chapter is going to end. I have ideas of what I want to fit into it, but never an actual end point. It's really all a just an exercise in free-writing, and I'm so glad that they work out. _

_The-autumn-leaves: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you enjoy the story and flattered that it is your favorite. The vignette, in which you want to see more of, was just a taste of what's to come, trust me. Now that Daryl has gone and opened up that Pandora's box with Callie I don't think he's gonna be able to resist going back for more-no matter how hard he tries. _

_AlabastR: No, I don't think it's weird that you're more upset about Wallace than about Garrison. In fact, I think that's right on par with where Callie is. I mean there's just something a bit off about the man, first the fact that he though joking around with Bobby in the isolation room-when Bobby had a gun and was ready to blow his head off. And then 'joking' around with Callie (which is what he thought of that as) with the video. There's definitely something off in Wallace's head. You put your money down girlfriend…but I'm warning you, it may be a while before you actually get to know if you won or not. I'm so glad that I got you to the point of needed to fan yourself with the 'Daryl's eyes' description, it was my intention to give just a taste for the lead in to the next chapter. And I'm also glad you liked Daryl shielding Callie from the video. I thought it was well placed in juxtaposition to the fact that he held strong to little Ben when he was watching everything, but felt the need to pull her away from the horror. Oh, Daryl…you done opened up a whole can of trouble, son. As for your reaction to Love Interruption – that was perfect! It had me smiling and laughing out loud, and I even felt the need to follow it with a couple of snaps. _

_SaraLostInes: Glenn is the man! I was going for funny there. I felt like it needed a bit of funny. And for me, Glenn and Danny (and Miles) are my comedic relief. And considering Danny was being a bit serious (until the very end when his Goddamned chivalrous streak made an impromptu appearance) I figured Glenn was the next go to. And because you pointed it out, let me just confirm that I do in fact like giving my characters a hard time. I feel it helps to "build character"… pun intended. _

_AngieInWonderland: I'm glad that you like Danny sticking to his beliefs. I've tried to instill this a bit, but I'm not sure how much it comes across. Danny owes Callie his life, not just for the fact that she helped him survive the initial outbreak, but that she forced him into sobriety. Something that he had never thought possible. I think for him, drinking would have been a step backwards, because he's trying to prove to himself, his son, his dead wife, and God above that there was a reason that he was spared. He's a deep son of a bitch, and I think that's starting to come out a bit more. Callie's reaction to Daryl making Ben watch the video is pretty much what I think Lori and Carol were probably going through with Sophia and Carl. Something I didn't really touch on as deeply as I should have (just the mention of Lori opening her mouth to say something but then not saying anything-kind of her acquiescence to Callie that she and Daryl were right. Wallace is a dick. He's a creepy son of a bitch, and honestly… he's just gonna get creepier so hold tight. He's definitely got a short in his brain…whether he wants to die or not I can't say. (that'd be a bit of a spoiler). As for Garrison and Kowalski, I hope this chapter has started to shine a bit of light on that situation. Love Interruption is a song that to me fit so well into what Daryl would be feeling about love…especially in a situation like this where survival depended on caring only about yourself. The less baggage the better in his opinion. I'm glad that you'd picked up on Danny and Andrea prior. I really didn't want it to be so out of left field, but I didn't really want to go on and spell out "Danny liked him some Andrea" you know? Danny's coping mechanism is jokes, Andrea's is sex…which is something that'll be popping up again in Season 2… Callie's list is something that was mentioned by Lanky Hank before she killed him, and is something that will stay with Callie for a long time, until like you said it becomes just too much and may just 'eat her alive' (good one ) Daryl and Callie…well I'm glad that you thought it was HOT. I was going for hot. And I wanted to make sure it stayed hot. Callie definitely has Daryl's number, and he's got hers… so we'll just see how long they can try to put a distance between themselves. Glenn, oh poor Glenn.. you can probably tell from this chapter that Glenn has some bits of memory of what happened. And we all know that Glenn isn't good with secrets ("there are walkers in the barn") so we'll see how long he goes before he cracks… to someone. Keep on reading and enjoying the flow. Love you!_

_Cotton Strings: Glad you're revved up and ready to go-because trust me we're heading back into the fray._

_Rednecks 'n Angels: Good for you reviewing before you read the second posted chap. Callie should get her some props, because she deserved the chance and kicking the shit out of that douchebag. Her holding back like that is more her knowing that they are outnumbered, and outgunned, and in the dark. Whether she likes it or not… she's gonna have to take one for the group. Daryl of course, isn't really one to just stand by and let shit like that happen. What a perfect reaction to Love Interruption – and Oh My Fuckin Goodness back at ya. Glenn, yeah, I'm pretty sure that anyone woulda killed him ( he admitted he would have killed himself) But I think it shows a bit of growth on Daryl's part that he just hefted the guy around and put him to bed. With only one bit of growling and threatening to keep his mouth quiet. Keep on reading girl. And keep on reviewing. I love hearing from you!_

_CrazyAnime1000: I love you too! It's a comin'!_

_To all the newbies, that have put this on their story alert or favorites Welcome! I hope to hear from you when something tickles your review button. Otherwise just keep on reading. Oh, and to those of you who maybe haven't seen, A Thousand Words is up and running and the story of Glenn vs. The Snake is uploaded and Danny's Favorite Game. Thanks to SunnyMuffins for the review. I hope you do enjoy the one-shots in there. _


	22. Secrets

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_To everyone and anyone reading this fic, thank you so much for the support. I feel the love I really do. We've hit 100+ reviews and each and every time I sit and read one I can't help but want to keep giving you more and more. _

_We left off with Rick and Callie finding the strange message on the wall… but that's not the only secret we're going to be finding out about in this chapter. Things are gonna start to get a bit hairy now for our survivors. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 21: Secrets**

Callie's hands were shaking as she pulled the small gun from the back of her waistband. Holding it in front of her she tried to still them, taking three deep breaths and finding the task damned near impossible. Rick's hands settled on hers, and her eyes slid up to his.

They'd spent very little time discussing what their next step would be, and in hindsight Callie wished she'd let him get Shane or Daryl to come with them. Wished that she'd have listened to him when he suggested she stay back with the kids. Wished that she'd let Rick be the man that he was and settle her nice and safe in bed. But every part of her knew she had to be the one to go. The message had been left in a safe in her brother's room. A message that, from all the evidence, had been left for her to find. For her to follow.

And while it would have been so much easier to let Rick and one of the others go to R304, and find out what was waiting, she knew she'd never have been able to live with herself. If something was going to happen, be it good or bad, she was going to be there.

They'd made their way slowly down the halls, following the same path that Callie and Gracie had taken that morning, and were now standing at that same map. They'd found R304 right where she expected they would. Sitting on that map. Staring back at them.

In the Research Wing. The locked area, that Santos and Kowalski had entered into armed to the teeth.

Rick's hands tightened over Callie's and she shook her head at him.

"I've only got one bullet," she said her eyes falling from his to where his hands rested on hers. He'd stilled the shaking and tightened his grip just a bit to get her to once again raise her eyes to his.

"Let me," Rick said. "I'd rather be the one that has to stay and shoot," he smiled. "I'd rather be the one to take the fall and let you run. We're not moving if it's the other way around."

"They were armed to the fuckin' teeth, Rick." Callie said shaking her head and pulling the gun away slightly.

"It'll be alright," Rick said, and she let her hands be removed from the gun. Rick checked the single shot still in the gun and slipped the cylinder shut again. Looking at Callie he put a hand to her shoulder and squeezed before reaching beside him and picking up the bat that he had grabbed from her room. She took the bat and tested the heft of it, before looking back up at him. "Someone in there wanted us to find them."

"Wanted _me_ to find them, Rick." she said shaking her head and letting her eyes slip to the red light on the door down the hall. "Not us. Me."

"Well, then someone is in for a bit of a surprise themselves," Rick said letting his hand fall from her shoulder as he turned towards the door. "Because there is no way I'm letting you go in alone."

"You're a good man, Rick." Callie said placing her free left hand to his shoulder as she walked beside him towards the door. "A fuckin' idiot. But a good man nonetheless."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get me killed," Rick said sliding her a small smile. He slipped his gaze behind them, the tiny little Fat Lady still in his gun hand ready.

Callie stopped just before the door, her hand pulling the ID badge of Candace Jenner from her back pocket. Furrowing her brow for a second she smiled, and set the bat aside for a moment. She had Rick raising a brow when she turned to face him. Lifting her hands she put them to the side of Rick's head and let her fingers slide through his hair slowly, before giving him a little rub to the top of his head. Her hands fell and she smiled at him.

"For luck," Callie said quietly, smacking him once on the chest before picking up her bat and once again turning to the door.

"Okay." Confusedly as he watched her move forward again. His eyes skipped behind them again as if waiting for someone to pounce out of the shadows. They'd been damn lucky not to run into anyone. And as Rick looked up at the cameras mounted in the corner near the door, he wondered if luck really had anything to do with it.

"Ask Danny about it," Callie said over her shoulder as Rick fell into step beside her.

"I'm not really sure I want to know now," Rick said as he watched her hold the card up to the sensor at the door. A single beep sounded and the blinking red light turned to a steady green. Callie put her hands to the knob, but he reached out and put his hand over hers. "I'll go first."

"I'd spout something about ladies first," Callie said moving out of the way a bit and letting Rick slide in front of her. "But seeing as you're the one who has training and the only gun. I'm gonna let you be a dick."

"Well if we use the bullet we still have your cutting sarcastic remarks" Rick said over his shoulder. "That should help."

"I appreciate the attempt at lightening the mood, Rick." Callie said putting her hand to his back as he turned the knob. Her eyes sliding behind them. "But let's keep our heads in the game right now, huh. You can go back to being a funny son of a bitch after we get the fuck out of here."

Rick smiled and shook his head, feeling Callie's hand tighten in his white t-shirt. His back stiffened as he pushed the door open and using his other arm he made sure to keep her back while he did a quick assessment of the area. Pushing her behind him as he moved, he lifted the small gun and scanned the area.

It was a long dimly lit hallway, and if he remembered correctly from the map outside the hallway had rooms and labs that shot off of it. At the very end there would be a small lobby area with elevators, restrooms, decontamination showers, and a lounge.

Past that lobby there would be a turn down for another hallway, and R304 would be waiting for them down there. The only problem was the twelve some doorways that they would need to go past just to get to that lobby. And then the six rooms down that second hallway. Not to mention the fact that the dim lights were reflecting strangely off of the glass windows with their pulled down shades giving an odd ambiance to the hallway.

Rick felt Callie's hand slide down his shoulder, and settle at his hip, her fingers curling into where his shirt was tucked in to his pants. She stumbled just a bit, and he turned his head slightly to see her turn around so that she was walking sideways, almost backwards. Her eyes were scanning the hallway behind them, her right hand tight around the bat she carried, ready to strike at anything that moved.

They continued on down the hall like that, almost back to back. They were pushed as close to the left side of the hall as they could get, swiftly making their way past any windows and doors. Breathing hard, and moving like a well-oiled machine they made it to the lobby area. The lights were flickering here, the some of the florescent bulbs above burned out or turned off, you couldn't really tell.

But it added an unnecessarily eerie effect to an already downright haunting place. The lobby was a mess. Debris littered the ground at their feet. While wheelchairs and gurneys took up most of the empty space leaving them to . Callie let her hand slip from Rick's hip, and was startled when he reached back with his free hand and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes caught his and he shook his head.

She let him drag her along after him, as they shimmied as quietly as they could through the maze of wheelchairs and gurneys. The dim light had muted the tones of everything, but you couldn't hide the smell. So when they found themselves about to move down the corridor towards where R304 waited, and Callie let her arm slide along the wall beside her, watching in horror as Rick's did the same. Well, let's just say she wasn't really surprised to find the man's shirt become stained red. Looking down at her own left shoulder and watched the fabric of her own gray fitted t-shirt darken as they slid along, she shuddered. Rick held her wrist tighter and pulled her closer to him as they walked down the hallway. This one considerably less lit.

"Don't look at it," he said quietly. "Don't pay it any mind. Just keep your feet moving and your eyes on my back."

"It," Callie said the word harshly, it leaving a bad taste in her mouth as her eyes settled on the back of Rick's shoulder. The one now darkened by the horror on the walls. "Is all over us."

"I know," Rick said quietly, his voice harsh and cold as his eyes stayed forward. Locked on target.

The word that they were trying so hard not to say, made sickening squishing sounds as their feet moved past one room. The unasked questions, settled on the tip of both of their tongues. Where did it all come from.

Why was it fresh?

Rick came to an abrupt halt, and Callie's hand flattened into his back, her forehead resting on his clean shoulder for a moment as she took three deep breaths. Fuck, she needed to get a grip. Curling her fingers just a bit she took another three breaths and slipped her from his back. He pulled her out a bit, and wagged his fingers at her. She caught his gaze and he extended his hand again. Sighing she gave him the ID badge and let him move her out of the way.

Before Rick could use the badge the door slid open, like some fucking door right out of a creepy science fiction movie. It slid into the wall and revealed a dimly lit room. Rick pushed Callie behind him again, shoving the ID badge into his back pocket and raising his gun. Closing his eyes he settled his nerves and shot her a look over his shoulder. She nodded, gripped her fucking bat and said a prayer.

Rick moved fast, sliding into the room like the pro that he was. The Fat Lady held in front of him, sliding over every space that he could see, as he pushed his back to the wall. The dim light was from a single turned on television monitor settled in a row of monitors along the wall directly opposite the door. Every other light in the room was out.

Just beyond those monitors was a large glass window, looking into another room. A better lit room, but the light was filtered through what seemed to be a red tinted glass. As Callie stepped into the room, the door slid shut behind her and she muttered 'fuckin' figures' as she came to stand next to Rick. They stepped forward, steps in unison as the weight of the air of unease in the room lowered their weapons to their sides. They stared at that dark red tinted glass and knew it wasn't tinted.

It was covered. Covered in that word that they hadn't wanted to say out loud.

"God," Callie said her shaking hand again covering her mouth. "Where is all this blood coming from?"

"I would say the more interesting question is _who_ did it come from?" A voice to the left had them both turning. Rick abruptly shoved Callie behind him and raised the gun. Jenner stepped out of a small room, wiping his hands on a towel and smiling at them. He was wearing a blue scrubs, his bare feet flexing on the floor as if adjusting to the cool feel of the tile below them. "But that's not really important. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever figure it out." He tossed the towel aside, and Rick's hands slowly started to lower the gun.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rick asked, while Callie's eyes went back to the blood covered window.

"Well you obviously saw the message on the wall," Jenner said grabbing for something just beyond the door. Rick's hands raised again, the gun steady on target, but Callie's hand to his shoulder had him looking at her. Her wide frightened eyes were focused on that brightly lit room behind the blood stained glass. "So I'm sure that's just one of your questions."

"What is going on in there?" Callie said, her feet taking steps towards the row of monitors. Taking her closer to that horrific room, and whatever was bleeding inside. Her mind was screaming at her legs to stop, at her eyes to close, but nothing seemed to be listening as she moved. Rick pulled back on her arm, but then he too started forward, as if entranced by the dark red tint to the glass.

"Well, this is the research wing," Jenner said chuckling a bit. "I'm conducting research."

Callie's eyes narrowed on the room, just now catching a glimpse of a figure in the corner. Or at least part of a figure. She noted with disgust that more and more parts, more and more slowly moving figures were scattered about that room. A shambling man in Army fatigues moved past the window, and Callie jumped back. Rick's arms encircled her waist and pulled her back towards him. The man inside shifted his gaze towards them, and slammed into the blood stained window causing more gore to cover the surface. Callie pressed further into Rick's body as the jaw of the dead man worked convulsively licking at the blood and trying to bite through the glass.

"There are fucking Walkers in there," Callie spat incredulously as Rick pulled her further away from the window.

"Ah," Jenner said nodding and stepping forward. "Yes, well, Sergeant Kowalski and the crew took the liberty of gathering a few new samples for me earlier today." Finally Jenner pulled out what he'd been grabbing for. Callie and Rick stared in wonder as he pulled a sandwich out into view and took a large bite. "Oh, excuse me. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Callie shook her head, dropped her bat and made a grab for the gun, while Rick pulled it out of her grasp. "Give me that. I'm shooting this asshole."

* * *

><p>Lori sat in her room, her back against the wall, legs drawn into her body. Hugging her legs she let the tears fall down her face, soaking the knees of her pants. At the sound of someone moving just outside the door she let out a strangled moan, covering her mouth with her hand and halting the gasping sobs that had been wracking her body for hours now.<p>

The run in she'd had with Shane, had pretty much blown any hopes she'd had of maintaining any sense of cool or calm. Her nerves had already been shot prior to that. And when he shouldered his way into her room, his large body blocking the doorway she'd been startled. Part of her had wanted to run at him, to throw her arms around him like she'd grown so accustomed to doing in the months without Rick. While another part was still livid with him. Angry for reasons even she didn't understand. Maybe angry at him because she couldn't live with being angry with herself anymore.

He'd stared at her for a long time, whatever he'd wanted to say catching on the tip of his tongue as he took in her glassy eyes. She'd been crying. Had started pretty much as soon as Jacqui had left her. Shane had stared at her, and then shook his head as if her tears reminded him of why he'd come, of what he'd had to say to her.

"I'm gonna talk," Shane said, his voice just a bit slurred by the alcohol he'd imbibed during their time in the rec room. "I'm gonna talk and you," he pointed and she backed up just a bit her butt hitting off the small desk in the room as he advanced. "You're gonna listen, Lori."

"Shane," Lori said, her voice shaky until she finally shook her head and got her mind clear. "Shane. You're drunk. You're drunk and you should not be here." She put up her hand as he advanced. "I can't deal with you being here right now."

"I love you," Shane said not even listening to what she had to say. She shook her head and put her hand against his chest pushing at him slightly. "I do. I saved you. I did what I had to do to save you and Carl. To keep you safe." He kept pushing, removed her hand. "I did that because I love you. And you love me." He pushed at her, and placed himself intimately between her legs. She squirmed against him and beat her hands on his chest. "You can't blame me for what I did. You wanted it. You and Rick, you were ended long before any of this."

"Get out of here, Shane." Lori yelled, her hand beating at him. He pushed himself at her and she heard herself repeating the word. "No." as he continued to push and pull at her clothes. In her fear she grabbed at his neck, her nails finding purchase in his skin. She pulled, dragged those nails and pushed him off of her. "Get the fuck out of here!" She pushed at him, and he looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," Shane said quietly, his wide eyes finally clearing as he looked at her. She saw him come back to himself, saw what he'd just done dawn in the bleary horizon of his mind. He lifted a hand to his head and grabbed at the back of his head, pulling at his hair. "God. I'm so sorry."

"Get out," Lori said, her voice shaking again. Her arm steady as her finger pointed towards the door. "Get out now."

And he had. He'd left in a rush, his body barreling through the door. She'd fallen to the ground then, crying again, her hand trembling on her mouth. She'd pushed herself onto the bed some time later, curling into the wall, her eyes wide and unblinking when she heard Rick come in. She heard him set something down, felt him sit on the bed. She kept her body still, closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as he put his hands to her shoulder. His head slid over, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Lori," Rick said quietly. His hand tightened just a bit, but she didn't move. He stayed there for a moment, then let out a breath. A sigh. Of frustration. Of defeat. She didn't know. He kissed her just below her ear and then pushed off the bed. She heard the door open, and her eyes fluttered open then. "I'm here. I'm gonna keep us safe. All of us. You don't have to worry anymore."

That had been hours ago, and Lori had found herself pacing the room. Waiting for Rick to return, until finally her legs had given out as the world and all that she knew came crashing back down on her. She listened now, to the sound of someone knocking lightly at the door that had been left slightly ajar. A figure stepped into view, and she held her breath.

"Lori," Danny's voice echoed in the room and she let out a shuddering half sob half laugh. "Lori, you in here?" He stuck his head in, the upper half of his body following. His eyes slid around the room and finally settled on her. Huddled on the ground near that small desk. Her hand covering her mouth, and the weird little smile she found coming to her lips. "Jesus, are you alright?"

He moved into the room now, the door bouncing shut behind him. He lowered to his knees before her, his hands going to hers, pulling them away from her mouth as he stared down into her eyes. In the dark, God, in the dark he looked so much like a younger version of Rick that she found her hands moving to his face. If Rick had a brother, surely this is exactly what he would have looked like. She stopped her hands before they touched his face, and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" Lori asked, her hands slipping from his and wiping at her face. She pushed at him, working to get to her feet, but Danny's hands on her shoulders now, stopped her.

"I ran into Shane in the locker room." Danny said, his head tilting. He didn't need to say anything else, she let out a groan and shook her head. "Tell me that I don't need to go back there and kill the son of a bitch. 'Cause honey, I'm this close." He held up his pointer finger and thumb and held them an inch apart.

"No, no." She shook her head and continued to shake it until he put a hand to her cheek. "No, he was drunk. He –It's fine."

"No it's not." Danny said idly letting his hand fall. "But I'm not gonna press that now." He shifted just a bit, and settled himself on both knees before her. "Lori, you've trusted me with a lot of shit. You can trust me now." He put his hands on hers again and smiled at her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Lori said shaking her head. "I don't—God," she grabbed his hands. Thoughts of the strange meeting with Dr. Jenner earlier today. Him pulling her aside as they gathered together right before dinner. His smile as he said the words she hadn't been prepared to hear. "I'm pregnant."

Danny's hands fell limp in hers, and she dropped them. Her hands went to her mouth again as another strangled sob wracked her body. One hand slipped behind her raised legs and circled tightly against her stomach. Danny stared. He really didn't know what he'd been expecting for her to say. But he hadn't been expecting that.

Fuck. How the hell could he have been prepared to hear that.

"You're sure?" he stuttered. Memories of Leslie, pulling him aside in the hall between classes and shoving him outside, her wide eyes staring up at him just like Lori's were now. "I know, stupid question. I've asked it before. And I'm not the only man to do it so stop looking at me like that." He ran his hand through his hair. "Women know. I know." He shook his head. "How?"

She scoffed at him, and rolled her eyes. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair again.

"I know _how_, Lori." He smiled down at her. "Made myself one before." She laughed, despite herself she laughed, and shook her head. "I meant how do you know?"

"The blood tests." Lori said running her hands over her own sweat-plastered hair. Blinking her eyes a few times she shook her head. "Jenner stopped me before dinner. Pulled me aside," she laughed. "Congratulated me."

"Does Rick know?" Danny asked, and he marveled at how quickly her eyes seemed to well to an even bigger size. Her head shook wildly.

"No," she shook her head and grabbed at his arms. "God no. I can't." She pulled him close. "I begged Jenner not to say anything. Begged him." She pulled at Danny and put her head on his shoulder. "Please, you can't tell anyone."

Danny put his hand to the back of Lori's head and held her while she sobbed into his shoulder. Fuck his luck. Just fuck his god damned luck. Clenching his jaw he ran his hand down her head, soothing the woman crying in his arms.

"I won't," he said quietly, rolling his eyes heavenward. "I promise. I won't."

'_Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand," Rick said tiredly as he ran his hand down his face. He let his hand rest on his stubble covered chin, rubbing back and forth as he stared at Jenner. "How can we all be infected? Is it airborne?"<p>

"No," Jenner said almost immediately as he swiveled in his chair to face Callie and Rick. Abandoning whatever was currently moving about on the single lit up screen on that he'd been staring at. "At least I don't believe it is."

Callie and Rick exchanged a glance and then watched as Jenner set his hands on his knees and gave them an apologetic glance. They'd been in this small observation room, R304 with its eerie view through the blood stained glass of the operating room for only a few minutes as Jenner tried to explain what he knew. Callie was about at her wits end with this whole damn place, and by the look in Rick's eyes she could see he was right about there too.

"I'm sorry," Jenner said shaking his head and catching Callie's eye. "I wish I could be more helpful, but to be honest this isn't my field of expertise. I'm a pathologist. I can only tell you what I do know."

"Which is?" Callie asked tiredly, leaning her bat against the wall beside her.

"That we are all carriers. It's in our blood. Whatever it is." Jenner began, he shifted his glance to Rick. "It's not airborne, not that we can figure. We did animal testing. Before everything started going to hell. Rats, are a human analog. Something we can use to test for things like that. None of them became sick."

"No fuckin' Walker rats," Callie said shaking her head at the image. "It makes sense. We've seen Walkers go after deer that Daryl shot." Callie looked at Rick. "But it didn't come back."

"Exactly," Jenner said smiling at her. Suddenly she felt like a little school girl that had gotten the teachers question right. Gold star coming her way. "Whatever this is, it's in us. Only us."

A beat of silence flowed through the room. Silence that was cut short as the Walkers shambling about in the room behind Jenner slammed yet again into the glass. Callie lifted her eyes heavenward and felt Rick tense in his seat beside her. Rick let out a huff of a breath and shifted his eyes to the Walkers pawing at the glass.

"What does this have to do with my brother?" Callie asked getting a bit fed up and pushing to her feet. Rick put a hand to her wrist and pulled her back slightly. "No. These assholes have been fuckin' with me since I got here. You, Wallace, Garrison even Kowalski. I deserve an answer. It's why you wrote that shit on the wall isn't it? Why you took me there in the first place, and pointed out those pictures. You obviously wanted me to figure it out, wanted me to come and find you. So let's hear it. What the fuck is going on here?"

"You're right," Jenner said quietly, and finally Callie broke Rick's hold on her arm and crossed her arms over her chest. "I did want you to come find me. Because I owe your brother my life, and I owe it to him to make sure you know. To give you the chance to choose."

"What happened here?" Rick asked, placing both of his hands on his knees. "What is going on? Choose what?"

"Six weeks ago," Jenner said quietly. "That's when we figured it out, that we're all infected with whatever this is. That's when everything started-" Jenner stopped looking for the right words. "That's when the world finally did end."

"My brother, Jenner." Callie's voice was a stilted, crisp as she clenched her hands into fists. She caught his eyes. "Stick to the point."

"Your brother and Garrison butted heads from the moment we quarantined ourselves here," Jenner said tightly. "Garrison assumed command of the entire CDC after the Walkers got through our barricades, that was months ago mind you, and the reason for our coming down here. Garrison wasn't part of the regular Army, the men deployed to protect this place. He was sent in special, by the Pentagon. A part of the CBW."

"Chemical and Biological Warfare department?" Rick asked, his memory clicking on something, a training seminar long ago. Well before all of this began. "D.C. thought this was some kind of terroristic threat."

"That's what Garrison said," Jenner sighed as he rubbed his hands down his face. "He was adamant about it. When the populace began to revolt, when the military refused to give refuge to them inside the CDC," he shook his head. "The people started to try and blow their way in, which Garrison took as them trying to take us out, before we could find a cure."

"That fucking guy," Callie shook her head pointing her finger at Jenner. "He's fucking insane. You said yourself that this is global. Not just here, but everywhere. Those people were just trying to get inside, to safety."

"You sound like your brother," Jenner said with a smile and a shake of his head. "So when we got locked down here, it didn't sit well with Bobby that Garrison had just left those innocent people out there to die." Jenner slid forward on his chair. "At that point there were a lot more people down here. More doctors, more staff, more surviving military. So your brother gathered up those of us that felt the same way, and using our keycards he was able to get back outside. He set those people up a little ways away from the building. Down the road at a pit-stop. He settled a good group of men there to act as protection for them."

"He staged a mutiny?" Rick asked his eyes going to Callie who smiled and shook her head. That definitely sounded like her dumbass of a brother.

"Not exactly," Jenner said. "He just did what he had to do. Set those people up with food, protection, medical equipment. And then came back. He knew he could be of more use here, helping us find a cure than out there."

"And Garrison just accepted him back in?" Callie asked a bit skeptical. She moved her feet, beginning to try and pace out her frustrations. This was all so convoluted. So strange. It was hard to actually believe anything that Jenner was saying.

"Reluctantly. He knew your brother still had some swing with the men. So he put him on a very short leash." Jenner said then shook his head. "Your brother stayed here, helping us for a month and a half before, as I said the world really came to an end." Jenner smiled sadly and shifted his eyes over his shoulder to the room beyond the blood-stained glass. "After we figured out that we were all infected, Garrison and Wallace, the two people who considered themselves in charge, snapped. Garrison wanted proof, was railing about it. So Wallace waited until your brother was gone to check on those survivors, like he did every week, because he knew your brother wouldn't allow what he was thinking. And then he gave it to him. Gave it to all of us." Jenner shuddered, and shook his head, hands running down his face. Eyes sliding away from the room and back to Callie and Rick. "Wallace gave lethal doses of cyanide to twenty people, and locked them into the ISO rooms on SL4."

Callie's jaw clenched and she lifted her hand to her mouth. Rick reached out and grabbed her arm as her legs gave out and sat her on the chair next to him. Those rooms. The ones she'd passed by. Good God.

"He made us all watch as they died. Then took a few and placed their corpses in MRI's. And smiled as he made us all watch them come back." Jenner smiled sadly and Rick pulled the ID badge from his back pocket, Candace Jenner. TS-19. Jenner watched as Rick's thumb moved over the plastic badge. Slowly his gaze lifted to meet Rick's and he smiled sadly.

"Yes," Jenner said with an almost guttural sound in the back of his throat. "Candace was among them. It was his idea of getting control of me. Getting me on his side."

"By killing your wife," Callie asked her hand dropping to her lap. Rick's hand moved from her arm to her hand and he squeezed it.

"By making me as insane as him." Jenner said with a smile that had Callie tightening her grip on Rick's hand. "He figured it would make me want to find a cure. To avenge her death. That's Wallace's entire reason or living now. He considers this virus his greatest enemy, considers it his purpose in life to thwart what God has wrought."

"And when Bobby got back this time?" Callie asked quietly. Rick pulled her back just a bit so that she was closer to him, and further from the man that was obviously a few cards short of a full deck.

"Hell broke loose," Jenner began shaking his head. "The people who had been on the fence about everything decided to opt out. He came back to an underground death house. He was livid, railing at Garrison, and at Wallace. Garrison was about to pull the trigger on the gun he'd had to your brother's head when Wallace got bit." Jenner let out a laugh and tried to hide his smile.

"Accidents do happen," Jenner said quietly, a sick sort of smile on his lips. Suddenly Callie was very wary of the man. "Especially when you've loaded an entire floor, as well as your entire quarantine area, with bodies of people that you didn't expect to come back to life." Jenner smiled again. "There are reasons we've kept you all here on SL2."

"Shit," Callie whispered her wide eyes going to Rick. "There are more Walkers down here," her eyes went to the blood stained glass behind Jenner, to the blood on her shirt. "They're on this level too, aren't they?"

"Only the few you see in there," Jenner said tossing his thumb over his shoulder. "Plus a few others in the other research labs. Kowalski and Santos, lead them in earlier today. Thus the fresh blood on the floor. They needed something to lure them."

"Dear fucking God," Callie shivered and shook her head.

"So after your brother saved Wallace," Jenner continued as if the idea of Walkers being lead into this level, hell being on any of the levels at all, was a moot point. Not to be worried about. The man was fucking insane. "He gained a bit of popularity, even among Garrison's faithful. After that Garrison realized that your brother was a liability. But he also realized that the entire populace was a liability. While your brother and Wallace talked about us finding a cure, about the fact that there had to be a way. That people deserved a chance even if there wasn't," Jenner smiled. "While he spoke of hope, Garrison only saw the threat. He hadn't heard from Washington in weeks, and in his head that gave him the authority to make a call. And his call was eradication of the infected. All of the infected."

"The people in the woods, at the rest stop." Rick said quietly. "He ordered them to be killed."

"He did." Jenner said quietly. "He radioed the men that were left there and said it was the only way. Those people had no idea that they were already infected. He felt he was being humane."

"Whitmore. He knew." Callie shook her head remembering the way that he had smiled at her. Her right hand went to her injured shoulder and she moved the sore appendage with a shake of her head. Her eyes met his and he grimaced. "He kept repeating it, 'We're all dead anyway'. You wrote it on the wall."

"I wanted to make sure I caught your attention," Jenner said smiling, causing Callie to roll her eyes in annoyance to Rick. "Whitmore was a loose cannon. Not even Garrison knew what that man had planned. Your brother saw the inevitable coming. Garrison's plan to kill those innocent people, Whitmore's slow descent into madness. And he came up with a plan." Jenner took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "There weren't many of us left that were strictly on his side, but there were a few. Thanks to our communications team, we were able to supply Garrison with fake messages from Washington. Telling him that Atlanta was the last hope for a cure, and that we were to keep working until we ran out of fuel. We were the only hope for the American people. Which stayed his hand from killing us all.

"Your brother then took the rest of his men, and went to save as many of those survivors as he could. He got there at nearly the same time as Whitmore. And while Whitmore was busy ranting and raving and working the rest of the assembled and scared military into a frenzy, Bobby was able to get two truckloads of women and children on the road. He left Sergeant Howard and a few others to try and take care of Whitmore.

"Which they apparently failed at," Jenner said eyeing Callie as she shook her head and bit at her lip. Her thoughts went to Denny, laying dead in an Army Jeep. "Bobby radioed in, and luckily Paul was able to intercept it. That was two days ago. We lost contact with the satellites after that. I'm not sure we're going to be able to raise him again. Everything is shutting down, to conserve fuel."

"And he was heading to Fort Benning," Callie said, her eyes shifting to Rick. "He was taking those women and children—" her eyes narrowed and at the same time Rick's head lifted. "Children." Rick started to smile and shook his head in amazement and Callie felt the smile forming on her lips as well. Danny's son Jake. Was it possible?

"He figured he'd take them somewhere he knew he'd be able to set up an offensive position against the Walkers." Jenner said with a smile.

"And you all stayed behind to what?" Rick asked raising his brow at the smiling Jenner.

"To find a cure," Jenner said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Whether we're insane or not, we're still trying. Wallace almost obsessively so." He smiled widely at Rick and sat forward. "And your group arriving, it gave me hope, reaffirming my own want to find a cure. Something I hadn't had in a while. Those children-" he stopped smiled again at Rick and shook his head. "Reminded me. There's hope, Rick. Hope for a future."

Jenner's smile faltered then, his eyes dropping to his hands as if he just remembered something vital. "Was hope," he said after a long pause. "We're almost out of fuel, and the communications grid is shutting down. Hell everything is shutting down. We've been able to try to do it systematically, using what little power we have to make sure that we are secure here. But there's only so much we can do." He took a breath and smiled. "We aren't going to be able to keep Garrison from following through on his plan for much longer. Whether he pushes the button or not."

"What happens when you run out of fuel?" Rick asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked to Callie and then Jenner.

"Decontamination and eradication," Jenner said with a sick little smile. "We all go up in a lovely ball of flame. No pain. No fear. No more threat. No more CDC. No more floors full of Walkers. Garrison gets his way."

"When will we run out of fuel?" Rick asked, his voice as close to panicked as Callie had ever heard it. "How long?"

"At the rate the systems have been shutting down," Jenner put his hand to his chin in thought. "I'd probably say by this time tomorrow we should be getting ready to say our final goodbyes."

"You have to let us out of here," Callie said shooting to her feet, and Jenner just shook his head. "You said you owed my brother. You said you owed us the chance to choose. You have to let us out of here. Those kids-" she ran her hand over her hair, pulling just a bit. "Jesus."

"If I could I would," Jenner said sullenly, his eyes watching as she glared at him. "Garrison's got control of the facility, with his little militia. He's put the place on lockdown, with his patrols. I'm sure you've noticed." His gaze slid to Rick who was nodding his head slowly as he ran his hands along his thighs. "I'm actually amazed the two of you made it to me. Probably have Jessica and Jason to thank for that one. They've been busy diverting our remaining power from silly things like security cameras to more important things. Like door locks." Jenner shifted his attention to the blood-stained window and ran his hands over his head, before looking back to Callie and Rick. "And Wallace, well he has simply left the damn building and is –" he shook his head. "He's gone. No help to us now."

"We can fight our way out," Rick said getting to his feet beside Callie. "Get us our guns. We can help you get out too."

"Oh I'm not leaving," Jenner said, his voice almost fucking cheerful. Callie's eyes went wide as he smiled. "I'm resigned to my fate. You will be too. In the end, I suppose it really is for the best. If we can't find a cure then-"

"What the fuck was the point in telling us all of this if you were just going to leave us down here to die!" Callie lunged forward and grabbed Jenner by the collar of his scrubs. "That fucking message. 'Get out now'. What the fuck was that all about?"

"When I wrote it," Jenner said quietly, his hands lifting and settling over hers on his shirt. "I had hope that I'd be able to get you out. That we'd have time. But the last trip up to the surface that those men took; they came back empty. No fuel. No more buying time." He squeezed her hands and held them tight as she shook him again. "This place is shutting down. The upper floors are flooded with Walkers. The locks and gates failed up in the lobby. Even if you tried to get out, you'd die."

"This is bullshit," Callie spat still, her fingers curling tighter in Jenner's shirt as she stared into his sad smiling eyes.

"I owed you the truth about your brother," Jenner said smiling up at Callie as she continued to shake him. "He is a good man. Saved my life when shit hit the fan, and got me and Candace both down here. Where he thought was safe. I hope that he's still alive. If anyone could survive, it would be that man. He was determined to." Jenner shook his head as if clearing it, and looked at the blood stained window with the Walkers just beyond still pawing at the glass. Callie's eyes fell limply from Jenner's shirt as her eyes slid to the window as well. She felt Rick tug on her arm, but didn't budge as she stared at a Walker in military fatigues paw at the glass.

"He did a lot of good here, saved lives. Gave people hope." Jenner's eyes moved back to her and she felt her legs begin to wobble. Rick stood next to her and put his hand to her shoulder giving her a bit of balance. "Don't you feel better knowing that he didn't die here. That he stayed true and was a hero to the end. Even if he was dead anyway."

* * *

><p>Callie sat under the stream of hot water for a long time, her body numb to the heat as it pounded on her back. She felt the tears streaming down her face, and wiped at them blindly. She and Rick had been escorted by Jenner back to the living quarters. As they watched him walk away, Callie felt her body go slack and she had pressed her back into the wall.<p>

"We have to tell the others," Callie said quietly, her eyes on Rick's back as he watched Jenner's retreating form.

"Tell them what?" Rick said angrily, catching her off guard.

"Everything. That we're carriers, that we're all infected. That we're stuck here. The Walkers," She said leaning forward and putting a hand to the back of his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense under her fingers and she took a breath, her eyes on the blood marring the white of his t-shirt. "We have to tell them, Rick. They deserve to know."

"Callie," Rick said turning, his blue eyes narrowed on her. "You can tell me that you, of all people, are giving up. Resigning to your fate." He shook his head at her and took her hand, as her eyes narrowed on him. "The men here are insane. Completely and totally insane. Do you really believe what Jenner just told us? You really believe you're infected already?"

"I'm not resigned to anything, Rick." Callie said quietly, anger boiling in her just a bit. "But what reason would he have to lie?" Callie said her eyes narrowing in confusion as Rick shook his head and dropped her hand.

"We aren't telling anyone," Rick said putting his hands to her shoulders. "Not about that. Not until we have proof, until we see it." Callie's mouth opened to say something but he shook her gently. "Think about what would happen if we told them. Think about it. Do you think they'd all fight to get out of here, fight to live and survive if they knew? Or do you think they'd resign themselves to their fate." He shook her again and pulled her closer. "Think about Miles," he said quietly. "About Jenna, or Ben. Gracie. They deserve the chance to survive, the chance to try."

"I'm not saying they don't," she shook her head and lifted her hands to his arms.

"Think about Danny," Rick said quietly. "Or Andrea. In the past few days they've lost everything. Do you think they would choose to leave with us, to fight and survive no matter what or to stay here? Are you ready to face that?"

"I don't know," Callie said her eyes falling to his chest, the dark red stain on his shoulder drawing her attention back up to his face. "But don't they deserve the chance to make an informed decision."

Rick was quiet, his mouth working as he tried to think of what to say. Finally he nodded. "Yes, they do." He looked up at her. "But we're not really informed. It's hearsay, until we see it ourselves. And we're not being given a choice. Jenner, Wallace, Garrison, they've decided our fate here. Locked us in, until time is up." He let his hands slide down her arms. "We get out, Callie. We get to safety, then we figure out what to tell. When to tell." He shook his head. "I still don't believe it. I can't believe it."

"I know," Callie said quietly her hand lifting to her face and rubbing for a moment. She pulled at the shirt sticking to her shoulder, soaked through with blood. "We have to get out of here, Rick. That blood was too fresh, those Walkers too close. If those door locks go-"

"We'll start plans in the morning," Rick said nodding tiredly. "Let people get some sleep. If Jenner's right and we've only got until this time tomorrow, we need to work quick. And we'll all do that better with level heads." She nodded, in full agreement with that assessment. It was what he added after that had her stomach clenching. "Until we get out we keep the possibility that we're all infected between us. Alright?"

"I—" Callie had started to object, but part of her knew that maybe, just maybe Rick was right. She nodded her head then. And each of them had moved to their rooms, and then to the locker rooms to get cleaned up.

It was hours later now, well after midnight, and Callie finally pushed to her feet and turned off the scalding water. Her skin was red from the heat of it, but still she was wracked with shivers. She balled up the clothing she was wearing, and slipped on Daryl's large t-shirt. The one she'd slept in last night, and had walked around with Gracie in that morning. The feel of the worn fabric as it slipped over her skin reminded her of the man himself. Those warm calloused hands, that for a long time now had mixed with those piercing straightforward blue eyes and made her feel safe.

Protected.

Running her hands over her face, she settled them on her mouth and stared at her tired reflection. With a sigh she left the locker room, carrying her the blood-stained shirt and pants. Her legs were bare Daryl's shirt settling somewhere around mid-thigh. Her equally bare feet slapping loudly in the empty corridor as she walked. She found herself outside of her brother's room, that piece of duct tape with his name scrawled on it screaming at her.

She pushed open the door and let the light from the hallway filter into the dark space. Stepping inside she left the door partially ajar as she made her way towards the bed, and plopped down. Her clothes fell from her arms, her eyes reading the words written on that wall. Her eyes slid around the room, the photos she had torn off of the wall scattered on the floor. The only thing out of place in the otherwise neat and tidy room. She picked up one that had landed on the bed, and stared at her brother's face. The face of his wife, and his children.

The tears began to fall, sliding off the bed and onto the ground among the scattered photos. She wasn't surprised when she heard the door open, the shaft of light growing a bit and then receding to nothing as he closed the door behind him. She wasn't surprised at all, because she'd felt him standing outside that door. Felt his stare before that when it had followed her from the locker room after her shower.

She wasn't surprised because she'd left the door open for him. Regardless of what she'd promised Rick, she had to leave it open for him. That feeling when she put his shirt on after her shower practically screamed at her to.

She let him walk in, let the silence settle between them, the smell of the cigarette he was smoking calming her nerves as she breathed. He flicked the switch on the small lamp on the night stand, the tiny bit of light illuminating everything in muted hues. He walked around to her, his bare feet coming to a stop right beside her.

She could feel his eyes on her now, felt when they slid to the floor and the scattered photos. Felt even more when they lifted to the wall where the message was scrawled. Watched his cigarette fall to the tile floor and roll just a bit away from them. Her eyes remained on that cigarette, burning away to nothing, as he took one stilted stiff step closer to that wall.

"The fuck?" Daryl said, his harsh voice a whisper in the barely lit room. Callie snorted back a chuckle at his very Daryl-reaction. Callie's eyes lifted up to him, watched as he walked past where she still sat and right up to that open wall safe, and those words. His eyes flew back to her. They were wide, angry, confused, everything that she was sure had played over her own face only hours ago when she and Rick had first found them. He spared one more look at the wall, then closed the distance between them in two long angry strides. His hands were on her arms, and he dragged her up from the floor. The picture she'd been holding falling to the ground with the others. She was on her toes, her face an inch from his as he stared down at her.

"The fuck is that?" Daryl tossed his head angrily indicating the wall behind him. "Those fuckers playing more sick jokes on you?" He pulled her closer, his eyes sliding over her, to the clothes on the ground. His hand on her left arm loosened just a bit, as he obviously saw the blood on her shirt on the floor. "They hurt you?"

"No," Callie shook her head and let her forehead fall to his chest. Taking a deep breath of him, that familiar scent of sweat, woods, and cigarettes. His body tensed under her, hands tightening just a bit. "No, it's not my blood. And it's not a joke." She tilted her head up to look at his confused face. "There are Walkers in the Research Wing." She closed her eyes and let her head fall again as she began to chuckle. She pushed away from him, desperate to put space between them, but his hands held tight. Her eyes met his and held. "God. I shouldn't be telling you this. I shouldn't. I promised. But I -"

"Promised who?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Rick." Daryl's jaw clenched as she said it, and his head nodded. He'd seen Rick with her obviously. Seen them both walking towards the locker rooms, blood staining their shirts. He'd assumed it was Rick she was talking about. "He said not to tell." She continued shaking her head.

"But you-" he waited for her to finish that last sentence. Eager to hear just what had made her go against Rick. Daryl knew that Callie respected and trusted Rick. Knew she wouldn't do something like that idly.

"I needed to tell," she looked up at him. "I needed to tell you."

"Not Danny," Daryl said raising a brow, and she let her head fall to his chest again. "Not Dale, not fuckin' Shane or anyone else. Me."

"Just you," she said quietly into his chest. She looked up at him, and his eyes slid back to the wall as he tried to understand. Tried to gather up his wits enough to understand everything that was being tossed at him. "Jenner says it's in our blood. The virus, whatever it is. That we're all carriers. We're all infected." Daryl's jaw clenched as he stared at the words, his hands still tight on her upper arms

"You believe him?"

"I –" she stopped, looked at the wall over his shoulder and then shook her head. Thinking back to what Rick said. Hearsay. Spouted by men who were obviously insane. "I don't know."

"Yeah, you do." He said and she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." She closed her eyes and lowered her chin to her chest. "I believe him. I can't explain it, but I do." She looked up at him, watched his eyes lower to the small space between them, his eyes taking in the shirt she was wearing. "What do you think?"

"It don't matter," Daryl said quietly a simple shrug of his shoulder, and those piercing straightforward eyes just staring at the ground, the space between them. "Not one fuckin' bit. We're alive now. So we keep on bein' alive," He lifted his eyes to her, and she felt her heart stop. "Why'd you let me know? Why go against Rick?"

"I trust Rick, I do." She said shaking her head. "I understand what he's saying about not telling everyone. But," she took a breath and looked up at him again. "You and me, we've shared a good bit of ourselves over the past month. I didn't want this secret to come between," she moved her hand awkwardly between that seemingly smaller space between their bodies smiling up at him. "I didn't want it to come between whatever the fuck this is. Dangerous or not, Daryl. I like this," she moved her hand between them again, letting her hand rest on his chest. Her fingers tapped idly. "Shoot me now, okay?"

His lips lifted, a bare hint of that smirk that he had. That one that always seemed to make her smile. He shook his head and again let his eyes roam over her body, as far down as they would go. She suddenly felt every bit of exposed skin she was showing flash with heat. He stepped closer, his eyes coming to rest on her lips. She felt her heart start to hammer in her chest.

"You really believe what Jenner said?" Daryl asked finally, one hand moving up so that he could bite at his thumbnail. "You think we're all infected." She nodded, and he chewed his thumbnail a bit more, before nodding his head. He ran that nail over his bottom lip, brushing it over that scattered stubble under his bottom lip and stared down between them for a moment. Then he put that hand to the side of her face, and let his thumb run along her jaw, and over her bottom lip. "Then I guess this," he lifted his hand from her jaw moved two fingers between them and smirked, "ain't the most dangerous thing out there no more."

She sucked in a breath just as his lips crushed into hers. Her arms flung themselves around his neck, and she gave herself over to his lips. His hand again tangled in her hair, the other to her hip. Their lips battled for dominance. Bodies flush now, no more space between. Skin hot to the touch, and breathing erratic as they barely broke for air between kisses. Callie felt Daryl's hand slide down her hip, settle on her bare thigh, and her teeth came down on his bottom lip as she sucked at it. That warm calloused hand was sending different kinds of chills through her, coiling her spine and arching her back as his bottom lip slowly exited her lightly closed teeth. He then moved those lips in a trail of hot wet kisses from her jaw down her neck.

His hand tightened on her thigh, fingers kneading into her bare flesh. She felt him shiver too, as his fingers worked over the skin of her thigh, pulling her closer, inching those fingers higher. Suddenly she pulled away, hands to his chest. He stared down at her, his blue eyes darkened with desire. Shaking her head she realized the previous times he'd kissed her had only been the tip of the iceberg compared to the heat rolling in those eyes now. She bit at her lip and held him back as he moved forward.

"Daryl, there's more," she said in a breathless voice that she barely recognized as her own. "There's more I need to tell you."

"It can wait," Daryl growled, moving in again, flattening her hands to his chest. His lips were on hers again, and she felt herself being pushed backwards. One small step and the back of her knees hit the bed. She felt her body lowering, and what should have been an uncontrolled descent into the madness of the moment, was guided quite expertly by Daryl's single knee placed between hers on the bed.

He stretched out on top of her, his long hard body fitting just right over hers. Her breath came out in a shaking rasp of want as she pushed herself into that hard mass of a body over hers. Those wonderful whispering hairs around his mouth scratching at her mouth as he kissed her. His head lifted then, eyes connecting with hers for one moment, before his lips pressed into hers again. One deep, heated kiss, and he was gone again, trailing those lips down her neck.

His hand left her hair, and her body arched as he settled himself between her legs. She moaned, her hands grasping at the back of his shirt, pulling and tugging to get it off. He pushed up on to his knees between her legs, looking down at her as he easily slipped the shirt off and tossed it aside. His eyes narrowed, as her hands went to his bare chest now, working over the muscles the scars. She slipped hers behind his neck then and lifted herself halfway, pulling his lips back to hers.

There was no way she was letting him shut down on her. Not now.

He kissed her hungrily then, his hand back on her thigh pulling her leg again so that it bent and rested over his hip. God, she let her head fall back as he rocked against her. That hardening length so close, only her underwear and his jeans and whatever the fuck he may have been wearing under them coming between them. Her back arched again as he moved, the friction feeling so good that her blood began to fucking boil with anticipation.

The hand that had been in her hair slid over those healing scratches again, followed this time by his lips as he worked her skin. She felt herself begin to rock against him as his jean clad hardness pushed more forcefully into her.

"Fuck," he said on a harsh whisper, as his hand moved down her front over her breast.

"God," she said at nearly the same time. Feeling that hand move lower, and lower still so that it slid under her shirt and behind so he could pull at her back. Arching her spine, lifting her from the bed to remove the shirt. She smiled idly at how easily the shirt was gone, his hands now moving over her bare abdomen.

"Why the fuck did I put a bra on?" She said it out loud, or at least she assumed she did because he chuckled as his lips worked their way over the item in question. Hot air breathing against her already straining nipples, causing sweat to prickle over her skin.

He pushed himself at her again, the chuckle dying on his lips as he groaned when she rolled her hips. His hand on her thigh moved up, a finger hooking into her underwear. She felt his body quake just a bit, controlled chaos riding above her as her hands slid down his chest, settling at the waistband of his jeans. Her fingers working the button on his jeans. Her motions were frantic, both of their breathing erratic and hot. She slapped at his hand when it moved to help her and she swore he grumbled something akin to 'bitch' before returning to torturing her breasts with his mouth. The air in the room was thick, hard to breath as her fingers finally got the button undone. A moan that sounded more like a guttural growl filled the air as he moved forward, thrusting himself at her hand as it snaked into his pants.

A pounding at the door had Daryl's head shooting up, and both of their eyes hazy eyes going to the door. Her hands had stilled on his jeans, his body instinctively moving against her and that hand. His eyes fell back down to her, practically naked and writhing below him, her hand pressing into his cock. He moved again, rolled his shoulders and growled as the pounding continued.

Louder. More insistent.

"I swear to God, if that's fuckin' Glenn, I'm gonna kill 'im this time." Daryl pushed up a bit so that he was again on his knees between her legs. The desperate sound of the loud pounding on the door dragging his attention from Callie as her hands moved slowly off of him. She pushed up on an elbow, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Her hand settled on his bare chest, as her eyes settled warily on the door.

The pounding continued. Faster. Harder. Hard enough to make the door vibrate as whoever it was continued to pound. Muffled cries could be heard through the thick metal door.

"I don't think that's Glenn," Callie said, her hand still on his chest. Daryl growled, gave her one last look and then ran his hands through his hair before working his way off of the bed. Callie was sliding off the bed, clad only in her bra and panties, her eyes searching around for her shirt. Daryl grabbed it off the floor beside him and tossed it to her.

"Here," He gave her a look that said he was anything but happy about her putting that item back on. "Stay behind me," he spat over his shoulder, eyes going back to the door as he walked forward. His pants still undone and loose around his hips, scarred back bare to her as he moved slowly towards the door, and the pounding that just wouldn't stop. His eyes skipped back towards her, watching as she slipped that shirt on. Shaking his head he ran his hand over one eye rubbing hard, clearing his head. "Better fuckin' be life or death on the other side of this door."

Callie couldn't even smile, her heart hammering so hard with the strange pounding. She stepped up, close to Daryl, her hand on his back. He stopped looking back at her angrily as she shook her head and came to stand beside him. They were still a good way from the door when the pounding suddenly stopped.

A strange silence followed. A silence that had Callie gripping Daryl's arm and wishing Rick had given her back the Fat Lady.

A moment later the door flew open, bodily knocked open by the shoulder of the man on the other side. The blood-soaked screaming man on the other side. Daryl practically threw Callie all the way behind him, putting his body between her and the man running headlong into the room.

"Help me," The man looked up, his eyes shifting around and then locking on Callie. He dove for her, Daryl again putting himself between the two, pushing Callie to the wall with one arm while he fought off the man with the other. Daryl's eyes took in the sight of the scalpel in the man's hands and he backed up, desperate to keep himself between Callie and the maniac. Callie's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Paul Deitz lifted the hand holding the scalpel and rubbed his clenched fist at his temple. Callie put a hand to Daryl's shoulder, trying to move closer. Daryl shrugged her off, shaking his head and pushing her back. But she shook her head and put her hand to his shoulder again moving him. He growled, but let her move so that she stood beside him.

"Paul," Callie said, gaining the man's wide eyed attention.

"You," he pointed the gun at her and Daryl shielded her again. "You need to get me out. Take me with you."

"Paul, are you hurt? Are you bit?" Callie asked, peeking her head around Daryl. Moving him as Paul's wide eyes slid around the room. She saw the blood on from his neck, his arm, his abdomen. There really wasn't any other explanation. The bruises and cuts on his face, his arms, his hands. She knew there were Walkers down here. But she couldn't see distinct bite marks. Daryl stiffened and her hands tightened on his arm as she moved forward.

Paul's head began to shake back and forth, his eyes wide as he repeated one word. "No. No. No."

"Found him!" A voice Callie recognized immediately sounded, and again she found herself pushed back. Daryl had her against the wall, his back to her front as he shielded her, pressing her into that wall as she struggled to see around his frame. Santos entered the room, and Callie watched his eyes slide over the disheveled and barely dressed Daryl. His eyes caught hers then, that slick smile sliding on his face. The same smile he'd given to her when he threatened her earlier.

"No." Paul was saying, his hands reaching out towards Daryl and Callie as two other men in fatigues, men she didn't know the names of grabbed his arms. They pulled poor Paul out of the room, leaving his echoing "No. No."

"Sorry, 'bout that," Santos said, his eyes roaming over Daryl with a sneer, then to Callie. His eyes went from her toes, up her bare legs slowly, and she found herself clinging to Daryl's arm when his eyes finally rested on hers. "Well, I guess we'll let you two get back to things." Daryl lunged forward at the man and he raised one hand, while the other went to the gun resting at his thigh. Callie pulled back on Daryl and he shrugged out of her hold. "G'night sweetheart."

Callie swallowed back the reply on the tip of her tongue, the bad taste that man left too much to get through. Her hand went to her head as the door closed behind the chuckling Santos, swinging back open slightly due to the now broken lock. Her legs wobbled and her back hit the wall. Daryl ran his hands through his hair turning to face her. His eyes hit hers and he let out a gruff sigh.

"Fuck."Daryl growled shaking his head. His hands went to his undone fly and he began to button and zip. "Guess you'd better start tellin' me 'bout that other shit now."

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear _

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_~Secrets / One Republic_

_AN: HAHAHAHA! I love me a good end to a chapter. This one took me a while to figure out. And I hope you like where we're going. These past few chapters have been killing me. Trying to keep it interesting, but also keep the romance. I hope you all enjoyed the Callie/Daryl interaction here. Poor man, just keeps getting interrupted. I can only hope that Daryl's reaction to Callie spilling the secret to him wasn't too out of character. I went back and forth with it for a while before I finally just said, "fuck it. I'm doing it." _

_We're going to be hitting a bit of action in the next couple chaps, and if you haven't guessed, a bit more trouble with Walkers. _

_And now for the fun!_

_LadyLecter47: I can always seem to count on your early review! You rock! So glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you really hope you like where we went, and where we're still going. Oh, and were you pleased with the bit of Daryl and Callie interaction there… _

_AlabastR: HAHAHA! All I thought when I read your review was "Shit, that sounds like what Merle would say!" Hopefully you see he's got his reasons, but that they're getting harder and harder to justify. Especially when he can't seem to get his body and mind on the same page. I think he may just about have given up… but you know Daryl. Anyway, I put a little shout out to you in there… Callie using your little euphemism for Garrison That Fucking Guy… Oh, and I believe you put some money down on something…I may have to pay out… we'll see huh? Hope you enjoyed this one. Love ya!_

_AngieInWonderland: Congrats on being review number 100! Quite the honor! And glad that it gets to go to you. Your reviews always make me smile. The length, the depth in which you go through the chapter. It's almost like just talking out the plot with a good friend. I think the trouble with believing that any of the people in the CDC are 'good guys' is hard…especially when, as Jenner has pointed out, they're all insane. But I think we can trust Kowalski, at least as much as you can trust anyone. The message wasn't left by Kowalski, but he knew about it and was helping to get Callie to understand. Wallace and Garrison not being in these chapters is definitely not a good sign, something which I'm thinking you see more in the coming chaps as the crew tries to make its escape. Rick is a character I love in the series, and I hope that I'm playing him right. I strive to make sure that my OC's blend in with the entire cast… with so many it gets hard but I hope that it's working. The scene with the board games was SO hard to try and remember who was all there, what they would be doing…god my head was hurting after writing that. I saw Daryl in my head, not really wanting to yell at Ben for the puzzle, just being fucking bored out of his damn mind. But it was really his only choice. Not one for card games, and definitely not one for fuckin' monopoly you know what I mean. Thanks so much for your thoughts, and attention to each chapter…And a huge thank you for reading A Thousand Words, and enjoying what I've put there. I'm gonna give you that request… so keep an eye out for it._

_Cotton Strings: Call me Captain Suspense. I'm so glad that it came through as suspenseful. I was hoping it would. It was in my head, and it's nice to hear that. Hope you enjoyed this installment! Keep on reading._

_Rednecks 'n Angels: I tried to hurry, I really did! Santos is an uber creep, and sadly he's gonna get a bit more uber creepy before the end. But don't worry, comeuppance is on its way for everyone. Happy reading!_

_Okay, so that's all for now. I'm diligently working on the next chapter, but I'm not sure how soon it's going to be up. Once I get a good flow down I can usually get through it in no time…but the Hubby's going away for the weekend and I've got a seven-month-old terror on my hands…so cross your fingers._

_See you next chapter!_


	23. The Man Comes Around

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Holy Shit, have y'all looked at the word count of this mother! My great God. Am I allowed to self-proclaim this story as Epic? If not, oh well…cause damn this took off and became some kind of long winded monster on me in no time flat. God bless you all for sticking with me, on this apparently Epic journey I've created. _

_Okay, enough of that. _

_We're hitting some crazy times here people. While the clock we know and love from Season 1 hasn't been mentioned, the timer has started. The crew's gotta get themselves out and back to the 'safety' of the outside world. Buckle up and get ready. _

_As always read, review and enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 22: The Man Comes Around**

Callie woke slowly, her eyes blinking open slowly, as they normally would have before the world ended. Her heart rate, for the first time in a long time wasn't beating at a speed that made her feel the need to go for an aspirin to settle it before the inevitable heart attack. And for once, the warmth that she felt wasn't the oppressive heat of a sweltering Georgia summer morning but a welcoming cocoon begging her to stay put a bit longer.

The wound of the soft whimpering was the only thing that could have been thought of a strange. But in reality that was normal now compared to the shock of a good sleep, and a relatively peaceful wake up.

Callie let her eyes open fully, a tiny smile on her lips as she tightened her body around the tiny form of Gracie cuddled into her body. She hushed the little girl with an almost silent sound that always seemed to soothe the girl back to sleep. She ran her hand over the little girl's arms, rubbing slightly as she snuggled in closer to Callie seeking the comfort and security that Callie's embrace offered to her slightly shaking little form.

No, the whimpering wasn't odd, Callie thought as she let her eyes slide over the slowly stilling form of Gracie. The girl's face now buried against Callie's chest, her curl-covered head snuggled under her chin. The whimpering was quite normal after months and months of waking like this. It was the tanned arm draped over her, the warm heat of the body spooning her from behind, and the feel of steady breathing hitting her ear and sending chills down her spine that got to her. _That_ was out of the ordinary.

Not unwelcome. But definitely not the norm.

Callie's eyes closed as Gracie whimpered again but started to settle back down in her arms. She let herself get wrapped up in that warmth at her back, that strong arm draped over her midsection. Trying to hold onto this feeling, a feeling that should have been completely foreign, but really just felt completely right.

The hand that had wrapped itself around her and settled itself low on her belly began to move. Calloused fingers ghosting over the skin of her bare midsection, thanks to the t-shirt she was wearing riding up during the night. The gentle caress sending chilling reminders of that same hand ghosting over her bare skin hours ago. She bit her lip and tried not to squirm as that hand continued to move, sliding up onto her elbow then over her forearm where it rested across Gracie's little body. She felt him shift and move behind her, and she turned her head to look at him. Curiosity making it completely impossible to feign sleep any longer.

Daryl was up on his elbow, his sleepy eyes blinking and then squinting in what Callie took for confusion. She was surprised to see that his eyes weren't on her though. They had settled on Gracie, still whimpering as she snuggled deeper into the covers wrapped around her. Daryl's hand moved from Callie's forearm, as if without his brain's permission, and a single calloused finger picked at the curl laying over the little girl's face blocking it from his view.

Callie bit her lip as she watched the man hovering over her. His eyes were narrowed and he bit at the inside of his cheek as he used that single finger to slide that offending curl from Gracie's face and back behind her ear. The girl's eyes remained closed, her mouth still moving as she snuggled in deeper and deeper, but the whimpering slowly began to stop. Signaling that the girl was slowly waking up.

Daryl's eyes twitched, his finger hovering over Gracie's face for a moment, and Callie just watched him. There was some kind of war going on in that man's mind. Emotions flickering in his piercing blue eyes that he hadn't really been expecting to feel, thoughts that he didn't want to be thinking but couldn't stop from milling about in his half asleep state. Things that Callie had no hope of being able to decipher. Things that he'd have to tell her himself, if he wanted her to know.

"She's fine," Callie said her voice raspy from sleep. She swallowed and bit at her bottom lip as his eyes suddenly snapped to her. He was looming over her, his body pressed into her back as his hand slid slowly back heading towards where it had rested before. His eyes sliding to that bare skin for just a moment, as if leading his hand there, before his gaze came back to her eyes. "This is how she usually wakes up. Even before-" she shook her head. "Nightmares, you know."

Daryl continued to stare down at her, and Callie began to question if the man were even awake. If he even realized what he was doing. His hand stopped mid-course and moved again up her forearm back to her elbow. That hand hadn't touched her yet, but she could feel the sensation as if it had. And it made her shiver again. Up over her shoulder now and up to her face. That single finger, hooked around a strand of her hair that lay across her face and tucked down around her neck. He pulled it slightly, the sensation of the hair moving along her skin causing her to quiver just a bit. He hooked it behind her ear, the other fingers joining now and he caressed the side of her face with the back of them. He was still staring, that unknown something still in the back of those piercing eyes in the dim light from the lamp on the side table. The only light in the room. His head bent down, just a bit, so close now that his breath was mixing with hers. Tantalizing her lips to the point that she had to wet them. She just had to. And he watched that movement with a heat growing in those eyes of his, replacing that unknown something with a look she was happy to say was becoming very, very familiar to her.

And then he was pulling away, that hand moving from her face and pressing tight first into his left eye then his right. Like he was trying to rub them awake. Rub some fucking sense into them. She smiled as his hand roughly went through his hair and he sent his gaze around the room. His room, the one he'd claimed when they arrived. The one he'd practically dragged her and Gracie to only three hours ago.

"Time's it?" he asked groggily pushing up higher on his elbow. Desperate to put a space between them. She felt the hardness behind his jeans for that instant that he'd pressed closer. That hardness that she'd had her hands on hours before, and that she'd almost had the luxury of feeling up close and personal. She shivered a bit, shaking her head and lifting her own hand from Gracie's body to run it over her face. Desperate to rub some fucking sense into her own head.

"Almost six," Callie said her eyes sliding to the clock on the nightstand, stifling a small yawn. She felt his gaze slip back down to her and looked over her shoulder, letting the movement roll her onto her back. Daryl looked down at her, that hand sliding down his still bleary face, that thumbnail of his riding over his lower lip as he bit at the inside of his mouth. She pushed her hand up to her forehead, dragging the rest of her tangled mess of hair out of the way of her eyes. And he just stared down at her, memories of last night dragging his gaze down to where her shirt had ridden up.

"Fuck," he said finally shaking his head and running his hand through his hair again. He rolled away from her, giving her a perfect view of his again bare scarred back as he put both hands to his hair. He sat there for a moment before pushing to his feet, adjusting his jeans on his hips no doubt snarling at the uncomfortable feel of waking up in them. And the constriction of the hard-on he was apparently trying to will away. "I gotta piss." She chuckled and shook her head and continued to watch him.

Sleep disheveled, shirtless Daryl fucking Dixon walking around was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had witnessed in quite a long time. Perhaps ever. And she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy the show. She shifted around in the bed pushing up on her elbow, as he moved along, his eyes downcast as he continued to rub at his head and pull his hair slightly. She watched him walk around the foot of the bed, his hands still running in his short sandy hair, her eyes eating in the sight of him in the dim light. Shadows defining the groove of well-defined muscles that rippled and moved as he walked. He grabbed his shirt from the chair he'd tossed it on, only four hours ago, and dragged it over his head roughly. Thus bringing an end to the show.

"Good mornin' to you too," Callie quipped, getting him to look back at her just as his hand settled on the door knob. He glared at her, but it was half hearted.

"Whatever," Daryl grumbled after a beat as he opened the door and blinked rapidly at the bright light on the other side. Sliding his eyes back to her, running them from her bare wiggling toes to her smiling lips, he let a smirk ride his lips for a split second. "Get dressed, girl. Got shit to do."

Callie laughed and Daryl opened the door the rest of the way and closed it behind him. Falling back into the bed, Callie put her hand over her eyes and let the smile stay on her face for a few moments longer. She felt Gracie stir a bit and lifted her head to see the little girl now on her back settled in the crook of Callie's shoulder just looking up at her. Gracie was looking at her, that tiny little smile and beautiful blue eyes of hers saying more than any words.

"Not one word from you missy," Callie said chuckling a bit as she pulled the little girl close to her and kissed her head. Gracie snuggled in deeper to Callie's embrace and Callie felt herself smiling sadly.

After Paul and Santos had broken into Bobby's room, and Callie had regained her wits from the heated almost but no cigar that had occurred, she and Daryl had retired to the cafeteria. As Daryl put it, they both needed a fuckin' drink. They'd sat at one of the large tables, chairs and the long lacquered surface of the table acting as a barrier between them. Because as potent a mood-killer as a bloody screaming man bursting into your room was, there was still a heat and need rolling between them that just wouldn't seem to go away.

Danny would have been making a crack about blue balls. And as Callie had watched Daryl shift awkwardly on the seat, angrily pulling at the bottle of Southern Comfort and glaring over at her, she figured he would be right on the nose with that one.

Callie had gone over pretty much everything that had happened, from her and Rick finding the writing on the wall, the horror and gore covering the Research Wing, and finally to Jenner. Daryl had pretty much summed up everything by snatching the Southern Comfort bottle from her outstretched hand and grumbling.

"I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk," he took a long swig and then stared down the table at her. They sat in silence for a good long while. Sharing drinks from the bottle, smoking cigarettes, trying not to stare too long at the other's eyes.

And that's just how Jenna had found them. She'd stumbled groggily in, rubbing at her own eyes with a sleepy, red-eyed Gracie in tow. Jenna looked at Callie with a bit of a raised brow, her hand rubbing at her eyes. Jenna's brows stayed in that questioning height, not voicing the question, 'Am I interrupting?' but saying it loud and clear all the same. Callie had got to her feet, took Gracie up in her arms and ushered the still practically asleep Jenna out into the hallway.

Callie had returned to the table, sitting now with Gracie snuggled on her lap. She and Daryl returned to their silent game for a while longer, until Gracie and Callie both yawned so big that Daryl's brows damn near lifted off of his face in amusement as he watched them. Callie had remembered saying something about hitting the sack, and getting to her feet.

Daryl was right there beside her, his warm calloused hand at her elbow guiding her down the hallway.

"I think I can make it to my room on my own, Daryl." Callie had said smiling at the grumbling man as they walked. His eyes had shifted slightly, first to her then to Gracie looking at him over top of Callie's wounded shoulder, where she'd settled the girl out of habit.

"Ain't going to your room," Daryl had grumbled running his hand over his head before he grabbed Gracie out of her arms and began walking off. Callie was left dumbstruck for a moment, watching the man carry the little girl away. "C'mon, girl. Move your feet. Fuckin' tired."

And she'd done just that, moved her feet, staring at his back as he turned into a room at the end of the hallway. She'd stopped, at the door watching as he set Gracie on the bed. He'd turned to face her then, and she jutted her hip, looking at him with a bit of a raised brow. His eyes had slid up her bare legs then, and he rubbed idly at the back of his head when he finally raised his eyes to hers. He was going for angry, but you could tell he was just worried, scared, a bit on edge.

"Ya ain't sleeping alone," Daryl said at that point. "So it's either y'all sleep here, or I go with you to your room." He lifted a hand at her and opened his eyes wide as if just remembering something very important. "Ya ain't going back to that room of your brothers either. Not alone. You get me?"

"You've got this all sorts of figured out, don't ya?" Callie had said then, as she stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her, and settled her back against it as she smiled down at Gracie as she fiddled with the badge she had pinned to her shirt. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Not even close," Daryl said. At that point Gracie yawned, which began a horrible cycle of yawning. Callie didn't even really remember getting into the bed. But she did remember Daryl hadn't been in it when she'd first fallen asleep.

Slipping her feet to the ground now, Callie let her eyes wander around the dimly lit room. Neat and tidy, just like their campsite at the Quarry had been. Habits were hard to kill, especially ones that were so deeply ingrained from an entire life worth of learning them. And Callie expected that Daryl had learned quite a bit more than just his horrible social skills from Merle. Just like she and Bobby had learned from her dad and Uncle Tug about bouncing quarters on your bed.

From the looks of the small amount of stuff outside of Daryl's two bags, Callie knew exactly what it was that Daryl had learned. Neat, tidy, not too much stuff. No knick-knacks or personal items of any kind. No items that you couldn't pack up and carry in an instant. She could almost hear Merle's voice echoing around that sparse room. _Don't you put roots down, unless you plan on dying there, brother of mine. _

She smiled as he looked down at Gracie, maybe understanding a tiny bit of what had been playing in Daryl's minds moments ago when he woke to woman and child in his bed. She put her hand out to Gracie, and the little girl hopped down from the bed.

"C'mon, Gracie-baby," Callie said heading towards the door. "Let's go get us a shower. May be the last one we get to take for a while." She squeezed Gracie's hand and gave one last look to Daryl's room and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Rick ran his hand tiredly down his face as he watched Callie and Gracie walk into the cafeteria. Both freshly showered from the looks of the wet hair they were both sporting. He gave her a quick smile in return to her small wave before sipping at his coffee. He wasn't really surprised that she was the first one up. Hell, he doubted that she'd slept at all.<p>

Considering the length of the yawn she tried to hide as she moved over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Considering the circles under her eyes. Yeah, he would have bet everything he owned that she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, if any.

He hoped she got at least some. Because he sure as hell hadn't.

Rick rubbed at his eyes, and took another sip of the coffee he held in his hand. Gracie walked up to the table with the glass of juice that Callie had poured her held tightly in her two little hands. Rick smiled as he saw the glint from his badge on her little sundress. He moved his eyes over her, chuckling a bit at the tattered pair of jeans and boots on her feet. Obviously Callie dressed the girl to be ready to leave. He moved forward then and pulled out the chair for her as she set the cup down, and without even really thinking about it he lifted the little girl into the chair and pushed her in.

Rick sipped again at his coffee, his eyes sliding to the clock on the wall near the door. 6:22 AM. A voice in the back of his mind screamed the words: An ungodly hour. Then again, when you hadn't slept at all any hour was ungodly.

Rick hadn't even really tried to sleep. He hadn't gone back to his and Lori's room. Hadn't really wanted to try, the rift that was growing there was something he didn't need to have clouding his mind. Especially not when he need all of his wits about him if he was going to get her and Carl, and everyone else to safety.

He instead found himself standing in the shower for a good long while, and then heading to the rec room. Where he'd planned on being alone. But he wasn't.

Shane had been sitting there in the dark, just staring at the little glass wall of beer bottles that he was getting oh so good at making around himself. His eyes had settled on Rick in what could only be described as complete and total shock when he walked in. And his expression when Rick walked up closer to him, turned to something else. Something Rick didn't have a mind to be able to read at the moment. Didn't want to read.

They'd sat in silence for a little while, Rick snatching a couple of beers from Shane's unopened stash. Nursing two, while Shane downed four. And that fact had made him smile. Some things it seemed never really would change, even if the world ended around them. Rick had been more than happy to sit in silence, not really wanting to voice things that he wasn't quite ready to voice. But Shane. Something seemed to be eating at him. Something that had apparently caused him to have a nightmare so vivid and horrid that he'd taken his own nails to his neck.

Or at least that's what he'd told Rick. What he wanted Rick to believe. Rick merely nodded, with a mumbled "Never known you to do that." Which threw Shane back into staring at his wall of glass bottles, mumbling something along the lines of "Ain't like me at all." Minutes later Shane started rubbing at his chin, and Rick knew what that meant. Knew that something brewing behind Shane's glass barrier was about to break through.

"I'm sorry," Shane muttered, causing Rick to raise his brows as he sipped at his beer. "Rick, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Rick said, watching as Shane lifted his blood-shot tired eyes to him. The man's mind was battling something. And the way he was looking at Rick, well, he could tell that eventually Shane was going to drag him into that battle.

"For it all. For leaving you in that hospital," Shane dragged his hand over his face as he shook his head. "I shoulda—"

"Should have what? Dragged my comatose ass out of the hospital during the damned apocalypse?" Rick smiled tightly at Shane and watched as his friend, his brother, lifted those pained, tired eyes to him. "Shane you did what you had to do. You saved my family. Lori. Carl. You kept them safe." He leaned forward. "You did what you had to do, and I don't fault you doing it."

"It's not what you would have done," Shane said in a matter-of-fact tone, his eyes hard as he stared at Rick. Rick simply smiled and shook his head, his eyes held to Shane's.

"No, it isn't," Rick said taking a sip of his beer, staring at the man across from him."There are a great many things that you _would_ do, that I wouldn't." Shane's body stiffened, and Rick sipped his beer.

"Yeah," Shane said quietly sipping his own beer now. And there it was. Shane stared at Rick for a moment, picking and choosing his way around words in his mind. The look in his eye when he stared at Rick confirmed something for Rick. A great many somethings. And Rick nodded his head, realizing that someday Shane wouldn't just be dragging him into a battle, but pulling him kicking and screaming into an all our war.

But not now. Not here.

"A one armed prostitute by the name of Lola comes to mind," Rick said lifting a brow then at Shane causing the man to nearly spit out his beer as he looked up confusedly. "That's definitely one thing you did, that I wouldn't ever," he leaned forward a bit in his seat. "EVER, have done."

"Fuck, man," Shane said running his hand over his already disheveled dark hair and scratching at the back of his head. "You gonna hold that over me 'til I die ain't ya." Shane smiled up at Rick. And Rick smiled back at the first sincere smile his friend had given him since he'd stepped foot out of that damn white cube truck. Shane was nodding his head now, and Rick was sipping at his beer. "I tell you what, brother, she sure as hell knew what to do with that fuckin' hand she had left though."

They'd shared a few more laughs after that, until Rick got to his fourth beer. They'd fallen silent then, and Rick sobered his friend up by telling him what had transpired with Callie in the Research Wing. Wallace snapping. Callie's brother getting people to safety. Garrison's plan to eradicate the problem. The CDC shutting down and pretty much taking them with it. Shane had sat with Rick in silence after that, only a few shakes of his head to really let Rick know the man was still with him. Rick had stared at Shane during that time, watching the man come to grips with what he said. The anger rolling over his shoulders as he almost jumped to his feet with his want to act now. Act rashly.

He'd watched Shane and sipped at the glass of water he'd grabbed before starting with the serious conversation. He'd sipped it and bit at the inside of his cheek, knowing that Shane wasn't in a mind to hear the other half of what he and Callie had learned in that dark room with Jenner. Hell, Rick still wasn't of a mind to handle, or believe that one.

When that clock over the door had hit 6 AM Rick nodded and let Shane go off to do the wake-up calls to everyone. And douse his own ass in a cold shower to sober him up the rest of the way. Now he was waiting, watching that clock click forward, but in his mind's eye it was moving the opposite direction. Clicking down at too fast a pace to leave any hope alive in Rick's brain.

His eyes moved to Callie, standing at the coffee pot staring down into her cup. Idly, as if in a trance herself Callie started filling a small plate up with the assorted tiny boxes of cereal and fruit cups, and poured a glass of milk. Grabbing a bowl, most likely for Gracie, her eyes lifted to that clock over the door.

He put his hand to Gracie's head and moved some of the still damp curls off of her shoulder, before setting his cup down and moving over to help Callie with the stuff she was currently juggling. His hand had just grabbed the plate causing her eyes to snap to him when people began to mill into the cafeteria.

"Six thirty? Honestly?" Danny's tired voice filtered in and Rick shot a look to him over Callie's shoulder. "An ungodly hour to be doing anything." Rick smiled, shaking his head as he chuckled and took the plate from the still stoic Callie. He shifted his eyes to her right as he caught sight of Lori coming and heading towards them. Callie reached over and grabbed his arm, causing his eyes to narrow as they met hers.

"Rick," she said, her voice whisper soft as she tightened her grip on his arm. Concern etched his brow as he settled the plate in his other hand and turned to her fully. "Rick. Last night. I—"

"Don't worry," Rick said and as she removed her hand from his arm, he put his hand to hers. He gave her a squeeze and then let his fingers slide off as he gave her another reassuring smile.

Callie narrowed her brow at him, watching as he grabbed the glass of milk she'd had and walked over to set it in front of Gracie. The table was filling up now and as Callie turned back to grab her coffee and the rest of the food she'd grabbed she caught sight of Lori behind her. She smiled at the woman, and watched as Lori slowly returned it before sliding her eyes towards Rick settling himself near Dale at the table.

Daryl walked in a few moments later and when his eyes met Callie's she gave him a small smile. They passed in relative silence, him going towards the coffee and her going to sit at the table with Gracie and the rest. Rick shot her a look, a small smile and she nodded her head. She was ready to get the fuck out of dodge now.

Callie's eyes lifted at the feel of a foreign stare on her back, and turned to see Lori still watching her. Danny had stepped up now, his hand to Lori's back and his mouth almost in her ear. After a moment, Lori shook her head as if clearing her mind, and nodded to Danny. He led her towards the table and gave Callie a bit of a shrug when she raised her brows at him.

She and Danny were going to have to have a bit of a talk when all this was out. In the middle of Rick and Lori was not a place that either of them should be.

Daryl, coffee in hand, settled his ass along the counter where the pot was. He looked over the group at the table, his eyes landing on the tiny forms of Gracie and Ben, and then to the now fully clothed Callie sitting between them. He took in three deep breaths as Miles and Jenna began bickering over something and watched as Danny tossed balled up napkins at them to get them to shut up. Callie was shaking her head and when she shifted her eyes over her shoulder to him, he shook his head at her.

Fuckin' bleedin' heart woman draggin' him into takin' care of this sorry group of-

"Alright everyone I know it's early," Rick's voice low and commanding broke into Daryl's thoughts and had him shifting his attention from the table to where Rick stood near the end of it. "Some things were brought to my attention-"

"Our attention," Callie put in, earning a wan smile from Rick who nodded his head.

"Our attention," he said continuing with a bit of a sad smile. "Last night Callie and I found out some information that we need to share with you." He looked around the group and put his hand to his chin. Daryl watched intently as Rick struggled with the secrets he had. Which ones to keep. Which ones to tell. Rick had that honest streak in him that seemed to be pushing and pulling him in opposite directions. Truthfully, Daryl was interested to see just what Rick decided to divulge. Because he knew that the secrets weren't sitting well with Callie, who kept her eyes glued to Gracie as she nibbled at her cereal.

"This place is set to go up in flames by midnight," a new voice entered the equation from the doorway, stealing the hard-fought words right out of Rick's mouth. Everyone was turning, wide eyed and scared to the source. Shane stood with one of the Army men who was looking at Callie with a sad sort of expression on his face.

"Kowalski," Callie said getting to her feet. "What are you—"

"Look, we don't have time," Kowalski said, giving a friendly pat to Shane's shoulder and pushing him in the room. Kowalski then turned and used his key card to apparently lock the door. "I'm here to help. Now, let's get to planning before anyone gets too worried about where I am. And why the fuck y'all decided to get up and have a pow wow so early."

* * *

><p>Danny walked with Glenn, Rick and Daryl behind the quick-footed Kowalski leading them into God fuckin' knew what. The discussion from a few hours ago had gone from bad to worse, to utterly fucked up and then just back to bad. No one really knew what to make of everything.<p>

Only Callie and Rick really seemed able to grasp the seriousness of the situation. And honestly, that was enough for Danny. He hadn't really felt right since they got here, so getting out didn't really seem like a bad idea.

What seemed like a bad fucking idea was them splitting up and heading into what Kowalski had termed "Walker infested areas". Their weapons were apparently on SL1 the level where their blood had been drawn and where they'd been left to wait in that conference room. Which had apparently been affected by the power shut downs and let a good number of Walkers invade it. Kowalski had only two other guns to spare, one was handed to Rick and Daryl had pretty much just up and grabbed the other one. Glaring at the wide-eyed Glenn who had originally put his hand out for it. So that left Danny and Glenn holding on to a couple of bats like that would do shit against a "Walker Infestation".

Maybe against _A_ Walker. But not a fuckin' infestation.

Danny grumbled at the ground and Daryl kicked at the back of his feet from his position at the rear of their little parade of idiocy. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes heavenward Danny shared a quick glance with Glenn peeking over his shoulder at him, and figured he really didn't have anything to grumble about. He'd volunteered after all.

Callie, of course, had stood up right away saying she was going with. And Danny had honest to God gotten a kick out of Rick's head shaking back and forth and Daryl pretty much uttering 'Fuck' after every word. "No fuckin' chance. No fuckin' way. Not fuckin' going." That wasn't really what he'd said, but in Danny's rewind playback that was really all he could come up with. The redneck had been livid. And Callie had been, for lack of a better word, shocked by his outburst.

"I already told you I ain't draggin' your ass outta no more fuckin' idiot situations. So stop tryin' to put yourself into 'em." Daryl had shook his head at her, and got real close. And Danny noted with a bit of a sly smile that Callie's usual angry rebuff was stilled by Daryl taking that one step closer and shakin' his head once. She'd rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest then and Daryl had walked over towards Rick.

Then there was Shane. Ah, Shane. Danny's lovely fuckin' headache that wouldn't go away. The man had pretty much rolled himself up into a whole mess of crazy and stated flatly that if fuckin' Dixon was going he was going. "Someone needs to watch his ass. Leave us all here to rot if he had a chance." Danny had watched as Callie merely shook her head and Daryl scoffed and said "Damn straight, but not today. Got me on a rare good day, Ponch."

"Enough," Rick had said lifting his hands and shaking his head at the two men. Danny had picked that time to stand up.

"I'll go." Danny then reached down and grabbed Glenn by the collar. "Me and G-man."

"What?" Glenn had practically screeched as Danny pulled him to his feet.

"Glenn's good when it comes to this shit." Danny said putting his arm around Glenn's shoulders. "Don't ask me how. Maybe some kind of ancient Chinese wisdom-" he looked at Glenn who grumbled 'dumbass' and then looked at Shane. "Me. I've just got this need to bash me a couple of Walkers. And I'd feel better leaving the ladies here as long as T-Dog wasn't the only thing that the people down here would be fearing. God knows, that Shane and T-Dog would be able to hold off more trouble from those soldiers than me and Glenn."

Rick was nodding his head at this time, and he didn't even look at Shane when he said 'okay'. Danny had walked up to Shane after they'd finished making their plans though, noting the way the man had just paced and paced, getting angrier and angrier with each steop. And even now as they walked up the darkened stairwell into apparently one of Dante's forgotten levels of Hell, his blood boiled just a bit.

"Shane," Danny said smiling but then dropping it as soon as the man turned to face him. "Look, I'm not good with subtlety. So," he stepped just a bit closer lowering his voice as the rest of the group milled about getting ready to go. "You've been giving me a fuckin' headache since the Quarry. And I am this close to doing something to fix it."

"Fuck off, Danny." Shane spat as he tried to push past him. Danny stayed the man with a hand to his shoulder, apparently shocking the bull of a man into stopping.

"Hush," Danny stepped forward again, low voice causing Shane's eyes to widen, and then narrow angrily. "I talk. You listen." Shane bristled and his jaw clenched. "You need to get your head on straight man. Twist it the fuck back around, get that crazy that's up in there all shook out, and get it back on straight. You are not that man," Danny lifted the finger of one hand pointing to Shane's neck and Shane inhaled sharply. Danny took that final step closer. Nose to nose with the man, they myth, the fuckin' headache, and said what was on his mind all night last night. "I swear to God. You pull that shit again and I. Will. End. You."

"Fuck outta here," Shane slammed his hand into Danny's shoulder causing Danny to spin around. He caught Shane by the arm and gave him a look.

"You keep them safe, Shane." Danny pulled on Shane's arm. Shook him just a bit. "Them women and babies. That is the man you are. The man I know you want to be."

Shane had walked off then, leaving Danny to tightly close his eyes and try and will the pounding behind his eyes to go away. Rick had walked up not long after, hands on his hips just staring at Danny for a good couple seconds.

"You ready?" Rick said finally, lifting up the bat Danny now held.

"To tell you the truth, Rick ol' buddy." Danny said taking the bat and smiling. "I could use me a fuckin' drink."

"So yes then," Rick said smiling and putting a hand to Danny's shoulder. He pulled Danny along and then shifted his eyes to Shane. Quietly, so quietly that Danny wasn't even sure Rick was actually talking, he heard Rick say. "Anything you want to share?"

"Nope," Danny replied with a smile. He caught Rick's eye and shook his head. "I think we're all good now."

And then of course they had walked into a darkened stairwell leading up to WalkerInfestationLand and those final words of 'all good now' were rolling around in Danny's head. Laughing at him. Daryl pushed his hand against Danny's shoulder, and pulled him back against the wall. Danny shook his head, and looked forward for an instant seeing that they'd come to a stop at a door with fucking chains on it. He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Hey dumbass," Daryl said in that oh-so-Daryl way that had Danny sending him a smile as he looked up and over his shoulder at the man at his back. Daryl's eyes slid from the chains on the door to Danny's face, the look on his face obviously also unhappy about the sight of those chains. "Keep your fuckin' head. I ain't gonna be carryin' your ass. And I sure as hell ain't explainin' you dyin' to her."

"The her in question would be the woman that ain't yours to be worryin' about right?" Danny shot back as Kowalski freed the lock on the chains. Daryl glared at Danny and grumbled before shifting to the other side of the stairwell and pushing at the back of Glenn's shoulder. No doubt to give good old scared shitless Glenn the same little happy pep talk he'd just got. Danny shook his head and let his eyes wander up to Rick staring down at the men assembled behind him.

Rick caught his eye and gave him a nod, the dim red light provided by the emergency signage adding a strange hue to all of them as Danny roved his eyes over each man's face. Shit it looked like they were covered in blood.

"Honest to God," Danny muttered as Kowalski opened the door. "For the record I think this is a bad fuckin' idea." Glenn nodded his head and mumbled something about his amended 'don't go in open doors _or_ doors that are opened for you' rule, and adding 'fucking chained closed doors especially' to it.

"Shut the fuck up and move, Chinaman. You too dumbass." Daryl said pushing Danny forward, before the redneck skipped his own eyes down the stairwell that they'd just come up. The look in Daryl's eyes was pretty easy for Danny to read when they met his as they continued on into the unknown laying before them. Callie down there alone, without supervision. It may have sounded ridiculous, but it was something that Danny and Daryl could whole heartedly agree on.

Fuck, it was like asking the girl to go off and do something utterly stupid.

* * *

><p>Colonel William Fitgerald Garrison placed the tips of his fingers together and lifted them as he watched the images flickering on the screen in the small room. His eyes roamed over the three separate security camera feeds displayed before him and he let out a breath through those fingers set in a steeple before his mouth.<p>

He'd been known in the world that used to be as: The Bull. Billy the Bull. Bull Garrison. Never to his face mind you, but all the greats had those nicknames that proceeded them and followed them no matter where they went. And none of the greats had really given those nicknames to themselves.

No. Bull Garrison hadn't chosen his chosen his moniker, it had been bestowed on him. By pissants and idiots who feared him for the man that he was. A man that didn't take the bullshit bellowed down from the ranks above. A big man, with a bullhead. A man who knew the difference between right and wrong, but also knew that most times that difference didn't mean shit. In war, that line between right and wrong got blurred to hell and back and all that mattered was doing what needed to be done to ensure that the job got done.

Life or death. Life or death. That was the only line that really mattered in the end.

Bull Garrison watched the men in the stairwell with a sneer of satisfaction. Kowalski had been a thorn in his side with Marcus here, and he'd been a fool to think that the man would switch his alliance so quickly. If there was one thing that the Army could breed in a fuck up of a man like Kowalski, it was loyalty. Bull had forgotten that in his need to secure the CDC.

His eyes skipped to the men and women currently working their way down the hallway. That fucking bitch, Marcus' sister trailing behind. Her feet slowing to a stop as Wallace emerged from a hallway as they passed. She gave the man a smile, and turned towards him stopping his slow one-legged progression to meet up with Garrison here in the Research Wing. She put a hand to her shoulder, and he watched as Wallace gave her a smile and nodded.

He raised his brow and let his eyes slip to the next camera feed. The flickering fluorescents on SL4. He watched Santos walking with Dr. Daniel Franklin towards one of the two lit glass rooms in that hallway of horrors.

Turning his head to the man sitting in the chair beside him, Bull Garrison stood and patted the man's stiff shoulder. The sticky feel of the blood that had soaked the man's shirt as it seeped down from the wound in the man's head, caused Bull to pull his hand away and stare at it in disgust. Pulling his handkerchief from his back pocket Bull cleaned his fingers while the man in the chair looked up at him, fear playing behind his eyes.

"Thank you, Jason." Bull said with an air of nonchalance as the man let out a rattling sigh. "I appreciate your help."

"Colonel," Jason's voice was shaking and Bull sneered at the pathetic man sitting staring at the screens now. "Those people, they deserve the chance to try."

"Those people are a liability. Infected. Just like the rest of us." Bull said folding his now bloodied handkerchief and placing it back into his pocket. He looked down at the back of Jason's head and watched the blood seep from the wound he'd inflicted there. "And like the rest of us, they deserve to die."

Bull pulled his sidearm and fired, splattering Jason's brain matter over the already red tinted glass window in front of them. The Walkers pawing at him from the other side of that glass seemed frenzied now as the bullet put a hole in that window, giving them the smell of the fresh blood splattered out of their reach. Bull gave them a smirk, settling his sidearm back at his thigh. Looking at the screen again he watched that crowd of people continue to follow Jenner towards the EOC, while the Marcus woman had apparently finished her conversation with Wallace. Wallace extended his arm out, ushering her in front of him and they made their slow progress towards the bank of elevators.

She gave one last fleeting look over her shoulder at the group she was leaving and then moved in front of Wallace. Wallace smiled, his eyes sliding up to the camera, no doubt seeing the blinking green light indicating it was on. Bull smiled and watched as two broke off from the larger group and headed down another hallway. The two stragglers continued to move on their own little adventure, unbeknownst to the larger group.

His gaze flicked back to Santos and Dr. Franklin. Pressing the intercom button that allowed him to speak to his man he leaned towards the microphone.

"Santos," Bull said into the mic causing both men to come to a stop and Santos to look up at the camera before sliding over towards the intercom near him. "There are a few stragglers up here on SL2, heading towards the Research Wing. Why don't you come up and collect them, and bring them on down there with you. Wallace is bringing you all some company himself. A bit of fun to ride out the end with."

"Yes sir," Santos replied slickly into the intercom. Bull didn't need the camera to know that the man was smiling. That sick smile of his. In another world, Bull Garrison would have put a bullet into Dominic Santos' head himself for his actions. But in this world, Santos was the best little soldier he could ask for. Santos turned around, leaving the shocked Dr. Franklin to watch his retreating back.

"Santos," Bull pressed the button again and his man stopped slowly turning around his eyes on the camera. "I'm trusting you to deal with things down there."

"Yes sir," Santos said again. Bull then watched in the small screen as Santos lifted his sidearm and shot the shocked Dr. Franklin in the head.

Bull didn't need to see Santos dispose of the body to know that the man would do it. Toss it into a room with one of the others and move on to his next job. Turning from the screens Bull adjusted his collar and made his way slowly towards the door out into the blood covered hallway of the Research Wing to the lobby area. As he stood before the elevator, his ID badge ready to open it and go on to his next job himself he let his gaze wander to the clock ticking over head.

While those poor fools tried to get their weapons, tried to do what they thought they could to survive. While they worked under the sad assumption that they had hours upon hours to try, Bull Garrison knew the truth. Listening to the sound of the door locks around him, some clicking open, he smiled.

Two hours and it would all be over. His final command. His greatest accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Callie settled her back against the wall of the elevator, watching as Wallace slowly moved his body in with her. He shot her a smile, as he leaned heavily on his crutches, and pushed the button for SL4. She rubbed idly at her shoulder and smiled back at him as he began to tap his fingers on his crutch.<p>

"Might I ask how you pulled them," Wallace asked his eyes angling back to her. "There really hasn't been much need for any heavy lifting or work that would usually cause such a thing."

"Oh you know," Callie said waving her right hand idly at him. "The usual." She watched as he chuckled, and she continued to smile.

When she'd spotted Wallace emerging from God only knew where she figured he was heading to meet up with Garrison. That fucking guy had been gone from view to long, as did crazy ass Wallace, for it to be anything else. And knowing, as she did, that crazy plus crazy equaled fucked up nuts down here, she figured she had to put a stop to it.

So she lied. Well, not really lied so much as bent the truth. Her shoulder was hurting. The stitches pulled and sore due to the wondrous activities of the two previous evenings with Daryl. Callie closed her eyes then, letting her head hit back against the wall as the elevator continued it slow descent.

Oh, Daryl. He was going to be fucking livid when he got wind of where she was. Then again, she thought as she placed her hand to the small of her back where she'd once again hidden her newly returned Fat Lady, hopefully he wouldn't have to find out. Hopefully she'd be able to find poor Paul, who she figured had to be down here somewhere. She'd heard Santos saying something about ISO when they dragged his ass off. Yeah, hopefully she'd be able to find poor Paul, see if he was okay or if he was beyond saving, and get her ass out before Daryl and the crew even got back.

_Sure Cal, and Daryl Dixon's gonna make you a pretty little daisy chain for your head full of daydreams when you get out of here. _

Opening her eyes as the elevator doors slid open, she again smiled at Wallace as he turned to face her. He again extended his arm, the welcoming mannerism causing a chill to run down her spine, and again she was stupid enough to follow it. Her foot had taken one step out of the elevator when she felt Wallace's hand at her elbow. His eyes were staring down the dark hallway, as if he could see something in that darkness that she couldn't.

She shifted her eyes back to that dimly lit hallway, and narrowed her gaze. Trying desperately to see what it was this man was seeing. The hallway was like one of those never ending chasms, darker than she'd remembered it being when she walked down in the first time. Her brow furrowed as she continued to stare, then she slid her gaze to Wallace.

After a beat he shook his head, and smiled, as if shaking off the odd feeling. Like the fucking lunatic who ran the place having the heebie jeebies wasn't a bad fuckin' sign of things to come. She sighed and shook her head slowly. Wallace gave her one squeeze to her arm, then dropped his hand back to his crutch and walked beside her down the hall. Callie's eyes slid to the rooms again, this time she didn't linger long. Didn't try to see the shadows moving within. This time she knew for a fact what was behind some of those doors.

Twenty people. Murdered.

Twenty people, returned from the dead.

She shivered despite herself, and wrapped her arms around her midsection. A part of her wished she'd opted for more than the lightweight cotton t-shirt and Amy's borrowed pair of jeans. But she knew when she got dressed that she needed to be in something comfortable, something she could move and move quick in. The shirt, like most of her shirts was fitted but loose, due more now to weight loss than style. She'd never been one for tight t-shirts, too many drunk jackasses at the bar ogling her. A good thing too, she thought as she felt the fat lady comforting in her presence at the small of her back.

They continued on down the hallway, her eyes flicking over the steady red lights on the doors. Her gaze moving up to the florescent bulbs hanging above. She narrowed her brow, realizing why it seemed darker. Because it was darker. Only a scant few bulbs overhead were on now, and that had her chills returning.

"Hmm," Wallace said idly as they worked their way down towards the lit room not far down. "Mind the spill."

Callie looked to where he was pointing and felt herself draw backwards a step. A red something was splattered along glass surface right next to the lit room they were heading to. A red something that had that sweet tangy smell to it; a smell that had become very familiar to her.

"Is that blood?" She asked, already knowing the answer but wondering why Dr. Fuckin-nuts seemed to be shocked by it.

"Seems to be," Wallace said. And the fact that his voice was so unconcerned had a cold sweat breaking over Callie's entire body. "Ah well," he looked back at her and smiled, the dim light reflecting in his glasses and hiding his actual eyes from her. "Shall we?"

Again he extended that arm, this time escorting her past the blood stained wall. Her feet slid just a bit in the blood that had pooled on the ground and she clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. Wallace's hand again settled on her elbow as he shifted on his crutches and put himself between her and the bloody wall. Such the gentleman.

Thank God he didn't put his hand to her back.

A few more steps, with Wallace now at her back, and she was entering into the unlocked door of the brightly lit room. Her eyes swept the room, and she noted with a sort of odd comfort that it was the same room she'd woken up in. Her clothes, her lucky jeans –tattered to hell and back and bloody as hell—sat near the desk. Her hunting knife sitting right on top.

She watched as Wallace made his way over to that swivel chair he'd been on when he stitched her up. He settled his crutches against the wall and began to gather his supplies. She could see the telltale bulge at his back, the gun sitting there. Well hidden but not completely hidden. Her eyes shifted back to her knife as she slowly, casually made her way towards the pile. She was in front of it now, her fingers dragging along the surface of the desk covered in papers, as she pretended to look at everything. And not stare directly at her weapon.

Not really smart to bring a knife to a gun fight, but she only had one bullet in the Fat Lady. And a fresh pool of blood outside the door telling her she was going to need more.

The clattering of something falling to the ground had her head turning back to Wallace, just as her fingers had reached forward. Wallace was saying something now, idly chatting to her, but the blood and adrenaline running through her system wouldn't let any of the actual words through.

"Interesting end to it all though," was one clipped phrase that made it through, and as he bent over to pick up his scalpel her eyes lifted over his head to the wall just beyond.

The wall that the last time she'd been in this room had been covered by a large white curtain that ran down to the floor. That curtain was pulled now, exposing the room beyond. And in that room, laying in a bed that was stained red with blood was poor Paul. Callie put her hand over her mouth and firmed her lips into a line.

She turned away, as Wallace kept talking, her fingers just hitting on the hilt of her knife.

"Well, hello sweetheart," Santos' voice echoed in the room stilling her fingers on her knife. "Doc." Santos said and she heard him step fully into the room, the door closing behind him. Her hand was shaking now on the hilt of her knife. "Found me a couple of stragglers from your group," Santos said and Callie's hand clenched over the knife. She turned around slowly. "Figured I'd bring 'em down for the show."

Santos stood grinning like an idiot. His right hand held his gun and was settled around the shoulder of Carl while his left hand was gripping Ben's shoulder painfully. Callie's hands tightened at her sides, her eyes on the grinning bastard before her while her body blocked his view of the knife atop her jeans. A knife that he obviously knew was there. Because he gave his head just a tiny little shake, while that hand slung over Carl's shoulder tightened just a bit. Bringing that gun up a bit, and tapping it on the wide eyed boy's chest. Callie's hands settled on the desk behind her.

"We're gonna have some fun now, sweetheart." Santos' voice was cheerful, and that sick smile had Callie's hand slipping to the Fat Lady at her back. That gun in hand still idly tapping at Carl's chest, and the death grip on Ben's shoulder tightening and causing the boy to wince under the pressure. "You and me."

_There's a man goin' 'round takin' names,_

_And he decides who to free and who to blame,_

_Everybody won't be treated all the same,_

_There'll be a golden ladder reachin' down._

_When the man comes around._

_The hairs on your arm will stand up,_

_At the terror in each sip and in each sup._

_Will you partake of that last offered cup,_

_Or disappear into the potter's ground?_

_When the man comes around_

_~The Man Comes Around / Johnny Cash_

AN: _So the crew is split up, and the next couple chapters are gonna be what I'd like to refer to as 'action packed'. __ I'd just like to say a big thank you to all of the readers, everyone who has put this on their alerts, favorite or just like to read it. THANK YOU!_

_And now without further ado:_

_AlabastR: HAHAHAHA! Yeah, poor Daryl fuckin' Dixon. But like he's so fond of saying: Ain't nothing easy in this life. I guess that goes for gettin' some too. But don't worry. I'm sure there'll be a time when they won't be interrupted. I mean there's only a bunch of people, a good many kids and some Walkers to contend with … it'll happen. ;) I'm so glad that you're happy with the plot, the thickness and the way I've worked it in with the actual story. I'm trying really hard to do this with a hint of the original to keep readers interested. As for your little asides. DannyVsShane: I could see something going down there…specially now huh? Jenner: He's just fucked up insane ain't he. Hard to say what should happen. Wallace: Noted. Will keep that in mind when writing the next installment ThatFuckingGuy: well, hopefully you hate him even more, but have a bit of an understanding of him… not sure if he's gonna be the one to get the Fat Lady's bullet…which leads to our boy Santos: skin crawling again? And honestly it is his job to do that! Winnings are not to be distributed until we actually SEE Jake Murdock with Bobby…. Just so you know. Keep reading, love hearing from ya!_

_LadyLecter47: Yeah, I can just see Daryl snapping his fingers and going "Aw, nuts. So close" only in a much more Daryl fashion-which I'll let you imagine on your own. You don't have to be the first reviewer… it's just good to see you review and to hear what you're thinking. Thanks!_

_Emmalime: K, Merle, thanks for that assessment of the situation! I seem to have a bit of a habit for 'killin' the mood' huh? _

_PiratesLife: Howdy! I'm so glad you like where things are going. And glad you like the friendship between Callie and Rick, it's building up to something that will come to more light in Season 2… but don't worry the story is still a strictly Daryl/Callie one. We will definitely be seeing more of Andrea and Danny in this season, but I'm sorry to say they won't really get into full swing until the next installment… and that one's gonna be quite a journey too. Keep on reading._

_DruidArcher & SunnyMuffins: HAHAHA. Both of those reviews made me laugh out loud. Stay-tuned for more 'awesome-sauce' (-)_

_AngieInWonderland: Girl! Rick and Callie and Jenner. Oh boy what a crazy bit that was to write. I actually rewrote it about four times… utterly ridiculous for me, but I like the way it came out. I think Jenner's so forthcoming because he figures it's the end now, what's the difference really. Rick, Rick, Rick. I think this chapter gave a bit more insight to the man. His character is so much fun for me to write. Next to Daryl he's one of my faves so… Hmmm… maybe I need to write me a Rick/OC (?) He's doing what he thinks is right, just to keep people safe… which is strangely on par with exactly what the men at the CDC did in the beginning of all of this. Which will be hit on more next season… Callie telling Daryl was in the plan from the beginning… but as you could tell she didn't really tell him so much as let him figure it out…kinda. She didn't want to go against Rick, but when your heart tells you to do something you gotta do it. I'm SO glad that everyone is apparently equally creeped out by my Original characters down in the CDC…that really gives me a bit of a boost in my ability to create a good character and keep them good. I'm not really sure what your list is going to look like in the end, but I'm interested to know. And as for your story idea…. Should be posted along with another tid-bit I've been working on hopefully by the end of the day (if not Monday, cause it's fathers day and my husband probably deserves a BIT of attention) Love Ya!_

_Ironbutterfly1188: Hi there! I'm gonna put Miss Mwahh-hah-hah-hah on my business cards (when I get business cards) First: I'm very sorry about your blue balls… even if they are imaginary, I'm sure they were uncomfortable. Second: I think you're right, and Miss Callie is going to have to start cleaning house…especially considering poor Carl and Ben are now right in the line of fire. Third: Never EVER complain about too many beers… that's a good thing, as long as you aren't driving. And finally: if I ever do publish I will be sure to send you a PM to let you know where you can find it. It would be nice to know that at least one person would enjoy it!_

_Okay, that's all for now. See ya next chapter! _


	24. Seven Nation Army

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Action packed drama! We'd left off with the crew split up, and only two hours on the clock now before the big boom. I hope you enjoy, we're getting close to the end of Season 1 here people… Since the crew is split the time that a lot of the action is going on is actually overlapped between the groups. Try to keep that in mind as we go along. I'll leave a breadcrumb in each section to try and keep y'all on track._

_Check out the AN for all the special notes. _

_Now please, read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 23: Seven Nation Army**

Danny's back smashed hard into the wall behind him and he slid down to his butt. His breathing was erratic, and his hand still clenched tightly into the back of Glenn's shirt collar. He jerked his hand in that fabric and pulled the younger man to the wall beside him, just as Daryl and Rick barreled into the room. They were followed closely by Kowalski who slammed the door shut behind him and pressed his back into it and slid to the ground as well.

"Well, that was fun." Danny said between breaths. He held tight to his now gore covered bat and let his forehead rest upon it, not really caring if he got blood on him. He was already covered in the shit anyway. "Walker-Infestation-Land is turning out to be everything the brochure said it would."

"I hate you," Glenn said between his own panting breaths. He looked over to Danny who merely raised his brows and let out a chuckle.

"Hey, Glenn?" Danny said tipping his head back and letting it rest on the wall. Glenn raised his brows, the yellow-hue of the emergency lighting overhead casting the boy in an odd shade. "Next time I volunteer us for anything. I give you permission to shoot my ass on the spot."

"You got it, Danny." Glenn said resting his own head along the wall.

"Don't you ever fuckin' shut up?" Kowalski asked, wincing as he worked at reloading his gun. He slammed a new clip into place, and handed Rick and Daryl his remaining ones. Running a large hand down his blood and sweat covered brow Kowalski glared at Danny.

"No, he don't," Daryl said placing the clip Kowalski had just handed him into his pants pocket and checking to see how his current clip was doing. "But he's gonna. Or I'm gonna shut him up."

"Alright," Rick said sending a glare to everyone settled in the sparsely lit room. Danny looked around with a smile, fuckin' closet was more accurate. The shelves of cleaning supplies and nine million mops and brooms gave that one away. Rick slipped his gaze to Kowalski, running his hand down his face and bracing himself against the wall next to the door.

Luckily a fuckin' door with a knob and a handle and a manual Goddamned lock. Danny slid his hand down his face as Rick mimicked Daryl's motions placing his new clip in his pocket and checking his current clip.

"I thought you said that the some of the locks were still working," Rick said angrily.

"No," Kowalski said with a glare and a sharp shake to his head. "I said that we had someone working on keeping the locks working. Which they apparently failed at."

"Fuckin' ridiculous," Daryl spat shaking his head before he shot a glare at Rick. The redneck was bent over his hands to his knees, breathing hard as well, but trying to play it off. "It don't matter, now." Rick nodded, putting his hands to his knees and lowering his head as he too tried to regain his breath from their mad dash to the apparent safe haven of a supply closet.

"Right," Rick said finally. "You're right. It doesn't matter." He looked towards Glenn and Danny on the floor and then to Kowalski still sitting on the floor with his back to the door. "How far down are our weapons?"

"'Bout thirty feet maybe a bit more," Kowalski said nodding his head before sliding his hand to his rib cage where even in the sparse light you could see the blood seeping through his shirt. Danny shook his head as Daryl and Rick both nodded. "Third door down on the right, just past the conference room."

"Oh, is that all," Danny snorted. "Walk in the park after the hundred or so feet we just fuckin' ran."

"Shut it," Daryl and Rick both spat at the same time. Danny chuckled and put his hands up, nodding his head.

"Right, sorry." Danny sat forward, putting his hands to his knees. Beside him Glenn ran both hands over his face before moving to sit as Danny did. "You're right. No time for that shit. Let's figure this out. I got a bad feeling about what's happening elsewhere."

"Keep your fuckin' head on the here and now," Daryl spat smacking Danny on the back of the head. "Ain't helpin' nothin' if your worryin' 'bout what may or may not be goin' on elsewhere." Daryl bit at the inside of his cheek and Danny could tell that the little pep talk he just gave was as much for himself as it was for Danny. Danny nodded his head and smacked the man on the back of his shoulder. Daryl gave him a gruff nod before pushing up to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to get those fuckin' guns and get outta here. Ain't no real discussions needed to be had, Rick. We go out, and we fuckin' get it done."

"You a soldier?" Kowalski asked Daryl with a bit of a smile.

"Nah," Daryl said shaking his head and smirking at Kowalski. "Just got shit to do."

"Alright," Rick said standing up straight, gun ready. "Daryl's right, we can't sit here and discuss. We need to get moving." Rick then ran his hand over his face and looked at Kowalski, who was still cradling a hand to his ribs. "You hurt?"

"Scratched," Kowalski said in a matter-of-fact tone. They were all quiet at that point, looking at the man with that mix of sympathy and fear that every victim of this fuckin' apocalypse seemed to get. He shook his head and pushed up to his feet, taking Rick's offered hand of assistance with a grim smile. "It's alright," Kowalski said letting his hand slip from out of Rick's as he checked his own weapon. "I wasn't planning on leavin' with you."

Rick's face was a grim line of determination, and something else. Something Danny had no idea how to describe. He and Kowalski stared at each other for a moment before Rick put his hand to the man's shoulder and gave him a sad nod of his head.

Danny shifted his eyes around the room, hitting on each man's face. They were all tired, all covered in blood and gore, and doubting that they would be making even a step outside of this door. Let alone making it the thirty some feet down the Walker infested hallway to where their weapons were. Looking at Kowalski, Danny shook his head. Considering they'd apparently already lost one in this hell hole the situation was looking more and more bleak.

Then again, there was the aspect that no one was talking about, but everyone was thinking about. Say that they did make it to that room with all their gear, and guns and the fuckin' salvation of the rednecks crossbow. Say they got there.

They still had to get back to everyone. And then fuckin' get back out again. Fuck. Danny rubbed a tired hand down his face.

"Alright, we've had a nice little breather ladies. But let's move out," Kowalski said in a satisfyingly militaristic way that had Danny dropping his hand and popping to attention, gripping his bat tight. The man put his hand to the door and Danny moved into position directly behind him. Rick was behind Danny, and he put one hand to his back in encouragement as they moved.

Kowalski opened the door and a second later splattered the brains out of three Walkers milling about right next to the door.

"Motherfucker," Danny muttered as shuffled out of the room, followed by Rick, Glenn and Daryl at the rear.

The hallway was surprisingly sparse compared to the shit storm they entered to, Daryl, Rick and Kowalski only having to take out seven Walkers. While Glenn and Danny smashed the shit out of a couple of ankle biters before they could get to anyone.

"They're thinning," Kowalski said between panted breaths. "There isn't anything really here to draw them down, you know. The lobby is bad, but not too bad." He was speaking over his shoulder to them, giving them pointers on how they would have to get out. "It'll be tough, but with more people, and more guns," he slipped his gaze to Danny. "You'll get out."

"Gotta love the optimism of today's military," Danny said putting a hand to Kowalski's back as the man faltered in his steps. "You need me to take point?" Kowalski shook his head and pushed off of the wall that he was leaning on. Danny's eyes slid the length of the seemingly empty corridor and he let Rick slide past him as they came towards another open door.

The doors had been their biggest problem, considering that they were all fucking open. No doors with handles here, just fuckin' ones that slid back into the wall when the power went out. Which honestly was giving Glenn a coronary, but at least now he seemed to be handling it better. There was much less grumbling and random Korean being thrown about behind Danny now.

Rick and Kowalski moved in unison, and it was almost fucking beautiful the way they did it. Turning into that open doorway, like the trained professionals that they were. Danny smirked back at Glenn who was shaking his head. Obviously not enjoying the beauty of it. His eyes skipped up at that point, the sound of the camera shifting just slightly. A moment after his eyes hit on the camera the little blinking red light went out, and Danny bit at the inside of his cheek.

"Son of a bitch," Kowalski's muttered explicative had Danny poking his head into the room. It was the conference room that they had been left to wait in when they first arrived. And as Danny let his gaze slide around the room, he lifted his free hand to cover his mouth.

The ground was littered with about six dead Walkers. None of which had been killed by Kowalski or Rick, considering they hadn't fired a shot upon entering. But that wasn't what had Kowalski pinning his back to the wall and sliding his hand down his face. Sitting around the table were four men in military fatigues, sitting across from one another like some macabre business meeting. They were slumped forward, their brain matter splashed over the lacquered surface of the table between them. Danny ran the back of his hand over his mouth as he watched Rick head over to check on Kowalski.

The scuffling sound of Glenn and Daryl entering the room had Danny shifting his attention to the door. Glenn's eyes were wide, and the fear and disgust was showing on his face as he took the final step into the room. Daryl's eyes were narrowed, and skipped over each man, before he lifted his thumbnail to his mouth and bit at it.

"Two," Daryl said removing that thumbnail from his mouth, his eyes flicking to Danny and then to Rick. "Two unaccounted for." Danny looked back to the table and finally understood. There had been six soldiers along with that fuckin' nut Garrison. Taking Kowalski into the count they were short two.

One being Colonel Crazy-Pants, himself.

"Let's move on, quickly." Rick said coming up beside Danny. "Our stuff's in the next room right?" Kowalski nodded absently at Rick's question, his large hand running down his face again as he moved slowly to follow Rick as he headed back towards the door.

Danny's stayed where he was, watching Glenn and Daryl leave and head down the barren hallway towards their weapons. Rick was at the door waiting for Kowalski to Danny's eyes lingered on the men at that table. Something about their slumped bodies not sitting right with Danny. In fact it sat so wrong that he started moving towards them despite every other part of his brain shouting at him not to.

"Danny?" Rick's voice had his feet stopping and his head turning towards the doorway. "Come on, let's move."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, shifting his eyes slowly back to the table as Rick exited the room. He couldn't quite figure out what was sitting so ill in his stomach, and as he took a step towards where Kowalski was waiting for him.

No. It wasn't until the bullet tore through him that he realized what that something that wasn't sitting right, was.

The men at that table were slumped forward. Which meant someone had to have shot them.

And as Danny fell to the ground in pain, listening as a hailstorm of bullets began to fly through the room, he turned and got a glimpse of who that someone was.

* * *

><p>Andrea crossed her arms over her chest as she walked beside Dale down the long corridor that lead to the EOC. Her eyes were straight ahead, fixed on the form of Dr. Jenner as he spoke quietly to Carol and Jacqui as they walked. She could just make out the smile on the side of Jenner's face as he turned to face Carol, then tilted his head down to send that warm doctor-knows-best smile to Sophia and Gracie walking with the women.<p>

On Jenner's other side Jacqui lowered her gaze to the ground, and then slipped it slowly behind her to meet Andrea's eye.

"I don't like this," Andrea said quietly so that only the people right next to her could hear. Dale slid his gaze to her, obviously in agreement, but reluctant to say so. Which didn't really help Andrea to feel any better. Dale wasn't one to keep his opinions to himself, and the fact that he wasn't saying what was on his mind at the moment had Andrea shaking her head and tightening her arms as they crossed over her chest.

"Rick and Callie said we could trust him," Dale said, causing Andrea's gaze to slip to him. She lowered one brow as an angry grimace marred her face. That, was not what he was really thinking. And Dale returned her grimace with a sheepish sort of smile, which pretty much confirmed that point.

"Yeah, but they also said that he was fuckin' nuts." Miles chimed in from behind, and had Andrea turning with a bit of a smile on her face. "Which is the assessment I'm gonna work with."

"Enough," Shane's angry voice growled from his position at the back of them. "It don't matter right now," Shane said as put his hand to Miles' shoulder and gave it a squeeze, his eyes on the group ahead. "We're stickin' together until Rick and the rest get back. And we're sticking with the only other son of a bitch that we can even remotely trust down here. So quit the complaining and get your feet moving."

"Whatever," Miles said moving ahead and walking up to where Jenna was walking with Lori. Miles sidled up to the young red-head who was trying to talk to Lori. But something was running through Lori's mind that really wasn't allowing any conversation. Andrea thought back to Danny this morning, talking quietly with Lori, and then with Shane and she bit at the inside of her cheek as she continued moving.

Miles slipped his gaze back to where Andrea, Dale and Shane. His eyes met hers and rolled before sending her a smirk and putting his good arm around Jenna's shoulder. Andrea felt herself smiling, looking at that boy who was slowly growing into a man. A man that reminded her so much of Danny, a trend she hoped would continue. Thoughts of Danny, filled her head and she found herself frowning deeper as she again slipped her eyes to Dale beside her. Dale lifted his hand, as if reading her mind, and put it to her forearm.

"He'll be fine," Dale said quietly giving her arm a gentle fatherly squeeze. "They all will be." Andrea shook her head and shrugged off Dale's hand causing the elder man to shake his head.

"Come on, let's keep up," Shane said his shoulder lightly bumping hers as he moved past. He looked back at her, and gave her a sad little smile, before stopping and running his hands through his hair. "Dale's right. They'll be fine. We all will be." He reached out an arm, inviting Dale and Andrea to walk ahead of him again. Dale patted Shane on the shoulder as he walked forward, and Andrea shook her head.

"Wishful thinking doesn't really suit you, Shane." Andrea said as she fell into step with him.

"Yeah, well, you do what you gotta do, Andrea." Shane said angling his gaze down at her. He smiled and put his hand to her back and moved them both forward.

Directly ahead Jenner pulled his ID badge and Andrea watched as he looked down at the lock, a quick frown marring his face. Idly he nodded his head at some question that T-Dog asked, and then he put his badge back in his pocket. And pushed the door open.

"We should get inside," Jenner said extending his arm and allowing the group to filter in. Jenner's gaze slipped up and down the hall and Andrea and Shane watched the man with narrowed brows. "Quickly, please."

Shane gave Andrea another light push at the small of her back and she shifted her gaze over to him. His brows were narrowed as he then looked behind them. Both of their eyes shifted upwards at the same time.

"The air's off," Andrea said idly her gaze going to Jenner watching the two of them close the distance to the EOC's door. His mouth moved to a small frown as he slightly waved his extended arm towards them to hurry them along.

"And the door was unlocked," Shane added in, pushing Andrea slightly in front of him as his eyes swept the hallway behind him. When they reached the door Shane's gaze fell back to Jenner still frowning slightly. "Both things seem surprisin' to you, doc. Care to share with the rest of us?"

"I seem to have been mistaken in my calculations of the remaining fuel supply," Jenner said with a bit of a sheepish grin. Both Andrea and Shane stared at the man wide eyed, as Jenner gave a slight chuckle. "Either that or someone has sped up the shut down process," Jenner looked up at the air vent directly above. "The air along with the lights—" at that point the main lights in the corridor went out, leaving just the dim emergency lighting which cast them all in a slightly yellowed hue. Jenner let out another chuckle and Andrea felt the sudden urge to punch the man. "They should have been the last things to go."

"What about the door locks?" Shane asked, a snarl on his lips and his voice edged with something dark as he slid his gaze into the EOC. His eyes locked on the forms of Lori and Carol speaking in hushed tones. "When do they go?"

"It seems that they already have," Jenner said with an idle wave at the door he'd just opened. Andrea shifted her gaze to Shane, watching as his dark eyes widened. "You should get inside. We can barricade the door until your friends get back."

"If they get back," Andrea muttered as she proceeded Shane into the EOC. "Their last line of defense was the fact that some of those doors were still locked."

"They'll be fine," Shane muttered as he walked in after Jenner. Jenner gave his shoulder a friendly pat and then nodded to Jessica sitting at a large bank of computers.

"Shane!" Lori practically yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's Carl?" Shane's eyes went wide as he stared at Lori's wild eyes. He shook his head.

"And Ben?" Miles said getting to his feet. He looked back at Shane and snarled just a bit, then shifted his gaze to Lori. They both looked to Shane who was shocked into silence. "They said they were going to the back to walk with you and-." Miles' eyes slipped around the room and he ran his good hand through his hair and then slammed his casted one down on the console next to him. "Fuck. Where's Callie?"

"Guys," T-Dog's voice broke into the fray and all eyes skipped to him. He pointed a hand to the screens he was looking at over the shoulder of Jessica, the last remaining EOC communications tech. "I think you'd better come and see this."

Shane and the rest made their way over to where T-Dog stood. The large man moved out of the way to let them see. On the small screen, they saw Carl and Ben being led by a solider through a long dark corridor down to a brightly lit room.

"This is a playback," Jessica said quietly her fingers continuing to type. "In order to keep a bit of our auxiliary powers up I've had to divert the lead from the cameras to other areas." She stopped and looked over her shoulders. "And as hard as I try, Vi keeps shutting more and more down. I can't seem to get the camera feeds back." She looked over her shoulder at Lori, shaking behind her and grimaced. "But I'm going to keep trying."

"Oh God," Lori said putting her hand over her mouth as she watched. She turned to Shane with wide fearful eyes and he put his hand to her shoulder. She didn't flinch back, and a part of him was cheering that small victory. But as he watched the woman before him open and close her mouth, fear stopping any words from coming out, his small victory was put on hold.

"Did you see Callie?" Miles asked moving forward and bracing one arm beside the young woman at the computers. She looked up at him and gave a sad smile.

"She's down there too," Jessica said quietly, jumping slightly when the boy shot back from her side and began grumbling and pacing out his frustration. Her eyes slipped to the screens and she tapped her finger on the paused image of the lit room that Carl and Ben had entered. "I was trying to keep an eye on everyone. I saw her walk down there with Dr. Wallace. It looked like she was going willingly. Not that I expect that to make you feel any better." She smiled just a little and averted her gaze from the group and back to her monitors. There was a single beat of silence, and then Miles turned wide eyes to Shane and shook his head.

"Fuck man," Miles practically hissed as he continued to shake his head. "Daryl and Danny are gonna kill me." He put both hands to his hair and pulled a bit, and T-Dog put a hand to his shoulder as a means to calm the boy. Miles broke free and started making his way towards the door. "We gotta go get them."

"That's not a good idea," Jenner said putting his arm up to stop the boy. Miles shot back and practically growled as Shane grabbed his arm. "The door locks aren't working."

"So?" T-Dog said, his brow narrowed in confusion as he stared at Jenner. "That'll just make it easier to get to them."

"The Walkers," Shane said simply earning that sheepish grin from Jenner, and looks of fear from the others. "The Walkers on this floor. They're free." He snarled and slid his gaze back to the door still slightly ajar. "You pushed that door open. You didn't have to turn a knob to do it."

"Most of the door locks in the lab areas are steel bar locks," Jessica provided at Jenner's silence. She sent a small glance over her shoulder before continuing to type madly into the keyboard in front of her. She skipped her eyes over to Shane and her lips firmed into a straight line of dismay. "When the power to the lock is cut, the emergency failsafe is that the bar is retracted. So that no one gets trapped inside during an emergency."

"Well that's just fuckin' peachy," Miles said shaking his head and pushing at Jenner's shoulder as he walked up to the man. "So what you're basically saying is that now that the power is shutting down, all those Walkers you guys have been doing 'research' on are just pushing through the doors and heading our way."

"It would be a safe hypothesis." Jenner said scratching at his chin as he plopped down into the closest chair. His eyes skipped up to the clock on the side wall. Miles rolled his eyes and muttered 'dumbass' and shifted his eyes to Shane and then T-Dog.

"What is that?" Dale asked stepping forward, his hand pointing to the clock that was counting down on the wall. It read 01:58:23, and those red numbers caused a chill to run down Dale's spine as Jenner grimaced.

"That's how much time we have until the power supply runs out," Jessica said with a grimace as she kept typing, again filling in for Jenner. She shot a look over her shoulder at the group. "Garrison must have got to Jason. He's the only one-" she stopped shook her head angrily. "Son of a bitch! I hope his ass gets what's coming to him."

"We need to get out of here," Dale said frantically, looking at Shane who was nodding his head.

"We need weapons," Shane said looking at Jenner who was sitting calmly in a chair. "Do you have any down here?"

"I have this," Jenner pulled the gun from his hip and waved it around in the air. "Don't think it's going to do you much good against what's out there, though."

"I outta shoot you," Shane said snatching the gun and popping the clip to check. Full. He slammed it back in and glared at Jenner who was smiling up at him.

"If you do," Jenner said idly waving a hand at Shane and leaning forward just a bit. "I'd appreciate if you would make it a head shot." Jenner tapped at the side of his head and smiled. Shane glared at the insane doctor for a moment before turning towards the door. He didn't have time for this dumbass, he needed to get Carl. His angry steps ate up the distance in a manner of seconds and just as his hand started to pull open the door Miles called out.

"Shane!" Shane didn't turn at the boy's call, but he stopped, and he snarled. Finally he did turn to face the rest of the people in the room. All eyes were on him. Pleading. He ran his hand through his hair roughly and was pacing as Miles came up to him. The boy was biting at the inside of his cheek, and his eyes were on the ground but when he looked up Shane was surprised at how much the boy seemed to have aged in the past few days alone reflecting in those hazel orbs.

"You can't," Miles said simply, quietly leaning just a bit closer to Shane. "You can't leave us here." He nodded his head at Lori and Carol who were huddled together. Lori was staring at the screens, pleading with Jessica to show her the inside of that brightly lit room. Something Jessica was trying very hard to do, but was shaking her head at the insistent woman behind her. Shane was biting the inside of his cheek. "You can't." Shane looked back to the boy with hard eyes. "Callie's with them, she's going to die before she lets anything happen to those boys. And trust me when I say, that woman ain't going down without a fuckin' fight. Even then, she ain't going down. They'll be okay. Right now, we need to get our shit together and get ready to get the fuck outta dodge."

Shane stared at the boy for a long moment before nodding his head slowly and raking his free hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Shane said quietly, earning a bit of a confused look from the boy. "For ever treatin' you like a child." Miles let out a chuckling sigh and rubbed his hand to the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, don't worry 'bout it." Miles said rubbing at his face now and smiling widely at Shane. "This is all a pretty new development for me too. I'm looking forward to Callie and Danny getting back so I can go back to being a fuck-up kid."

Shane put a hand to the back of Miles' neck and gave him a rough squeeze and a shake. Turning back to the group he let his eyes slip over everyone. He lingered on the distraught Lori for a moment before giving a rough nod of his head. Danny's words echoing in his head as he again let his gaze sweep the people in the command center with him.

_You keep them safe, Shane. That is the man you are. The man I know you want to be._

"Alright," he looked to Miles and gave the boy another shake. "Miles is right. We need to get our shit, and get it back here. Everyone's shit." He said with another nod. "Chances are we're gonna be makin' a quick break outta this place when the time comes. Me and Miles," he looked to Andrea who was nodding her head and moving a bit towards him. "And Andrea will go to the rooms and collect." He shifted his attention again to Dale and T-Dog. "You two, stay here and barricade the door until we get back."

"I'm coming with you," Jacqui said standing up and giving Andrea's arm a good squeeze. "Y'all are gonna need a few more hands than just the three of you, especially if you're gonna be busy takin' out Walkers."

"Alright," Shane nodded angrily, not liking it but knowing that the woman was right.

"Me too," Jenna stood up, placing Gracie into the chair and walking away as the little girl shook her head. Andrea moved forward and put a hand to Jenna's arm, and met a hardened stare that she hadn't been expecting. Shane opened his mouth but Jenna's hand shot up to stop him and she stared hard at Miles, before shifting her gaze back to Shane. "No. Jacqui's right. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Shane was just about to say something when Miles put his hand on Shane's arm. He gave him a sad smile and a shake of his own head. Shane looked between the two kids and let out a long heavy sigh.

"Alright," Shane pointed a finger at Jenna. "You stay close to me. And I don't wanna hear one peep of back talk outta either of you." He pointed at Miles and then back to Jenna. Both kids nodded their heads, and Shane again looked around angrily, his eyes coming to a stop on Jessica at the monitoring station. "Those video feeds, can you pull up the rest of our people?"

"No," Jessica said shaking her head and sliding her eyes to him over her shoulder. "I can't pull anything up. I had it for a minute. But then," she shook her head again and turned to face the group. "Someone cut the feed."

"Someone?" Dale asked incredulously. "You sound very sure of that, miss. Couldn't it just have been the shut down or whatever is going on?"

"No." She turned to Dale and gave him a sad smile. "No. It had to be a someone. I have the overrides for Vi's shutdown order. I can reroute the shut offs from this computer," she tapped her fingers along the keyboard and shook her head before turning to face them. "But SL1, that entire floor has been taken out of the equation. Someone had to manually cut it from the generator feed for that to happen."

"So what does that mean for Rick?" Lori asked, her eyes wide. "For Danny. For all of them?"

"It means they better hussle," Shane said looking down at the gun in his hand and the group ready to go out into the now dimly lit Walker infested area with him. He shook his head and looked around. "We better too."

"Here," Jessica stood up and slipped a large butcher knife from her boot. Shane looked over to the woman, and Andrea smiled reaching out to take the offered knife. Everyone else looked at her with a raised brow. "I started carrying it after—" she cut herself off shaking her head. Andrea put her hand to the woman's shoulder and she smiled. "It's better than nothing, and will get the job done if needed."

"Hey, over here," T-Dog yelled running over towards the wall where a emergency box was settled. He opened it up and pulled out the fire extinguisher, and an axe, smiling over his shoulder. "Better than nothing." As Shane and his group assembled near the door, and Dale and T-Dog worked to slide over a large shelving unit he heard the women speaking in hushed tones.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked, her hands tight on Sophia as she watched Jessica type frantically. Jessica didn't even spare her a look but answered tightly.

"SL4 is timed to go last, in a normal shutdown. The labs down there, everything. But—" she shook her head. "I'm working to reroute what power I have down there to keep the doors locked."

"Why?" Lori asked, her hands flattening on the desk beside Jessica. This time she looked up and Lori shot back, her jaw clenching. "There are Walkers down there." Jessica's head bowed slightly, and Lori grabbed the woman by the shoulders to turn her around. "How many?"

"Lots," Jenner's tired voice sounded, reaching the ears of everyone, and stopping all movement in the command center. Lori's hands dropped limply from Jessica's shoulders and she returned to the keyboard continuing to type as she grumbled and shook her head. Jenner spun around and around in his chair, eyes on the ceiling, and a smile on his face. "Lots and lots."

* * *

><p>It was a game of chicken. Each of them waiting for the other to make a move.<p>

Only five minutes had passed since Santos had sauntered in all smiles, carting the scared Carl and Ben with him. Five minutes of complete and total hell for Callie as she watched Santos. He'd let Carl go and kept Ben with him, his hand fixed to the boy's shoulder in a painful grasp that had Ben squishing his little face up every time the man flexed his fingers. Callie knew the boy would have bruises from the grip when this was all over.

Callie had her hand draped over Carl's tense shoulder as he stood before her. He angled his head away from Santos and Ben and looked up at her, that silly campaign hat of Rick's hitting off of her stomach as he did. She looked down at him, and watched his lip almost tremble with fear.

"I'm sorry," Carl said quietly, and it looked like he wanted to say more but his lip was trembling a bit too much. He was trying to be strong, but an eleven-year-old, even one as observant and smart as Carl, only had so much strength to draw on.

"I know," Callie said simply, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze, and pulling him a bit closer to her. Offering him comfort and support as he tried to right himself and keep his head. The boy reminded her so much of Rick that she couldn't help but smile down at him. Carl looked forward again, his shoulders tightening as he strove for control. "It'll be okay." She squeezed again and he looked up at her. "At least until your parents get a hold of you. Boy your ass is gonna be red for a while after that."

Carl smiled tightly and nodded his head. Callie shifted her attention to Santos again, and the game of chicken continued. She slipped her gaze to the knife still sitting on top of her pile of clothes, left there as Santos' way of goading her. He wanted her to make a move. Wanted her to justify just a bit what he'd planned for her. She felt his eyes on her, and found him smirking at her as he again tightened his painful grip on Ben.

"Fucker, " Callie mumbled shaking her head slightly. The man was pacing in front of the large glass wall that showed the perfect view of poor bloodied Paul. She watched as Ben would try and avert his gaze from the man laying in a bed of blood, but Santos would push him back towards it. And when Ben would close his eyes he would tighten his grip and the boy would whimper and open them again. A few times Ben's eyes slid to her, and she saw the tears glistening in his eyes. "Motherfucker."

"Miss Marcus," Wallace's voice startled Callie from her game with Santos and had her eyes sliding back to where he sat. Still propped in that high swivel chair by his small table of instruments. It was as if the man had no clue what was going on in the room with him. And remembering what Jenner said, _'He's gone. No help to us now.' _She figured he probably didn't. He hadn't turned from his inspection of the instrument table but was waving a hand idly at the bed beside him. "Why don't you come over and I can check those stitches for you?"

"It's alright," Callie said, her eyes slipping back to the now grinning Santos. Ben was pushed up against that glass wall now, his little hands fisted at his sides. Callie's hand slipped to the desk her butt was settled against, gripping the surface as she slid it just a bit closer to the small of her back. "I don't really think it matters anymore."

At that, Wallace's eyes slipped back to her. His brow was narrowed and eyes squinted behind the wire rimmed frames of his glasses. He stared at her for a good long minute, searching her face before his gaze slipped to Carl standing in front of her. His head then snapped to Santos, grinning at her and holding Ben up against that window to the horror filled room next door. She watched his jaw clench, and his hand slide ever so slightly along his thigh upwards. Towards the gun at the small of his back. Callie's eyes narrowed.

Perhaps Wallace wasn't as checked out as she thought. Maybe he just needed a fuckin' wake up call.

Wallace's eyes slipped back to his instrument table and he shook his head. He shook out that hand that had moved ever so slightly towards his gun as if he were trying to wake it up. Suddenly, Wallace's head shot up again, and his hand slammed to a small control board beside the bed. The large white curtains over that glass wall slid at an alarmingly fast rate, causing Santos to pull poor Ben with him, both of them stumbling backwards. Santos' hold broke and Ben made a wide-eyed dash towards Callie, but was stopped by Wallace grabbing the boy and holding him to his side.

"That is not a sight for children," Wallace said his jaw clenched tightly. Ben's eyes were wide again, shifting from Wallace to the snarling Santos and then to Callie. She lifted her hand just a bit, trying to settle the boy down. Her eyes sliding to Wallace staring down at the top of Ben's head as he patted his hand along the boy's sore shoulder.

Maybe he'd just gotten that wake up call.

"Whatever Doc," Santos said righting himself and turning back to face Callie. That sick little smirk coming back to his lips as his hand came to rest on the gun in his thigh holster. "Come on, honey. I know you don't have a problem taking off your clothes for a man. Seen that first hand with your choices upstairs. Two men in one night in that little room. No, I know women like you don't have a problem with that." He pointed his finger at her as he looked her up and down. "Go ahead and get your 'stitches checked' sweetheart. I don't mind waiting my turn." The way he said 'stitches checked' made it sound dirty, and in the back of her mind she figured it out.

Everything just clicked, like a big fuckin' light bulb being turned on. Burning bright and steady in the dark recesses of her mind, ready to lead her to salvation.

That's what Santos thought of her, probably what he thought of all women. That they were just asking for it. Nothing but whores. Santos was under the impression that she had led Wallace down here to seduce him. To fuck him. Just like he figured she'd been fuckin' Daryl when he'd walked in last night. Like he assumed she'd fucked Rick just before, when the two of them had gone into her brother's room arm in arm. A part of her was sickened to think how long he'd watched her, what exactly he'd seen. But she knew that it didn't really matter.

She smiled at that point, right at Santos as he tapped at his teeth with the fingernail of his index finger. That sneer on his lips confirming what she was thinking. She'd run into men like him, both before this fuckin' apocalypse and after it. Men that were led by a head without a brain. Men that made mistakes because of it.

She'd dealt with men like that before. She knew how to deal with men like that now.

She squeezed Carl's shoulders and led him slowly towards Wallace, who was still staring down at Ben's head. Santos watched her, his hand still idly tapping on the gun at this thigh, while his other now rested at his hip. She smiled at him, her favorite smile, the one meant to disarm idiots like him. And boy did it work.

She'd stopped now, and tapped the bed indicating in front of her. Carl looked up at her, fear shining in his eyes and she nodded at him, tapping the bed again. Carl slowly lifted himself onto the bed, his legs swinging in front of him as he slid his eyes over his shoulder to Santos. She put a hand to Ben's shoulder and the boy flinched, obviously sore. She smiled and bent and lifted him away from Wallace and onto the bed beside Carl.

"I'm going to ask you two favors," Callie said in a hushed tone, her eyes on Santos but her words meant for the one-legged man beside her. "You don't let them see anything. And you get them out of here if I can't. Back up to my group." She shifted her head to look at the man and met his hardened gaze. "For Bobby." Wallace's head inclined just a bit, and then he nodded once.

In unison, everyone in the room looked up. The low ambient noise of the rushing of air through the large ducts overhead had been one of the only sounds in the room for a long time. So the sound of it stopping, of the truly dead silence that now filled the room, caught everyone's attention.

"The air's off," Wallace said idly, his eyes slipping to a computer console on a desk near him. He typed a few strokes and brought up a clock on the screen. 01:41:26 and counting down at an alarmingly fast rate. "It looks as though the timer has been set a bit earlier than we had anticipated."

"Yeah," Santos said chuckling, and both Callie and Wallace slipped their eyes to him. "Colonel figured it was 'bout time to take matters into his own hands."

"How nice of him," Callie said her eyes shifting back to the computer with the numbers counting down. "What's with the air supply?"

"Shut down happens in stages," Wallace said with a bit of a smile as he typed a few strokes on the keyboard. "Usually we would be the last hit," he looked up at her. "But someone upstairs is obviously rerouting some things."

"Who?" Callie asked, her eyes shifting to the two little boys swinging their feet on the bed.

"Like you said before, sweetheart," Santos said stepping forward. "Don't really think it matters anymore." He put his hand to his gun at his thigh and titled his head at her. "Just means you and me got a bit less time than I'd like."

Callie clenched her jaw tight, before sending a smile to the slowly advancing Santos. She put her hand to Wallace's shoulder and he just looked up at her. She squeezed, hard and he nodded his head. Letting her hand slip off of Wallace she looked directly at Carl and Ben and gave them both a smile she hoped was reassuring.

"I'll be back," Callie said quietly. "And if I'm not. You listen to Wallace. And you run. You run and you don't look back." Both boys just looked at her.

"What ya whispering." Santos was almost to them now and she closed her eyes, before turning to face him.

"Just telling the boys to be good." Callie said that smile falling back into place on her lips. "You know, while we're gone." She tilted her head towards the white curtain that now barred the room that poor Paul was laying in from view. Santos narrowed his brow, his eyes sliding to follow her gaze. She stepped forward and put her hand to his chest, her entire body revolting against the motion, but she firmed her lips to a line and pushed through. "I'm not really much one for an audience."

He looked down at her hand on his chest, his hand tight on his gun at this thigh, and for a moment she thought he was going to pull it. Thought he was going to whip out that gun put a bullet through her head. Then he looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back. What came next was a surprise to everyone.

Santos' left hand, the one not on his gun-the one she hadn't been paying attention to, lifted and lightning fast he backhanded Callie. She felt the impact, the burning split of her bottom lip, and she flew to the side catching herself on the foot of the bed to keep from falling to the ground. She heard Ben and Carl let out yells of protestation, and before either boy could do anything stupid she lifted herself up and spun to face Santos.

"You get one thing straight, bitch." He sneered as he grabbed her arm. "You're not in charge here." The words were tight, and harshly whispered close to her face. The entire left side of her face was throbbing, and she lifted her fingers to her cheek, pulling away just a bit of blood from a cut high on the cheek bone. She felt the blood sliding down her chin from where her bottom lip had split open, and Santos watched both trails of blood with a darkness overtaking his eyes. His hand came up again, and she flinched. Despite trying her hardest to stop from doing it, she felt herself flinch and snarled at herself.

"My mistake," Callie said through tightly clenched teeth. "Just thought you'd prefer to have me all to yourself."

Santos' hand cupped the side of her face and he rubbed his thumb along her split bloody lip. The pain of the motion had her wincing, and him smiling. His fingers tightened in the back of her hair and he pulled her close then pushed her in front of him towards the door.

Callie could hear Ben and Carl protesting, but was thankful to hear Wallace soothing them. She couldn't make out his words, but they somehow got control of the boys. Santos pushed her through the door and out into the blood splattered hallway. She felt her feet skid a bit in the blood and he chuckled.

"Poor Doc Franklin," Santos said as they moved towards the door to Paul's room, his hand still tight in the tangle of her hair. "Didn't see it coming, but he shoulda. You all shoulda."

The red light on the lock of the door next to them blinked back at Callie's eyes, indicating it was still locked. Santos passed a key card over it and tossed Callie in before him. She stumbled a bit, and then moved her feet towards the bed where Paul was laying. She saw his chest rising and falling in rapid movement, his head thrashing back and forth as he lay there unconscious to the world around him. Yet obviously wracked with pain and terror enough to move his body even in slumber. She heard the sound air moving as the lock was engaged and slipped her eyes over her shoulder just in time to see Santos setting his key card on the desk by the door.

The sight of the red light on the interior locking mechanism staring back at her in red blinking horror.

Her eyes went back to Paul and she walked up to the side of his bed. She came to a stop, looking down on the bloodied mess of a man. His forehead slick with blood and sweat. She firmed her lips. She recognized this torment. She'd seen it up close and personal in the driver's seat of a hotwired station wagon not too long ago. Her hands clenched in the blood soaked sheets and Paul's eyes opened. The glassy look was so familiar it almost made her cry. He reached out a hand, and she took it holding it tight.

"He still with us?" Santos asked from his position near the door.

"Yes," Callie said quietly placing Paul's hand back to his rapidly lifting chest. Paul's eyes closed again, and she waited until she felt those rapid rattling breaths cease before she let his hand go. "He's with us," she said as she turned to face Santos.

"Well, then I guess you get to have a bit of an audience." Santos said putting his hands to his belt buckle. Callie's jaw clenched and her eyes shifted ever so slightly to that small desk by the door. Santos' gun was sitting right beside his key card, her hand slipped to the small of her back. "Go ahead," Santos said, his feet moving slowly towards her, his belt buckle undone and loose now. "Think I don't know you got that baby gun settled at your back, bitch. Honestly, you think I don't know?" He was smiling widely now. "You think you're fast enough?" He pulled a large knife out and held it in front of his face. "I'm trained. I'm faster. I'm stronger." He was close now, her hand settled on the gun and she took a step back from him. "But go ahead, sweetheart. You try. I like it when they put up a fight."

"Fucker," Callie spat, but she didn't pull the gun. He was too close, and he was right, he was trained to get her first. Instead she pulled the butterfly knife from her back pocket. Swinging her arm fast, she was able to catch him across his face, while he ducked thinking she'd pulled the gun. Shock crossed his features and his hand lashed out. She felt the pain of the impact on her left cheek again and went down hard.

"Bitch!" He held his hand to his face, and Callie crab crawled away letting the knife skid away as her hands went to her back. Santos glared at her, his back to Paul as he let his anger cloud his better judgment.

Callie pulled the gun then, and pointed it at him from her place on the floor. Santos was snarling now, blood pouring down his face from the slice she had inflicted there. He was so intent on her, growling, hissing mad that didn't notice when Paul slowly sat up behind him. Callie's jaw clenched as Paul's glassy dead eyes stared at Santos' back.

"Go ahead, bitch!" Santos yelled, arms wide. Mistake made.

"This isn't your bullet," Callie said lowering the weapon, snarling at the man. "You don't deserve this bullet."

Santos' eyes were wide with confusion and anger, and it wasn't until he lowered his arms and moved to take a step that he heard the sound. The moan. The very distinct moan of the undead. The bloody sheet fell to the floor behind him, and he turned just in time to see Paul's wide open mouth descending upon him. Santos' knife hand raised just as Paul's mouth clamped into his shoulder, tearing at his flesh. Blood poured from his wounds and his screams, caused Callie to cover her mouth and close her eyes.

His wails continued, his arm blindly stabbing at Paul the Walker as he tore into one of the men responsible for his torture and death. Karma was a bitch.

Callie's eyes opened very suddenly as if reminded in one blinding moment of thought that she was locked in this room with them. She scrambled to her feet, tucking her Fat Lady back into the small of her back. Her hands hit the desk with Santos' gun and key card in a second flat, and she turned to see Santos plunge his knife deep into Paul's head. He then turned his blood covered face and body to her, letting Paul's corpse fall to his feet.

Santos staggered, as he tried to get to his feet, his hand held tight to the wounds on his neck. Blood poured from his mouth as he tried to take a step but fell back to his knees. He stayed there now, on his hands and knees, bleeding. Dying.

Her mind clicked back to the start of her journey through this hellish existence. A man in fatigues, dying at her feet. Dying by her hands. Her jaw clenched and she lifted the gun. There would be no remorse for this son of a bitch. His name would not go on her list. His name would lay forgotten in this hell along with all the rest.

Santos was barely alive. His arms shaking under his weight as he tried to keep himself up. He lifted his gaze to her, blood-shot almost dead eyes looking at her, and that sick smile still on his face.

"You really think you've got a chance at getting out of here?" He said through his blood filled mouth. He spat out a wad of blood and spittle and continued to smile at her. "Do you know what's down here?" He laughed, and lifted himself so that he was sitting on back on his heels.

"Walkers," Callie said simply lifting Santos' gun and settling her backside to the desk behind as she sighted down the barrel at the now growling man. He moved fast, his hand pulling a second gun from the small of his back.

She fired. Money-shot the first time. Right between his fucking eyes.

"I kill fuckin' Walkers." Callie said tightly lowering the weapon as she watched him fly backwards with the impact of the bullet. Her hands were shaking so bad the tremors were filling her entire arms. She lifted one shaking hand to her mouth as the reality of what she'd just done started to penetrate her brain. Shaking her head, she clenched her free hand into a fist and shook time for that. No fuckin' time for it. Three deep breaths and she was moving, kicking Santos' corpse to the side and picking up his second gun.

She could hear the pounding against the glass and the muffled sound of her name being yelled. She looked to the side to see both Carl and Ben pounding their fists against that glass wall, the curtain pulled back around them. She met their wide eyes and lifted a shaking hand to let them know she was alright. They settled a bit and both continued to stare at her as she moved around, hands flat to that glass separating them.

She had just checked the clip of his second weapon, and shoved it into her the front of her jeans when the lights went out. A second later new lights, yellow tinted lights so high above them that they barely helped at all, came on.

And the boys began yelling again yelling her name again. Screaming her name.

_I'm gonna fight 'em all_

_A nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

_And I'm talking to myself at night_

_Because I can't forget_

_Back and forth through my mind _

_Behind a cigarette_

_And the message coming from my eyes_

_Says leave it alone_

_I'm going to Wichita_

_Far from this opera for evermore_

_I'm gonna work the straw_

_Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding_

_Right before the lord_

_All the words are gonna bleed from me_

_And I will sing no more_

_And the stains coming from my blood _

_Tell me go back home_

_~Seven Nation Army / The White Stripes_

AN: _Okay, so everyone was pretty much calling for Santos to die a rather painful crossbow inflicted death… I hope this actual death didn't disappoint. Personally, I figured that Callie deserved this one. But we've still got Garrison to deal with so….. _

_Without further ado, on to you:_

_Rednecks 'n Angels: Sorry I posted right before I got the email of your review last chapter. Everyone has mentioned it, and now I feel bad for poor Daryl's blue balls. Trust me, the interruptions will come to an end… eventually. Paul…well I'm figuring that questions answered about now. And as for Callie, yes she does deserve her a bleach bath. As do we all after that. And the ideas…well I'm honestly hoping I never run out. You flatter me with the talks of this being your fav fic ever, and I can't complain about the reviews. I know people are reading, and whether they want to review or not is up to them. I'd like to hear more from them but I can only imagine the long ass chapters making them a bit too tired to review. I have you guys, you valiant and faithful few who tend to write to me. And that's great! _

_LadyLecter47: Danny's talk with Shane was a very important thing for me. I've got so much planned for Season 2 that depends on certain ground works being laid now. It was almost as important as Rick and Shane's little talk—and all leading to something special in Season 2. The line about Callie being left alone was one of my favorite lines in the whole thing, along with the "Crazy plus crazy equaled fucked up nuts" one. -and as you can tell they were both true. Glad you're enjoying and keep on reading!_

_DruidArcher: Get on that one! I'd use that emoticon all the time! Which parts were you smirkin' at? Daryl in bed with Callie and Gracie? Daryl going ape shit on Callie? Daryl tellin' Danny and Glenn to keep their heads? Or maybe all of the above. So much fun to write, and oh so great to hear feedback on. _

_AlabastR: 0_0 AlabastR SMASH! Excuse my language, but that's a fuckin' fantastic review to read. _

_SunnyMuffins: I know the story you are talking about. Big fan of it-even though I'm not a member of the forum, I got it on my alerts. I felt the authors respect for the readers in her ANs and that's why I started doing this for my story. The name Lola was simply because I was listening to The Kinks… and it just got stuck in my head you know. Lola! Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola! Wallace is insane, and I hope this gave him a bit of a redemption…even if he is fuckin'nuts._

_Cotton Strings: Yes, ma'am. That we are. Creepy. Creepy. Creepy. But at least some of the creeps are dying off._

_VaughnZomby: Welcome! I'm so glad you felt the urge to review. I love hearing from the readers, and I'm so glad that you adore the story. Danny, oh Danny. Would you believe I had planned on killing him off…. (shock and awe) but he grew on me. Gained this momentum and this believability and added so much to Callie's character (and the rest) that I had to keep him around. Now I'm writing him huge parts for Season 2 and wow, I'm so glad you love him. I always feel like I lose some of my characters (too many to keep track of sometimes) Danny (and Callie) have my personality, and I think a bit of everyone else's too -which is one of the reasons I think people find themselves liking him. Thank you so much for your review!_

_AngieInWonderland: Shit did just get real. That was honestly one of my favorite scenes to write in this whole entire fic. I really felt like I got a hold of something with that one, captured the way that Daryl was feeling without even giving it a voice. I was proud of it and I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Of course Callie would try and find Paul. She's got that bleeding heart after all. And Garrison and Wallace... at least one half of that equation may have been redeemed. Santos. I hope you enjoyed his end. It's gonna be a crazy ride once the guys do get back...and Rick and Daryl figure out that Callie, Ben and Carl aren't there. :) stay tuned!_

_To all my lovelies that have added this to their favorites and story alerts. Bless you and keep on reading! See you next chapter!_


	25. All Along The Watchtower

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_There's really not much to say, except wooo! We're almost at the end. The groups gonna be coming back together here..at least most of them… _

_As always, read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 24: All Along The Watchtower**

Daryl and Glenn both looked up at the sound of the gunfire in the conference room down the hall. In an instant Daryl was on his feet, his crossbow once again in that familiar home across his back, and a rifle in his hands.

"Get the fuckin' bag and come on!" Daryl yelled at Glenn who was now frantically slamming weapon after weapon into the large Army green duffle that had been sitting beside the locker. His hands were shaking as he continued to shove weapons in.

Daryl was about to make a dash for the conference room when he caught a lone Walker shambling towards them. Snarling he slung the rifle around his shoulder and pulled off his Horton. Because silent was always better, especially when dealing with these assholes. He let a bolt fly, and fuck if it didn't feel good to watch that sum'bitch go down with his arrow sticking out of it's gnarled fuckin' head. Daryl took two angry steps, retrieved his arrow and then sent his angry glare into the room and Glenn.

"Let's go, Chinaman. 'Fore we get anymore unwanted company." Daryl yelled and Glenn scrambled to his feet, the large bag slung over his shoulder. He was nodding his head, that fuckin' ball cap of his bouncing as he came running up to Daryl. Daryl grabbed the kid by the fabric of his shirt and dragged him down the hall with him. The two of them came to the entrance to the conference room and stopped. Exchanging a quick glance, and Daryl switching out his crossbow for the rifle, they slipped into the room, weapons drawn.

"Jesus," Glenn said on a hushed whisper. The walls were riddled with gunfire, a row of bullet holes flying from the doorway to the other side of the room. The bodies of the soldiers were torn to shreds from what had apparently gone down in the fifteen seconds of full on gunfire.

Glenn's eyes slipped the length of that row of bullet holes and came to a stop at Rick kneeling beside the body of Kowalski. Daryl pushed past Glenn's apparently frozen form and headed to the former sheriff, only to be stopped by Rick's raised blood-covered hand.

"Danny's been hit," Rick said waving his hand around not even bothering to look behind him, just pointing across the room. At that point Glenn's eyes landed on the form of his friend propped up against the wall. He was on his side a bit, his legs and most of his lower half sprawled on the floor in front of him, his shoulders and head were propped up against the wall. Glenn's breath held as he waited for the man to move.

"Yeah, fuckers," Danny's pained voice rang out, his head tilting up and eyes meeting Glenn's stare. "Danny's been hit. How's about a little concern for good ol' Danny." At that point Glenn's breathing started and he rushed forward on Daryl's heels. Just as Daryl was about to crouch down, Danny shook his head and pointed a bloody finger past him towards the other end of the table. "Watch, I got his gun, but the fucker's still twitchin'."

Daryl rushed past Danny giving the man a single pat to the shoulder as he rushed forward. Danny watched Daryl kick at the bullet riddled body of Garrison, his gaze slipping back to Danny. Concern was riding the redneck's eyes and Danny firmed his lips and shook his head, not quite knowing what to say to what the hell just went down. Glenn came to a stop by Danny, the duffel going to the ground next to him, and his hands moving to help Danny sit up a bit more. Danny shifted his eyes to Glenn and winced as he was helped into a better sitting position.

"I'm alright," Danny said giving Glenn a nod. Danny held tight to the painful wound in his thigh, the blood seeping through his fingers and soaking his entire pant leg. He watched in a bit of amazement as Glenn didn't hesitate to put his hands there too, pressing tightly his eyes searching around for something, anything to put to the wound. "Here" Danny started to pull at his shirt wincing at bit with the movement. "Help me out, G-man."

Glenn helped Danny to remove his t-shirt leaving him in only a white wife beater. One that was suspiciously bloody as well. Glenn's eyes narrowed as he looked at Danny's midsection. "Danny—"

"I know," Danny slid up a little bit further along the wall into a sitting position and looked down at his left side, then back up to Glenn's worried face."I'm pretty sure it just knicked me. It's fine. I'm fine." Danny winced and craned his neck, so that he could see over the table, only seeing the line of bullets on the wall. Worry etched his face for a minute. "Rick?"

"I'm fine," Rick said in return, he looked down at the gasping form of Kowalski laying at his feet and shook his head. "Kowalski pushed me out of the way." He looked down at the man struggling for breath and shook his head as Kowalski tried to smile, a small trail of blood seeping from between his lips. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'll remember that-" Kowalski took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Next time." Another pained breath and he was pushing at Rick's hands. "Go. Check on your friends." Rick continued to look at the man. "It's alright."

Slowly Rick got to his feet, his eyes slipping to the open door as he wiped his bloody hands on his pants. Kowalski was propped up against the wall, his gun settled on his left leg and his eyes on the door way. Watching their backs. Rick put his hands to his hips, and took a couple of deep breaths in before making his way slowly towards the rest of the group. His eyes caught Danny's as soon as he rounded the table, and then slid his gaze to Daryl crouched down a few feet ahead.

"Who?"

"Colonel Fuckin' Nuts," Danny said letting out a strangled gasp as Glenn worked to tie his shirt around his thigh. "_Motherfucker_." Danny hissed as he slipped his gaze to Glenn who was apologizing under his breath as he tied the knot tighter. "It's good, G-man. Thanks." Glenn looked up and grimaced at Danny and then looked to Rick shaking his head.

"How bad is Kowalski?" Glenn asked wiping his now bloodied hands on his pants. He grimaced at the sight, but was more worried about how much blood there was. Danny's head tipped back a bit and Glenn shifted his attention to Rick who was now crouched down beside him.

"Bad." Rick said slipping his gaze backwards and shaking his head. His eyes slipped back to Danny who was smiling tightly as he rested his head along the wall, obviously in pain. But trying hard to hide it. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know," Danny waved hand around in the air between them, shifting that tight pained smile to Rick. "I've had better days. Considering I'm not dead, I'm gonna put this one in the win column though." Danny's head settled back against the wall again and he winced letting out a harsh breath as he tried to move his leg. His right hand going to just under his ribs where another sharp pain was prickling at his senses. He skipped his eyes to the concerned Glenn and then Rick, both looking at him. Waiting. He sighed and pressed his hand into the wound in his thigh. "It hurts like hell, but I'm pretty sure it went straight through. The other one is just a flesh wound. You know tiny cuts always hurt like a son of a bitch. That's why I always hated fuckin' paper-cuts." He shook his head working to get serious again. "I'll be alright. Check on Daryl." Daryl, who had obviously been listening, shot a snarl back at Danny. Danny laughed as Rick stood and headed towards Daryl. "I know from experience, Rick. A quiet Dixon is a scary Dixon."

Rick shook his head and worked his way over to where Daryl was crouched down staring at Garrison. Daryl's gaze slipped to Rick, and then back to the man laying on the ground. His body was littered with bullets, thanks to Kowalski, blood seeping from the wounds and staining his green fatigues to a dark muddy color. Add to that the yellow tint of the emergency lighting in the room, and Rick was left to rub at his head with the mash of colors invading his eyes. Daryl wiped his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"Fucker's still breathin'," Daryl said quietly, his eyes not leaving the prone body of Garrison. The sounds escaping the man's battered body were not normal breaths. Daryl shook his head again, and pulled his rifle, sighting down the barrel at Garrison's head. "Fuckin' laughin'."

Rick lifted his hand using his entire arm to push Daryl's rifle up and off target. Daryl growled at Rick, who was shaking his head at the man now looking at them through bloodshot eyes. His lips were curled in a sadistic smile and he continued to chuckle lightly as he lay dying. His eyes locked on Rick and Rick alone. A spasm of coughs lifted the elder man from the ground, yet he continued to chuckle, and it was beginning to make the hairs the back of Rick's neck stand up. Daryl again tried to sight down his rifle and again Rick knocked his gun away.

"Fuck you doin', man?" Daryl spat his feet shuffling a bit as he repositioned in his crouched position, rifle held up and away as he glared at Rick. "He don't deserve no reprieve. He deserves a fuckin' bullet." Rick just put his fist to his mouth and shook his head, staring at Garrison as he continued to laugh, and try to breathe through the blood that was no doubt in his lungs. Daryl pushed to his feet angrily, looking down and shaking his head at Rick. "You ain't got no problem leavin' my brother for dead on a roof top, but you got a problem puttin' a bullet in this fucker?"

"Enough Daryl," Rick said harshly running a hand down his face, and then staring at the bloody appendage.

"Fuckin' ridiculous," Daryl spat back, his shoulders hunching as his entire body curled around the tension that was building between the two men.

"He can't." Garrison said in a rattling breath, still laughing as Rick's eyes hardened and Daryl's eyes shot back to the man on the ground. "He's not the type." A wet cough shook the man as he worked to lift himself. Daryl turned, half of him facing Danny struggling with the pain of his wounds, and the rest of him facing Rick. Rick, who was struggling with something a good bit deeper. Daryl frowned at Rick's crouched form before settling his eyes back on Garrison. "That's the difference between a man who fancies himself a leader, and a man who leads." Garrison continued, and Rick lifted his eyes to the man. "One knows what has to be done, while the other does it."

"You killed those men," Rick spat at the man glaring at him, his hand pointing to the table. "You ordered the death of innocent people who were only looking to survive this hell. Only looking for you to do what you were trained to do. Protect them. You gave up on humanity and everything we have left. Decency- "

"This is end, son. The end of the world. And you're talking 'bout fuckin' decency." He spat out some blood and snarled up at Rick. "You think you can save anyone? Keep anyone safe? Keep people decent when the world's descended into madness. You're a fuckin' fool, boy." Garrison let out a long stream of wet coughs sending a spray of blood over Rick's knees and shoes.

"Probably," Rick said quietly, nodding his head. He took a breath and leaned in close. Garrison began to reach out a hand in a half-hearted attempt to grab Rick. Rick grabbed his arm, and pulled the dying man's body closer. "But I'm a fuckin' fool who's going to survive this, and keep on walking. A fool who's going to keep on believing that there is hope for us. And I'm going to do it with a smile on my face, knowing that you died knowing that you failed. That you failed to kill us. Failed to kill me when you had the chance." Rick shoved Garrison's reaching hands away from him Rick got to his feet and looked at Daryl who was still glaring down at the man chuckling and dying at their feet.

"Should fuckin' shoot him." Daryl snarled and he flinched away when Rick put his hand up to put it to his shoulder.

"He isn't worth wasting a bullet on," Rick said letting his hand fall limply back to his side. He looked over his shoulder at Garrison trying to breath past the blood in his lungs. Those hard as steel career military eyes boring into his. Rick clenched his jaw. "He's dead anyway."

Daryl ran the back of his hand over his mouth, his eyes flicking from Rick to Garrison. _We're all dead anyway._ That was one of the phrases written up on Callie's brother's wall. Daryl let his gaze slide back to Rick who was staring at the ground now, as if it were gonna open up a hole right under his feet and eat him alive. Send him straight to hell for what he was doing.

"Whatever," Daryl said tersely and then spat on the dying man at his feet. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Rick nodded once, his eyes slipping back to the Garrison for a split second before he turned his back on the dying man.

Glenn was working to get the injured Danny to his feet, Daryl had made his way over and was offering a hand of support. Rick lifted his hand to run it over his face, and ended up instead staring at the blood covering it. The low yellow light of the emergency bulbs over head flickered just a bit and Rick's eyes slipped upwards. He was strangely thankful for that small flicker, because he would have just kept staring at that hand of his.

The bulb overhead flickered again, and then finally went out and Danny had just about had it at that point.

"Oh come on," Danny said using Daryl's offered arm to settle himself better against Glenn. Glenn grunted a bit but hooked Danny's arm up over his shoulder taking the bulk of his weight upon his smaller form. Danny's eyes slipped to Rick who was still staring at the bulbs that had just gone out and only a single emergency bulb still on in the room.

"What? You 'fraid of the dark, Danny-boy?" Daryl said crouching down and grabbing a couple of flashlights out of the duffle bag Glenn had droped. He turned one on, and then tapped Rick on the knee with the other. Rick remained staring at the ceiling, and Daryl tapped harder to get the man's attention. When Rick's gaze landed almost confusedly on Daryl, Daryl couldn't help but growl. "Get your head on straight, man. We gotta get outta here. Ain't carrying your ass. Bad enough we gotta carry the two fuck-ups we got."

"One fuck-up," the tight voice of Kowalski said causing all of the others to look towards the other end of the table. Kowalski in all his Be-All-That-You-Can-Be glory had pulled his bullet riddled ass up off the floor and had plopped himself into the seat at the head of the table. Rick and Daryl both put their flashlights on him, illuminating the bloody horror that Danny had been expecting, yet still wasn't fully prepared to see. Kowalski tipped himself back in the chair, the same chair that Danny had sat in when they first arrived, and smiled at them. "You'll only be carrying one fuck-up." Kowalski took a deep breath and then let out a pained rasp. "I'm staying."

"We can—"

"No," Kowalski said effectively cutting off Rick. "You can't." He placed his gun up on the table, and tapped a bloody finger on it. "I'm good. I've got all I need right here." He took another pained breath and Rick made his way closer, his head shaking with each step.

"You're sure?" Rick asked, as he came to a stop. "You're sure we can't—"

"Honestly," Kowalski said with a smile, blood dripping out of his mouth. "The only thing you can do for me is get the fuck out." He let his eyes slide to Daryl, Danny and Glenn slowly making their way towards them and the door just beyond. "Don't make this all for nothing."

"Not gonna make it at all." Garrison's strangled chuckling voice filtered out from the dark. "Timer's already ticking." Rick's eyes slipped back to where he knew the dying man lay, narrowing on the dark blob shape. "No time left." Garrison continued to mumble incoherently as the pain in his wounds and blood loss began to take over.

"Don't listen to him," Kowalski said, his eyes narrowed, his hand tight against his gun as he let out a wet cough. "You'll make it."

"At least I'll die knowing that bitch died here," Garrison was saying, his coughs still coming out as strained chuckles. "Her and your boys." Daryl's flashlight flicked fast as anything to Garrison's face, illuminating the sweat and blood soaked face. He watched as Garrison's eyes squinted as he smiled, his gaze shifting from Rick to Daryl. Daryl's brow narrowed, and then his brain clicked on what the fucker was saying. _Callie. Ben. _Daryl's eyes shifted to Rick and he saw the realization on the former sheriff's face as well. _Carl_. "Bitch deserves what she's—"

The shot rang out and startled everyone, and Daryl's eyes widened as he watched Garrison's head practically explode from the impact of the bullet that smashed through it. Daryl's eyes shot behind him and he was shocked to see Danny's arm holding up Garrison's gun. Rick's flashlight swung around to give a bit of light to the hardened face of the man that had always been the joker in their group, and currently looked anything but that. Glenn was wide-eyed and shifting his gaze from the face of each man in the room. As if waking from a trance, Danny lowered the weapon and shook his head, wincing as he adjusted himself in Glenn's grip. He let his eyes flick to Daryl quickly before landing them on the shocked Rick, who's hand had somehow made it to the gun tucked into his pants, but hadn't pulled it.

"When we get out of here," Danny said wincing again as he moved to straighten himself a bit, his eyes slipping to Rick. "You can arrest me." He shuffled his feet a bit and Glenn shuffled his as well, and the two of them continued on towards the door.

Rick's eyes slipped back to the now dead Garrison, and he swallowed hard. Daryl shuffled past him, his eyes sliding to Kowalski and offering the man a single nod as he caught up to where Danny and Glenn were waiting.

"This was his end plan," Kowalski said his head motioning towards the table. "He figured it was really the only way to ensure-" a fit of wet coughs wracked the man's body and he shook his head grimacing as Rick put a hand to his shoulder. "Get out. Go."

"Thank you," Rick said holding out his hand to Kowalski, and giving a gruff nod of his head as they shook. "Thank you."

Rick let Kowalski's hand fall limply back to the table, where it settled upon his gun. Rick put the back of his fist to his mouth again, and shook his head, his eyes again sliding back to Garrison.

"Rick," Daryl's voice caught Rick's attention and had him turning. He nodded his head, not needing to hear what the other man was going to say. He moved his feet and made it to the door. His eyes held on Danny, who simply stared back. That hardened gaze telling Rick exactly what he needed to know.

That bullet, that was for Leslie. And Jake, where ever he was.

"I'll take point," Rick said moving out into the hall and giving a quick glance up and down. "Daryl you take the rear. We'll box in Glenn and Danny." Rick's eyes slipped to Glenn. "You got him?"

"Yeah," Glenn said hefting Danny a bit and causing the man to let out a strangled gasp. "Sorry."

"S'alright," Danny said wincing and clenching his fingers around the gun he held. "Let's just go. I could use me a good sit down. Feelin' a bit lightheaded."

"Let's move," Rick said angling his eyes to Daryl who shifted his rifle off of his shoulder and gave a gruff inclination of his chin.

Daryl gave one last look to Kowalski who was staring at the gun in his hands, his breaths coming out rapidly now. The last breaths he was going to take. Clenching his jaw, Daryl stepped out into the hall after the slow moving Danny and Glenn. He skipped his eyes behind them, watching and waiting for Walkers to shamble out of the doors beyond. The smell of fresh blood in the air from Danny, Kowalski and Garrison would be like a fuckin' dinner bell.

They continued on, Rick taking out two shambling men in business suits while Daryl knocked off four lab coat wearing motherfuckers stalking them from behind. Other than that, the hallway was quiet. And dark. And that quiet was even more unnerving than it really should have been, because all Daryl's mind could really focus on was what Garrison had been rambling about before Danny shot him.

_That bitch, and your boys. _

"Swear to God," Daryl mumbled as they continued on. Thankfully, the trip back to the door that lead to the stairwell seemed to take half the time it did originally. Because thinking about what could be going on elsewhere in this fuckin' funhouse of horrors was rattling Daryl's nerve to the point of breakin'. "I'm gonna kill that woman."

"What you grumbling about back there?" Danny asked in a voice that was barely all there, his head slipping from side to side and his body slumping a bit. He gave his head a shake trying to clear it, as Rick reached the door, pushed it open and did a quick sweep. Danny adjusted himself a bit higher on Glenn's shoulders when Rick gave the all-clear, and let his head loll a bit as he looked at Daryl. The blood loss was obviously taking its toll, and Daryl's hand shot out to help Glenn keep Danny standing.

"Nothin'." Daryl grumbled pulling at Danny's heavy form, causing the man to wince. "Keep you mind outta my business and on keepin' your ass from hittin' the floor."

"Right," Danny gave a salute with his gun hand and Glenn shook his head. As they carried Danny through the door they heard the shot ring out in the silent darkness. Everyone stopped, and looked back. Danny's blinked his eyes hard twice, and his jaw tightened. "Goodbye Kowalski, you were a good man."

"Move," Daryl pushed at Danny, before he let his own eyes wander backwards. Rick was waiting at the top of the stairs, and Glenn came to a stop while Daryl pulled the door shut. He looped the chain again around the door, and locked it up. When he turned around he met Rick's gaze. "We ain't comin' back this way."

Rick nodded and slipped his eyes to Danny who was staring down the stairs. The blood was seeping out of the bullet wound in his thigh at an alarming rate, a small pool of blood forming where he stood. Danny rolled his head on his shoulders and let out a sigh of frustration, and pain. Rick reached up and put Danny's other arm along his shoulders.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Danny said idly as Rick hefted the man a bit to try and get all of his weight off of his wounded leg. Rick gave him a small smile and adjusted his arm around Danny's waist, causing Danny to cry out when his hand pressed to the wound in his side. Rick mumbled an apology but Danny just shook his head.

"Lucky you got them to carryin' your ass," Daryl remarked as they took their first few steps down. Danny's pained gasps and winces were cut short as he shot a questioning look over his shoulder at the redneck. Daryl smirked and shifted his rifle around in his hands. "I'd a just tossed your ass down, and picked ya up at the bottom."

"You're a fuckin' sweetheart, Daryl. You know that." Danny said with a chuckle. He turned his eyes forward and took another painful step downward.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Miles practically shouted as he grabbed anything he could find and crammed it into one of Danny's two packs. "Unbe-fuckin-lievable."<p>

"We were here for two days," Andrea huffed from her position on the other side of the room. Her eyes skipped around the mess of a room and then to the narrowed eyes of Miles. "How the hell did he even have time to do this?"

"He's a master of the fuckin' messy room." Miles said shaking his head and sending the older woman a small smile over his shoulder. "Trust me. I've been sharing a tent with him for a few months now. Ain't no one better at creating what he's affectionately dubbed 'organized chaos' than Danny fuckin' Murdock."

"God," Andrea said with a shake of her head and a small smile on her lips. "Organized chaos my ass. This is just ridiculous." Andrea spread her hands wide and shook her head, before making a grab for the few other articles of clothing she could find. Across from her Miles chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

Andrea's hands hit on something hard under the pillow and she narrowed her brow as she pulled it out. The familiar sight of the leather-bound Bible and its gold embossed lettering stared back at her. She ran her fingers over those letters, a tiny smile forming on her lips as she remembered that night in the locker room. A small blush rose to her cheeks when she thought about the things that the wine should have erased from her memory, but were still front and center in her mind every time she so much as looked at the man.

"I swear to God," Miles said shoving one more thing into his pack and zipping it up. Andrea's head snapped up and she looked at the boy, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. "If we ever set up a base camp again. I'm making the motherfucker clean his room daily."

"Good plan," Andrea said, shaking her head and shoving the Bible into Danny's second pack and zipping it up. She looked around the now clear room and shouldered the pack, before reaching a hand down to Miles. "We good?"

"Looks like," Miles took Andrea's offered hand, wincing just a bit as he used his casted left hand to put his pack along with Danny's other one on his shoulders. He made a grab for his bat and watched Andrea pick up her knife from the desk where she'd laid it. He saw her hand shaking, before she clenched it into a fist and picked up the knife.

It was their third and final trip out to the rooms, and thus far they'd been pretty lucky. Only running into a few shambling messes of what used to be people. Shane had been able to take them out pretty quick and easy, but the reminder of what life was like topside seemed to be getting to them all. He'd seen the look of fear on Andrea's face before she masked it with that hard exterior that she liked to put up. He knew that look. Callie had one of those looks too.

"Let's get a move on. We don't have much time left," Miles said earning a glance and a nod from Andrea as she shifted the large knife in her right hand. As if on cue, Shane shoved his head into the room and shifted his gaze around.

"What the fuck you two doing just standing around?" Shane snapped, shifting his gaze from Miles to Andrea and then back. "Let's move it. Clock's ticking here, people." Shane pushed away from the door and Miles and Andrea both just stared at the now empty doorway.

"He's a fuckin' ray of sunshine, ain't he?" Miles said rubbing his casted hand over his face. He looked at the cast and then flexed his fingers slightly, wincing with each little move.

"He's stressed," Andrea said slipping her eyes to the boy staring at his broken hand. He let out a scoffing laugh and shook his head, mumbling 'whatever'. She nodded her head and moved towards the door. Slipping her head out she looked left, seeing Shane sticking his head into another door and yelling the same 'let's move' to Jenna and Jacqui who were busily gathering Carl and Ben's stuff from a room four doors down the hall.

Shane's eyes skipped to her and she saw them go wide, his gun hand rising in a rapid motion. That was when she heard it. The sound that had once been so common, but now after a few days of reprieve was back to being so horrifying in its abnormality. The moan of the undead was practically in her ear and as she turned her head to the right, she felt herself being tugged forcefully backwards.

She and Miles fell to the ground, as Shane's gun fired. The bullet missed target, clipping the rotting soldier's shoulder as it fell on top of Andrea. She heard Shane yelling, along with Jacqui and Jenna, and even Miles cursing loudly in her ear as he pulled on her. The two of them scrambled backwards as the Walker clawed at her from its position on top of her, her left hand pushing madly at the body of the thing as it's jaws snapped at her.

She felt Mile's right hand close around her own, and felt the pressure of something in her palm. It was at that point, through the fog of her own screams and apparently shutoff brain that she figured out what that something in her palm was. Her knife. Miles' hand closed around hers and together they slammed that big kitchen knife into the soft side of the Walker's head. She felt Miles turn the knife, effectively destroying the brain and causing the Walker to fall dead upon them.

Shane's feet slid out from under him as he grabbed on to the doorjamb of Danny's room. All he could see was the Walker laying on top of what looked to be both Andrea and Miles. For one single second his entire body froze, his mind went blank and his heart stopped. It only started again when he heard Andrea's rushed breathing, and muffled cries of 'oh God' as he watched as her foot began to kick out trying to dislodge the thing on top of them.

"Holy fucking Mother of God!" Miles was saying over and over, practically in her ear as he continued to squirm beneath both her weight and the weight of the dead Walker. Andrea was frantically pushing at the dead thing, and Shane reached down and pulled it off tossing it as far away as he could before he slammed to his knees before both of the scared people still on the floor.

Andrea felt hands wrap around her upper arms and screamed again darting backwards, shoving herself into Miles. She heard the boy cry out as her elbow connected with his chest, and felt the hands on her arms tighten and pull at her. She shook her head, and heard a voice calling her name.

"Andrea," Shane's voice was as calm as he could get it as he let his eyes roam over her face, down her arms. Looking for bites, scratches. Anything. Her eyes were screwed shut so tight it looked like she was in pain. "Andrea," he said her name again and her eyes popped open as if she just realized that they were closed. Her eyes instantly locked onto his and she stopped struggling against his grip, and her breathing began coming out in slower pants as she tried to calm herself down.

"She okay?" Miles' voice asked from somewhere behind Andrea and she slipped her eyes over her shoulder to look at the boy. The young man who had saved her life. He wiped his gore covered right hand over his forehead and grimaced when he looked at it. "Shit." He looked up at Shane's eyes angled over Andrea's head. "I got it on me didn't I?"

"Yeah," Shane said shaking his head and cracking a smile. "You alright," his eyes stayed on Miles as he nodded frantically, his breathing still coming out hard as he scooted on his butt away from Andrea. Shane's gaze moved to Andrea who was now looking at the dead Walker off to the side, with her knife sticking out of its head. "Andrea? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head stiffly, not really believing her own words. She let Shane help her to her feet. He kept his hands on her arms to steady her and stared hard into her face. She shook her head and broke from his grasp. "I'm fine." She said angrily and then turned with him to help Miles get to his feet.

The boy looked fine, but both adults could tell that he was deeply shaken by what had just gone down. It had been a close call. A very close call. His hand was shaking as he wiped it down his pants trying to get the gore and ooze from the Walker's head off of it. His eyes slipped to the Walker and he visible shook, and Andrea's hand shot out to his arm.

"Thank you," Andrea said calmly, her hand tightening on Miles' thin shaking arm. He looked up at her a bit startled, but then shook his head and scratched behind his ear with his casted hand.

"Don't mention it," He looked up at her when she smiled just a bit. "No seriously. I'm gonna be havin' enough nightmares about it. Do not mention it."

Shane moved over to the door and stuck his head out while Andrea and Miles gathered their stuff again. He caught sight of Jacqui sticking her head out of the door down the hall and gave her a quick thumbs up. The woman rolled her eyes to heaven and shook her head and ducked back in to no doubt tell Jenna the news. He shifted his gaze back down the hall where the shambling Walker had come, his eyes taking in the trail of gore that showed the exact path on the tiles below. Shaking his head and clenching his hand around his gun, he looked back into the room. Andrea was staring down at the Walker, her eyes stuck to the knife in its head. No doubt she was trying to will herself into pulling it out.

Miles was adjusting the backpacks on his shoulders, his jaw clenched as he tried to look anywhere but at the Walker he'd just helped to dispatch. Idly, Shane wondered what was going through the boys head. Random snippets of conversations he'd overheard between the boy and a few others popped into mind. Miles taking out his entire family after they'd turned. Miles on the ground beside Glenn gripping a bat tightly after the Quarry attack. Miles being bit by Whitmore.

"Miles," Shane said quietly, dragging the boy's eyes to him. They were wide and Shane could easily see that he was shell-shocked. "Come on, son. Let's move. Gotta get back before Danny or Callie see what I let you get into."

"Yeah," Miles said with a shake of his head and a bit of a laugh. He stepped forward then, and almost as if he hadn't seen her at all, he walked past Andrea pulled out the knife and wiped it on his jeans. He handed it over to the shocked blonde and turned his smile to Shane. "Your ass is gonna be grass if Callie or Danny get wind of this shit."

Shane smiled and shook his head as he stepped out into the hall. He was met by Jacqui and Jenna. Jenna pulled at Miles and the shocked boy found himself engulfed in tight hug from the young girl. She then pushed him away and smacked him in the back of the head and all of the adults let out chuckles at the sight. Miles rubbed at the back of his head and looked at Shane.

"Jesus, are all women insane?" Miles said as he took one of the bags from the still fuming red-head. She tried to fight him but he slapped at her hand and she finally threw her free arm up grumbling about 'idiot boys.'

"Pretty much, buddy." Shane said still chuckling as he settled himself at the lead and began the long trek back down the hallway towards the connecting lobby area. From there it was a nice trip down another long, now darkened hallway to the EOC. And the relative safety of that barricaded door. "Alright, keep tight, and let's go."

Miles and Andrea shared a look and both rolled their eyes as they put Jenna and Jacqui in between them. As the only other two with weapons they were the decided rear lookouts. Both took steadying breaths and tightened their grips on said weapons, a fuckin' bat and a now soiled kitchen knife. Miles shifted his gaze heavenward, and realized with a sickening sort of blast of reality that where he was actually directing his gaze was. And it wasn't heaven. It was Atlanta fuckin' Georgia.

WalkerLand. And they were heading back there.

"Motherfucker," Miles whispered as he shook his head. Andrea shot her eyes to him, and he just shook his head and raised his casted left hand waving it in a dismissive manner between them. "Don't ask."

Andrea tipped her eyes forward again and shuffled her feet along down the lowly lit corridor. It was during their second trip to the rooms when the overhead lighting had completely shut down, leaving them bathed in nothing but the sparse yellow emergency lighting. It had been nerve-wracking at the time. She and Miles had been separated, working in rooms directly across from one another. Both of them had stuck their startled heads out of the door at nearly the same time and been graced by the wide-eyed angry stare of Shane as he made his way towards them. Yet again, the former deputy had been spouting off orders about them hurrying up and getting a move while shouldering his own four backpacks, before moving down to pull at Jenna and Jacqui a few doors down.

As Andrea looked up again she felt her feet come to a stop. They had just entered the lobby area and her eyes, along with everyone else's zeroed in on the sight of the red stain leading from one of the doors all the way down the hallway towards the EOC. She looked forward to see Shane's eyes narrowing, and his jaw clenching. Just then, the sparse filter of the yellow emergency lights blinked out, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The only illumination came from the red light of the emergency EXIT sign above the door near them. Shane turned to face them shaking his head, his eyes sliding from Andrea's wide red-tinted face to the two nearest to him.

"Don't panic," he said to each of them. "Keep your heads. We're not far now," he was nodding his head at Jenna. The poor girl looked panic stricken, and Jacqui's hands were rubbing up and down on the girl's pale arms. "Jenna, you hear me girl?"

Shane's eyes narrowed on Jenna's wide eyes, sliding to Jacqui who's breathing had hitched in that oh so familiar way. That way that left only silence, and let the deep moan of the dead man behind him come through loud and clear. Shane spun, his arm flailing back and knocking Jenna and Jacqui back towards Miles and Andrea. Shane's arm was lifting but the Walker had its hands up grabbing for him. Shane went backwards, and the gun fell from his hands as he grabbed the arms of the fucker in the lab coat trying to take a bite out of him.

Suddenly a very familiar twang filled the air, and an arrow sliced through the head of the Walker from behind. The tip of the arrow moved easily through the soft tissue, it exited through the front of the Walkers head right between its eyes. Shane tilted his head to the side, to avoid the tip of the arrow hitting him and let his hands fall from the now limp arms of the Walker. He lifted his gaze, and saw the bright light of a flashlight staring back at him. The light was then joined by another bright piercing light.

"The fuck y'all standing 'round for," Daryl's voice rang out through the darkness, and Shane's eyes narrowed. "Move!"

Shane ran his hand down his face and shook his head, then he began waving his arm wildly at the four people still breathing erratically behind him.

"You heard him," Shane said looking back and shaking his head. "Move it!"

At that everyone got their feet moving. Andrea pushed Miles in front of her and as she passed Shane she shared a quick shake of her head with him and a begrudging smile. Fuckin' Daryl Dixon had to be the one to save his ass, didn't he? He started trotting off after Andrea, his eyes lingering on the arrow. He stopped mid-stride, bent down and pulled the fucking thing out of the Walker's head. He grimaced at the sound, and then wiped the thing on his pants before running his ass down the hallway towards the waiting flashlights.

"Thanks man," Shane said handing Daryl the arrow. For his part Daryl gave a very gracious grunt and didn't exactly snatch the arrow out of Shane's hand so much as take it with a bit of attitude that the man really probably couldn't control if he wanted to.

"You okay?" Rick asked, his brow narrowed a bit in confusion as he let Jacqui, Jenna, Andrea and Miles file into the EOC while he held the door.

"Yeah man," Shane slid his eyes to Rick and put a hand to his shoulder as they made their way into the EOC. "What's with the blood?"

"We ran into some trouble," Rick said quietly as he nodded to Daryl. Daryl checked the hallway once more and then slipped in behind the two men. T-Dog and Dale pushed the large filing cabinet back into place barricading the door and Daryl let his eyes slip the room.

Shane's eyes landed on Danny slumped against the wall, he watched as the man gave him a flippant wave as Lori and now Andrea crouched down beside him.

"What kind of trouble?" Shane asked, his eyes slipping to Rick. "Is he bit?"

"Nah," Danny waved his hand again and chuckled as he met Andrea's concerned gaze. "I'm the only asshole that decides to get shot in ZombieLand." Danny put his hands out to Andrea stopping her from putting her hand on his bleeding leg. "I'm fine. Really." Danny's eyes lifted, and it was at that point that he met Rick and Daryl's matching concern.

"The fuck is she?" Daryl said, or rather growled at Shane. Voicing the thing that had been on their mind since they slid into the EOC only seconds before hearing the gunshot from the hallway that had Rick and Daryl running out to see what was going on.

Shane turned to Daryl with a pained grimace on his face. He shook his head and ran his hand down his face.

"Down on SL4 with Wallace," Shane said simply, and he stepped back as Daryl lashed out and slammed his fist into the computer station nearest him. Daryl was grumbling something akin to 'fuckin woman' and other words that Danny couldn't make out. Shane turned to Rick and clenched his jaw, his eyes going to Lori still on the ground near Danny. Danny, slipped his eyes to Lori and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand, getting her eyes on him and watched her head drop to her chest when Shane uttered the next words. "Ben and Carl are down there too."

Rick was silent, and Danny was fuckin' impressed. Because Daryl was slamming his hand into that desk again and again and actually knocked the monitor to the ground kickin at it. Danny slipped his eyes to Jenner, who was sitting stoic, his eyes stuck to something on the wall above him. Danny winced as he tried to angle his head to see what Jenner was looking at. Andrea put a hand to his shoulder and helped him forward .

Large red numbers, counting down greeted his blurring vision. 00:39:09.

"Do I want to know what that is?" Danny asked looking back to Andrea and then slipping his gaze to Rick. Rick looked over at him, and his gaze slipped upwards. Shane's jaw was clenched tight, his hand on Rick's arm.

"That's all the time we have left before this place goes up," T-Dog said quietly from his spot across the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Rick yelled, and it actually startled everyone in the room. His arms flailed upwards, breaking Shane's hold and causing the dark haired man to stagger back. Rick's hands went to his hair and he pulled it hard. His eyes slipped to Lori who was shakily getting to her feet and slowly starting over to her husband.

Miles took up the space by Danny's side and gave his friend a tight smile, his hand resting on Danny's slowly slumping shoulder. Not far off Jenna was holding tight to the frightened form of Gracie and staring wide-eyed at him. Danny gave her a reassuring smile and waved her over.

"We have to get out of here," Carol said quietly. "I don't want my daughter to die like this. She doesn't deserve this."

Rick's jaw clenched and he looked at Lori's distraught face. He put a hand to her arm and pulled her close, hugging her and kissing her head.

"She's right," Rick said nodding his head, before turning to face Shane. "Get them out. Take our gear and get to the cars."

"You'll never make it," Jenner said quietly, earning a startled gasp from most of the room. "Why not just embrace the easy death that we're offering."

"Fuck you man!" Daryl yelled. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Daryl," Rick said in that oh so calming voice of his. Daryl looked at Rick, then turned his head to the side and spat at the ground before kicking at the monitor he broke. Rick turned his attention to Jenner. "We aren't giving up. We're getting out of here. So you can either help us, or shut the fuck up." That one got a bit of a chuckled 'booyah' out of Danny from his position on the floor. Again Rick turned his attention to Shane. "You need to get them out, get to the cars and wait for us."

"Where are you going?" Lori cried out as Rick moved off towards the door. T-Dog got up and began moving to the filing cabinet, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm going to get my boy," Rick's voice was harsh and cold and his eyes met Daryl's as he walked to the door. "You comin'? Or you gonna stand around and beat up more furniture?" Daryl smirked at Rick and adjusted his rifle on his shoulder, shifting his crossbow in his hands.

"Got a bit 'a badass in ya, don't ya, Deputy Do-Right." Daryl said as he met the man at the door.

"The power down there," Jessica's timid voice filled the air and had both men looking at her. "I've been trying to keep it to the door locks on the rooms, but-" She shook her head. "I can't stop it anymore. The elevators are shutting down." She stood up from her seat and put her hands on the back of her chair as she looked at Rick. "The elevators in the Research Wing. They lead all the way up to the lobby. Further back from the main doors that you came in , but that may be better. I can reroute the power there, and keep them going, but in order to get them enough power I have to take away those locks."

"And that lets out the 'lots and lots' of fuckin' Walkers that are trapped down there," Miles added in and she shook her head in shame.

"It's all I can do," she looked up at Rick. Rick's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head then shifted his gaze to Shane.

"You get them there and get them out," Rick said pointing a finger at Shane, who was clenching his jaw tight as Rick ordered him around. "You do that for me." He looked at Lori and gave her a nod. "I'll bring Carl."

"C'mon, man." Daryl was pacing impatiently as T-Dog worked to push the cabinet out of the way. Rick looked back at the almost feral redneck glaring at his back.

"We'll take the stairs down," Rick said quietly and Daryl was out the door and sweeping the hallway. "Those elevators go down all the way to SL4 too? And straight up to the lobby?" Jessica nodded. "Alright," he looked back to the room. "You all get out, we'll meet you." Rick exited the room, and watched the door shut before shifting his gaze to the agitated man waiting for him. "Let's move."

"Fuckin' right, let's move," Daryl said nodding his head and hitching up his crossbow in his hands.

Inside the EOC Shane stared at the now closed door for a moment before running his hand over his dry mouth and nodding his head. His eyes slipped to the clock and then to the crowd around him.

"Alright, people," Shane said in that wonderfully authoritative voice that Danny remembered so fondly from the earlier days at the Quarry. "You heard him, let's go. Everyone grab some packs and get moving. "Miles, Glenn." He pointed at the two younger men. "You two are on Danny-duty. Get him up and get him moving. T-Dog, Dale, Andrea I need you armed and fuckin' ready. Come on!"

Shane began moving around, and the shuffle of people grabbing bags and getting thing situated helped to drown out the anguished cry that Danny let out as Miles and Glenn hefted him to his feet. Shane looked around taking inventory of everyone and his gaze settled on Jacqui.

She was sitting in a chair, her hands folded on her lap, and a sad look on her face. Shane walked over, his steps angry at first but as he closed in they lost some of their steam. He crouched down in front of her, and put his hand over hers. Startling her out of her reverie. She settled her eyes on him and he took a breath.

"Jacqui," he said quietly, calmly. "We've gotta move." There was a very heavy beat of silence that hung in the room before she uttered the two words none of them had been prepared to hear.

"I'm staying."

"_There must be some kind of way out of here,"_

_Said the joker to the thief,_

"_There's too much confusion,_

_I can't get no relief_

_Businessman they drink my wine,_

_Plowman dig my earth_

_None will level on the line, nobody offered his word, hey"_

"_No reason to get excited,"_

_The thief, he kindly spoke_

"_There are many here among us_

_Who feel that life is but a joke_

_But you and I, we've been through that_

_And this is not our fate_

_So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late."_

_~All Along The Watchtower/ Jimi Hendrix_

_AN: Wow, this one took a while. Mostly because my home has become a germ infested-sick momma-sick baby zone. But also because now that we are reaching the end I'm trying to get back to where the show would have left us… you know get the original series tie in worked out. Working with the boys in this one was actually a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! And I know what some of you are probably thinking… where the *bleep* is the Callie/Carl/Ben segment? Well, don't worry we'll be having the rescue team hitting her next chapter. So be patient. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me. We're getting close to home here people, and I'm actually super excited for the outline I've got worked up for Season 2. Completely looking forward to my scheduled rewatch during the sneak peak on AMC on July 7&8…marked in my fuckin' calendar like a holiday. _

_And now without further ado:_

_LadyLecter47: Yeah, clusterfuck is pretty much apropos to what I've been thinking as I head into home here… dear lord. Maybe I should have just stuck to script. Glad you're enjoying it and hope you enjoyed this one. Love hearing from you!_

_AlabastR: I have to say I fully enjoy your use of CAPS lock when getting your point across. I'm sorry you hate Shane. For me Shane descent into madness was one of the most incredible things to watch on TV. I can only hope to truly capture the same sort of feeling in the character of him that I create. I don't hate him, I didn't hate any character because to me they all added to the drama and atmosphere of the show. But I understand you're extreme dislike and can only tell you… no it does not mean that anyone is cool with him. He's still is/gonna be a dick. I'm glad you seemed to have enjoyed Santos' death, and the dance on his corpse… I can totally see it in my head._

_Vaughn Zomby: I'm afraid everyone is stuck with Danny now… He's too important to the crew. Then again, I thought that about Dale. So I guess we'll just have to see how everything shakes out in the end. Glad you're still with us! Keep on reading!_

_Sunnymuffins: I appreciate the reviews that y'all send my way much more than an AN could ever really express, so I try to take the time and get my AN on at the end of the chapters. It's good to know that you guys like them as much as I like writing them._

_Cotton Strings: Shane. He's gotta step up. He's gotta protect people (Lori and Carl) and he hasn't quite hit the point of no return yet with his personality. We're waiting for Season 2 for that one. Keep on reading, 'cause yes ma'am they are getting the fuck outta dodge. _

_AngieInWonderland: It is SO the truth. Garrison has pretty much shit the bed. He's a man on a mission. A man that thinks he's doing right by killing all these people. His death was so important, because I think so many people had good reasons for putting a bullet in his ass. I actually have a couple of alternates to that. The Rick shoots him (which wasn't used because Rick's character isn't there yet), The Daryl shoots him. The Kowalski kills him. And the version we see here. This is the one I liked the best, and felt Danny deserved it. Santos was a bit of Poetic justice- served well with a side of zombie! The bullet…ah the bullet. You'll see what that's all about eventually. Callie and the boys, oh my I had a hard time writing that one. A lot of fics I read have Carl as this annoying little boy who is constantly getting into trouble. But to me he's a little boy who is being forced to grow up way too soon, and that causes a lot more trouble than anything else. His "I'm sorry," to Callie as soon as he got to her was his way of growing up. And poor Ben. Yeah, that whole scene was hard to write, but I'm glad I got the emotions out well. And as for Daryl wanting to bring Santos back to kill him again for the damage to Callie…just think what he's gonna want to do when he sees the bruises on 'his boy's' shoulders from the fucker…. Glad you liked the song choice. Sometimes it's very hard to find the perfect mood setter for the scenes, but as a big Jack White / White Stripes fan -Seven Nation Army just called out to be used for that one._

_Anea the Morwinyon: Welcome! And thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad that you like the story, the atmosphere and everything that I've created. I'm working hard to make sure that I keep the tempo and the characters in check. Which is sometimes hard to do with a completely original story base at the end… Thanks for the review and the favorite, and keep on reading!_

_Also, if you haven't checked it out…*shameless self-promotion* …and are a fan of this fic, please be sure to check out A Thousand Words –the companion fic. And let me know what you think. _

_See ya next chapter!_


	26. God's Gonna Cut You Down Pt 1

**New Meanings To Old Words: Safe**

_Hello all, and welcome to chapter 25. As you know we're heading into the home stretch at the CDC. God, I can't believe this thing is actually 25 chapters… thus far…that was not at all what I had planned. But then again… I never really plan much of this out. Believe it or not, it all kind of goes free-form as the little plot monkeys in my brain work at speeds I sometimes can't contain. I had to cut this one into two parts…cause there was just too damn much to catch up on. :-D_

_As always, read, review and most important of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 25: God's Gonna Cut You Down Pt. 1**

Callie winced as the piece of alcohol laden gauze was applied to the split skin just under her left eye. She pulled back out of Wallace's reach and replaced his hand with her own, holding the gauze in place. He moved to wet another piece and she waved him off with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it," Callie said her eyes flicking to the two boys huddled together on the bed. Both of them were sitting with their knees drawn up to their chests, arms wrapped around tightly and chins resting on their slightly shaking knees. She dabbed the gauze at her cheek and then used the same one to wipe at the blood on her lip.

Now that her adrenaline level had lowered to a more normal level, she could feel the throbbing pain of both cuts causing that familiar pressure of a headache bordering on migraine level to pound in her temples. She tossed the gauze to the ground, figuring who the fuck cared anymore, and slid her hands over her face and up into her hair.

The rooms were still dark, only illuminated by the barely there yellow tint from the emergency lighting above. The boys were scared out of their minds. The fact that their last memory of a fully lit room had included Callie putting a bullet between the eyes of Santos, probably wasn't helping matters. The lights going out a moment later had pretty much been the straw to break that camel's back and sent both boys into a fit of screaming the likes of which she'd never heard before.

She'd come in only seconds later, watching as Wallace tried to soothe the boys. The one-legged man had fallen from his chair, and was on his single knee trying to talk to Carl who was shaking his head and gripping his father's hat to his head as if it would shield his brain from all the horror of the world. Ben was still pounding on the glass, his little body slamming itself into that wall as he yelled her name. She'd gone to him, and pulled him to her. Letting the little boy sob into her.

And was surprised when Carl had pulled from Wallace's grip and slammed himself into her hip. She'd held both boys to her, rubbing at their backs trying to calm them. Her eyes had been locked on Wallace's the entire time. His eyes clear of the insanity that had been clouding them, and for the first time since she met the man she had no fear of him.

Eric Wallace, had finally woke the fuck up.

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head now, her gaze slipping to from Carl to Ben. Both of which had been utterly silent since she had placed them on that bed. Fifteen minutes of deep sobbing and shuddering breaths from both boys, fear taking over any sense of 'adulthood' that they had thought they gained during this fuckin' apocalypse and obliterating it. Fear was powerful if given the chance to take root inside you. Callie's hands shook in their place tangled in her hair and she tightened them again. She pulled her hair, as if pulling the roots out of the fear that wanted to invade her body and took three deep breaths.

She didn't have time for fear right now. She had to get them out of here.

Her eyes slipped to where Wallace was once again sitting in his little swiveling rolling chair. He'd slid himself back across the room, near to the bed. Near to the boys. His lips were moving as he mumbled something to them, still trying to soothe the boys into a state of comfort that just didn't seem possible down in this cellar of horrors.

Callie took three more deep breaths, and then ran her fingers through her hair. She removed the band that had at one point held her hair. She ran her fingers through the tangled mess, feeling the pain from when Santos had pulled her and pushed her around by it. She shook her head and again put her hair back into its pony tail. Her hands settled behind her neck as she tried to now push down the hairs that were on edge there, and she firmed her lips into a line.

She turned around to settle her nerves, and grabbed for her knife and thigh sheath. The familiar feel of the knife settled at her thigh made her feel just that little bit better. Fully armed, hell she was armed to the fucking teeth now. Both of Santos' weapons, one settled at the front of her jeans, one settled at the back. Hunting knife back in place.

She turned around, feeling ready to take on whatever she had to in order to get the fuck out of here. Wallace slipped his eyes to her then, and he inclined his head to the computer near him. Callie's eyes slid there, taking his lead and not speaking she just clenched her jaw.

01:13:55

Dear God. How long had she been in that room with Santos? She narrowed her eyes at the clock. How long had that actually taken? It had felt like no time at all, but then, she looked down at her clothes. The blood staining her shirt, her pants. The rip in her shirt. Was there something she was missing in her recollection.

Her eyes slipped to the boys on the bed, neither of them meeting her eye. How much had they seen? What had they seen? She clenched her jaw and let her now fisted hands fall to her sides. The bulbs over head began to flicker and Callie watched in horror as an entire row went out.

Ben and Carl both snapped their attention to the high ceilings above, and then down to her. She smiled tightly and pushed away from the desk where she had settled herself.

"Are there flashlights down here?" Callie asked, her voice apparently waking up the entire group. Wallace bit at his lip and then nodded his head. "Where?"

"Two doors down, across the hall there is a utility closet." Wallace said shaking his head and then putting his hands to his thighs. "You shouldn't go out there."

"The lights are shutting off," Callie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm not gonna get stuck in the fuckin' dark when we try to make it out." she shook her head and pulled the gun she'd taken from Santos from the front of her jeans. "The door locks are still engaged, right?"

"For now," Wallace said, his eyes slipping to the door where the lovely little red light blinked back at him. "But I'm not sure how long they are going to last. If the emergency lighting is failing." He slipped his gaze first to the computers and then to the boys, who were now both staring at him. "We don't have much time."

"Then I better get a move on." Callie moved towards the door, and heard the rustling of the bed sheets. She turned and lifted her hand and stopped Carl in his movement. He stared at her and she shook her head, then stepped closer to him, placing her gun back in her jeans. Putting a hand to his shoulder she shook her head again. "You need to stay here," she looked him right in the eye, tipping that stupid hat up. "I'm counting on you to look after Ben until I get back."

Carl's eyes slid to Ben who was still sniffling into his knees and staring wide-eyed at Callie. Carl bit at his bottom lip but gave a tight nod, his legs swinging over the edge of the bed. Callie looked at Wallace as she again squeezed Carl's shoulder.

"You know how to use that gun that's been at your back this whole time?" Callie said earning bit of a shocked sort of expression from the man. She smiled, realizing that he hadn't even remembered it was there. He slipped his hand back and pulled it, running a finger over the safety and slipping it off.

"Well enough," Wallace said looking at her with a smile, then taking a deep breath. "Santos' keycard will give you access to the closet. I'm not sure that there is any lighting in there, especially with half of it off." He looked up quickly and then back to her. "There should be two emergency bags in there. They'll be on the wall to the right of the door when you enter. They should still be fully stocked," Wallace shook his head with a smile. "We never really felt the need for them before."

"Good," Callie said nodding. She turned to Ben and Carl and gave them both the most reassuring smile that she could muster. "I'm just going to go down two doors, grab those bags and come right back."

"Promise?" Ben's tiny little voice sounded and it damn near caused her to break. She leaned forward and put her lips to the boys hair, closed her eyes and breathed him in.

"Yep," Callie said when she stood up again. She gave Ben a wide smile as his eyes lifted to her, the tears still welled up in those red-rimmed orbs. She ruffled his hair, not willing to get to emotional. He needed to see that this wasn't a big deal. "Just like always."

"I wanna come with you," Carl said, stunning her a bit with the force of his small voice. "You shouldn't be going alone."

"You are too damn much like your father," Callie said pulling him close. She tipped his hat off his head and put her lips to his cheek. He grimaced, but blushed and wiped at his cheek when she pulled away. "I'll be fine. And I'll be quicker if I don't have to worry about you. So you stay put and wait for me to get back." Callie made her way to the door, her hand slipping the keycard from her back pocket. Just as she was about to slide it before the sensor she closed her eyes. "Should I be expecting any company in there?"

There was a moment of silence, and Callie slipped her eyes back to see Wallace rubbing at the back of his head. His expression when he lifted his eyes to hers could best be described as guilty. Sheepish and fucking guilty as hell. And she lifted her hand to the bridge of her nose and rubbed extra hard at that fucking migraine settled there.

"There were a lot of," he slipped his gaze to Ben and Carl both watching him. "People." He said finally, then put his gaze back on Callie. "A lot of people down here at one point." Wallace slipped his hand up to rub at his temple, knocking his glasses askew. Removing the wire rimmed spectacles he firmed his lips to a line.

"And y'all just put people anywhere, huh?" Callie supplied. She shook her head and looked heavenward.

"Would it be horrible if I said I actually couldn't recall," Wallace said and Callie's angry gaze fell back to his hard.

She didn't need to nod her head, her eyes said it all. 'Yes you son of a bitch, it would be fuckin' horrible. I should take you with me and lock your ass in that fuckin' closet and just forget you fuckin' existed'. Callie shook her head and unclenched her fists as she turned her back on him. She flipped the keycard in her hand and slid it through the lock. Green light.

"I'll be right back," Callie said over her shoulder, smiling at the boys who were now both sitting at the edge of the bed. She was pretty sure that as soon as she slipped out they would be rushing to that door, pressing their faces up against it and watching her. She smiled, took three deep breaths and pulled the door open closing it behind her. As she turned back to lock it, she saw both Ben and Carl already pressing to the glass. A half-hearted wag of her finger had at least Carl smirking.

The hallway was dark, darker than the ISO room had been, and again she felt her feet slip just a bit in the blood settled near that doorway. Doctor Franklin's blood. _Shit_, she thought idly, _wonder where his poor dead ass ended up_. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to use the bare hint of yellow light from above to guide her. She stepped across the hallway to where she saw another blinking red light, indicating another door. A thankfully locked door. She put her fingertips to that glass, and felt the tingle of unease slip down her spine.

Her eyes slid to the glass and she couldn't help but try again to look in. No shadows played in there, just the stark darkness of the unknown stared back at her. Three deep breaths, a shake of her head and she slipped her gaze back to where she could just barely make out Carl and Ben on the other side of the hallway.

Callie licked her lips and turned toward her destination. She could see the next blinking red light, like an odd sort of beacon of hope flashing out before her. She kept her fingers to the glass, letting them guide her along the hallway. The cool feel of something solid under her fingers, no matter how much it tingled her spine, was better than the feel of being completely aloft in a dark hallway. Her fingers stuttered on the glass due to the clamminess of her hand, as she tried to anchor herself to reality so that she wasn't letting the unknown cloud her mind.

As she moved, she felt the tingle of apprehension running its gauntlet down from the back of her neck down her spine. Tingling all the way to the base of her spine where the familiar weight of her second gun sat, and curling around to the front where the other gun sat. Her right hand moved up to sit on the butt of that gun as her feet took slow steps forward. She would not give in to that eerie, ridiculous feeling. She would not pay attention to the whispers of the voice in the back of her head telling her that there was something behind her.

There wasn't, she knew that. She would have heard it. The moans of the dead hadn't left her brain entirely, she had just had her sickening refresher course in those sounds. Her fingers touched on the blinking red light of the lock that she'd kept her eyes focused on as she walked. She let out a shaky breath and let her eyes flick to the room where poor twice-dead Paul and the fucker that once was Santos lay. Bloody dead corpses.

Three really fucking deep breaths and she shifted her eyes to the next blinking red light. Her eyes skipped backwards and her brow furrowed. Shit. Did that count as one door? Or was it fuckin' two doors down from that door? Son of a bitch. The shit you forget to clarify when your mind is elsewhere. Shaking her head at herself and letting a smile tickle her lips she let her fingers slid along the glass as she made her way down the dark hallway a bit further.

The surface remained the same glassy feel under her fingertips and she could just make out the billowing curtain of the ISO room she'd come to a stop at. She rolled her eyes a bit and ran her hand down her face, letting her gaze land on the next blinking light. That one should be it then. Her right hand fell back to her gun as she continued forward, and she swallowed hard at the sound of a single thud on the glass under her fingertips.

Well she sure as fuck couldn't ignore that. Because _that_ tangible fucking reminder of what was in those rooms was not a figment of her overactive imagination.

"Motherfucker," Callie whispered in the dark, letting her fingers lift off of the glass. She shook her hand and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart with three deep breaths. She could still feel the tingle of that slightly vibrating glass on the tips of her fingers as she came to a stop at her destination. "Dyin' for a motherfuckin' flashlight, Callie. The fuck you thinking?" She berated herself in a whispered hush as she pulled that keycard from her pocket and pulled her gun.

She put it up to the lock twice, put her ear to the door three times, and finally said fuck it. She lifted her gun, slid the keycard in the lock sensor and pushed the door in back-stepping quickly both hands on her gun. The closet was darker than anything else, and even though she couldn't see what was hidden in there she could smell it.

One of her hands rose to cover her nose and mouth and she stepped back another step, putting her back to the glass wall of the room across from the closet. The sounds were there, the smell was there, but nothing was coming out of the fucking closet.

She licked her lips and lowered her hand from her nose and mouth, she slipped the keycard's lanyard over her wrist and put both hands back gun. Slowly, carefully and as quietly as she could she stepped towards that open door. Her mind went back to the woods, to Whitmore.

_They die. They go to sleep. They decay._

_They can't live without us._

Is that why nothing was coming out for her? No, she shook her head. She was covered in fresh blood. The Walkers in the woods had woken up nice and bright with just a bit of her blood spilling. So why then?

Callie continued forward, gun shaking slightly in her hands no matter how much she tried to still it. She let her feet kick out in a slow arc with each slow shuffling step she took. Hoping to catch any ankle-biters before they would be able to get a grip on her. She could feel the sweat pouring down her face, down the back of her neck. Burning an unwelcome path down her sensitized goose-bump covered flesh.

Inside the door, on the wall, to the right. Inside the door, on the wall, to the right.

She kept repeating the words as she stopped at the doorjamb. She hadn't run into anything yet and was about to do quite possibly the stupidest thing she done since the fucking apocalypse had occurred. She was going to stick her arm into a dark room that she knew had to have something dead in it.

"Fuuuuck," Callie whispered on a breathy sigh of frustration. She took three deep breaths and removed her right hand from the gun. She wasn't a lefty, but when push came to shove she could pull a fucking trigger with her toe if need be. Her right hand shook as she reached slowly out, and took one more step closer. She clenched her hand into a fist with each little inch forward that it moved.

_Walkers are not smart. They do not wait for victims to come to them. They shamble out after your ass. _

Callie let those thoughts fill her head as she closed her eyes tight and finally just shoved her hand in and to the right. Pay-dirt! Her fingers closed around a pack hanging on the wall. She pulled it off the wall and moved back so fast she fell to the ground. She scrambled back on her butt, putting her back against the glass. Backpack hugged to her chest, and gun shaking in front of her waiting for the inevitable Walker to stagger the fuck out of the closet.

"Come on, motherfucker." She whispered to the air around her. "Come on."

Her right hand was unzipping the backpack and digging in, fishing for the flashlight. She hit it and in an almost feral sense of delight she whipped it out and turned it on. Like that fucking light was her secret weapon against all the bad and scary hiding in the depths of that closet. Bright light, moved in an arc from the ceiling down to that doorway and she let out a shaking laugh. Because really what else could she do?

There inside of the closet were four body bags, layered in two piles. One on top of the other. Squirming. Moving. Desperately clawing to get out.

Callie began to chuckle, her hand holding the flashlight moving the beam of light slightly to the side as her fist came to cover her smiling mouth. She let the tiny little moment of euphoric relief settle in her bones for a second, took three deep breaths and then pushed up to her feet. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder she advanced forward. Her eyes were on the moving and twisting body bags. She could see the fingers of one decaying Walker slowly working their way through the holes that it was creating and she knew she couldn't risk staying there any longer.

Quicker than before, she shone the light into the storage closet. The beam illuminated the other backpack and she grabbed it. You can never have too many flashlights and emergency supplies during the apocalypse. She slung the backpack onto her back and moved the light back to the body bags just in time to see a full arm escape the one bag.

She pulled the door shut and engaged the lock with the keycard still around her wrist. Eyes wide, and breathing back to being erratic she said fuck-all to taking it slow and made a mad dash back down the hall towards Carl, Ben and Wallace.

The door swung in for her, Carl standing by it with Wallace's keycard in his hand and Callie flung herself inside. She was breathing hard and on the ground at Wallace's chair, the flashlight spinning on the ground beside her as she watched as Carl slammed the glass door shut and engaged the lock. Ben threw himself at her and she hugged his little body tight as she put her lips to his head quick. Carl was looking at her wide-eyed as he moved towards her slowly. She reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into her and Ben before sliding her gaze to Wallace. He looked down at her from his perch on his swivel chair, his brows risen up to his hairline.

"In case you were curious," Callie said taking in deep gulps of air as she held tight to the two boys at her sides. "Yes. There are _people_ in the fucking closet."

* * *

><p>00:54:09<p>

And counting down fast.

Callie's fingers tapped along the door behind her as she stared at that screen, and the man sitting in his fucking swivel chair beside it. Beside her Ben and Carl sat on the floor, each one holding a flashlight, the beams of light shining across the room and reflecting off of the white curtains pulled into place on either side of them.

The backpacks, lovely fire engine red in color, sat in front of the boys. Callie had taken a rather quick inventory of the bags, and along with the flashlights she found: ponchos, hand/body warmers, 4 survival blankets, a fully stocked first aid pack, a multi-function knife. And will wonders never cease, a fresh deck of playing cards, and two coloring books and crayon packs. Along with a bunch of other goodies that she figured would come in handy when they got back out on the road.

God bless the fuckin' CDC Emergency Preparedness Team.

Because she just couldn't see leaving them behind, she shoved her lucky pair of jeans into one of the bags. She put the Fat Lady in there with them, knowing that one bullet wasn't necessary right now. Not with the damned arsenal she had on her. Callie again let her fingers tips roll along the glass behind her.

00:53:12

Letting her eyes roll to the ceiling above she let out a hissing sigh as she watched the last of the emergency lighting go dark. Carl and Ben sent zigzagging beams of light around the room as a small amount of panic no doubt settled again in their minds. Callie reached down and put a hand to Carl's head, tapping her fingers along the campaign hat he wore. He looked up at her and gave a single nod to his head, settling the beam of his flashlight across the room on Wallace. His other hand went out to settle Ben's unsteady beam of light.

"Callie?" Ben's tiny voice, so scared and unsure clicked her brain and her body into action.

"We have to get out of here," Callie said stepping forward. Ben and Carl's eyes followed her, and she gave the boys a signal with her hand to stay calm. Wallace turned from his staring match with the clock and just looked at her. "We can't stay here. We don't have time."

"I'm not going," Wallace said simply. His eyes shifted over the shocked and confused faces of the two boys sitting on the ground, then flicked it to Callie's face for one brief second before returning it to the damn screen with the clock.

Callie shook her head and firmed her lips and averted her gaze to the ground as she processed what she pretty much knew already. Wallace was gone. He may have woken up from whatever crazy-ass stupor he'd been in, but the man was gone. He'd given up. Resigned himself to the fate that he'd helped to manufacture. She shifted her eyes to the left, and the curtain hiding the horror in the next room. If she were being honest, she couldn't quite blame him. The horrors, the in humane acts of violence against innocent people that he had willingly inflicted in these glass walls. The man deserved to die down here.

Her eyes slipped to Carl and Ben and her head began to shake. But these boys didn't. Neither did she. They deserved a chance to survive. For as long as any of them could.

"Look," Callie said finally, her voice a bit more harsh than she would have liked it to be. "I get it. I do." Wallace turned to face her with a furrowed brow of confusion. "You want to die down here, that's fine. Hell, I would happily lock you back in that closet of horrors down the hall and leave you to your fate. But I need to get these kids out of here, which means I need someone at my back."

He was quiet, his eyes shifting between hers. Carl's flashlight fell onto his face, causing Wallace to wince back for a second from the bright light. When he turned his head back he was staring directly at the now standing Carl.

"I don't wanna die down here," Carl said in such a matter-of-fact tone that even Callie was shocked. Her eyes slipped to the boy who was standing at her side and had reached out a hand to help Ben off of the ground. He looked back at her for a moment, and beside him Ben was nodding his little head up and down in agreement. "We don't want to die down here. You have to help us."

Wallace's eyes skipped over the boys again and then to the now smiling Callie as she lifted her hand to settle it on Carl's shoulder at her side. Wallace's lips firmed to a line of anger, or maybe annoyance, Callie really couldn't tell. The stark light of Carl's flashlight was still focused on the face of the man. The little boy beside her not letting the adult hide in the dark anymore. He would face his decision in the light, and they would be able to see his face when he made it. Callie's fingers tightened on Carl's shoulder just a bit as pride in the boy's strength in the face of such dire consequence filled her.

"I need your help," Callie said quietly stepping just a bit away from Carl and Ben. "I understand Wallace. I get it." He looked at her. "I'm not asking you to come with us. You want to die down here," she nodded her head. "I get that." She was only a foot away from him now, and he was staring at her, the light of Carl's flashlight blocked a bit by her shoulder. "We both know it's not a question of if those door locks go, it's when." She took a deep breath. "I need someone at my back when those Walkers get out."

"Elevators past the office area," Wallace said quietly, his head lowering as if in thought. He nodded it twice and he swiveled just a bit in his chair so that his knee hit off of hers. "They are the only ones that go straight up to the lobby area. All others are confined to the Sub Levels."

"Our people are still up on SL2," Callie said quietly, her eyes shifting back to Carl and Ben.

"It would be death to stop on any other level, Callie." Wallace said, causing her eyes to snap back to him. He tapped a finger at the screen with the timer. 00:50:48. "You don't have time to go anywhere but to those elevators and out." Callie's lips firmed into a line as she shook her head, her hands clenching at her sides. "You know I'm right. And that's the only plan that I'm going to even remotely help you with."

"Alright," Callie said, and she put up a hand when she heard Carl's gasped begin at a reply. Shaking her head she looked back at him. "Look Carl, I understand that you want to get to your parents." She knelt down in front of him and put her hands to his shoulders as he almost glared back at her. "But I'm responsible for your safety right now. Your life is more important. And you know both of your parents would agree with me."

Carl looked at her, his small jaw clenched as he processed what she was saying to him. She watched his blue eyes darken just a bit in the pale light of his upturned flashlight, and smiled as he nodded his head just once. Beside him Ben put a hand to his shoulder, dragging the older boy's eyes to the smaller form next to him.

"Daryl's up with your daddy and momma." Ben said, his quiet voice holding so much power and pride that Callie damn near burst. "He'll get them out. Just like Callie's gonna get us out."

Carl nodded his head at Ben, the campaign hat slipping down to cover his eyes as he looked at his shoes. Callie patted Carl's shoulder and gave Ben a smile as she ruffled his hair and stood up. She turned to face Wallace again and her eyes settled exactly where his gaze was. His missing leg.

"I'm not exactly the best man to have at your back, my dear." Wallace said, that silky British accent of his soothing Callie's frazzled nerves even as his words echoed the hopelessness of his face. She watched as he idly let his hand rub at the upper thigh of his recently shortened leg. "I can't exactly run behind you."

"Well you're all I've got Doc." Callie said with a bit of a smirk. "We'll figure it out." She turned back to where Carl and Ben were standing and grimaced just a bit. The reminder of Wallace's sub-par athletic abilities wasn't really sitting well as she considered the length of darkened corridor and Walker infested areas that they had to travel. "Carl," Callie said quietly, her fingers playing with the gun sitting at the small of her back. "Disillusion me a bit, and tell me your daddy or Shane taught you how to use a gun."

"No ma'am," Carl said shaking his head. He looked up at her with a small smile. "Said I was too little, and that a gun ain't a toy for a boy my age."

"Yeah," Callie ran her hand through her hair and nodded her head. "Good men like your daddy and Shane, law-abiding, protective men, they would think that." She gave him a smile. "I'll have to talk to your dad about that when we get out of here." She pulled the knife from her thigh sheath and held it out to him, his wide eyes taking in the length of the knife before slipping up to her not quite smiling face. "I'm not letting you go out without something. Just don't tell your dad okay?"

Carl nodded as he took the handle of the knife in both of his small hands. Callie ran her hand through her hair and let her eyes settle back on Wallace wheeling his way towards the desk area. Inspiration struck like a bolt of lightning, and suddenly she knew what Danny must have felt like when he had one of those stupid fuckin' ideas of his. The ones that always made you cringe but seemed to somehow work out in the end.

"So," Wallace continued, as he stripped off his white lab coat and laid in almost reverently over the desk. He looked at that coat for a minute, his fingers splayed on the fabric, one last touch of the man he used to be. He then unbuttoned the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt and began rolling up his sleeves as he turned his attention towards her and the boys. "How exactly is this one-legged bastard supposed to pull his weight?"

"Well," Callie said with a smile, and by the look on Wallace's face she knew it must have been more of a big ass grin than the small smile she'd been planning. Wallace's brows knit in a bit of surprised confusion, a look she'd given to Danny enough times to recognize when it was given to her. "I was thinking that I'd actually be the one pulling your weight."

* * *

><p>00:44:02<p>

That was the last read out of the ticking down clock that Callie had saw as she exited the ISO room. The last indication of just how much time they had to make it to wherever they were heading.

"You do realize this is a completely ridiculous plan," Wallace's voice echoed in the darkness behind Callie and she grumbled at the slight chuckle that she heard. Nodding her head for the sixth time since they had actually exited the ISO room started trudging slowly down the long corridor towards apparent salvation.

"Yes," Callie responded, sliding her eyes to the left where Ben was letting out a tiny snicker from his position at her side. "I am fully aware of how ridiculous this plan is. Do you realize how little your helping matters by constantly pointing it out?" Wallace, Ben and Carl both let out tiny little chuckles and she cleared her throat fighting the smile that was breaking over her tight lips.

Thank God for idiotic solutions in the face of dire circumstances. Otherwise the complete darkness of that hallway would have gotten the better of them all by now.

"Honestly," Callie continued, tugging just a bit on the sheet looped around her left shoulder. She winced slightly at the pull to her stitched shoulder and rolled the offending shoulder. "Did you have a better solution to the problem?"

"No," Wallace said truthfully, and Callie nodded her head. Triumph in the face of the laughing trio at her back. "But even I'm not this fucking crazy."

Callie simply grumbled and gave a sharp tug to the sheet and heard Wallace let out a startled gasp. She knew damn well that this plan of hers was completely, utterly, fucking crazy. But it was honestly the only solution her exhausted, and completely scared shitless, brain could muster.

Callie kept moving forward, the sheet looped around her left shoulder tightening as they walked at a disgustingly slow pace down the dark corridor. In her right hand she had her gun, drawn and ready. In her left she held the a flashlight, steady and bright lighting their way to the fuckin' promised land. Carl was settled on her right, his left hand's finger settled into her back pocket while his right held tight to the hunting knife she had given him. She felt move slightly away, his hand slipping just a bit out of her pocket. She have him a quick tap with the butt of her gun hand on top of his campaign hat and he instantly moved back to her.

"Sorry," Carl whispered in the dark, as he adjusted the backpack of emergency supplies on his small shoulders.

"Keep close," Callie said back, her voice like his, hardly above a whisper. "I'm not above smacking your butt if I need to, Carl."

"Yes ma'am," was Carl's very quiet reply as he tore his gaze from the right side and those glass rooms and returned it to the front.

On her left side, Ben snickered just a bit, as he too adjusted the backpack of supplies he wore. His pose mirrored Carl's, right hand tucked into her back pocket. His left hand holding another flashlight in tight death grip. His beam of light kept slipping to each darkened door and glass wall that they passed. Which would draw Callie's attention that way. Which was something she was desperately trying to avoid.

And then there was the man at the rear. The one-legged bastard at the end of the sheet looped around her shoulder. A bed sheet that she had tied around the rolling desk chair that the fuckin' one-legged bastard was sitting in. And she was tugging that bastard down the darkened hallway of glass horror rooms, while he continuously rambled on about how ridiculous this all was.

Like she didn't fucking know that.

Ben's hand tightened in her pocket again, and again, she found her eyes sliding to follow the beam of his flashlight to the little blinking red light on the door closest to them. The beam didn't penetrate the thick glass, just bounced back at them in an odd angle. An odd angle that caused stranger shapes to form into the darkness. She firmed her lips into a tight line, as she felt her brow narrow as she still tried to discern what may or may not-oh fuck it all-what she knew for a God damned fact, was in that room.

"Eyes forward, buddy." Callie whispered slipping her eyes down to Ben. The little boy's eyes flickered up to her, and with his flashlight positioned at his chest he looked like he jumped right out of a campfire horror story telling. He bit at his lower lip and nodded his head once, his fingers yet again tightening in their hold of her back pocket.

They settled into silence then, their slow quiet progress past those glass rooms only marred by their own hushed breathing, and the shuffling of their shoes along the tile floor. And the squeaking wheels of Wallace's fucking desk chair. Callie's eyes flicked forward, and she let the beam of the flashlight she held fall to where she knew the elevator that they rode down in lay.

The elevator that was apparently confined only to the sub-levels of the CDC. An elevator that would be useless to them now.

"Why is it so black?" Carl asked from her side, and Callie's lips firmed into a straight line. She'd been wondering the same thing. There was no reflection ahead, where the steel doors should have bounced the beam of light she was flashing back to them. There was nothing there. Nothing except another field of blackness.

"The power is off," Wallace said from behind. Callie slipped her eyes over her shoulder to the man. He was facing the opposite direction. His left hand holding to a flashlight, the beam scanning the hallway behind them as if it could ward off whatever may be hiding in the dark at their backs. His right hand held tight to his gun, raised and ready. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned his head and flipped his gaze momentarily over his shoulder to her. "When the power is cut to the elevators, they fall down to the pit below. The steel doors remain open."

"Well that's safe," Callie said shaking her head and returning her gaze forward. That certainly explained why there was no beam reflecting back to them. "Keep close boys, I don't want either of you falling down into that pit."

She could feel the nodding of each boy's head, and let a small smile hit her lips as each boy tightened their grip in her back pocket. Callie let her eyes slide to the blinking red lights still ahead. Six lights on each side of them. Twelve rooms all together left to pass by until they would be entering into an area that Wallace had referred to as 'relatively safe'.

Amazing how 'relatively safe' could sound like a Godsend in the right situation.

They had just passed by the second red blinking light, leaving four more in Callie's view when she felt Carl pull to a stop.

"Carl," Callie called out quietly, her flashlight sliding to the side. She could feel the boy's hand shaking like mad in its iron grip at the back of her pocket, and she could hear his stilted breathing. "Carl?" She put her light to the top of the boy's head, the beam hitting off of Rick's hat leaving the rest of the boy in complete darkness. She could barely see the knife she had given him, the metal blade caught in the bare hint of light. That knife was shaking wildly as Carl held it tight and up a bit, as if he was ready to plunge it into the darkness just beyond his field of vision.

His head was turned towards the glass room that they had stopped in front of. Eyes locked onto where the door was, and that slow blinking red light staring back at them. She could hear his breathing hitch, again. And in that moment of silence between his startled breaths she heard exactly what it was that had frozen the boy to the spot.

Thudding. A soft sort of thudding, as something-or rather a used to be someone-knocked into that glass door. Over, and over, and over again.

"There's," Carl's voice was raspy with fear and he cleared his throat and shook his head just slightly, eyes never leaving the door. "There's something in there." He swallowed hard and moved back just slightly, pulling himself closer to Callie's hip. "Something trying to get out."

Callie felt her blood run cold, her own eyes now locked onto that door. That glass vibrating just enough with each soft impact, that it sent a fresh chill up through the soles of her shoes. A chill that ran up her entire body and caused her to actually physically shake. Steeling her body against that fear, she stood up straight and again firmed her lips into a line. She slipped her eyes down the hallway, feeling Ben pull himself closer, his own body shaking like a leaf. She could feel his hot stilted breaths through the fabric of her shirt, hitting off the cold sweat on her back.

She was about to open her mouth. About to tell them not to worry about it, and to just keep their eyes forward. To try and ignore it. But then she heard it. The slow sound of air depressing. The now distinct sound of the pressure behind those door locks releasing, that slow hiss of air leaving causing her entire body to go cold. Her eyes slipped down the hall and she watched each remaining blinking red light go dark.

"Dear God," Wallace's voice was shaking now as well. His own eyes apparently watching as the blinking red lights on the doors behind them flickered into non-existence.

Carl's breath hitched again, and Callie brought her now shaking flashlight up to the door that he'd been staring at. Beside her she could feel Ben turning to face the opposite direction, no doubt bringing his own flashlight up to the door on their other side. Callie's beam of light hit off the door, the odd shape of the beam reflecting on that glass glaring back into her eyes. And then there was a final thud, an impact that caused that now unlocked door to open just a crack.

And Callie watched in horrified silence as a four fingers, with skin the color of ash mixed with a blackened gore along the nail bed slid into that small opening. They curled slowly around the thick glass of that door and tightened.

The moan of the dead filled the silence of the room, and she heard Ben gasp at her side. She didn't need to turn to know that he was probably witnessing the same thing. Callie's breathing was coming in rushed gasps, as she pulled Carl closer to her. Her hand tightened on her gun and flashlight and her eyes slipped forward.

Three deep breaths and she was pushing both boys out in front of her slightly, and grabbing a hold of that sheet looped around her shoulder. Wallace for his part was gripping the chair he was in now, as he felt the sharp tug of the sheet propel him after Callie.

"Run!"

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand_

_Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_

_But as sure as God made black and white_

_What's down in the dark will be brought to light_

_You can run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_~God's Gonna Cut You Down/ Johnny Cash_

_AN: Okay, so the boys didn't make it down there… but if you're keeping your eye on the clock in each segment you understand why…and what's going on at each turn. So by the next one we should be seeing them. This one is relatively shorter than most of my other chapters…but if I would have put it with what has now become Pt. 2 it would have been way too fuckin' long. Home stretch people. Home. Stretch. Hang in, and keep on reading!_

_And now for the fun part._

_LadyLecter47: I should totally just subtitle all of these chapters: Clusterfuck, the Return of Clusterfuck, and Clusterfuck Revisited. I'm glad you're so happy with the way this has gone, and can only hope that I don't let you down as we move into Season 2_

_SunnyM: What up girl! Glad you love this and the companion. I think that one has such a limited audience because you kind of have to read this one to really enjoy that one. But it's good to know that some of you out there are reading and enjoying it. I am feeling better, so's the munchkin, which really is the more important part. So the words are flowing free and clear and fast! Keep on keepin' on. _

_Cotton Strings: Glad to see your enjoying the excitement level. I hope this one kind of gave you the shivers…if it did that was the plan. If it didn't…oh well, hopefully you at least enjoyed it._

_Horrorstar100: Welcome and thank you for the review! Glad to know you are liking the story. Daryl's character is awesome! I hope you like my translation of him in this fic. I've been striving to keep in as in character as I could…but as we all know, love and mushy stuff is pretty much just out of character for the man so -insert creative license here I suppose. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review._

_HerAngrierGnome: Welcome! We love us some new-comers here. Thank you so much for the feedback. I've tried to make it as original as I could (within reason) and also tried to seamlessly work in all of my OC's. Honestly, that has been the most difficult thing to do. But in all actuality, for me, it's easier to have a few OC's interacting with the show characters rather than trying to have one new person mix in with all of the great charcters of the established canon. Thank you again for reading and feeling so inclined to review. I am also looking forward Daryl's reaction when they're reunited._

_As always, your reviews are much appreciated and the highlight of my writing day. I hope to hear from more of you as we get to the end of our fun here at the CDC. And it's so nice to see new names on the review list. Have a great weekend...and if I don't get to upload pt. 2 before hand. HAVE A SUPER AWESOME 4TH OF JULY!_

_See ya next chapter!_


	27. God's Gonna Cut You Down Pt 2

**New Meanings to Old Words: Safe**

_Part 2! I'm not gonna linger long here in the intro portion. I'm just gonna let you all get to reading. _

_As always, read, review and of course, most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 26: God's Gonna Cut You Down Pt. 2**

He was right.

Those three fuckin' words kept repeating in Daryl's head as he followed Rick away from the stairwell that they had used to get up to SL1 and then back down. The one with the nice little blood trail leadin' from it to the EOC thanks to Danny's bum leg. Daryl's eyes scanned the hallway they were heading down now, his flashlight held at shoulder height by his left hand, while his right gripped hard at his crossbow.

He was right. They were fine.

Rick was right.

Daryl snarled as he let an arrow fly into the head of a Walker that Rick had pinned with his flashlight. They were keepin' quiet. Which meant that while Rick might'a been at point, 'cause he knew where they were goin', Daryl was the one doing the shooting.

They were lucky, at least thus far. The Walkers had been few and far between. Like the undead fuckers didn't know that they were free just yet, so they hadn't worked on venturin' any further than where they'd been stuck for months on end.

And as Merle'd always told him, you had to thank the good lord above for small fuckin' favors when they was handed to you.

Rick made a low whistle sound and Daryl slipped his gaze forward just a bit to where the former Sheriff's Deputy was slowly moving forward. The light from Rick's flashlight illuminated the large map of the CDC hanging on the wall behind him as he moved towards a doorway, and Rick's head nodded forward just a bit as he moved. Daryl bent down quick and pulled his arrow from the head of the Walker he'd just downed, and kicked the gnarled body away with another snarl. Wiping the arrow on his pant leg he positioned it in his crossbow and moved to follow after Rick. His gaze sliding again behind them, keepin' the rear clear, as Rick had called it. Daryl smirked as he moved forward.

Rick had pointed out that it made sense for them to try and clear the path for the rest of the group. Take out as many Walkers heading into the Research Wing as they could, so that their people would have an easier way out. Plus, considering neither of them had been down to SL4 before, trying to find out where the fuck the elevators in the Research Wing let off down there, while tryin' to navigate with kids and Callie in whatever state they were in would have been a clusterfuck. Especially with-what had Miles' loud mouth spouted out before they left?

"Lots and lots of fuckin' Walkers," Daryl mumbled in answer to his own unvoiced question, as he shook his head and let his eyes roam once more behind them before sliding to a stop by Rick. His back hit off Rick's shoulder and had the former law man looking at him with a raised brow.

"What's that?" Rick asked quietly, his narrowed brow one of confusion and worry.

"Nothin," Daryl grumbled. "Just thinkin' 'bout what I'm gonna do to that woman when I get my hands on her." Rick smirked and nodded his head.

"Just make sure you do it in private," Rick said, earning a glare and a furrowed brow of confusion from Daryl. At least before he met Rick's eyes and then both men were shaking their heads and slipping their eyes to the door ahead, hiding their smirks. "Just behind this door is a long corridor. There are doors on either side of the hallway. When we went through before the doors were shut," Rick shook his head and used the back of his left hand to rub at his forehead. "We both know that means jack shit right about now." Rick's eyes moved to the door and then back to Daryl. "We head straight down, just like we did back there. Once we reach the end of the hallway we'll be at the lobby. Stairwell is to the left of the three elevators."

"Should we clear the rooms?" Daryl asked as Rick moved forward to push into the hallway. Rick stopped, and looked back at Daryl. Again, Daryl saw that moment of anguish, of guilt in Rick's eyes as he slipped his flashlight over his face.

"We don't have the time," Rick said and shook his head once, angrily snarling as he tightened his grip on his gun. "Hopefully, we won't have to worry."

"Hope is for idiots, Rick." Daryl said cracking his neck.

"Yeah," Rick said with a smile. "We're walking around in the dark, in a place that we know is crawling with Walkers. Heading to a place that is crawling with even more Walkers." He tipped his head just a bit and caught Daryl's eye as he shifted his own flashlight over the redneck's face. "What would you call us?"

Daryl shook his head and let out a low chuckle as he bounced his head twice. This time he didn't mind admitting it. Rick was right. They were fuckin' idiots.

"Gonna put that woman over my knee," Daryl grumbled as Rick chuckled and took a deep breath. "Swear to fuckin', God she makes me stupid."

"They do that," Rick said idly, he looked back over his shoulder at Daryl. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," Daryl said with a rough nod of his head as he moved to the other side of the door.

Rick pushed the door in front of him open. He held his flashlight level with his gun, and Daryl watched as Rick moved forward in full-trained fuckin' cop mode. He swept the hallway quick at waist height, while Daryl followed not even a second later sweeping the hall at chest height. Rick ended his sweep with his back against the wall to the left, while Daryl ended on the right.

The hallway was illuminated well by the high-powered flashlights that they both held. The red streaks on the wall behind Rick were a sickening sight, but at least one that Daryl had been prepared for. Callie's depiction of her trip down this fuckin' hallway with Rick was something that had stuck in Daryl's mind. He'd found himself trying to figure out what it was about that woman that made her able to live through all this shit, all these horrors, and keep on keepin' on. She was a fuckin' enigma.

One that he had no hope of ever really figurin' out.

But one that he hoped he get a chance to try and figure out nonetheless.

"One up ahead," Rick said quietly, breaking through Daryl's thoughts. Shaking his head Daryl skipped his eyes over to Rick who was nodding forward to where the used-to-be man in the fuckin' lab coat was shambling slowly towards him. The broke-ass left leg of his slowing his steps just enough to make him move at a non-threatening pace.

"That's fuckin' nine 'a these bitches I took out in lab coats," Daryl said taking aim and slipping forward just a bit to let his arrow fly.

"You're keeping count?" Rick said sliding his eyes to the left and putting his hand to the door knob. He did a very slow turn, and let out a breath of relief at the feel of the locked knob in his hand. His relief was short-lived as a thump against the door had him backing away and almost into Daryl. He righted himself, letting his eyes fall from the thumping door back to the man beside him. Rick felt Daryl give him a small shake right before he slipped his hand off of his shoulder. He watched as the redneck gave him a long look before heading forward to retrieve his arrow.

"You ain't?" Daryl said as he looked back over his shoulder at Rick, still staring at that thumpin' door. Rick's eyes shot to him and Daryl couldn't help but smirk. Rick shook his head and let a smile of his own slip over his lips, before he again settled his gaze to the door. Daryl ran his own flashlight holding hand over his mouth and looked back at the dead Walker on the ground. Settling his fingers to the arrow protruding from its soft skull he pulled.

He heard Rick's steps catching up to him and he again cleaned his arrow off on his pants and re-cocked his Horton. Rick slipped his hand to the next doorknob and let out a breath as his fingers slipped off. Daryl shook his head and fell into step behind him, once again letting his flashlight sweep their backs, and over the doors on the other side of the hallway. Each door they passed Rick was checking the knob, feeling them thumps, and finally Daryl'd had about enough.

"Rick," Daryl said pushing his shoulder into the back of the other man's. "We ain't got time," Daryl moved his eyes along the doorways and watched as Rick's eyes widened just a bit and then narrowed. "You know Shane's gonna be doin' the same thing when he walks through here. He ain't gonna just waltz in blind. He's got brains 'nuff to be sure of that." He settled his eyes on Rick and shook his head. "We ain't got time to be doin' this."

It took Rick a moment, only a moment for him to nod his head in agreement. Daryl nodded his head forward indicating a shambling Walker in what must have been fatigues at one point, but now just looked like gore covered rags. Rick slipped back and let Daryl take the shot, his eyes slipping behind them. The arrow flew, and Daryl moved quickly this time to retrieve it. Following fast, Rick was at Daryl's back when the man stood and wiped his arrow on his pants.

"What's the count on them?" Rick asked eyeing the dead Walker with a shade of disgust.

"Six," Daryl said with a smirk over his shoulder.

"Let's move," Rick said smacking his hand to Daryl's shoulder. "Lobby should be up ahead," Rick slipped his flashlight forward and moved at a jog this time. Daryl shook his head and sped up to match Rick's pace, the light from their flashlights bobbed erratically as they came to a stop in the lobby area of the Research Wing.

Daryl's nose crinkled at the smell, and his head began to shake as he let his light slide around. Within the maze of gurneys, wheelchairs, and flipped over chairs were at least ten Walkers. All of which turned to face him and Rick with that hungry gaze and a moanin' sort of want gurgling out of their undead throats.

"Looks like I'm gonna hit me double digits," Daryl said with a snarl. He looked at Rick who had again put his flashlight flush to his gun and was shaking his head. Rick slid his eyes to Daryl and nodded forward to the door that was the stairwell down to the next level of hell. Daryl snarled as a Walker knocked over a gurney in its rush to get to them. The shambling thing fell to the ground causing a bigger ruckus and earning the attention of four more Walkers shambling their way out of the hallway across from them. Daryl shouldered his crossbow and slipped his rifle off of his back and hefted it to a nice and comfortable position in his hands. "Ain't got to worry too much 'bout being quiet no more."

"Right," Rick said, and then they both opened fire.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you ain't goin'?" T-Dog's excited and confused shout ripped through the now silent room. His hands were shaking as he advanced on where Shane was still staring at the strangely serene face of Jacqui. She slipped her eyes up to T-Dog and he shook his head, pain and heartache clear in his eyes as he stared back at her.<p>

"Jacqui," Shane's voice had her turning to him and she slipped her hands from under his and patted them. Motherly, and calm in the face of everything. He slipped back and sat on his heels, his hand running through his hair as he watched T-Dog approach them.

"I mean exactly what I said," Jacqui said quietly turning her attention from Shane to T-Dog and then back again. Her serene face fell, and Shane instantly recognized the look that crossed her features as she shook her head. Fear. "I can't go back to that. I don't want to." Jacqui shook her head and let her gaze slip to the faces of the rest of the group. "Out in that hallway," she settled her gaze on Shane. "Remembering what we're heading back to. I can't survive that." She gave him a sad smile and put her delicate hand on his shoulder before turning to face the utterly outraged face of T-Dog now standing at his side.

"You and me," T-Dog began his voice almost angry, his eyes were narrowed but the bit of wetness around them giving away just what he was really feeling.

Shane looked away from him, and shoved to his feet. His hand at the back of his neck as he moved out of the way to allow them to have their moment. Jacqui looked up T-Dog and finally got to her feet, putting both of her hands on his large shoulders she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"We've been through hell," Jacqui said with that same sad smile. And T-Dog just shook his head. "We've been through it, child. And I don't want to go through it again." She squeezed his shoulders and he knew in that moment that there was absolutely no way he was going to talk her out of it.

"How I'm supposed to get on without you harpin' at me 'bout the man I am and what I'm supposed to be doin'." T-Dog said with a sad smile as he moved just a bit closer to her. "How'm I supposed to remember what day's my day to sleep in, without ya tossing your shoes at my head."

"You'll figure it out," Jacqui said with a smile. The memory of her time spent with just T-Dog and Jim, holed up in that silly ass mechanic shop of Jim's waiting for a miracle coming back full press as tears sprang to her eyes. Followed by a smile as she remembered how shocked all three of them were by the shape their miracle took.

Glenn slid away from Danny's side, settling him against the desk near the door way. Miles and Danny both nodded their heads when Glenn looked back with his lips firmed to a line of dismay. He didn't need to say anything. Glenn was part of the glue that had created this little family that they'd all become. He was the one that had brought Jim, Jacqui and T-Dog up to the Quarry in the first place. And watching as the young man slowly made his way to where Jacqui and T-Dog were saying their farewells Danny's heart went out to him.

"Come here, boy," Jacqui said grabbing hold of Glenn's arm and pulling him close. "Don't you be sad about this, Glenn. This is well beyond you."

"I'm sorry," Glenn said shaking his head. Those words didn't really fit into what he was feeling, but he needed to say something. His brow furrowed as he looked at Jacqui smiling sweetly at him. Didn't he?

"What you got to be sorry for, Glenn." Jacqui said shaking him by the arm that she held. "You saved my life. More times than I can even count." She pulled him close. "You saved my life, gave me safety, friends and a family. Things that I didn't ever think I'd have again when the dead started walking the streets of Atlanta." She grabbed his head and pulled him into a hug. "You did that for me. You did that for Jim. You did that for most of the people in this room. Don't you forget that."

Glenn hugged Jacqui back and nodded his head into her shoulder. He felt the tears welling in his eyes and when he pulled away and looked back at the assembled crowd he felt himself smile just a bit. Thanking God that Daryl wasn't there to give some snide remark about him cryin' like a woman.

Dale walked up and put a hand to Glenn's shoulder and gave the younger man a squeeze.

"She's right," Dale said quietly, his fatherly smile causing Glenn to wipe again at his tears and stand up a bit straighter as he nodded his head and stepped back. Dale turned his sad eyes to Jacqui and shook his head. "At least about that," Dale continued stepping up to the woman.

From his position settled against the desk where Glenn had left him Danny watched with a smile. The two most formidable people in camp were about to go head-to-fuckin-head. He slipped his attention to Miles and then to Andrea who had settled near him. Not next to him, but near to him. Her arms were tight around her middle as her sad eyes narrowed on Jacqui. He watched her mouth, watched as she worked her bottom lip between her teeth obviously thinking about something.

Something she had no right to be fuckin' thinking about.

"Hey," Danny said quietly to Miles, who looked over at him with a raised brow. "Go help out Jenna, and get your ass over to say your goodbyes."

"Don't think he's gonna be able to do it either, huh?" Miles said nodding his head at where Dale was trying to work his magic and talk sense into Jacqui. Danny smiled and lifted his arm, wincing with the pain as he almost fell forward and to the ground.

"Just go," Danny said, watching as Andrea's eyes slipped over to him at the sound of his pained gasp. She sidled over, her arms unfolding as she walked. Miles' eyes slid towards the slowly advancing Andrea and he nodded his head, giving Danny the raise of his eyebrows as he left. "Gonna beat your ass when I'm feelin' better, boy."

Miles smiled as he raised his hands high and backtracked towards where Jenna was helping to get a backpack secured to Gracie's tiny form. Danny slipped his eyes back to Dale and Jacqui, but kept Andrea's form in his periphery. She stopped next to him, slipped her hand around his arm and helped to settle him into a more comfortable position. Or at least as comfortable as one could get with two fuckin' bullet holes in him.

"You okay?" Andrea asked quietly, her eyes sliding over his bloody left side and up to his face for just an instant. He nodded, as he looked over at her. By the time his eyes reached hers they were no longer on him, and he was greeted by the side of her face as her attention was once again fully on Dale and Jacqui.

"You can't be serious," Dale said to Jacqui and she simply shook her head at the man and smiled. She put her hand on his arm and shook her head. "Jacqui," Dale said, his brow furrowing as he opened his mouth. Dismay, disappointment, it was all clear in his eyes and Dale wasn't the type of man to hide his feelings on a subject. "We have to keep going."

"No," Jacqui said with another shake of her head. She squeezed his arm and moved closer, her smile falling as she did it. And even from this distance Danny could tell that this was the final push. "No Dale, we don't. I don't. I can't. Out in that hallway I was reminded of what we had been before. The horror of that life, the feeling of never being safe. I don't want that. I'm not made for that."

"None of us were made for that, Jacqui." Dale said with a shake of his head as he placed his hand over hers on his arm. "But it's the way we are now. We're survivors. We have to fight for the right to be here."

"Not me," Jacqui said shaking her head. "Not anymore. I don't have the fight in me anymore." She stepped close and kissed his cheek just when he was going to say more. "It's alright, honey. This is what I want." She turned her attention to T-Dog and then back to Dale, then out to the rest of the assembled group. "This is what I want."

Dale's gaze slipped back over his shoulder to where Danny and Andrea were, but his eyes didn't land on the wounded man. No his eyes were on the blonde woman still working her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared at Jacqui saying her fond farewells to Carol and Sophia now. The black woman was again shaking her head, that serene smile on her face as Carol no doubt was trying her hand at talking her out of her decision. Dale's eyes skipped over to Danny then, and Danny's jaw clenched and his head nodded once. He lifted a finger that stayed Dale and he turned his attention to the woman beside him. Her hand still on his arm.

"Don't you even think about it," Danny said, his voice a harsh whisper. Andrea turned to face him with wide eyes, confusion marring her brow as it narrowed at him. That confusion was replaced by anger as she opened her mouth to say something. Something no doubt that would just piss him off. "I said don't even think about it. Don't utter a word about it. Don't even spout off that you weren't because we both know damn well you were."

Andrea's head shook from side to side, her eyes slipping back to Jacqui. She turned back to Danny her hand slipping from his arm. He grabbed it, wincing hard as he pulled her close so that her face was barely an inch from his.

"You can hate me for the rest of your life," Danny said holding hard to her hand, even as Andrea desperately tried to pull away. He let out a gasp of pain and she stopped pulling and just glared at him. "I don't care. You hate me. You yell at me. You blame me for every bad fuckin' thing that happens from the instant we leave this room to the instant you die." He pulled her close, his breath hot on her angry face. "But you don't even think about staying behind like it's your only choice left. Because I swear woman," Danny winced as he sat up a bit straighter. "Busted up fuckin' leg or not I will drag your ass out of here if I have to."

Andrea's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared hard at Danny. He matched her steely gaze, and only broke when she let out a slow hiss of breath and shook her head.

"Why?" Andrea said her voice a hiss of venom as her eyes shifted between his. Looking for the answer. Danny huffed out an aggravated breath and pulled back from her. Not willing to voice it.

"Get your head out of your ass and figure it out, Andrea." Danny spat letting his hand fall from her arm at the same moment she tore it from his grip. She shook her head at him and then moved to say her goodbyes to Jacqui.

"Danny Murdock," Miles said from where he'd apparently been standing for a lot longer than Danny would have liked. "Fuckin' formidable." Danny shook his head at the younger man as he watched Dale and Glenn make their way towards him. "She's pissed."

"Yeah," Danny said catching Dale's sadly smiling face. The older man came to a stop in front of him and they exchanged a glance. "Hopefully it's enough." Dale raised his brows a bit and then slid his eyes down Danny's bloody leg. Danny let his head fall back a bit and was very grateful when he felt Glenn's hand land on his arm and pull him up straight. Shaking his bleary head, he blinked hard a couple of times. "Hey Ponch," Danny yelled out gaining a scathing look from Shane. "Think we can get moving soon. I'm gonna be nothing but dead weight for these guys to carry if we don't."

* * *

><p>They were running, wildly running.<p>

Directly in front of her Carl and Ben were breathing hard as their flashlight beams cut erratic paths as their arms pumped madly on their smaller bodies. Callie was breathing hard as she pulled and pulled at that sheet around her arm until her hand was at the back of Wallace's desk chair. She pulled hard as he let off five more rounds.

The four closest Walkers went down, taking out the next seven in a jumble of fucking undead horror. Callie slipped her eyes behind her and with her hand gripped into the headrest of the chair she swung it around so that she was pushing him in front of her now.

"I'm supposed to be at your back," Wallace said sounding out of breath, as if he were running. She chuckled despite herself. Fear did that to you. Callie smirked down at him and kept her feet moving, they were almost to the elevator that was out of order.

"Yeah," Callie said pushing him hard, her legs straining with Wallace's added weight. "Change of plans. I need you to tell me which fuckin' way to go." She pushed at him and slid her eyes over her shoulder as Carl's flashlight slid back to illuminate the mass of Walkers at their heels. "Plus, I don't think you shooting at them is really helping anything right now."

"Callie hurry!" Carl's voice was a pleading almost scream as he careened into Ben's little body. He pushed the little boy forward, and then skidded to a stop as both of them let out blood curdling screams.

Callie's head snapped towards the boys just as Wallace's chair hit something, a slight imperfection in the tile floor below and it tipped sending the one-legged man crashing hard to the ground. His flashlight and gun both scattered from his hands as he went to brace himself. Callie ended up on her knees, sliding painfully on the tile floor. Her hand stayed tight to her gun, but the flashlight fell from her grip.

The light beams were spinning wildly now, and Callie looked forward to see Carl and Ben backing up towards the elevator pit. Backing away from two oncoming Walkers, both screaming. Carl was brandishing her knife in a hand that was shaking so bad she was sure he was going to drop it. Callie lifted her gun, using the bit of rotating light from her and Wallace's spinning flashlights to show her the way.

"Carl! Light 'em up!" Callie yelled, pushing from her knees. Thoughts of the bruises she was going to have slipped into and out of her mind quickly as she lifted her gun and fired twice. Walker brains splattered into the darkness of the elevator pit, their undead bodies falling down that black hole nearly a foot in front of the frightened boys.

"Callie!" Wallace's panicked yelled had her grabbing for him. She had him by the collar in time to see Ben and Carl swing their flashlights her way. She hefted Wallace up to his feet and felt him grab the other gun from her waistband. He turned in her arms and fired three shots behind them.

One Walker grabbed his arm, teeth coming down hard on his forearm. Wallace screamed out, and slowly Callie realized she was screaming too. Screaming from the sight of Wallace's arm being torn into before her eyes and pulling at him as she tried to back away from what could only be described as a horde of Walkers bearing down on them. Her brain clicked and she lifted her gun and fired.

Twice.

The close range of the hits sending the top half of that Walker's head flying off in little bits of disgusting that was going to be haunting her nightmares for years to come. If she lived long enough to have those nightmares. Wallace pushed the jaw of the dead Walker from his arm and collapsed against Callie's body. She staggered for a moment under his weight and then hefted him higher. She switched him quick, moving his bitten arm over her shoulder. He had her other gun in the other hand and was firing madly at the oncoming Walkers.

"Callie!" Carl's voice again and she looked to where his flashlight was wagging wildly.

"Go!" Wallace said, painfully gasping as she started to run as fast as she could under his weight. "Go! That's the way boys. Run. Through those doors. The push bar should be unlocked now."

"Relative safety," Callie muttered as they ran. Her eyes slipped behind them. The slow moving Walkers, once moving so slow from their lack of food that they were shambling, were running now. Three close enough to reach out and almost touch her. Callie turned just enough to fire.

She heard Carl and Ben burst through the doors in front of them and prayed to any God that she could think of that there weren't any Walkers beyond those doors.

Callie fired and Wallace fired, the sounds of their guns echoing in the dark almost drowning out the sound of the moaning dead hot on their heels. She took out one, and Wallace took out one. She turned her head, to see the doors and pushed harder. Using that last burst of adrenaline to propel them through the swinging doors, her shoulder hitting the door and her hip slamming into that push bar and opening the door. She and Wallace fell to the ground, both of their guns falling from their grips as their bodies hit hard. The breath was knocked from her and the sound of her own blood rushing in her head almost drown out the sounds in that hallway. Almost.

Yelling. Screaming. The boys were yelling and screaming again.

Before Callie could get to her feet she felt the pull of something on her leg. Eyes wide she looked to the doors, and saw the Walker, the third one that she hadn't been able to take down clawing from where it must have also fallen through the now closed double doors. It's gore covered hands were clawing at her combat boots, up her jeans, pulling her towards it. She was kicking wildly, her hands scrabbling behind her for her gun.

Wallace was at her shoulders, pulling hard on her upper half trying to get her out of the grip of the Walker as he used his one foot to push against the tile floor. Her eyes were wide as she kicked at the Walker, hitting it repeatedly in the jaw, the chest. Feeling the brittle bones of the woman, who had at one time been a nurse or doctor by the scrubs she wore, break under the pressure of her kicks.

She kicked again, hitting the chin and sending the head to the side hard. She was losing steam, and Wallace's pulling was hurting her shoulder worse. The pain sending coursing, God-loving adrenaline, through her body. She was tugged hard by the Walker, almost out of Wallace's grip. She watched in horror as the Walker reared up, ready to sink those horrifying gray-black teeth into her leg.

And suddenly, the Walker was lit up by three separate beams of light and she witnessed the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. An arrow piercing through the wide open mouth of that bitch and sliding into that unseen base of its brain. The walker slumped on top of her and she let out a the shuddering breath she'd apparently been holding.

* * *

><p>Shane held up his hand high, a fist to the sky as he motioned for the group to stop. They'd made their escape from the EOC and had headed towards the Research Wing, leaving Jenner, Jessica and Jacqui behind to wait out the coming storm.<p>

He still wasn't right with the fact that they were leaving Jacqui behind. But he didn't have time to argue with the woman. He didn't have the time he would have liked to have had to talk her out of it. Talk her into wanting to live.

There just wasn't enough time.

He'd been slipping his hand over each and every door knob that they passed, saying a silent thank you to the man upstairs at each locked one he found. Behind him the group was pressed in tight. He was at point, followed by Andrea and Dale each with a gun ready to back him up if needed. In the rear, T-Dog and Glenn had their weapons ready and were keeping their eyes behind them. In the middle were the women and children, and Danny.

Danny. Poor bastard. He was fading fast. He was trying his damnedest to keep up, keep himself awake so that only Miles was hindered from helping the group if needed. But the way he was leaning on that wall, his head hanging low, Shane didn't think he was going to last much longer. Lori had moved her way back and was helping Miles now. Taking a good portion of Danny's weight onto herself.

Shane's eyes slipped back to look at Lori.

She was shaken up. Horribly, terribly so. And not just because Rick and Carl were still out there somewhere. No. She was shaken because of what had happened when they were leaving the EOC. Shane had been busy getting everyone ready, and it was just as they were helping Danny to get to the door when he saw it.

Jenner, he pulled Lori away from the group close to his body. He pulled her so close that his lips were at her ear and he whispered something to her. Something that had her eyes going wide as saucers. Wide enough to cause Shane to push past everyone and work his way towards her. By the time he had reached her she had pulled away from Jenner, who was smiling at her as she backed up slowly. Shane's hands had enclosed around her arms, and she jumped. She fuckin' jumped, like he'd burned her. Her wide eyes shifted from Jenner, and focused on his face.

Fear, the debilitating type was showing in her eyes as she stared at him. Her lip was trembling, and her mouth opened to say something. But then she closed it, firmed those lips of hers into a straight line and pushed past him and on towards the rest of the group.

He'd looked at Jenner, tried to figure out what the man had said. But ended up just shaking his head and pointing a finger at him as he backed towards the rest of the group.

"You deserve this, you crazy son of a bitch," Shane had said, which had Jenner smiling again and opening his arms wide. As if welcoming the coming death. That had been his final view of the man. Arms wide ready for death, smiling like the fuckin' nut that he was.

"Well, we know which way Rick and Daryl went," Dale said with a bit of a smile and a raise to his brow as he took in the sight before them. Shane shook his head and shifted his slightly annoyed eyes to the older man, before slipping them back to the carnage that they just stumbled upon.

The lobby of the Research Wing was a mass of confusion. Tipped over gurneys, chairs, and wheelchairs. Blood and gore and bullet holes. And dead Walkers. Lots of dead Walkers littered the lobby. He let out a breath and raised his brows as he nodded his head at Dale.

"Yeah," Shane said, his eyes skipping over the dead Walkers, taking in the number. "Lucky for us they did."

"Fuck man," T-Dog said from his position at the back of the group. "What is that smell?"

"I don't think we want to know," Glenn said taking a large swallow, he looked towards Danny who was chuckling.

"When you're right, you're right, G-man." Danny let out a gasped wince and almost fell to the ground, his entire weight being put onto Lori and Miles. Glenn surged forward and handed his gun to Miles.

"I got him," Glenn said shaking his head at the boy who was angrily about to refute. "Not saying you aren't strong enough, you just need a break. Let me carry him to the elevator. You can have him back when we get to the lobby." Glenn shifted his gaze to Lori about to tell her to move off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Glenn. So you can save it," Lori said hefting Danny higher on her thin shoulders.

"Shouldn't be lifting shit in your condition," Danny half mumbled. Glenn apparently didn't hear it, because when Lori eyes shifted to him he was looking at Miles, showing the boy where the safety on the gun was and flicking it off for him.

"Shut up," Lori half growled at the semi-conscious man in her arms.

"Hush," Shane's angered growl reached back to them and Danny's head rolled on his shoulders so that he was glaring at the man. He met Shane's eyes, and saw the worry etched there. "Let's go. Take it slow and steady, and watch for ankle-biters. Kick out wide if you get too close to one."

"Fuck man," T-Dog said as they started moving. His eyes roved the area, taking in the carnage. "Remind me not to get on Rick or Daryl's bad side, huh?" Danny chuckled and Glenn rolled his eyes as he nodded his head in agreement.

It took them longer than Danny would have liked to reach the elevator, but when that fucking thing dinged out and opened its doors, shining it's bright beautiful light on their eyes he damn near shat himself he was so happy. He trudged forward, letting Lori and Glenn practically drag his now unmoving feet along the dead Walker paved floor.

That bright light was blinding to their light sensitive eyes, but Danny could care less. The sense of relief that flooded his system as he settled onto the wall near Jenna and Gracie, and watched those doors slide shut was too much to bare.

"Fuckin' love elevators," Danny said with a bit of a chuckle. He looked at Andrea who was still glaring at him. "Love 'em. Gonna learn how to build 'em and put 'em in everywhere." He was babbling now, he knew it. And when the dark specs in his vision started to invade just a bit more he blinked hard and leaned towards the blonde who was no longer glaring at him, so much as staring at him worriedly.

Her mouth was moving, saying something to him. But he couldn't hear her. Instead he just stared at her moving mouth, his hand reaching up and touching her face. He smiled at her and she moved towards him just a bit.

"Don't be mad, honey." Danny said to her, his eyes closing as he leaned forward. "Can't lose ya now." And then he was falling forward as that blackness around the edges of his brain finally took over.

* * *

><p>"Callie!" Her name was being called by three different people, and she could hear the approaching footsteps of the fourth. The one that shot that arrow. The steps of a man whose gaze she felt hit her like a the prick of a molten hot poker left in the fire too long. She hadn't even seen him yet, and she could already tell, just by the sound of his boots on the tiles, he was fuckin' pissed.<p>

"The door," Wallace's pained exclamation breaking the spell the flood of relief that she was alive. She scrambled to her feet, and moved forward, keeping her back to Daryl who was eating up the distance between them like it was nothing.

She bent down and tugged the arrow out of the head of the Walker that had almost eaten her and just placed her hand to the door when she felt him ram himself into her back. His chest heaved as it slammed into her back and her front was pressed into the door. She closed her eyes as his warm calloused hand closed on her arm and she felt herself being spun harshly around to face him. Her back was at the door, and she heard him rustling with something, as he tore the arrow from her hand and slammed it to the ground. Her eyes were still closed but she knew he'd shouldered his crossbow when his other hand roughly tangled in her hair.

She opened her eyes, and stared into his eyes. It was dark as hell, the lights from the boy's and Rick's flashlights so far off that it barely illuminated anything at their end of the hallway. But she didn't need light to be able to know the look in his eyes. It was the same look she remembered seeing on his face when he hauled her to her feet in the courtyard of Heavenly Grace back in Atlanta. Anger mixed with relief, mixed with more anger, mixed with something else.

Something neither of them had named yet.

"You bit?" His voice was raw and ragged, sounding like he hadn't used it in years. Her eyes closed in that instant and her forehead fell to his chest as she shook it back and forth. Her mind and body too rattled to even utter that simple word. His hand tightened in its hold at the back of her head and she felt him pull her closer to his chest, his body moving closer so that it flattened against hers. Chest to chest, she could feel the erratic beat of his heart as he pressed closer to her. Without even thinking she pressed her lips to his neck, right at that rapidly beating pulse point.

His hand tightened in her hair, painful due to her ill-treatment at the hands of Santos earlier. But honestly it was the best feeling in the world, because as her lips lingered on his sweat soaked skin, she felt his settle at her temple. Before they slipped down to her ear.

"Gonna put you over my knee, girl." Daryl grumbled into her ear and she felt herself smile against his neck. Her hands had at some point worked their way into fisting the fabric of his shirt at his sides.

"Promises, promises," she whispered against his neck, and she felt the tiny movement of his lips as he smiled against her ear.

"Callie!" Ben's scared voice broke them from their close contact and she was tipping her head around Daryl's massive shoulders to look at the boy. Rick was closer now, holding tight to Carl who had buried his head into his father's side and was gripping the man about his waist. Rick's one arm was draped around his son, while his other was holding on to Ben's shoulders. Behind him in the light of what she expected was Daryl's neglected flashlight, she could just make out the elevator at the end of the hallway.

She smiled down the hall and then back up at Daryl, who apparently still needed a moment to right himself back into the loveably aloof bastard he was. She lifted her still shaking hand to his chest, which helped to draw his gaze from the point over her head that he was staring at. Just as she curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt the door jerked behind her.

Daryl's eyes went wide, and his hands finally disengaged from their places on her body and slammed into the door on either side of her head. She braced both of her arms on the door and pushed back with her legs, helping him to hold the door shut.

"Fuck," Daryl grumbled feeling the door again give a mad jerk against the weight of the many Walkers beyond it. "Can we lock it?"

"No," Wallace's gasped reply had both of their eyes sliding to the bleeding man at their feet. "No, I don't have a master key to lock it with." Wallace was shifting on his butt, using his one leg to drag himself towards the door. He was holding his bloody, Walker bit forearm to his chest and breathing hard as he did it. Callie slipped down between Daryl and the door, her back still pressed tightly against each hard jerk. Daryl rolled his eyes and stayed where he was grumbling something as he pressed his arms hard against the onslaught.

"What can we do?" Callie said her eyes going to Wallace as he slid so that he was against the doors as well. He pushed hard and winced, before smiling at Callie. He lifted his good hand and cupped her face.

"You're too good of a person to be worrying," Wallace said quietly, his eyes narrowed for a moment before he smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I want you to know that." He smiled a bit wider. "You go. I'll hold the door as long as I can."

"No," Callie said her head shaking back and forth. She felt Daryl's knee hit her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Ain't no room for argument, girl. Get off your ass." Daryl said gruffly, grimacing and pushing as they all did against the next big jerk of the door.

"You're not going to be able to hold this. Not alone." Callie said her eyes wide as she searched the dark for something, anything that could help. "There has to be something—"

"I'm not worried about it," Wallace said quietly. "And you shouldn't be either. I'm dead anyway." He looked up at Daryl's face, catching the man's gaze for a moment before looking at Callie. "But not you. Not yet. I can hold the door long enough to give you the time you'll need to get to the elevator."

"Don't back talk a man giving his life for you," Daryl growled when she opened her mouth again. "You don't do that. You don't sully it. I don't need to be tellin' you this."

Callie slipped her eyes up to Daryl and he reached down one hand off the door to help her up. She looked at his hand, then looked at Wallace. Bleeding, bitten, and saving her ass.

"I'll tell Bobby what you did today," Callie said quietly, her hand going to his shoulder as Wallace's finally slipped off of her cheek. "I'll tell him it wasn't a waste."

"Thank you," Wallace said smiling. He winced as he pushed back hard on the door. He took a deep breath and slid to where Callie had been positioned at the middle of the double doors. He shook with the push and watched as Daryl helped Callie to her feet.

She and Daryl were still pushing on the door, and he was looking up at them with wide-eyed awe and admiration.

"Daryl," Rick's voice echoed down. "We gotta go."

"Right," Daryl looked back over his shoulder. "Get movin'. Run to the elevator. It's gonna be a fuckin' foot race. Get those boys movin'!" Rick didn't hesitate, he just nodded his head and pulled both Carl and the still yelling Ben with him.

"Callie!" Ben was yelling out. "Daryl!"

"Comin' little man," Daryl said over his shoulder. He looked to Callie who was staring still staring down at Wallace. "You ready?" She looked up at him, startled from whatever thoughts were running through her mind. She took three deep breaths and pushed hard against the next jolt before nodding her head.

"I'll hold it as long as I can," Wallace said up to Daryl. Daryl nodded his head and snarled at the feel of the pushing against his hands. However long it was that Wallace would be able to hold that door, wasn't gonna be long enough for much.

"On three," Callie said simply, earning an idiotic roll of Daryl's eyes as she took another deep breath in. Irritated, he found himself taking in a breath with her, and she was smiling when she said. "One." Another deep breath from both of them. "Two." Another breath and they were pushing hard against the door as if propelling off of it would help them. "Three!"

They both shoved off of the door, and started running. Daryl heard Callie stumble, and reached back blindly for her hand as he pulled his rifle off of his shoulder. She was being pulled now by Daryl, the fact that she was once again weaponless as she ran causing her to snarl. She shifted her gaze over her shoulder and found her feet coming to a stop more than halfway to the elevator.

The ding of the elevator sounded and the bright light from the inside filtered down the dark hallway, lighting it brightly for that fleeting moment. Daryl was tugging on her arm, but her feet wouldn't move, because just as that light hit on him Eric Wallace lost the battle with the horde on the other side of the door.

"Oh God," Callie whispered and she felt herself moving towards where Wallace was. She watched as the one-legged man scrambled backwards, away from the horde shoving itself hungrily through those open double doors. "Oh God," she was pulling madly against Daryl's grip on her arm and she looked back at him with wide eyes.

His eyes widened, recognizing that look. That same fuckin' look that she had on her face a second before she locked him behind that gate in that alley.

"No fuckin' way," Daryl grumbled and he moved to jerk her back to him, just as she flung her arm and broke his hold on her. She made it about five steps, before Daryl's arms encircled her waist. He lifted her in the air, her feet kicking out and arms reaching back to try and save the man who was already dead. Wallace's screams filled the air as she watched the man get torn to shreds before her eyes.

"Daryl, run!" Rick was yelling from his position inside of the elevator. Daryl heard the gun shots ringing out as Rick started laying down a suppressive fire at the Walkers heading towards them.

Callie had gone limp in his arms now, and he spun her around and lifted her easily in his arms. Awkwardly running with her face buried in his shoulder as her head slipped back and forth at the horror she'd just witnessed. The ill-taste of that moment was settled deep in Daryl's stomach, and the only thing keeping him from losing it was knowin' he had to get his woman and his boy out of this hell hole. He ran full tilt, and threw himself into the elevator, turning as well as he could so that he didn't slam Callie into the wall.

The two of them landed in a heap on the floor in the corner, Rick's firing still happening as the Walker's closed in. Daryl shifted his rifle off of his shoulder but the doors began to close just as he got it into position. One Walker had an arm in the door, and Rick blew it's head off at point blank range. He kicked the carcass back into the wall of Walkers scrabbling to get to them and the doors shut.

Daryl let his rifle fall to the ground and wrapped his arm around Callie still huddled into his body. Ben flew at his side and he opened his arm just long enough to let the boy bury his tear stained face into his chest as well. Rick stumbled back a few steps and fell to the ground, grabbing up Carl to him in the opposite corner of the elevator.

Daryl's eyes slipped over Callie's head, his lips settling on the crown of her head, breathing her in. His hand was tangled in her hair again, holding her to him as he tried to help settle her down. Her breathing was stilted, and he knew she was crying, and trying to settle herself down as she patted her hand along Ben's body, looking for a place to soothe the boy, hindered by the big-ass red backpack he was wearing. The boy's body was shiverin' and shudderin' as he all out cried into his shirt. And despite everything he'd been brought up to do, he put his hand to that boy's head right over Callie's and held him close to his chest and let him have at it.

Daryl closed his eyes for a moment before watching the SL3 light up above the door.

His thoughts from only moments ago came back to him in a rush. _His woman. His boy. _

Fuck. He shook his head and slipped his eyes over to Rick who was looking up at the slowly rising numbers above the door.

SL2.

As if feeling his gaze, Rick turned his head and smiled at the sight of Daryl cradling Callie and Ben to him. Smart man that Rick was though, he kept his damn trap shut. Daryl couldn't help but smirk at the man beside him.

Carl lifted his head slightly and smiled at his father. Rick tipped his hat off of Carl's head and laid his lips to his son's sweat-covered brow.

"Gonna get your butt beat by your momma when we get up there," Rick mumbled to his son who smiled in return while he nodded his head.

"That's what I told him," Callie's voice sounded, and Rick looked over to see her lifting her head slightly. Daryl's hand was still in place at the back of her head, but she was looking at him and Carl. Rick's eyes narrowed at her face, his smile falling. Daryl must have seen it because he used that hand in her hair to turn her back to him.

SL1

"The hell?" Daryl asked, anger written on his features as he took in the purple and red bruising around the large cut on her left cheek and the split on the side of her bottom lip. Callie's eyes went wide and her hand lifted to her face.

"The bad man hurt her," Ben's sniffling voice entered the equation and Callie grimaced at the look of venomous anger that blurred Daryl's features.

"But she killed him." Carl said, which had her turning her face back to Rick who was holding tight to his son. Rick looked at Carl, and then to Callie a question burning on his lips. Just as he opened his mouth, Carl said. "She saved us."

That's when the explosion went off and the elevator rocked, and the lights inside flickered out.

"Son of a bitch, what now?" Daryl was grumbling as he rocked from side to side holding tight to Callie and Ben as the elevator came to a stop. The doors hadn't opened, and the little L hadn't lit up saying they was at the Lobby. But they sure as shit had come to a stop.

Callie worked her way off of Daryl's lap and moved to help Rick and Carl get to their feet. She helping Rick get up when she heard Daryl start to pound on the door.

"Think we're fuckin' stuck between floors." Daryl said looking back at them. Callie slipped down and started rummaging in one of the red backpacks as he looked over at Rick.

"Was that it?" Carl asked looking between the two men. "Was that the start of it? Are we too late?" he was shaking as he looked to his dad. Rick knelt down to his son's level and held him by the shoulders. "Dad?"

"I don't think so," Callie supplied and Rick nodded his head as he watched her pull a pry bar from the bag that Carl had been carrying. She tossed it over to Daryl who moved Ben back and started prying the doors open.

"She's right," Rick said, slipping his eyes back to Carl. "From what Jenner and Kowalski said, the explosion would take seconds and take us all out. I don't think that was it. By my count we still have a few minutes."

"Few minutes," Daryl was grumbling as he pried at the door. "Ain't gonna matter if you two keep on soothing the fuckin' kid and don't get your ass over here an' help."

"He's a sweetheart," Callie said with a smile as Rick shook his head and moved to help Daryl pry the door open. Both men groaned as they pulled on the metal doors. The light from the lobby filtered in from the opening about a foot over their heads. "We're stuck between floors."

Daryl was nodding as he tossed the pry bar down to the ground. He hopped a bit and grabbed a hold of the floor of the lobby, his muscles straining as he pulled himself up. Callie grabbed the pry bar and handed it to Carl to put back in his bag. The boy shuffled his feet, and Callie handed him back his hat and smiled, ruffling his hair before he could put the hat back on. Rick watched with a smile as Carl blushed at Callie, and heard Daryl fall back to the ground.

Daryl looked at him, sighed and the hopped up again. He pulled himself up and strained a bit more to get his elbow on the landing. Rick put his hands to Daryl's feet and helped him up, earning a grumbled 'bout fuckin' time' from the redneck.

"Shane!" Daryl yelled, catching a glimpse of the unruly hair of the man. "Glenn!" Daryl growled as he yelled. "Turn your fuckin' yellow-ass around, Chinaman!" At that point he saw Glenn stop in his tracks towards the blown out doorway. He saw Glenn turn, and he waved his one arm in a wide arc. He felt Rick's hands slipping and pulled himself up higher, shifting a bit sideways to fit through the small opening of the door that they'd been able to make. Glenn was slapping at Shane now, and heading back towards them.

Daryl let go of his grip and damn near knocked Rick off his feet as he came down hard. He grabbed Rick's arm and righted him, keeping the man on his feet and shaking his hand at the same time.

"They're comin'" Daryl said eyeing the boys. "You two first. Come on, little man, gonna boost ya up." Ben stepped up and Daryl easily lifted the boy. Ben put his hands on the floor of the lobby, just as Glenn stuck his head through the opening of the elevator door.

"I told you I heard him," Glenn was saying the wide smile on his face a sight for sore fuckin' eyes when Daryl nodded up at him. Glenn grabbed a hold of Ben's arms and tugged the boy up to him. Daryl turned around and watched Rick lifting Carl up as Ben's feet disappeared through the opening. Carl was reaching up to Shane who was smiling and shaking his head.

"Thank God you did, Glenn." Shane said grabbing hold of Carl's forearms and tugging the boy up. Shane smiled widely as he pulled Carl up, Rick's hat falling off as the boy made it through the small opening. Callie reached down and picked up the hat shoving it in the red backpack she put the pry bar in. She handed one bag to Daryl who looked at it and shook his head.

"You first then the fuckin' bags." Daryl growled at her as she moved to the other bag and picked it up. She tossed it to him and smiled.

"Toss the fuckin' bags up Daryl," Callie said shaking her head at Rick. "Those supplies are gonna come in handy."

"They got one of them donut things for your ass in there," Daryl grumbled as he tossed one bag up to the waiting Glenn. Callie raised a brow at his back as he continued to grumble. "That's something that's gonna come in fuckin' handy when I get done with you."

"He's got this thing about spankin' me." Callie said to Rick who shook his head and let out a low chuckle. Daryl turned to him and growled and Rick put both hands up in the air.

"Enough," Rick said pushing Callie towards Daryl, who was smiling widely as he put his hands on her waist. "You two can discuss who's spankin' who in private when we get the hell out of here."

Both Callie and Daryl shot Rick a look, before Daryl hoisted Callie up to the waiting Shane. Daryl moved his hands along Callie's legs, hefting her up by her feet and over into the lobby. Shane pulled Callie up and Glenn helped her to her feet. Both men's eyes roamed over her blood stained clothes, and beaten face.

"You okay?" Glenn asked, helping Callie to move a bit away to give whoever was coming up next the room they needed. She nodded and turned back to watch the small opening of the elevator, squinting her eyes against the bright light of day.

"You next," Daryl said wiping the sweat from his brow and tossing his thumb over his shoulder. Rick shook his head and took a step forward, but Daryl shook his head. "I ain't takin' no for an answer. I know you ain't gonna leave my ass here. So up with ya."

Rick stared at the man glaring at him, and couldn't help but smile when he saw Daryl smirk. Nodding his head he moved over towards Daryl and put his foot into Daryl's waiting cupped hands. Daryl hefted as Rick shoved himself up on his feet. His hand came to rest on the floor of the lobby and then Shane's hand was there on his forearm. Rick looked up at his friend, and smiled when Shane actually smiled down at him.

Daryl pushed Rick up and let out a large sigh, bending over and putting his hands on his knees. Breathing hard he looked up at the ceiling of the elevator for one quick moment before turning around and hopping back up to the floor. His fingers slipped off the first time, and he took another big breath.

"Come on, now," Callie called down and he looked up to see her smiling down at him. "Gotta back up them big words 'bout puttin' me over your knee." She smiled down at him and he shook his fuckin' head. "Now hop your ass up here, sweetheart."

"Ain't your fuckin'," Daryl grumbled as he jumped. "Sweetheart." His hands hit the lobby and both Callie and Rick's hands were at his forearms pulling on him. He groaned as he worked his feet against the slick surface of the elevator doors. One last push from his feet and he felt himself propelling up and out of that small opening.

The fresh air never felt so fuckin' good and Daryl took just a minute to bask in it. Callie was on her feet, bent at the waist breathing hard as she draped her arm over Ben's shoulders. She was looking down at both Rick and Daryl sprawled on the ground and shaking her head.

"What?" Rick asked, looking at her as he got to his feet. He reached down a hand and smiled when Shane too reached down and helped Daryl to his feet.

"Nothin'," Callie said standing up and rolling her head along her tight tired shoulders.

"We should go," Glenn said, his arm around Carl's shoulders as he backed away from the elevator. "Like now," he pointed over everyone's shoulders at the on-coming group of Walkers. They all ran, not wanting to even waste the time taking out the undead shambling towards them. Not wanting to risk calling more to them.

T-Dog was waving wildly at them to 'hurry the fuck up' at the blasted doorway and Callie's brow narrowed as she took in what had been the door that they entered this house of horrors through days ago.

"What happened?" Callie asked, her attention shifting to Glenn running beside her. "What was the explosion?"

"Had to blow the door," Glenn said with a smile. "Lucky thing Carol had that grenade," he said shaking his head from side to side. Callie's brow narrowed further and she looked back over her shoulder at the young former pizza delivery man and smiled.

"That really wasn't the answer I was expecting," Callie said with a quiet chuckle.

"Imagine our surprise when she pulled the thing out of her bag," Glenn said with a smile of his own. They burst through doorway, and saw the RV already making a bit arc as it turned around. Lori was waving frantically from the passenger window of the station wagon. Rick and Carl flew into it, and Callie watched as Lori enveloped her son into a hug, dragging his body across hers and hailing his face with a barrage of kisses.

Callie continued to run, pulling Ben along with her. Ben stopped short at Daryl's truck, leaving Callie grasping back at air. She turned and watched as Daryl caught up the boy mid-stride and practically threw him into his truck. Daryl's eyes rolled as he caught her look and he shooed her towards the Hummer. The horn was blaring and she spotted Miles' cast-covered left hand waving wildly from the open driver's side window. She ran up to the driver's side door and threw the it open wide, smiling widely at the boy strumming his fingers impatiently along the wheel.

"'Bout damn time you showed up, Cal." Miles said with a wide grin.

"Hush up and get the fuck outta my seat boy," Callie said matching his grin. His eyes roamed over her face and body as he scooted over to the passenger seat. The hummer was empty but for the two of them and as she turned the key in the ignition she watched Glenn slide into the station wagon with Rick while Shane and T-Dog flew towards his Jeep.

"You okay?" Miles asked as Callie let her eyes roam the cars ahead. She'd expected Danny to be in the Hummer, and it wasn't sitting well that he wasn't there at shotgun beside her.

"Where's Danny?" Callie asked ignoring Miles' question and turning to face the boy. His eyes said it all, and it was something Callie didn't want to hear. Miles firmed his lips into a line, his jaw clenching tight and she braced herself for the inevitable, her hands clenched tight to the steering wheel.

Just as Miles opened his mouth to speak the ground shook around them. Callie's eyes went wide and she threw herself at Miles as he ducked down covering his own head. Her body was over the boy's as the glass rattled in their windows with the force of the explosion of the CDC. When she lifted herself off of Miles and looked up she was shocked to see the utter destruction of the area that they had only moments ago inhabited.

She stared for only a moment longer, before grabbing Miles by his shoulders.

"Where's Danny?"

_Go tell that long tongue liar_

_Go and tell that midnight rider_

_Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_~God's Gonna Cut You Down/ Johnny Cash_

_AN: Oh my great goodness, that was A LOT to get into one chapter. You still with me? Did you make it? I sure hope so. Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging… I got one more chapter that I'm gonna throw at ya to tie this on up in a pretty little bow and get ya ready for Season 2. Which I'm uber excited about. _

_I know this has been long, and I know it's been crazy. And I've been seeing all my lovely reviewers drop like flies. But I love all of you, and know your still reading. And thank you all for that!_

_AlabastR: HI! Hard at work at your fics I see…and am super happy to be getting those lovely chapter alerts for Yoke. I hope you're not still shaking…but you may be. My bad. And as for 'Walker-Inna-Bag' let's get to work on the infomercial for that one. Maybe we could get that Sham-WOW guy to do it? Glad you're enjoying yourself!_

_Cotton Strings: I've actually gone and added HORROR to the genre on this fic, and even put it as the first one. I think I've got the romance, but I really have a love for writing action and adventure and horror. The best of all my worlds crammed into one little ficcie. Thanks for the compliment, glad that I'm doing the zombie genre proud!_

_LadyLecter47: Did you catch my throw out to you? I had Daryl call it a Clusterfuck! I hope you enjoyed that. Electric Boogaloo indeed. Thanks for the review as always._

_The-autumn-leaves: Hey there! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday too you. I hope you enjoy your gift…'cause honest to goodness I'm actually trying to finish the whole damn thing by the 4th. *fingers crossed*_

_Okay, I know that there are a shit ton of exclamation points in the review responses above, and I'd apologize except…well I'm damned excited. I was really happy with the last two chapters, and really happy to get this one wrapped up. _

_See ya peeps! (a few more for the road ) !_


	28. Dust In The Wind

**New Meanings To Old Words: Safe**

_Gonna tie this little sucker up in a neat little bow now… enjoy and check out the ANs for a few parting words._

_Formatting Note: CB communication is in italics. _

_As always read, review and most of all enjoy!_

_~SWW_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Callie and the crew of misfits (Danny, Miles, Jenna, Mike, Nina, Ben and Gracie). _

**Chapter 27: Dust In The Wind**

"_Where are we heading?" _

Dale's tired voice echoed in the Hummer through the static filled CB, and Callie couldn't help the tiny bit of a smile that cracked her lips. Memories of the first time she met Dale filtered into her brain. God what was it? Two months ago now? Almost, she thought as she listened to the static die out as Dale ended his transmission.

Her eyes were glued to the back of the RV, at least what she could see of it past the rest of their little caravan. And that's exactly where her eyes had been focused since Miles had told her about Danny. The idea of her friend—her brother if she were being honest with herself as to what role the man played in her life now- laying in that bed, unconscious due to massive blood-loss, bullet holes in him-her head was shaking again and her hands were clenching tighter on the wheel. Beside her Miles was staring out the passenger window, his forehead resting on the glass. He shifted a bit, his eyes sliding slowly to the CB as if Dale's voice had woke him up from a day dream.

Miles leaned forward and grabbed the handset and held it out to her with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips. She shook her head and snatched it from the tips of his fingers and pressed the button.

"Hell," She answered back with a bit of a chuckle. She let the button go and Miles cracked a wide ass grin and shifted so that he was once again looking out the passenger window.

"_Very funny, Callie," _Dale's voice clipped back. And even though she knew he was trying to sound stern she could clearly hear the relief in his voice. They hadn't had a chance to have the wonderful family reunion she could see playing out in her head just yet. They'd just started driving. All of them desperate to get away from the remnants of the CDC. The horrors of those days there, and the Walkers they could see still milling about in the rubble. She heard him chuckle just a bit before he disengaged the button of his handset, and she could see him in her mind's eye, his head shaking as he no doubt smiled at the memory of their first conversation too.

"Not my fault you're always asking the same damn questions, Dale." Callie returned into the handset and slid her gaze towards where Miles was still chuckling silently.

She shook her head and let her eyes slide to where she could make out the rearview mirror in Daryl's truck, right past Merle's bike in the bed of his truck in front of her. She could feel his gaze on her in that mirror, and smiled as she gave a bit of a wave with the fingers she had wrapped around the handset. She saw his head tilt just a bit, and his hand slide out his open window and he lifted his hand just barely. Two fingers up in a strange sort of 'Harley Hello' type of move that you would usually see between two Bikers passing on the road.

"_When it stops being a valid question, I will."_ Dale returned over the radio, his voice a mass of chuckles now. She could hear some noises in the background, Andrea's voice as she spoke to Carol. Low tones, but she made out two haunting words, 'still bleeding'. Callie's jaw clenched and she held the handset to her mouth. Three deep breaths and she pressed the button.

"How's Danny?"

The silence in the Hummer seemed to penetrate the airwaves, and in Callie's mind she knew that same deathly quiet was playing out in each vehicle riding in front of her. The crackle of static sounded, telling her that her message had been completed and she sat waiting with baited breath for the returned transmission. Seconds ticked by and they seemed like hours.

"_He's not good," _ Dale said finally. Callie knew him well enough to know that Dale was hanging his head as he said the words. No doubt trying to keep his voice lower so as not to alarm Jenna, Gracie or Sophia who were riding in the RV with him. _"That's why I think it would be best if we stopped sooner rather than later."_

"_Dale,"_ Glenn's voice cut into the conversation, and Callie smiled a bit as the station wagon up ahead swerved just a bit out of line and then back in. From what Callie could remember Glenn had jumped into the back seat. Callie figured that swerve was from the young Asian kid propelling himself towards the CB in the front seat. _"Jesus Christ, Glenn." _Rick's voice echoed over the static right before Glenn continued. "_Sorry. Sorry." _Sheepish, the kid sounded sheepish and Callie shifted her gaze to Miles who was smiling and shaking his head back and forth. "_Hey, Dale, my map. It should be there in the glove box. I think there's a gas station or something not far." _

"Good ol' gas stations," Miles mumbled beside her and she shifted a smile towards him. Miles rested his head against the glass and she shifted her eyes between the boy and the road.

"_If I'm reading it right," _Andrea's voice popped over the radio and Callie shifted her eyes forward again. _"We should be almost on top of it," _She stopped and Callie heard the rustle of what she suspected was Glenn's trusty road map. "_Yeah, next turn off. From the rate we're going, I'd say we'll hit it in maybe twenty minutes, half an hour tops." _

"_Will he be okay until then?" _Rick's voice clipped over the radio and Callie gave his concern for Danny a small smile. She again slipped her eyes to Miles beside her and listened as he rapped his knuckles over the glass.

"_He doesn't have a choice,"_ Andrea said, the anger and heat in her voice as it filtered over the CB was a bit shocking to Callie. Her eyes slipped to Miles and she saw him crack a wide grin and chuckle.

"Guessing there's a part to that story I'm missing," Callie said to the boy. He shrugged and Callie took that for a big 'yes'. She smiled and lifted the handset to her lips, then lowered it again. She did that two more times before settling the handset back into its cradle and gripping the wheel. There really wasn't anything left to be said. Her eyes slipped to Daryl's truck.

At least not over a radio.

"_It's our best bet right now," _Rick's voice came over the air and Callie's eyes slipped to the CB. "_We need to get somewhere, lick our wounds, and make plans." _

They all slipped into silence again, the CB crackling once more before quieting. Callie slipped her eyes to the grassy area on her side of the highway, and pushed her finger onto the button lowering both her window and Miles'. The boy's head lifted from the moving glass, and she watched from the corner of her eye as he set his elbow at the now open window frame. His fingers tapped along the upper part of the door, as he stared at the cars lining his side of the highway.

Sliding her gaze forward she saw Daryl's arm slide across the back of his large bench seat, towards where she figured Ben was curled up. She saw the top of Ben's head as Daryl's hand landed on it, and let herself relax a bit and smile at the scene.

Her body had just relaxed, and she was rolling her stiff left shoulder in its socket when her eyes shifted out her window again. Her right foot pressed on the brake, slowing the hulking Hummer to a stop, her jaw clenching. She wasn't sure, hell how could she be, but when she saw Daryl's truck's brake lights light up in front of her as he pulled to a stop that tingling along her spine increased. She watched as his head popped out of the window to see just a bit closer, and she figured he was thinking the same thing as her.

Sitting out in that grassy field, just down that small hill leading from the highway sat a white cube van. It's front cab facing the trees and the back tailgate facing the road, as if it had driven down the hill and just died.

"Everything okay?" Miles' voice cracked into her brain, and Callie shifted her eyes to the front windshield. She watched Daryl's profile for a minute and when she thought he would turn towards her, thought he felt her stare on his face, he didn't. He simply put his head back into his truck's window and pressed his accelerator, both hands on the wheel now. She watched his truck lurch off after the rest of their caravan, and shook her head. "Callie?"

"Yeah," Callie said smiling and pushing her foot to the Hummer's accelerator, speeding up to diminish the space that had grown between the Hummer and Daryl's truck. Thoughts of how many white cube vans there had to be out in the world. The odds that the van sitting down in that grass along the highway were the same one that they had lost—lost to a now one armed man who may or may not have gone bat shit insane. The odds that Daryl wouldn't leave to go find out no matter which way the dice rolled. She shook her head. "Yeah, all good."

The two of them slipped back into silence, Callie continuing to stare at Daryl's truck in front of her, while Miles continued to drum his fingers along the window base. His head was tilted so that the wind was blowing his slowly growing out sandy-blonde hair wildly around his head.

Quiet Danny had always been a bit of a shock to her in the early days of their travels. The man so prone to jabbering on about nothing and making jokes at bad times being quiet had always given her an ill-taste in her mouth. But she knew when he did it, it was because he needed to. Needed to reassess and get himself right.

Miles had never been quiet. Never fallen into that habit of Danny's, unlike all of the others he picked up from the other man. He'd never seemed to feel the need to reassess and get himself right. He'd been a loud-mouth from the day they'd picked him up, and she'd expected he would be one 'til the day he died.

So the quiet coming from the boy sitting beside her was disturbing. And she was really getting fucking tired of disturbing.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, her eyes shifted to passenger seat. The bulk of the side of his seat closest to her was open to her view because the boy had pressed himself close to the door to get his head out into the breeze. And sitting there on that seat was a hand gun, sitting on top of a worn blue ball cap.

Jim's ball cap.

Her hands tightened on the wheel and she shifted her gaze to the front. The blood stains on the brim of that cap had her shaking her head. It had been in the station wagon that they rode to the CDC in. Sitting on the middle consol between the driver's and passenger's seats. Which meant that Miles would have had to have gone back to that car and grab it before getting into the Hummer.

Her jaw clenched again, and she shifted her gaze to the boy sitting quietly beside her. She opened her mouth to say something but the boy beat her to it.

"Do you think we'll ever find some place safe?" Miles asked, his eyes still staring out the window, watching the abandoned cars fly by.

"I don't know," Callie said in return, watching him from the corner of her eye. "I hope so."

"Yeah," Miles nodded his head. "Did you know that there are over eight different definitions in the dictionary for the word 'safe'?" She looked at him with a raised brow and he chuckled slipping his eyes to her for a second. "All of them really say the same damn thing."

"It's subjective," Callie said with a shrug of her shoulder, she winced putting her right hand to where her stitches were pulling and no doubt pulled out. Miles slipped his eyes to her, confusion on his brow. "Nowadays, everything is. Safe. That word has no meaning anymore. It's just a subjective concept, you know, open to interpretation."

"One man's safe is another man's slaughter house," Miles quipped, returning his gaze out the window. Callie's eyes dropped to the seat beside him, watching as Miles' cast-covered left hand settled on the gun and hat.

God. All she could think of was the last time she and Miles had been in a car together, and she felt her own eyes filling with tears.

"Where'd you get the gun?" Callie asked, clearing her throat a bit, her eyes staying facing the road in front of her. She heard Miles rustle just a bit. Watched in her periphery as he lifted his broken left hand from where it was resting and looked down at the gun, and the hat. His eyes stayed there for a minute, staring at both items. He turned away, his eyes going back to the passing scenery.

"Glenn," Miles said quietly. "He was carrying Danny out, and passed it to me to help watch our backs." He bit at the inside of his cheek and she nodded her head.

"Well," Callie said with a bit of a smile on her face as she turned to face him. "I guess we're gonna have to teach you how to use it. Once we get set up, me or Danny—" she stopped, felt it when his gaze flicked to her and she shook her head. "Me or Danny will show you how."

Miles was quiet, his eyes flicking fast back out the window. Callie's eyes stayed forward and she slowly lifted her right hand to rub at the bridge of her nose. Beside her she heard Miles shift again in his seat, and turned to watch him slowly extend his hand out the window and let it glide along the wind. He did that for a few seconds, before letting it fall back to the door.

"Jacqui stayed," Miles said quietly, causing Callie's head to snap to him. His eyes were on her then, a tiny bit of wetness shining as he stared at her. He looked away and cleared his throat, once again drumming his fingers along the open window bed of the car door. "She's gone."

"Tell me," Callie said quietly, her eyes sliding to the caravan of cars ahead. "Tell me everything."

_Same old song_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do_

_Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Now don't hang on_

_Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Everything is dust in the wind_

_~Dust In The Wind/ Kansas_

_AN: I know this one was short, and you all were hoping that there would be a good Daryl/Callie chat. But I wanted to keep to the pace and design of the show intact, so don't worry, the next Season is going to pick up right where you want it to. I'm already hard at work at Season 2 –so be on the lookout for that one to come up and bite ya real soon (pun intended people! *grins*) _

_A note to those that have read, and possibly never understood-_

_For me the entirety of Season 1 of The Walking Dead (TV show) was a study of the word safe; and how it's meaning can change. This fic for me was a way to really play on that…with recurring themes that I've tried to tie into each little bit of each chapter. _

_Safety in Numbers –Dale, Amy and Andrea accepting help and sticking with Callie and the crew, sticking with the group after the incident at the Quarry, keeping together in their distaste of the CDC_

_Safety of our children –Callie and Danny takin in strays like it's going out of style, Glenn taking the kids and the crew to the Quarry, Callie stepping between Ed and Jenna/Sophia, _

_Safe Places – The Hummer, the gas station they all stop at before going to the Quarry, the Quarry, Heavenly Grace, the pit-stop before the CDC, the CDC _

_Then there are the other aspects that play into a deeper meaning of SAFE in general, staying safe from harm, whether it is physical or psychological: Daryl and Callie's half-in/ half-out relationship, Andrea and Danny's budding romance, Rick convincing everyone to go to the CDC, even the crazy sons of bitches at the CDC were trying to keep people safe… _

_As a bit of a spoiler—teaser-what have you, the next story will be entitled: New Meanings To Old Words: Love I'm thinking that should get your tongues-a-wagging and a bit of excitement rustling through you. _

_I'm going to leave you with that. I'll be responding to your reviews through PM… _

_Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing and falling in love with my characters so much. I've had such a difficult time keeping my OC's from diminishing the great characters of The Walking Dead. (Hell, looking back I'm damn proud of how many lines fuckin' T-Dog had in this shit!) I love you all, and look forward to hearing more from you as we delve into Season 2. _

_Love and hugs,_

_~Michelle (AKA SWW)_


End file.
